Mentalist Coeurs à Vif
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Riverdale High, lycée qui se situe à Sacramento dans un quartier pas des plus recommandable, est reconnu pour pour sa mauvaise réputation due à la tension permanente qu'il y a pu avoir entre les élèves causés par la différence multiculturel qui a engendré des tensions, surtout par le passé. [La suite dans l'introduction, n'ayant pas assez de place ici]
1. Introduction

_**Note:**_ **Univers alternatif extrême.**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde,**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction dont le contexte ne vous sera peut-être pas étranger et tout à fait en dehors de l'univers de Mentalist mais en préservant le caractère des personnages cela va s'en dire. Prenez les personnages principaux, ajoutez quelques autres importants et secondaires, transportez-les dans un environnement scolaire, mélangez tout ça, vous obtenez des adultes pour la plupart, qui redeviennent adolescents, prenant le devant de la scène d'une autre série où Simon Baker a enseigné. Le titre est un flagrant indice bien sûr. J'ai eu cette idée en y repensant et immédiatement ça m'a diverti l'esprit. J'ai été enjouée de voir comment je pourrais mettre tout ça en place et à sa place. Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je préviens à l'avance, il y aura du Jisbon. Pour vous situez, je me suis inspirée pour débuter, de l'épisode 80, saison 4 de Hartley Coeurs à Vif, qui est rediffusé en ce moment sur AB1. J'ai trouvé que ce serait marrant de changer les rôles en incluant ceux de l'équipe du C.B.I mais pas seulement.**

 **Ils ont entre 17,18 ans, sont à nouveau lycéens et dans un lycée appelé Riverdale (reprise du nom dans Bombe Humaine, saison 3). Pour découvrir, il suffit de lire l'histoire. ;)**

 _ **Résumé:**_ **(En entier finalement)**

 **Riverdale High, lycée qui se situe à Sacramento dans un quartier pas des plus recommandable, est reconnu pour pour sa mauvaise réputation due à la tension permanente qu'il y a pu avoir entre les élèves causés par la différence multiculturel qui a engendré des tensions, surtout par le passé. Depuis, une légère amélioration s'est produite mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'entente entre les lycéens est devenue parfaite. Les ados rencontrent souvent des heurts entre eux et c'est toujours d'actualité au sein de cet établissement.**

 **Malgré tout, les joies sont nombreuses, n'étant cependant pas épargnés par les peines même des drames personnels qui en ont affectés quelques-uns aussi bien chez les promos précédentes que celle actuelle. Ce que l'on retient est que les élèves de cet établissement de renommée sensible gagnent à être connus. Et comment ne pas s'y attacher, spécialement un petite cercle d'amis.**

 **La nouvelle promotion 95/96 peut s'attendre à des chamboulements de toutes sortes... On n'y échappe pas.**

 _ **Personnages:**_ **Patrick Jane [Professeur de sciences et de cuisine. Le rôle de Simon Baker ne change pas.] Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby [Elèves principaux] Summer Edgecombe, Daniel Ruskin, dit Dany, Tamzin Dove, Michell Vega [Elèves et amis principaux] Jason Wylie[Futur ami et élève] puis Craig O'Laughlin[Petit ami de Grace] Lorelei Martins[Une copine de quelques années de Wayne qui ne fait pas partie de Riverdale.]**

 **Madeleine Hightower[Proviseur, directrice du lycée] Kristina Frye[Professeur d'histoire, de littérature] mais également Erica Flynn[Petite amie sérieuse de Patrick Jane.]**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **Message édité le 26/07/2017:** **J'ai passé le K+ en T. J'avais hésité au début et ça m'a décidé finalement en échangeant avec un auteur. Il y aura** **mais aussi plus sérieusement un avertissement concernant une situation sensible liée à la drogue. Pour que vous soyez prévenus à l'avance, traité le plus délicatement possible. Pour ce qui est de la relation professeur/élève, je reviens dessus, grâce toujours à ce même auteur, je le fais, Ahé, la manière dont cela va être traitée ne sera en rien choquante, immorale du point de vue de la loi. Au cas où d'autres se poseraient la question.**

 **Merci.**

* * *

Riverdale High est un lycée qui ne manque pas de diversité multiethnique, provoquant souvent entre les élèves des tensions dues justement aux différences rencontrées par rapport au manque de tolérance, spécialement envers les différences raciales. La réputation de l'établissement a dépassé la frontière du quartier où celui-ci accueille les nombreux lycéens qui à travers sont récalcitrants. La peau dure, rebels à problèmes mais étrangement, pour des yeux extérieurs, attachants,ayant pour certains la volonté de s'en sortir, améliorer leur existence pour le moins et pour beaucoup chaotique , principalement dans leur environnement familial. Perturbateurs, du répondant, personnalités haute en couleur sans oublier créatifs ce qui peut maintenir leur tête hors de l'eau même temporairement. C'est mieux que rien des fois. Mais tout n'est pas complètement négatif même si certains ont frôlé l'échec scolaire ou ont carrément plongé dedans sans pour autant sombrer dans la démission d'eux- mêmes pour les plus optimistes. Des amours malheureux, incompris, des grossesses précoces, des solides béguins, des attirances réciproques entre élèves où parfois interdites avec des professeurs qui sautent malgré tout le pas ou aussi qui s'y refusent à cause d'un précédent, d'un renvoi.

Riverdale abrite des histoires variées, riches de toutes sortes. un lieu d'enseignement où l'animation est assez quotidienne.

Rideau levé, le spectacle commence!

Sur scène, profs, lycéens entrent en représentation .On ne s'ennuie pas, ayant l'impression d'être en récréation perpétuelle. Les élèves qu'il le fréquentent, savent comment se distraire car les études, dans la bouche d'une bonne majorité, c'est; _On trouve ça chiant_. Comme à l'église, lors d'une messe, les jeunes ça ne les branche pas un max. Provoquer, faire tourner en bourrique, se révolter, c'est l'éclate pour ces jeunes-là. Toutefois, ce qui est en train d'être concocté par le proviseur, qui est également la directrice de l'établissement, ne va sûrement pas être du goût de tout le monde aussi bien chez les filles que chez les garçons. Les sexes opposés se divisent déjà en général par cette différence due à des opinions qui divergent à tout âge et là, à 17 ans, les avis qui sont échangés s'avèrent particulièrement passionnés. Nous venons de Vénus et eux de Mars. Cela veut tout dire, non?

Cette nouveauté d'idée en pourparlers pour la mettre en application risque de ne vraiment pas faire l'unanimité. Mais Madeleine Hightower semble pourtant bien décidée à l'inclure dans le programme. Pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles pour une fois? La promo 95/ 96 annonce une bande d'étudiants au tempérament moins explosif plus assagi ainsi que équilibrée émotionnellement et moins menaçante ce qui pourrait un peu plus faciliter cette démarche non conventionnelle. Elle n'est pas dénuée de caractère, d'inventivité, d'imagination. Cependant, il y a toujours cette part d'ombre qui résiste. Les problèmes majeurs récurrents font encore partie du karma des élèves de ce lycée. Toutefois, il y a toujours l'espoir de corriger la malédiction dans ce quartier sensible, moyennement recommandable, situé au 297 boulevard Windsor. Mais on se fait des amis sur lesquels on peut compter. Ça rend meilleur. Les expériences font grandir, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Les dangers de la drogue auxquels certains peuvent être confrontés dus à l'envie de s'isoler loin vers un paradis artificiel, tentés par son paysage idyllique qui a le pouvoir de modifier la vue du monde tel qu'il est moche suivant l'état de la vision personnelle si celle-ci est très affectée et pour une seule raison; Fuir la réalité quand elle devient insupportable ainsi que pour ne plus penser à rien. Simplement, lorsque la vie paraît dure. Pas une excuse pour autant. Mais quand ce type de faute est commise par une personne qui vaille le coup en bonté, ayant toujours été une totale étrangère à cette addiction grave ou malheureusement un peu familière, ça sert quand même de tendre la main malgré qu'on la juge de brebis galeuse. Drogue,violence se compte non comme une fatalité croissante mais comme une minorité. Riverdale High n'abrite toutefois pas que le négatif.

Ce bon vieil adage... Encore utile de l'utiliser.

 _Le premier jour du reste de leur vie._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ce premier chapitre n'est que le début des présentations, le reste viendra dans le second chapitre. Ça aurait été trop long autrement.**

* * *

La rentrée a déjà eu lieu depuis quelques jours et un flambant neuf enseignant est attendu ce qui va apporter un véritable bouleversement dans ce programme habituellement classique. Il ne passera pas indifférent au regard de tous. D'ailleurs, en parlant de nouveau professeur, dans ce couloir du lycée, où Kristina Frye, enseignant l'histoire, la littérature et Madeleine Hightower qui déambulent durant l'interclasse, en viennent à aborder le sujet épineux.

\- Je pense que ça serait une bonne initiative.

\- Vous croyez réellement que ce projet est une bonne idée?

Frye, professeur à l'esprit ouvert, tolérante, sociable,perception intuitive, un peu médium sur les bords,non réfractaire à la nouveauté justement et donc aux mondes parallèles,appartenant à es intérêts personnels, se montre à cette seconde plutôt sceptique.

\- Oui. Ça va leur permettre de changer de vision, de les confronter à ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui pourrait leur servir.

La voix du proviseur fait alors preuve de détermination afin que l'on comprenne bien qu'elle veut rendre cette idée concrète,percevant cependant l'un tantinet pessimisme chez Kristina Frye.

\- Vous paraissez guère enchantée.

-Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que ça va les réjouir. Ça risque de provoquer des réactions vives.

-J'en suis consciente. Mais ils s'y n'auront pas le choix de toute façon.

Le professeur d'histoire, de littérature étirent un bref sourire, s'en doutant bien. Mais aucune alternative n'existe. Seuls les enseignants commandent et non les élèves. Ils devront s'y soumettre.

-Je doute fortement que ça plaise.

-Je sais.

-Et celui qui va s'y coller… Il va entrer dans la fosse aux lions. Le pauvre!

\- Vous exagérez un peu.

-Ils sont imprévisibles. lui rappelle-t-elle en la regardant, Madeleine Hightower qui ne peut qu'acquiescer, tête furtivement baissée.

\- Alors espérons que ce nouveau venu saura s'y prendre avec, arrivant à les canaliser.

\- Vous voyez.

Frye la désigne du doigt, l'expression presque narquoise, bouche élargie, ceci pris toutefois, légèrement à la plaisanterie.

\- Vous allez le pousser tout droit dans l'arène.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à apprendre à cuisiner.

Le proviseur se joint au sourire d'une manière plus réservée malgré la mise en garde de sa proche collègue.

\- Vous avez pensé aux conséquences? ils vont se révolter.

\- Il y a une chose que vous oubliez. rappelle-t-elle à son tour, aimablement, se regardant toutes deux à nouveau, intrigant le professeur.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Je suis le général en chef du lycée. Comme vous l'avez dit, je sais comment commander les troupes.

Kristina Frye acquiesce à son tour aussi, ne rectifiant rien à cette réflexion très vraie. L'adjudant autoritaire de Riverdale sait faire respecter les règles grâce à un gant de fer, au sein de cet établissement difficile, sachant de quelle manière diriger en intégrant un minime dosage de flexibilité. Toujours sur ses gardes, aux aguets du moindre mouvement à contre-courant. Les règles sont les règles et les écarts de conduite sont sanctionnés. Elle compte bien qu'ils s'y n'est pas non plus une mère Fouettard comme on aurait pu la surnommer. Elle sait comment remettre la pagaille en ordre. Concernant les élèves au sang chaud, c'est ce jugement porté qui perpétue cette légende , la faisant persister sans connaître ceux qui ont contribué à un renouvellement de ce sang moins piquant. La sauce salsa s'est adoucie.

Par ailleurs, il existe un groupe composé de huit membres de copains âgés de 17,18 ans aux personnalités, là, contrastées et sympathiques même si quelques fautes ont été commises par deux d'entre eux dans un passé proche. Les erreurs ont ne s'en débarrassent pas aussi facilement. Nous les traînons tel un boulet attaché à la cheville comme pendant une liberté surveillée. Cependant,on peut toujours se racheter de ses bêtises suivants lesquelles. Si ce n'est pas trop tard...

Cette voie leur a été accordé. Pas si dangereux et méchant à fréquenter. A eux de suivre le chemin de la prudence. Qu'importe! Teresa Lisbon, Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Michelle Vega, Summer Edgecombe, Tamzin Dove, sans oublier Daniel Ruskin. De braves ados avec qui rien n'est soporifique et à consommer sens tellement de modération. A eux tous, ils sont un cocktail énergétique à la saveur addictive. Qui arriverait à s'en dispenser?

 **A l'appel et présentation:**

Une première adorable jeune fille, mademoiselle Teresa Lisbon. L'aînée de trois frères, veillant sur eux depuis la mort violente, dramatique de leur mère, celle-ci décédée dans un accident de voiture causé par un chauffard ivre alors que la jeune fille n'était âgée que de 12 ans. Cette mort brutale a amputé la famille ce qui a conduit le père a basculé dans la dépression ainsi que dans des crises d'alcoolisme, rendant des périodes insupportables rapprochées. A travers la vision des enfants cela devient presque invivable et encore plus au regard de Teresa qui assiste avec ses frères à cette dégringolade, se sentant tous impuissants face à la détresse de leur figure paternelle qui s'y enfonce davantage. Mère infirmière, père pompier, tout a été ébranlé brusquement. Monsieur Lisbon a égaré tous ses repères, laissant à son unique fille son rôle afin de le relayer dans ses responsabilités paternelles. Heureusement que sa maturité croissante durant ces trois dernières années permet de maintenir l'équilibre du foyer. L'instabilité des fondements patriarcaux cependant bancale a été un peu plus redressée depuis mais l'insouciance de l'adolescente a été en partie compromise suite à cet événement douloureux ainsi que sa série de conséquences. Un homme sombre rapidement dans les affres des abîmes, se laissant couler. Faire tout son possible à 17 ans et déjà une prouesse considérable surtout quand porte à bout de bras la fratrie. Lorsque la vie responsabilise vite, ça pèse. Mais vis-à-vis du dévouement de leur sœur, Tommy, James et Stan ne peuvent qu'être reconnaissants.

Par chance, comme tout ado, beaucoup à cet âge, son insouciance est retrouvée au contact de sa bande de copains bien sûr, mais aussi de son petit ami, Kimball Cho. Malgré son passé de délinquant, la demoiselle lui a donné l'occasion de resserrer les liens avec lui après avoir appris à le connaître, l'écouter et devenir celle à qui, par miracle, il est parvenu à se confier à ce sujet, surmontant sa complication, à se livrer. Certainement dû par son éducation et également à son séjour en camp de redressement militaire suite à ses mauvaises fréquentations. Les Avon Park Playboys, gang dans lequel Kimball a fait ses preuves à 14 ans au cours d'un rite initiatique qui fut de voler une voiture, recevant bien plus tard le surnom de Iceman. Convaincant dans la peau du petit voyou auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter, spécialement quand il en est venu à se disputer avec le leader du gang prénommé KS avant de lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule suite à un différend. A partir de là, le jeune homme d'origine coréenne, américain de naissance et originaire de Oakland, quitta le gang et ses parents qui prirent des mesures radicales en envoyant là-bas. Une mise à l'épreuve sans liberté conditionnelle durant deux ans. S'ensuivit un déménagement, quittant là, sa ville natale pour Sacramento. Marqué dans son dossier, seul Riverdale l'a accepté tout en le mettant en garde. A la moindre récidive, il ne sera plus question de lui accorder une autre chance.

\- _Est-ce bien clair_?

Madeleine Hightower ne plaisanta pas. Néanmoins, le nouveau venu à ce moment compris parfaitement l'avertissement, celui-ci émis d'un ton austère.

\- _Oui madame_.

Il répondit comme un jeune soldat bien docile en la présence de ses parents, tous les trois assis dans le bureau de la directrice. Ces deux années passées dans ce camp militaire lui a mis du plomb dans la tête, acquérant aussi, bien que différemment, une bonne dose de maturité, force mentale, coupant définitivement les ponts avec ses mauvaises influences. Ces points communs découverts entre autre avec Teresa quand ils sont devenus amis. Solitaire au début, chambrer par le dissipé Daniel Ruskin, le joyeux luron, agitateur à ses nombreuses heures, avec qui la mésentente se dissipa au bout de trois mois. Grâce à cette nouvelle discipline inculquée, Kimball ne céda pas à l'impulsivité de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la provocateurs excellent toujours afin de faire perdre ces moyens au bizuté.

Après une explication entre les deux jeunes, bien avant cet incident volontaire, Danny pour les intimes, l'avait bousculé dans les escaliers du lycée peu après l'arrivée de Kimball qui lui avait alors lancé sèchement, agacé; _Tu as un problème avec moi_? Le rescapé de la délinquance qui avait sévi s'était retrouvé confronté à la tentation de se défendre physiquement.

- _Ouais. Peut-être bien._

Le jeune Houdini du milieu forain, surnom tout de même qui l'avait mérité en faisant ses preuves, au comportement néanmoins frondeur, avait ajouté comme option supplémentaire le répondant d'une grande gueule, Kimball réagissant avec un soudain énervement à son égard. A ce moment, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore Teresa, celle-ci ne se trouvant pas loin en compagnie de son amie Grace Van Pelt, la jeune fille s'approcha de plus près, connaissant par contre la sale habitude du perturbateur qui s'avérait être son que ça ne dégénère, déjà habituée à jouer les médiatrices à la maison lorsque ses frères se battent, elle s'incrusta au sein de cette confrontation qui sembla bientôt s'envenimer.

\- _Eh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe_?

- _T'en mêles pas,Teresa. C'est entre moi et lui_.

La manière dont Danny avait articulé le lui dans sa bouche était à la fois méprisante et menaçante. Hâtivement, le jeunes persécuté en conclut, prêtant à confusion, qu'il s'agissait là d'un harcèlement aux motivations racistes. Mais à la décharge du *trublion, ce n'était pas le cas, une confirmation provenant dans la seconde de la défenseuse de ses copains, non agressive, posée.

\- _Danny n'a aucun problème parce que tu as des origines asiatiques_.

\- _Coréennes_. rectifia-t-il avec réactivité, le ton demi-sec.

- _Ok,excuse-moi. Coréennes_.

Kimball les regarda et subitement descendit ensuite à toute allure avant de leur lancer une expression hargneuse,accompagnée d'une voix hostile avant de disparaître.

\- _Et puis j'mens fiche_.

Teresa le suivit des yeux, laissée sur la faim de ses mots, désolée pour lui. Par la suite, elle ne s'abstint pas d'extérioriser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans ménager Danny, en employant une légère véhémence.

\- _Tu n'es qu'un con. Tu le sais_?

Puis continua à son chemin tandis que Grace qui était en train de s'avancer, l'air dérouté,

demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- _Rien_.

*Le semeur de trouble avait été littéralement vidé par tout son entrain de ***** boutefeu, vexé par sa pote pour l'avoir traité de con. Sa conscience lui transmit qu'il en était bien un ainsi qu'une tête de pieuvre à la mentalité d'un gros dur qui ne faisait pas longtemps, dans ce cas, illusion. Pourquoi une tête de pieuvre qui à première écoute n'a aucun sens? Cela signifirait la décomposition des êtres et des âmes. Juste pour insulter car chez Danny, davantage, sa connerie dénommée ainsi, provient de l'univers de la fête foraine quand il y naviguait. Dû à son comportement parfois de mariole, de tête de con, d''abruti. La sympathie chez certains forains envers le très jeune prodige était quasiment nulle, passablement apprécié dû par ses attitudes multiples. Sa sœur aînée Angela, lui avait déjà fait la leçon en le prévenant de changer d'attitude s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres, que ça lui serait salutaire. Mais parler à des ados c'est comment parler à des décérébrés. Ça passe par là, ça ressort de l'autre côté. Avec Kimball, cela aurait pu virer à une guéguerre dont des conflits importants auraient été illimité n'y a que les idiots qui restent sur leur position. ...

* * *

 ***Trouvé sur internet, roman noir; Une pieuvre dans la tête. Boutefeu, qui suscite, exacerbe les querelles.**

 **Reprise de la phrase de Rigsby(décérébré) dans la saison 2 épisode 20. De rigueur, non? Haha!**


	3. Message Réponse à Guest

Bonsoir,

En lisant le commentaire, je me suis demandée pourquoi une telle réaction même si je pense que c'est excessif sans vouloir offenser à moins que j'ai mal compris le sens dans lequel vous avez voulu le dire. Si oui, ça prête vraiment à confusion, désolé, et si non; Je ne pensais pas que ça serait pris comme ça. Au cas où, je m'explique. Il sera question oui de la relation entre un professeur et une élève comme il y a eu dans Hartley Coeurs à vif mais à nommer ça du viol...? Il aurait fallu dire détournement de mineur ce qui aurait été approprié, je suis d'accord.

Et dans cette histoire vu la mention, il n'y a pas de passages explicites donc pas de gêne qui pourrait être occasionnée. Dans cette série, si vous la connaissez, il y a déjà eu ce genre d'histoire et évidemment on paye les conséquences dues à cet interdit et au vue de la loi.

Il arrive qu'il y ait une attirance, des sentiments réciproques entre un professeur et un(e) élève dans la réalité même si ça ne va pas plus loin pour ne pas avoir de problèmes justement et par rapport à l'âge. Mais des fois cela peut être plus fort que tout. Je reprends cette situation très délicate comme dans la saison 4 de cette série(et qui a déjà eu lieu bien avant) puisque cela fait partie de l'histoire en autre. Je respecte votre opinion, que ça vous déplaise et quiconque est libre de ne pas continuer à lire une fanfiction pour une raison ou une autre. Vous avez eu le courage d'exposer votre pensée. C'est bien.

A nouveau, si le sens du commentaire dans lequel moi je l'ai compris est bon,je voudrais savoir si ça gêne. Si oui, dites-le à la suite de ce message et je supprimerai la fanfiction. Et si non, je continuerai. Si je n'ai pas très bien saisi le sens du commentaire, alors on efface tout et on recommence. ;-) Ça me surprend tellement. C'est tout.

* * *

 **Message édité le 26/07/2017**

 **La fanfiction ne sera pas supprimée.**

 **:)**

 _ ***Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas pensé à supprimer la fanfiction juste par rapport au premier commentaire mais simplement la crainte qu'il n'y en ait d'autres de ce genre rapidement après (tout peur arriver) qui soient postés et par simple tranquillité d'esprit, si ça c'était produit, c'est pour cette unique raison que je l'aurais supprimé.**_

 **Le débat est clos car on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus et le site n'est pas fait pour. ;)**

 **Le 29/07/2017**

 **Je répondrai à la review en postant le second chapitre. :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**A Guest:** **Comme je l'ai marqué, vous avez eu le courage d'exprimer votre opinion et c'est bien. J'ai bien compris que c'était une opinion personnelle comme la nouvelle. Pour avoir signalé que je pouvais supprimer l'histoire, j'ai rajouté une note dans le commentaire qui vous était adressé afin de préciser mon intention.**

 **L'âge légale aux yeux de la loi oui. Par rapport à l'histoire, à ça, j'ai rajouté une précision sur l'introduction; "** ** _L_** _ **a manière dont cela va être traitée ne sera en rien choquante, immorale du point de vue de la loi."**_ **Je comprends bien que l'âge du consentement est 18 ans, j'ai lu qu'aux Etats-Unis c'était entre 16 et 18 ans suivant les états. Je prends en compte mais quand deux personnes, comme là, éprouvent des sentiments et les concrétisent, ils ne vont plus penser à ce que la loi défend, à la réaction de quiconque à l'instant présent où ça se passe puisque comme je l'ai écrit, c'est plus fort que tout. Et si j'aurais dû suivre ce que dit cette loi, pour illustrer la situation, ça ne m'aurait pas intéressé. C'est de montrer justement ce que ça engendre.**

 **Par rapport à ce que vous avez dit;** **Que l'enseignant en tire avantage alors qu'il exerce une position d'autorité (donc le consentement dans ces conditions, même en faisant abstraction de l'âge, c'est déjà moyen...). Pour y répondre, mais par rapport à la fanfiction, déjà d'un, il ne la force pas et le personnage de Jane n'a pas un esprit de prédateur, lubrique. Il ne se sert pas d'elle ou de sa fragilité pour profiter d'une jeune fille. Et je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que vu le contexte familial dans lequel vit Teresa, il n'y a rien de romantique à en retirer. Elle a 17 ans, il en a 25, ils ont huit ans de différence. Elle est mineure, c'est un adulte, un professeur, la différence n'est pas anodine. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Mais ça arrive et comme je l'ai dit aussi, ce n'est pas sans conséquences. J'ai voulu m'inspirer de ce qui a pu se passer dans Hartley Coeurs à Vif et le titre, on devine que cela y est lié, si bien sûr on connaît. :) Donc, automatiquement on sait un peu à quoi s'attendre ou s'en faire une idée.**

 **Dans cette série tout n'est pas rose, lisse et ce problème délicat que je reprends entre autre fait partie de l'histoire. Après ça pourrait beaucoup plus choquer à mon goût suivant comment ça serait traité et si c'était vulgaire. Honnêtement, je serais davantage choquée si ça serait une jeune fille de 13, 14 ans car c'est encore plus jeune, même 15, avec un homme de cet âge. A 17 ans on est mineur, ce n'est pas légal, d'accord, mais ça se rapproche plus de 18 ans. Mais j'ai compris, c'est la loi en elle-même. Elle aurait été tout juste majeure, de toute façon, un élève et un professeur ne doivent pas sortir ensemble. Je rassure, l'histoire n'émane rien de pervers. Je veux dire la sensation. Quand on parle de contextes familiaux, dans Hartley, ça en regorge et ce n'est pas pour cette raison que si on rajoute ce type de romance c'est malaisant. Tout dépend de l'esprit, du regard d'une personne. Nous sommes tous différents.**

 **Parler de la drogue aussi c'est très délicat et peut ne pas mettre à l'aise même si ce n'est pas pareil et plus grave à mes yeux. Mais encore, j'insiste, tout dépend de la manière dont on traite le sujet. Je me suis également expliquée à nouveau et je ne cherche pas à faire changer d'avis, convaincre. Bien évidemment que ça peut ébranler des parents si leur enfant sort avec un corps enseignant. Ça les mettrait dans une rage folle et faire un esclandre avant de porter plainte. Juste que c'est une simple histoire et qu'il faut la prendre aussi comme ça même si les éléments ne sont pas bénins et que ça anime cette sorte de sentiment. Vous avez votre opinion, vous l'avez exprimé une fois encore et j'ai la mienne.**

 **Nous n'allons pas en faire un débat de toute façon et le lieu n'est pas approprié. ;)**

* * *

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite des présentations des élèves qui est longue et pas encore finies. Il faut bien les présenter. Haha!**

 **Je vous laisse en compagnie des autres présentés.**

 **Je remercie à nouveau Mammar1998 et melina. :)**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

Dans la cour, plus tard, Danny lui ordonna de se retrouver devant le grand portail de sortie ainsi que d'entrée du lycée, à la fin des cours. Kimball le compris comme un règlement de compte dû au ton un peu rêche de son harceleur. Mais une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, à la surprise générale des proches du jeune Houdini ainsi que de d'autres élèves présents, celui-ci embarrassé, présenta ses excuses, étonnant le nouveau venu qui n'était pas certain à cet instant de se retenir, pour mieux replonger dans l'affrontement physique. Peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Toutefois, il sut réellement se contrôler lorsque son meilleur ennemi lui déclara simplement; _Désolé, mec. j'aurais pas dû t'asticoter comme ça._

\- _Ok._

La querelle finalement tourna court. Les garçons contrairement aux filles, arrivent vite à passer à autre chose et le flegme conservé de Kimball le sauva. On imagine le pire, craignant une bagarre, puis cela se solutionne comme par magie. Dany avait prouvé à cet instant présent qu'il n'était pas le crétin de service. Peu après, Teresa qui avait assisté aux excuses présentés par son ami, commença à s'intéresser au nouvel élève, le trouvant mystérieux et qui ne méritait pas de rester méconnu. Alors quand ils apprirent vraiment à se connaître, les liens des deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient formés, évoluèrent au fur et à mesure, les menant tout d'abord vers des rapports amicaux avant que ceux-ci ne se transforment à une relation amoureuse. Depuis, tous deux se complètent avec bonheur ce qui la comble malgré la légère réticence éprouvée lorsque le jeune homme se montra honnête en lui racontant son expérience de mauvais garçon qu'il avait eu au sein de ce gang ainsi que les conséquences fâcheuses qui suivirent. Cependant, Teresa sut voir en lui son meilleur, véritable aspect intérieur malgré, là, son apparence impassible. Et comme preuve à l'appui, Kimball se révéla être un petit ami attentionné, protecteur, tendre avec la jeune fille mais aux yeux cachés des gens juste par pudeur ainsi que par un caractère réservé.

Les démonstrations affectives en public ne font pas partie de son tempérament, ne lui reprochant pas d'ailleurs, miss Lisbon ayant en commun cette pudeur aussi, dû également à un tempérament réservé. Sans oublier, dynamique, droite, loyale, généreuse, à l'écoute de ses amis et étant pour le respect des règles. Néanmoins, quelques défauts seraient aussi, à lui reprocher. La demoiselle possède un caractère de cochon par moment, parfois têtue, pas vraiment rancunière mais vive quand la colère monte, capable de blesser en paroles. Ses racines portugaises, irlandaises sont, d'autre part, une richesse personnelle qui la rend fière évidemment. Concernant la suite de ses qualités, Teresa est courageuse, volontaire, élève studieuse, sérieuse, une petite copine que l'on peut considérer quand même comme idéale. Toutefois, comme Kimball ainsi que ses amis, l'adolescente parvient à dissimuler ses émotions sous la carapace qu'elle s'est formée, résultant de sa vie privée. Altruiste également,telle que sa très bonne copine Grace.

Pour ce qui est de ce harcèlement, bref, après sa tête de bizut qu'on lui a attitré malgré lui, cette méchante idée germée d'un coup est apparue à cause d'une oreille qui avait traînée au moment où le nouvel arrivant à intégré Riverdale. Alors que Danny était en train d'errer dans le couloir pendant une interclasse, son ouïe intercepta une conversation entre Madeleine Hightower et la responsable de la réinsertion sociale de l'ex-délinquant. De cette façon, l'oreille fouineuse involontairement, put entendre que Kimball Cho avait passé deux ans dans ce camp de redressement militaire. Le mauvais génie de l'esprit avait soumis que ce serait vachement amusant de se mettre à embêter l'ex-voyou afin de tester ses limites. Le but donc; Le pousser à bout et le faire exploser même si c'était à ses risques et péril. Le danger, Danny connaît bien et semble ne pas l'effrayer.

Heureusement, que certains ados savent repêcher une conscience non encore totalement noyée dans la stupidité, celle-ci diagnostiquée très souvent de congénitale. La raison pour laquelle la réputation de Riverdale ne cesse de perdurer. Le lycée est un univers impitoyable voire aussi un monde de chacal ou des bagarres de hyènes peuvent éclater. Ce type d'animation débordante dont beaucoup s'en passerait bien est jugée d'épouvantable et encore plus par un passé non si lointain, conservant son record en matière de sa fréquentation infernale. Ce qui tempère le jeu sont des personnes comme Grace Van Pelt également et particulièrement, ne s'énervant presque jamais malgré ce surnom de moquerie qu'on lui a attribué il y a de ça quelques temps déjà. Mais ça reste. Voici, les dents de la mer, nom donné dû à son appareil dentaire qui fait toujours rire lorsqu'on en porte un. Ce simple détail ne gâche en rien la joliesse de cette jeune fille. Et les gamins sont bêtes. Les adolescents sont un mélange d'enfant d'une mentalité de 10,12 ans et de leur âge actuel, un peu plus âgé. Une sorte de mi-adulte qui traverserait un cyclone pullulant d'hormones et qui endommagerait le cerveau dont l'action semblerait être irréversible. D'où la moquerie infantile.

Il est certain que ça agace, vexe, blesse, si bien que l'on voudrait rester couché sous sa couette et ne plus sortir de sa chambre de jeune fille contrairement à la ravissante rousse d'1m73 déjà. La taille de Grace lui a valu également un autre surnom au collège; La girafe, continuant un peu au lycée, en seconde. Cela force l'admiration de voir qu'une personne fait face aux moqueurs croisés. Lorsque l'on n'a pas le choix. Comme pour un surtout, envers elle mais pour une autre raison encore. Rire de dents baguées continue à persister dans la bouche des semi-grands. De la géante, elle est passée aux dents de la mer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette raillerie abat son moral, surmontant. Cela dit...

- _Le lycée c'est l'enfer._

Une réflexion faite à sa proche amie Teresa il y a de ça quelques mois, celle-ci y ayant acquiescer, ajoutant à ceci un soulignement des lèvres.

Grace Van Pelt a grandi dans une petite ville de l'Iowa parmi les chevaux. Son père, coach de football reconnu; Amos Van Pelt, à été muté il y a trois ans à Sacramento pour entraîner les Gold Lions Woods. Concernant sa mère, la jeune fille n'en parle jamais. On ne sait pas si ses parents ont divorcé aussi ou comme pour son amie, si celle-ci est décédée. Plus que secrète à ce sujet quand on lui pose des questions à ce propos qui se sont peu à peu estompées puisque l'adolescente n'y a jamais répondu. Un véritable mystère qui semble irrésolu. Est-ce lié à ou pas mais elle est d'un caractère très sensible mais également intelligente malgré sa naïveté, candeur. Aussi très croyante ainsi que très réceptive au paranormal.

La croyance, le départ de sa ville natale font partie des points communs avec Teresa qui a quitté Chicago suite au décès de sa mère, son père muté après demande de transfert à la caserne de Sacramento; West Fire Station. Grace a toujours quant à elle étudié en école publique contrairement à son amie qui était dans le privé en école catholique chez les sœurs. Les événements de la vie même noirs, amènent parfois dans ses bagages un lot de rencontres aux ondes positives qui réconfortent et soutiennent l'âme en peine y compris une chaîne en plaqué-or sur laquelle un pendentif en forme de croix se balance, comparable à un pentacle de protection, celui-ci légué en héritage par une mère aimante, bienveillante.

Le cou de miss Lisbon ne lui a jamais fait d'infidélité. Comme le collier de Grace mais c'est une autre histoire. Les points communs ne s'arrêtent pas en si bonne route. A son tour, miss, Van Pelt est douce, détenant un sens moral accentué et parvient à juger les gens d'une manière juste quelques fois dans l'ensemble. Sportive, l'esprit qui pétille, l'adolescente est discrète, honnête, détestant les mensonges et ce qui est artificiel. Sa personnalité est déjà bien construite, unique comme son groupe d'amis, possédant une particularité exceptionnelle également comme une autre de ses copines. La concernant c'est avoir une cousine aux prédispositions médiumniques qui se prénomme Yolanda qui l'a déjà fait entrer en contact avec un proche. Sa mère peut-être? Convaincre ses camarades de lycée de participer à une séance de spiritisme lui plairait énormément, pour bien leur prouver que ça existe. En tout cas, Tamzin Dove, son nom de sorcière Wicca, de son vrai nom; Sarah Jones, originaire du New Jersey, s'avère être la moins septique d'entre tous et ne serait pas réfractaire à ce genre d'expérience.

En venant à cette troisième jeune fille, du côté de sa cellule familiale, sa mère s'est suicidée l'an dernier, étant de père inconnu. Suite à ce drame, elle a souffert de petits troubles psychiatriques, redoublant ainsi son année après avoir suivi entre-temps une thérapie, initiative prise par sa tutrice, sa tante chez qui elle vit à présent, celle-ci habitant Sacramento. Ce qu'il a sauvé de sa détresse psychique, émotionnelle à été son attirance pour la religion neo-païenne wicca, s'autoproclamant par la suite, alors, sorcière. Cette pratique provenant du vieil anglais wicca craft est considérée par les adeptes comme une philosophie qui s'appuie sur des croyances chamaniques ou druidiques ainsi que la mythologie gréco-romaine, slave, celtique et nordique.

Les wiccans prônent un culte envers la nature, s'adonnent à la magie, se vouant également à certains dieux comme Hécate la déesse de la lune.

" _ **An'ye Harm None No What Ye Wit."**_

En anglais, archaïsant; **Si nul n'est lésé, fais ce que tu veux**. Cela s'appuie sur le principe de tolérance, le respect de la nature. La wicca revendique l'art de vivre en harmonie avec son environnement. Pour eux, la magie représente une énergie cosmique présente en chacun de nous. Un autre des principes comme en magie noire, rouge, est la loi du triple retour. Tout ce que l'on fait sera rendu trois fois. Que ce soit négatif ou positif. Et Tamzin y adhère tout comme ses amis qui ont adhéré à son nom de prêtresse wicca. Cette croyance est celle de la réincarnation. L'existence quant à elle de polarité par rapport au monde, la conscience universelle, sont bipolaires, féminin, masculin. Elle fusionne avec. Les Cowans sont définis comme ceux qui ne croient pas en le pouvoir de la wicca. La mignonne petite sorcière s'avère être fascinée par les sorts que l'on peut jeter, s' y exerçant. Elle vénère le dieu à cornes et la triple déesse. Entre Teresa, Grace, Tamzin, la croyance, malgré sa différence, est sacrée. Une complémentarité entre les demoiselles même si cela diffère de ce qui est conventionnel.

La jeune fille est sans doute fantasque pour une norme de personnes, impressionnant à la rigueur par sa personnalité hors norme justement qui peut faire peur mais elle sait se faire respecter et ne craint rien. Certainement dû à son vécu récent. Quand Tamzin a fait son entrée au lycée, celle-ci a plus intrigué sans vraiment se faire rejeter ou être moquée. Oooh! Surtout pas! Malheur! Ou à court terme par Danny Ruskin qui bizarrement a craint d'un sort lancé par la demoiselle, qui consistait à le neutraliser dû par ses ondes jugées négative et l'éloigner pendant un petit moment. Voilà la punition quand on se permet de se moquer, de trouver ça risible.

Il se demande encore si ce fut une coïncidence ou si son don avait été réellement efficace. Durant deux semaines, il resta chez lui après avoir attrapé un rhume carabiné. Rester plus longtemps au chaud mais plusieurs jours passés, enfermé, l'avait déprimé car ses amis lui manquait ainsi que le lycée, étrangement. Plus exactement faire le guignol en cours. L'avantage qu'il en tira fut de se sentir en sécurité loin de Tamzin. Le sort avait peut-être fonctionné, qui sait?

Lorsqu'il retourna au lycée, le nez encore un peu encombré, Danny prit la décision de se tenir éloigné de l'apprentie sorcière surdouée, non réellement mal aimée, durant un petit moment, sous-estimant un peu moins le pouvoir des sortilèges, si un, bien sûr avait été lancé puis fonctionné. Néanmoins, plus tard, pour se faire pardonner, après avoir mis sa peur de côté et avoir été rassuré par Teresa qui lui dit que c'était injustifié et que le rhume qu'il avait attrapé n'avait sans doute pas avoir avec un éventuel sort jeté, il invita Tamzin à manger une glace. Toutefois, lors de cette confession, miss Lisbon, rien que pour l'embêter dû son comportement en général, elle ajouta; _Mais on ne peut être jamais sûr de rien._ Cette remarque le laissa tout de même pensif. La pièce de monnaie est toujours retournée à son envoyeur.

Par ailleurs, cette invitation surprit la jeune magicienne qui ne refusa cependant pas. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas donner une seconde chance.

Par la suite, apprenant tous deux à mieux se connaître aussi, au fur et à mesure, Danny commença à éprouver de l'attirance envers la jolie sorcière wiccane ce qui devint réciproque après avoir commencé à apprécier le cowan. Qui l'aurait cru? Et mutuellement. Malgré cet inconvénient qui continue à subsister, par rapport à cette pratique, le cœur parle. Le plus souvent, la magie s'opère naturellement. Flirt improbable et pourtant. Et qu'ils apparaissent atypiques, est leur force.

Concernant le drame qu'a également vécu Tamzin dove, celle-ci n'en a jamais trop parlé avec ses copains, assez secrète aussi tout comme d'ailleurs sa copine Grace, un autre point commun. Malgré que monsieur Houdini ait essayé d'ouvrir la discussion alors qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet sur la famille, il en profita pour lui poser une question à propos de sa mère. Ne désirant en parler, la jeune sorcière lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Sur ces paroles jugées silencieusement brusques, il ne pensa pas cependant que c'était de l'insensibilité ainsi que de l'indifférence. Danny en conclut simplement que pour la jeune fille, aborder ce sujet devait lui faire plus de mal que de bien, n'insistant pas. Ou était-ce tout autre? Tamzin tendit peu après sa cuillère en direction du jeune homme et lui fit goûter une bouchée de glace à la menthe et au nougat sans trouver ce mélange trop mauvais. Cette invitation chez le glacier n'avait été pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Ils en sont la preuve maintenant.

A présent, Danny Ruskin qui a été cité à plusieurs reprises depuis le début, se doit d'être enfin présenté. Il est temps. Ce jeune enquiquineur qui ne se lasse pas de faire tourner en bourrique pas mal de gens avec un sans-gêne inébranlable, est issu d'une famille de forain qui a navigué dans cet univers depuis l'enfance. A son palmarès, un numéro de virtuose de l'évasion qui lui a donc valu ce surnom d'Houdini junior. Durant les grandes vacances, allant rendre visite à sa famille, il en a profita pour réaliser un exploit grandiose dont il s'est vanté justement lors de la rentrée, ce qui épata, stupéfia, émerveillant son groupe d'amis. Le perturbateur de Riverdale avait réussi à s'échapper d'un aquarium rempli d'eau dans lequel il était enchaîné, parvenant à se libérer.

Les élèves de ce lycée sont à eux seuls des phénomènes au bon sens du terme lorsqu'ils côtoient un domaine où les talents extraordinaires sont exploités. Dans le sien, l'ado s'est surpassé, en bravant l'extrême danger. Malgré ses défauts comportementaux, de caractère également, son esprit d'entourloupeur, un peu menteur, pouvant blesser par son attitude moqueuse, on peut toutefois compter sur sa solide loyauté envers ses camarades. Côté qualités, il s'avère être attendrissant, non dénué de sensibilité et sait de quelle façon divertir. Néanmoins, on ne peut ignorer son insolence, impertinence, sa nature de provocateur et narquoise. Il est aussi fantaisiste, aimant ce qui est anticonformiste. Le problème chez lui est qu'il n'assume pas très souvent ses erreurs mais en faisant le tri dans sa mauvaise foi, il sait quand même lorsqu'il faut reconnaître ses fautes.

Pudique, même si ça ne saute pas aux yeux, un peu timide avec les filles si une lui plaît. De l'énergie, du culot à revendre, imaginatif comme Summer Edgecombe, quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux également. Ils forment vraiment tous une fantastique équipe. Et en parlant de, cet autre membre déborde quand à elle de joie, d'expansivité, d'exubérance ainsi que pétillante. Il faut la suivre.

Langue non dans sa poche évidemment, volontaire ainsi que emportée telle une tornade, son look fait transparaître une forte personnalité, se fichant de ce que l'on peut bien penser d'elle. Mèche rose épaisse sur le devant qui lui tombe des fois sur l'œil gauche, blonde platine, une petite bombe au sens propre comme au sens physique. Cette jeune fille peut sortir ses griffes pour se défendre et défendre ses amis si besoin était, regorgeant du reste d' une audace exacerbée. Utile comme pouvant jouer en sa défaveur tout comme son tempérament de feu. A 16 ans, la jeune fille a rencontré une dépendance à la drogue ce qui a causé son renvoi de son ancien lycée après avoir été prise en flagrant délit derrière le bâtiment en possession d'un joint ainsi qu'une poche de marijuana. Ses parents prirent immédiatement la décision de l'envoyer en cure de désintoxication, parvenant à se sevrer au bout de neuf mois. Comme pour Kimball, pour cet écart de conduite, le lycée de Riverdale a été le seul à lui accorder une seconde chance, recevant toutefois à peu près le même avertissement que pour l'ex- Avon Park Playboys.

- _En temps normal, je refuserais que vous intégriez Riverdale malgré que nous ne pouvons nous être fiers de sa réputation, ce qui n'est pas une raison. Cependant d'après votre dossier de suivi depuis ce séjour en établissement spécialisé, vous avez fait preuve de volonté à vouloir vous en sortir et à désirer une réinsertion sociale pour reprendre vos études normalement dans un lycée. J'ai lu que vous avez rattraper votre retard grâce à soutien scolaire inclus au sein de l'institut même si vous avez rechigné au début car vous ne vouliez faire aucun effort. Il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas facile_.

Madeleine Hightower leva légèrement à cet instant un regard quelque peu jugeur, autoritaire. Toutefois, malgré que mademoiselle Edgecombe se montra pour une fois intimidée, trouvant le proviseur pas très commode. Cependant, la jeune fille émis une réponse honnête d'autant plus en présence de ses parents.

\- _Oui madame_. _C'est vrai_.

Posée et toute mignonne sans hypocrisie, désirant juste faire bonne impression et retrouver une vie de lycéenne.

\- _Bon! Vous êtes acceptée_. _Toutefois, j'attends beaucoup de votre conduite_. _J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas, mademoiselle Edgecombe_.

Entre un ton un peu sec et esquisse satisfait d'un sourire, l'inscription avait été validée. Jusqu'à maintenant, la directrice n'a pas été déçue par la demoiselle, faisant ses preuves et considérée comme la bienvenue. Le meilleur encouragement à exprimer serait de poursuivre sur cette bonne pente. Summer en a conscience.

Lors de son premier jour, néanmoins, Summer fit sensation par sa personnalité extérieure.Même si elle ne le cherche pas, elle attire toujours l'attention. Comment ne pas la remarquer? ...

* * *

 ***Composition de l'équipe de football américain; Gold Miners de Sacramento et d'une franchise professionnelle de football américain de l'United Football League basée à Sacramento. Mountains Lions anciennement Redwoods. La caserne West Fire Station existe vraiment.**

 **Pour la Wicca, recherches entreprises sur Wikipédia. J'ai repris monde de chacal, entendu dans The Middle, de circonstance. ;)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la fin des présentations. A suivre, le fameux jour tant redouté qui est l'inversement des rôles. Mécanique pour les filles, cuisine pour les garçons sans oublier l'arrivée du nouveau, futur professeur de sciences/chimie, de cuisine avant. J'ai repris cette situation dans Hartley car ça a été pour me guider, je l'avoue, mais j'ai un peu modifié. Par rapport à ça, je tiens à prévenir que le chapitre 4 risque d'avoir un tout petit retard. Je suis en train d'écrire à nouveau cette partie à cause de mon ancien disque dur qui à eu un sacré problème suite à une mise à jour d'un pilote. Bref! Comme je l'avais tapé directement, je n'ai pas pu la sauver à temps. J'avertis donc de ce retard, n'ayant pas été disposée à le réécrire auparavant. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse en compagnie de la dernière partie de l'appel des élèves. Aussi, il n'y aura pas que du Jisbon. ;) Comme ajout également; Hurt/confort.**

 **Merci encore à Mammar 1998 de suivre la fanfiction également. :)**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

Lors de sa rentrée, Summer, sac à dos sur l'épaule, démarche décontracte, qui avait déjà l'air d'appartenir aux habitués de l'établissement, fut présentée à la classe, en cours de littérature, après son arrivée, quatre minutes plus tard, suite à une visite express du lycée. La plupart la dévisagèrent, trouvant certainement, de la part de quelques-uns, que cette fille-là ne devait pas être pas banale. Était-ce un compliment ou une critique par la pensée? En tout cas, la nouvelle élève avait réussi à retenir l'attention. Quand au regard des autres, il parut jugeur, s'interrogeant. Miss Edgecombe, étant d'un tempérament, quant à elle à ne pas prêter attention à ce que l'on peut bien penser de sa personne, celle-ci ne s'attarda pas sur des jugements éloquents qui provinrent de quelques yeux. Les siens ne firent pas semblant de s'en aveugler, leur adressant par sa pensée personnelle, muette, toute son appréciation envers eux.

- _Si ça vous plaît pas, allez vous faire foutre, bande de pauvres nuls_!

S'agissant de ceux avec qui Summer allait se lier d'amitié, ils ne la jugèrent pas trop sévèrement. Cependant, quelques petites critiques s'immiscèrent dans la tête de Danny ainsi que de Michelle concernant la touche d'excentricité appliquée sur cette grosse mèche de cheveux. Les deux copains assis non loin l'un de l'autre, s'échangèrent un petit sourire légèrement sardonique. Des idées préconçues on les retrouvent partout. Quelques secondes après, tandis que la nouvelle était en train de s'avancer vers son bureau, la crétinerie du jeune Houdini émergea de sa sieste, sollicitant une pointe de sarcasme.

- _Chouette la mèche! Au fait! Summer, c'est bien été en français_?

- _Ouais, pourquoi_? répondit-elle, d'une manière pondérée, minime soupir intégré.

Pas folle la gamine!

\- _Non comme ça_. _C'est juste qu'entre ce rose, rose bonbon et ton prénom, on risque pas de te louper_.

- _Ce qui veut dire_? _Sois plus clair,n'ai pas peur_.

Le ton du charmant été affirmé, y incorpora un soupçon là, d'assurance avant que sa bouche ne souligne un furtif sourire, déstabilisant un tantinet monsieur avait face à lui une adversaire de taille.

\- _J'ai pas peur_.

- _Tu serais pas du genre arrogant, toi, par hasard_? lèvres féminines qui s'agrandirent.

- _Ben…. Ça se pourrait_.

Elle eut droit alors à une démonstration d'une grimace, accompagnée de son timbre légendaire, celui-ci d'un clown attardé, grotesquement exagéré et moqueur.

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais_.

La jeune fille, pas tellement impressionnée, le trouvant néanmoins marrant, lui fit part de sa perception qu'elle avait de lui.

\- - _Tu ne sais pas être toi-même, alors ça doit t'arranger de faire ce genre de pitrerie. Pour être bien accepté et bien vu, t'amuse la galerie. Tu le fais assez bien, j'avoue_.

- _Tu te prends pour Freud_?

Miss Edgecombe en sourit simplement, répondant au compliment précédent. Et hop! Un peu dans les dents, avec une remarque intelligente qui laissa Danny sans réplique.

\- _Pour ta gouverne, mon prénom et mon style représentent mon signe d'identification personnelle. C'est ma façon à moi d'exprimer qui je suis_.

- _Et tu es qui_? demanda Michell, l'oreille tendue depuis le début sans s'être manifestée jusqu'à cette seconde, l'attitude un peu hostile.

- _Que je suis comme je suis. C'est à prendre ou à laisser et j'assume_.

- _C'est pratique! Avec un discours pareil. Moi pour l'instant, c'est à laissé_.

- _Ça ne me gêne pas du tout_.

Ce premier contact antipathique laissa présager une animosité continuelle, principalement entre les deux jeunes filles. Comme elles peuvent être imprévisibles!

Les moins critiqueurs avaient été essentiellement Teresa, Grace et encore plus Cho. Lorsque Wayne avait demandé comment ils trouvaient la nouvelle élève, ajoutant par la suite une non très méchante réflexion mais l'étirement d'un bref sourire amusé en dit largement; _Avec son look on peut la repérer à distance,_ son amour secret partagea son propre avis en l'exprimant d'un ton neutre,le rendant néanmoins embarrassé. Un point de perdu, pensa-t-il. Baissé dans son estime?

\- _Faut pas exagérer. Il ne faut pas aussi systématiquement juger sur l'apparence. Elle est peut-être bien après tout. On ne la connait même p_ as.

- _Moi en tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de la connaître_.

Vega avait déjà forgé son opinion à propos de Summer, dont son hostilité s'était bien fait sentir auprès de ses copains sans épiloguer là-dessus. Seul Danny s'était montré franc, en toute modération. Pour une fois.

\- _Le courant n'est pas bien passé entre nous trois_.

Kimball assis non trop loin de la scène auparavant, s'était imposé pour apporter un complément d'information afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- _Vous n'avez pas été des plus cool avec elle non plus_.

\- _Ouais peut-être mais c'était juste pour la chambrer_.

\- _Je me demande si tu sais ce que veut dire chambrer, Danny_.

Cho ne se montra pas toutefois trop désagréable, lui rappelant quand même son grand défaut. Le très jeune prodige des numéros de foire le reconnut, tête fugitivement baissée.

\- _Ouais ok, j'admets mes fautes. Je suis souvent très lourd_.

\- _Le mot est faible_.

\- _Bon! Ok, j'ai compris_.

- _Tu la défends et tu ne la connais même pas_. rétorqua aimablement Michelle.

- _J'aime pas quand on s'attaque à quelqu'un gratuitement tout ça parce qu'il ne plaît pas_.

A la direction de son regard, tous devinèrent à quoi il faisait allusion et qui il était en train de viser. Danny ne pouvait que faire profil bas malgré que son ancien bouc émissaire à durée déterminée avait rangé sa rancune dans le tiroir. Le sujet était clos à présent.

\- _Je suis de son avis pour Summer. C'est vraiment pas sympa_.

Teresa ne fit pas preuve de véhémence, leur rappelant toutefois, à son tour, leur faux pas en matière de bienvenue. Cela a dû faire cogiter. …

Un matin, pas si loin, après cette nouvelle arrivée, monsieur goguenard alla saluer miss été. Lui renvoyer le salut aurait été trop simple. Elle opta alors pour un bonjour personnalisé en renvoyant l'appareil.

- _Ça t'irait bien la houpette et un anneau dans le nez_.

- _Salut à toi aussi_!

Summer continua à sourire sans arrêter son chemin, tendant juste le bras, tandis que Danny marmonna de son côté. Cette remarque le fit presque douter de son allure de garçon en jean et t-shirt fantaisiste.

\- _Ben quoi_! _Il est bien mon look_. se détaillant. _Moi j'aime bien_. _Pfff_! _Laisse tomber_.

Trois semaines plus tard, lorsqu'ils firent tous deux équipe en chimie, obtenant un B+ grâce à cette demoiselle assez bonne dans ce domaine, il en fut reconnaissant tant il était enjoué que ça remonte sa moyenne. L'entente durant la collaboration fut cordiale mais non, non plus exceptionnelle, le jeune Houdini lui donnant un peu de fil à retordre au début du bien qu'elle l'envoya balader, le traitant, la voix haussée, d'abruti au Q.I d'une huître.

- _Je me débrouillerai toute seule_!

Sur ces vexantes paroles, quelques jours plus tard après avoir médité dessus, il revint la voir pour s'excuser vis-à-vis de son attitude de guignol, pour ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ce travail d'équipe et passer aux aveux.

- _Tu as raison. Je n'arrive pas à être moi-même. C'est plus commode de me comporter comme ça. Ça m'arrange, oui_.

- _C'est chiant. On sait pas comment te prendre. Ça peut te jouer des tours_.

- _C'est drôle. C'est ce que m'a dit ma_ _sœur_. se confia-t-il, suivi d'un soulignement timoré de la bouche.

- _Tu devrais l'écouter davantage_. T _'es marrant comme mec, je l'admets mais suivant pour quoi, ça énerve plus qu'autre chose_.

- _Je sais. C'est plus fort que moi_.

Que Summer ait partagé la même pensée que Angela, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la considérer comme quelqu'un qui gagnait à être connu. Mais pas seulement. Une personne intéressante, anticonformiste. Ça se voyait déjà. Joint à cela, une tape amicale sur l'épaule, s'échangeant un petit sourire réciproque.

Avec miss Vega, l'entente s'établit petit à petit. Les filles peuvent aussi changer d'opinion lors de discussions en groupe avec le reste de la bande qui l'avait accueilli en tant que nouveau membre, à l'essai pour commencer. Pas les meilleures copines devenues ou particulièrement proches mais s'appréciant à présent en se respectant. Rien ne se fait en un jour de toute manière. Quant à Tamzin, elle ne l'a jamais jugé ou critiqué. Chacun est comme il est et fait ce qu'il veut. Summer s'est uniquement interrogé sur sa croyance wiccane, son attirance sur les rituels de magie, exprimant sa septicité envers cette pratique. Mais après tout...On ne sait jamais!

Le groupe était au complet.

Riverdale est réputé par ailleurs pour sa non discrimination. mais dans des cas majeurs qui touchent à ce type de problèmes comme la délinquance à haut risque, il y a toujours une limite à ne pas franchir. Tous l'assimilent un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui lie ces jeunes sont leurs fêlures du passé an autre. Et Wayne Rigsby en est aussi le parfait exemple.

Victime de maltraitances pendant son enfance par son père souvent absent pourtant, violent et alcoolique, le jeunes homme a été élevé par sa mère après le départ de son criminel de papa, une réflexion cinglante qu'il a souvent reçu dans les dents pour sa part.

Steven Robert, membre d'un gang de motard qui a depuis à son actif un braquage à main armée, a quitté définitivement le domicile, laissant une atmosphère sereine au sein du foyer.

Courageux, déterminé, sensible ainsi que maladroit, le jeune homme est également un peu empoté au contact des filles, spécialement une, dont il est secrètement amoureux, de Grace en particulier. Un très gentil garçon qui partage un surnom comme point commun avec le centre de ses sentiments; Le géant.

Plus d'1 mètre 80 à 17 ans, il aurait pu entrer dans une équipe professionnelle de basket dû par sa stature. Légèrement impulsif, irréfléchi aussi, un peu timide par moment, oui ce grand gaillard est devenu proche de Kimball Cho, trouvant ce différent point commun entre son père et son copain lors d'une partie de billard après les cours où la bande à l'habitude de se rendre, un lieu populaire pour les jeunes; Joe's Sharky Pool. Un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus recommandable qui dispose d'un espace avec deux billards, servant des boissons fraîches, chaudes où l'on peut également se restaurer sur place. Ce lieu de réunion sympathique se situe à environ 36 minutes du lycée et l'endroit où cet établissement et quant à lui placé est beaucoup plus enviable.

Les deux garçons s'était confiés l'un à l'autre à propos de leur vie familiale, surtout Wayne qui plaisanta à ce sujet.

\- _C'est fou! Je devrais m'abonner à gang magazine_.

La blague tomba à l'eau, le regard de Kimball braqué sur lui, l'expression stoïque, répondant juste par un; _Ouais, c'est ça_. Le ton expéditif, refroidit l'atmosphère ce qui ne dura pas longtemps après avoir échangé sur leurs sentiments envers leur expérience mutuelle et personnelle. Ça a en quelque sorte brisé radicalement la glace qui résista encore un peu. il n'en faut vraiment pas plus pour des garçons pour devenir de bons amis par la suite. Une partie de billard, une canette de Mountain Dew pour Wayne ainsi qu'un donuts, glaçage au chocolat gourmand, zebré par du chocolat blanc, saupoudré d'un arc-en-ciel de vermicelle et un Canada Dry pour Kimball. Faire plus ample connaissance est aussi simple que ça. Les gars ne chipotent pas. Néanmoins, un défaut retint l'attention du jeune observateur légèrement intolérant envers ceci. La manière de manger de son nouveau copain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors, affichant un air interrogatif, un peu dégoûté et un tantinet irrité. La franchise fut d'entrée le ciment de leur amitié.

\- _Tu manges toujours comme ça_?!

\- _Euh_? _Ouais_.

Cette réflexion corrigea partiellement ses manières de goinfre avant de remordre dedans, tâchant de glaçage le coin de la bouche. Kimball ne put détourner son regard, interloqué, à la limite de l'ahurissement.

\- _Ça va là_?

Le voyant le scruter vers la zone du minime barbouillage, il voulut s'assurer si sa façon de manger n'avait pas une nouvelle fois fait mauvaise impression, le demandant légèrement soucieux et embarrassé.

- _Ouais_.

- _Ah! Tant mieux_.

Le géant à la réaction petitement nigaude, soulagé de n'avoir pas empiré sa goinfrerie attitude, répondit en esquissant un sourire rassuré. Non pas dans l'intention de l'humilier en ne se montrant pas franc là, mais juste que l'agacement de Kimbal non désempli, lui avait suggéré qu'il se débrouille tout seul au lieu de jouer au guide des étapes du débarbouillage. Il aurait pu lui conseiller d'emporter avec lui une débarbouillette, un gant de toilette en terme canadien, chaque fois que son nouveau pote compterait s'en mettre autour de la bouche. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Mais en cas d'extrême exaspération, peut-être. Un service rendu pour à l'avenir et de faire attention indépendamment des autres. Si Grace l'aurait vu badigeonné par sa gourmandise, elle m'aurait eu comme vision ancrée celle d'un porc glouton. Ça, ça aurait été plus humiliant pour Wayne, le démoralisant. Les copains sont faits aussi pour dire ce qu'ils pensent des défauts. Et une ne se serait pas gênée non plus pour ne rien laisser passer, critiquant directement et d'une manière plus vive. Michelle Vega.

Père militaire, la demoiselle parle très bien espagnol ainsi qu'adepte des jeux vidéos. Volontaire, rusée, elle est un mélange d'origines cubaines ainsi que bien sûr espagnoles d'où l'excellente maîtrise de la langue.

Brillante élève, cheveux bruns, longs, mignonne, la studieuse jeune fille ne se laisse pas facilement approcher par les garçons qu'elle trouve en général stupide, bêtas, immatures. Parfois rigide dans ses avis, sans doute dû au patrimoine génétique, l'influence militaire qui déteint sans tellement trop de dureté toutefois, ça s'imprègne toutefois dans l'esprit. Téméraire, aimant s'amuser comme une fille de 17 ans, rire, allant de soi, suis néanmoins une droiture sans s'en écarter surtout dans ses études malgré les pitreries de Danny envers lesquelles elle n'est pas indifférente mais parfois mitigée pour certaines.

Elle ne peut alors s'empêcher de le traiter de saboteur sans que celui-ci ne le prenne mal, l'attisant au est arrivé des fois qu'il y ait de petites frictions à ce propos entre eux, de son comportement mais se rabibochant à la fin et sans s'embarrasser pour lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un emmerdeur de première classe, le flattant. Le clown de service comme surnommé par les filles. Quant aux garçons, ce troubleur hyperactif, les arrange par moment, le prenant comme il est. Une distraction gratuite pour tout le monde. Il y a toujours un public quelque part qui relaye.

Par ailleurs, le comble de l'ironie est qu'il existe des similitudes avec Summer mais en plus modérées par rapport au caractère ainsi que des différences sur quelques points comme par exemple la démonstration excessive concernant miss Edgecombe et le détachement pour Vega. Une séparation mineure entre ces deux-là mais minime. Michell ne se livre pas non plus librement mais n'intériorise trop rien en surplus non plus. Une fille non complexe, assez communicative, manquant cependant un peu de diplomatie comparée à Grace. Les atomes crochus, de toute manière, remportent entre eux tous, apprenant souvent des uns des autres. Même si des tensions, de l'hostilité ont eu lieu lors des premières rencontres, très peu entre les filles même si elles sont restées de leur côté, observant au début avant que l'opportunité ne se manifeste pour les unir amicalement, ils ne pouvaient que devenir amis inéluctablement. Et ceci grâce à l'amélioration de leur entente à la surprise générale qui s'est faite méthodiquement. De chics ados de Riverdale.

Récemment, ce joyeux groupe a pris la pause dans l'enceinte de la cour, dont certains assis sur le banc, photographiés par un serviable élève. Et sur la photo, à l'immense bonheur de Wayne, pas de Craig O' Laughlin immortalisé sur pellicule.

Kimball a enroulé ses bras autour des épaules de Teresa ainsi que de Grace, souriants, quant à son ami, celui-ci a enroulé les siens autour de la belle également, en un geste purement neutre. Tamzin soulevée dans les bras de Danny, le sourire de la jeune sorcière exalté ce qui n'a pas empêché au comique d'apporter une touche habile de drôlerie taquine en plaçant sa main derrière la tête de Michelle où son index, majeur ont formé des oreilles de lapin. Donnant-donnant, intuitive, elle en fit de même, grimace incluse. Si on effectuait des combinaisons en assemblant la personnalité de chacun, le résultat serait qu'ils se complètent.

- _Dites.. Cheese_.

- _Cheese_!

Oh! La belle photo souvenir!

Bienvenue ici.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello à tous,**

 **Normalement c** **e chapitre devait être posté plus tard mais j'ai finalement terminé à temps.**

 **Voici le début du fameux jour où les garçons et le filles vont débuter l'échange des rôles, la suite dans le chapitre 5 y compris la rencontre de Lisbon et Jane. Clin d'oeil à toi Mammar. Aussi, vous trouverez certainement bizarre ce mot qui est Imbétiotie. Vous avez raison. C'est une invention de moi. :-p**

 **Comme je l'ai signalé, je me suis un peu inspirée de la scène dans Hartley au moment ou Tom Summers arrive dans sa DS marron claire. C'est drôle, non? La même voiture que dans Mentalist à une différence près celle de la couleur. ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **P.S:** **Pour les lecteurs timides donc, un sondage vous attend, réservé uniquement pour vous sur mon profil. :)**

 **Spécial remerciement à Mammar1998 and special thanks to ObsessedwithMentalist too.**

u/5085582/

* * *

Et le fameux jour tant redouté arriva. L'échange des rôles. Les filles en mécanos et les garçons aux fourneaux. Quelle expérience les attend! Car ça promet de ne pas être triste et une partie s'en souviendra. Mais quel groupe va s'en sortir le bras victorieux? Il suffit de les voir à l'oeuvre.

-Génial! Merci le proviseur!

-Oh! Danny! T'inquiètes. Le tablier de va comme un chef.

-Ha, ha, ha!Je suis mort de rire. N'empêche. La mère Hightower a perdu les pédales, là.

Michelle qui l'a taquiné i peine quelques secondes, ne cesse d'en rire avec grande largesse, assise sur le bureau de Teresa à côté d'elle également, celle-ci au milieu entre ses deux copines dont Grace qui va de son commentaire, le ton amusé.

\- Ça va te donner l'occasion de jouer les cuistots.

Les deux taquines pointent à ce moment le tablier fantaisie avec nargue que porte Houdini. Autant en rigoler!

-Tu l'as eu où ton tablier, Danny?

La manière dont lui demande miss Lisbon est également amusée, entraînant un élargissement jovial sur sa bouche, presque moqueur, le pointant à son tour du doigt.

\- Il est chouette, non?

\- Très chouette. C'est le graphisme par lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le graphisme?

Le regard baissé dessus, il ne comprend pas néanmoins ce qui pourrait clocher.

\- C'est un éléphant, hein?

\- Non, un hippopotame.

\- C'est ça qui ne va pas. Enfin…. .

Summer se met à ricaner subitement, n'arrivant à compléter sa remarque.

\- Mais quoi?

\- C'est de t'imaginer avec le corps d'un animal. Ça te va au poil!

Les demoiselles désenclenchent un rire communicatif entre elles sans trop que celui-ci ne s'éternise, ne vexant toutefois pas le porteur de tablier qui doit apparemment appartenir à sa tante. Un emprunt justifié pour protester. C'est très gamins d'associer une tête humaine sur un corps de mammifère affublé d'un tutu rose mais drôle. Pourquoi il faudrait tant de sérieux?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être gamines!

\- Ben ouais. C'est un avantage dans la vie.

Summer, réponse pertinente à ce reproche au timbre neutre, fait acquiescer les copines avant que Danny ne renchérit, s'avançant vers les garçons.

\- Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi les gars? Cette idée qu'on cuisine …. Non mais franchement!

-T'as raison. Son tablier va le pénaliser.

Kimball, le prenant à la légère, qui s'en indiffère, réagit bien sûr en plaisantant. Au camp de redressement militaire comme à l'armée, être de corvée en cuisine fait partie de l'apprentissage pour responsabiliser les fortes têtes. La légende de peler des pommes de terre est véridique. Mais pas seulement.

\- C'est vraiment hilarant! Je suis tordu de rire.

Après avoir modéré l'étirement de son gai sourire, rare, se produisant de temps à autre quand même, le mignon jeune homme le rassure.

\- Te fais pas de bile, Danny! La cuisine ça n'a rien de sorcier. Ne fais pas une montagne de rien.

\- Je vois de quel côté tu es.

-Je ne suis d'aucun côté. Je te dis juste que je pense.

\- Et toi Wayne?

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- C'est dingue! Je suis le seul à trouver cette idée débile?!

\- Ouais. rajoute Kimball avec effronterie ainsi que sincérité.

\- Merci les gars!

\- De rien.

Tandis que les avis finissent d'être exprimés et non tellement partagés avec ses amis excepté avec quelques autres élèves mâles, contre aussi, Kristina Frye entre à ce moment. Le sage révolté non du Bounty, en profite alors pour aller dire au professeur, sa pensée profonde vis-à-vis de cette initiative saugrenue.

\- M'zelle.

-Oui, Danny. Il est très joli ton tablier. Tu te prépares déjà pour le futur cours de cuisine? le disant sur fond de moquerie gentille.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. C'est pour revendiquer que je suis contre.

\- Contre?

Le prof s'en étonne par rapport au mot "revendiquer", se questionnant. Quel lien avec le tablier? Et surtout que prépare-t-il? Le plus inquiétant. Le protestateur fantaisiste enlève alors le tablier puis sort de sa poche un briquet qu'il allume avant de l'en approcher. Non pas dans l'intention de le faire flamber, conscient que ça serait dangereux mais prêt à brûler un coin pour faire comprendre que son refus de passer derrière les fourneaux est sérieux. Heureusement qui n'en n'a pas la rapidité, contré par un geste réactif du professeur qui trouve cette démarche insensée.

-Non mais ça va bien dans ta tête, Danny? C'est confisqué!

L'instrument de révolte est tout de suite saisi, lui rend son tablier sauvé à temps d'une flamme, le renvoyant ensuite à sa place et traité de cinglé par ses amis. Toutefois, le perturbateur fait preuve de persévérance en lèvant le bras pour s'adresser au prof d'histoire, la parole autorisée malgré son acte azimuté.

\- Oui, Danny.

\- Je reconnais que c'est pas malin ce que je m'apprêtais à faire …

-C'est certain.

\- Oui. Mais m'zelle. Vous pouvez pas dire au proviseur de changer d'avis pour le cours de cuisine?

\- Désolé mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir une quelconque influence à ce point. Et honnêtement, je trouve c'est une expérience qui pourrait finalement être intéressante.

-M'zelle. Non!

Les autres quelques garçons dans la classe se manifestent sans trop de tintamarre avant de se joindre à leurs camarades et aussi pour réagir à la réflexion émise par Frye.

-Ben non! On n'est pas d'accord. M'zelle,vous n'êtes pas sérieuse!?

\- Du calme, du calme!

Un moment de silence revient à cet instant, les opposants disposés pour écouter ce que leur professeur a à dire.

\- Franchement. Ce n'est pas terrible. Vous n'allez pas à l'échafaud non faut que vous relativisiez.

\- Ouais. C'est facile à dire.

\- Que dis-tu, Wayne?

-Euh? Non, non. Je pensais tout bas. Enfin…

Puis fait entendre sa voix.

\- Si. Ça m'emballe pas plus que ça mais bon, je vais pas en faire tout un plat non plus mais... On nous impose un cours comme celui-ci en ne nous donnant pas le choix. Nous obliger à faire ce cours qu'on trouve inutile c'est pas très motivant.

\- Ouais, j'suis d'accord!

Bien sûr, content, se sentant soutenu, Danny en profite pour faire à son tour entendre la sienne emplie de ferveur.

-Vous le voyez comme une punition, c'est ça?

\- Oui!

Et à l'unisson masculine.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Des gestes éloquents de bras qui communiquent une certaine compréhensibilité.

\- C'est vrai ce n'est pas plaisant quand on force la main.

-Merci, m'zelle.

-Oooh! Danny, ne crie pas trop rapidement victoire. mise en garde exprimée à travers l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Comme un enfant, celui-ci souffle légèrement à cette seconde due à sa déception.

-Mais dans la vie, on ne peut pas choisir ce qui nous plaît à notre gré. Vous êtes trop jeune pour le moment pour le comprendre peut-être mais des fois ça peut être pour votre bien.

\- Vous plaisantez, là?!

\- Non, Danny.

\- Vous croyez qu'apprendre la cuisine c'est pour notre bien? Je pense pas, moi.

\- Bon! Peut-être pas à ce point-là dans ce cas, oui, mais en tout cas vous être utile.

\- Y a les plats à emporter et au pire on peut demander à une copine de cuisiner. Elles savent comparées aux hommes.

\- C'est sexiste ce que tu dis.

Cette réflexion mal tournée ou pas, qui sait, fait intervenir le mécontentement de Summer, Grace, Michell et même Teresa, qui la soutiennent. Leur copine a bien raison de réagir aussi, se disent-elles.

-C'est macho.

\- Et bonjour pour la considération que tu as envers le statut de la femme!

\- Irrécupérable, je crois les filles.

Cette désapprobation le fait juste sourire par pure impertinence avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Seulement que les femmes sont douées par rapport aux hommes.

-Il y a des hommes qui le sont également.

Danny se retourne alors vers Kimball, celui-ci plus ou moins convaincu.

\- C'est quand même les femmes qui le sont plus.

\- Ah! Ouais?! Tu crois ça?

\- Oui.

Évidemment, le clan des filles, toutes présentes dans cette classe, interviennent immédiatement en le traitant d'idiot, d'homme des cavernes entre autres, paroles complémentaires qui deviennent indistinctes à l'oreille tel un cafouillage tant le débit de chacune est dégainé en même temps, sans répit. Le professeur d'histoire à cette heure réclame alors de nouveau le calme ce qui revient quelques secondes plus tard après que les esprits se soient forcés à s'apaiser pour le bon déroulement du cours qui suit par la suite.

\- Bien! Vu ce que j'ai entendu, cette expérience fera le plus grand bien aux hommes justement. De cette façon vous pourrez voir si ça peut devenir le rôle des garçons. N'est-ce pas?

Ce bref discours qui clôt ce débat est exprimé avec une très aimable ironie, mettant fin à tout autre échange.

\- A présent, parlons histoire!

Une fausse forme de proposition passer sous un ordre non autoritaire mais convaincante, parvient à les faire se concentrer sur la leçon qui s'enchaîne, dont un paragraphe narré par une enseignante qui sait les ramener à cette matière essentielle pour le bien de leurs notes, de leur instruction qui est pour les jeunes reléguer au second plan le plus souvent. Cependant pas en majorité. Par ailleurs, peu après le commencement officiel du cours, Summer se retourne en direction de l'improbable machiste, lui adressant par un murmure, un compliment supplémentaire qui le fait lever les yeux au plafond.

\- Crétin.

Celui-ci dirige ensuite son regard droit devant avant d'oser tapoter l'épaule de sa voisine, assise devant lui, qui refuse de lui adresser la parole pour une raison bien différente par contre. Une contrariété plus importante pour monsieur pieds dans le plat.

\- Tamzin. S'il te plaît.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sans se tourner et à voix basse réciproquement pour ne pas déranger le cours mais surtout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, principalement pour Danny, la déterminée, ferme jeune sorcière l'envoie paître. Elle n'est pas prête à lui pardonner. On ne se moque pas de la croyance wiccane!

Une heure après, à la fin du cours, la sonnerie retentissant, chacun remballe ses affaires, le vexateur de sa dame qui ne peut cesser de culpabiliser, ne désirant que sa relation avec Tamzin ne se termine, s'empresse de finir de tout ranger, se précipitant ensuite dans le couloir en courant un peu afin de la rattraper.

\- Attends!

Malgré qu'elle continue d'avancer, l'ignorant, Danny réussit à arriver à sa hauteur, l'obligeant ainsi à stopper ses pas.

-Je voudrais qu'on en parle.

Sans le repousser, posément, elle se positionne face à lui puis se montre franche. Dû à son côté pondéré malgré que Tamzin lui en veuille, décontenancerait n'importe qui. En général, on envoie sur les roses, y mettant le ton, sauf pour la wiccane.

\- Désolé Danny mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et à l'avenir pour l'instant, je te prie de ne pas m'adresser la parole.

Son visage se soulève légèrement et d'un timbre un peu plus accentué sur sa nature posée, le clou est enfoncé un peu plus profondément.

\- Tu t'es moqué et ça m'a blessé. Tu as prouvé à quel point tu n'es qu'un cowan et méprisant. Je me suis trompée à ton sujet. Tu n'es qu'un ignorant et je te plains. Tu manques cruellement de considération envers les gens, Danny. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Tamzin, je …. .

La main de la jeune fille aux opinions matures, intelligemment, justement exprimées, le rend tout abasourdi. Les défauts pointés de la bouche ont bien été réalisés il y a deux jours à peine lorsque en fin de compte le non si irrécupérable que ça, suivant quoi, y repensa. Comme on ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, il n'a pas pu lui confier que ses réflexions indélicates l'avait fait cogiter.

La jeune sorcière est bien dotée de pouvoirs qui réparent et replacent le cerveau à l'endroit d'un copain pas complètement bête non plus. Il y a encore plus d'espoir pour améliorer un cas pathologique appelé; Imbétiotie, mariage d'imbécile et d'idiotie dont une fois bien secoué l'un avec l'autre, la surdose de la crétinerie est à son comble. Concernant Danny, son taux est redescendu malgré que l'on peut toujours craindre de son instabilité. Comme on l'a nommé antérieurement aussi, il reste comme une nouille sans émettre un son tandis que sa petite amie en pause de relation continue sa route dans le couloir. Avoir dit à Tamzin que son intérêt vis-à-vis de ses pratiques de magie était trop pris sérieusement et en ricaner par la suite nerveusement, lui échappant, l'a conduit directement à la porte de sortie de son estime, lui faisant comprendre ouvertement, sachant maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Les filles savent agir vite. Le boomerang vous revient toujours en pleine figure.

-Que je suis stupide! se le chuchotant avec regret.

\- Alors, Danny! Les femmes ne sont que bonnes en cuisine?

Assailli par un second, tenace reproche que Summer réitère avec un plaisir sadique, en s'approchant de l'incriminé, considéré de moyen copain depuis, celui-ci ne se montre pas d'humeur qu'on lui tombe dessus sans souffler. Pas disposé à épiloguer en remettant le couvert.

-Oh! Lâche-moi avec ça!

Quelque peu énervé, sourcils froncés, il ne s'attarde pas, prenant la direction inverse que celle de sa ? copine ?

\- Eh! Dany! Assume au lieu de fuir!

\- Ouais, ouais! lancé avec détachement.

-Il est pas gonflé! Il ne sait même pas affronter les situations.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Grace quant à elle, se montre très observatrice dont sa remarque néanmoins indiffère, là, le non compatissant été dû à cette attitude. Ça serait trop simple de laisser couler même si ce conseil est préconisé par la suite de la part de Wayne avant que la défenseuse pour la cause des femmes ait répondu sans indulgence avec sarcasme à sa moins rancunière amie.

\- Ah! Bon? Sa conscience n'a pas été étouffée par sa connerie?

-T'es dure.

\- Peut-être mais il en tient une couche presque tout le temps. A force, y en a marre, ça déborde.

\- Laisser couler? Tu dis ça parce que tu es un mec aussi. C'est facile.

\- Non. C'est uniquement que ça ne sert à rien d'insister lourdement.

-Lourdement?

-Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que Danny a tendance à se montrer maladroit sans parfois penser à mal non plus.

-Comme toi?

-Oh! Ça va. Te moques pas.

-Mais je ne me moque pas. Et pas face à un géant.

\- Très drôle!

Wayne réussit malgré lui à soutirer un sourire à la miss au tempérament entier, avant d'en avoir étirer un furtivement, détendant ainsi le climat et allégeant la situation. Pourquoi en faire une polémique? Autant s'en expliquer clairement sans heurt. Ça repose.

\- Ok! Je vais mettre du lait dans mon verre. Je vais essayer et laisser venir. Ça te va?

\- Ça me va.

\- Marché conclu!

Une tape recto verso de la main et le tour est joué. Parler de la maladresse du gaillard… Pas folle, la Summer!

Pendant ce court temps, la discussion derrière dévie alors entre Grace, Teresa, Michelle et Kimball à propos du prochain cours qui a lieu en deuxième heure, se demandant comment sera le prof, interrogation amenée sur le tapis par mademoiselle Vega.

\- Vous croyez qu'il sera comment?

\- J'espère patient, compréhensif, et sympa avec les novices que nous sommes.

Les filles acquiescent au souhait de la bonne, bienveillante copine Lisbon dont celle-ci est rassurée en vitesse par son attentif amoureux sans que toutes appréhendent vraiment.

\- Y a pas de raison. Et au pire vous le forcerez à manger ce qu'on aura cuisiner.

\- Tiens! Pas mal comme idée!

Ils en sourient tous ensemble, les demoiselles trouvant l'idée de torture très bonne.

-Vous croyez qu'il sera mignon?

\- Michell!

\- Ben, quoi?

\- Ça t'aiderait pour réparer une voiture?

\- Oui. Bon c'est vrai que si il est sympa, ça m'aiderait également.

\- Plus important je pense car un prof juste mignon et antipathique on a pas envie de faire d'efforts.

\- C'est sûr, je le reconnais. Mais mignon et sympa, ça encourage beaucoup plus.

\- Je te jure!

Grace élargit ses lèvres amusées par cet échange avec elle, levant les yeux au ciel, y voyant l'avantage finalement en la taquinant.

\- Remarque! T'auras une bonne note.

\- Voilà!

\- T'es pas possible!

Michel se tourne ensuite vers Teresa dont l'éclat de son sourire atteint son apogée auprès de laquelle elle se justifie sans trop.

\- C'est une sorte de motivation pour m'y intéresser de plus près. C'est complètement innocent de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr! On te croit.

Kimball s'en mêle à son tour de la même manière que miss Van Pelt, embrassant ensuite sa petite amie sur la joue par pudeur, désenroule son bras autour de ses épaules, lui disant à plus tard. Le cours de cuisine l'attend à présent.

\- A plus tard.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Michell ne peut s'empêcher de revenir à la charge après avoir lancé un regard attendri envers le jeune couple sans faire de commentaire taquin également. Comme il n'y a pas si longtemps, les précédents suffisent.

\- J'espère qu'il sera bien.

\- Arrête …. !

Quelques minutes plus tard, revêtues de leur combinaison de mécanicienne, toutes les filles se tiennent prêtes à apprendre les rudiments de la mécanique. Les apprenties n'attendent pas trop longtemps, voyant arriver à distance une DS bleue, en déduisant sur-le-champ que c'est le nouveau professeur. La voiture se gare au fond de la cour, où l'enseignant en sort peu après, accueilli par un enthousiasme expansif. Il y a de quoi!

Au loin, Madeleine Hightower observe, bras croisés, l'expression passablement ravie, commençant néanmoins à avancer vers la nouvelle recrue au sein de Riverdale. Quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur fait de l'effet.


	7. Chapter 5

**Attendu, voici la première rencontre entre Teresa et Jane. A nouveau, je préviens que concernant ce début, je me suis inspirée de Hartley dans cette saison 4, épisode 80, en cas où vous vous demanderez si ça ne vous dit pas quelque chose . ;) Cela dit, ce n'est pas complètement pareil. Ce chapitre est plus long encore que les précédents. Le couper, je me serais fait taper sur les doigts. Hahah!**

 **Bonne lecture nocturne ou/et de demain.**

* * *

Veste bleue ouverte à rayures, petit gilet assorti, cheveux blonds à boucle et d'or, tombant un tout petit peu sur le front et chemise d'un gris imprimé légèrement déboutonnée de deux boutons,à la coupe leste. Ce que ces adolescentes distinguent à cette minute, toute fofolle, s'exclamant.

-Waouh! C'est ça le nouveau prof?!

\- Il a l'air super!

\- Un peu classique à mon goût.

Grace sourit avec grande largesse à l'égard de Michelle, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle est décidément difficile.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Ce qui porte c'est pas très jeune, je trouve.

\- C'est un professeur. Tu veux qu'il s'habille comment?

Et à cet instant, après avoir sorti sa besace de taille qui se situe dans la bonne norme, en cuir marron, portée ensuite en bandoulière, sa tenue vestimentaire est dévoilée intégralement, miss Vega changeant alors d'avis en apercevant non un pantalon mais un jean bleu indigo à la coupe droite cette fois.

\- Ça! J'aime. Tu as raison Grace. Il a l'air super.

Les jolis yeux noisettes en amande de Van Pelt, l'incarnation presque de la sagesse, sont à nouveau levés au ciel azur, sans commenter. Juste amusée encore tout comme Teresa qui observe seulement et Tamzin qui regarde, le comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Quant à Summer, la discrétion n'est pas son fort. Le Waouh! pour le nouvel enseignant, d'à peine quelques secondes, s'avère une mise en bouche. L'emballement est extériorisé davantage avec l'audace de d'autres filles.

-Eh! On est là! On vous attend!

Un signe de la main joint pour le saluer ainsi que pour attirer son attention en leur direction. Le comité d'accueil est chaleureux, très amical et principalement en surexcitation. La preuve par des semelles qui trépignent d'exultation.

-Eh! M'sieur! Bienvenue!

\- Vous avez un super style! …

Très impatientes!

Cet accueil électrique le fait pleinement sourire, à son tour amusé aussi, le proviseur l'étant moins qui s'immobilise face à lui.

\- Les élèves ne sont pas sauvages ici. On est bien reçu.

\- Non en effet. On a déjà l'air d'apprécier votre venue.

\- C'est sympathique.

Le bras du nouveau professeur se tend de suite, celui de Madeleine Hightower se présentant également avant qu'un serrage de la main ne se réalise.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Patrick Jane.

\- Et moi la directrice de Riverdale.

\- Enchanté!

\- Oui.

L'étirement de l'enseignant augmente sans souffrir d'une quelconque crampe subite tandis que les lèvres de la chef de l'établissement conservent leur sérieux.

\- Comparé à vos élèves, vous ne semblez pas vous réjouir de mon arrivée.

\- Ce n'est pas mon habitude de me réjouir de cette façon.

\- C'est vrai, ça serait étrange. Mais ma foi, ça ne serait pas ordinaire. Ça motiverait tous les matins.

\- En parlant de matin justement, vous deviez vous présenter à mon bureau afin que je vous briefe sur le fonctionnement du lycée.

-Son fonctionnement? Ça me donne l'impression qu'on voudrait m'expliquer la manière dont marchent les commandes d'une machine complexe ou d'un jouet. On appuie sur un bouton et le lycée se met en activité?

L'attitude désinvolte, l'insolence qui se repère à son ton, la nargue, cet ensemble de caractère déplaît fortement avant de le faire ressentir.

\- Je vois que vous prenez ceci à la plaisanterie, monsieur Jane.

\- Oui un peu, je l'admets.

Ce sourire empli de malice qui excelle, l'effronterie de ce professeur ne séduit pas, ne faisant toutefois pas transparaître la franche pensée du proviseur. Cependant, rien qu'au regard clairement jugeur ainsi qu'interrogateur, le nouvel enseignant le devine limpidement.

-Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. ironisant bien sûr.

\- Qui sait?

\- Bien! Nous parlerons de tout ça pendant l'interclasse. En attendant, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre classe.

-D'accord.

-Aussi.

\- Oui.

-Je vous conseillerais d'arriver à l'heure pour la prochaine fois. Vous avez plus de dix minutes de retard. Vous devriez déjà avoir démarré le cours de cuisine.

-Je m'en excuse mais à ma décharge j'ai eu un problème avec une de mes roues qui était à plat. Ce léger retard a été contre ma volonté. En dehors de ça, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Très bien. Vous êtes excusé pour cette fois-ci.

\- Cela dit. Vous n'avez pas prévu une heure de colle au moins?

Un trait nerveux se souligne sur la bouche de Madeleine Hightower, décroise les bras, le trouvant réellement très insolent. Le sourire du non timide professeur s'agrandit, la pointe du doigt, révélant l'étendue de sa nature sociable, à la limite d'être familière.

-Ah! J'ai réussi à vous extirper un petit sourire même réservé soit-il. se glorifie t-il.

\- Je sens que les élèves vont vraiment vous apprécier. ironisant de nouveau.

-Je l'espère!

\- Encore une petite chose. Je suppose que pour ne pas vous mettre plus en retard vous avez opté pour vous garer directement là. désignant quant à la directrice, la DS.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Vous penserez donc à la déplacer. Merci.

Un second soulignement avec un tout petit peu moins de modération s'exécute, croisant de nouveau les bras, une façon maline, intelligente, d'imposer son autorité afin de se faire comprendre. Parlant le même langage, Patrick Jane l'a bien entendu.

\- Ça sera fait.

\- Parfait! Suivez-moi maintenant.

Au moment où ils passent devant le groupe des débutantes en mécanique, la plupart l'interpelle, informant que le cours se déroule ici et de revenir, d'une manière polie. Alors que la directrice et le nouveau prof s'éloignent, regagnant l'intérieur du bâtiment, les filles nagent dans la confusion. C'était trop beau pour être vrai!

Pendant ce temps, les garçons se demandent à quoi peut ressembler l'expert(e) culinaire. Danny, certain que ce soit une femme, revenant dessus, pense que c'est logique et non machiste, puisque en général ce n'est jamais un homme qui l'enseigne.

\- Faut souhaiter que ce soit pas une harpie doublée d'une vieille rombière. Avec le bol qu'on a, on va se retrouver avec un tyran de la cuisine, prénommée Gerda.

\- Ou Henrich? C'est peut-être un homme.

\- C'est ça! Moque-toi, Wayne.

Assis sur l'un des bureaux, celui-ci en sourit gaiement tandis qu'un des garçons de la classe, prénommé Clark, titille à son tour l'insurgé.

\- Au fait, Danny! Il est passé où ton tablier? Tu l'as transformé en crêpe flambée?

\- Ça se pourrait!

Son camarade en sourit également, le charriant.

\- C'est dommage. Au bord de la plage, dans une fourgonnette, en train de faire des crêpes suzette. Avec ton tablier, t'en vendrai. Ou carrément toi en tutu et en divertirais en faisant payer plus.

\- Ouais mais le temps qu'il aille les servir, il aurait tout cramé. Mais au moins, ton tablier brûlé, tu ne raterais pas ton coup malgré toi. A ta place même, ton ratage en cuisine te permettrait d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta protestation. A retardement mais mieux vaudrait tard que jamais, non?

-Vous êtes à crever de rire, les gars! Merci pour votre solidarité!

Clark et Kimball se tapent à leur tour dans la main, sourire étendu jusqu'au maxillaire, une manière de se détendre avant d'entamer le plus insurmontable.

-Vous allez voir si vous allez vous marrer! Si jamais on nous fait faire des crêpes, ça sera pas dans une poêle que je les ferais flamber. les pointant du doigt, ce qui les amuse encore.

A quelques minutes rapprochées, Cho abuse de bonne humeur. Après tout! Peut-être que la cuisine est son péché mignon uniquement dans la motivation de plaisanter un peu, beaucoup.

Soudainement, un détail attire l'attention de monsieur allergique aux travaux pratiques salissants. Un tissu blanc dépasse de la porte coulissante du bas du meuble de rangement, celui-ci aménagé au fond de la salle. Il s'en rapproche, ouvre ensuite, découvrant alors des tabliers blancs stockés avant d'en sortir un et l'exposer aux yeux de ses copains, l'expression rieuse due à la finition arrondie de l'extrémité de l'accessoire anti-tâches.

-Oooh! On va être mignons comme ça!

\- Il y en a d'autres comme celui-ci? demande Clark, curieux et inquiet d'en être affublé.

\- Attends.

Danny se met alors à fouiller, déclarant par la suite après ce bref inventaire qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire. Il se relève peu après, le brandit, demandant à son tour, qui va le porter. Apparemment, personne ne veut ressembler à Mamie Nova.

\- J'aurais dû garder mon tablier.

Madeleine Hightower, ayant laissé le nouveau professeur non loin de la salle de cours, remerciée, le proviseur retourne dans son bureau afin de se changer pour revêtir une blouse qui revient dans la cour où le cours de mécanique débute. De son côté, Patrick Jane fait son entrée ou il fait sensation par rapport à ses vêtements, un mélange chic, décontracte.

-Oh! Monsieur Henrich!

\- Pardon?

L'enseignant étire un rictus amusé, faisant preuve aussi de déconcertation.

\- Non. Faites pas attention. Une petite blague entre nous.

\- Vous me rassurez. Vous vous appelez comment?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ne craignez rien. Je veux juste connaître votre nom.

-Ah! Ok! soulagé. Daniel Ruskin. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Danny.

-Danny. D'accord.

-Et vous?

\- Vous le saurez après.

-Ah! Un comique aussi.

\- Je ne dois pas être le seul.

Patrick Jane le fixe du regard durant un minuscule instant, son allusion étant très parlante. Monsieur Ruskin s'avère être sagace.

\- C'est malin!

\- Je trouve également. Bien! Pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps, je sais je suis un peu en retard, je voudrais savoir vos noms.

Chacun donc à leur tour, pris un peu au dépourvu, se présente et cela sans que ça ne soit un brin trop longuet. Le nouveau prof à la tactique du vite fait bien fait avant que cette fois-ci Wayne ne revienne sur à quoi certains s'attendaient à propos du genre de la personne qui allait apprendre à mitonner, amuse l'instructeur clairvoyant.

\- Vous pensiez que j'étais une femme?

Tous plus ou moins y vont d'un hochement de tête collectif pour y répondre ce qui enjoue plus encore la bouche de Monsieur Jane .

-Idée bien arrêtée, je dirais. Vous devez être au courant que maintenant il y a des hommes qui sont chefs dans des grands restaurants. Ce métier est unisexe.

\- Tu vois Danny.

Rigsby, sourire élargi, tourne la tête en direction du machiste par malentendu, juste pour le tarabuster malgré qu'il ait pris sa défense auprès de Summer en particulier. L'occasion de l'embêter sans vraiment vouloir l'asséner d'une fautif grimace tel un gosse tandis que Kimball enchaîne.

\- Oui. On pensait que ça serait une Gretchen.

-Vous pensiez que la méthode serait rude à la limite nazifiée?

-Ouais.

-Je suppose que c'est plutôt vous qui l'avait imaginé, monsieur…. . Vous savez quoi. Autant que je vous appelle par votre prénom, si vous êtes d'accord.

La majorité se montre pour, le préférant. La politique du formel n'est pas la leur et concernant le professeur de cuisine, cette formule de respect est au goût personnel de son esprit, étriqué, le barbant prodigieusement. Néanmoins, le vouvoiement est conservé. N'allons pas trop loin dans la liberté. Le tu et à toi est prohibé dans ce contexte. La limite à ne pas enjamber!

-Si vous aviez eu affaire à un despote qui vous aurez mené à la baguette où le fouet, je vous aurais conseillé de décamper de suite. Moi à votre place, j'aurais dégagé aussi sec.

Rien qu'à ses paroles empathiques, compréhensives, la plupart le trouve instantanément sympathique, tiens!

-Mais vous avez de la chance. car je suis plutôt du genre; Faites de votre mieux et on verra si vous pouvez mieux faire.

\- Et pourquoi pas, faites de votre mieux et on verra.

\- Vous, vous devez être du genre à ne pas vouloir vous astreindre au travail. Je me trompe?

C'est bien sûr Danny qui est désigné par le lucide enseignant, flagrant de toute façon à le déduire dû à ces mots changés par cette expression personnelle respectivement.

\- Ouais. Pour la cuisine surtout. et il ne s'en cache pas.

\- Franchement, m'sieur! C'est pas utile. C'est juste pour nous contraindre à une besogne de plus. Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses de toute façon.

\- Vous avez peur d'échouer, peut-être?

\- Ben, non. C'est chiant, c'est tout.

\- Je crois que vous avez omis de voir le côté positif.

-Ah! Bon? Quoi? Parce qu'il y en a un?

\- Savoir cuisiner même si vous ne trouvez pas ça passionnant, ça plaît aux filles.

Ce point soulevé fait réfléchir le jeune homme, le réalisant d'un coup.

\- J'y avais pas songé sous cet angle. Eh! C'est vrai! Ca plaît aux nanas. Ok! On s'y met quand?

Les garçons le conspuent alors, lui disant qu'il est gonflé de s'être tant plaint. Si les messieurs avaient eu n'importe quelle mixture gluante dans la main, cela aurait été jetée sur lui. Pour un premier contact dans la fosse aux lions, le dompteur amateur a su tirer son épingle du jeu pour intéresser un élève. Bel exploit et bonne tactique également! Peut-être un pas si novice que ça.

Juste avant de débuter, son nom complet est dévoilé, leur proposant soit de l'appeler monsieur Jane, m'sieur comme Danny qui a l'habitude de passer par des raccourcis, n'étant le seul, ou Patrick. A eux de choisir. Certains optent pour m'sieur et l'autre moitié pour monsieur Jane. Les règles de base de la politesse sont à présent posées, le prof de cuisine ayant donné la preuve qu'il peut s'en sortir avec ruse.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, concernant les filles, celles-ci se débrouillent pas mal dans la réparation du moteur de cette capricieuse voiture. Quelques-unes assises en hauteur, d'autres se tenant debout près du capot ouvert, la directrice les fait alors commencer par la carburation pour vidanger le filtre, une cause fréquente des pannes selon la maîtresse d'apprentissage. Entre Summer et Michelle qui croyaient qu'elles allaient adorer la mécanique en voyant ce jeune professeur se diriger en leur direction apparemment, les miss vont devoir se faire une raison. Ou pas.

Et onze minutes plus tard, le joint de filtre à huile est ensuite passé par Grace, ayant fini par montrer de l'intérêt une fois qu'on se concentre dessus comme le reste des copines. Puis le joint est exhibé aux yeux des filles, démontrant l'exemple. Celui-ci est écrasé et forcément avec du jeu. Un bon exercice pour mémoriser si un jour elles s'y retrouvaient confrontées. Pas besoin de s'interroger à propos de la provenance de la panne.

-Vous vous y connaissez bien, madame.

Teresa en est épatée ainsi que ses consoeurs.

\- C'est grâce à mon père. C'est lui qui m'a appris ceci. Lorsque j'ai eu ma première voiture d'occasion après avoir travaillé durant deux mois entier durant l'été, il m'a fait toute une leçon sur les causes des pannes diverses. Et confidence pour confidence, cet enseignement m'a été très utile le jour où je me suis retrouvée face à ce type de problème en pleine route. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

La jeune fille esquisse un doux, réservé, sourire à l'écoute de ce récit, pensant que leur proviseur a bien eu de la chance d'avoir ce type de rapport, de complicité, l'enviant. Si avec le sien ça pourrait être pareil! Toutes à ce moment, perçoivent Madeleine Hightower comme quelqu'un de finalement aimable, de plus détendue et davantage souriante, accostable et légèrement liante suivant avec qui, la situation. Finalement les demoiselles passent une heure plaisante. Plus du tout ennuyant et même récréatif bizarrement. La déception que ce ne fut pas ce charmant prof qui leur ait inculqué cette connaissance s'est atténuée mais une, résiste.

\- Madame. C'est pas fait pour moi la mécanique. Vous savez je suis plus douée en cuisine et essentiellement en pâtisserie. Ca serait pas possible de changer?

La directrice la regarde, affichant un léger soulignage en coin de bouche, soupçonnant instamment le véritable motif de cette requête, y répondant sans avoir l'esprit mal tourné.

\- C'est très bien, Summer. Mais ça ne fait pas partie du concept que de changer, hélas. l'ironie à bout de langue. Et est-ce réellement ce désir de cuisine qui vous donne envie de changer?

Miss Edgecombe sourit coupable, alors que Michelle insiste.

\- Il doit être bien quand même comme prof. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, madame?

\- J'en pense que la réparation ne va pas se faire toute seule.

Bien répondu, provoquant un sourire général même par Tamzin malgré sa neutralité vis-à-vis de cette intérêt plein d'exaltation. A présent il faut remonter ce qui a été démonté.

Concernant l'augure en cours d'art culinaire, celle-ci s'annonce un peu mitigée malgré que leur premier exercice de pratique soit la fabrication du pain. Rien de plus facile normalement. Même un singe saurait. La main à la pâte devient dans l'imminence un sens propre. Ah! Ça leur plaît de malaxer, d'avoir les mains collées et d'en mettre partout. Jouer les imbéciles est plus simple. Comme quand ils ont revêtu leur tablier dans le ravissant, plus féminin que les autres modèles basiques. Et qui se l'est récolté? Daaannnyy! Il paye le prix fort de l'inconsidération et de l'impertinence. Le karma à la dent rancunière par contre et sévit rapidement à la mesure d'un ado qui a bien sûr eu droit aux rires moqueurs de ses camarades/potes. Et pour en rajouter, le nouveau maître d'apprentissage a su faire preuve d'intégration pour sa participation modérée toutefois.

\- _Ça vous va très bien. Vous pourriez travailler au Royal Ascot_.

\- _C'est ça! Allez-y de bon cœur! Foutez-vous bien de ma gueule tous_!

- _Oh_! _Danny_! _T'es mignon comme tout comme ça_.

\- _Merci_ _Wayne_! _J'ai vraiment besoin de ce genre de flatterie_.

Son pote justement en sourit à nouveau, d'une manière hilare ainsi que Kimball. C'est la journée de la très joyeuse humeur sauf pour le raillé. Son ultime défense qui soulagea ses nerfs fut alors d'envoyer une remarque assez juste dans les gencives de monsieur Jane qui acquiesça avec franchise.

- _Eh_! _M'sieur_! _Vous êtes pas très sympa de vous moquer de la façon dont je suis fagoté. En tant que prof vous devriez leur faire la leçon_.

\- _T'es devenu un fayot ou quoi_?!

- _Eh_! _Clark_! _Occupe-toi du bout de pâte que t'as sur le nez_.

Cet autre garçon turbulent également à ces moments beaucoup moins perdus, vérifia la zone en tâtant et constata que son copain par intermittence, ne se fréquentant pas tellement, avait bien dit la vérité. Il se hâta de suite de le retirer tandis que le professeur apporta sa réponse.

- _Vous avez raison, Danny_. _Mon rôle serait de faire le tampon_. _J'avoue que de vous voir porter ce tablier, j'ai trouvé ça amusant_. _Mais c'était sans aucune méchanceté et je suis sûr que vos camarades non plus_.

\- _C'est certain, m'sieur_. …. _Monsieur Jane_!

Et dit sincèrement.

\- _Vous voyez_.

\- _Ouais_.

Le moqué ne fut pas convaincu à cent pour cent cependant.

\- _Je promets à l'avenir de m'interposer_.

\- _Y a intérêt_!

- _Eh_! _M'sieur_! _Si vous aviez vu son tablier qu'il avait ce matin, vous auriez aimé_.

- _Oh_! _La ferme Clark_!

- _Bon_! _Ok_! _Du calme maintenant_. _On va reprendre le pétrissage du pain_.

Chacun se tut à cet instant avant que le relayeur ne renchérit.

\- _Tu l'as mis où au fait_?

Excédé, Danny se retourna, ayant au préalable empoigné un minuscule morceau de pâte à pain puis le lança dans les cheveux de son harceleur éphémère, satisfait d'avoir bien visé. Et voilà que cette riposte physique engendra une fugitive, néanmoins, bataille de boules de pâte. L'enseignant ne tarda pas à voir de quoi les élèves étaient capables dans un cours de cuisine, ne suivant pas les instructions dans leur manuel. Ruskin sut une fois pour toute ce que l'on éprouve lorsque quelqu'un vous malmène sans relâche. Quant à Patrick Jane, il comprit qu'emprunter une attitude légèrement d'allié était une erreur. Par ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à trouver le port du tablier drôle. Kristina Frye en personne mais s'étant exprimée, ayant agi différemment. Chacun a reçu sa part de retour en mauvaise, négligeable action. Il fallait à présent imposer son autorité.

\- Arrêtez ça!

Après trois sommations, la bataille de boule de pain cesse avant que le prof ne reçoit de la pâte distendue en plein visage. L'ennui s'est bien amoindri.

\- Très bien.

Sa tempérance gardée, il propose une autre solution.

\- Vous savez ce que l'on va faire. Vous allez jeter ses manuels à la poubelle et on va le faire à ma manière.

Le grand récipient métallique est déposé face à eux puis tous jettent le leur ainsi que la pâte molle extraite des boucles d'or de l'enseignant, celui-ci pris par le bout des doigts, le regardant brièvement. Il n'en tient pas du tout rigueur, au contraire. Il en critique la qualité avec une note d'humour.

\- Ça ressemble à du chewing-gum tout flasque. Quelqu'un en veut?

Les yeux des garçons s'emplissent de dégoût, refusant automatiquement.

-Non? On balance alors.

Et…. Panier! Ça commence bien!

Quant aux filles, celles-ci allaient pouvoir lever le bras de la victoire car la réparation se révélait être un succès. Toutefois, rien ne peut être sans accident. Une petite giclée avait visé Teresa au moment de la vidange sur la combinaison, au milieu, l'uniforme de travail heureusement bien fermé. N'arrivant pas à supporter l'odeur sur le tissu, Madeleine Hightower lui permet d'aller se nettoyer. Pas du luxe!

\- Merci, madame.

\- Mais dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas terminé.

\- Oui.

La demoiselle qui s'en est sortie comme une princesse comme la plupart des copines, s'élance dans la cour en vitesse pour gagner le bâtiment et s'oriente ensuite sans détour vers le chemin des toilettes. A la même seconde, Patrick Jane décide de ne pas attendre le retentissement de la sonnerie où il faut encore patienter, et aller garer sa voiture à la place attitrée. Il n'a pas tellement le choix car le responsable de l'inspection des lieux extérieurs qui a frappé il y a peu de secondes à la porte, entrant après permission puis demander si sa voiture n'était pas la sienne, répondant oui, lui demandait là, expressément, d'aller la garer.

\- Je vais le faire.

Pas le meilleur instant pour l'intervention d'un pète-sec. Mieux valait ne pas parlementer et s'y soumettre.

-Soyez sages, continuez à travailler votre pâte et enfournez-les dans le four dans quelques secondes après mon départ.

\- Mais m'sieur. On allume le four comment? On s'en est jamais servi.

\- Je crois que vous avez un bouton pour l'allumer, la prise est branchée et ensuite vous sélectionnez la température à environ 250°c degrés ou thermostat 8.

Conseil donné qui est aussi accompagné d'une pointe d'ironie.

\- Vous saurez faire, non?

\- Non, on est des crétins, m'sieur!

\- Pas complètement quand même?

\- Gros malin!

L'hostilité de Danny envers le prof transpire sans que celle-ci néanmoins ne soit trop intensifiée face à une ébauche malicieuse crayonnée sur la bouche de Patrick Jane qui ne s'attarde pas, filant.

\- C'est un naze ce type!

\- Ouais, ben qu'on mette notre pâte pour qu'on ne finisse pas collés. Je crois qu'il est surtout futé.

\- Un roublard, ouais!

Un conseil supplémentaire avisé de Kimball qui souhaite en finir au plus vite avec ce cirque, tous le suivant.

Alors qu'ils courent dans le couloir, avec synchronisme, Teresa et le nouveau professeur tombent nez-à-nez, parvenant à éviter le télescopage. C'était moi une!

-Oh! Désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de mal donc ce n'est pas grave. Je plaisante.

Et un sourire espiègle s'étend ainsi qu'un lumineux de la part de la championne de cross country pratiqué comme loisir extra-scolaire à Chicago.

\- Je vois que votre combinaison a un peu trinqué. Le cours de mécanique ne vous a pas trop malmené?

\- Si. Un peu. Mais on s'en est dépêtrées très habilement, sans faire preuve de vantardise.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans votre nature. A première vue, à mon humble avis.

La façon dont elle est cernée la gêne un tantinet causé par une soudaine timidité qui s'empare de sa personne, sans y répondre, face au caractère spontané, décontracte du nouveau venu du corps enseignant. Celui-ci à ce moment, détecte un léger rosissement qui apparaît sur les joues de la jeune fille, la taquine gentiment en restant cependant à sa place, sans trop enfreindre la familiarité.

\- Vos pommettes sont bien misent en valeur avec ce rose.

-Ah! Bon?!

Sa réaction ravivée démontre alors sa stupéfaction, se sentant réellement embarrassée face au charismatique prof de cuisine qui en vient à se présenter par la suite en lui tendant la main avant de la rétracter.

\- Je m'appelle Patrick Jane.

\- Teresa Lisbon.

-Ah!

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- Mieux ne vaut pas faire preuve de trop de politesse. Je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains mais là, en cours de cuisine, je manquerais de respect à l'hygiène.

\- C'est sûr! Et vous risqueriez d'obtenir un blâme auprès de ceux qui découvrent comment cuisiner.

\- De véritables petits génies!

\- Ils vous mènent le premier jour à la dure?

\- Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup de personnalité sans aucune fadeur.

-J'aime bien comme vous les décrivez. Vous avez les mots pour.

-L'originalité, il faut en user.

La demoiselle acquiesce, l'air méditatif, avant d'un sourire, abus qui apporte du bien-être à la santé morale et un beau tout comme son interlocuteur.

\- Ils sont pas faciles, hein? Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Si vous avez réussi à venir à bout de la mécanique du premier coup, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas non plus.

\- Ouais.

Elle ne se montre pas totalement persuadée, sachant de quoi les garçons sont capables. Mais pas seulement par rapport à ce comportement d'agitateur. Le professeur l'impressionne si bien qu'une subite érubescence l'avertit de sa montée. La gêne s'accroît, ne pouvant la freiner.

\- Bon! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longuement. D'autant plus que je suis pressé comme vous l'étiez juste à l'instant.

-Oui. En effet. C'est pour tenter de nettoyer ça.

La zone tâchée est pointée du doigt, désignant également ensuite ses paumes, l'enseignant les ayant déjà vu.

\- Ne tardez pas. Et aussi,un peu plus mes habits auraient reçu vos empreintes comme sur le Rock Hall Fame sur Hollywood Boulevard. Encore, si j'étais une star… .

Teresa en rit furtivement, trouvant qu'il regorge d'humour, le talent de sa composition qui agrémente cette personnalisation remplie de fantaisie, la séduit. Miss Lisbon est sensible à la personnalité, là, de l'esprit et du sien en particulier pour ce premier contact verbal.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps en otage. Bon nettoyage!

\- Oui, merci.

\- Et n'ayez pas honte. Le rose aux joues met joliment en valeur votre teint. Bonne continuation avec la mécanique.

Il se remet à courir à cette seconde tandis que la jeune fille lui crie à distance un autre merci, lui souhaitant pareillement pour la cuisine.

-Merci aussi! Je vais en avoir besoin!

Bras tendu à son attention, le sourire ne s'affadit pas, continuant de son côté, son chemin vers les toilettes. Lorsque la porte est enfin franchie peu après, des couches de papier sont déroulées rapidement, ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude, celles-ci sont passées ensuite sous un filet d'eau, l'adolescente se servant du savon avant de frotter sans mollesse ce qui provoque un léger déchirement des couches. La tâche s'atténue petitement mais au moins l'odeur a disparu sans oublier la crasse sur les paumes. Le papier en abondance est jeté en premier dans la poubelle, Teresa revient en direction du robinet où l'eau chaude continue de couler puis au moment de le fermer, son regard se lève vers la glace dans laquelle elle s'observe brièvement.

Ses lèvres s'élargissent de nouveau, pupilles scintillantes, l'expression égayée. Cette sensation de gaieté lui fait éprouver un effet étrange, gloussant nerveusement avant d'être avorté. Un sentiment de stupidité l'envahit, trouvant que ce gloussement inopiné est identique à celui des midinettes en fleur,son tempérament n'y étant pas adhérent. Le robinet est ensuite fermé, parvenant à définir rapidement la sensation. De l'euphorie. Ses yeux d'émeraude baissés à cet instant, se relèvent, fixent la glace avant que le regard ne dévie en coin et qu'apparaisse l'esquisse d'un demi soulignement qui se dessine sur sa bouche, mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo dans ces toilettes redécorées de quelques graffitis mesurés ainsi que d'inscriptions plus répandues sur les murs. Les rafraîchir est indispensable. Quant à cette première rencontre, presque une collision à laquelle ils y ont échappé de justesse, celle-ci n'a pas laissé indifférente, restant amusée.

Patrick Jane a fait très bonne impression à la lycéenne. Plus que sympa!


	8. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je reprends ce terme que j'ai envie d'emprunter, que j'aime bien est que j'ai vu sur fanfic, par un auteur qui se prénomme Kimimi. Je voudrais m'adresser aux lecteurs de l'ombre qui passent par ici, si parmi vous, vous venez lire entre autre Mentalist Cœurs à Vif. Je désire juste à nouveau vous encourager, ça me prend une nouvelle fois, désolé.**

 **Comme je vois que le nombre de vues sont pas mal satisfaisantes et font plaisir même si ce n'est pas une garantie de savoir si c'est lu entièrement ou simplement survolé, je ne reproche rien à ce propos, rassurez-vous, (Quand même!) ;) c'est pour cette raison que je me permets de remettre ceci sur la table. Si vous éprouvez l'envie de commenter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un dragon. Hahah! Tout ce qu'un auteur demande est que ce soit fait avec politesse et d'une manière constructive, objective concernant les critiques. :) Pour les appréciations, vous faites comme vous le sentez. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas besoin de grand discours. La sincérité parle toute seule. Il n'y aucune obligation de commenter. Je trouve uniquement dommage que si ça plaît vous n'osez pas si c'est le cas évidemment. Alors je vous y invite si vous êtes disposés à vouloir vous exprimer.**

 **Merci.**

 **P.S:** **Je vous rappelle le sondage qui a été mis sur la page de mon profil, qui est donc destiné aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Ça serait vraiment sympa si vous y participiez.**

 **Aussi, merci également à ceux qui suivent, qui aiment et de nouveau principalement à Mammar1998. J'en suis très heureuse. Je me répète alors j'arrête. :-p**

 **Je laisse place à la suite.**

* * *

Il n'aurait pas été mauvais dans la course à pied, ne stoppant pas sa rapidité une fois dans la cour sans qu'il soit réprimandé par le proviseur. Occupée dans la finalisation du remontage des pièces, cela ne l'empêche pas à cette seconde de jeter un œil sur Flash Gordon. Comme c'est pour la bonne cause aucun reproche ne sortira de sa bouche malgré que ce soit les heures de cours. Mais pourquoi donc en fin de compte? Laisser des jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes dans une salle de cuisine pourrait provoquer une véritable catastrophe. Déjà que c'est un réel chantier! Alors sans se questionner plus longtemps, le nouveau professeur est interpellé.

\- Monsieur Jane!

\- Oui! se retournant.

\- Pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas la fin des cours?

\- On m'a demandé que je la déplace maintenant!

\- Très bien! puis poursuit le peu de course qui lui reste.

Evidemment, les yeux de quelques jeunes mécaniciennes en herbe ont suivi à leur tour, en soupirant. C'est quand même très dommage! Concernant leurs oreilles restent aux aguets, captant le bruit d'un autre moteur en marche qui gronde avant que le démarrage n'ait lieu. Summer ne peut évincer sa déception.

Du côté, de nouveau, de chez les messieurs, l'apprentissage de la cuisson du pain est un fiasco. Pas de thermostat ni de température inscrite, seulement des traits qui représentent un niveau de chaleur. Comment deviner? Comme l'a dit Danny; _Ce four date de mathusalem ou quoi_! Le bouton a été placé néanmoins un peu après le milieu, le préchauffant pour ensuite, uniquement, disposées trois miches de pâtes à pain sur la plaque, ne pouvant en contenir davantage.

\- C'est commode! On va y être jusqu'à la nuit à ce rythme!

\- On est d'accord avec toi, Clark.

Wayne et Kimball se regardent peu après, acquiesçant ensemble à la dernière réflexion émise par son géant de copain, bras croisés mutuellement. Leur prof revient deux ou trois minutes plus tard, plus au moins à la rescousse, légèrement haletant.

\- Alors, vous en êtes où?

\- On a enfourné notre pain mais il est préhistorique ce four!

A cette remarque soulignée, Patrick Jane y jette un coup d'œil en s'accroupissant. Il lui semble que le bouton a bien été positionné.

-Ça paraît bon.

-Ah! s'exclament-t-ils, contents de leur perspicacité, le sourire triomphant pour certains, Clark, Danny, le plus, étant du genre à fanfaronner.

Cependant, quelque chose semble clocher.

Alors qu'elles finissent le travail, Teresa en profite au sein de son petit groupe d'amies proches, de leur rapporter l'in-extremis accident de son parcours sur lequel se trouvait le très mignon enseignant. Miss Vega et Edgecombe écarquillent leurs yeux miroitant d'intérêt, la bouche presque béante, l'expression affichant leur béatitude, l'enviant joyeusement.

\- Ce bol!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Les deux filles ont soudainement l'ouïe encore plus en éveil à ce moment, écoutant avec une attention particulière ce qui est résumé. Et un ajout de grande importance allait surgir pendant l'interclasse, la discussion interrompue par le proviseur en ce temps présent.

\- Mesdemoiselles. Ça se passe par ici.

\- Désolé, madame.

Grace s'excuse au nom de toutes ainsi que Teresa et Michell, les filles n'ayant le choix que de tourner leur attention principale envers le cours.

De retour dans la salle où se déroule l'art de ne rien transformer en charbon ou en pierre, Patrick Jane ouvre pour la porte du four où il découvre que la proportion de la réalisation de la pâte de chacun semble ne pas correspondre à la norme d'un calibre normal. Malgré tout, il n'en sourcille pas. Curieux, non?

- _Je ne sais pas. La tenue, la façon qu'il a de réfléchir. A l'aise, oui, pour enseigner, n'ayant néanmoins pas l'air de s'y connaître complètement._

Alors, une question se pose.

\- M'sieur!

\- Oui.

\- J'peux vous demander quelque chose?

\- Allez-y.

\- Vous êtes vraiment professeur de cuisine?

\- Pourquoi? Vous trouvez que je ne fais pas prof de cuisine?

\- Ben! Pas vraiment à vrai dire.

\- Vous détenez finalement la capacité à bien cerner les gens.

-En effet. Je m'étonne moi-même.

L'insolent au répondant facile, l'exprime sur un ton d'autodérision.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne le suis pas réellement.

\- Vous êtes professeur de quoi alors? demande Wayne qui relaye Danny, le regard interrogatif, sourcils un tantinet froncés.

-Je suis professeur de sciences/chimie.

Le regard de Kimball fait preuve d'étonnement en écoutant cette révélation avant de le questionner à son tour, d'une manière posée cependant.

\- Pourquoi vous enseigner l'art culinaire alors, monsieur?

\- C'est ma sanction.

Vu l'expression des garçons qui marquent leur effet de surprise, davantage intrigués vis-à-vis du motif pour son affectation dans cette matière, l'enseignant légèrement consigné, s'explique, élargissant une bouche amusée par la réaction des non si durs à cuire de Riverdale.

\- Non, non. Ne vous méprenez pas surtout. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Enfin... Pas trop. Mais pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

\- Je faisais des tours de magie en classe.

\- Vraiment?!

Le petit génie, Houdini, bras croisés à ce moment, à son tour, représentant par contre comme un signe gestuel de rivalité, positionné en mode jaugeur encore, se montre très curieux, impatient d'en apprendre plus dans ce domaine qui ne connaît déjà.

\- Vraiment, oui. Pour le besoin d'une expérience, j'avais amené une caisse en bois de la taille appropriée que j'avais trouvée et j'ai fait contenir un élève à l'intérieur en refermant le couvercle. Louer un cercueil est macabre et impossible.

Danny Ruskin le fixe, n'étant pas le seul, la totalité des garçons dont parmi Wayne qui s'interroge de nouveau à propos du genre de leur nouveau prof qui continue.

\- Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il était asthmatique ainsi qu'un angoissé compulsif, claustrophobe de surcroît. Il a alors fait une crise impressionnante au bout de plusieurs secondes et les urgences ont dû être appelées.

\- Vous êtes un guignol alors? critique hardi de la langue non de bois qui n'est autre que le magicien illusionniste.

-Euh! Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Et il avait raison

\- Faut quand même être malade pour faire ça! réagit Kimball, estomaqué négativement, Wayne, Clark et le reste des élèves, étant du même avis.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment.

\- C'était vraiment inconscient, monsieur.

Le ton de Rigsby qui intervient également à haute voix, indépendamment de ses amis, est un mélange de sidération ainsi que de réserve tant il en est stupéfait.

\- Oui, ça l'était. C'est pour ça que l'on m'a destitué temporairement de ma matière principale.

\- Et on vous a envoyé ici?

A cette question pertinente, toutefois la réponse est non.

\- Pas jusque-là. J'ai juste terminé mon engagement de professeur dans le précédent lycée.

\- Comme prof de cuisine aussi?

\- Oui.

-Elle dure quand même votre punition.

Patrick Jane prend à cet instant prend une demi seconde de réflexion, le visage pensif sans trop de sérieux, fournissant une franchise à toute épreuve, libéré de toute embarras. Ça pourrait forcer l'admiration par sa désinvolture.

\- Voyons! Ça va faire un an.

\- Un an!?

La stupéfaction de Wayne augmente, ayant une brève emprise sur lui.

\- Eh oui! Et pour être honnête, je souhaite que ma sanction sera bientôt suspendue.

\- Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas mettre la main à la pâte?

-Marrant jeu de mots, Danny.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, m'sieur.

Ongles frottés contre le tissu de son t-shirt gris sombre sur lequel un petit bonhomme au cheveux un peu longs, blond, en uniforme réglementaire d'école privée, joue à l'empilation de cubes. Casquette noire, chemise blanche, cravate à rayures rouge et noir, veste et bermuda de couleur noir aussi, incluant socquettes blanches. Cette caricature est celle du guitariste du groupe AC/DC. Rigolo, pas réellement pour frimer mais parce qu'il aime bien l'originalité et leur musique. Cette façon de faire est justement pour simuler un faux frimeur qui souffle sur ses ongles, en signe d'ironie. Un charlot.

\- C'est votre mise à l'épreuve en quelque sorte?

\- Exact! Si les questions sont terminées, on peut retourner à nos travaux, qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Juste une dernière,m'sieur.

\- La dernière alors.

C'est parti pour un tour!

\- C'est quoi les tours de magie que vous faisiez à part enfermer un élève et lui causer une peur bleue?

-Lire dans les pensées, deviner à qui appartient tel objet et jouer aux médiums.

\- Non, vous êtes sérieux!?

Kimball se montre encore étonné, prenant son professeur pour un fantasque.

-Très!

-C'est pas possible, monsieur. Clark n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ainsi qu'un autre élève qui réagit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce Patrick Jane a le don de se montrer quand a lui intrigant. Voilà comment on capte l'attention de jeunes gens!

-C'est ma spécialité mais aussi les tours de cartes.

\- Vous pourriez nous faire une petite démonstration alors, m'sieur.

Le Harry Houdini des fêtes foraines, le met au défi afin de voir à quel point son prof de cuisine peut dire vrai et si par hasard celui-ci serait meilleur que lui.

\- Non. La prochaine fois. Il reste …. puis regarde sa montre, yeux arrondis. Ah! Oui, déjà! Si j'aurais voulu, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de toute façon.

Le décompte debute, la plupart croyant que ça pourrait faire partie d'un numéro rapide, improvisé.

\- 4, 3, 2, 1.

Et la sonnerie retentit. Chacun enlève alors leur tablier à la va-vite, pressé, laissant les ustensiles en plan sur les tables. Étant l'interclasse, le concurrent de Ruskin se dit qu'il va devoir se coller à la corvée de vaisselle ainsi que du nettoyage des tables. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. Après tout! Une sorte de colle qui s'auto-inflige suite à son retard. Pour le second cours, les garçons auront droit à un tour de magie ou bien à un numéro là, de clairvoyance avec arrière-pensée.

Tandis que la seule se vide, Danny fait de nouveau preuve d'impertinence en passant devant le professeur vantard, jugé ainsi personnellement, l'applaudissant. Le sarcasme sait se montrer éloquent même par un tapement des mains mais pas uniquement.

\- Il était impressionnant votre tour. Quel génie!

Mesquin, compliment immature qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Ah! Les ados de 17 ans!

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je peux mieux faire.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens!

Le sourire s'étend malicieusement, le timbre pondéré, regard pétillant d'un gamin qui se réjouit d'être défié.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça.

-Je suis curieux que vous le voyez. À dans deux jours et bonne continuation avec les autres cours, Danny.

\- Bon nettoyage, Cendrillon!

L'enseignant étire un furtif sourire, ne s'en formalisant pas. Il trouve même ça drôle sans pour autant le faire transparaître, pensant que cet élève est quand même un sacré phénomène. Autant jouer sur le terrain de l'insolence avec un peu de sincérité.

\- Au fait! J'adore votre ton sarcastique.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini. Bonne journée.

\- C'est ça! Vous aussi.

Monsieur Jane, ressources inépuisables pour rebondir, son stimulant, le regarde quitter la salle, un petit sourire en coin avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Ça l'amuse, n'en pensant pour autant pas moins.

* * *

Dans la grande cour, les principaux copains se retrouvent. Summer, Vega, assises sur le dossier du banc sous le préau, entre Teresa, Grace, Cho assis à côté de sa petite amie jolie comme un cœur. Tamzin debout, comme à son habitude, Wayne et Danny quant à eux, se passent le ballon de basket, celui-ci trouvé dans la cour en fin de cours il y a deux mois. Évidemment, la discussion en vient à tourner autour du nouveau prof et comme promis, Lisbon leur répète le message suivant qui leur est destiné. Avant donc de se quitter, celui-ci lui a demandé de remercier les jeunes filles pour leur fantastique accueille.

\- Il m'a dit de vous dire aussi qu'il s'est senti comme une rock star.

Bien sûr, une, majoritairement, ne faisant pas non plus preuve d'hystérie, s'exclame, au bord de la liesse.

\- Oh! La vache! C'est super génial! Il a dit ça!? Teresa hoche la tête d'un oui, c'est vrai, amusée par la réaction de son amie qui rajoute; Il a l'air vraiment sensass! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu être à ta place!

\- Je ne dirais pas non, non plus. confie Michell plus sobrement, en étant certaine.

Vega oriente ensuite sa tête rapidement en direction de Summer, acquiesçant toutes deux avec joie. Quant aux demoiselles Van Pelt et Dove elles en sourient, plus, là, gaiement concernant Grace et Teresa, qui ajoute son appréciation envers l'enseignant. Ah! Les filles de 17 ans!

\- Je pense qu'il semble très sympa, oui.

Par ailleurs, miss Edgecombe, bien sûr curieuse, interpelle les joueurs amateurs qui se défendent relativement bien, pour en savoir davantage concernant le cours de cuisine. Se sentant concernée à ce point-là, rien de vraiment louche.

\- Eh! Les gars! Comment ça s'est passé avec le cours de cuisine? Il est comment?

\- Déjà arrêtez de glousser comme des poules. Franchement c'est ridicule!

\- Tu es jaloux Danny?

Grace se joint à la parole, lèvres gracieuses, le taquinant.

-Oh! Oui! Je suis tellement jaloux!

Un ton théâtral est employé, l'attitude de connivence, ballon dans les mains avant d'enchaîner sur du cynisme.

\- Il est tellement digne d'intérêt! Les mains dans de la pâte à pain et si fascinant de nous expliquer comment faire qu'on aimerait s'asphyxier en mettant la tête dans le four.

\- Si tu veux on échange? Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout tu sais.

\- Si c'était possible, je te céderais volontiers ma place.

\- Je crois que tu as obtenu ta réponse, Summer. réflexion dite posément.

\- Tu as raison Tamzin. Merci Danny!

\- De rien.

A ce moment, l'idée de départ qui n'était qu'une plaisanterie, continue de germer dans l'esprit de l'adolescente tandis que Houdini se remet à dribbler le ballon, proposant à Wayne d'aller faire un ou plusieurs paniers. Nouveau défi mis sur le sol entre garçons, le géant acceptant. Il en raffole, preuve de son sourire anticipateur de vainqueur qui se souligne et en témoigne.

\- Tamzin. T'es douée dans la créativité? lui demande miss Edgecombe, son idée derrière la tête très présente d'un coup qui vient juste d'éclore avec précocité.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Faudrait qu'on discute toutes les deux.

La mignonne sorcière hausse légèrement les sourcils, restant toutefois neutre dans sa façon de se tenir avant que la jeune inventive, farfelue ne descende du perchoir, enlace par la suite son bras autour de l'épaule de Tamzin avant que toutes les deux ne s'éloignent du périmètre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote tu crois?

Grace fixe Michell, bouche de nouveau élargie, une main placée sur le front afin de protéger sa vue des rayons du soleil qui viennent juste de faire acte de présence.

\- Ça t'intéresse?

\- Comme ça? Plus ou moins.

\- A mon avis ça doit être un truc de fille. Elle veut sûrement lui demander un service.

\- Lui concocter une potion magique? blaguant gentiment

-Eh! Qui sait? Va leur demander si ça t'intrigue.

\- Finalement, non. Je m'en fiche.

\- Tu parles!

\- A mon avis, laisse tomber. conseil sage adressé de la part de Teresa. Avec Summer, mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler, savoir ce qu'elle trafique.

-C'est sûr!

Kimball enfonce quant à lui le clou de la confirmation, son bras enroulé autour du cou de son amoureuse, suggérant ceci avec humour.

\- Ecoute la voix de la sagesse.

\- La tienne?

\- Oui, la mienne.

-Ok. Mais à cette seconde mon estomac écoute la voix de la faim.

Michell l'exprime avec le sourire face à un Cho dont le sien est minimisé, dû à son caractère, n'en n''étant pas moi amusé par la manière dont ses paroles ont dévié.

-Vous voulez quelque chose au distributeur?

Les trois répondent non, la remerciant de sa générosité sans ironie. Cependant, Danny, l'oreille à l'affût, qui se tient à cet instant non loin, interpelle à son tour, Vega dans l'intention d'accepter son offre, un en-cas gourmand. Le ballon est alors remis à Wayne, lui criant que pour une barre chocolatée, il est prêt à se déclarer perdant.

-Eh! C'est pas marrant!

\- C'est que partie remise.

\- Ouais! C'est parce que tu étais en train de perdre. Lâcheur!

\- Ouais, c'est ça!

Evidemment, aucune rigueur tenue de la part des deux joueurs de récré de la cour des grands, ceci pris à la rigolade d'une façon taquine. L'occasion est bien choisie alors pour la saisir. Rigsby, le ballon dans les mains vient s'asseoir peu après à côté de Grace, sur le banc, ballon posé sur les genoux, attitude conservée la plus normale qu'elle soit. Malheureusement, trois minutes plus tard, son rival, Craig O'Laughlin, arrive, mains qui se placent rapidement sur les yeux de la belle.

\- Devine qui c'est?

La contrariété se dessine subitement sur l'amateur de basket qui en a l'étoffe, avant de l'effacer de son visage lorsque celui qu'il surnomme le crâneur, monsieur parfait, tapote sur son épaule pour le saluer.

-Ah! Oui. Salut.

Un sourire forcé et bref, avant de revenir à la neutralité. Lui et son autre, plus proche pote, se regardent fugitivement, se comprenant. Son petit cœur qui devient en pièces chaque fois que le petit copain se ramène dans les parages, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'a aucune chance. Ça lui fiche le cafard, oui. Il se résigne une nouvelle fois quand le Graig apparaît puis lorqu'il disparaît, Wayne murmure dans son esprit; _Bon débarras_! Une pensée presque quotidienne qui s'exprime dans sa tête dont celle-ci est de nouveau visitée par l'espoir ensuite. Mais pour l'instant …. Il en rêve.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Chapitre moins long que le précédent qui révèle entre autre, le plus, l'art de l'usurpation. Elles s'amusent bien!**

 **Je ne vais pas trop insister, ça sera la dernière fois concernant cette fanfiction. _A l'attention des lecteurs timides:_ A nouveau, si vraiment ça vous dit de réagir, lancez-vous. Ou encore, participer au sondage toujours sur ma page de profil.**

 **Je remercie comme toujours Mammar pour sa fidélité. La moindre des choses mais tu le sais. ;)**

 **Je vous laisse et bonne fin de journée. :)**

* * *

Bras enroulé ensuite autour de l'épaule de sa petite bombe, Teresa Lisbon, Kimball la prévient qu'il a entraînement de base-ball après les cours, lui proposant alors de venir y assister si elle veut ou le peut. Vu le tempérament, l'autorité qu'exerce le père de sa petite amie, sa liberté reste néanmoins restreinte.

\- Oui. Je veux bien venir.

\- C'est vrai? s'étonne-t-il, agréablement surpris. Comme je te l'ai déjà proposé et que tu ne pouvais pas. Je reconnais que le sport pour les gars n'est pas passionnant pour les filles.

\- C'est vrai. lui avoue-t-elle avec le sourire d'une manière taquine. Mais j'aimerais bien te regarder pendant que tu t'entraînes. Et j'ai dit à mon père qu'on avait une heure de cours en plus exceptionnellement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?

\- Que d'avoir en tout deux heures de cours de mécanique ne ferait pas de mal si un jour je dois me débrouiller toute seule. Comme je n'ai pas précisé à quelle heure et si cétait le matin ou l'après-midi. Il ne m'a rien demandé. J'ai même été étonnée. Mais tant mieux.

\- Oui et tu mens bien.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais j'avoue que ça ne me met pas à l'aise. Mais j'étouffe par moment.

\- Je comprends

\- Tant que ce n'est pas pour une mauvaise cause.

Kimball acquiesce, la tête néanmoins légèrement baissée avant de relever son regard vers elle pour lui adresser un petit sourire timide. S'en suit un baiser rapide, chaste sur la bouche avant que là, les cours ne reprennent ainsi qu'une envie soudaine.

\- Finalement une barre de chocolat ce serait pas de refus.

-Je t'apporte ça.

-Non. Je viens avec toi. Il y en a quatre sortes depuis une semaine qui ont été ajoutées. Je préfère choisir. Sans vouloir jouer la copine chiante et exigeante.

Il en sourit simplement, davantage, la rassurant qu'elle ne l'est pas, lui retournant en large et due forme. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les tourtereaux se lèvent, allant droit jusqu'au distributeur.

\- Ils font des progrès.

-Oui en effet!

Au moins au sein du lycée, en dehors quand même, Teresa profite d'être avec son petit copain. Il faut dire que papa Lisbon veille avec sévérité sur sa fille unique dont celle-ci trouve de petites inventivités parfois afin de s'en libérer même momentanément.

Raconter que sa virginité à été dégagée de ses obligations depuis six mois, lui vaudrait un retour dans son école privée catholique. Après la mort de sa mère, une fois à Sacramento, son père voulut la remettre dans le même genre d'institut scolaire. Après s'être montrée convaincante en lui disant qu'elle déprimerait car elle ne s'y ferait plus, tellement affectée par l'absence de sa mère, état sincère transparaissant sur son visage, ne désirant la brusquer, il accepta de prendre en compte son désir d'entrer dans un lycée public. Malgré que son père ait vu d'un mauvais œil que Teresa veuille faire sa rentrée à Riverdale, pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et ne plus éprouver cette sensation d'isolement, il prit sur lui et ne s'y opposa pas trop. Après ce que ses enfants avaient vécu, il valait mieux ne pas bousculer. Et la mort de leur mère avait provoqué chez l'adolescente un rejet.

Responsable, mature depuis ce décès, l'ayant remplacé au foyer en s'occupant de ses jeunes frères en bonne petite maman de substitution, respirer est essentiel pour se réoxygéner. Toutefois, heureusement, la demoiselle préserve son âme de 17 ans.

Avant d'explorer sa première expérience sexuelle avec Kimball, ne l'ayant été pour lui, une brève idylle vécue avec précocité au temps du gang; Pas la meilleure selon ses dits mais on pouvait le croire, la petite dame avait pris rendez-vous au planning familial afin de prendre ses précautions de son côté et son amoureux du sien. Une double protection en vaut une ! Aucun risque à courir de cette manière. A leur âge... . Et chez les Lisbon ce serait Hiroshima si son père le savait. Ce serait terrible ! Mais sa petite fille a grandi et grandit.

* * *

En fin de journée comme prévu, Teresa se montre présente à l'entraînement de base-ball, son petit ami fier qu'elle le suive attentivement, assise sur le banc au loin, mais surtout heureux que la journée puisse se prolonger ainsi, en profitant un peu plus encore de sa petite copine. Pendant ce temps chez Summer, plus précisément chez sa tante qui s'avère être la propriétaire d'un lieu très atypique. Une sorte de hangar, d'entrepôt, réaménagé en loft où la jeune fille indépendante habite et où son idée prend forme.

Ne s'entendant plus vraiment avec ses parents, ceux-ci ont convenu avec elle de lui laisser son autonomie grâce à cet endroit dont la tante, sœur de monsieur Edgecombe, a accepté que la jeune nièce de 17 ans y emménage, y habitant déjà depuis six mois. Très délicat voire inconscient de laisser partir une adolescente du nid familiale surtout dû aux antécédents de la nouvelle locataire, liés à sa consommation de drogue. Sans surveillance constante, ses parents craignent encore plus, toujours le pire, qu'elle ne replonge. Une peur permanente. Alors pourquoi lui accorder son indépendance?

Car suivi depuis cette expérience avec la Marie-Jeanne, des comptes doivent être rendus d'une manière quotidienne à ses parents et mensuellement à une assistante sociale. Pas de demande d'émancipation et de toute façon n'étant pas majeure, au moindre faux pas, sça leur retomberait dessus. Inutile. Non, un simple marché a été conclu entre enfant et parents. Téléphoner tous les soirs et ne pas sortir. Le dernier coup de fil parental a lieu à 23h00. Et il y a intérêt à répondre!

Habitant à quarante-deux, quarante-trois minutes du lieu original d'habitation, ils n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à se déplacer. Alors mieux vaut se tenir à carreaux. Et tante Lynda habite quant à elle à trente-huit minutes d'ici. Deux valent mieux qu'un au cas où et lorsqu'on est débiteur d'un passif, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable en filant le contrat.

Avec l'aide de Tamzin, la loufoquerie de Summer s'ébauche, étant bien décidée d'éviter vraiment les cours de mécanique. Concernant le prochain cours de cuisine, la pâtisserie principalement, sera mise en vedette mais non encore dévoilé par Patrick Jane. Malgré que l'ado soit douée en ce domaine, surtout les cupcakes, étrangement elle ne se sent pas la fibre pâtissière pour sincèrement s'y engager, sans doute contradictoire, attirée seulement par le cuisinier chef. Sa seule motivation pour intégrer le cours. Madeleine Hightower l'a bien perçu.

\- Ca va marcher au moins? T'es sûr?

\- Si tu me l'as demandé c'est que de toute façon tu me fais confiance, non? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Summer. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. On n'y verra que du feu. lui certifie la talentueuse jeune sorcière habile, très confiante dans l'art de confectionner un déguisement masculin.

-Finalement, il n'y a que moi qui soit… Excentrique.

Summer en sourit nerveusement, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, amusée mais aussi flattée. Être vue de cette manière ne lui déplaît pas, trouvant cette remarque distrayante.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est copines, alors.

Tamzin la fixe, l'expression légèrement neutre malgré le regard qui décèle un peu d'étonnement, sourcils furtivement mais non brusquement haussés.

\- Copines? Ah! Bon?

-Oh! Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On s'entend bien en général, non?

\- Pas au début, si tu te souviens. Tu m'appelai la barrée, Carabosse.

Le pinceau de maquillage se tient alors en suspens, le regard de la loyale membre des wicca se fixe sur une Summer grimacière qui n'a le choix que de le reconnaître.

\- Ok. C'était pas sympa et je m'en excuse.

\- C'est que je voulais.

Son attitude précieuse, forcée, engagée sciemment, provoque un mince élargissement de bouche de miss Edgecombe, yeux levés aux poutres apparentes de couleur brun vieilli causé surtout par leur état de décrépitude non trop sérieusement. Sans rancune!

Le pinceau se remet à l'ouvrage avant que cette déclaration de camaraderie ne soit exprimée de la part de l'ex-barrée Carabosse.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes copines.

-Oh! Que d'honneur!

La façon de s'exclamer dans les grandes tonalités vocales les font sourire avec une plus grande largesse toutes les deux réellement complices à cette minute ainsi que pour ce projet personnel vraiment fantasque avant que la discussion ne dévie.

\- Tu reparles à Danny?

\- Non.

\- Honnêtement, tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache ce qu'on prépare.

\- Même si je lui parlais, je ne le mettrais pas au courant. Je sais garder un secret. mais comme il devait se racheter pour s'être permis d'avoir jugé mais spécialement de s'être moqué, il me devait bien un service.

A son tour, Summer fronce les sourcils, interrogative.

\- Je suis paumée, là.

\- Disons que je suis revenue sur ma décision. Je suis allée le voir à la fin des cours simplement pour que l'on discute. Il a saisi sa chance. S'il veut se faire pardonner...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air comme ça mais tu sais te faire comprendre avec les garçons. ton à la fois sincère et un tantinet taquin.

\- Il a commis une faute, il doit la réparer.

-C'est pas un peu dur?

\- Peut-être. C'est comme ça.

Puis subitement, Summer cogite rapidement.

\- Tu lui as tout dit alors?!

-Oui. Et il a accepté de jouer le jeu en prenant ta place. Comme ça ni vu ni connu. ajoutant ensuite tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était; Demain, je viendrai ici à 6h00 du matin pour te refaire le maquillage. Là, tu verras juste ce que ça donne.

\- Il va prendre ma place?!

-Oui.

\- Alors il me tarde de voir ça! se montrant à cet instant enthousiaste, presque au bord de l'hilarité en l'imaginant.

\- Moi aussi.

Les deux copines en sourient davantage puis quelques secondes après, la future usurpatrice donne son accord pour cette heure si matinale.

\- Ca fait tôt mais ça vaut le coup.

\- Par contre, je viendrai avec Danny. Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire. C'est encore mieux comme ça. De cette façon, je pourrai voir le résultat de suite. Mais au fait! Je croyais que tu étais une sorcière et que tu pouvais justement.

\- Je devrais t'appeler chipie Summer.

-Eh! C'est poli.

\- Je sais. J'ai juste voulu dire ce que je pensais de toi au début et que je n'ai pas fait.

\- Tu es plus redoutable que je ne le pensais.

\- Mais je reste une gentille sorcière.

-J'te crois.

Simple taquinerie entre filles malgré ce petit compte verbale réglé du tout mal pris par la chipie amusée.

\- Au fait! Je suis curieuse de voir la touche qu'aura Danny en fille. Et dans ma peau en plus. Ca va être à hurler de rire.

\- Je ne vais pas le ridiculiser. Mais c'est certain que ça risque d'être hilarant. Vous ferez illusion de toute manière.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Ca va marcher du feu de dieu.

Miss Edgecombe esquisse un nouveau sourire, d'un, de par cette expression émise dans la bouche de Tamzin et de l'autre, heureuse de cette aide amicale, de cet instant partagé sans oublier et surtout, toute excitée de la création de cette supercherie. Ils leur tardent vraiment demain.

* * *

Tamzin a réellement fait du très bon travail en tant que créatrice amatrice. L'oeuvre humaine la plus crédible revient davantage à l'évadée du cours; Comment réparer une auto? celle-ci prénommée à présent; Sammy. Effacer cette féminité voyante n'était pas du tout cuit. Quant au Houdini junior, la transformation s'avère quand même bluffante, lui-même en étant stupéfait. Propres mots de mister Ruskin.

- _Waouh_! _C'est bluffant et stupéfiant_!

Désirant faire chacun leur atelier de travaux pas très pratiques, échanger leur peau va faire la rigolade de tous lorsque leurs camarades découvriront la tromperie. Pas dans l'immédiat bien sûr!

\- Arrête, Danny .Tu vas nous attirer la poisse. Faut pas se faire remarquer.

-Ok. puis expire avant de tourner une brève attention vers sa pote, épaté.

-Summer. Regarde-moi!

\- Quoi? Tu vas faire un malheur!

-J'espère bien ! Mais je suis certaine que toi aussi.

-Faut espérer aussi. Je croise els doigts.

Les filles ont davantage d'assurance, d'audace, de courage quand il s'agait de prendre des initiatives mais surtout de ne pas avoir la motivation qui flanche contrairement aux garçon et particulièrement Danny à cette seconde. On ne fait plus le fanfaron, là ! Cependant, pas question de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Jean serré dans lequel il a pu entrer, celui-ci emprunter à sa cousine, t-shirt gris imprimé, sur lequel une bouche rouge écarlate à séquin scintille, emprunté également à celle-ci qui a deux ans de moins que lui, blouson en cuir lui appartenant aussi, une perruque platine pas chère achetée là par contre dans une boutique de déguisement. Quant aux chaussures, des tennis neufs font l'affaire. Si on ne remarque pas la taille des pieds, ça passera, inquiet par rapport à ce détail envers lequel sa complice le rassure.

\- Personne ne regarde les pieds. On ne remarquera rien, t'inquiète.

-J'espère.

-Mais oui. T'es très mignon tu sais!

\- Avec la longue mèche dans les yeux, peut-être. J'suis un peu nerveux.

Summer, toute guillerette par contre, non la boule au ventre, le prend alors par l'épaule, le rassurant à nouveau.

\- Faut pas. Tout ira bien.

Ils entrent ensuite tous les trois dans l'enceinte du lycée, Tamzin bien sûr comprise, très satisfaite du résultat de ses deux créations. Des regards, des sourires en coin de lèvres, sont alors adressés envers les deux élèves à l'identité usurpée mais dont nombreux se montrent intrigués, interrogatifs plus que moqueurs. Et pour cause, ils ne les ont pas reconnu. Conclusion; Plus que réussi, faisant plus qu'illusion auprès des lycéens de Riverdale.

Arrivés exprès à une minute de la sonnerie afin de courir tout droit vers leur salle. Perruque de teinte qui se rapproche des cheveux de Danny, artificiels évidemment, qui ont été rafraîchis par les soins adroits de mademoiselle Dove, ceci réalisé la veille grâce à une photo de son petit ami non déchirée.

Pour les habits, prêtés par son propriétaire, mister Ruskin bien sûr. Eh, oui! Il ne faut pas négliger le maquillage du visage qui a été assez bien maîtrisé. Important ! Le ridicule de toute manière ne tue pas et le culot peut ne pas faire défaut. L'optimisme de Summer à le don de l''inspirer.


	10. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 _ **Message court:**_

 **Je remercie les lecteurs qui à travers lisent vu le nombre des vues pour l'histoire ainsi que ma lectrice toujours présente envers qui je suis reconnaissante pour le fervent intérêt porté. Besoin de la nommer? ;) Merci, merci.**

 **La suite est servie.**

* * *

Leurs copains n'ont pas le temps de s'apercevoir de leur mascarade guignolesque, se questionnant quand même, que ce soit entre le groupe des filles et des garçons, pensant que quelque chose cloche. _Ils ont une de ces touches côté fringues_! _Et l'allure_?!

De nombreux sourcils se froncent d'interrogations, accompagnés de petits sourires en coin, amusés, spécialement chez les filles. Une sacrée, drôle de touche en y voyant de plus près, surtout une fois la combinaison revêtue quelques minutes après. L'observation de Madeleine Hightower, non dupe, démasque l'intrus moins de dix minutes après le début du cours de mécanique qui a lieu en première heure. On n'en n'a jamais terminé avec.

\- Cette mèche dans les yeux, ça ne vous gêne pas trop, Summer?

-Euh? Non, non.

La petite voix aigüe, prise, qui ne fait pas vraiment illusion sonore, fait pouffer de rire les copines qui ont quand même deviné l'arnaque identitaire. La directrice s'approche alors, puis retire la casquette rose et blanche sur les côtés, accessoire prêté là, par miss Edgecombe afin de compléter la panoplie féminine. Malheureusement, pas de bol, la perruque suit, celle-ci ayant adhérée au fond de la casquette. Evidemment, le fou rire est général chez les apprenties mécaniciennes, contrairement au proviseur qui a quant à elle les bras croisés, casquette, perruque tenus quant à eux dans la main gauche de l'usurpateur.

\- Je reconnais que c'est ingénieux mais pas très malin. La preuve! Vous ne serez pas étonné de venir me voir dans mon bureau, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, m'dame.

Le ton est modérément autoritaire mais la posture droite, l'expression peu ravie, s'avèrent suffisantes pour communiquer son mécontentement malgré son calme.

\- C'est dommage madame. Ca lui allait bien.

Celui qui craignait d'être pris, lève les yeux vers une Michell plus qu'amusée.

-T'es bien maquillé en tout cas. insistant dans sa nature à chambrer.

Le groupe de filles s'exclame ensuite en le complimentant par un; _Oooh_! _T'es canon_! avant d'en rire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de cours de cuisine, placée au fond, Summer continue de son côté à faire encore un peu illusion mais pas pour longtemps. Spécialement, lorsqu'on a affaire à un professeur perspicace, possédant également ce fameux don de l'observation très affûté. Et tout est occasion d'amusant. Patrick Jane est joueur. Il s'en délecte.

\- Comme vous voyez, les accessoires de pâtisserie aujourd'hui va servir à quoi à votre avis? Vous pouvez tous répondre à la fois.

Malin!

La personne qui en vient à lever le doigt n'est autre que Sammy le transformiste, alias le faux Danny Houdini dont le tour de magie va avoir un effet éventé. Si l'un s'est fait démasquer, l'autre… . Summer déguise alors à son tour sa voix, regard de Wayne, Kimball rivé sur elle. Casquette portée également, celle-ci appartenant à son double féminin/ masculin, la visière fut davantage baissée sur ses yeux, à la dernière minute, avant de rentrer dans la salle, pour être certaine de ne pas se faire épingler, peu sûre en fin de compte par son visage auparavant découvert. Mais comme le port de casquette, chapeau est interdit…

\- C'est pour faire des cupcakes.

\- Exact. Vous m'étonnez. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous y connaissiez, Danny.

-Ben! Ma tante en fait. Je veux dire que j'ai juste reconnu le matériel.

\- Vous en faites avec votre tante des fois?

-Euh? Non. C'est pas mon truc.

\- Bien sûr! Vous êtes un garçon! ironise-t-il.

-Ben, oui.

\- Vous pourriez retirer votre casquette, s'il vous plaît.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie. J'ai un cocard.

\- Un cocard?! Vous vous êtes battu?

-Euh? Ouais. Je me suis pris avec un mec hier. Je suis passé dans un quartier chaud et je suis mal tombé.

\- Mon pauvre!

L'ironie ne quitte pas la bouche du professeur, Summer jouant son rôle du mieux qu'elle peut, faisant l'impasse sur les soupçons assez éloquents de Patrick Jane par rapport à son attitude légèrement insolente.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais ôtez quand même votre casquette. Dark Vador!

\- Dark Vador?

La mi-demoiselle fronce les sourcils sous sa visière, poursuivant son rôle en feintant l'innocence.

\- Pourquoi? c'est ma voix.

\- Oui, je vous crois. Avec des pixels en plus sur votre visage ça aurait été encore plus insoupçonnable. Veuillez enlever votre casquette, chère demoiselle. Et puisque vous nous faites la surprise d'être parmi nous pour ce cours, merci pour l'accueil. Je suis sûr que votre camarade vous l'a répété mais puisque vous êtes présente ici, autant vous le dire de vive voix.

Summer enlève alors la casquette, soupirant sous l'étonnement quand même de certains élèves, qui comprend Risgby, épaté par le déguisement malgré son questionnement vis-à-vis de l'allure mais sans plus contrairement à Kimball qui l'a vraiment trouvé bizarre, suspectant que ça ne ressemblait en rien à leur ami. Cependant, d'imaginer son amie dans cet accoutrement, transformée en garçon, c'est pas mal du tout, se dit-t-il, malgré que cette idée ne lui ait pas chatouillé l'esprit. Et pour le prof, l'identité de la rusée demoiselle, la jugeant ainsi à cette seconde, n'avait rien de précis non plus à son esprit.

L'enseignant s'appuie ensuite contre son bureau, décontracte, croise les bras, demandant sans tarder de décliner son identité.

-Summer Edgecombe.

-Summer... Comme l'été. C'est joli.

-Mes parents ont voulu un prénom original.

-Ils ont eu raison. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'original dû par votre grande audace aussi. Vous devez ne pas avoir froid aux yeux.

Le prenant comme un compliment, l'adolescente y sourit, répondant affirmativement.

-Oui. Je suis pas vraiment frileuse.

-Courageuse, c'est bien. Si un jour il y a un défi de création, je serais curieux de voir de quoi vous seriez à nouveau capable.

-Ah! Ouais?

Il hoche la tête, l'attitude toutefois davantage taquine que réellement sincère malgré que monsieur Jane admire cette performance de métamorphose. Alors... .

-Mais pour l'heure, malheureusement, vous êtes hors sujet.

Certains garçons dans la salle de cours, applaudissent, lui criant; _Il t'a bien eu_! ce qui fait tourner miss toupet en leur direction, grimaçant d'une manière enfantine avant de s'esclaffer ironiquement.

-Ha, ha, ha!

\- Mademoiselle Edgecombe.

La voix du professeur se hausse par-dessus ce léger, bref chahut afin de se faire entendre, faisant retourner la demoiselle à ce moment vers lui, dont celle-ci reçoit une offre de sa part qu'elle ne peut décliner.

\- Puisque vous êtes là… Vous vous y connaissez en cupcake? Franchement?

\- Oui. Je plaide coupable.

\- En plus vous avez de l'humour. Parfait! ….

Et la cacophine récidive furtivement à nouveau.

-Silence s'il vous plaît!

Le jeune prof s'adresse ensuite au reste de la classe, obtenant gain de silence justement.

\- Merci. Donc, j'étais en train de dire que mademoiselle Edgecombe…

\- Monsieur! Je préfère Summer.

\- D'accord. Summer. Comparé à vos camarades, vous optez pour le non formel. J'ai toujours pensé, et je ne suis pas le seul, que les filles étaient plus dégourdies que les garçons.

Patrick Jane est alors hué, souriant à son tour, l'air espiègle. Remarque exprimée sciemment bien sûr! Très malin!

-Ok, ok! mains levées. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais c'est quand même vrai.

Hué de plus belle, n'excédant trente secondes toutefois, il reprend la parole en s'adressant à l'intruse de ce cours.

\- Summer. Accepteriez-vous de montrer à ces messieurs comment on procède pour réaliser des cupcakes?

\- Je suis plus que partante, ouais! le ton très enthousiaste.

\- Vous nous en croyez pas capable, monsieur? réagit un des messieurs, sans réellement l'avoir mal pris.

Et juste pour les embêter de nouveau….

\- C'est ça.

Et tout le monde hue y compris Wayne et Kimball sans en prendre rigueur de toute manière. On s'amuse énormément en cours de cuisine! Par ailleurs, la demoiselle est aux anges. Comment en douter?

\- _Ça a quand même réussi_. se dit-elle.

Faire de la pâtisserie, la miss s'en fout mais sachant faire ces mignons gâteaux à décorer, envie de s'appliquer et en mettre plein la vue aux garçons, celle-ci s'avère très motivée. Et elle en obtient le loisir, la démonstration débutant sans attendre après que Rigsby ait fait preuve d'audace, d'effronterie non méchamment sur un timbre taquin.

\- Eh, Monsieur! Il n'y a peut-être pas qu'à aussi. Vous savez en faire?

-Je répondrais que heureusement, j'ai la recette et également que l'invitée surprise s'y connaît.

Summer se glorifie à cet instant, narguant. Décidément!

-Eh, oui! Les filles sont supérieures.

Une rafale de; _Ouais bien sûr_! bon enfant, rempli la salle, adressé à l'assistante du prof ainsi qu'à la pâtissière chef en herbe, la même, qui se débrouille très bien en réalisant un seul cependant avant l'arrivée de la directrice qui a permis à Danny néanmoins de montrer comment changer un joint de culasse. Contrairement aux garçons, les apprenties mécaniciennes se montrent malgré tout reconnaissantes, s'intéressant pour certaines passablement à la mécanique, il faut bien l'avouer. On ne peut pas forcer qui que ce soit à prendre du plaisir dans un domaine que l'on trouve trop masculin.

Quant aux apprentis cuisiniers, pâtissiers, ils en restèrent baba, ne pouvant que la féliciter ainsi que Patrick Jane qui la complimenta quelques menus minutes antérieurement.

\- _Bravo_. _Belle création_!

- _Faut-il encore que ce soit mangeable_.

Le même précédent élève, n'étant que Clark, qui provoqua un regard interrogatif de la part des autres, pensant pareillement. Ce n'est pas parce que l'effet visuel est très agréable que le goût l'est aussi.

\- _T'as qu'a le goûter_.

Summer lui tendit alors le cupcake, celui-ci fourré à la crème de vanille, nappé d'un tourbillon au citron et saupoudré de quelques vermicelles multicolores.

- _Ben_...

- _C'est pas du poison_. _Goûte, tu verras_.

Un morceau fut à cette seconde croqué avec un peu de prudence, trouvant finalement délicieux, les yeux qui en pétillèrent. C'est juste à cet instant que Madeleine Hightower frappa à la porte, le professeur donnant la permission d'entrer sans se douter que la directrice sévirait sans attendre.

Les regards se dirigent à ce moment présent, sans exception, vers l'apprentie caméléon, miss cupcake en herbe donc, devinant que la présence du proviseur est pour la demoiselle, en prévision d'une colle certainement.

-Excusez-moi d'intérrompre votre cours mais je voudrais voir Summer.

-Elle est là.

La façon dont il la désigne, le regard porté, le professeur se montre compatissant envers la jeune fille, désolé qu'elle se soit fait prendre au mauvais instant. Tous vont devoir se débrouiller sans. L'usurpatrice s'exécute, obéissante, déçue également, énormément même, de quitter le cours, traînant un peu mollement les pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Danny et elle sont réunis dans le bureau de la directrice.

Durant ces trois minutes d'absence, les autres demoiselles ont comme défi de reproduire l'exercice de joint de culasse. L'assimilation technique ne suffit pas. Seule la pratique compte, étant la preuve d'une parfaite compréhension.

Madeleine Hightower aurait pu attendre la fin des cours mais les cueillir durant que le fer est encore brûlant a beaucoup plus de poids. Et dû à son humeur d'aujourd'hui, c'est propice au passage à l'action finement.

* * *

Se tenant debout face à la directrice, maintenant n'en tenant plus large, têtes baissées, les deux comiques ont droit à des remontrances par la sermonneuse, le ton autoritaire sans vraiment élever la voix.

\- Où vous croyez-vous? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces enfantillages? Ce n'est pas un cirque ici.

\- Ben…

-Danny. Je vous dispense de tout commentaire inutile.

\- Oui madame.

Un regard sévère lancé à son égard lui fait vite passer l'envie de faire intervenir toute réflexion liée à de l'impertinence, sa marque de fabrique qui serait dans l'immédiat, si jamais il s'y serait aventuré, descendue en flamme, baissant de nouveau la tête. Le proviseur ayant du flair a anticipé au cas où.

\- Je sais que votre motivation n'était pas d'amuser la galerie, quoique vos camarades l'ont été. la directrice ayant été témoin avec miss Ruskin. Vous vouliez échanger vos places et ça a plutôt marché au début. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne tolère pas ce genre de tour. Vous ne voyez pas la gravité mais c'est comme si vous aviez échangé vos places pour passer l'examen de l'un de l'autre.

Trouvant cette comparaison grotesque, les deux complices pouffent de rire, ce qui déplaît fortement au proviseur.

\- Vous trouvez ça marrant?

\- Madame, c'est quand même pas la même chose. Et on n'irait pas jusque-là. se permet de répliquer Summer.

\- Peut-être. Mais la façon dont vous avez agi est du pareil au même. C'est comme si vous aviez voulu obtenir une bonne note dans une matière que vous maîtrisez moyennement. Vous n'avez pas pensé aux conséquences, je veux bien vous croire. Sachez aussi que cette "amusement" pourrait vous conduire tout droit au conseil de discipline.

Tous deux relèvent subitement la tête, prenant peur, surtout la jeune intrépide, vu son passé proche de consommatrices de Marie-Jeanne, qui pourrait également lui porter tort, étant marqué dans son dossier. Dans son dernier lycée, elle avait été prise en flagrant délit dans les toilettes en train de fumer un joint non de culasse. Suite à ça, Summer avait écopé d'un renvoi d'un mois, avant le dernier dont celui-ci fut sans retour.

\- On ne le refera plus, madame. s'empresse la demoiselle de promettre, se disant que ça valait néanmoins le coup, sans le regretter.

\- J'espère bien. Toutefois, ça vous voudra deux heures de retenue.

Chacun acquiesce, pensant qu'ils s'en sortent bien cette fois.

\- Retournez dans votre cours respectif.

Tout deux se regardent, les yeux écarquillés avant de se tourner vers le proviseur, Danny prenant la parole à son tour.

\- Mais... Comme ça?!

-Oui. Ca vous servira de leçon. Après tout, vous avez eu le courage de vous présenter habillé ainsi pour tenter de tromper votre monde. Assumez jusqu'au bout.

Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur la bouche de Hightower, contentes de leur infliger cette punition.

\- Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois à présent.

La directrice se lève ensuite, quittant tous ensemble le bureau, dirigeant Summer en direction de la porte qui donne sur la grande cour tandis que Danny traîne des pieds, se disant; _La honte_!

Il faut assumer.


	11. Chapter 9

**Nouvelle mise à jour vous dit bonjour!**

 **Merci à Blue Phoenix 23 pour avoir apporté son avis intéressant, réponse en MP et toujours sans oublier, toi, Mammar. Je ne peux pas ne pas te citer. :-p**

 **Merci à vous deux.**

 **Allez! Vraiment la toute dernière, je le jure! ;) Si parmi vous, visiteurs/lecteurs qui s'attardent sur cette histoire, si vous aussi vous avez envie de donner, encore une fois, votre avis, c'est toujours permis. Il ne tient qu'à vous de le faire. Ça fait partie de l'enrichissement également de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je ne mords pas. ;)**

 **Et la dernière également, je rappelle qu'il y a toujours le sondage sur mon profil qui sert justement à donner une forme de votre pensée via celui-ci. Je voudrais m'en faire une idée.**

 **Bonne fin de journée. :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'il fait son entrée dans la salle de cours de cuisine, après avoir frappé deux coups, à vingt-six minutes de la fin, il faut bien le reconnaître, il ne passe pas inaperçu, déclenchant l'hilarité, chambré par ses potes.

-Oh! T'es joli Danny!

-T'es libre après les cours?

Des petites voix efféminées sont prises par deux des élèves et quant à Wayne et Kimball, tous deux l'acclament, Risgby le sifflant ce qui fait sourire son ami Cho. Du côté de son prof pris en grippe, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher d'élargir un sourire, très largement même, en voyant sa part de féminité, perruque à la main.

\- Accueillez une nouvelle élève parmi nous! Ça vous va bien, Danny.

-Ha, ha, ha!

L'apprentie demoiselle s'esclaffe devant la classe entière, comme Summer l'a fait, avant de répondre plus posément à Patrick Jane, en impliquant de l'humour.

\- J'ai voulu changer de sexe aujourd'hui comme vous l'avez fait. Je me suis mis en beauté.

Cette remarque dont il fait allusion est bien sûr en rapport avec ce qu'il pensait voir; Une fameuse Gretchen jouant à merveille du four. La comprenant très bien, le sous-chef des fourneaux continue à le cibler du regard, conservant cette largesse des lèvres néanmoins, d'autant plus dû à un compliment inattendu bien que désinvolte, qui provient de la bouche de miss Ruskin. Amusé plus que flatté.

\- Elle est sympa votre tenue. Plus cool.

\- Moi aussi j'ai voulu modifier mon style. Et c'est gentil de votre part. Je n'en attendais pas tant de vous.

-C'est mon côté femme je crois. imitant à ce moment une voix haut perchée de cantatrice.

Il reprend vite le dessus face à la moquerie, l'humiliation vécues. Le ridicule ne l'effondre pas. Force morale de sa nature. Ça sert certainement quand on nage dans l'univers des forains. Concernant l'appréciation vestimentaire émise vis-à-vis de l'enseignant, cette autre prise de liberté est causée par une remarque faite, après l'arrivée de celui-ci, lors d'un croisement dans le couloir entre ces deux-là. Danny ne se gêna pas alors pour lui dire qu'une tenue plus décontractée ne ferait pas de mal, admettant malgré tout que la veste plus le petit gilet convenait bien à sa personnalité extérieure. Patrick Jane le remercia, le timbre légèrement ironique, n'en tenant à ce moment pas vraiment compte.

\- _De rien, m'sieur_.

Ah! Insolente jeunesse!

N'étant pas influençable, cela dit, se regardant ce matin dans le miroir rectangulaire situé dans l'entrée de l'appartement, accroché au mur, une envie de fantaisie se présenta. _Il n'a pas tort_. _Ça m'irait bien, tiens_! Il appliqua donc ce conseil en vitesse. Veste bleu foncé à rayures, t-shirt à manches longues de couleur sable, imprimé d'un graphisme un peu morbide qui représente une tête blessée au niveau du front, sang jaillissant en gros plan de là. Certains d'ailleurs, ont eu la même pensée en le voyant, celle de Danny n'étant pas restée en retenue dans sa tête.

\- _C'est plutôt macabre le dessin_. _C'est quoi_? _Un motard_?

- _Oui c'est vrai_. _Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cet homme est. Une cible dû à un règlement de compte_ ? _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

- _Un motard qui a été pris pour cible en fuyant_.

- _Pas mal comme supposition_. _Vous savez pourquoi j'aime ce tee-shirt_?

- _Non_. _Ou parce que vous avez des goûts bizarres_?

- _Pas du tout_. _Mais au moins je me démarquerais comme ça_. _Non_. _Parce que ce tee-shirt fait travailler l'imagination des gens qui se posent la question_. _Et ça marche_!

- _J'avoue c'est ingénieux. Ben au moins comme ça, vous provoquez aussi la parole chez les gens qui se questionnent._

- _En effet._

Ils se regardèrent tous deux durant un petit instant jusqu'à ce que ça fasse cogiter mister Ruskin par rapport à la motivation du prof. Il a bien eu un nouveau!

De retour à ce moment présent, Patrick Jane continue de sourire, lui demandant aimablement qu'il aille à sa place.

\- Bon! Nous avons encore un peu de temps pour réaliser un cupcake chacun.

\- Monsieur! Pourquoi insister? C'est bientôt la fin du cours de toute façon.

-Ouais, c'est vrai!

Deux élèves qui réagissent à la suite sans que les autres ne les contrent, étant du même avis. Allez! Tous en chœur! Pas fou l'enseignant!

\- Justement! Il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer d'en réussir un, au moins. Ils ne sont pas tous charbonneux malgré que beaucoup manquent de goût, immangeable.

-Merci, monsieur de nous encourager.

Wayne se manifeste à son tour, ironique évidemment, le timbre respectueux toutefois.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous démotiver. Au contraire! Allez! Au travail! La pâte est prête, il ne reste plus que la crème à préparer. Allez!

La majorité râle mais s'exécute, y compris miss Ruskin qui se fait taquiner par Cho.

\- Tu nous aides pour le cupcake? Les femmes ont le coup de main pour ça.

Danny plonge alors ses doigts dans la pâte, en jetant un bout sur le tablier de son copain.

\- Ça ira comme ça?

\- T'as bien le coup de main. ne pouvant qu'en grandement sourire.

De l'autre côté, concernant les filles, le rire à l'unisson fut immédiat, Teresa, Michell, Grace, la complimentant par taquinerie également.

\- _Tu es mignon_.

Tamzin en sourit seulement et largement comparé à plusieurs minutes auparavant lorsque sa création était parmi les demoiselles. dont un pouffement nerveux lui échappa dans son coin à la manière dont Danny s'était tenu, voulant s'imprégner de la posture d'une fille avec une légère exagération.

Durant l'interclasse, plus tard, Summer en vient à se vanter auprès de ses copines pour être restée au cours de cuisine, pâtisserie. Toutes se montrent alors toutes ouïe, le sujet étant le prof, le très joli monsieur dans l'intimité de leur langue de très jeunes adultes.

-Il a été super sympa. Même quand il a découvert le poteau rose, il ne m'a pas renvoyé du cours.

\- Il avait besoin d'une présence féminine qui s'y connaisse en pâtisserie.

Michell assise sur le sommet du banc, comme toutes les filles, à la fois taquine et surtout envieuse, le dit toutefois avec espièglerie, lunettes de soleil ronde sur le nez, le soleil s'étant immiscé. Son amie l'été hausse les épaules, ne la contredisant pas, s'imposant tout de même en ripostant avec son assurance légendaire.

\- Peut-être mais il aurait pu me virer. Et non !Il m'a gardé.

Toute fière, un tantinet crâneuse exprès.

\- Jalouse? ajoute-elle avec le sourire, bon enfant.

-Oh! Oui! Je crève de jalousie.

Elles en ricanent ensemble, ne le prenant pas au sérieux évidemment tandis que Grace en sourit, racontant quant à elle comment Danny s'est fait prendre rapidement, trouvant encore drôle le déguisement de leur copain avant de lever le regard en direction de Tamzin, celle-ci assise à côté d'elle.

\- En tout cas, t'as fait un super boulot sur lui.

\- Merci. Il me le devait bien et j'avoue que je me suis amusée à être complice.

\- Tu le feras pour moi aussi? vient à implorer miss Vega, moins mais audacieuse.

Bien sûr en plaisantant. Cependant, elle envie bien sa copine d'avoir osé.

La jeune sorcière relève les yeux à cette seconde, sourire à moitié étiré, cachant sa vue du visiteur solaire à l'aide de sa main placée sur son front.

\- Là, non. Mais je te verrais bien avec une moustache.

\- Une moustache?

\- Ouais. T'aurais la garantie de rester jusqu'à la fin du cours de cuisine.

\- Tu veux dire que je ressemblerais plus à un homme?

-C'est un compliment.

-Euh! Tu parles d'un compliment!

\- Mais réfléchis. Tu profiterais plus que Summer, comme ça.

\- Il y a des limites. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour me ridiculiser… On se téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous. mimant le geste, bouche élargie, du sérieux non échangé également.

\- Ça valait vraiment le coup pour s'attraper deux heures de colle? demande Grace alors.

Summer la fixe et d'un éclat des lèvres, hoche activement la tête.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que je le referais. Non. Une fois suffit.

-Eh! Regardez, Danielle en train de jouer au basket en fille de 17 ans !

Toutes tournent leur attention vers lui dans l'imminence après que Michelle ait titillé leur curiosité, l'amusement se dessinant sur leur bouche avant que celui-ci ne soit chahuté , là, par ses copains à qui il fout une bonne raclée, comme il le clame, victorieux, le criant, bras levés.

\- Prosternez-vous! C'est moi le roi du ballon!

\- Tu rêves!

Kimball reste égal à lui-même tandis que Wayne le pointe du doigt, mettant au défi une revanche.

\- Quand tu veux!

A cette minute, juste la petite faiblesse de ces demoiselles traverse la cour afin de rejoindre la salle des professeurs, ne trouvant décidément rien à redire à propos de cette nouvelle décontraction. Mon dieu qu'il est craquant, à croquer! Sa tenue fait l'unanimité féminine. Et parmi, Teresa y est sagement non indifférente, le trouvant très charismatique et véritablement très joli garçon. Il n'a que…

Au fait! Quel âge a-t-il?

* * *

Dans la salle des profs, Patrick Jane fait la connaissance du professeur d'histoire, d'anglais, littérature celle-ci s'avançant en sa direction, sociable, souriante, amicale. Plusieurs diversités d'enseignement à son arc.

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de cuisine?

-Euh! Oui.

\- Je suis Kristina Frye. J'enseigne l'histoire, l'anglais et la littérature.

\- Vous devez vous en sortir mieux que moi. le disant avec décontraction, souriant mais franchement.

La main de l'enseignante se tend, serrée alors par son nouveau collègue.

-Oh! Pardon. Où sont mes bonnes manières.

\- Ça n'est pas bien grave. Un réflexe.

\- Mais la moindre des politesses. Enchanté!

\- Moi de même.

-Alors. Comment s'est passé vos deux premiers jours? Il ne vous ont pas trop mené la vie dure?

\- Disons que le premier contact est souvent comparable à un test de passage. Pas comme pour intégrer une confrérie mais ils y mettent de l'effort. Il y en a un surtout. Danny Ruskin.

-Ah! Danny. Oui. Il est connu pour faire tourner les profs en bourrique parfois. Voire très souvent. Mais quand on le connaît après, c'est un môme pas trop méchant. Il a des côtés attachants même.

\- Il faut les découvrir alors! Ca me fait d'ailleurs penser à un rubicube. Un véritable casse-tête pour que les couleurs identiques s'assemblent et forment une harmonie générale. Pour l'instant il est à lui tout seul un cube à nuances anarchiques. C'est un perturbateur né!

\- C'est assez bien vu comme figure métaphorique! Ça le définit bien. A sa décharge, il est à l'état sauvage. Il faut savoir comment l'apprivoiser.

\- Vous y êtes parvenue?

-Avec la pratique, oui.

\- A vous voir, je n'en doute pas.

Tout cet échange à propos de cette prise de température à propos des élèves s'établit à renvoi de sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que vous réussirez à les acclimater.

\- Je ferai du mieux que je pourrais en tout cas.

-Bon! Au pire, je viendrai à votre secours.

Les profs aussi ont l'esprit à plaisanter entre eux, non contre toutefois si jamais ça se produirait.

\- D'accord. J'en prends bonne note et vous prends au mot.

\- Sinon, si ils vous donneraient trop de fil à retordre vous avez la souveraine de Riverdale. Madeleine Hightower. Elle sera vous conseiller aussi et encore mieux.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas non plus. Nous avons fait d'ailleurs connaissance hier.

\- Oui, je sais. Vous avez garé votre voiture à l'arrière de la cour ce qui a généré entre nous une conversation à ce sujet .Il se peut même que ça vous vaille une retenue sur votre salaire.

\- Vous plaisantez, c'est ça?

Patrick Jane la pointe du doigt, le sourire malicieux, son interlocutrice l'avouant, très aimable, ouverte à ce genre de plaisanterie. A jamais des gamins!

\- Je vous fais marcher, oui.

-Ah! Je ne sais pas mais je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Je le crois aussi.

\- Contente de vous connaître enfin en tout cas.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Tant mieux!

Un sourire éblouissant s'accompagne avant de demander si par hasard il aurait des questions par rapport, cette fois-ci, au fonctionnement de l'établissement, des problèmes rencontrés ou qui lui en causerait déjà, à part Danny Ruskin. C'est bon de plaisanter!

\- Pour l'instant, non. Je fais connaissance avec les murs.

\- Vous avez de l'humour.

\- A double sens.

\- J'ai compris. C'est un point positif. Ça va vous servir pour ici.

-C'est mon arme secrète. Et j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac pour m'adapter et être accepté.

\- J'en suis certaine. Un café, ça vous dit?

\- Un thé plutôt.

Une fois servi quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'assoient tous les deux, Kristina Frye sur la banquette à deux places, Patrick Jane dans un fauteuil en tissu gris, confortable, sirotant leur boisson respective pour enfin, ainsi, faire davantage connaissance avant le retentissement de la sonnerie.

\- Alors, Patrick. Où avez-vous enseignez auparavant?

\- Au lycée Southside Charter.

\- C'est un lycée pas mal.

\- Vous connaissez?

\- De nom et je connais aussi quelqu'un qui a enseigné également lors d'un remplacement. J'en ai eu des échos positifs.

-Pas comme ici, je présume.

\- La réputation de Riverdale n'est pas à faire.

-Non. Ça serait davantage à refaire.

-Vous avez sans doute eu des échos négatifs.

\- Quelques-uns, je ne vais pas le cacher.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de venir ici? le questionne-t-elle avec amabilité sans le prendre mal.

Frye ne s'en est jamais aveuglée en mettant des oeillères car difficile d'occulter les problèmes de cet établissement.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Le regard du professeur d'histoire et plus s'écarquille subitement, réaction spontanée qui fait deviner au perspicace monsieur Jane sa pensée personnelle.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous interroger sur la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve là, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'admets, oui.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en cacher. Pour être franc, le motif de ma promotion, blaguant ce qui fait sourire avec largesse sa collègue, et assez embarrassant et non glorieux évidemment.

Puis il lui explique en résumant l'essentiel. Qu'il a été remercié, en terme de politesse, pour avoir fait une expérience avec un élève en l'enfermant dans cette caisse et que celui-ci a fait une crise de panique, d'asthme. Même histoire rapportée précédemment, en toute honnêteté. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette fâcheuse mésaventure a le don de rendre Kristina Frye estomaquée par une telle audace inconsciente, ne se gênant pas pour lui en faire part, toujours d'un ton amical.

\- Je le reconnais. Ça a été atroce pour adolescent.

\- J'imagine. Les parents n'ont pas porté plainte?

\- Non. Ils étaient furieux. Et un accord a été passé pour que je passe outre les sanctions. Accepter de démissionner. J'ai eu du bol dans cette malchance.

\- C'est sûr! Eh bien! Vos élèves ne vont pas s'ennuyer avec vous.

\- C'est possible. En tout cas, si je ne veux pas qu'un procès me soit fait, je n'ai pas intérêt à réitérer ce genre d'expérience. Ça m'a servi de leçon.

\- Heureusement pour vous!

-Oh, oui!

-Au fait! Pourquoi Danny Ruskin et Summer Edgecombe, une blonde platine, mignonne, les deux sont copains, tout le temps dans le même groupe d'amis…. Ces détails sont apportés afin de bien faire mémoriser leur apparence. Mais le jeune enseignant n'a pas zappé cette image de son esprit. Sa mémoire est infaillible.

\- Oui, je sais de qui vous voulez parler.

-Ah.

\- Vous voulez faire allusion à leur style étrange, je suppose.

-Oui. hochant la tête.

\- Ces deux petits malins ont voulu changer leur place en se transformant.

\- C'est pas mal fait.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Échanger leur place?! C'est vrai que Danny a râlé pour les cours de cuisine. Il a même tenté de mettre le feu à un tablier qu'il portait il y a deux jours pour revendiquer son refus.

\- Rien n'est commun chez lui.

-Non. Il surprend.

-Oh! Je m'en doute. Je suppose que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui.

\- Je n'en révélerai pas plus.

\- Ça me fera alors une surprise de plus.

Ils en sourient de nouveau tandis que la sonnerie met fin à cette nouvelle prise de contact prolongée malgré tout.

\- Malheur!

Le professeur aux multi-matières maintient son sourire face à exclamation sciemment exagérée de son frais collègue masculin, avant de quitter ensemble la salle des professeurs quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignant leur classe respective après s'être souhaités mutuellement un bon cours.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin. Merci.

Un signe de la main de la part de Patrick Jane, celui-ci ne s'en angoissant nullement toutefois, n'étant du tout de cette nature, en plaisantant simplement encore, pensant tout de même que enseigner n'est pas du tout cuit également, prêt à tomber dans le bec. Mais relever des défis le stimule. Il aime les challenges.

Cependant à cette heure, les nouveaux élèves qui franchissent la porte du cours peu après, vont lui accorder une heure de répit cette fois, un luxe. Mais curieusement, le trop de sérieux ne lui convient pas réellement. La fantaisie ça enjoue. Jamais le juste milieu. Bah! Il faut bien composé avec.


	12. Chapter 10

**Salut tous,**

 **On ne sait plus quoi trop dire à force excepté une bonne lecture. C'est ce que je vous souhaite. :) Et une pensée pour Mammar. ;)**

 **Bonne fin de journée.**

* * *

Les élèves à nouveau réunis dans le cours de maths, avant que celui-ci ne débute, qu'ils ne s'installent tous, Summer répète à ses copines ce que le nouveau prof lui a demandé de transmettre comme message, le faisant à ce moment plus ou moins propice.

-Oh! Au fait! J'ai oublié. Monsieur Jane m'a dit de vous remercier pour l'accueil qu'on lui a fait. Il s'est senti comme une rock star.

-Ah! Ouais!

Michell se montre béate, stupéfaite parce que sa copine leur rapporte.

-Hein, hein.

Toutes en sourient, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, du moins pour les principales responsables intéressées. Concernant Tamzin et Teresa, celle-ci faisant preuve de modération, principalement la douce sorcière, leur réaction se manifeste plus dans la réserve due à leur tempérament, ce qui n'empêche pas miss Lisbon d'être très réjouie intérieurement. Quant à Grace, ça l'amuse toujours autant.

A la fin des cours à 15h00, la sonnerie libérant tout le monde, les élèves sortant d'abord, les enseignants en dernier, dans le couloir, alors que Patrick Jane sort de sa salle de cours, Madeleine Hightower s'avance à sa rencontre afin de le prévenir d'une réunion des professeurs qui aura lieu mardi prochain.

-Oh! Très bien. J'y serai.

\- Puisque je vous tiens. Vous pensez que les garçons de la terminale B pourraient essayer de nous faire bénéficier de leur talent de chefs pâtissiers?

-Vous êtes sérieuse?!

-Oui. répond le proviseur le ton là, détendu.

Sa légère naïveté ainsi qu'un abord confiant fait apparaître une ébauche narquoise sur la bouche du jeune prof.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fibre de chefs pâtissiers mais plutôt la capacité de transformer un aliment en charbon.

\- Je suis sûre que vous exagérez.

-Ah, oui! employant un ton ironique le concernant. Vous devriez faire un tour pour voir.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Attendez. puis une idée lumineuse surgit. Vous accepteriez qu'une aide extérieure à cet univers uniquement masculin, participe?

-Euh? Oui.. Je ne suis pas contre. Vous avez quelqu'un en tête? demande-t-elle, bras croisés à nouveau.

\- Il s'avère que oui. Summer Edgecombe. Alors elle, elle peut prétendre à ce titre!

-Ça a donc servi ce tour.

-Finalement, qu'on le voit ou non ainsi, par chance, oui.

-Bon. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et je suis certaine qu'elle sera d'accord.

-Je pense aussi.

Leur perspicacité est réciproque. Toutefois….

\- Si comme vous le dites, la réussite de réaliser correctement des petits gâteaux, enfin ce que vous voudrez, est très faible, vous allez avoir quand même du pain sur la planche.

-Pas faux!

-Peut-être qu'une autre personne ou plus d'une autre même, serait utile. Bien sûr s'y connaissant comme Summer Edgecombe.

\- Bonne idée!

\- Je verrai ça avec elle.

-Merci. C'est gentil. Dites.

-Oui.

\- C'est un genre de test que vous voulez me faire passer?

\- Ça se pourrait.

La directrice esquisse un demi soulignement des lèvres à son égard, ne sachant exactement définir si Hightower en plaisante. Plus ou moins.

\- Des cupcakes, ça irait?

-Oui. Pas d'objection. La plupart des professeurs aiment, je crois.

\- Tant mieux! C'est à quoi on a eu droit comme démonstration pâtissière de la part de la demoiselle.

\- Parfait. Vous savez déjà ce que vous ferez. Très bien.

Nous sommes mercredi et cela représente un véritable challenge à relever. En si peu de temps?! Il fallait s'y mettre. Et pour cela, dès le vendredi, les ayant en cour, il faudrait les exercer à en réussir plus que quelques-uns.

Le lendemain, le proviseur appeler donc miss Edgecombe qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Mais lorsque la jeune demoiselle fut informée de la bonne nouvelle, ce qui avait été pressenti, elle l'acceptait, ne dissimulant en rien sa joie. Par ailleurs, la miss savait qui allait être sa partenaire. Sa future coéquipière avait reçu un enseignement en pratique il y a trois mois et demi, se débrouillant très bien.

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un, Summer, qui pourrait vous aider?

\- Oui.

Malheureusement, aucune autre personne de leurs copines ne pouvaient se rajouter, ne sachant faire. Tant pis. Cependant, ça arrangeait bien la princesse des cupcakes. Profiter davantage d'être dans la même pièce que le joli monsieur. Concurrence réduite. Et en réaliser beaucoup ne lui fait pas peur au cas où les garçons rateraient la totalité de ces petites merveilles à déguster. Avec Teresa, tous s'en sortiront.

Au loft, elles avaient passé lors d'un mercredi après-midi, à en réaliser quelques-uns, principalement lorsqu'on ne les brûle pas. Michell,Grace et même Tamzin s' y étaient jointes, passant cette après-midi entre filles, leur permettant de se connaître bien mieux encore. Seule Teresa avait prouvé sa prédisposition à la bonne confection de ces célèbres petits gâteaux gourmands.

Pendant ce temps, la musique était en train de jouer, ne dépassant pas la limite des perces tympans. Grace avait demandé à la maîtresse du lieu, si vivre seule ici ne lui faisait pas peur et si la solitude ne lui pesait pas. N'ayant que 17 ans, ça veut tout dire.

\- _Ça m'arrive des fois. Après ça passe. je suis un peu solitaire dans le sang. Alors ça va._

Les filles sourirent simplement, trouvant leur nouvelle copine courageuse, compatissant néanmoins.

\- _À moins que l'une de vous en a marre de vivre dans le foyer familial. Dans ce cas, une colocataire…_

\- _Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je préfère rester dans le foyer familial même si parfois les parents ça gonfle._

\- _Tu vois, Michelle. C'est pour ça que je suis venue habiter ici._ pointant alors avec un geste exagéré de diva.

Un élargissement collectif des lèvres, rendit clos le sujet avec légèreté. Il n'y avait rien de plus à rajouter.

Le vendredi alors, en cours de cuisine, en première heure de l'après-midi, le professeur les prévient de la nouvelle. A l'écoute attentive de celle-ci, des yeux s'exorbitent suite à, suivi de certaines bouches qui deviennent béantes. Et la réaction est imminente de vive voix.

-Eh!Monsieur! Jamais on y arrivera. On a réussi seulement quatre cupcakes avec le nombre que l'on est. Ça fait trop court.

\- Ouais! Pourquoi vous avez dit oui?

\- Je me doutais de votre réaction.

Les bras du prof se lèvent en signe de tempérance envers la classe, lèvres non crispées.

\- Du calme! Ecoutez! Nous ne serons pas seuls à les faire. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on soit secondé. Et à ma décharge, la directrice m'a pris de court.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas refusé, m'sieur?

Danny Ruskin, le retour. Et question pertinente.

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu. Mais vu que j'ai eu cette idée de nous aider, je n'ai pas dit non.

\- Et ça vous fait rire, m'sieur? On va se planter, ouais!

\- Mais non.

-Et c'est qui, qui va nous aider, monsieur? demande Wayne, la voix posée.

\- Summer Edgecombe et Teresa Lisbon. Je l'ai su hier.

Les garçons se regardent sans apporter aucun reproche, n'étant contre. Néanmoins, uniquement deux aideront et comme le fait remarquer Kimball, ça fait pas lourd.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais ça sera mieux que personne. Non?

Beaucoup acquiescent et étant dans la panade, malgré qu'il y ait pire en dehors de l'univers du lycée, ça n'empêche pas de faire un peu paniquer. Une première pour eux de jouer les traiteurs pâtissiers.

-Bon! Avant de tenter de faire honneur à nous, chers professeurs, on va s'exercer aujourd'hui pour essayer de nettement s'améliorer. On ne va pas tout laisser sur les bras de ces gentilles bénévoles.

Les garçons hochent la tête, disposés à s'appliquer.

-Eh bien! C'est pas gagné! s'exclame plusieurs minutes après le professeur amateur en cuisine mais qui sait faire la différence entre un cupcake bon et un très mauvais voire dégueulasse, les propres mots critiqueurs de celui-ci.

\- Vous feriez mieux que nous, peut-être,m'sieur!

\- Danny. Je ne sais pas mais on va essayer.

Le regard de Patrick Jane s'écarquillent légèrement, l'expression amusée par cette remarque qui sonne comme un genre de défi. Il s'avance ensuite vers lui après avoir retiré son blazer ainsi que son petit gilet, ensemble à nouveau porté mais néanmoins déboutonnés, sans oublier sa chemise blanche imprimée de fleurs de couleur gris. Très frais. Le releveur de défis se met alors à la pratique en réalisant une autre préparation de pâte, issue de la même recette. Une fois fait, il la verse dans le moule, prévu à cet effet, celle-ci parfumée de sucre vanillé, l'établissement ayant les moyens pour les ingrédients de base.

En Angleterre, on appelle les cupcakes, les gâteaux de fée. Dans ce cas-ci, pas de nom à donner, étant laborieux et en moyenne générale désastreux. Le gâteau est toutefois cuit correctement, monsieur Jane plutôt ravi de la couleur doré après l'avoir sorti du four. Quant à chapeauter le gâteau, la maîtrise pour passer la crème à l'aide de la douille de fourrage, celle-ci gicle sur le bout du nez du jeune Houdini.

Dans le mil!

Kimball, Wayne, se tenant non très loin de la scène malencontreuse, en ricane ouvertement. Ça surprend toujours lorsqu'on voit le jeune Cho piquer un rire. Mais là. Comment se retenir? Pas tout le temps impassible non plus. Et à son âge, ça serait malheureux!

Le jeune enseignant s'en excuse quant à lui, en riant également, furtivement contrairement à la victime qui s'essuie par la suite le bout du nez sans pour autant avoir le visage trop fermé même s'il ne s'en réjouit pas.

-Ooops! Désolé.

\- Fais un vœu, ça porte-bonheur il paraît.

Le conseil de Wayne accentue le ricanement de son ami pendant que Danny se retourne dans leur direction, le torchon dans les mains.

\- Je suis mort de rire!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur fait alors goûter à son élève favoris de ce début d'après-midi, le cupcake terminé.

\- Je vous sers de cobaye, quoi!

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Bon!

Malgré que l'enthousiasme ne soit pas au rendez-vous, celui-ci mord dans la crème à la vanille aussi, le morceau étant recraché de suite sous le regard un tantinet étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas bon?

\- C'est pas complètement cuit à l'intérieur.

-Ah! Bon? Pourtant c'est cuit comme il le faut à l'extérieur .

-Goûtez, vous verrez.

Le cupcake est tendu, un autre morceau arraché du bout des doigts qui est par la suite porté à la bouche. La grimace ne tarde pas à apparaître, crachant à son tour le morceau plus délicatement cependant.

-C'est vrai. C'est pas bon du tout.

\- Vous l'avez bien réglé, le four?

\- Oui, je crois.

Le prof va alors vérifier, constatant que les degrés sélectionnés sont justes.

\- Je l'ai bien réglé.

\- Monsieur! interpelle un élève qui le fait se retourner.

-Oui.

\- Le four. Il est pas assez puissant. Il est vieux. Le mien aussi n'est pas totalement cuit.

-Intéressant. Tantôt ça crame, tantôt ça cuit à moitié. On va donc tout recommencer.

-Oh Non!

Les garçons râlent de nouveau, lassés de la pâtisserie, n'étant pas un loisir à leurs yeux mais une véritable punition.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Allez! On va refaire une autre fournée.

\- Comment ça se fait que Summer a réussi?

\- Bonne question, Wayne. Elle a dû le laisser plus longtemps. C'est ce qu'on va tenter. Et autrement... On en fera de la pâte à modeler.

Les lèvres s'étirent, mini blague qui détend la classe entière avant de s'y remettre. Et cette tentative n'est pas trop mal. Mais alors qu'une certaine entente, atmosphère sympathique plane, le mot qui ne fallait pas prononcer fait tout retomber, fâchant. Le goût n'étant pas miraculeux….

\- Encore un peu une bande de sous-mains pâtissiers, mais bon! On ne peut pas transformer des novices en experts de la sucrerie.

A cause de cette réflexion qui est prise passablement, Patrick Jane a signé la fin de toute possibilité pour les mettre dans la poche à ce moment et principalement un, dont son hostilité revient, le traitant dans sa tête de face de crétin, qu'il était en définitive un naze broc, un merdeux, un trouduc avant de marmonner, le regard bas.

\- Tu vas voir tes gâteaux.

* * *

-Un coup il t'encourage, un coup il te rabaisse.

-C'est un prof. Faut dire, ce qu'on a fait est pas terrible. T'en mangerais toi?

-Ben….

-Goûte.

Wayne porte à son tour, à sa bouche un morceau de sa composition, grimaçant en le mâchant avant d'en recracher dans une feuille de sopalin.

\- Non.

\- Tu vois.

La lucidité de Kimball démontre à son copain que la réflexion de leur professeur s'avère quand même justifiée, Rigsby comprenant que son ami n'est pas vraiment en train de défendre le critique pâtissier amateur mais souligne simplement la vérité de ce fait. Depuis ce séjour dans ce camp de redressement militaire, Kimball a acquéri en maturité.

Le fameux mardi , les nouvelles recrues rejoignent pour ce jour spécial, le groupe, l'aide précieuse dont celui-ci a besoin. Summer et Teresa habillées de leur tablier blanc également, fourni par le lycée et enviées par Michelle principalement mais aussi Grace, les deux demoiselles commencent à seconder les garçons. Apprendre les rudiments reste une partie de plaisir vu la façon de faire, surtout pour Cho, sa petite amie l'aidant. Joindre cette pratique forcée à l'agréable. Il n'y voit aucun rabaissement à cela. Au contraire, ça lui plaît. Quant à Wayne, il aurait bien voulu que Grace soit présente pour l'aider pareillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé! Toutefois, avec miss Edgecombe, c'est pas triste. Surtout quand elle le traite de godichon sans trop de brusquerie.

\- Je fais mon possible.

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas sorcier d'appliquer la crème dessus, en spirale. Regarde. Comme ça.

La démonstration le fait légèrement soupirer, rendant son amie à cet instant, perspicace, qui en sourit.

\- Ça te gonfle, je sais. Et si ça aurait été Grace? Je ne crois pas que tu en aurais marre, hein?

Elle se retourne en sa direction, pouce dans la bouche, aspirant une noisette de crème à la noix de coco dessus. Soudainement, Wayne en rougit un petit peu, bafouillant sous le regard amusé, pétillant d'espièglerie de sa camarade.

-Oh! T'en fais pas. Je ne le répéterai pas. Et puis, tout le monde est au courant.

-Ah, bon? Mais…. Comment?

\- Franchement. Dès que tu poses tes yeux sur elle, c'est flagrant.

-Oh, merde. murmurant son léger embarras. Tu crois qu'elle a remarqué?

\- Faudrait être aveugle. Elle doit s'en douter. Et puis avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Graig, on lui a fait quelques petites allusions à ce sujet.

-Ah! Bon?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

\- Ça te panique de le savoir?

-Euh? Non. Euh? Non, non. Enfin…. .

Tout en réalisant le cupcake très habilement, les lèvres de la demoiselle s'élargissent davantage en le regardant à nouveau, encore plus amusée.

\- Grace était gênée. Elle a un peu rougi, en répondant que tu l'aimais bien, c'est tout.

-Ah, bon?

La manière dont le grand gaillard réagit, amuse deux fois plus encore son amie qui est en rit brièvement.

\- T'as l'air déçu et contrarié qu'elle ait dit ça.

Bien sûr il s'en défend.

-Euh! Non. Pas du tout.

-Ne prends pas cette attitude, je m'en fiche, je suis détaché. Ça ne te va pas du tout. Et quand une fille répond quand on la questionne pour savoir ce qu'elle pense d'un garçon qui semble très bien l'aimer, ça gêne toujours.

-Pas toi en tout cas, je pense.

Summer prend un air réfléchi, répondant sans trop hésiter.

-Peut-être pas, non mais tout dépendrait. Ça pourrait m'arriver.

-Ah, ouais?

-Ouais. Ca, ça te fait sourire. Si tu continue, je vais te mettre de la crème pour que tu l'effaces. En plaisantant évidemment. Bon! Allez. Au lieu de parler de Grace, de moi, ça serait bien que tu puisses m'aider à réussir quelques cupcakes. Je ne vais pas avoir tout sur les bras.

-Ouais. T'as raison. On s'y met.

-Ouf!

Pendant ce temps, Teresa ayant fait du bon travail avec Kimball, enfin un, déjà pas mal se dit-elle, la jeune fille s'engage seule dans la confection de ce gâteau afin qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus que prévu au cas où des échecs dans la préparation se répéteraient. Patrick Jane passant entre les élèves à ce moment, épaté par les petit progrès grâce aux sauveuses, stoppe ses pas à côté de la jeune fille, la complimentant à voix basse, seule s'y attelant à cette minute.

\- C'est très joli. Avec cette petite fleur.

\- Merci. On s'est dit avec Summer que c'était une bonne idée d'investir dans la décoration. Mais pas trop chargé non plus.

\- Ça donne envie de le manger.

L'adolescente sourit modestement, flattée néanmoins.

\- Vous pourrez en manger demain.

A cet instant, son regard d'émeraude éclatant s'oriente vers celui du prof, un irrésistible bleu azur. Curieusement, s'attardant d'une façon même fugace, l'impression renvoyée si quelqu'un y assistait, ce serait deux personnes troublées l'une par l'autre. Et à quelques mètres, Wayne admire la fleur rose que Summer est en train de créer.

\- C'est beau.

\- Merci. Pour être franche, au début quand j'ai commencé, je me suis arrachée les cheveux tellement que ça me prenait la tête. J'ai réussi au bout d'un mois et demi. Et avec de l'entraînement, au fur et à mesure…. Voilà ce que ça donne. employant une petite voix joviale en fin d'explication.

-Ben, t'es douée.

\- Tu veux essayer?

-Moi?!

Rigsby s'auto-désigne, n'y étant préparé, conscient de son inexpérience en matière de décoration florale pâtissière.

\- J'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Il est temps d'apprendre alors. Et si tu réussis, pour ce cupcake, Tu auras qu'à l'offrir à Grace.

\- C'est drôle.

\- Non, je suis sérieuse. Offre-lui comme un ami. Elle aimera.

Un clin d'œil lui est adressé tandis qu'un des élèves demande combien ils doivent en faire. L'échange de regard où l'on pourrait discerner ce léger trouble mutuel se rompt, le professeur répondant avec un naturel désarmant tout en se détachant du périmètre de Teresa comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être des idées que l'on pourrait se faire?


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello,**

 **Un autre chapitre servi illico presto depuis dimanche. Cette partie concerne Rigsby et Van Pelt. Il ne faut pas faire de jaloux. :-p**

 **Éternel merci à toi Mammar. :) Et merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui lisent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Dans l'idéal, il faudrait en faire au moins cinquante. Mais pour rester réaliste, on va essayer d'en réaliser au moins une trentaine.

\- Monsieur! interpelle Summer, main levée, confiante vis-à-vis de la possibilité d'accroître le nombre de cupcakes. Entre moi et Teresa on avait déjà fait dix cupcakes et entre les garçons il y en a quatre. En tout quatorze. C'est faisable d'en faire un peu plus d'une trentaine.

-Vous êtes optimiste!

\- Oui. Et je crois qu'on peut en faire vraiment davantage.

Malgré le scepticisme du jeune professeur et de son léger haussement d'épaules, il se montre encourageant, enfin.

\- On peut toujours tenter l'impensable.

L'expression de Summer affiche un petit acquiescement, le prenant comme un défi dû à adrénaline qui commence à l'envahir mais surtout à l'handicap venant des garçons qui possèdent indubitablement deux mains gauches pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Seule la bonne volonté fera l'admiration.

En les regardant, moue qui se tord, mise en avant, elle en va de sa réflexion à voix basse.

-C'est sûr.

Grâce à l'expérience, l'habileté des demoiselles en particulier, le groupe réussit à réaliser en tout, trente-huit cupcakes. A deux près, Summer aurait cru qu'ils arriveraient à quarante. C'est quand même pas mal comme le dit Wayne, le ton égayé, ravi de ce nombre. Pour des débutant, il estime qu'ils se sont tous bien débrouillés toutefois ainsi que leur prof de cuisine, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Et un qui se démarque par la satisfaction d'accomplissement, le regard d'un diablotin, est celui de Danny. L'ingrédient incorporé dans ceux qu'a réalisé quant à lui l'enseignant, sept en totalité, à la saveur meilleur qu'auparavant, va provoquer la stupéfaction de ses confrères. Le jeune Houdini est un véritable magicien de la pâtisserie. Qui l'aurait pensé?

Parmi les gâteaux de fée, surtout ceux des filles, à la diversité succulente, on y trouve; Café/ noix de coco, cassis/ fraise, cannelle/caramel, un qui se démarque. Les yeux de Patrick Jane se sont attardés dessus, celui coiffé d'une rose. Il doit être délicieux. Et Teresa l'a réservé pour lui exclusivement, l'ayant décidé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- _Spécialement pour vous._

Cette attention particulière fut exprimée avec un charmant sourire, le timbre désinvolte, coloré de joyeuseté sans pour autant faire preuve d'attitude extravertie.

\- _Merci. C'est sympa. Très sympa. Et il m'a l'air très bon._

Un sourire mutuel fut échangé, ne s'attardent pas cette fois-ci sur le regard de et de l'autre. En toute bienséance, détachement. Rien d'anormal, un simple comportement innocent.

- _Je vais me l'emporter._

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, simulant la méfiance.

\- _Ce n'est pas un cupcake farce et attrape au moins_?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'élargirent, répondant que non.

- _C'est juste un cupcake normal_.

- _Ouf_! _Je suis soulagé. Ça ferait mauvais genre sI déjà je devrais être porté absent_.

- _Ça serait dommage_.

Tous deux se sourirent avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la salle de cours, la demoiselle rougissant un peu. Le professeur le remarqua sans lui en faire une réflexion taquine, de peur peut-être de la mettre dans l'embarras, n'étant seuls là. A cette seconde, il emmène alors le cupcake, les autres en attente d'être servis lors de la réunion des profs. Néanmoins, il n'y a pas uniquement Patrick Jane qui est reparti le petit gâteau dans la main. Wayne également, écoutant le conseil de Summer. Le cupcake, joli d'ailleurs, avec l'aide de son amie, a été décoré par une fleur violette, plantée au milieu, au parfum de chocolat simplement.

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas oser aller jusqu'au bout mais étant fier de la création assistée, l'idée de l'offrir à son tour, à Grace, l'exalte, impatient d'être à demain, n'étant le seul.

Ce matin donc, le cupcake de l'amitié, protégé dans une boîte en plastique, celle-ci empruntée à sa mère, Wayne, le sourire étiré, entre dans la cour du lycée, nerveux, heureux de le remettre. Malheureusement, il se rétracte lorsque celui-ci aperçoit six minutes plus tard l'élue de son cœur, au bras de O'Laughlin. A la vue de cette image, la joie subit une fulgurante chute, se sentant ridicule à ce moment avant de ranger la boîte dans son sac à dos.

Le jeune homme sursaute ensuite brusquement à l'écoute de la voix de son pote Kimball ainsi que juste par une simple tape sur l'épaule adressée.

\- Alors. Tout va comme tu veux?

Wayne se retourne avec réactivité, sur la défense, peu à l'aise.

-Euh? Ouais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tout roule, oui.

\- T'es bizarre, c'est tout.

-Euh! Non. J'vais bien.

\- On dirait pas.

\- Si, si.

\- Comme tu veux.

-Bon. Ok.

Son ami revient sur ses minuscules pas, refaisant face à l'attitude étrange de son copain.

-Tu te moques pas au moins.

\- Pourquoi je devrais? le questionne-t-il par une légère ironie.

\- Hier avec l'aide de Summer, j'ai fait un cupcake et je voulais l'offrir à Grace. Mais.

\- Mais quoi?

Kimball reste imperturbable, n'esquissant aucun trait moqueur pour une bonne raison qui se manifeste de nouveau auprès de son ami.

-Ben. Elle est arrivée avec Craig. Je me sens tout bête maintenant. Finalement, c'est stupide. Elle, avec un mec qui semble irréprochable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui donne ça? Je vais passer pour un débile.

\- Ça se peut.

\- Merci de ton soutien!

\- Ce qui serait débile, c'est que tu ne fasses rien. Je serais à ta place, je lui offrirais. Attends juste qu'elle soit seule.

\- Je sais pas. J'hésite.

\- Dégonflé.

Kimball s'éloigne de son copain dont celui-ci reste muet suite à cette réflexion qui le laisse pensif, murmurant.

\- Je suis pas un dégonflé. Dégonflé toi-même.

Il se tourne ensuite vers son copain, admettant quand même qu'il a raison.

-Eh! Attends! puis le rejoint, certainement pour obtenir un conseil éclairé de plus de sa part, son ami se trompant rarement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grace, libre de la présence de son petit ami, Wayne s'approche afin de se lancer. Mais une fois encore, au moment de, il recule, ne lui donnant pas. Le courage de son entrée et d'il y a quelques minutes est définitivement retombée, faisant demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il passe à côté de son meilleur copain, Wayne s'arrête, lui annonçant qu'il est effectivement un dégonflé.

\- Tu ne lui a pas donné?!

\- Non. Je crois que j'y arriverais pas. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Poule mouillée.

\- Ouais. l'admet-t-il d'une manière très expressive.

La jolie déesse à la chevelure de braise, s'avance alors à cet instant pour adresser ses salutations. A ce moment, Kimball insiste à voix basse auprès de son copain.

\- C'est l'occasion.

* * *

Le jeune homme bafouille, tête baissée, la gêne au cœur de l'esprit ainsi qu'un noeud à l'estomac qui s'est formé. Il réussit néanmoins à le convaincre, sortant la boîte maladroitement. A travers le plastique, il remarque une légère couche de crème un peu étalée dans un coin. Devinant de quoi il en retourne, le grand gaillard ouvre le couvercle, constatant alors que le joli, gourmand cupcake à pris un léger coup de chaud, négligemment présentable à présent.

\- C'est quoi?

Un sourire pleine de grâce surgit à sa grande surprise, face à lui, ce qui provoque des paroles bredouillées, décousus, le visage transpirant à son tour l'embarras tel un enfant qui aurait raté ses travaux pratiques, craignant des critiques humiliantes.

-Ben….. C'est….. Euh!... Ça…. Je…. Enfin… Pas grand-chose.

Un son cohérent sort quant à là, d'une manière audible, qui fait redresser les sourcils de Van Pelt, interrogative. Plus besoin de décodeur. _Allô la terre_! _J'ai tout capté_!

-Tu me fais voir.

Étant exposé, on ne peut pas cacher. La bouche de Rigsby s'étire d'une façon légèrement nigaude, pas très à l'aise décidément et ne tenant pas à le montrer. Mais ça se voit. Malgré son état pas trop catastrophique quand même, elle jette un coup d'œil, ayant l'air de ne pas voir son imperfection mais plutôt de le trouver bon.

\- Il est à quoi?

\- Tu le veux?

Les épaules de l'objet de son amour se haussent avec souplesse sans perdre son charmant sourire juvénile, très tentée.

\- Ouais. Je veux bien. trouvant le petit gâteau très intrigant.

Wayne lui offre alors après l'avoir sorti de la boîte, lui tend, puis la jeune fille mord dedans sans méfiance, essuyant ensuite un peu de crème qui s'est déposée sur sa lèvre supérieure. A son regard tout de suite, qui exprime sa délicieuse surprise, le jeune homme se réjouit qu'elle trouve le cupcake très à son goût.

-Mmmm! Wayne! C'est vachement bon! C'est toi qui l'a fait?

-Euh? Ouais. ses lèvres s'agrandissant, heureux. Mais Summer m'a aidé.

Étant un garçon quand même franc, il ne lui cache rien, surtout à elle, pour l'entraide reçue lors du cours de cuisine. La demoiselle en profite à cette seconde de faire allusion à leur ingénieuse amie qui s'était infiltrée auparavant ce qui a alimenté les discussions au moment de cette tromperie.

-Elle nous a bien eu en échangeant sa place avec Danny.

\- C'est sûr!

A la fois un peu timide et épaté par ce petit tour d'entourloupe concocté par leurs copains, il la questionne à propos du cupcake afin d'en être certain, l'esprit troublé. Il faut dire qu'en la présence de Grace, l'ado perd souvent ses moyens par nervosité.

\- Tu l'as vraiment trouvé bon? C'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu l'as bien réussi. Même grâce à Summer. Tiens! Je vais peut-être m'y habituer aux cupcakes.

\- T'aimerais que je t'en refasses?

\- Pourquoi pas? Mais vaut mieux que tu la gardes sous le coude. Les filles sont meilleurs, c'est prouvé.

Cette remarque le rend soudainement déçu, déstabilisé et légèrement contrarié avant que la belle ne l' éblouisse par un radiant sourire taquin.

\- Je plaisante.

-Ah! Ok. souriant à son tour, soulagé.

\- Mais on est quand même meilleures dans certains domaines.

\- Comme la cuisine.

\- C'est machiste.

Van Pelt fronce les sourcils sans pour autant le prendre mal, quelque peu interloquée cependant, la bouche légèrement béante. Pour de l'humour, c'est encore raté!

-Ben… Non. Euh? C'est pas. Enfin. Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Merde. marmonne-t-il, embarrassé une nouvelle fois par sa maladresse verbale.

\- T'inquiètes. Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire.

Une petite tape adressée à l'épaule de Wayne, sans effacer son sourire, étonnant le géant, soulagé de nouveau.

-Ah! Bon? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Les filles sont perspicaces.

La tête du jeune homme se baisse momentanément, acquiesçant, l'attitude légèrement empotée.

Le cupcake dans la main, elle aperçoit à cet instant son amoureux, l'étirement de la bouche redoublant avant de l'interpeller.

-Eh! Craig!

Celui-ci lui sourit, lui faisant signe de la main, s'excusant auprès d'eux avant de se précipiter vers O'Laughlin. L'amoureux éperdu la suit à cette seconde des yeux, assistant peu après à un chaste échange d'un baiser avant de lui faire goûter le cupcake sur une partie non mordue. A l'air du petit ami parfait, le petit gâteau semble le conquiert, devant le trouver très bon dû à son expression.

Cette complicité qui est observée à distance rend le moral de Wayne à plat, démotivé à nouveau, impossible pour lui de détourner le regard tandis qu'une seconde tape plus ferme mais tout aussi amicale et masculine s'adresse à son épaule.

\- Pleure pas.

Rigsby se tourne alors vers son bon ami Kimball envers qui il se montre découragé.

\- Au moins elle a aimé ton cupcake.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Y a pas qu'elle.

Une deuxième tape sur l'épaule puis les deux amis tournent leurs talons. Le soutien, la compassion d'un copain est toujours bon à prendre.

\- Allez! On se presse un peu.

Les élèves entrent alors en traînant le pas parmi, les sciences n'étant pas la matière favorite. La fusion en physique ne provoque pas forcément l'alchimie. Le professeur de cette matière qui n'est autre que Madeleine Hightower, les observe également. Il faut être polyvalent dans ce lycée.

\- Madame. C'est obligé ce contrôle? demande Danny, donnant l'impression de vouloir l'éviter.

\- Ne me dites surtout pas que vous n'avez rien révisé?

\- J'voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez, m'dame.

\- Non! Bien sûr. réponse ironisée exprimée, connaissant bien aussi le phénomène de classe.

-Non. J' vous assure. C'est juste que ça met la pression en première heure. On a pas la tête à ça le matin très tôt.

\- Vous voudriez peut-être que l'on change de programme suivant votre humeur, Danny? poursuivant l'ironie, tout petit sourire étiré.

-Ah! C'est une bonne idée, m'dame.

Le dialogue entre le professeur de sciences humaines est respectueux, amical, pris d'un ton léger malgré la distance tenue entre un élève et un enseignant et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de la directrice. Il est conseillé de peser encore plus ces mots. Cependant, l'ouverture d'esprit de Riverdale amène à la bonne disposition de communiquer sans se montrer trop formel.

Le perturbateur de service élargit alors un plein sourire insolent avant que Madeleine Hightower ne lui demande d'aller s'asseoir d'une voix posée, le lycéen obéissant, le sourire maintenu.

\- J'suis dégoûté.

\- Ça ne va pas,Wayne?

-Euh? Si, si, madame. Euh! c'est rien, je vous assure.

Une réponse est émise d'une manière penaude due à son effet de surprise en captant la question in-extremis à ce moment, étant plongé dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se dirige à son tour vers sa chaise, l'esprit encore confus et contrarié. Attentes non escomptées en ayant offert ce cupcake d'amour. Pauvre Risgby! On peut compatir.

Une fois que tout ce petit monde s'est assis, le professeur distribue les feuilles de contrôle, les prévenant qu'ils n'ont que quarante-cinq minutes, ce qui fait toujours râler certains râleurs récurrents, contrairement à l'amoureux malheureux dont le regard empli d'abattement se fixe en direction de Grace, son bureau placé en diagonale du sien. Il aimerait tant que la situation soit autrement!

-Wayne.

-Euh? Oui.

\- Ne rêvassez pas trop. Sinon vous risquez de vous endormir sur votre fiche de contrôle. Cela compte pour quarante pourcents de la moyenne.

-Euh! Oui, madame.

Le professeur repart ensuite dans le sens contraire vers mon bureau tout en avertissant la classe que le décompte commence.

-Allez! A vos stylos!

\- Et si on n'en n'a pas, m'dame?

Hightower braque à ce moment son regard en direction de l'effronté après s'être retournée puis signale au plaisantin ce que ça engendrerait au cas où si il en serait réellement démuni.

\- Un zéro pointé, si ça vous dit, Danny? répondant avec sérieux cette fois sans afficher sur son visage de sévérité.

Il grimace subitement, n'étant pas preneur tandis qu'elle le félicite par la suite encore ironiquement d'être muni en fin de compte d'un stylo, taquinant.

\- Vous y échappez de peu.

\- Je sais, m'dame. renvoyant l'appareil sans trop employer un ton familier à l'égard du proviseur contrairement à celui de Kristina Frye, un peu plus coulante.

Il y a une limite.


	14. Chapter 12

**Très tardivement voici la suite. Mammar, je vais encore te laisser sur ta faim, désolé! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Concentrez-vous sur votre copie et ne perdez pas de temps. leur conseillant, bras croisés, en surveillante attentive avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Lorsque les quarante-cinq minutes sont écoulées, Madeleine Hightower leur demande de rester assis, ayant une annonce à faire.

\- Dès la semaine prochaine, lundi plus exactement…

-Avant la réunion des profs? fait remarqué Danny, quelque peu insolent, le sourire sournois auquel personne ne fait attention.

\- Oui. Et à cette occasion, nous pourrons goûter les cupcakes que vous avez fait. Il me tarde de voir de quoi vous avez été capables. ajoute-t-elle avec amabilité, sincèrement.

-Je pense que l'on s'est bien débrouillés, m'dame.

-Je n'en doute pas Danny. Vous avez d'ailleurs l'air d'en être satisfait.

\- Assez, ouais. Et grâce aux filles.

Teresa et Summer se tournent en sa direction à ce moment, le remerciant, le sourire taquin, se méfiant de son égard porté envers elles. Son attitude est inhabituelle. Curieux! Néanmoins, aucun ne peut suspecter son ingrédient mystère qui va faire danser les petits gâteaux. Mais pas que.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, vous faites bien d'en parler. C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir contribué à cette aide.

Les jeunes filles hochent la tête, miss Edgecombe lançant juste un; _Y a pas de quoi_! L'expression transpirant un semblant de modestie, rajoutant quant à elle que les professeurs risquent d'apprécier.

-Ça, ils vont!

L'adolescente se retourne de nouveau vers le jeune magicien de mauvais goût, lui répondant sur un ton non austère que ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable.

-Eh! Toi aussi tu as participé. Alors si c'est pas bon, ça ne sera pas de notre faute.

Un sourire grimacier est échangé entre eux, bon enfant encore avant que la demoiselle ne reprenne sa position initiale.

-Vous inquiétez pas, m'dame. On plaisante. Je suis sûr que vous aimerez.

\- Moi aussi. plaisantant à son tour avant, là, de poursuivre. Je verrai ça de toute façon mardi prochain. Pour l'instant, je voudrais vous dire qu'en première heure lundi donc, ce sera monsieur Jane qui me remplacera.

Presque la classe entière s'en étonne, se questionnant sur ce changement qui intervient soudainement. Toutefois, ça en réjouit certaines, excepté mister Ruskin qui s'empresse de réagir en levant la main.

\- Mais pourquoi? Il est professeur de cuisine. Sa punition est terminée?

\- Justement.

Le regard légèrement réprobateur du proviseur pointe l'impertinence du jeune homme qui lui fait passer ce message, baissant quant à lui le sien, sans trop le prendre au sérieux.

-Le cours de cuisine va être conservé en tant que matière facultative. Le ministère de l'Éducation a décrété que c'était plus ou moins utile.

Son regard vise alors les garçons, allant de son commentaire non rancunier.

\- Vous devriez être contents.

-Bof!

Les plus proches copines du râleur girouette tournent leur tête vers celui-ci, le trouvant gonflé, extériorisant leurs pensées.

\- T'es chiant, Danny! rétorque Michelle. non trop avec véhémence, étant en cours.

-Ben, on y gagne quoi?

Ses amies lèvent les yeux au ciel, sourire nerveux qui s'étire. Evidemment, Summer y répond sans détour, voyant personnellement ce qu'elle y gagne.

\- Le prof de cuisine.

-Ouais. Et ben, je m'en serais passé, moi.

La miss, petitement chipie sur les bords, hausse les épaules, ajoutant que l'on ne peut pas tout avoir et qu'il faut s'adapter.

\- Bien sûr! Ça t'arrange. C'est qui qui n'est pas gonflé maintenant?

Summer en vient à cette seconde à lui tirer la langue, recevant le sourire moqueur de son ex-allié.

-C'est vachement mature de ta part.

\- Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Vous avez fini vos papotages?

\- Oui madame, m'dame!

Après s'être imposée de nouveau en haussant la voix, le calme ne met pas longtemps à revenir, se tournant immédiatement en direction de Hightower qui termine cette nouvelle pour le plaisir majoritaire des jeunes filles bien sûr.

-Bien! Lundi, ma place sera cédée à monsieur Jane. De toute façon, il était prévu qu'un enseignant le fasse.

\- C'est parce que vous passez titulaire madame?

\- Les bruits de couloir vont vite. Oui, Clarck. En partie. Disons que le cours de mécanique va être officiellement intégré au programme en fin de semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Entre mes responsabilités de proviseur, directrice, ce que ça implique et le cours de mécanique que je vais par contre continuer, mener de front trois activités m'est impossible. Donc la responsabilité d'enseigner les sciences est léguée à monsieur Jane. Le ministère de l'éducation a révisé son statut et celui de professeur de sciences/chimie lui a été restitué après avoir statué en sa faveur. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance depuis quelques temps avant son arrivée ici.

\- C'est génial.

Quelques hochements de tête s'accompagnent à la réaction murmurée de Summer qui dénote de la joie détectée par l'adjudant chef de l'établissement, non pas par les compléments d'informations fournis mais par l'annonce qu'il prendra la place de Hightower.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie de constater que ça fasse plaisir à certains d'entre vous que monsieur Jane soit mon remplaçant. Nombreuses même.

Les filles n'en rougissent pas, s'abstenant toutefois de s'enjouer à plein poumons, restant sobres, un peu gênées que leur futur ex-professeur de sciences l'ait fait remarquer élégamment cependant. Mais la plupart ont deviné qui était désigné. Par ailleurs, les élèves prennent alors la parole en témoignant à cet instant propice l'estime ressenti envers le proviseur, lui déclarant qu'elle va leur manquer.

Les lèvres de Madeleine Hightower soulignent un léger sourire, le prenant plus ou moins Au sérieux.

\- Je vous crois …. Aussi. Puisqu'il semble que je vais vous manquer, maintenant ce petit élargissement, je vous rappelle que nous continuerons à nous voir en dehors de mon bureau à présent. plaisantant un peu encore, s'adressant aux demoiselles qui grimacent dus au cours de mécanique seulement.

Quelle guigne! Eh! Oui! On a jamais ce que l'on espérerait.

Les garçons ont été exemptés des cours de cuisine heureux comme tout, et les filles…. Bien sûr, Danny ne s'en prive pas, interpellant à voix basse son ancienne complice, le timbre glorieux.

\- Tu as raison. On ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on veut. Ah! Dommage, hein?

Summer souffle uniquement, main sur le front, coude posée sur le bureau en guise de soutien.

Quelle corvée, oui!

La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard, tous se levant sans mollesse, copies en main qui sont remises chacune à leur tour au proviseur. Lorsque la demoiselle remet la sienne après un Rigsby encore un peu morose, l'expression de celle-ci continue à transparaître sa joie retombée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de votre travail, Summer?

-Si, si. répond-t-elle, la voix monocorde.

Le proviseur sait très bien à quoi est dû sa lassitude soudaine.

\- Les cours de mécanique ne seront que d'une heure par semaine seulement. Je me doute que vous préférez les sciences.

Cette allusion exprimée, à nouveau élégante, fait retrouver sur la bouche de la jeune fille, la mécanique non tatouée sur la peau, un léger élargissement, tête baissée, répondant par un ouais timide. A la fois surprise que la directrice ce soit permise cette fantaisie verbale, bien qu'à demi-mots et relativisant en apprenant qu'elle se coltinera la corvée une fois par semaine. Pas tellement la mer à boire ! L'overdose serait frisée autrement.

Le cours de monsieur Jane sera son réconfort ainsi que son plaisir. Et étant plutôt bonne dans cette matière, la satisfaction n'en sera que doublée. Quant à Danny, il demanda s'il pouvait changer le cours de science contre celui du salissant.

\- _Non_ .

\- _C'était bien de tenter_.

- _Oui_. _Mais que l'envie ne vous reprenne plus de changer votre place_. _À mon avis, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre voudra jouer ce jeu avec vous_.

- _À moins que je paye la personne_. plaisantant évidemment.

- _Je pense qu'en soudoyant quelqu'un c'est fort possible_. _Mais je vous le déconseille_.

Un trait s'esquissa sur les lèvres de celle qui représente l'emblème du pouvoir de l'autorité, de la punition. Le message avait été reçu.

\- _Je rigolais bien sûr_.

- _Oh_! _Je vous crois_.

Elle sut à ce moment que l'intrépide ne courrait pas le risque. Pourquoi provoquer les conséquences? Si pour Summer la mécanique était une contrainte, les sciences pour son copain ne l'enchantait guère plus car passer une heure avec le remplaçant …. Le calvaire! Mais dans cette situation, il ne serait plus question en effet de conclure un nouveau pacte. Miss Edgecombe n'avait pas à se plaindre. Danny allait devoir également composé. A moins de se faire porter absent ce qui n'aurait pas été une excellente idée. La directrice y veillerait.

Quelques minutes après, durant l'interclasse, dans la salle des professeurs, Kristina Frye affiche une fiche de taille moyenne sur le tableau d'affichage tandis que Patrick Jane tasse de thé dans la main, le sirotant, s'approche de sa collègue. A la vue de la feuille, son regard se montre charmé ainsi que épaté.

\- Vous organisez une soirée sixty?! Waouh!

-Vous semblez être étonné?

Le prof de littérature, d'histoire se retourne, souriante, avant d'avoir affaire à la franchise de son confrère.

\- Je le suis, oui. Mais j'admire aussi. Je suppose que l'attirail vestimentaire doit aller de pair?

-Tenue 60's exigée.

-Ooooh! Les élèves vont pouvoir parader.

-Mais nous également.

\- Les professeurs sont autorisés?!

\- C'est même obligatoire.

Le futur, à nouveau, enseignant de sciences, étire ses lèvres malicieuses, boit ensuite une autre gorgée, étant conscient qu'une surveillance reste indispensable.

-Je vous taquinais.

\- J'avais deviné par votre air espiègle et votre ton un tantinet ironique.

\- C'est ainsi que dieu m'a fait !

Kristina Frye en sourit davantage, venant à lui demander par la suite si il accepterait de faire partie des volontaires pour la décoration du gymnase, les préparations générales plus importantes aussi.

\- Vous êtes maline, dites-moi!

\- Oui.

Bouche de chacun grandement étirée à renvoi de paroles, répondant positivement ensuite.

\- Je ne serais pas contre pour me porter bénévole. Même si je suis tout nouveau.

\- Vous pourriez de cette façon faire vos preuves et rejoindre le cercle des professeurs officiellement.

\- Vous me mettez à l'épreuve? Voyons! Réfléchissons, réfléchissons! doigt tapotant le coin des lèvres, yeux levés au plafond blanc repeint pendant les grandes vacances.

Bon simulateur!

Sa tête se rebaisse, reboit une troisième gorgée, lui souriant une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est d'accord. Juste une question.

-Oui.

\- Vous saviez que vous aviez ce point commun avec le proviseur de ce lycée?

\- Elle a voulu vous tester aussi?

-Oui. Avouez! C'est une sorte de bizutage, non?

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Parfait! J'adore les défis. Je serai votre homme.

\- Très bien.

Cette réflexion l'amuse sans aucun esprit mal tourné. Juste la manière de le dire venant de lui. _Impayable_! Pense-t-elle.

-Vous avez une idée pour votre tenue sixties? demande mister Jane, sérieusement, intéressé.

\- Et bien…. Peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas encore certaine. Et vous? Comment aimeriez-vous vous habiller?

-Alors, là! Il faudra que j'y pense.

Elle regarde alors, dans la foulée sa montre qui indique qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que les cours ne reprennent, écourtant la conversation. Cependant…

-Oh! Excusez-moi. Je dois aller afficher l'annonce de cette soirée dans le couloir principal avant que ça sonne.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Allez-y.

\- Tenez-moi au courant quand même sur le futur choix de votre tenue. Je serais curieuse de le savoir.

\- Je le ferai.

La main de Patrick Jane se lève, le geste comparable à un salut alors que Kristina Frye ressent qu'elle n'est pas indifférente envers son confrère, voyant en lui un possible copain/collègue, l'appréciant sincèrement.


	15. Chapter 13

**Un salut à vous tous en ce mercredi!**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et vous laissera encore sur la faim, non fait exprès là. :-p**

 **Il y a des jours où l'on est plus disposé que d'autres pour taper davantage. Ce n'est pas non plus un micro chapitre. ;)**

 **Aussi, le sondage pour cette fanfiction est toujours présent sur mon profil, créé le 4 août et comme il n'y a pas eu de participation de la part de vous, lecteurs sages, il risque bientôt de partir. Donc, une dernière fois, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit bout d'avis si vous le voulez bien. Y répondre prend une seconde comparé à un commentaire écrit. Si vous lisez, ça ne vous prendra vraiment pas longtemps. Un tout petit effort? :) Merci.**

 **Et si ça vous donne l'envie, une petite review?**

 **A très bientôt et agréable lecture peut-être.**

* * *

Un peu après la rentrée, Riverdale a pour coutume d'organiser une soirée spéciale à thèmes afin de célébrer une nouvelle année d'étude. Une forme de bal de rentrée. L'année dernière, ça avait été les années 70, information délivrée avant que Frye ne revienne sur ses pas rapidement lorsqu'il lui demanda quelques secondes auparavant le thème justement de l'an dernier. Avec égayement, le renseignement fut donné, ajoutant à cela un geste de la main gauche, index, majeur, en v, passés devant son regard bleuté.

\- _Ce ne sont pas les hippies qui dansaient comme ça_?

Une seconde taquinerie fut sortie, ne pouvant s'en abstenir. Et de deux!

\- _Et comment_!

Le professeur quitta la salle, fiche en main, sourire en surplus, échangé de nouveau. Pas besoin de faire des efforts pour qu'ils en viennent à s'entendre de mieux en mieux. Après la danse des hippies, ce serait au tour du rock endiablé des années 60. Et comment allait réagir les lycéens? Est-ce que ça allait leur plaire?

A la sortie des cours, la fiche affichée bien en évidence attire directement l'attention des élèves. Ça semble leur plaire apparemment. Le groupe avait bien joué le jeu l'année dernière et joyeusement. Habillée en peace and love, Tamzin s'était rebaptisée fleur de lys, l'habillement allant à la perfection, emprunté quant à elle à sa tante pour cet événement. Avec de l'imagination, des accessoires, on peut arriver à faire illusion également. Tous y étaient parvenus d'ailleurs, aussi mignons les uns que les autres. En fermant les yeux, on les imagine très bien.

Tunique bohème imprimée à fond rose, descendant sur les épaules de miss été, jean gris à patte d'éléphant et pour la coiffure un foulard tricolore noué autour de la tête, le cou orné d'un pendentif. Ça flashait par cet harmonieux rose vif. Et avec la mèche …. Sans omettre des lunettes rondes à la John Lennon aux reflets bleu.

Une autre paire avait été portée par Cho, lui allant au poil, de couleur métallique. Tee-shirt blanc à manches longues, jean noir basique mais le haut fut agrémenté d'un gilet à franges trouvé dans un troc en compagnie de son pote Wayne sans oublier Danny qui était venu avec eux, ne sachant quoi se mettre sur le dos pour coller au thème. Tiens! Un point commun avec son professeur qu'il déprécie. S'ajouta à la panoplie de Cho, un pendentif yin yang qui fit l'affaire et sans trop en rajouter. L'union des articles séduisit les trois garçons car difficile pour le jeune Houdini d'approuver facilement quoi que ce soit dans la normale. Sans doute que son esprit s'était montré disposé pour s'immerger dans cette période qu'il ne jugea pas de ringard. Ça avait attisé son envie de se montrer le plus fantaisiste possible. Ça!

C'est dans un magasin de fripes vraiment pas cher qu'il trouva son bonheur la semaine suivante. Une chemise à motif fleuris, très colorée, pantalon fluide pattes d'eph mauve en velours et le fameux bandeau de couleur grenade. Des lunettes rondes aussi à reflets là, menthe à l'eau. Cependant, à 3 dollars 50, quoi attendre? Celles-ci se cassèrent quand il les retira lorsque le groupe entra dans le gymnase. Pas de bol! Mais il s'en ficha. Ce n'était pas tellement grave. Puis en guise de chaussures, des sandales marrons trouvées sur le dessus d'une poubelle. Après les avoir nettoyé, ce fut l'idéal qui s'était présenté à ses pieds. Evidemment, quand on lui demanda où il les avait acheté, la vérité ne fut pas cachée. Tous bien sûr grimacèrent, trouvant cela dégoûtant. Mais au moins ça ne lui avait rien coûté.

\- _Je les ai nettoyé_.

Malgré cette information importante, ça ne changea pas leur avis.

\- _T'as pensé aux mycoses_?

Danny fixa Summer, baissa son regard vers ses pieds, n'y ayant pas pensé.

\- _Ouais_. _Mais elles sont propres_.

- _Ça ne veut rien dire_.

- _Ben mince, alors_! _Me dis pas ça_.

- _Tu verras_.

Sa copine avait réussi à immiscer la crainte chez son ami qui heureusement oublia ensuite, échappant à ce risque. Pour ce qui fut de la tenue de Wayne ensuite, le géant avait porté une tunique aux motifs psychédéliques, col ouvert, revers de manches longues vert olive, ceux-ci bordés de galons jaunes assortis. Cela lui donnait une allure décontractée. Un authentique baba cool. Jean bleu également, classique ainsi que des lunettes jaunes, rondes plus solides que celles de Danny par contre. Et concernant les filles, Teresa avait trouvé une combinaison dans le même magasin, indiqué donc par leurs chers copains. Celle-ci était multicolore aux tons pastel, accordée d'une veste en suédine pareillement à franges ainsi qu'un turban tressé dans les cheveux. Pour le prix de 17 dollars, c'était une affaire.

Grace, en compagnie de ses amies, y compris Michelle, avait acquis une robe dont la longueur arrivait au-dessus du genou, à fleurs bien sûr de couleur vive, poches à l'avant et coutures blanches sur les côtés. Une écharpe pour la tête assortie qui fit ressortir davantage sa couleur de feu avec sa chevelure légèrement ondulée. L'ensemble était revenu là, à 12 dollars et la demoiselle fit sensation lors de son arrivée, ne laissant indifférent au plus haut point son amoureux secret qui en resta baba.

\- _Ferme la bouche_. lui conseilla Kimball.

\- _Hein_? _Euh_? _Ouais_.

Même les; Waouh! Waouh! des filles en première ligne dont Teresa qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. La jeune fille humble ressentit un léger embarras dû aux réactions spontanées de ses copains, rougissant un peu avant de complimenter ses copines sincèrement et afin que l'attention soit détournée de son costume. Toutefois, ce fut un échec concernant le regard éloquent de Risgby qui ne put se retenir de la complémenter à son tour, les pupilles dilatées, un pétillement soudain qui les étincelait.

\- _Tu es_ … _Très jolie_. _Ça te va_ … _Bien_.

- _Merci Wayne_.

Son doux sourire expressif pouvait faire comprendre que cela lui avait fait plaisir, trouvant gentil de la part de son ami, toujours un peu gênée néanmoins. attendrissant ce qui renforça ses sentiments envers Van Pelt. Malheureusement, ce fut lors de cette soirée que la flamboyante jeune fille rencontra Craig. Wayne qui avait espéré que … Peut-être? Perdu. Ce fut la déception. Mais même. Aurait-il eu une chance? La réponse ne fut jusqu'à maintenant obtenue, hélas.

Et pour finir le passage en revenu des tenues, miss Vega avait dégoté une robe de même longueur que Grace, assez sexy toutefois, près du corps, au design floral de différentes nuances de bleu. Inévitable! Écharpe bleu marine pour le tour de tête, lunettes rondes à monture en plastique de couleur mauve et le tour était fait. Pour les chaussures des filles, bottes ou sandales à talons hauts avaient fait aussi l'affaire. Avec un peu les moyens du bord et un peu d'argent, il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux.

Quant aux surveillants, parmi Kristina Frye et Madeleine Hightower, l'une d'elles avait suivi le courant. Long gilet blanc brodé à franges à manches courtes, jean évasé en bas, blouse bleu foncé ainsi qu'une fleur dans les cheveux. Une coordination vestimentaire qui avait été correctement respectée.

\- _Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas laissée aller à honorer les années 70_ ? _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est les gardes de la soirée qu'on ne peut pas revêtir la tenue_.

- _Mais si_. _J'ai mis cette tunique bohème bleu imprimé_. désignée du regard, le timbre cordial tout comme sa collègue précédemment.

\- _Oui_. _C'est ravissant mais vous auriez pu accentuer davantage_. _Ça aurait été marrant_.

- _Peut-être mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'en faire trop_. _Ça ne fait pas trop partie de moi_. _Vous par contre, ça vous va très bien_.

- _Vous trouvez_?

- _Oui_. _Sur vous, oui_.

Kristina Frye esquissa un sourire amical avant de proposer un petit défi au proviseur, la regardant du coin de l' œil.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas vous immerger totalement pour la prochaine rentrée_?

Madeleine Hightower se tourna en sa direction, interloquée.

\- _Pardon_?

- _Oui_. _Vous pourriez_.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre_.

Tout en se touchant le lobe de l'oreille, geste qui trahit ce sentiment de ne pas se sentir très à l'aise à cette idée, c'est à ce moment que le professeur aux multi-matières eut cette idée fulgurante des années 60.

\- _Oh_! _Et les sixties_?! _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour la prochaine fois_.

- _Ma foi, j'aime bien_. _Pourquoi pas, oui_.

La réponse fut fournie sur un ton qui n'avait dénoté aucune réticence ou hésitation, trouvant cette proposition très appréciable. Ça sembla honnêtement lui plaire. Si le projet se concrétisait, le proviseur devrait plus se conformer aux attentes vestimentaires que ce retour dans le temps à nouveau exigerait et Frye insista d'une manière un tantinet détachée au début en poursuivant, déstabilisant légèrement Hightower.

- _D'accord_. _Donc, vous vous habillerez en conséquence_?

- _Attendez_. _Je n'ai jamais dit ça_.

- _Ok_. … _Allez_! _Vous n'auriez pas en faire trop_. _Juste la mesure_.

- _Vous êtes tenace_.

- _C'est vrai_. _Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on a l'occasion de voyager dans le temps et le meilleur en plus_. _Il ne faut jamais rater ce genre d'opportunité_.

La directrice se laissa alors presque convaincre par la suite, bouche à demi élargie, ne promettant cependant rien excepté l'éventuel concept de cette future soirée. Et voilà comment est né le nouveau projet. Ça allait encore être une prise de tête à nouveau pour certains, par rapport aux vêtements. Tamzin sachant créer … Non. Trop de boulot que ça occasionnerait. Pauvre d'elle! La pêche aux trouvailles serait bientôt lancée. Quel casse-tête certainement!


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello à tous,**

 **Voici la suite où on explore un peu plus sur les rapports des uns et des autres et en particulier entre Lisbon et ses frères, la nature de son père ainsi que sur Craig O' Laughlin et Grace et Teresa et Kimball. Et si on dansait avec son prof... Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Pas longtemps à attendre. _More than words_...;) Allez, bonne lecture. **

**Je remercie aussi la personne qui a eu la gentillesse de répondre au sondage ainsi que Mammar1998. :)**

* * *

Durant la soirée seventies, Riverdale avait passé une excellente soirée, tous s'amusant en dansant sur la piste. C'est ce soir-là d'ailleurs que Teresa et Cho commencèrent à se plaire, au-delà de leur récente amitié. Ils ne se l'avouèrent pas à haute voix, attendant un petit moment avant d'en être sûrs. Leur regard fut seulement éloquent pour chacun, n'ayant pas besoin de formuler de mots. Pour preuve. La main de Kimball s'était posée sur sa jolie chevelure brune après que les émeraudes de sa future petite amie finement maquillée par un mélange vert kaki et d'un gris foncé, se mirent à scintiller.

Ses lèvres légèrement rosées s'étirèrent avec pudeur, ses pommettes un tantinet plus roses à ce moment comparé à l' œuvre de Summer qui avait signé ce maquillage, lui proposant ses services lors de la pause déjeuner, comme ça.

Teresa avait hésité, préférant le naturel. Mais pour une soirée spéciale comme celle-ci, la jeune fille devait lui faire honneur, l'argument avancé par cette miss pleine d'assurance qui réussit à la convaincre. La raison également fut vis-à-vis de papa Lisbon vu sa sévérité. Hors de question que sa fille se mette en valeur telle une femme, craignant la réaction paternelle. D'autant plus qu'à cet instant, Teresa était dans l'attente de la réponse de son père, se demandant si il lui donnerait la permission. Le soir même, pourtant, avant qu'il n'aille prendre son service à la caserne, elle fut très surprise que son père lui autorise cette sortie. Pourquoi? Se déroulant dans l'enceinte d'un lycée, il s'était d'abord bien renseigné sur la surveillance, le déroulement de cet événement.

Ayant eu affaire directement à la directrice par téléphone, il fut quelque peu rassuré, se décidant. Néanmoins à une seule condition; Couvre-feu à 23h00. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Son père n'était pas systématiquement de garde la nuit et cela tomba bien. Si il avait été, à la date de cette soirée, cela aurait été impossible pour Teresa de s'y rendre. Qui aurait veillé sur ses frères, alors?

Ce fut une véritable aubaine.

Le groupe d'amis non au complet n'aurait pas été pareil en plus de ça. Et sans cet événement, les deux ados se seraient-ils déclarés par la suite? A une occasion tardive …. Fort probable quand même. Quand ça doit se produire, ça se produit. Cette soirée avait été des plus fantastiques pour tout le monde et le couvre-feu respecté. Il valait mieux.

Durant celle-ci, Craig était venu à la rencontre de Grace afin de l'inviter à danser sur; How Long Has Then Been Going On, de Kiss, connu davantage par les parents en cette année 1975. Un bon slow en tout cas que chacun avait pensé. Wayne qui se trouvait à ce moment-là près du buffet en train de picorer, sentit son moral dégringoler. Ça y est ! C'était fichu. Soupir !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient déjà plus ou moins croisés du regard auparavant lors d'un entraînement de football. Alors que l'adolescente passait par ici, le charmant garçon la remarqua, lui lançant un sourire amical. Le sourire fut rendu et alors qu'elle s'éloignait du terrain en le contournant après la fin des cours, sa tête se baissa, souriant de plus belle, charmée.

Lors de cette soirée dansante, pendant qu'ils dansaient, O'Laughlin lui demanda avec désinvolture s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vus, le sachant très bien. Une sorte d'entrée en matière pour briser le silence. Grace étira un sourire franc, répondant que oui.

- _Ça sonne un peu faux, non de demander ça_?

- _Un peu_.

- _Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à dir_ e.

- _Oui_.

Elle le prit avec le sourire, encore, comprenant que ce n'était pas toujours évident de prendre ce genre d'initiative. Ça l'avait amusé, séduite par la même occasion. Et la suite coula de source. Pauvre, pauvre Wayne !

Cependant, si on peut dire, son lot de consolation fut d'inviter Kristina Frye à danser en lui proposant avec un petit fond de timidité sans trop bafouiller. Le professeur qui s'était trouvé au buffet à peu près en même temps pour se servir à boire, du soda dans un gobelet, sincèrement, d'une manière impulsive, le jeune homme l'invita à danser sur cette musique, celle-ci acceptant volontiers. Ça avait fait plaisir à chacun. Rien n'interdit de danser avec un enseignant.

Concernant le couvre-feu, et pour cause qu'il avait été respecté, papa Lisbon avait pris l'initiative de venir la chercher par conscience de sécurité. Prendre le bus, il n'en n'avait pas été question, père et fille d'accord sur ce point. Toutefois, celui de Grace s'était porté volontaire pour raccompagner l'amie de sa fille mais le père de Teresa s'était imposé fermement en disant que ça serait lui qui la ramènerait. S'y opposer sûrement pas!

Par exemple, à table presque personne ne ronchonnait. Se tenir à carreau pour la sécurité des enfants. Il impressionnait. Et par ailleurs pour le maquillage, la consigne qui avait été transmise à Summer était que celui-ci soit léger, par préférence déjà, son père qui ne trouva rien à redire lorsqu'il la vit, jugeant que le résultat convenait à une jeune fille de 16 ans et demi, par rapport à sa propre vision, qui par chance se rapprochait de celle de la mise en beauté de Teresa. Oui. 16 ans et demi malgré que Teresa préférait opter pour les 17. Etant née le 10 décembre 1978, ce futur âge officiel relayerait celui actuel dans un tout petit peu plus de deux mois. Sa copine n'avait pas ce problème. Mais en était-ce vraiment un finalement ? Peut-être quand on couche, considérant que cela fait sans doute jeune lorsqu'on se devine comment réagirait son père. Qui sait ?

Summer était venue après les cours afin que toutes deux soient tranquilles pour que les compétences en tant que maquilleuse puissent s'exprimer sur le joli minois de Teresa. Ses frères pouvaient rentrer comme des grands, ayant cependant comme responsabilité d'aller chercher le plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, comme tous les jeunes frères, ils les embêtèrent un peu, leur aînée les envoyant alors gentiment balader avant de leur lancer un coussin en leur direction, fermant ensuite la porte de la chambre de la grande sœur.

Miss Edgecombe la regarda en souriant sans se gêner d'émettre sa pensée.

\- _Les frères c'est chiant_.

- _Je ne dirais pas le contraire_.

- _Ferme l'autre paupière pour que j'applique le fard_.

- _Ok_.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, calmement, le modèle se mit à la place de l'apprentie maquilleuse douée.

\- _Ça doit être bien de vivre seule des fois_.

- _Tu comprends maintenant_.

- _Je crois que ou_ i.

Les Demoiselles agrandirent leur bouche, toutes deux assises sur le lit, l'une en face de l'autre. La fenêtre située derrière l'été, accueillit dans la pièce la lumière dorée du soleil. C'était en prévision d'un bon signe.

La miss repartit après avoir accompli son chef-d'œuvre afin de pouvoir se préparer à l'entrepôt, à son tour. Et voyant la personnalité de l'amie qui se serait bien conduite de toute manière, rien qu'à sa mèche rose, pas sûr que le père de Teresa aurait approuvé la fréquentation de sa fille. Idées préconçues non légitime dans ce cas. Il aurait jugé également qu'elle aurait pu avoir une mauvaise influence.

S'abstenir de rapporter ses problèmes avec la drogue... Oh! Malheur! L'interdiction de la fréquenter aurait été immédiate. Racontant comment était son père dans ce cas, Summer se montra compréhensive, devinant de toute manière ce qu'il penserait d'elle. Toutefois, les frères de Teresa auraient très bien pu parler du physique de la copine de leur sœur. Non. Craignant le père, la communication n'était pas aisée en temps normal même pour blaguer. Une seule remarque fut de la part de Tommy après le départ de son amie, en faisant allusion à la mèche rose.

\- _Si tu le répètes à papa_. ..

- _T'inquiète pas_. _On voudrait juste lui dire pour t'embêter_. _De toute façon il répondrait comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre_ ; _Pas maintenant_ , _je veux du calme_.

Le jeune frère haussa les épaules innocemment face à l'expression désolée de la bienveillante sœur dû au comportement de leur papa. L'attention envers les garçons laissait à désirer par rapport à la complicité qui aurait pu se nouer. Les activités ensemble s'avéreraient quasiment inexistantes, monsieur Lisbon n'ayant plus tellement le cœur à vouloir faire des efforts depuis la mort de leur mère, celui-ci tant replié sur son affliction, si atteint moralement.

Teresa ne réagit pas, suivant du regard son frère qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Elle monta par la suite, impuissante, afin de faire ses devoirs puis se prépara un peu plus tard. Quelques minutes après, Stan frappa à la porte de sa chambre afin de lui demander si elle mangerait avec eux, après avoir obtenu la permission d'entrer.

\- _Oui_.

- _Tant mieux_. _Seuls avec papa c'est pas la joie_.

Teresa se tourna en sa direction tandis qu'il se mit à la complimenter ce qui la surprit. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment du genre à flatter sa grande sœur.

\- _Ça te va bien_. _T'es belle, Teresa_.

La jeune fille ne put à ce moment qu'en être touchée. Un élan affectueux se présenta alors spontanément en lui tendant les bras vers lesquels l'un des jeunes frères ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir.

- _C'est gentil de me dire ça_.

- _Tu me fais penser à maman_. _Et tu sesn bon_. _Elle me manque tu sais_.

- _Je sais_. _Moi aussi elle me manque_.

Émue par ce moment partagé d'une manière chaleureuse avec Stan, la jeune fille se força à dominer ses émotions, prenant la défense de leur père en bonne fille qu'elle était.

\- _Tu sais, c'est pas facile mais on doit faire notre possible pour que ça s'améliore_. _D'accord_ ?

Le petit frère hocha la tête avant que Teresa rajoute ce fait.

- _Il est aussi triste que nous_. _Maman lui manque énormément aussi_.

Stan se dégagea de l'étreinte fraternelle, tête baissée, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte de la chambre. Sa sœur fut légèrement déroutée ainsi que peinée par la réaction là, de son frère dont celle-ci fut très éloquente. Malgré tout, il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, se tourna vers Teresa et s'extériorisa.

\- _Je le sais bien mais on a l'impression qu'il veut l'oublier_.

Un peu abasourdie par ces mots qu'elle comprit, trouvant que ses frères n'étaient pas que des affreux jojo des fois, plus matures qu'elle n'aurait pensé, son regard se fixa vers lui, celui-ci attristé qui conservait néanmoins sa douceur.

\- _Non_.

- _Ouais_.

Le gamin repartit, non tellement persuadé par cette réponse pourtant vrai, laissant sa sœur chagrinée par ce qui avait été confié avant de se ressaisir face à sa glace, continuant de se coiffer. La demoiselle ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse, sollicitant sa force intérieure.

Ses frères possèdent également une certaine pudeur, un caractère qui confèrent cette liberté à dire ce qu'ils pensent au contact de leur sœur, se défoulant lorsque ces joyeux lurons quand même, jouent ensemble sans trop de dégâts entre eux. De petites bagarres qui se sont atténuées grâce à leur médiatrice favorite.

Ah! Les frères! ... Oui.


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello,**

 **J'ajoute en bonus à deux jours d'intervalle, un second chapitre pas trop long. Profitez! ;)**

 **Bon début de soirée et à bientôt. :)**

* * *

C'est le père de Grace qui vint la chercher pour l'aller, son notre amie surexcitée dans la voiture due à cette soirée. Avant que Teresa ne parte, son père la contempla furtivement, la complimentant à son tour. Ce fut un agréable étonnement que de l'entendre pour une fois.

\- _Ta tenue te va bien_.

- _Merci papa_. _C'est gentil_.

Cette appréciation verbale la toucha malgré cet inconfort qui se fit sentir à ce genre de paroles, étranger à son père. L'attitude légèrement embarrassée, non habituée, l'adolescente ne s'attarda pas trop puis rejoignit la voiture, la voix calme, sincère entendue auparavant, un peu gênée, conservant toutefois ces mots dans son esprit. Très touchée.

Quand elle vit Grace, ses lèvres s'élargirent d'une traite, la joie mutuelle qui surgit d'un coup. Les miss étaient impatientes d'y être déjà. Oh! Oui! Ce fut une soirée merveilleuse.

A présent ce qui allait se montrer moins extraordinaire allait être cette réunion des professeurs. Un encas sucré est toujours de rigueur pour que le cerveau n'est pas un coup de mou. _Mmmm! Ces gâteaux de fées! Et quelles variétés!_ On s'attend toujours à une bonne pioche. Le cours de cuisine devenu facultatif, il valait mieux.

Les cupcakes prêts en ce jour de la réunion des professeurs aura lieu à 17h30. C'est vrai que les garçons restent idiots même après l'enfance. Les petits gâteaux au goût spécial tend à viser tous les enseignants. Alors si on cible quelqu'un en particulier voire l'en tenir responsable, de toute manière tout le monde écopera, surtout que le ventre s'avère souvent fragile suivant ce que l'on lui fait passer. Avant cette heure où il faudrait sonner l'alarme fatale, dans la salle des ordinateurs où Teresa termine ses recherches pour un exposé en histoire durant une permanence, Patrick Jane marchant par là après avoir récupéré une chemise orange dans laquelle se trouve des copies à distribuer en sciences pour un contrôle pour une autre classe, celui-ci en profite pour freiner ses semelles.

\- Étudiante assidue à ce que je vois!

Une appréciation supplémentaire, différente, est exprimée à la décontracte sans pour autant être dénué de sincérité, admiratif également vis-à-vis de cette conscience portée envers les études. Rare.

-Euh?

Le regard de la demoiselle se déconnecte de l'écran du moniteur, absorbée par son travail qui transparaît sur son visage.

\- Je vous dérange, là ?

Surprise de l'avoir face à elle, soulignement amicale dessiné sur ses lèvres de jeune prof, sa concentration de jeune fille studieuse diminue dans la seconde afin d'établir une connexion autre pour pouvoir répondre, légèrement déstabilisée.

-Euh! … Non, non. J'ai presque fini.

La tension de l'explication de la petite interruption ainsi que celle de la réponse de l'élève appliquée est due à son esprit imprégnée dans son travail. Les muscles des lèvres de la demoiselle se relâchent cependant tandis que la bouche de l'enseignant augmente en élargissement, ayant bien compris la situation délicate de la déconcentration en ce qui concerne la préparation d'un exposé. Néanmoins, celui-ci s'avance à pas prudent toutefois, ce qu'il la fait sourire un peu plus, le mettant à l'aise quand même quant à lui, malgré qu'il le soit déjà dans la normale.

-Non mais c'est pas grave.

\- Vous êtes sûre?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Ok! De toute façon c'était juste pour vous remercier pour le cupcake. Il était délicieux qui plus est.

Le regard de Teresa s'écarquille agréablement, ravie que le nouveau prof ait aimé, l'expression de son visage s'illuminant, pupilles qui scintillent. Comme certaines jeunes filles, un soupçon de timidité apparaît, le sourire devenant d'une manière toutefois mignonne, innocente pure, légèrement intimidé. L'adolescente le remercie en relevant les yeux sans rougir cette fois-ci, face à un Patrick Jane dont le rayonnement de son amabilité n'a pas désempli.

\- Je suis contente que vous l'ayez trouvé bon.

\- Vous êtes douée en pâtisserie. Ce n'aurait pas dû être moi de l'apprendre mais vous.

\- Je n'aurais pas été douée pour leur enseigner un bout de la préparation. C'est pas facile de se faire entendre et respecter.

\- C'est sûr! s'exclamant.

\- Vous l'avez vu. On n'est pas une classe exemplaire dans la bonne conduite. Moi, avoir affaire avec ça, non. Je préfère rester élève.

-Oh! Je vous comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien.

\- Vous devez quand même bien vous en sortir.

-Sa tête se dodeline, levant les yeux avant de le reconnaître sans tellement de flagrance.

\- Je m'en débrouille. Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos quand même. Et j'avoue que j'ai plus de mal quand j'enferme un élève dans une caisse en bois.

\- Je sais. Ca a fait le tour.

\- Evidemment.

\- Vous avez fait sacrément fort.

Le professeur baisse alors la tête d'une façon fugitive, sourire modéré, acquiesçant avant de relever le regard, peu fier en y repensant encore. Puis le sourire refait surface, plaisantant.

\- Je serai un meilleur prof à présent. Il ne sera plus question de provoquer des crises d'angoisse. Sinon il serait fort à parier que le proviseur de ce lycée ne m'enferme vivant dans un coin de la cour.

Teresa rit de cet humour macabre, ne doutant pas de sa capacité à se montrer meilleur.

\- Ça serait bien son genre. plaisantant à son tour. Non. Madame Hightower est juste. C'est un bon proviseur.

\- Vous savez, elle n'est pas dans les parages. Je ne crois pas que ses oreilles soient baladeuses. Enfin ! Je crois.

La demoiselle étire un peu plus les lèvres, trouvant qu'il a vraiment un très bon humour malgré le respect porté envers la directrice. Mais il faut admettre que c'est drôle, l'enseignant en souriant de plus belle avant de donner une appréciation en rab.

-À première vue, je pense également qu'elle doit l'être.

Leur regard s'attarde une nouvelle fois d'une façon fugace toutefois, ne pouvant prolonger sa présence d'avantage, par ailleurs.

\- Finissez bien de travailler.

Un encouragement exprimé avec douceur, d'une manière réservée, passant par la suite à une tonalité vocale plus détachée, égayée.

\- Oui, merci.

Et élargissant de nouveau la bouche quant à lui, il se met sur les rangs de la gourmandise.

\- Si par hasard vous refaites ces délicieux petits gâteaux, pensez à moi.

Son sourire fait preuve de jovialité encore, répondant sur l'identique de ton.

\- D'accord. Je penserai à vous si j'en fais à nouveau. Mais vous pourrez déjà en manger lors de la réunion des professeurs.

-Eh! Mais c'est vrai ! Je sens que je vais aimer cette réunion alors.

Teresa est à cet instant pointée du doigt, le sourire de Patrick Jane majestueusement espiègle, un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a d'anodin se joignant. La jeune fille en sourit davantage pendant que le prof quitte à son rythme la salle des ordinateurs, suivit du regard réellement amusé de miss Lisbon avant que celle-ci ne se replonge dans son travail. Une pause qu'elle ne regrette pas.

En fin de cours, les cupcakes sont amenés par les garçons, ceux-ci disposés sur des plateaux, posés sur chacune des tables avec précaution dans la salle des professeurs. Ils semblent tous appétissant les uns que les autres et esthétiquement attirants, la création visuelle qui mérite une note au-dessus de la moyenne grâce aux deux aides bénévoles. Danny s'en délecte.


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir,**

 **Et de trois. Cette semaine trois chapitres de postés. Ça fait sans doute un peu beaucoup. Un nouveau la semaine prochaine. A moins que ... :-p**

 **Enseignaticide, un mot évidemment inventé puisque ça n'existe pas. J'aime bien inventer. ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avoir une nouvelle semaine agréable et à bientôt.**

 **Thanks to Alexander Old for adding the story in the list of favorite and as well for adding me in list favorite author.**

 _ **P.S:**_ **Lecteurs silencieux vous pouvez toujours répondre au sondage sur mon profil si vous le voulez. :)**

* * *

A 17h30 les enseignant entrent dans la salle des professeurs, celle-ci arrangée différemment à l'occasion de la réunion, chaises en surplus. Café, thé qui sont versés un peu après dans des tasses, celles-ci entassées au fil des trois, quatre années dans un placard. Et il y en a pour tous les profs. Le temps de laisser tiédir, la discussion au sujet de ce premier mois de rentrée débute ainsi que pour la suite, à propos des matières, de leurs premières impressions, des élèves... Quelques minutes plus tard, une gorgée de boisson chaude bue pour certains puis une heure après, les cupcakes sont proposés pendant la pause. Dès la mise en bouche du premier morceau, les enseignants affichent leur épatement, surpris que cette classe de terminal ait réussi à faire de bons petits gâteaux.

Patrick Jane reçoit alors les félicitations de ses confrères dont Kristina Frye et une Hightower par ailleurs stupéfaite.

-Ils se sont vraiment surpassés. Vous avez eu raison de demander de l'aide à Summer Edgecombe et Teresa Lisbon.

-Je pense aussi. C'était une bonne idée et très utile. Mais les garçons ont su s'appliquer et s'impliquer.

-C'est ce que je constate.

La directrice élève alors le cupcake, liant la preuve, l'expression très satisfaite.

-Je me demande si le cours de cuisine n'aurait pas dû rester dans les matières officiellement. C'est dommage.

Elle s'éloigne ensuite tandis que le jeune professeur demande à sa collègue si son gâteau est à son goût.

-C'est un régal. Par contre, c'est curieux mais il y a comme un goût légèrement amer en arrière couche.

-Je n'ai pas encore croqué dans le mien. Peut-être que vous êtes tombée sur un cupcake moins bien réussi. Il y en a qui en ont réalisé trois, quatre, seuls. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

-Ah! D'accord. Très bien oui. répondant, souriante sans se montrer moqueuse ou méprisante.

Quand on débute, ce n'est jamais parfait surtout lorsqu'on est moyennement doué. Avec de la pratique, peut-être si on s'y intéresse.

-Peut-être qu'il y a eu une surdose de levure, non?

-Ça n'a pas un goût de levure. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de finir. Il y a assez de cobayes comme ça. L'assemblée des enseignants désignée.

Un sourire magnifiquement malicieux s'étire sur les lèvres de Patrick Jane, amusant celles de mademoiselle Frye qui se ressert de nouveau du café tandis que l'espiègle prof mord à son tour dans son cupcake. Il semble prometteur en saveur ce qui s'avère juste jusqu'à la deuxième bouchée avant que la seconde couche amère ne s'imprègne sur la langue du testeur, grimaçant. L'amertume étant prononcée, le petit gâteau est immédiatement laissé de côte pour en reprendre un autre, un qui l'a même fait lui-même.

Malheureusement, dès la première bouchée, cette fois-ci, cette amertume indéfinissable est plus que prononcée comparé au précédent cupcake. L'expression grimacière s'accentue à ce moment, n'étant le seul. Alors qu'il se retourne vers ses confrères machinalement, Patrick Jane remarque que parmi eux, la grimace s'est presque transformée en épidémie générale, identique à la sienne. Mais d'où peut provenir ce goût amer ?

Au fur et à mesure que certains dégustent leur cupcake, la mauvaise surprise qui s'ajoute est une agression de leur palais, très sensible à cette très désagréable amertume au point que les quelques petits gâteaux choisis sont reposés de suite également sur l'une des tables. Les enseignants ne s'aventurent toutefois pas, par contre à en manger un nouveau de crainte que ce ne soit une mauvaise pioche. Thé, café sont consommés une nouvelle fois afin d'essayer de se débarrasser de cet affreux goût sur la langue des professeurs. Il y en plus de la moitié. Si il n'y avait encore que ce désagrément. Le symptôme qui s'enclenche vite par la suite est un gargouillement de l'estomac qui s'installe sans tarder sur le colon, prédisposé à devenir irritable.

Ah! Les petits gâteaux de fée! De véritables pochettes surprises!

La plupart commencent à cet instant à ressentir des crampes, suivi de maux de ventre. L'ingrédient secret du très vilain magicien fait de son effet, il n'y a pas de doute, écourtant ainsi la réunion bien sabotée, gâchée. Tout est à cette seconde laissé en plan, plus de la moitié des enseignants quittant précipitamment la salle ainsi que l'établissement dans l'espoir d'arriver chez eux à temps. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Quelques-uns se dirigent quant à eux à la rapidité de l'éclair aux toilettes. Les deux seuls, les moins contaminés sont Patrick Jane et Kristina Frye qui ont mis de côté leur cupcake, le nouveau prof quant à lui ayant recraché le premier morceau du second. Ils y ont échappé belle!

Le besoin urgent de courir vers les W.C n'ont pas eu raison des estomacs des autres par malchance ainsi que de leurs intestins. Un des enseignants même crié auparavant à l'empoisonnement, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Pas jusqu'à commettre un enseignanticide... Mister Ruskin n'était pas un agité du bocal à ce point. Et en venir à soupçonner monsieur Jane comme souhaité, ça n'est même pas venu à l'esprit de quiconque. Non. Pour eux, cette tentative de rendre malade était l'oeuvre d'un des élèves. But toutefois atteint mais heureusement légèrement pour avoir provoqué des dérangements intestinaux et brûlures, remontées gastriques qui allaient durer durant cinq, six jours pour certains.

Vouloir causer du tort s'avérait être un véritable fiasco. Qu'un nouveau professeur s'amuse à ça en engendrant des conséquences perturbatrices, il aurait réellement fallu être frappé.

Voyant les enseignants filer, Patrick Jane demanda à sa collègue si elle se sentait bien, le cas apparemment, répondant qu'elle souffrait uniquement de crampes, leur inquiétude néanmoins minimisée.

-Et vous?

-Ça va. Juste encore cette amertume dans la bouche.

-Quelqu'un du cours qui a fait ça?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air.

-Je n'aime pas accuser aussi facilement mais je le soupçonne aussi.

-Si la personne a voulu plaisanter, c'est loupé.

-En effet. Ce n'est pas du tout drôle comme farce.

Le prof d'histoire, de littérature, n'employa néanmoins de mécontentement, se montrant cependant peu ravie, déçue par ce qui fut concocté par un des garçons, croyant qu'ils étaient moins stupides mais à l'étant hélas à grand niveau dans ce cas. Il se peut que le lendemain le mécontentement ne se réveille à échelle supérieure. Et à la première heure en ce jour d'après, la classe ayant littérature, le couperet tombe par le proviseur au visage fermé qui ne s'est pas remis de ses crampes à l'estomac. Bras croisés, le regard en mode mitrailleur qui fulmine, le sang-froid toutefois maîtrisé. Les élèves se questionnent à cet instant vis-à-vis de l'hostilité, rigueur ambiante qui semblent être dirigées vers eux. _On a rien fait pourtant_. Enfin... Normalement.

Ils commencent alors à suspecter les plus aptes à avoir fait des siennes. Mais est-ce à propos de ça ? En parlant de suspicion, une personne a sa petite idée.

-Comme vous le savez, hier s'est déroulée la réunion des professeurs. Et pendant la pause, je dois dire que vos cupcakes ont fait sensation. Un délice à se tordre de douleur.

Le sens est bien sûr saisi d'une manière sarcastique dû à l'expression de la directrice.

-La plupart des professeurs ont été malades et je prends cette plaisanterie très au sérieux.

Kimball lève à cette seconde le bras afin de demander ce qui prouve que les cupcakes ont été modifiés, très étonné par ailleurs que ça ait pu arriver. Pourquoi faire une telle connerie? Qu'est-ce que ça apporte? Rien comme espoir escompté.

-Pour l'instant rien mais ils ont été envoyés dans un laboratoire d'analyse pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-On se croirait dans Columbo.

-Ça vous amuse, Clarck?!

-Euh? Non madame. C'est pas ça.

Kristina Frye prend le relais ensuite tandis que le jeune homme hausse les épaules, se sentant penaud.

-Ce qui s'est produit n'est quand même pas anodin.

-Vous avez été malade, mademoiselle? questionne Grace à son tour, soucieuse.

-Un petit peu.

-Mais c'est pas trop grave au moins ?

-Non Summer. Autrement nous ne serions pas présents aujourd'hui.

Une minuscule note de plaisanterie est émise plus ou moins involontairement sans pour autant débloquer un petit sourire en coin. Frye regarde peu après le proviseur, celle-ci reprenant la parole. Les demoiselles ne sont pas uniquement inquiètes pour leur professeur mais également pour leur proviseur, en général. _Il faut vraiment être taré_. Miss Edgecombe a raison.

-Pendant l'interclasse, je commencerai donc à interroger certains d'entre vous, Clarck se murmurant que c'est une enquête pour Columbo vraisemblablement, et en appellerai d'autres lors du déjeuner puis à la fin des cours. Sachez que je ne tolère ce genre de blague complètement inconsciente et imbécile.

Le ricanement du jeune homme récidive mais cette fois-ci sans se faire repérer, en silence. L'humeur à blaguer n'est pas l'humour du jour.

Le ton de la directrice se hausse un peu, Danny mesurant à ce moment l'ampleur que ça prend, en réalisant que sa vendetta pâtissière s'est retournée contre ses camarades, quelques-uns suspectés plus que d'autres. C'était prévisible. Remords, vous avez dit remords ?

Avant de partir, Madeleine Hightower en désignent dix pour commencer, rendant très nerveux le coupable qui ne se dénonce pas. Cependant, plus tard, durant les cours de la matinée, Houdini ne se montre pas des plus disposé à la concentration quant à lui. Qui l'aurait cru ? Une conscience qui le taraude étant donné que les enseignants ont été touchés non comme il l'aurait pensé.

Demander si monsieur Jane avait été malade aussi, aurait éveillé davantage les soupçons. _Soit pas con vu les proportions que ça a pris. Va te dénoncer._ Ah ! La petite voix qui vient s'en mêler. La faire taire. …. Elle harcèle l'esprit pour avoir le fautif à l'usure. Finalement, avant que la sonnerie de l'interclasse ne retentisse, mister Ruskin réclame la permission au prof de maths de sortir du cours, prétextant un besoin naturel très urgent qui lui est accordée. Il joue d'une manière convaincante la comédie ! Mais une fois dans le couloir, la porte fermée, l'ado futé se baisse, changeant de direction, fermement résolu à se présenter au bureau du proviseur.

Si parmi les bons conseils avisés que sa sœur lui a donné mais également Tamzin, c'est d'assumer ces fautes, un jour ou l'autre. Malgré les sévères sanctions auxquels Danny s'attend, il ne se rétracte pas bien que ça le démange, se retrouvant quelques secondes plus tard face à la porte de Hightower.

 _Toc, toc, toc_.

-Oui. Entrez !


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde qui passaient, lisaient par ici,**

 **Je reviens après presque un mois sans mise à jour pour le nouveau chapitre. Désolé mais avec l'o.s que j'ai écrit pour Halloween, je ne pouvais pas faire les deux à la fois. ;) Et puis avec les trois chapitres postés auparavant, je ne suis pas totalement non à jour. :-p. Allez, trêve de blabla! Je vous laisse en compagnie de la suite. Je remercie par ailleurs la deuxième personne qui a participé au sondage de cette fanfiction en y répondant. C'est gentil. N'hésitez pas à y répondre si il y en a parmi vous qui en ont envie et pourquoi pas poster un avis rapide? Mais je ne vous force pas, bien évidemment.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère. :)**

* * *

Danny entre dans le bureau pendant que le proviseur termine sa conversation au téléphone lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Une fois face à elle, l'anxiété, la nervosité s'emparent de son attitude assurée avant de l'éjecter. On ne fait plus le malin, là!

Madeleine Hightower raccroche peu après, lui demandant alors la raison de sa présence, en tirant comme pré-déduction que peut-être c'est le professeur de maths qui l'a envoyé ici. Avec ses antécédents ça ne serait pas nouveau.

-Est-ce monsieur Timnin qui vous envoie me voir?

\- Non, m'dame.

-Bon. la directrice se montrant soulagée et satisfaite.

Elle peut respirer pour une fois enfin. Pourtant, ce répit va être court.

-C'est par rapport à ….. .

\- A quoi, Danny?

-A …. J'suis désolé, j'y arrive pas.

\- Et bien forcez-vous. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour échapper au cours de mathématiques que vous êtes venu me voir?

-Oh! Non. Je serais allé ailleurs.

La directrice hausse les sourcils, stupéfaite d'entendre une telle franchise. Sincère spontanéité ou stratégie calculée?

\- Alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le jeune Houdini ferme à ce moment les yeux, intrigant le proviseur qui fronce à cet instant les sourcils, s'interrogeant. Comme pour retirer un pansement, pour plus de facilité, comme s'il était seul, le magicien des ténèbres passe aux aveux.

\- C'est moi le responsable. J'ai versé la poudre des gélules de curcumin que prend ma tante comme anti-inflammatoire, anti-oxy….

-Danny. S'il vous plaît. levant sa main comme signe d'opposition. Abstenez-vous d'énumérer ces éventuels bienfaits. Ce n'est pas le sujet après ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Je suis navré, je le regrette.

Tel un petit garçon, après avoir tout avoué, Danny laisse Hightower un tantinet abasourdie. Le proviseur ne relâche pas son froncement de sourcils, se préparant à une réprimande. Son dos se cale contre le dossier du siège, croise les bras, le regard furibond.

\- Vous êtes inconséquent ou quoi! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait?!

\- Oui, m'dame.

\- Je l'espère bien! Votre acte est inadmissible et aurait pu être dangereux à plus forte dose! Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser! Pour tout vous dire, je ne croyais vraiment pas que vous seriez capable de faire une telle idiotie ! Et le mot est faible.

Son regard empli de colère le dévisage, jugeant sévèrement le très mauvais apprenti de la pâtisserie qui affiche un air contrit, acquiesçant.

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé, je devrais vous envoyer en conseil de discipline afin de statuer sur un renvoi possible. Soit définitif ou une exclusion de trois semaines à un mois.

Danny comprends alors l'ampleur des conséquences qui lui pend au nez, craignant pour une fois d'être renvoyé. Toutefois, la peine sera moins lourde, la directrice optant pour une sanction plus indulgente qui n'en sera pas moins punitive. Ce sera le rock des corvées. Eh bien ! Ca va être le bagne !

Il ressort quelques minutes après du bureau du proviseur, légèrement abattu et pas totalement soulagé. Libéré légèrement d'avoir été de ses aveux mais contrarié, du tout ravi de s'être retrouvé responsable en chef du nettoyage pour la soirée sixty. Et seul. Cependant, il reconnaît de ne l'avoir pas volé. Quand même!

Lorsqu'il retourne en cours, le professeur de maths partage sa réflexion à la classe, ayant trouvé le temps un peu plus long que la normale en moyenne.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu au moins? se montrant ironique évidemment, d'une manière posée.

-Euh? Non. répond-t-il un peu hagard. J'ai juste fait un détour à la confesse.

Le prof fronce également les sourcils, interrogatif au lieu de sourciller à cette réponse étrange qui aurait pu paraître comme de l'insolence, qui entraîne quelques questionnements de la part des élèves, ses amis en particulier.

Alors durant l'interclasse plus tard, quoi de mieux pour, ses copains, évidemment curieux, lui demande d'une façon neutre ce qu'il a bien voulu dire par; Détour à la confesse. Sans doute pour faire de l'humour.

\- Disons que j'ai évité à tous une entrevue avec Hightower.

Puis mister Ruskin se tourne vers ses amis, sifflant entre ses dents, la grimace du coupable qui complète le portrait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi?

Le ballon de basket dans les mains, Risgby le relance sur la voie de la confession tout en se mettant à dribbler sur place.

-Ben …. Surtout faut pas m'en vouloir. Enfin …. Si. Vous allez m'en vouloir mais soyez pas trop durs avec moi. Même si je le mérite. C'est moi qui a rendu malade les profs.

\- C'est toi?!

La façon dont Cho réagit est très éloquente, les autres suivant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Lassée par son comportement de petit démon assez enfantin, bras croisés à son tour, Tamzin décide de tourner les talons après avoir exprimé sa pensée très franche avant de s'éloigner tandis que Houdini va devoir rendre des comptes.

Le ballon de Risgby arrête subitement son dribble avant que son copain ne fronce les sourcils aussi, ayant l'air de le juger, le fixant. Et il n'est pas le seul, Summer en profitant d'ailleurs pour réagir à son tour au quart de tour sans mâcher ses mots. On ne peut échapper au froncement et ciller.

\- T'es complètement jeté comme mec!

Le ton de la miss est haussé cependant avec mesure, sans doute dû à la stupéfaction qui domine, sciée par une telle action aussi cinglée.

\- T'as vraiment un grain dans la cervelle Danny.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner à devenir empoisonneur maintenant.

Cho renforce l'attaque par ce sarcasme bien envoyé, le trouvant quant à lui débile.

\- T'es complètement inconscient.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. J'ai déjà eu droit à ça de la part du proviseur et je m'en rends compte.

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant. Summer et Kimball ont raison. On se demande si ça tourne rond chez toi.

Et après Grace qui ne peut également rester muette bien trop honnête pour se taire, Teresa y va de sa pensée sans filet.

\- Faudrait aller te faire psychanalyser. Tu es un psychopathe.

-Eh! Les gars. N'exagèrez pas! J'ai pas vidé la boîte non plus.

\- Non mais juste assez pour que les profs soient malades. Et pourquoi? poursuit Teresa le timbre mécontent.

Mister Ruskin baisse la tête alors, sans émettre la raison jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit poussé par énervement.

\- Je retire ce que j'avais dit la première fois. T'es une tête de con.

\- Une andouille.

-Oh, oh!

A l'écoute de cette numération de ces gentils noms d'oiseaux formulée de la part de ses potes dont Kimball, Risgby, le vilain magicien sort de ses gonds, avouant par impulsivité due peut-être par sa conscience, non ?

\- Je visais monsieur Jane surtout. Je pensais qu'il mangerait des gâteaux où j'ai mis de la poudre de curcumin mais principalement qu'il serait tenu responsable de ça.

Ses amis le fixent à cette seconde, de nouveau, un peu plus intensément, médusés par sa confession. Ce qu'ils pensent là de sa manigance est au-dessus de ce que le diable pâtissier pourrait deviner. Il n'y a pas de mots excepté un; Dément. Chacun s'écarte ensuite de lui, instinctivement, abasourdis également parce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

-Eh! Les gars!

\- Va te faire arranger le cerveau, Danny!

Une dernière réplique de miss Edgecombe, les autres acquiesçant, Houdini junior se retrouvant tout d'un coup esseulé au milieu de la cour. On mérite ce que l'on récolte. Karma, karma, toujours là!

Et à ce moment, en même temps, Kristina Frye qui fait quant à elle le tour des élèves afin de les solliciter pour devenir bénévole pour les préparatifs de la soirée 60's, celle-ci vient se présenter auprès de la bande. Concernant Danny, il n'hésite pas non plus à tourner les talons après Tamzin, allant partiellement se réconforter en se dirigeant vers le distributeur de friandises après avoir tapé dans un autre ballon de basket afin de le renvoyer à un élève et avec force.

- _Eh_! _Molo_!

\- _Ouais_ , _ouais_ , _c'est ça_. marmonna-t- il en quittant par la suite le champ du jeu.

* * *

-Je vais vous déranger un petit instant. Qui serait partant pour nous aider à monter le décor pour la soirée? la voix enthousiaste.

La plupart ne se montre pas très partant dont Wayne. Grace, Kimball quant à eux, s'avèrent ne pas être disponibles, la mademoiselle le regrettant sincèrement. Néanmoins, certains se montrent libres, se portant volontaires dont Teresa et Summer qui lèvent la main y compris Tamzin qui revient à l'instant propice, gobelet de thé chaud dans la main.

\- Moi aussi, mademoiselle.

-Oh! C'est génial. C'est vraiment gentil à vous.

Le professeur repart alors toute guillerette, noms notés sur papier.

\- De rien mademoiselle!

Un signe de la main, lèvres souriantes, contentes d'y participer. Cependant, miss été, soucieuse d'un coup, se tourne quelques secondes plus tard vers Teresa, déterrant cette éternelle question.

\- Ton père sera d'accord au moins?

\- Il travaillera tard ce soir-là et comme ça concerne l'école, le bénévolat, je crois que oui.

\- Tu vas lui mentir?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je vais lui dire la vérité. Il viendra me chercher. Je l'avais fait dans l'école privée où j'étais avant et il avait été d'accord.

-Ouais mais là ça devait être moins festif.

\- C'était pour une kermesse.

\- C'était caritatif ?

\- Même pas.

-Aaaah!

-Aah! Comme tu dis.

\- C'est super alors!

Elles se sourient, joyeuses à l'avance avant que miss Lisbon ne fasse part toutefois de sa déception à son petit ami vis-à-vis de son absence, celle-ci toutefois justifiée.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne peux pas.

\- Je sais mais j'ai mon entraînement de base-ball. Mais amusez-vous bien.

Un baiser pudique échangé entre les tourtereaux avant que Summer ne réponde quelques secondes plus tard au ; Amusez-vous bien, le timbre taquin.

\- T'inquiètes. On va s'amuser comme des petites folles toutes les trois.

\- Pas trop.

\- Mais non!

\- Ouais.

Le jeune homme étire un minime, bref sourire, amusé quand même par la petite folle de service, le boute-en-train car il n'y a pas de mal. Sacré miss! Les préparatifs n'attendent plus qu'eux


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello tous,**

 **Les préparatifs de la soirée vont commencer et Danny paye les conséquences de son acte. Lire la suite sera beaucoup mieux ;) Un nouveau chapitre suivra entre demain et après-demain. Allez, cadeau, deux dans la semaine! Mammar, l'autre chapitre va commencer à titiller ton envie à en savoir davantage, je pense. -:p Et la soirée année 60, normalement sera dans le chapitre 20. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à toi aussi FunnySparrow pour suivre, commenter cette histoire, remerciant également Loulouisetta pour l'avoir rajouté aux favoris et la mise en suivi. C'est toujours une bonne surprise de voir que ça peut plaire à une nouvelle personne. :) A vos yeux! Hahaha!**

* * *

Kristina Frye se dirige ensuite vers Danny, sa barre de chocolat au miel noix de pécan dans la main, l'expression morose. L'humour joue de contraste entre le professeur d'histoire, de littérature, d'anglais, et le jeune tristini. Au moment où elle lui demande si il serait d'accord pour rejoindre les bénévoles, yeux baissés sur sa feuille, l'air tristounet de celui-ci ne peut que se faire remarquer.

\- Non, m'zelle. J'ai pas trop la forme.

Le regard de l'enseignante se relève et possédant de l'empathie, de la compassion, trouvant surtout étrange de voir cette mine dépitée inhabituelle, sa curiosité la pousse à poser cette question de nature humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Danny?

\- Rien, rien.

La façon dont il répond, d'une manière éteinte, rend insistante Frye.

\- A te voir ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien. Dis-moi.

\- Vaut mieux pas, m'zelle. Vous me regarderiez comme un monstre aussi. Laissez tomber.

Sans émettre le mot de la fin avec irrespect, l'ado quitte le périmètre de distributeur à friandises, l'âme en peine. Cela lui a fichu un coup et d'une manière immédiate. La magie wiccane aurait pu être suspectée car un revers d'une mauvaise action qui agit aussi vite aurait fait éveiller les soupçons en temps normal. Bien sûr que non! Pour cette fois. C'est la punition divine qui en est responsable.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, la prof le fixe à distance, peinée de le voir ainsi, ne pouvant intervenir, navrée pour lui malgré l'attitude de l'élève.

Elle repart donc ensuite dans la direction opposée tandis que Danny se met à mordre dans la barre après avoir déchiré l'emballage. La première, deuxième bouchée lui paraît aujourd'hui bien amère, étant un consommateur addictif à cette friandise très sucrée .Même si gâcher est mal, la barre est jetée dans la poubelle, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. L'amitié est précieuse et se mérite. Un mal pour un bien dont il en tirera une leçon.

Par ailleurs, deux, trois minutes plus tard, Kristina Frye frappe à la porte du proviseur afin de lui rapporter sa liste de noms qui comportent les noms des volontaires.

-Entrez!

\- Je ne vous dérange pas?

Hightower relève la tête de ses papiers, réagissant dans la seconde avec amabilité.

-Ah! Non, pas du tout.

-Très bien.

Sourire échangé et papier remis.

\- Tenez. Voici les noms des élèves qui vont nous aider pour préparer la soirée. J'ai divisé en plusieurs catégories. Une pour la décoration bien sûr, une autre pour mettre en place le buffet, apporter les boissons, etc, etc.

La directrice survole alors, avec intérêt toutefois la liste avant d'exprimer sa satisfaction aussi bien faciale que vocale, épatée.

\- Vous avez fait un travail formidable. Je vois qu'il y en a pas mal qui ont opté pour la décoration et pour les autres tâches. Bravo!

-Oui. Vous avez vu. Moi aussi, je suis très très surprise.

-Tant mieux! Car on va avoir du boulot.

\- C'est sûr! Euh. Par contre pour ce qui est du nettoyage, évidemment, je n'ai trouvé personne. L'année dernière au moins, il y en avait eu deux. Là …. .

\- Ce n'est pas grave. répond la directrice, le ton calme tout en rangeant un dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau.

-Ah! Bon?!

-Oui. Danny Ruskin le fera. Il a eu droit, d'office, à cette responsabilité.

Le professeur fronce les sourcils, affichant un air interrogatif, regard très étonné par la suite.

-Lui? Nettoyer? Jamais. Que s'est-il passé? C'est en rapport avec sa mine chagrine?

\- Comment ça?

\- Je lui ai parlé i peine quelques minutes pour lui demander si il voulait être bénévole et je l'ai trouvé déprimé.

Et la révélation de l'identité du coupable est annoncée. Suspense, suspense! Malgré que le professeur s'apprête à faire preuve d'une rapide perspicacité à la devinette.

\- Vous savez qui est responsable de cette épidémie gastrique?

\- Vous voulez dire …. ?

-Oui. Il est venu me l'avouer tout à l'heure.

\- Vous êtes certaine?

-Oh! Oui.

\- Franchement. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Il est capable de n'importe quel tour, exorbitant les yeux d'une façon très expressive, mais ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris enfin?!

Madeleine Hightower lui résume alors la motivation du lycéen, estomaquant l'enseignante.

\- C'est complètement dingue!

\- Ça! Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Aussi, je ne veux que personne ne le seconde. Il nettoiera comme un grand le gymnase.

\- Ça va lui prendre un temps fou.

-Oui. Et ça lui fera du bien. Plus ses heures de colle. Je crois que j'ai été quand même bonne avec lui. J'aurais très bien pu le renvoyer.

\- C'est vrai. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait? curieuse de le savoir.

Pour un autre, probablement que la directrice aurait pris des mesures drastiques, ne laissant aucune chance. Alors pour quelle raison avoir opté pour une sanction beaucoup moins rigoureuse?

\- Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il est venu se dénoncer de son propre chef mais également j'ai jugé que ça lui mettrait du plomb dans la tête. Être renvoyé aurait été trop facile en fin de compte. Et honnêtement, malgré que ça méritait un bannissement définitif de Riverdale, j'ai voulu lui donner sa chance. Une sorte de mise à l'épreuve.

-Vous êtes attaché, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

\- D'accord. Disons simplement qu'il est attachant.

-Euh …

Vu l'expression qui transparaît sur le visage de Hightower, une opinion diamétralement différente peut se lire qui signale ne pas aller non plus jusqu'à penser ceci. Le professeur de littérature s'accorde de suite une autre chance pour trouver l'adjectif adéquat qui représenterait le sentiment exact qu'éprouverait la directrice. Un challenge.

-Bon! Voyons! prenant un petit instant de réflexion. …. Ça y est! Je dirais qu'il a du potentiel pour qu'il fasse ses preuves et que le renvoyer aurait été une erreur. Il y a de l'espoir le concernant. Attention! Je ne cautionne absolument pas ce qu'il a fait, c'est impardonnable en effet. Cependant, Je crois vraiment qu'il a la capacité à s'en sortir.

-Oui. On peut dire ça.

Le proviseur se montre à ce moment modéré dans son commentaire, malgré que les arguments partagés soient justes. Il est en sursis actuellement, ne l'oubliant pas, son acte jugé toujours de grave. Frye ne contredirait pas, étant de son côté. Mais en même temps, elle ressent de la pitié pour le jeune homme. Un châtiment moins, beaucoup moins sévère comparé à celui qui aurait dû être à l'origine. Dannyllon astiquera donc le plancher du gymnase après avoir balayé et aucune Fée marraine ne viendra à son secours. Ça lui rajoutera des heures de sport supplémentaires. Au balai!

Finalement, à la dernière minute, plus tard cette journée, Grace alla avertir le proviseur qu'elle pouvait les aider.

\- _Ça ne sera pas de trop_. _Je suis ravie que vous apportiez votre contribution_.

- _Oui, moi aussi_.

La demoiselle y répondit toute souriante face à une directrice très très satisfaite, repartant par la suite du bureau avant que cinq minutes plus tard, Wayne ne frappe à la porte. Sachant que sa belle avait été libre pour être bénévole, lui en informant alors qu'ils venaient juste de se croiser à l'extérieur à la fin des cours, subitement devenir volontaire le bottait bien.

 _Toc, toc_!

- _Oui_.

Le jeune entra, légèrement gêné, s'avançant vers le proviseur qui releva la tête immédiatement.

\- _Madame_.

- _Oui_.

- _Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours possible pour aider_.

- _Oui_. _C'est encore possible_.

- _Ah_! _Chouette_!

Sa joie s'étira sur sa bouche, se modérant rapidement afin de dissimuler sa véritable motivation qui l'amenait ici. Si jamais Hightower lui aurait demandé pourquoi une telle gaieté, cette question l'aurait rendu nerveux. Et ne sachant mentir ou très mal, il était plus judicieux de refaire preuve de sobriété. De toute façon, aucune question ne lui fut posée et repartit également peu après, la directrice trouvant néanmoins étrange ce soudain revirement. Mais sans plus.

Celle-ci retourna à sa paperasse, davantage contente que deux élèves supplémentaires prêteraient main forte. Peut-être un ou deux autres encore qui frapperaient à nouveau? Non. Deux n'étaient déjà pas mal toutefois. Et par chance, une nouvelle fois pour Wayne, monsieur parfait O'Laughlin ne serait pas présent, affirmativement. Une masse de boulot les attendait en tout cas. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Et entre amis, l'esprit était foufou. Quand on est enthousiaste, ça booste l'énergie. Eh! Ho! Eh! Ho! Au boulot!

* * *

Lumières de couleur, ballons, jukebox qui allait être prêté par le café Joe's Sharky Pool, geste du propriétaire extrêmement généreux, grande banderole sur laquelle est marquée "Let's Rock and Roll" écrit en dégradé rouge et blanc avec deux vinyles placés de chaque côté. Un joli graphisme. A l'entrée, on découvrira une très grande en plastique qui sera placée, celle-ci à décorer personnellement, les élèves ayant déjà une idée en ce soir des débuts des préparatifs.

Un gros autocollant de vinyle encore sera collée dans le coin gauche, notes de solfège étant disposés à l'avance dessus, préinstallés. Voiture décapotable noire avec des flammes rouges et jaunes sur la carrosserie du dessin, collée près du disque et damier en guise de sol sur la banderole. Et sur le côté droit, dés de voiture rouges accrochés, note qui sépare une paire de lunettes de star, teintées d'un rose poudré.

Un point photo Drive année 60 où derrière les élèves pourront prendre la pose, revêtir l'habit d'une serveuse en patins à roulettes pour les filles et en blouson noir pour les garçons. Cinq suspensions de disques bleus et roses, une figurine d'Elvis Presley avec sa guitare puis une affiche de West Side Story. Pas mal déjà pour la déco. Quant à miss Vega, mais où est-elle passée? Un petit rhume attrapé la contraint à deux jours d'absence depuis, espérant être d'attaque pour la soirée. Mal fichue juste au bon moment. La poisse!


	21. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir vous tous,**

 **Comme promis donc un deuxième chapitre dans la même semaine. Attention, celui-ci est long, faisant dans les 6,140 selon ce qu'informe le site. Alors si vous trouvez que c'est trop long, lisez-le sur deux, trois jours si vous avez le temps bien sûr. ;) Pour être complet, il est. :-p**

 **Pensée pour ce chapitre à Mammar. ;) Merci encore aux personnes qui suivent, commentent l'histoire. FunnySparrow et Loulouisetta également. La suite, normalement racontera la soirée dansante sixties. Alors, habillez-vous en conséquence et rejoignez bientôt la soirée. Je vous laisse maintenant à cette lecture. Ne vous gênez pas pour dire ce que vous en aurez pensé.**

 **"J'ai repris la pensée de Lisbon envers son père dans Sable Rouge ainsi que dans Hartley Coeurs à Vif, à la fin ... Concédant un pouvoir etc."**

 **Bonne soirée. :)**

* * *

Teresa qui s'était portée volontaire avec huit autres élèves dont Grace, Wayne, Summer et Tamzin, ne regrettait pas d'avoir contribué avec ses amis à cette préparation grandiose, l'excitation ambiante de l'avant-fête flottant déjà. Kimball n'y aurait été sûrement pas opposé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'entraînement. Cependant, l'aide ajoutée des professeurs avait été suffisante. II en faut des heures pour transformer un lieu réservé au sport, en un endroit qui nous fait à coup sûr remonter dans le temps, le décor s'inspirant bien de ces années sixties. Une soirée de féerie dansante mise à l'honneur comme il se doit.

A cet instant, tous s'imaginent déjà être dans leurs habits branchés, sans attendre. Et pas de ringardise qui tienne! Non. Ça va être génialissime, drôle, électrisant. Blousons noirs, encore portés dans les années 60, beaucoup plus au début de cette décennie, robes bouffantes au coloris pastel vs chic et choc que l'on aurait jugé de tel à cette époque. L'occasion de voir ….

Pour le moment, même s'il reste quelques retouches à améliorer, cette soirée ne se déroulant que dans une semaine, vu l'heure, il est plus sage d'arrêter. 20 h 00 passé. Comme le temps file! Il reste néanmoins à Teresa de finir une ou deux babioles, préférant terminer tandis que ses amis partent, ne pouvant s'éterniser plus longuement. Eh, oui! Le quartier étant ce qu'il est, mieux vaut par précaution ne pas le traverser trop tard. Madeleine Hightower qui a également mis la main au décor, lui suggère de rentrer, lui rappelant que ce n'est pas urgent de finir, le délai jouant en leur faveur.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, madame. Cinq minutes au plus.

Le proviseur réinsiste mais cela ne l'a fait pas changé d'avis. Si miss Lisbon entreprend un travail quel qu'il soit, sur le point de le terminer, la demoiselle au sens pointu des engagements prioritaires, n'a qu'une motivation, celle d'achever ce qui a été commencé, si le but est toutefois très proche d'être atteint.

Au bout de six minutes, le travail s'avère bel et bien accompli. Kristina Frye qui était partie après avoir insisté également, la jeune fille lui avait répondu que son père devait venir la chercher et qu'elle devait le rappeler pour l'avertir lorsqu'elle aurait fini. Un point phone qui se situe à proximité d'une des portes d'entrée de l'établissement est bien utile dans ces cas-là.

\- _Tu ne veux pas que j'attende avec toi_ ? _Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais_.

- _Madame Hightower me l'a proposé et je lui ai répondu la même chose_. _Ne vous inquiétez pas_.

- _C'est sûr_?

- _Oui, oui_. lui répondit-elle, souriante.

- _Bon. Très bien. Attends dans l'enceinte du lycée._

- _D'acc_ ord.

- _Bon_. _J'y vais._

Le professeur se sentit un peu plus rassuré, souhaitant néanmoins que monsieur Lisbon ne tarde pas trop.

Il paraît étrange que l'on laisse une élève seule et débrouille-toi après tout. N'est-ce pas? En effet. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui reste présent. La directrice n'est pas partie de suite, étant de sa responsabilité de veiller justement à la sécurité des élèves. Devant également mettre à jour trois dossiers en ordre, étant très bien organisée pour répartir ses tâches administratives, cela ne lui prit qu'environ le même temps que Teresa avait employé pour terminer son travail pratique. Elle n'allait pas la laisser seule même si l'établissement n'était pas complètement vide.

Patrick Jane était encore présent pour vérifier l'installation des lampes lumineuses qui représentait une dépense raisonnable, rentrant dans le budget.

Une fois fini, l'adolescente prend ses affaires puis va au point phone comme promis, téléphonant à la caserne où l'un des collègues de son père l'informe qu'il vient juste de partir chez lui. Étonnée, Teresa téléphone ensuite à la maison où son jeune frère, Tommy, décroche.

\- Papa est là?

\- Non il est pas encore rentré.

\- Dès qu'il rentre, rappelle-lui de venir me chercher au lycée. D'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Tout va bien à la maison?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes bien sage avec madame Kurski?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Teresa ça va. la rassure-t-elle gentiment.

-Ok.

-Dès que papa rentre je lui dis.

-J'attendrai dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ce n'est pas encore fermé.

-Je lui dirai.

-A tout à l'heure.

-A toute, Teresa.

La petite maman raccroche, soulagée que ses frères ne fassent pas tourner en bourrique leur voisine, qui de temps en temps, lorsque leur sœur ou leur père sont retenus, les garde. Une très gentille dame, serviable, d'une soixantaine d'année qui habite à douze minutes de leur maison. Une sorte de nounou de substitut, occasionnelle, digne de confiance. De son côté, la jeune fille qui n'avait le choix que de patienter, devait prendre son mal en patience justement.

Peu avant, la vérification des lumières avait été testée par le jeune enseignant, tout fonctionnant parfaitement. Tôt pour installer mais une semaine défile vite et une préparation comme celle-ci se fait à l'avance. Les lumières du gymnase furent éteintes par ses soins, prévenant auparavant la demoiselle lorsque celle-ci avertit que son travail était terminé. S'en chargeant, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et réciproquement. Il remballa un peu plus tard, à son tour, ses affaires, fit un détour par le lycée treize minutes plus tard pour récupérer sa besace de prof puis à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers sa DS où il s'engouffra. Toutefois, il ne put faire autrement que de remarquer à quelques mètres du passage scolaire que Teresa Lisbon semblait soucieuse.

L'adolescente avait finalement décidé après hésitation de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus après ces quelques minutes d'attente, lasse, marre de patienter malgré que ça ne faisait pas longtemps depuis son appel à la maison. Mais connaissant son père, elle en avait conclu que sans doute celui-ci avait fait quant à lui un détour par un bar, par-là. Elle ne se voyait pas l'attendre durant une heure et ici. Prendre le bus était une solution pour laquelle la jeune fille avait finalement opté pour rentrer au plus vite. Une minime colère avait anticipé la situation qui peut-être n'était que hypothétique, le souhaitant. Un brave homme, oui mais devenu peu fiable pour compter sur lui. Quel autre choix?

La nuit était déjà de garde et la miss souhaitait vivement que le bus arrive rapidement. A cette seconde présente, ce n'est pas l'autocar qui arrive mais Patrick Jane qui roule en direction de Teresa. Puis par conscience humaine, il s'arrête à l'arrêt avant de baisser la vitre côté passager, l'interpellant. La tête détournée, la demoiselle, pensive à cet instant et surprise d'entendre cette voix non étrangère, tourne alors son joli regard d'un émeraude coruscant, se tenant debout, bras croisés, sac à dos posé à terre, celui-ci coincé en toute sécurité entre ses chaussures.

-Vous rentrez en bus?

-Euh? Oui. Mon père ne peut pas venir me chercher finalement.

Mentir. Elle n'allait pas lui raconter qu'il avait certainement préféré aller glouglouter de la bibine au lieu de tenir sa responsabilité de père pour venir la chercher. Cela ne regarde qu'elle, n'étant du genre à être une pie qui chante. Et elle et ses frères n'ont plus que lui. Le raconter serait imprudent, impudent pour la demoiselle, de peur également que la famille soit divisée dans des foyers différents de famille d'accueil si cela venait à se savoir. Tout n'est pas bon à confier de son point de vue. Cependant, ça ne serait pas le nouveau prof qui irait moucharder auprès d'une assistante sociale. Du tout son genre. A moins de le faire en cas d'extrême urgence, n'étant le cas. Sur ces pensées ….

\- Vous n'avez personne d'autre pour vous ramener?

\- Malheureusement, non. J'ai l'habitude de rentrer en bus mais à cette heure-ci, non.

\- Vous voyez! A force d'être trop assidu on est obligé ensuite d'en faire les frais.

Un jeu de mots qui l'a fait sourire, le dos redressé, hochant la tête pour donner raison à son humour. Le resserrement de ses chaussures se desserre du sac, le reprend, s'approche ensuite de la DS en toute confiance, se sentant subitement, à nouveau en sécurité.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai ma carte de bus.

Ils en sourient ensemble, l'humoriste amateur allant de sa critique.

-C'est pas un des meilleurs, je le reconnais.

-Non. J'ai trouvé ça pas mal. C'est amusant.

-Vous êtes indulgente.

Teresa ne répond pas, l'expression légèrement neutre, préférant se taire par sobriété. Franche plutôt. Le professeur soucieux aussi de la voir patienter à l'arrêt dans ce quartier peu fréquentable, lui propose de la raccompagner malgré que ça ne se fasse pas.

-Vous voulez? Mon carrosse roule très bien également.

Ce trait d'humour en rabiot fait agrandir la bouche de miss Lisbon, n'y voyant aucun mal d'autant plus qu'elle ne se sent pas rassurée de rester ici pour continuer à patienter, seule malgré sa maturité. Mais elle n'en demeure pas moins une ado de presqsue 17 ans, conservant le privilège de cet âge. On est une petite grande. La demoiselle accepte sans hésitation cette fois et monte à bord. Une proposition de nature nullement douteuse, plus que convenable dans ses intentions.

Tandis qu'elle ferme la portière, replace son sac à dos à ses pied avant de boucler la ceinture, à quelques mètres derrière, une personne observe, n'appréciant guère d'apercevoir qu'une élève se fasse raccompagner par un enseignant sans avoir pour autant l'esprit mal tourné envers ce geste innocent. On pourrait mal l'interpréter cela dit. Et Madeleine Hightower se montre très à cheval dessus.

Bien des fois, lorsque l'on ne s'en doute, pensant que tout le monde a quitté l'établissement, à une minute près quand on rejoint sa voiture, on peut être vu dû au hasard qui s'en mêle. Si Kimball avait été libre, sachant que le père de sa petite amie serait dans l'indisponibilité de se montrer présent, il s'en serait chargé. On ne peut jamais rien prévoir. Et cette démarche très bien intentionnée, contrarie fortement la directrice de Riverdale. Ce n'est pas convenable. Il est très probable que demain, on appellera le nouvel enseignant au micro lors de l'annonce du matin.

-"Patrick Jane est demandé au bureau du proviseur. Patrick Jane. Vous êtes attendu maintenant."

* * *

Plus tard, la DS bleue se gare un peu éloignée de la maison des Lisbon de crainte pour l'adolescente que ses frères ne les voient et aillent le répéter à leur père. On ne sait jamais. Celle-ci ne désire ne prendre aucun risque, à la compréhension mutuelle d'eux deux. Un malentendu est si vite arrivé.

-Et voilà! Arrivée saine et sauve.

Toujours le mot à plaisanter.

-Merci. C'est très gentil à vous.

-C'est tout naturel. Je n'aurais pas eu l'esprit tranquille de savoir un élève en train d'attendre seul le bus. Et il commence à faire frais.

-Oui. J'avoue aussi que le coin où est situé l'arrêt est un peu peureux.

-Il est, oui.

Patrick Jane esquisse un petit sourire tout en jetant un œil en direction de l'invitée passagère, l'expression quant à elle qui lui témoigne de la gratitude, ses lèvres dessinant une ébauche de nature souriante, gênée toutefois par un minuscule détail pour le conducteur.

-J'espère que ça ne vous cause pas un grand détour.

-Si. C'est mon passe-temps favori de rallonger mon chemin, le soir, comme ça, à la pleine lune.

Elle sourit en largesse, remuant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, un peu baissée avant de la relever et de le regarder.

-Vous aimez blaguer tout le temps, hein?

-Je l'admets. C'est très bon pour la santé.

-Ça, j'vous crois. Vous devriez donner des cours.

-Ah! Ca ne serait pas bête. Ca rendrait l'humeur des gens plus heureux.

-Vous auriez beaucoup de monde. C'est important de l'être.

A cette seconde, Teresa fixe le pare-brise, l'air mélancolique malgré son ton neutre. En l'observant brièvement, le prof de chimie devine que ce n'est pas pour rien que la jeune demoiselle fasse cette réflexion.

-A votre manière de réagir, je suppose qu'il y a peut-être eu un évènement douloureux que vous avez vécu.

L'adolescente se tourne vers lui, hochant juste la tête, son émotion rendue tempérante, par pudeur.

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Je …. .

-Non, non. Ma mère est morte il y a cinq ans à cause d'un chauffard ivre.

Les yeux du sensible enseignant s'écarquillent brusquement, trouvant le contenu de cette confidence violente.

-C'est vraiment affreux. Désolé. Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire remonter cette tragédie.

-Non, non. C'est pas grave.

Il constate alors que le regard si beau pourtant de la jeune fille est un tantinet larmoyant, compatissant tout en éprouvant un sentiment d'embarras pour lui avoir causé le réveil de sa souffrance, se sentant responsable. Patrick Jane enchaîne, la curiosité, l'empathie étant plus forte.

-Comment ça s'est produit?

-Le chauffard a déboulé devant la voiture et elle n'a pas pu s'en dégager à temps. Ça lui a été impossible. Il l'avait condamné.

-C'est jeune pour perdre un parent. Et d'une manière aussi horrible, brutale. Injuste.

Teresa dirige à nouveau son regard en direction du pare-brise, furtivement, tandis que l'enseignant culpabilise d'avoir posé la question.

-Je … Excusez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer insistant. Ça vous appartient. Quand on dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut …. . Ça prend tout son sens.

Son regard baissé à son tour, celui-ci se relève, l'un et l'autre se croise une nouvelle fois, le rassurant.

-Faut pas vous en faire. J'vous assure. J'admets que ça m'a fait un peu de bien de vous en parler.

Sa bouche s'élargie d'une façon timorée, s'essuyant le coin des yeux face à ceux navrés de monsieur Jane, légèrement confus malgré ce soulignement qui signale petitement son soulagement, doigts placés alors sur le bas du volant avant de les retirer. Spontanément, sa main vient à ce moment se poser sur celle de la demoiselle, la tapote afin de lui témoigner quant à lui du réconfort, pensant qu'il est bien maigre.

Ce geste n'est considéré comme non déplacé de la part des deux personnes concernées, surtout que le tapotement s'avère fugitif. Tel un inconnu qui aurait adressé une tape ami sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Rien d'intime. Même si cet échange là, est bref, par pudeur encore, distance, Teresa a trouvé ce partage bienfaisant, lui faisant chaud au cœur, cette sensation l'enveloppant agréablement. Un rien suffit pour se sentir un peu mieux sur l'instant. Tel de grâce.

Ils en viennent par la suite à aborder le sujet de l'inoubliable réunion des professeurs.

-J'espère que vous vous en êtes remis.

-Disons que j'ai eu de la chance. Je n'en n'ai mangé que la moitié pour ce mauvais cupcake. Sans vouloir vexer, je lui ai trouvé un goût bizarre. Non. heureusement, je n'ai pas été malade.

-Vous auriez pu l'être.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts. Le goût s'est révélé amer au deuxième, troisième morceau. Votre ami n'a pas été de main morte et je sais que j'étais visé.

-Vous le saviez? Nous, ils nous l'a avoué il y a quelques jours. Comment?

-Le flair.

Le prof touche son nez pour illustrer le geste, rajoutant un complément d'information pour répondre à l'air intriguant de sa jeune interlocutrice.

-Vu comme il m'a en estime, d'avoir trafiqué la préparation des cupcakes pendant le cours de pâtisserie, j'ai fait le lien.

-Sur ce coup Danny a été complètement inconséquent, débile, cinglé.

-Ce n'était pas du poison non plus mais c'en était un pour les intestins de ceux qui ont été touchés à ce niveau. Sur ce coup, comme vous dites, il a fait preuve de mauvaise magie. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas totalement noire.

-Il a été un très méchant magicien. C'est mérité ces heures de colle. Et il a eu de la chance de ne pas être renvoyé grâce à madame Hightower.

Tout se sait au lycée.

-Elle a été bonne. Bah! un geste de la main qui s'additionne. Il aurait reçu une leçon moins punitive.

Teresa se montre surprise, hausse les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien, le trouvant trop indulgent.

-Ah! Bon?

-Oui. Avoir ces heures de colle durant une longue période lui sera davantage insupportable que le renvoi. N'importe quel étudiant sauterait au plafond et roulerait des mécaniques par la réputation qui le suivrait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les mauvaises graines, ça épate, force l'admiration. Ça a toujours la côte auprès des filles. Elles doivent aimer ce côté rebelle. Elles ont l'impression certainement de vivre une aventure dangereuse. C'est sûr que ça évite l'ennui. Excepté les ennuis.

La miss en sourit, séduite par la tournure habile des deux dernières remarques très justes, de ses jeux de mots, émettant ensuite un avis à ce propos.

-Ça ne m'a jamais attiré. Bien au contraire.

-Vous, non. Vous êtes assurément une jeune fille lucide, mature et sage. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous embrigader dans ce type d'histoire. Le danger vous effraie plus qu'il ne vous attire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde à cet âge. Et même après, cela dit. son visage exprimant à la fin de cette fine analyse un soupçon de réflexion. Allez savoir pour que ça plaît malgré ça! Et ils en ont bien conscience.

Teresa étire ses lèvres un peu plus, admirative, acquiesçant. Patrick Jane a le don d'observation. Quel analyste! Elle songe alors à cette seconde à son amie, Summer, qui est ce genre, ne s'en cachant pas. Une aventurière qui raffole de sensations fortes.

-Vous avez raison.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois simplement en la regardant avant de poursuivre vis-à-vis du collé.

-Là, d'être obligé en plus de nettoyer le dessous des bureaux où des chew-gums ont pris racine, je crois que votre copain va vite le regretter qu'il ne le regrette déjà.

Un véritable médium!

Teresa prend à son tour un air réfléchi, lui donnant raison par un hochement de tête.

-C'est pas faux. Connaissant Danny ... Ouais. Je crois qu'il va sentir passer la punition.

\- C'est quand même poétique d'appeler ça "l'embellissement". Mais personne n'est dupe.

\- On sait ce que ça veut dire.

\- On le devine, oui.

Un minime rictus se dessine sur la bouche du très sympa professeur ce qui intrigue la jeune fille qui l'interroge, esquissant un modeste étirement des lèvres.

\- Vous avez déjà participé à l'embellissement?

-Euh!

La bouche de Jane s'agrandit, plaidant coupable tel un gamin malicieux qui a à son actif un passé d'ado un peu dissipé, oui.

-Oh! Racontez-moi.

Une étincelle s'allume dans les pupilles de la demoiselle, la curiosité titillée, différemment que l'enseignant tout à l'heure. Le regard positionné sur le côté, la forme du sourire est à la fois gênée et facétieuse.

-Ça ne va pas vous retarder?

-Si ce n'est pas à long, non.

-Ça ne l'est pas.

\- D'accord. .. Je m'étais servi d'un courrier du lycée et j'avais fait une sorte de montage, collage, un peu maladroitement, je dois le reconnaître, son sourire plein de charme redoublant, et je m'étais rendu tôt le matin pour aller afficher la feuille sur laquelle j'avais écrit qu'il n'y aurait pas cours exceptionnellement ce jour-là pour une raison d'ordre privé qui touchait le lycée.

\- Et ils y ont cru?

-Oui. Personne n'a été en cours.

\- C'est pas vrai?!

Teresa se montre à la fois épatée par l'inventivité dont avait usé le prof ainsi qu' estomaquée par cette audace que jamais elle n'oserait imiter. Loin d'être son genre également.

-Eh si!

\- Mais vous vous êtes fait prendre comment?

\- Par quelqu'un qui m'avait vu mettre la feuille.

-C'était pas de bol!

-Non.

-Et puis … .

\- Encore un autre? Non?!

-Si.

\- Mais vous étiez rebelle.

-À ma façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait?

\- J'avais inscris un mot avec de la peinture, un pot qui avait été oublié à l'extérieur et avec un pinceau que j'avais pris, j'avais écrit en bleu que le lycée ça craignait. Je l'avais fait pendant la pause déjeuner mais un gars de l'entretien est entré pour nettoyer et m'a vu. C'était considéré comme du vandalisme et le type n'était pas des plus heureux.

-C'est sûr! Il vous a dénoncé?

-Il m'a carrément emmené par le bras, oui, chez le proviseur qui m'a donc envoyé aux travaux d'embellissement qui était de se débarrasser des cochonneries mises sous les bureaux. Et j'ai même dû faire équipe avec le gars de l'entretien chaque soir durant trois mois et demi.

\- Trois mois et demi?! Un peu plus sévère encore que pour Danny. Waouh! Vous étiez indiscipliné vous aussi. Je ne l'aurais pas cru à ce point.

\- Je me suis assagi depuis.

-Si j'avais fait les trois quarts de ce que vous avez fait ainsi que Danny, je serais entrée au couvent.

Le professeur souligne un joli sourire de nouveau, acquiesçant sur ce genre de sort.

\- J'ai eu de la chance d'échapper à la pension. Mes parents n'ont pas fait preuve de sanction à ce point.

-Mon père ne se gênerait pas.

Le regard de l'enseignant se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Teresa, devinant là, la trempe du papa.

\- Il est très strict?

La jeune fille le regarde à son tour, l'expression neutre à nouveau, répondant par un second hochement de tête avant d'ajouter que c'est un brave homme malgré tout. Sa pensée précédente se matérialise vocalement.

-Je vous crois. répond-t-il sobrement, le timbre teinté de sincérité. Votre père est pompier, c'est ça?

-Euh? Oui.

\- Ne soyez pas surprise. Je le sais par les renseignements qu'il y a dans chaque dossier. En tant qu'enseignant, j'ai regardé. J'aime bien savoir et à qui j'ai affaire.

\- Comme Danny?

\- En particulier. étirant un sourire en coin de bouche, le regard brièvement baissé.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais c'est en ayant les personnes face à soi que l'on peut s'en faire une plus large idée. Rien n'était marqué pour mettre en garde qu'il était un criminel de la pâtisserie.

Son humour légèrement noir l'a fait amplement sourire ainsi que lui, cette fois-ci, ayant le don d'amuser. Un divertissement à lui-même. Néanmoins, même si cet échange est agréable, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Voyant l'heure, Teresa fait preuve de raisonnable, Patrick Jane ne la retenant davantage. Quelle perspicacité!

* * *

-Je vais devoir y aller. Merci encore pour m'avoir ramené.

\- Mais c'était tout naturel.

Un sourire réservé se dessine sur la bouche du professeur ainsi que sur celle de la jeune fille, d'une manière fugace, légèrement intimidée.

-Bon. Rentrez bien.

\- Vous aussi.

Teresa sort ensuite de la voiture sans se retourner tandis que Patrick Jane la suit du regard afin de s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien même si la maison se situe à quelques mètres. On ne sait jamais. Une fois rentrée, il redémarre, roulant à présent jusqu'à chez lui. Fort heureusement, ses frères n'ont rien vu ainsi que la voisine qui les garde dont celle-ci l'embrasse affectueusement tel un parent le ferait. Madame Kirski lui demande ensuite si elle a faim, désignant la cuisine où l'attend son repas. Pour une fois qu'elle peut se faire dorloter. L'adolescente s'ébaubit face à cette attention, la remerciant.

\- C'est très gentil. Oui j'ai faim et ça doit être très bon.

\- Va t'asseoir. Je vais te servir.

Elle s'avance alors vers le micro-onde d'où elle en retire l'assiette, celle-ci recouverte de cellophane. C'est une joie pour la jeune fille d'avoir à la maison une présence féminine qui a tout d'une mère pour elle. Pour ce soir, Teresa en est reconnaissante, profitant. Le soulignement de ses lèvres en témoigne.

Alors que la demoiselle attaque ses délicieuses pommes de terre coupées en dés, grillées, accompagnées d'un steak de calibre moyen ainsi que de quelques brocolis, sentant rudement bon, le maître de la maison rentre à ce moment. Sa fille le connaît très bien.

En l'apercevant depuis la cuisine, il ne faut pas être bachelier pour deviner que une ou deux bières on bien été sirotées, à sa grande déception. La jeune fille aussi a du flair concernant son père, hélas. Ras-le-bol de cet abus de bibine!

Au regard des jeunes enfants, qui vont quand même l'embrasser, contents de le voir, Teresa prend quant à elle un peu de son temps avant d'aller l'accueillir. Le parfum du houblon s'émane de monsieur Lisbon même la bouche fermée. L'odeur de l'alcool la rendrait presque nauséeuse tant le dégoût lui remonte dans la gorge. Quant à madame Kirski, même si elle n'est pas aveugle, celle-ci fait bonne figure pour le bien-être des enfants, le voyant également comme un brave homme. Et tant qu'elle veille sur cette famille même occasionnellement, cela diminue son inquiétude.

\- Comment allez-vous monsieur Lisbon?

\- Je vais bien merci. répond-t-il, un peu dans le cirage.

Boire et conduire font très mauvais ménage. A force de lui avoir appelé, ayant l'air de s'en moquer, Teresa et leur voisine s'abstiennent à présent de lui rabâcher les oreilles, ne servant apparemment à rien. Malheureusement, ça lasse.

\- Vous avez diné?

\- Euh? Oui. J'ai mangé à la caserne.

Sur ce point, il était rare qu'il mente, mangeant bien et bel là-bas quand il est de garde ou quittant plus tard.

-Très bien.

-Merci pour les avoir gardé.

\- C'est avec plaisir et ça ne me dérange pas. Bien, je vais y aller. sentant qu'il est temps de partir.

Elle aurait bien voulu discuter avec l'adolescente de ces préparatifs pour la soirée dont quelques mots lui avait été touchés en se voyant un matin avant de se rendre au lycée. Manque de bol, c'est loupé! Peut-être une prochaine fois, un prochain matin?

Madame Kirski embrasse de nouveau la jeune fille puis les jeunes garçons, paraissant vraisemblablement très attachés à la dame, encore plus que leur sœur aînée. Sûrement dû au réconfort qu'elle leur apporte, une affection généreuse telle une mère. Cela manque terriblement.

\- Téléphonez-moi si vous avez encore besoin.

\- D'accord.

Après son départ, papa Lisbon en vient quand même à s'excuser auprès de sa fille de ne pas être venu la chercher, inventant un mensonge comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai dû retourner à la caserne pour une urgence.

\- C'est pas grave, je me suis débrouillée. Je suis rentrée en bus.

\- Tu as bien fait. Au fait! Vous avez bien avancé pour la soirée?

Le visage de Teresa affiche subitement de la stupéfaction, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il s'en est souvenu. Ben ça! C'est un miracle! Que cette question lui soit posée la réjouie, lui répondant par un oui égayé.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé. On avance bien.

\- Tant mieux. ... Tant mieux. répète-t-il, sincèrement intéressé mais semblant paumé par les effets saoulants de la bière.

Un conseil s'impose à cet instant de la bouche de sa fille.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu sembles fatigué.

-Ouais. C'est une bonne idée.

Quelques hochements de tête se succèdent de la part du papa, l'écoutant pour une fois, à nouveau. Son regard s'oriente ensuite en direction de la cuisine, sa fille s'empressant d'anticiper ses paroles.

\- Je débarrasserai. De toute façon je n'ai pas fini de manger.

Un second hochement se joint, remplaçant une réponse verbale avant de monter se coucher. Tout en observant son père grimper les marches, bizarrement sa bouche ébauche un étirement, contente de l'avoir questionné à ce sujet, n'en revenant pas. Sa joie la domine à nouveau, ayant mis un peu de côté la nocive addiction de son père, au pressentiment juste.

Sa tête se tourne ensuite vers ses frères, les avertissant qu'ils ont encore droit à quelques minutes de télé avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour ce qui ne cause aucun problème comparé à certains soirs. Encore un miracle qui l'enchante, se disant que c'est probablement grâce au fluide positive de madame Kirski. _Merci à vous_. Le seigneur du ciel sera content de l'entendre.

Teresa retourne dans la cuisine, se rassoit et continue de manger, repensant à cette soirée. Bien sûr, elle aussi a menti, estimant que c'était légitime et justifié. Lui raconter que c'est son professeur de chimie qui l'a raccompagné n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée dans ce cas, craignant sa réaction. La demoiselle n'a pourtant rien à se reprocher, ayant néanmoins préféré ne pas révéler la vérité. Il aurait dessaoulé sur-le-champ, entrant dans une colère volcanique et l'aurait vu d'une manière très déplacée. Un adulte homme qui ramène une adolescente … Ça ne se fait pas.

Étant donné son état moral, la principale cause de cette foutue indépendance, papa Lisbon ne pensa même pas à lui demander des détails. Triste de le dire mais cela a joué en sa faveur. Ça l'arrange sans l'arranger toutefois car ce péché mignon nuisible pour la santé est devenu une véritable aversion pour la jeune fille. En y songeant, elle aurait bien aimé continuer à discuter avec Patrick Jane ou rester plus longuement pour la décoration du gymnase. Ça lui aurait bien plu après tout. Vivement quand même demain! Et en parlant de demain …

* * *

Lorsque Patrick Jane arrive ce matin, direction salle des professeurs directement, celui-ci à peine le temps de poser ses affaires que Madeleine Hightower l'interpelle.

\- Monsieur Jane.

-Oui.

Le professeur se tourne, légèrement surpris avant que la directrice ne s'approche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. lui demande-t-elle sous une forme cordiale, le nouvel enseignant ne pouvant s'empêcher de plaisanter. L'humour est matinal.

\- Je vous promets, ce n'est pas moi qui a mis de la colle glue sur votre siège.

Un sourire s'amorce sur les lèvres du proviseur, croisant brièvement les bras face à un professeur à l'air espiègle.

\- Très drôle. Vous me suivez?

-D'accord.

L'humeur de celle-ci n'est pas disposé à en rire, le ton étant un peu autoritaire. L'enseignant se lève alors, reprend ses affaires au cas où, marche derrière, se dirigeant tous les deux vers le bureau, l'attitude de celui-ci arborant à ce moment de la modération.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le proviseur le fait entrer, lui propose de s'asseoir, s'asseyant quant à elle sans tarder. Le temps avant la sonnerie étant compté, il est recommandé d'aller droit au but.

\- Monsieur Jane. Hier soir, en me rendant à ma voiture, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a contrarié.

-Ah! se montrant intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Ca me concerne?

\- Oui. Cela vous concerne en effet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cela peut être très mal vu qu'un professeur ramène une élève.

-Aaah! C'est donc ça.

-Oui.

Le prof détourne les yeux durant un minime instant, étonné de nouveau, sa bouche s'étirant d'une manière grimacière.

\- Une question. En vélo ça aurait été plus convenable?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter à ce propos. Imaginez que quelqu'un d'autre comme moi vous ai vu. Il ou elle aurait pu se méprendre et mal interpréter.

\- Comme vous maintenant?

-Non. le temps devenant plus posé. Je me doute bien que votre intention était bonne mais c'est très délicat.

-Ok. Une autre question. le sien étant un peu agacé.

-Oui.

\- J'aurais été une femme, ça aurait été bien pris, sans esprit mal tourné?

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Au moins, ça à le mérite d'être franc.

\- Comprenez ma position.

-Oh! Mais je la comprends. C'est plutôt ce principe que je trouve absurde.

Un rire nerveux se manifeste nerveusement, trouvant cet état d'esprit, en général, en pleine régression.

\- Je l'ai simplement raccompagné. Vous auriez préféré que je laisse une élève attendre dans ce quartier mal famé le soir?

-Non bien sûr que non.

\- J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait sensé.

-Je comprends bien, monsieur Jane.

-Patrick. Appelez-moi Patrick, je préfère.

A la cool, malgré la nature de la discussion. Et non une tactique pour caresser dans le sens du poil. Il ne se sert pas de cette attitude-ci dans ce cas de figure.

\- Très bien. Patrick.

Le proviseur accepte avec une souplesse surprenante d'esprit, normalement formel, radoucie, sans doute à cause de cette situation, ne la dérangeant pas en ce jour. Bon!

\- Honnêtement ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne.

Il enchaîne par la suite, sans détour, ne lui permettant pas de poursuivre à cette minute tant ceci lui semble ridicule voire arriéré avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Mettez-vous à ma place. Qu'en penseriez-vous?

\- Mais j'ai uniquement reconduit une élève. C'est tout. Vous ne pensez pas que … .

\- Par hasard, malgré ce que vous avez dit …

\- Non. Pas du tout, rassurez-vous. C'est juste qu'en effet un professeur de sexe masculin qui raccompagne une jeune fille n'est pas très approprié.

\- On est en 1995 et les mentalités sont toujours en régression. déclare-t-il d'une manière audible. Mais merci, J'ai saisi le message. Ce sera tout?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Il se relève, l'entrevue ayant duré montre en main, cinq minutes. Légèrement vexé et un peu plus agacé tout en étant resté correct, l'enseignant marche vers la porte avant de se retourner et faire preuve de maturité, l'esprit réfléchi.

-Une dernière fois.

-Oui.

\- Je reconnais que vous n'avez pas tort.

\- Je vous remercie.

Un petit hochement de tête à son égard est adressé en guise de respect, mutuel quittant le bureau. Si la directrice fut contrariée, cette critique moralisatrice, même si c'est pour son bien, avait également contrarié Patrick Jane. Même s'il reconnaît que ce raisonnement n'était pas faux, sa perception diffère cependant de la norme commune. Néanmoins, ça donne matière à analyser en qualité de professeur.

Les parents seraient les premiers à très mal réagir tel que le père de Teresa Lisbon. Un enseignant se doit d'être toujours très prudent, sa responsabilité devant le pousser à agir en conséquence, sa position d'enseignant lui concédant un pouvoir. Si on ne veut pas que ça prête à confusion surtout quand ils sont mineurs, mieux vaut ne pas offenser les règles. Le drame sinon! Et la réputation de Riverdale suffit. Ce serait inutile de la salir davantage car la laver serait une tâche ardue.

Rester à sa place alors et tant pis si il se passe quoi que ce soit. C'est mieux de se faire agresser au lieu d'avoir empêcher une grave, là, action. Eh, oui! Un raisonnement provocateur à l'ironie sarcastique extrême. Hightower a raison mais il ne faut pas être bête non plus. Que préféreraient les parents si un malheur arrivait? Accuser le corps enseignant, rejetant la faute sur nous.

"Ah! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez."

Confronter imbécilement, oui, les extrêmes pour comparer qui serait le plus débile des deux. Le jeune prof n'a pas sa franche pensée dans la poche de son cerveau.

Vivement plus tard!


	22. Chapter 20 Première partie

**Hello,**

 **Vous l'attendiez? La soirée commence ici! Vous êtes habillés en conséquence, bien chaussés? Oui? Alors rejoignez la piste du gymnase et dansez comme des fous. Bien sûr, une série de slow est prévue pour reposer les guibolles. Traverser le temps avec les lycéens de Riverdale, tous et dites-moi si cette soirée dansante année 60 vous a plu.**

 **Je poste les deux parties d'un coup. Ne vous sentez pas obligés de lire tout d'un coup. Faites comme vous voulez, rien n'est pressé. ;)**

 **Comme ce chapitre est à nouveau long, je vous invite à poursuivre la soirée à la page suivante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on entend? Oh!**

 ** _More Than Words,More than words to show you feel,_** _ **That your love for me is real,** **What would you say if I took those words away ...**_ **Rendez-vous à la deuxième partie alors. ;)**

 **Encore merci à Loulouisetta, Mammar et FunnySparrow. :)**

* * *

Les préparatifs étaient à présent terminés, le gymnase prêt à accueillir les élèves du futur, ceux-ci plus que fin disposés à franchir les portes temporelles qui les feraient remonter instamment le temps. Cette préparation avait mis cinq jours, les bénévoles aidant après les cours ainsi que pendant la pause-déjeuner, mangeant là-bas. S'investir autant leur avait permis de respecter les délais en mettant le turbo. Finie peu avant quand même mais vu la superficie, comment penser que le temps serait moindre? Grâce à ces heures passées, la mise en place du décor était à présent bluffante, incroyablement beau, les volontaires aussi bien que les professeurs s'ébahissant, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Tout avait été disposé comme cela avait été pensé et mieux encore. Aménagement du juke-box dans le coin, celui-ci livré par le gérant du Joe's Sharky Pool et un de ses employés, cordialement invités en remerciement mais indisponibles, le café snack étant ouvert. Il faut bien le tenir. Dommage tout de même! A côté de cette machine de collection à tubes colorés de jaune, vert, orange fluorescent, situés sur la surface du meuble star, Elvis se tenait à côté dans sa combinaison blanche à strass et sa guitare.

La légende est toujours vivante même en carton de 182 cm. Quel effet cela rend!

Le Matériel de DJ installé sur une estrade amovible, ressortie presque à chaque événement, soit dansant soit pour le discours du début et fin de l'année. Clark s'est porté volontaire par contre pour jouer les DJ justement, étant bien équipé, ceci acheté grâce à un job d'été de l'année dernière, ayant travaillé durant les deux mois de vacances. Et il a bien été formé dans cet apprentissage du mixage par l'employé justement, encore, de chez Joe's Sharky Pool, qui est quant à lui le DJ officiel du lieu pour tout événement musical également. Tout ce qui a été payé est le décor ainsi qu'un gros projecteur lumineux d'occasion qui marche correctement après essai effectué par Patrick Jane.

Ballons en suspension et aussi à terre, noués à la main, resserrés à ce niveau par des rubans bleus, rouges, roses, noirs, afin d'apporter une note de coquetterie. Affiche vedette, géante, du film West Side Story, scotchée sur le mur du milieu, au fond, ressortant comme une star, également, charismatique. Une œuvre majeure du cinéma de ces années-là, lui rendant hommage. Une excellente idée.

Banderole de bienvenue, le; Let's Rock Welcome, tenant solidement à l'extérieur à la porte d'entrée et celle placée à l'intérieur sur la même porte, celle qui a été personnalisée, fait avec talent, comme prévu. Des créatifs en herbe qui a été prouvé. Le buffet a été recouvert de quatre nappes en plastique sur quatre table réunis d'une largeur satisfaisante, rectangulaire, celle-ci correspondant au thème. Une représentation graphique d'un comptoir d'un Dinner américain, rose sur le dessus, dégradé d'un blanc et de gris sur les côtés, tabourets rembourrés de coussin bleu azur en extra comme imprimé, alignés.

Une bonne trouvaille pas très cher.

Le point restauration a été aménagé à proximité de l'entrée, sans gêner le passage évidemment.

A la carte; Chips, minis cakes au jambon, fromage, olives, préparés par quelques parents d'élèves, ainsi que par la directrice et Kristina Frye. Pizzas bien sûr, fournies par Riverdale ainsi que le coca, l'orangina, du perrier, et du drew mountain offert par Joe's Sharky Pool. Sympa! Et jus de fruit. Des cupackes préparés là par Summer, seulement, le soir, et garantis non sabotés. Ils ont vraiment tous bien boulonné. Qu'est-ce que tout rend bien avant le coup d'envoi de la soirée, la surexcitation battant son apogée!

Par ailleurs, après le rappel à l'ordre du proviseur concernant le raccompagnement d'une élève, l'occasion ne s'est pas représentée, pour cause principalement que le père de Teresa n'a pas failli cette fois, à sa responsabilité. Excepté, un soir où il était réellement de garde à la caserne, madame Kurski s'étant portée volontaire dans ce cas-ci, pour venir la chercher, les frères de la jeune fille venus également.

Il n'était pas question non plus de les laisser seuls. Cette serviabilité, dévotion avaient ravi la demoiselle, où sur le chemin du retour, elles purent parler des préparatifs tandis que les garçons se chamaillaient derrière pour un jeu électronique qui ne fut que passager. Avec diplomatie sans trop hausser la voix, la nounou de substitution savait se faire obéir.

Ce qui avait donc été loupé avait été rattrapé. Les questions défilèrent comme; Si ça c'était bien passé. Oui. Si c'était bientôt terminé. Presque. Si ils s'amusaient bien. Oui, se préparant dans une excellente humeur, rigolant, plaisantant. Bien sûr, un simple résumé de cet échange qui avait duré pendant un peu plus de dix minutes. Des questions posées en autre, racontant que son très bon copain Kimball les avaient rejoint à leur tour quand il n'avait pas ses entraînements de base-ball.

Malgré la manière la plus neutre, détachée possible, la voisine n'avait pas été dupe, devinant que le jeune homme devait représenter plus qu'un bon copain. Les joues de la demoiselle avaient légèrement, très légèrement rosies au moment de citer le prénom, ce qui avait alors mis cette puce à l'oreille sans ajouter de commentaire pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, surtout en la présence de ses frères. Connaissant le tempérament du père, madame Kurski comprenait aisément que ceci reste secret. Pour elle également, mieux valait. Motus et bouche cousue!

Ce complément d'information la fit sourire sans trop accentuer, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Ce qui fit encore moins étirer les lèvres de Teresa, par contre, par ailleurs différemment, et lorsque celle-ci croisa Patrick Jane au détour d'un couloir du lycée durant la pause-déjeuner, qu'elle salua gracieusement, lui demandant par la suite, à voix basse, s'il était bien rentré.

Élargissement mesuré de la bouche, il répondit d'une façon posée, se montrant bref, ce qui étonna l'adolescente, le prof étant si disert normalement.

Cependant, pour tester sa réaction, elle fit l'effort de plaisanter.

- _Je ne vous ai pas fait abuser de votre passe-temps favori à nouveau_. _A moins que ça soit pour la prochaine_.

Le jeune prof en sourit gentiment face à une Teresa qui s'excusa sans trop de formalité, se sentant bête pour la manière d'avoir repris son humour.

- _Je suis pas si douée que vous. C'est tombé à plat_. lèvres élargies avec modération, un peu embarrassée, assumant toutefois.

Pas trop mal pourtant comme tentative!

- _Non, non_. _Ce n'est pas ça_.

Les sourcils de l'apprentie blagueuse se froncèrent, s'interrogeant.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est_?

- _Il semble que ça ne soit pas approprié de reconduire une jeune fille_.

- _Quoi_?! _C'est idiot_.

- _Je sais_. _Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tous_.

- _Comment ça_? _Je ne comprends pas_.

- _Madame Hightower m'a surpris la main dans le sac_. faisant attention à la formulation de sa phrase due au passage de certains élèves dans le couloir.

- _Ah_.

- _Ouais_. prenant un air gêné.

- _Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça_.

- _Je suis d'accord mais que voulez-vous_?

Ses épaules réalisèrent un bref haussement, l'attitude désolée cette fois-ci comme résigné à se plier à la mise en garde.

- _Ça pourrait être mal interprété_ _et j'avoue que ce n'est pas totalement faux_.

La miss acquiesça néanmoins en y réfléchissant, l'esprit bienséant dans la normal dû à son éducation mais un changement s'était opéré depuis qu'elle était à Riverdale, par ses amis rencontrés, son petit ami avec qui elle s'était dévoilée intimement. Son état d'esprit s'était quelque peu modifié, évoluant personnellement.

La demoiselle trouva donc ceci ridicule, pouvant témoigner de ce fait. Ce n'était pas un satir qui lui avait sauté dessus. Vraiment en tout bien tout honneur mais les apparences jouent bien souvent en la défaveur des gens.

- _Je vois_. _En effet_.

- _Bon_. _Je dois y aller_.

L'enseignant se sentit moyennement à son aise habituelle par rapport à la fréquentation dans ce couloir, moindre là. Cependant, ce type de discussion, si on veut en débattre n'est pas très idoine dans un lieu en mouvement.

- _Oui_ , _moi aussi_. répondant aimablement, une tape qui lui fut adressée à l'épaule, d'un geste furtif sans que personne ne le remarque.

- _Il ne faut pas que ça mine ou contrarie_. _Ne vous inquiétez pas_. _C'est pas grave_.

Cela la contraria quand même un peu, l'acceptant toutefois. Chacun repartit en sens contraire ensuite, ne cessant d'y penser de son côté lorsque son esprit était inoccupé par les cours, lui passant légèrement plus tard. La contrariété due à ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, leur nuisant, mais essentiellement par le comportement du sympa enseignant, ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, ce qui aurait été débile, pensa-t-elle. Teresa préférait le voir agir comme son caractère le préconisait, même s'il va à contre-courant. Au moins ça a changeait. Puis …

Cet apparent abandon de résilience lui avait provoqué une déception qui l'avait pincé au cœur. Étrange! Que faire, oui? Mais pour l'heure, l'esprit était de fête. Comme celui de Wayne lors des préparatifs dont son passe-temps avait été de contempler la nuque de Grace entre deux créations. Les meilleurs jours passés en sa compagnie, à rigoler ensemble, se taquiner en ami seulement.

La réalité revenant lui secouer la tête en ce jour, lui rappelle quant à lui que ceux-ci vont être révolus dès ce soir quand celle qui lui met son petit cœur en vrac fera une entrée au bras de son cavalier. O'Laughlin! Pffff! Soupir.

Il faut profiter des moments offerts même s'ils sont courts, n'étant qu'un cadeau qui vous ai retiré par la suite. Cette faveur accordée en était presque cruelle. Enfin…! Que faire aussi? Et en parlant de cruelle.. .

La besogne punitive qui avait été incombée à Danny, plus ses heures de colle commencées pour le nettoyage des bureaux, lui faisait regretter davantage son méfait vengeur. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, ne se permettant cependant de broncher. Le proviseur l'avait félicité pour la propreté à laquelle il avait fait preuve d'application, Houdillon s'étant impliqué corps et âme, fatigué cela dit. Crevant! Bizarrement, cette appréciation l'avait redynamisé.

D'autre part, Tamzin et lui viendraient séparément après cet acte intolérable légitimement. Ça sentait le roussi. Eh. On ne pardonne pas en un claquement de doigts et la magie opère. Il faudrait que la jeune sorcière y consent. Mais l'humeur à cet instant précis, collectif, est à la surexcitation.

Oh! Vivement, vivement dans quelques petites heures!

* * *

 **The warden threw a party in the county jail.**

 _Le gardien a lancé une fête dans la prison du comté._

 **The prison band was there and they began to wail**.

 _L'orchestre de la prison est là et ils commencent à hurler._

 **The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.**

 _Ils sont en train de sauter et le tout commence à se balancer._

 **You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.**

 _Tu aurais dû entendre ces "oiseaux de prison" ravis de chanter_

 **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**

 _C'est le moment de se secouer, tout le monde, secouez-vous_

 **Everybody in the whole cell block**

 _Tout le monde dans la taule_

 **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**

 _Était en train de danser sur le rock de la prison_

* * *

20h30, les élèves commencent à entrer dans le gymnase, entraînés déjà par la musique du King, en recevant plein les mirettes, s'extasiant ainsi que la majorité qui suivra. Ah! Ça oui! Les participants pourraient être récompensés en obtenant le prix du meilleur fabuleux, décor.

Quelques minutes auparavant à l'extérieur, ils ont été accueillis par les luminaires, admirant déjà les premiers moyens qui avaient été mis en place. Mais là! C'est ébouriffant. La plupart, en bon nombre, n'ont pas tardé un peu plus tard d'aller féliciter les braves, talentueux volontaires, déclarant à la directrice, prof de français, que c'était extraordinaire de voir la transformation, celles-ci les remerciant, ravies. On ne peut que complimenter en constatant cette prodigieuse métamorphose.

Kristina Frye fut également congratulée pour sa tenue, certains établissant le lien avec Grease.

"C'est exact."

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Même le proviseur le fut mais un peu moins. Sans doute dû par ce qu'elle représente certainement, sa tenue plus classique. Néanmoins, sa collègue l'a félicité une heure avant, au moment d'arriver, celle-ci heureuse qu'elle ait relevé le défi.

\- _Vous êtes superbe_. agréablement surprise.

\- _Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire honneur au thème de la soirée_. _C'est sobre mais je n'ai pas manqué à ma promesse et j'ai sauté le pas_.

- _Moi j'aime beaucoup en tout cas_.

- _Moi aussi_. pointant l'ensemble de l'enseignante quelques minutes auparavant, y souriant à pleines dents.

Legging noir arrivant aux mollets, ceux-ci finement galbés, chemise rose pâle satinée, foulard en voile blanc et l'ensemble s'est changé en un du début des années 60. Chaussures pas très féminines pour harmoniser la tenue mais sympa avec des baskets en toile noire. L'effet rend quand même bien. Quant à la robe de la directrice, résidant déjà dans sa penderie, celle-ci est en damier noir et blanc comme on trouvait, à la mode et bottes noires sans plateforme.

Pour la coiffure, un chignon habituel, parfait, cheveux plaqués qui accentue ce port racé. Et concernant la mise en forme capillaire du professeur de littérature, une queue de cheval bouclée, faisant partie de sa nature au blond vénitien. Ravissant.

20h32, le groupe d'amis entre à leur tour dans le gymnase, toujours au rythme endiablé du King, s'étant donné rendez-vous à l'extérieur quelques minutes plus tôt, accompagnés par certains par les parents. Chacun est alors complimenté immédiatement par mademoiselle Frye, épatée par leur tenue. Cela flatte et fait plaisir, la remerciant, en retournant le compliment à l'enseignante, Summer s'avançant en premier.

-C'est vachement chouette ce que vous portez. Et j'aime bien votre robe, madame Hightower. s'adressant ensuite à la directrice qui lui dit merci face à sa sincérité.

Et que dire de l' habit de la petite bombe platine! Les deux responsables du chaperonnage reconnaissant son originalité tout comme ses copains tout à l'heure, les surprenant de nouveau mais une davantage qui les étonna. Moins du goût du proviseur, celle-ci trouve toutefois que ça lui va bien.

-Tant mieux. le visage de la miss rayonnant de contentement. C'est une robe que j'avais achetée comme ça par coup de cœur et j'ai juste rajouté un jupon. Juste un bout de tissu dévoilé.

-Bravo Summer. Tu l'as bien choisi.

-Si j'avais su que je la mettrais pour la soirée!

Antérieurement, dehors, les filles firent sensation entre elles, s'émerveillant sur la robe de l'autre et encore plus sur la petite merveille de Tamzin comme à cette seconde auprès de Hightower, conquise, Frye, qui fait l'unanimité. Une robe corail de forme bouffante sans manches, toutes l'étant, magnifique, en dentelle avec ceinture satinée de couleur coordonnée. La jeune fille remercie d'une manière réservée de nature, là, peu expressive, touchée cependant.

La jeune sorcière n'a pas habitué son entourage à la voir aussi enchanteresse. Modestement, Tamzin a seulement expliqué à ses amis, avant, quand elle reçut un flot de; Waouh! que c'était une robe achetée par sa tante pour un mariage familial, il y a de cela sept mois, dont elle avait parlé brièvement étant sans importance pour la jeune wiccane.

Vega, Summer qui avaient demandé des détails sur la robe en question, les demoiselles étaient servies pour l'admirer. Sans oublier Grace et Lisbon. Même les garçons, Kimball se montrant plus modéré, non trop expansif de toute manière, en pensant néanmoins que c'était une véritable splendeur.

Pour les chaussures, du mariage également, un modèle ravissant de coloris rose foncé, lanières croisées dessus, au bout arrondi d'une hauteur de 5, 5 cm. Elle ressemble à une poupée avec ses cheveux lissés blond, sa frange qui met en valeur son visage mutin. Pour le maquillage, c'est miss Edgecombe qui s'en est occupée en se rendant chez miss Dove.

Du léger gloss de teinte rouge pastèque mais le nom en anglais sonne plus énigmatique, chébrant; Watermelon Red, mascara noir sans parvenir à lui retourner les cils avec le recourbeur de cils par appréhension. Summer n'a pas insisté et le résultat était très jolie aussi. Eye-liner noir au trait prolongé pour obtenir un effet d'oeil-de-chat sans trop remonter, respectant sa requête. Une petite poupée, oui, comme lui a dit sa bonne copine à présent, fière du rendu.

Le joli été adore faire révéler la beauté candide. Mais non tellement de caractère. Toutes deux ont été accompagnées par la tante de Tamzin dont celle-ci a bien apprécié l'amie de sa nièce, la trouvant marrante sans vraiment de préjugés en tête. Pourquoi aurait-elle été méjugée? Et sa robe! Quelle singularité! Ce look! Un style dans le même que celui de Michelle ainsi que Grace mais plus rock rétro, collant parfaitement avec sa personnalité, sa mèche rose ravivée.

Ajouté à cela comme Teresa et miss Vega, un bandeau, noir, coiffée d'une queue de cheval courte, longueur au carré, arrivant au cou quand ses cheveux sont lâchés. Cire à la vanille qui a contribué à plaquer également sur le sommet du crâne, le résultat étant plein de séduction pour une super nana qui possède un sacré pep's. Ah! La robe, le robe, le robe!

Revisitée par un haut en forme de bustier en simili cuir noir, bretelles roses rattachées en nœud derrière, juste pour faire joli, fermée par une fermeture éclair. Ceinture intégrée aussi comme pour mademoiselle Van Pelt et Teresa, rose, longueur de la robe stoppant au-dessus du genou, le bas étant imprimé de petits pois blancs à fond noir. En fantaisie, un caniche rose à laisse d'identique couleur, pour ne pas dépareiller, celle-ci sans être tenue. Très original et lui allant à la perfection.

Concernant les chaussures, aimant la mode, ce qui n'est pas commun, sage, celles-ci sont déjà à talons hauts, mesurant presque 8 cm. Il y a plus grand mais pour danser c'est déjà un peu trop. Si jamais ça devenait un problème, Summer dansera pieds nus, envoyant balader les convenances et demandera sûrement à la directrice et son professeur de littérature/histoire, si elles voudront bien les garder, acceptant certainement. Pour l'instant, ses escarpins de modèle vintage noirs à bordures rose clair, nœud en étoile de teinte nude, lui sont confortables, se sentant à l'aise, sexy et plus grande. Oui.

Pour Van Pelt, accompagnée de Craig, le jeune homme habillée en sportif populaire de cette époque, jean noir, tee-shirt beige et long gilet blanc brodé de la lettre G en bleu marine, tenue un peu identique à monsieur Jane, la jeune fille a fait rater un battement de coeur à Wayne. Lorsqu'il l'a vu arriver, il n'a pas pu retenir ce gémissement, légèrement guttural, renversé. Oh, oui! Sublime! Robe vintage bleu royal portée par la belle, bouffante aussi bien sûr, à peu près identique à celle de Michelle à quelques différences.

Col en ligne noir, ceinture satinée de coloris associé noué en nœud à la taille, cintrée bellement. Quelle beauté gracieuse! Côté coiffure, la demoiselle a réalisé adroitement, avec maîtrise une longue queue de cheval rousse, bombée, rétro, très haute, en appliquant le modèle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, dans la salle de bain. Très joliment réussi, sans bandeau.

Au bruit des vibrations des cordes vocales, Kimball qui se tenait à côté, le regarda, affichant un sourire en coin de bouche, amusé. Que pouvait-il lui conseiller, même en étant dans la confidence de ses sentiments pour l'adolescente? Aucun, la demoiselle n'ayant pas le cœur libre.

Pour chausser ses pieds, des ballerines noires en cuir velours, boucle dessus, faisant l'affaire, de trois centimètres et demi tout comme sa proche amie Teresa, en vernis à nœud la concernant, jaunes par contre pour miss Vega. Ça tombait bien avec sa robe tout aussi splendide de couleur jonquille, style marinière vintage, évidemment, ainsi que rockabilly. Décolleté au dos aussi, agrémenté d'un nœud derrière, pour ne pas changer, col en coeur. Un serre-tête bandeau en tissu rouge vin à pois blanc qui se marie bien. Lumineuse, ravissante. Pour finaliser le look, n'oublions pas la coiffure qui a été réalisée par sa cousine, apprentie coiffeuse qui s'est impeccablement débrouillée.

Une demi-queue bombée, soins apportés à la chevelure qui fait ressortir son marron chocolat. Elle pourrait en faire des ravages tout comme mademoiselle Lisbon qui a eu droit à un compliment privé, chuchoté par son petit copain.

- _Tu es très jolie_.

Et son regard qui crépita quand il la découvrit, se montrant éloquent. Kimball la trouva tout simplement irrésistible, à croquer. Une poupée, pareillement revêtue d'une robe clair poudré à pois blanc, épidémique, manches courtes, jupon blanc intégré, donnant du volume, cachet. Taille mise en valeur aussi par une ceinture satinée, répandu, s'étant donné le mot involontairement. Quant à ses cheveux, ceux-ci ont été juste crêpés sur le dessus, laqués, ornés d'un bandeau noir qui n'avait pas été remis depuis un moment. Adorable! Bien sûr , maquillage de rigueur, léger.

Les yeux de chacune ont tous été soulignés par du eye-liner, rouge lèvres clair, allant du rose saumon clair pour miss Lisbon, vieux rose pour Summer au grenade clair pour Grace et corail rouge clair pour Michelle, en gloss. Pour les tenues de Teresa, Van pelt et Vega, celles-ci ont été achetées dans ce même magasin que pour la soirée des années 70, très diversifié en choix de décennie. 36$ pour Michelle, 48 pour Grace, offerte par son père et 33 dollars pour miss Lisbon. Pas le même prix pour mademoiselle Edgecombe qui avait payé 57 dollars pour sa robe. Pas le même magasin non plus.

* * *

Du côté de chez les garçons, rien a été dépensé, ayant tout sous la main. Jeans bleu pour Wayne, Kimball tout comme Danny, l'exclu. Blouson OldSchool Urban classics noir, manches blanches à rayures au niveau des poignets ainsi qu'au bas de la veste, tee-shirt blanc, Converse noir au contour blanc. Que Cho est mignon! Très! Quant à son ami Rigsby, un tee-shirt gris porté, basket en toile également, gris, et perfecto. Un style sans faute qui s'accentue avec ses cheveux gominés, coiffés en arrière comme un vrai rockeur. Il aurait pu rejoindre la bande des T-Birds.

Il faut dire que le jeune homme a hésité avant d'enfiler le blouson noir qui ne lui appartient pas, étant la propriété de son père qui l'a laissé ici. La belle pièce cependant était rangée dans le placard du couloir, sans avoir été déplacée ailleurs, au cas où il serait revenu sans doute, sa mère ne voulant y toucher par crainte et dégoût.

Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, aucun blouson ne faisant l'affaire pour cadrer aux années 60, son regard s'arrêta sur le perfecto du paternel, n'osant même pas l'effleurer. Les séquelles psychiques qu'il avait subi par la violence de son père ainsi que sa maman, l'avait fragilisé, le rendant quelque peu vulnérable.

Une scène en flash-back vint foudroyer à nouveau sa mémoire, sentant des picotement au bout des doigts, ayant la sensation d'une brûlure. La maltraitance traumatise assurément. Il referma alors le placard, titillé néanmoins par l'envie d'arborer un look de rockeur. La tentation diabolique lui faisait de l'œil. Wayne rouvrit la porte, le fixa durant un petit instant, percevant le beau morceau en cuir comme un ennemi bon à jeter aux ordures.

Sa main retenta une approche d'une manière créative, légèrement tremblotante avant d'y aller franco, le regard subitement empli de détermination, le visage se durcissant un peu. Ses doigts empoignèrent alors le blouson d'un geste rapide, l'essaya, se dirigeant ensuite vers le miroir de l'entrée afin de voir ce que cela donnait. De le porter, bizarrement, ne le mit pas trop dans l'inconfort, grâce peut-être, car la pièce était portait lors de virées en moto, remplacée par une autre qui l'avait, elle emmenée évidemment. Le perfecto abandonné était légèrement râpé au niveau des épaules, la doublure un peu trouée, ne se voyant pas. Ce n'était pas non plus un concours du meilleur costume. Qui le saurait à part si il l'enlevait et encore? Il fallait fouiller.

Lorsque sa mère le surpris, celle-ci fut prise d'un minime sursautement, plus ou moins ravie que son fils le porte.

- _Tu es sûr, Wayne_?

- _Je sais ce que tu penses et je suis d'accord avec toi_. _Mais j'ai rien pour la soirée et_ ….

- _Il te tente malgré tout_.

Le jeune Rigsby afficha un air coupable en regardant sa mère qui se montrait compréhensive envers son ado de fils. Attirance normale même si le père était une ( **1.)** raclure pourrie. Le perfecto lui plaisait bien, oui, obtenant la bénédiction de son aimante maman qui fut remerciée par un bisou sur la joue avant qu'ils ne partent ensemble, content à cette seconde d'aller rejoindre ses amis et d'exhiber sa tenue.

- _Allez_! _On y va_.

Pour parachever cette description vestimentaire, Danny s'avère être complémentaire avec son moins pote, excepté le tee-shirt de couleur noir quant à lui, comme légère modification. Blouson en cuir emprunté à son oncle de couleur marron foncé, Un classique signé Schott: le LC5142 black. Pas de perfecto mais le style de la veste passe bien. Baskets en toile, mode 90's, de couleur bordeaux.

Ceci apporte une touche de couleur sans vraiment jurer. Et il s'en fiche. On fait avec ce que l'on a et la mère Hightower, comme Houdini l'appelle lorsque celui-ci est en rogne, ne va pas le sanctionner pour ne pas avoir le parfait modèle du retour vers le passé. De toute façon, assez puni comme ça, ne cessant de soupirer depuis, davantage en apercevant ses amis là-bas, heureux, les trouvant tous sensass, principalement Tamzin, réagissant dans son coin par le même genre de gémissement que Wayne auparavant. Le pauvre! Complètement isolé!

Les deux garçons s'étaient donnés le mot sur le port du cuir. Sans tellement de surprise, ils en avaient discuté, trouvant réciproquement que l'allure lisse manquait de caractère, voulant se transmuté, en apparence, en rebelle cool sans le peigne dans la main pour se recoiffer. Pas besoin. Danny a juste passé du gel dans ses cheveux, les rendant un tantinet hérissés. Cette coiffure maison sans s'être compliqué la vie, lui va assez bien. C'est bien connu. Les garçons vont au plus simple contrairement aux filles qui aiment se pomponner.

Le groupe s'avance par la suite vers la piste, ébaubi par ailleurs par le décor malgré qu'ils y soient pour quelque chose, le voyant là, avec les yeux de leurs camarades. C'est réellement du beau, bon boulot!

Pendant ce temps, Patrick Jane rejoint Madeleine Hightower et sa consœur, ayant déjà vu sa tenue. En très loquace qu'elle est aussi, Frye l'a trouvé à la hauteur du thème, lui plaisant beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a trois jours, le jeune prof ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se mettre sur le dos, ne pouvant en informer sa collègue qui lui avait demandé lors des préparatifs si il avait trouvé une tenue.

Quand il vit celle de l'enseignante, son regard approuva son choix, le pensant parfait. Même pour la directrice, malgré encore sa sobriété.

- _Merci. Ce que vous portez est pas mal du tout_. _Ca joue de contraste avec votre personnalité_.

- _J'aime bien, oui_.

- _C'est que je me disais justement_. le sourire insolent aux lèvresface à cette sincérité franche complimenteuse.

Toutefois, à ne pas négliger.

\- _Le R est pour Riverdale_? plaisanta le professeur de littérature.

\- _Un peu_. _Ou Rydell comme dans Grease_.

- _Mais oui_. _Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé_! _Travolta à la fin du film en voulant entrer dans le rang pour reconquérir l'estime de Sandy_.

- _C'est ça_. le sourire agrandit, hochant la tête. _Culte_!

- _Oh_! _Oui_.

- _Pas comme moi par contre_. _Pour ce qui est d'entrer dans le rang_ …

Le proviseur lui lança alors un regard non trop jugeur qui acquiesçait, devinant sa pensée avant que celui du nouvel enseignant ne se détourne. Le vilain! Hightower enchaîna ensuite sur le furtif échange sur ce film, ajoutant cette note d'information sur le personnage de Danny Zuko, une manière de faire comprendre au visé que de toute façon il n'était pas du genre à entrer dans le rang et pour preuve.

- _Grâce à Sandy_ , _il est épargné et elle lui permet de redevenir tel qu'il est_. _On ne peut pas changer quelqu'un qui n'est pas ce qu'il est. Et elle, en a marre de faire véhiculer cette image de jeune fille naïve, innocente, crédule_. _Le personnage est lassée du reflet renvoyée qui est celui d'une ingénue_.

Les deux professeurs finirent d'écouter son analyse lucide avec attention, se montrant presque ahuris.

- _Waouh_! _Vous en connaissez sur le sujet_. _C'est du vécu ou_ …

Patrick Jane la taquina malgré son agréable étonnement porté envers son observation très psychologue. La directrice souffla légèrement sans faire de gros yeux, face à cette attitude qu'elle savait goguenarde.

Pourquoi s'en formaliser?

- _Non_. _Juste une analyse_.

- _Vous pensez à moi_ , _n'est-ce pas_?

- _Monsieur … Hum, pardon_. _Patrick_. _Vous ne seriez pas un peu égocentrique_? le questionna-t-elle narquoisement.

- _Ça se pourrait, oui_.

Ses lèvres augmentèrent de largesse, y répondant avec impertinence ce qui amusa sa consoeur.

- _Je me disais aussi_. un petit sourire en coin de la part de Hightower.

La directrice n'était pas le type de femme à plier, tenant tête et à ce moment-ci, employant de la légèreté, l'esprit encore souple. Une illusion de badinage. Frye racla un peu la gorge dans la foulée pour détendre davantage l'atmosphère, complimentant le proviseur sur cette analyse.

- _En tous cas_ , _c'est bien vu_.

- _Je suis d'accord_. conclua sincèrement, de nouveau, mister Jane.

Aucune animosité, malgré ce que l'on aurait suspecté, ne s'était immiscé entre eux. Ce fut simplement un échange de vérité sans hostilité également.

- _Super film en tout cas_. finalisa le prof de littérature, un peu embêtée néanmoins.

Sur ce point, d'une manière expressive, ils furent unanimes.

- _Ah ça_ , _oui_!

Le débat, plutôt personnel, rien avoir avec le film, était clos.

La tenue du jeune prof renvoyé une image disciplinée, à l'opposé, oui, de quelqu'un de sage, suivant les règles avec droiture, non fantaisiste dans son caractère. Du tout lui. Cependant, en passant devant une boutique du centre, ce gilet blanc avec cette grosse lettre R, écrite en rouge, se présenta comme une aubaine, lui plaisant bien, en l'inspirant subitement vis-à-vis de la manière dont il devait s'habiller. Il compléta après son achat, avec un pantalon noir serré, tee-shirt noir, baskets de même coloris, boucles ramenées légèrement en arrière. Waouh! Craquant!

Réflexion que s'est dit Summer en se retournant, les filles suivant le mouvement du regard, le reconnaissant, surtout Michelle et Teresa, dont celle-ci y sourit modestement, les garçons validant quant à eux l'habit. Un beau gosse, il fallait bien l'admettre. Un angelot. Ah! Le joli jeune monsieur! Il est pris? Mystère et boule de gomme! Il n'en n'a pas l'air en tout cas sans pouvoir être catégorique. Probable. Rien avoir mais c'est drôle comme Riverdale sonnerait avec Rydell. Et ce qui sonne à la perfection est la musique passée par Clarck, le DJ bénévole, qui ne mixe pas ce qui serait insultant pour l'oeuvre original et une erreur monumentale. Si on dansait?

* * *

Les couples se forment alors sur le rock d'Elvis Presley; Hound Dog, maintenant, Wayne dansant avec Summer, Michelle et Tamzin s'essayant entre copines aux figures non acrobatiques mais de base, sans se montrer gauche. Teresa et Kimball bien sûr, ça coule de source, le jeune homme doué pour la guider, le rythme adopté. Ça l'épate. Toujours plus séduisant, moins honteux lorsqu'un homme sait danser.

Pour une fille, ça passe bizarrement.

Et tandis que Danny a le moral en dessous de zéro, Kristina Frye l'observe à distance. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la retrouve face à lui, son professeur l'invitant pour l'égayer un peu. Après Wayne, c'est au tour de Ruskin la houppe de danser avec, en ayant repensé à ce que lui avait dit Summer, en se préparant devant la glace de la salle de bain aussi, esquissant à cette seconde passée, un sourire. Content finalement que l'on lui adresse de l'attention. Une fois en passant, aucun jugement n'est apporté, sentant bien le rapport élève, enseignant sans ambiguïté. Rien de choquant.

Telle une animatrice qui tenterait de divertir des enfants dans un centre aéré. Même si un homme renverrait cette impression, on le percevrait d'un œil critiqueur. En effet, une femme passe pour pratiquement en tout sans que l'esprit soit mal tourné.

La musique se succède, le groupe ne décollant de la piste sauf pour boire ou grignoter. Les chaussures de Summer tiennent le choc quant à elles, résistant encore à ses pieds sur, plus tard Great Balls Fire et Johnny Be Good, pour le plaisir de la fin des années 50. Et il faut tenir la cadence effrénée qui rend tout le monde euphorique.

Et Wayne, d'un coup de folie, exécute la figure de la ceinture, en un seul tour avant de tout bonnement la reprendre sans avoir causé d'accident, les stupéfiant tous deux, la demoiselle sous le choc, hystérique intérieurement, n'en revenant pas ainsi que certains témoins. Bon sang! C'était quoi ça! Hightower, Jane, Frye, Danny, les autres en restent pantois d'admiration, malgré une légère frayeur de la part du proviseur, celle-ci rassurée ensuite.

-Putain! C'était hallucinant. s'exclame le bel été.

-La vache! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

Les deux partenaires en sourient d'une manière béate. A couper le souffle! Et chacun continue de danser. C'est reparti! Le rock blues rétro d'enfer aurait pu être jouer par Marty Mc Fly, tiens! Mais pas de bande audio sous la platine. Et Chuck Berry … On se lève tous. Hommage! Moins risque tout, sur un peu plus tard encore, les Delltones, un groupe de rock soft australien, morceau s'intitulant; Hangin Five.

-Et on twiste, s'il vous plaît!

Clarck sait communiquer comme un véritable DJ, les y amenant, twistant tous bien pour la plupart, s'amusant comme des fous. Et il y a une pléiade de morceaux. Burning Love, All Shook Up du King, Be Bop A Lula de Gene Vincent, les Rolling Stones, mais si; Paint it Black, Sympathy For The Devil, dansant à leur façon comme ils peuvent, pas mal plus ou moins dans l'assemblée qui n'est pas constituée que des terminales mais également des secondes, premières. Cela en fait du monde dans le gymnase qui s'enflamme! Comment ne pas les diffuser et Clarck adore. Wake Up Little Suzie, le rock rockabilly qui n'est toutefois pas tenté, restant aux bases.

Et plusieurs minutes après, on en vient à la partie slow qui débute avec My Girl, morceau sur lequel Patrick Jane invite Madeleine Hightower qui ne refuse pas, lui montrant qu'elle n'est pas rancunière pour tout à l'heure. Allez! On fait la paix. Et Danny, ma foi, avec Kristina Frye. C'est mignon. S'en suit; A Whiter Shade Of Pale, Michelle dansant là avec un jeune homme, Tamzin assise, observant avant que Ricky La houppe prenne son courage deux mains et lui propose de danser, ne refusant pas non plus à sa grande surprise, à celle de la jeune fille également. Pas de questions posées, juste danser.

Teresa serrée dans les bras de Kimball, amoureusement et Wayne, grignotant, enviant Craig durant cette pause tandis qu'un le complimente pour la passe de tout à l'heure, le remerciant avec un sourire bref. Mais, la roue tourne. Lorsque c'est au tour de O' Laughlin de se reposer un moment, Grace, en toute amitié, prend l'initiative de faire l'expérience du quart d'heure américain en l'invitant. L'ado en bégaye légèrement, décontenancé, ce qui amuse la belle demoiselle avant de prendre sa main tout chamboulé de bonheur. Oh! Ça ne se refuse vraiment pas! Et on alterne avec Hit The Road Jack, encore de Ray Charles puis de nouveau on vogue sur les slows avec Stand By Me.

Le parfum de Van Pelt n'a charmé ses narines que pendant cette chanson, transporté au paradis, fermant les yeux, savourant, mais quel magnifique trois minutes cinquante-deux! Le rock reprend sa place, Kimball décidant à son tour de faire une pause, blouson enlevé, crevant de chaud tout comme Wayne et Danny. Ne l'ayant vu, ils entreprennent intelligemment de confier leur bien au vestiaire, indiqué par monsieur parfait. Mon dieu, qu'il peut l'agacer!

-Sait toujours tout sur tout. Il me sort par les yeux.

-Te plains pas. T'as dansé avec Grace.

-Euh! Ouais. se radoucissant, ne désirant pas se montrer comme ingrat.

-Et il nous a seulement montré où se trouve le vestiaire. A ce point, le fixant brièvement, c'est grave, mon pote.

Son ami trouve à cette minute sa réaction ridicule, sorti de son contexte.

-Ouais. répond-t-il un tantinet renfrogné, passant par la suite.

Faut pas espérer de danse supplémentaire avec Grace. Fait chier! Mais il reconnaît qu'il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, ayant obtenu ce privilège, vœu exaucé, formulé face à la glace de sa salle de bain, décidément, un peu confusément d'ailleurs. Cela a comme été accordé. Il ne faut jamais douter en ce pouvoir.

Teresa quant à elle en vient à se retrouver isolée involontairement, se tenant un peu plus loin, regardant, le gobelet de soda dans la main, du tout triste, se reposant aussi. Lorsqu'elle voit ensuite arriver mister Jane vers elle, son cœur se met à palpiter nerveusement, contente qu'il soit apparemment revenu à son attitude initiale. Et pas uniquement vraisemblablement. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup.

-On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois.

-Oui, très. Je n'oublierai cette soirée de sitôt.

-Moi non plus, je pense.

-Parce que vous avez également danser avec madame Hightower. esquissant un petit sourire, étonnée, elle doit dire.

-En autre. amusé. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, en tout bien tout honneur.

Le regard échangé à ce moment est pleine d'éloquence, la jeune fille saisissant le message. Comment oublier cette soirée de sitôt, oui.

* * *

 **(1** **.)Référence à la saison 1, Veuve Rouge, ce que dit Adriana Janovitch dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand elle est interrogée par Jane et Lisbon ensuite. ;)**

 ***** **lacoccinelle**


	23. Chapter 20 Deuxième partie- Fin

**Vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon blog, adresse sur mon profil, afin d'aller voir si vous voulez, les créations faites pour cette deuxième partie. Vous tomberez directement dessus. Bien évidemment comme sur la première partie, si vous avez envie d'écouter les morceaux de rock cités, je vous invite à écouter " _More Than Words_ " pour cette dernière partie. Ça va de soi :)**

 ***Le décor du blog a été changé momentanément pour plonger dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie (Fin du chapitre 20)**

Sur une musique et deux, le prof de chimie avait dansé aussi avec Kristina Frye, celle-ci agréablement surprise que son confrère ait montré ce talent encore caché. Un assez bon danseur sans toutefois imiter son élève en faisant la démonstration de toute l'étendue d'une prise de folie furieuse également, pleine de fantaisie acrobatique. Se contenter seulement de passes classiques avec une aisance née. Est-ce surprenant? Oui et non. Mais il surprend. Ça collègue en fut stupéfaite, ne pouvant ne pas lui dire qu'il était un bon danseur.

- _Jusqu'à ce que je vous marche sur les pieds_. plaisanta-t-il, l'expression transpirant l'espièglerie.

- _Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera_.

Kristina Frye en fut convaincue vu la maîtrise des pas de son partenaire, extrêmement enjouée à son contact. Il s'était très bien acclimaté à son nouveau poste. En fin de compte pour l'enseignante, elle avait eu la bonne idée de chausser ses baskets. Les responsables de la surveillance n'avait pas été interdits de se joindre au bal rock'n'roll mais leurs yeux devaient quand même rester aux aguets. L'abus de semelles échauffées n'était pas tellement recommandé au cas où.

Sur cette reprise du poste de surveillant, Patrick Jane s'accordait un moment pour parler un peu avec la jeune fille. Pendant ce court échange, dans le coin où se situe le juke-box qui n'a pas été branché, présent ici pour parfaire uniquement le décor, un des petits malins de première, se tenant à proximité, en vient à lorgner sur, intrigué de savoir si la machine de collection marche. Après s'être approché, face à, il regarde derrière, constatant que ça ne l'est pas.

Et ayant une prise à disposition, pile poil installée à côté, par culot, le gamin entreprend de connecter le juke-box sans qu'à cet instant on ne le prenne sur le vif, la masse de lycéens le cachant. La machine reprend vie, s'illuminant de ses couleurs fluorescentes, sort sa monnaie de sa poche de jeans gardée en réserve. Une fois le compté inséré, le morceau actuel diffusé s'arrêtant, il appuie sur P1, attiré par le nom du groupe sans doute. Et magiquement, d'un coup, les premières mesures de la mélodie se font entendre avec une sonorité de belle qualité, déstabilisant tout le monde.

Le présent à traversé la porte spatio-temporelle pour s'incruster en tant que musique du futur, lointain.

-Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Mécontent, le DJ bénévole hausse le ton envers le morveux de 16 ans qui décampe, l'expression quant à elle emplie de nargue, fier de lui. Impossible de stopper le morceau à moins de débrancher la machine. Ne désirant jouer les rabats-joie et foutre une mauvaise ambiance, qu'il y ait un trou dans l'enchaînement, Clarck laisse, n'entachant son rôle de disc jokey.

-Imprévu, imprévu! Merci au galopin!

Les étudiants ne comprennent pas le sens de la dédicace sur le moment.

-Alors on fait une petite pause des années 60 pour revenir à ce bon vieux 90!

Teresa lève subitement les yeux au ciel, pensive, venant à reconnaître ce morceau qui est son préféré, découvert en 1993 en l'entendant à la radio. Coup de foudre! Ses lèvres s'étirent avec grande satisfaction, joyeusement surprise que ce soit cette chanson et non une autre qui ait été sélectionnée, le prenant comme un message étrange.

Remarquant de suite l'expression de la demoiselle, le jeune prof devine à quel point elle est heureuse de l'entendre.

-Vous aimez?

-J'adore cette chanson. Je fonds à chaque fois.

-Je vous comprends.

Miss Lisbon acquiesce, le visage enchanté, l'âme déjà transcendée avant de chercher du regard Kimball qui s'avère être introuvable depuis son champ de vision.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

-Oui. Mais je le vois pas.

-Ah.

Quelques minimes secondes plus tard, malgré la déception de Teresa, Patrick Jane lui propose si elle voudrait bien danser sur; More Than Words, celle-ci se retrouvant décontenancée à son tour face à cette invitation spontanée.

-Avec vous? le désignant du doigt, à la limite de l'hébétement.

-Oui. Bon! Je sais un prof, c'est pas le pied. répond-t-il, le sourire très large.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

La jeune fille détourne les yeux naturellement, intimidée de nouveau, rosissant petitement avant de regarder droit devant comme si de rien n'était sans qu'elle ne soit mise dans l'embarras par une réflexion taquine dont l'enseignant à le secret.

-Vous aimez cette chanson, non?

-Oui, j'aime cette chanson. tous deux esquissant un doux sourire, l'attitude de chacun s'émanant d'une légère pudeur.

Les doigts de l'adolescente posées sur le bord du dossier d'une chaise se resserrent dessus, simplement par le trac, soupçon d'euphorie, liée également à cette féerique soirée. Non. Elles n'est pas du tout contre. Patrick Jane tend alors ses bras en direction de la piste où beaucoup se sont laissés porter par le morceau, sans se plaindre, au contraire. Et on semble pardonner, Tamzin ayant accepté une nouvelle fois l'invitation de Danny, les autres amis sidérés sans critiquer, l'esprit n'étant d'humeur, les différents mis de côté.

-Vous voulez? la précédent.

Teresa ébauche un élargissement de la bouche, acceptant après qu'il ait complimenté auparavant sa tenue.

- _C'est très joli_.

- _Merci, c'est gentil_. _J'aime bien aussi comme vous êtes habillé_.

- _Merci, c'ets gentil aussi_.

De dire que la jeune fille était jolie aurait été selon lui déplacé. Un bon raisonnement que la demoiselle toutefois n'aurait pas compris de travers, ni mal pris. Un compliment sans arrière pensée perverse qui s'accompagne. Mais moyennement approprié dans le langage d'un professeur. Et danser? Il n'y pense pas à cette seconde. Après tout, sa collègue a bien dansé avec un élève. Oui mais …

Tous deux s'avancent ensuite vers la piste, souriants, se placent machinalement en direction du fond, lui prend la main, son bras enlace la taille de Teresa en maintenant un petit espace entre eux, dansant, sans prêter attention à ce que l'on pourrait penser.

* * *

 **Saying I love you is not the words**

 _Dire Je t'aime ne sont pas les mots_

 **I want to hear from you**

 _Que je veux entendre de toi_

 **It's not that I want you**

 _C'est pas que je te veuille_

 **Not to say, but if you only knew**

 _Non à dire, mais si seulement tu savais_

 **How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

 _Comme facile ça serait de me montrer ce que tu ressens_

* * *

Durant le premier couplet, chacun respecte l'espace, se comportant comme un professeur, une élève sans engager de familiarité qui inclurait un rapprochement. Mister Jane, miss Lisbon sourient sans que leur regard ne se croise ainsi que celui de ses amis, ne s'en étant rendus compte, occupés de leur côté à danser aussi. Summer avec un garçon de terminale, Wayne avec une fille de première, soupirant intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Grace. Fait chier!

* * *

 **More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

 _Plus que des mots est tout ce que tu as à faire pour le rendre réel_

 **Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

 _Alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes_

' **Cause I'd already know**

 _Car je le saurais déjà_

* * *

Au fil des paroles, Teresa se sent de plus en plus détendue, s'enfonçant dans un état étrangement second comme flottant au-dessus de son corps, envahie d'une chaleur confortable qui l'enveloppe d'une manière très apaisante. Si bien que sans réellement le réaliser, l'espace qui les sépare mincement est comblé par ce rapprochement qui est remarqué à distance, par contre, par la directrice qui tord du nez, le regard fixé sur cette image vivante, celui-ci se montrant désapprobateur, jugeant cette initiative très contrariante sans aller s'interposer afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance non plus. Les comptes seront réglés plus tard, se dit-elle.

* * *

 **What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

 _Que ferais-tu si mon coeur était brisé en deux ?_

 **More than words to show you feel**

 _Plus que des mots pour te faire sentir_

 **That your love for me is real**

 _Que ton amour pour moi est réel_

 **What would you say if I took those words away**

 _Que dirais-tu si j'enlevais ces mots ?_

 **Then you couldn't make things new**

 _Dès lors tu ne pourrais pas renouveler les choses_

 **Just by saying I love you**

 _Juste en disant Je t'aime_

 **More than words**

 _Plus que des mots_

* * *

Patrick Jane ne repousse pas la jeune fille, laissant, continuant à suivre le rythme lent de ce beau slow romantique, sans que cela ne le perturbe. La main de l'adolescente posée sur l'omoplate droite du prof, remonte sur l'épaule, s'accrochant avant de fermer les yeux, bercée, positionnant ensuite la tête vers ce niveau, le gênant un peu cette fois, avant d'esquisser, quant à lui, quelques secondes après, un sourire, trouvant cette prise d'aise involontaire mignonne finalement, n'y voyant pas de mal, connaissant le genre de la demoiselle.

* * *

 **Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

 _Maintenant j'ai essayé de te parler et de te faire comprendre_

 **All you have to do is close your eyes**

 _Que tout ce que tu as à faire est de fermer tes yeux_

 **And just reach out your hands and touch me**

 _Et juste tendre tes mains et me toucher_

 **Hold me close don't ever let me go**

 _Garde-moi près de toi et ne me laisse jamais partir_

 **More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

 _Plus que des mots est tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin pour te montrer_

 **Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

 _Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes_

 **'Cause I'd already know**

 _Car je le saurais déjà_

* * *

Et on tourne, tourne, Teresa enfermée dans sa bulle de rêve, ayant la sensation d'être seule au monde, le gymnase vide, la vision unique d'eux deux, cet instant s'imposant comme une grâce, se définit ultra spéciale, venant de sa propre pensée, celle-ci s'exprimant tel quel. La tête de l'enseignant se penche légèrement ensuite sans toucher les cheveux de Teresa, souriant à nouveau, l'impression de retourner au bel âge de 17 ans. Pas si loin quand même, malgré à huit ans près. Et ils dansent, dansent sur l'intégralité de la durée d'Extreme sans qu'un détachement quelconque ne se créer. Le sentiment bizarre pour la jeune fille, que plus rien n'existe sur ces jolis mots chantés. Ce n'est pas que je te veuille, ce n'est pas à dire. …. Ce ne sont pas les mots.

Juste l'effet apparemment que la chanson procure. Il n'y a rien à blâmer dan ses pensées moins que ces mots, qui restent tout à fait pures, décentes en dehors, ça va de soi.

 **More than words**

 _Plus que des mots_

 **More than words**

 _Plus que des mots_

…

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu? Les mots me suffisent. Hahaha! ;)**

* * *

 ***lacocinnelle/Traduction**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hello,**

 **La suite rapidement, cadeau, (avec ses conséquences aussi) de cette soirée sixty, le chapitre beaucoup moins long, revenu à la normale. Je vous laisse en sa compagnie, vous souhaitant d'apprécier à nouveau.**

 **Merci spécial aux fidèles commentatrices, lectrices qui vont se reconnaître. :)**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain.**

* * *

Teresa plongée dans cet état profond de bien-être, se laisse se prolonger jusqu'à l'arrêt total de ce slow avant de rouvrir les yeux se forçant à émerger de sa sensation de transe, qui s'est solidement cramponnée au corps et à l'âme. Difficile de s'y arracher. C'est très résistant.

Tous deux se détachent, la jeune fille revient à la réalité, sortie de sa bulle, son esprit se remettant de ce moment de grâce exceptionnel. Abrupt comme déconnexion, y étant obligée.

-Et bien merci pour cette danse. C'était un véritable plaisir.

-Oui. C'était sympa de m'avoir invité sur cette chanson.

-Ça aurait été dommage que vous n'en profitiez pas. Vu que vous aimez ce morceau. Même si vous auriez préféré danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. faisant bien allusion au petit ami.

Il est voyant. Non. Juste observateur.

L'adolescente étant encore sous l'effet de la béatitude intérieure, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire radieux sans hochement de la tête pour confirmer. Evidemment que sa première idée, son envie, était de danser avec Kimball mais ce changement impromptu a modifié la donne. Sans faire preuve d'infidélité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aimé! Ce qui s'est dégageait de cette danse fut magique, la chanson ayant été pour beaucoup. Une sensation d'extrême bien-être, oui, de joie. Certainement dû à l'aura du professeur ainsi qu'à une compatibilité qui s'est déclarée sur la piste, comme partenaire de danse. Ça se sent quand le courant passe en toute décence d'esprit.

Teresa a ensuite droit à une révérence purement fantaisiste qui la fait davantage sourire, l'amusant ainsi que d'autres élèves qui se tiennent non loin. Un clin d'œil complice, de nature amical s'ajoute, signe de son non sérieux qui est compris avant qu'il ne retourne à sa place de surveillant. Alors que la demoiselle le suit du regard brièvement, celui-ci s'oriente machinalement vers la droite, apercevant son amoureux en pleine discussion avec son entraîneur de base-ball tandis que Grace conserve son expression amusée due justement vis-à-vis de la posture élégante, prise par de mister Jane.

Son amie a bien vu, même à la dernière minute de la chanson, que Teresa avait dansé avec leur prof de sciences/ chimie, le percevant comme avec Danny ou Wayne encore, en compagnie de mademoiselle Frye. Quoi comprendre d'autre?

Le cavalier d'un seul morceau de miss Lisbon se dirige à ce moment en direction du buffet pour s'y servir boire, se versant quelques secondes après du coca dans un gobelet. Tandis, là, qu'il se verse le soda, Madeleine Hightower arrivée à pas sournois, sans bruit, couvert par la musique, celle-ci, d'une voix posée, lui demande avec politesse s'il pourrait lui en verser également. Le jeune prof se retourne, le sourire étiré, faisant preuve de serviabilité.

-Oui, bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

La boisson est ensuite versée dans un autre gobelet puis tendu à la directrice qui le remercie avec amabilité avant de se tourner en direction de la piste de danse pendant que l'enseignant revisse le bouchon sur la bouteille.

-Ça se passe bien vous ne trouvez pas.

-Oui. Très. Répond-t-il, se retournant à son tour, le gobelet également dans la main.

-La soirée est réussie et les élèves s'amusent.

Patrick Jane acquiesce, racontant que dans l'ancien lycée où il était, rien n'avait été aussi distrayant.

-A part le bal de promo ou la soirée pour Halloween qui avait eu lieu une fois et moins bien que celle-ci. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réussite, oui, pour cette soirée ici. Riverdale a moins de moyen comparé où j'ai enseigné, sans vouloir vous vexer …..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne me vexe pas car c'est la vérité.

-Tant mieux. Mais je voulais dire que finalement c'est plus ou moins une question d'argent. Quand on voit le gymnase, le désignant de la main, j'en reste encore stupéfait. C'est dingue.

-Lorsqu'on le voit avec un regard différent, ça épate, je suis d'accord. Et avec un budget limité, quand on a de l'idée, avec une somme moindre, on trouve toujours pour embellir un gymnase.

Le professeur hoche la tête, lèvres collées sur le rebord du gobelet, buvant quelques gorgées supplémentaires, enchaînant par la suite sur cette réflexion.

-C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas profiter autant qu'eux. Ça donne envie de s'amuser encore plus.

-Il faut bien les surveiller.

-C'est vrai.

-On ne peut pas danser à tout va. Un peu comme ça. Surtout avec des élèves.

Le proviseur oriente à cette seconde son regard vers la cible qui se trouve déjà dans son collimateur, la forme de la bouche qui dessine un soulignement, celui-ci ne ressemblant non vraiment à un sourire sans trop pouvoir le définir. Toutefois, son expression laisse bien deviner un sous-entendu que mister Jane déchiffre.

-N'est-ce pas, Patrick?

L'enseignant baisse furtivement la tête, souriant nerveusement, comprenant la raison de son approche. L'appeler par son prénom comme souhaité antérieurement par lui-même, articulation appuyée sur, n'est pas de bonne augure de nouveau.

-C'est futé comme entrée en matière.

-Merci. Je l'avoue, j'avais très peu soif.

La directrice repose le gobelet sur la table, celui-ci légèrement entamé avant de réapproprier immédiatement son sérieux.

-Je n'ai plus l'impression de m'avoir fait bien comprendre la dernière fois après ce que j'ai vu.

-Si, si. Vous vous êtes fait très clairement comprendre. Inviter une élève à danser était purement innocent comme Kristina Frye avec Danny Ruskin.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez raccompagné l'élève avec qui vous avez dansé?

-Non.

Hightower fronce alors les sourcils sans se montrer autoritaire mais plutôt interrogative, interloquée de le voir réagir avec une telle désinvolture, la dépassant. Il la fixe ensuite, répétant ce qui avait été répété dans le bureau.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Non. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

Un sourire nerveux en coin cette fois apparaît, yeux levés au ciel, l'expression là qui révèle que ceci est fichtrement ridicule. "Teresa Lisbon a bien raison."

-Très bien, Patrick.

Le regard du proviseur se tourne de nouveau en direction de la piste et d'un air assuré, celle-ci le convoque.

-Lundi matin dans mon bureau durant l'interclasse. Ça vous va?

Sa tête se redirige vers le professeur qui la regarde une nouvelle fois, lui souriant insolemment, l'expression malicieuse.

-Ça me va très bien.

-Parfait.

Hightower lui renvoie un sourire de même nature, le frondeur ne baissant sa garde. La directrice repart du buffet, laissant l'indiscipliné finir son gobelet de coca quant à lui, donnant l'impression de se soucier tellement de cette convocation à ne pas prendre à la légère. Coooool! Ça sert aussi à ça les années 60.

* * *

Apparemment, à part Grace, personne d'autre n'a fait attention à leur amie qui a obtenu l'honneur de partager une danse et non ordinairement sur une chanson personnellement iconique.

La plupart vont à nouveau se restaurer un peu ou plus comme le grand gourmand tandis que miss privilégiée qui aurait fait plus d'une envieuse, principalement une, surtout, va à la rencontre de son petit ami qui a terminé son entrevue avec le coach. Le voir autant sourire aurait presque pu aveugler ses camarades tant il est rare qu'une quelconque joie vienne étirée un très large sourire, faisant apparaître ses mignonnes petites fossettes comme le pense la demoiselle.

A ce point là, qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi heureux, question posée par Teresa qui a conservé sa mine réjouie, éclatante.

-Tu vas pas le croire.

-Quoi donc?

-Le coach m'a dit qu'il voyait du potentiel dans mon jeu et m'a suggéré de tenter ma chance pour passer professionnel lors des prochaines sélections avec des recruteurs.

-Oh! Mais … Mais c'est géniale.

-Ouais.

L'adolescente prend Kimball dans les bras, contente pour lui, le félicitant, décontenancée légèrement cependant, prise au dépourvu par la nouvelle. Pas par égoïsme, seulement la crainte de l'éloignement. Celle-ci est subitement prise aussi d'appréhension, se disant de suite que ça risque de l'accaparer davantage dû aux entraînements plus intensifs, prendre évidemment sur son temps.

Toutefois, la jeune fille n'est pas du tout le genre non plus à refroidir des élans de bonheur, de surexcitation pour contrecarrer les plans qui propulseraient vers un avenir prometteur. C'est le type à soutenir et encourager malgré cette pointe au coeur un tantinet contrariante qui ne parvient néanmoins pas à gâcher sa sensation de flottement, dominant bien.

L'enlacement se rompt, Teresa étant une nouvelle fois invitée ensuite, la déclinant. Après ce slow qui l'habite, l'invitation est reportée temporairement, acceptant un peu plus tard pour un morceau de rock qui balance pas mal, vous mettant la tête à l'envers, au sens figuré bien sûr.

Lorsque ce sont plus que des mots, on a peine à les oublier et passer facilement à d'autres. Tout importe pourtant.


	25. Chapter 22

**Pour aujourd'hui, cadeau que vous pouvez ouvrir plus tard bien sûr, voici la suite où un nouveau personnage fait son entrée, plus développé par la suite. Comme on dit, les illusions s'envolent. Je vous laisse découvrir. ;)**

 **Merci encore les filles pour vos commentaires.**

 **Mammar, tu es toute pardonnée. -:p Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'intuition féminine trompe rarement. ;).**

 **A bientôt. :)**

 **P.S:** **Pour les lecteurs silencieux, si vous n'avez pas encore répondu au sondage, vous pouvez toujours, étant toujours en ligne sur mon profil. Il se peut qu'il soit enlevé le mois prochain. Et si vous voulez donner votre avis à propos de l'histoire, même court soit-il, ne vous gênez pas. Je le redis( ça me reprend juste là après avoir vu l'important nombre de vue de samedi dernier qui m'a stupéfait.) au cas où peut-être vous n'oseriez pas. Alors profitez-en, je vous retends la perche. ;)**

* * *

Tandis que tous dansaient avant que la soirée ne se termine, la sensation de la cool attitude s'émoussa rapidement. Le regard de mister Jane se figea dans le néant après quelques secondes, le gobelet tenu encore dans la main. En fin de compte, le détachement qui avait préservé le confort de l'esprit de Patrick Zuko, celui-ci s'est très très vite dissous, évincé par une légère contrariété, le laissant pensif.

Toujours une emmerdeuse pour perturber! La soirée s'acheva un peu plus tard, les parents attendant à l'extérieur dans leur voiture. A part deux danses avec Tamzin partagées, Danny resta isolé, son balai qui allait l'attendre demain matin afin de remplir sa part du nettoyage, n'étant seul.

La directrice, Kristina Frye et deux autres professeurs dont monsieur Jane, feraient également partie du service du grand ménage, plus raisonnable de procéder au rangement le dimanche. Privé de grasse matinée pour l'ado, Summer enviait juste pour se retrouver seulement en la présence du joli enseignant.

Pour nettoyer …. Qui envirait cette corvée?

Michelle pourquoi pas, mais non pour jouer à son tour les cendrillon évidemment. Un jeune prof de 25 ans, très mignon, ça va s'en dire, reçoit bien souvent, immédiatement, l'attention de groupies, même si ça ne dure qu'un temps. Reluquer parfois sans posséder un esprit tordu, fait partie là, des loisirs des adolescentes. Concernant Dannyllon, il s'en serait bien passé de nouveau. Allez, ooops! Au balai!

En sortant tous du gymnase, l'air étant un peu frisquet, naturellement, Kimball, sa veste récupérée, la pose sur les épaules de Teresa par un geste attentionné, tendre, n'échappant à cet instant à l'œil de papa Lisbon qui a tourné la tête au mauvais moment pour son unique fille. Cette galanterie masculine pourtant décente, déplaît quant à elle. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas assisté au slow de la soirée au risque de faire valser plus loin. La demoiselle étant occupée, ne pouvant remarquer le mécontentement, la plus grande contrariété qui anime son père subitement, ne se doute de ce qu'il l'attend.

A son tour, il a deviné sur le tard, hélas. Et plus de doute lorsque le plus du tout présumé petit copain enroule son bras autour de sa fille. Différence ethnique qui gêne? Non. Parce que c'est un garçon. Et quand on sort avec un garçon, automatiquement on ne voit pas que le flirt. Sortir avec quelqu'un ne peut pas être platonique. Sinon personne ne serait en couple. Ça arrangerait bien le père de Teresa. Quant aux frères de l'ado, ils sont encore plongés dans le jeu du gameboy. A leur âge, les garçons s'en moquent.

-Merci. Mais tu vas avoir froid.

-Non, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme lui répond avec douceur, posément, un petit sourire étiré, ayant plaisir à se montrer prévenant dû également à l'esprit en fête. Le comportement des deux tourtereaux est éloquent aux yeux de monsieur Lisbon. Sa main resserre le gilet noir de sa fille, celui-ci laissé sur le siège passager, ayant jugé précédemment que ça gâcherait en le portant, avant de descendre lors de son arrivée. Le gymnase s'est vite réchauffé de toute façon par l'activité dansante. Vraiment pas content le papa!

Le groupe d'amis en vient ensuite à s'exclamer de bonheur vis-à-vis de la soirée, surtout les filles, Tamzin faisant preuve de davantage de modération. Il se pourrait bien que Danny soit difficile à être relégué dans un classeur sur lequel serait inscrit; **Histoire Ancienne.** Le virus de la contrariété est venu toquer chez certains en forçant l'entrée qui lui était interdite. Les adjectifs comme; Génial, super bien, extra(ordinaire), sont récurrents pour définir cette immersion dans ce retour dans le temps. Ce qui ne leur a pas échappé, sont les danses partagées entre Patrick Jane et le proviseur, trouvant bizarre, amusés vu le caractère dissocié entre ces deux-là, mais bon, et Kristina Frye, ou rien ne fut à redire, ne trouvant que ça clochait. Patrick Jane, Jane, Jane, plein la bouche, principalement dans celle de Summer, ne se gênant pour s'extérioriser ce qui amuse Wayne et Kimball en plus réservé.

-Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu.

Les lèvres de Grace s'élargissent d'une manière juvénile puis spontanément, partage ce qu'elle a pu entrevoir. Une occasion de faire raler miss Edgecombe.

-Teresa a eu cette chance en tout cas.

Son amie est désignée du regard avant que Summer ne se tourne vers la principale privilégiée.

-Tu déconnes?! T'as dansé avec monsieur Jane?! Mais j'étais où moi pour avoir raté ça?!

-Top occupée à danser avec quelqu'un sans doute.

Ironiquement, Michelle dégaine sa réponse, le ton teinté de jovialité, taquinerie à l'égard de la copine qui s'exclame par un; Ha, ha, du même ton, revenant ensuite sur ce scoop sérieusement. Malgré leur réconciliation du début, lors de la rentrée de Summer à Riverdale, un genre de petits piques semble rester parfois comme si les filles continuaient à s'affronter, amicalement, sur un ring. C'est très curieux de le constater par moment. La compatibilité partielle domine, ne les empêchant pas à arriver à s'entendre toutefois.

-Non, mais sans blaguer. C'est vrai?

La chançarde hoche la tête pour confirmer, traitée alors de veinarde, lui demandant dans la foulée, quand. Lorsque le nom du slow est cité, miss été comprend pourquoi cette exclusivité en news a échappé à son champ de vision. Sur une telle chanson ou tous les faux-vrais couples sur la piste dansaient, impossible que le regard furte tant son pouvoir d'être transporté dans un univers parallèle est extrême.

-Ah! Ben ouais!

Les yeux de Summer s'écarquillent, n'en revenant pas du pot que son amie a eu. Ses propres mots. Pas de jalousie, l'enviant simplement.

-Mais c'est lui qui t'a invité?

-Tu crois que j'aurais été inviter un prof?

-Non. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je sais. esquissant un sourire timoré. Oui, oui, c'est lui.

La demoiselle répond, le timbre légèrement gêné, réservée, dû par son caractère pudique mais également, surtout par rapport à Kimball qui pourtant ne dit rien, ne pensant pas à mal excepté ce sentiment étrange envers le prof. Invité une élève? C'est bizarre. La pensée ne s'aventure pas plus loin, rappelant à son souvenir que leur professeur de littérature en a fait de même. Le jeune homme observe juste l'échange entre les deux bonnes copines, remarquant sa petite amie une peu mal à l'aise. Il faut le mettre sur le compte du tempérament de la jeune fille. Pour quoi d'autre?

-T'as un de ces bol!

Puis à ce moment, Tamzin quitte le petit cercle afin de rentrer à nouveau dans le gymnase, interpellée par Michelle et Grace, qui lui demande si elle a oublié quelque chose. L'air légèrement embarrassé, la jolie sorcière répond évasivement avant que la serviable Van pelt n'insiste.

-Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi au cas où tu aurais égaré …

-Non, non. Ça va aller.

Un minime sourire furtif s'étire sur la bouche de Tamzin, se hâtant à l'intérieur en même temps qu'une belle, grande jeune femme brune d'environ 24, 25 ans, aux cheveux un tantinet bouclés au carré, robe noire seyante, légèrement près du corps, l'allure élégante. Jamais vu auparavant.

A l'intérieur, le regard ciel bleuté de la jeune wiccane cherche hâtivement, de nouveau, repérant Danny en quelques secondes tandis que l'étrangère de l'établissement, n'y appartenant apparemment pas à moins d'avoir sauté un chapitre, cherche de son côté avant de trouver, le sourire resplendissant alors de satisfaction. Chacune s'approche en direction d'une personne en particulier mais une des deux se rétracte, stoppant l'initiative. Tamzin observe fugitivement Houdini puis décide de repartir sans se presser cette fois. Sage! Intérieurement, rien n'est réglé, la raison pour laquelle elle fait demi-tour. Oui, miss Dove y tient encore mais ne lui a pas totalement accordé son pardon. A quoi bon s'avancer en y réfléchissant?

Il n'en n'ai pas de même pour cette mystérieuse belle jeune femme qui vient à embrasser près du coin de la bouche, prenant directement la main de son petit ami, celui-ci contente de la voir. L'étrangère est instamment présentée à Kristina Frye qui lui sert l'autre main, toute souriante, le prof qui était juste avant en train de discuter. La ravissante brune mystérieuse n'a pas d'ailleurs manqué de demander si elle ne les dérangeait pas en pleine conversation, l'expression emplie d'amabilité ainsi qu'un brin enjôleuse. Bien sûr que non!

-Enchanté. Je suis Erica Flynn.

-Enchanté. Il m'a montré une photo de vous quand je l'ai interrogé sur sa vie privée.

-Ah! Il faut reconnaître que Patrick est assez secret à ce niveau. ne le prenant pas mal.

-En effet.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à parler comme une pie.

Chacune en sourit, le trio discutant par la suite brièvement avant que Frye ne parte, ayant inspiré de la sympathie auprès de la moitié du jeune enseignant qui en est ravie, acquiesçant.

-Elle a le don de le susciter.

-Je vois! son bien-aimé taquiné.

-Juste une collègue, bonne camarade que j'apprécie beaucoup, oui. J'avoue que le courant est passé de suite.

-Tu espères me faire enrager. plaisante-t-elle de nouveau.

-Il y a un peu de ça, ouais.

La jeune femme en sourit évidemment, lui adressant cette fois-ci un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Trop beau pour l'avoir cru célibataire. Pile à côté!

Ils sortent cinq minutes après que Tamzin ait rejoint le groupe, répondant avec empressement que finalement rien n'avait été oublié, désirant filer avec Summer pour que sa tante les raccompagne ce qui est entrepris en la prenant par le bras sans brutalité.

-Eh! Attends un peu.

-Elle nous attend.

-Bon, ok.

Miss Edgecombe salue leurs amis par un signe de la main comme la jeune sorcière d'ailleurs, marchant toutes deux ensuite vers l'emplacement où la voiture a été garée. Grace en vient à ce moment à se questionner comme chacun, sur la conduite étrangement soudaine de leur amie. Rigsby en va alors sans méchanceté de son commentaire, en bon taquin aussi. Une occasion cependant perdue pour se taire.

-Plus bizarre que d'habitude? J'trouve pas.

-Oh! Wayne.

-Ben quoi?

Grace lève les yeux au ciel sans lui en vouloir, le trouvant seulement lourd vis-à-vis de la personnalité hors norme de Tamzin.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

-Tu dois vraiment bien l'aimer.

Michelle en va de sa réplique, rendant le grand gaillard dans ses petits souliers. Miss Vega n'a fait que le taquiner à son tour sans trop nuancer toutefois le ton involontairement. Sa coloration naturelle qui peut déstabiliser. Pendant ce temps, Patrick Jane et sa petite amie s'avance quant à eux peu après vers le portillon de taille moyenne, laissé ouvert, saluant pareillement au passage, le groupe lui renvoyant de la main. Michelle et miss Van Pelt y vont bien sûr de leur commentaire, stupéfaites de voir de visu cette révélation à l'effet d'une bombe.

-Ben ça! Dommage que Summer ne le voit pas.

Un petit rictus réciproque s'affiche en coin de bouche, Craig présent, sans prendre partie, enroule son bras autour de l'épaule de la commentatrice, disposé à ouvrir le bec là.

A part pour cet autre scoop qui ferait la une du journal du lycée. ..

-Vous croyez quoi? Les profs ont une vie. le soulignant avec décontraction, détachement.

-Elle pensait que ça serait différent.

-Même moi. Michelle se solidarisant à Summer, posément, le pensant également bien sûr.

Pas indifférente non plus, tiens! Ça intéresse toujours les filles.

-De toute façon c'est un prof.

-Oh! Elle a dit ça de toute manière sans vraiment avoir l'oeil dessus.

-Elle aime bien quand même attirer l'attention et faire croire que.

-Euh! Un peu mais sans mal. On la connaît.

Grace revête un étirement de la bouche pour masquer sa contrariété à propos de la remarque considérée légèrement désobligeante dans celle de son petit copain, ce détachement qui se veut étudié, blessant. Et Wayne apprécie encore moins le monsieur parfait, le fusillant, le regard baissé sans que quiconque ne remarque à cet instant sauf Kimball dont l'attention s'est portée machinalement vers son pote. L'antipathie s'accroît.

"C'est réellement qu'un sale con ce type! Comment Grace peut sortir avec?"

Il n'est pas le seul. L'amour ne s'explique pas. Seules Michelle et Teresa gardent le regard fixé sur ce couple surprise avant que miss Vega ne détourne également sa curiosité, laissant son amie en mode observation. La jeune fille éprouve à cette seconde comme de la trahison, complètement idiote, étant bien consciente de ce sentiment absurdement ridicule. Néanmoins, la déception est plus redoutable, ne parvenant là à ne l'expliquer. Vraiment stupide!

"Ça va pas la tête! C'était une simple danse. Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Je divague sec. Allez, reprends-toi!"

Le regard de Kimball se dirige à cette seconde vers sa petite amie qui suit sa ligne de vision sans s'en mêler. Quoi penser? Étonné aussi, le prenant à la légère, ce sentiment étrange revenant à la charge sans véritablement le comprendre. C'est pas important. Summer aurait été déçue, pas de doute! Les filles qui craquent un peu le sont tout le temps.

* * *

Les amis se séparent deux minutes plus tard, ne pouvant trop faire patienter les parents. Teresa remet la veste à Kimball, l'embrassant sur la joue, le jeune homme comprenant qu'elle ne désire pas que son père ne sache quoi que ce soit, compréhensif. Mais la main posée au bas du dos ne trompe encore pas. Chacun s'engage à regagner la voiture parentale respective, Grace embrassant Graig sans gêne, un baiser chaste cependant qui n'aurait pas de conséquence de la part de monsieur Amos Van Pelt, jusqu'à bien sûr une certaine limite aussi. Et en assistant à l'échange du baiser, Wayne gémit de nouveau à distance avant de monter dans la voiture de sa mère qui s'empresse de lui demander comment c'était. Et tout en contemplant la belle, il fournit une réponse brève mais néanmoins digne de tout importance.

-Super.

Mon dieu qu'il peut en être amoureux! Que s'en est attendrissant.

Lorsque Teresa rejoint à son tour le véhicule de son père, s'installe, enclenchant la ceinture de sécurité, celui-ci lui demande à son tour comment était la soirée, l'air neutre, voix monocorde contrairement aux autres parents, un tantinet renfrogné. L'adolescente en le décelant met ça sur le compte de l'agacement, ses frères étant à cet instant en train de se quereller à nouveau pour le jeu. Avec réactivité, d'une manière brusque, monsieur Lisbon arrache le gameboy des mains, les gamins se taisant d'un coup. Suivant le mouvement du bras de son père, l'adolescente formule quant à elle une réponse succincte, sa tonalité ne divulguant rien de son enchantement.

-C'était bien.

La voiture démarre, le trajet se faisant dans un silence pesant, inconfortable tout le long. Une nouvelle fois, personne ne bronche. Arrivés plus tard à la maison, il ordonne à Tommy, Stan, James sans hausser la voix, de monter, obéissant tout en jetant un œil groupé en direction de leur grande sœur, anxieux. Quand Teresa et son père se retrouvent seuls, celui-ci lui demande qui est ce garçon.

-Quel garçon?

-Celui qui t'a prêté la veste.

Le sang de l'adolescente se glace, prenant peur à son tour. Avec naturel, réussissant à reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

-Un copain, pourquoi?

-J'ai pas eu tellement l'impression que c'était un simple copain.

-Mais si, je te promets.

Son père la fixe durant trois secondes avant de la déstabiliser par sa perspicacité.

-Tu me mens.

-Mais non. C'est vraiment un copain.

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu me dis, Teresa.

La jeune fille ravale imperceptiblement face au papa qui couve une colère froide, celle-ci priant qu'elle n'éclate pas. Et droit dans les yeux, le mensonge est confirmé avec conviction comme si l'ado lui tenait tête pour sa propre protection légitime, justifiée.

-Je te certifie que c'est un copain.

-T'as tout intérêt, ma fille.

Le cœur de Teresa se met à palpiter, priant encore pour qu'il l'intime de regagner sa chambre à son tour, la prière s'exauçant.

-Monte.

Le gilet dans la main, sans lui remettre quant à lui, l'emprise du poing le resserre fermement, la jeune fille comprenant que son père se contient, les yeux vibrant d'une vive appréhension comme se recevoir une gifle par exemple. Cependant, le passage à l'acte n'est pas entrepris, le père ne se le permettant pas heureusement. Après cette soirée merveilleuse, un baffe abîmerait cet enchantement.

"Ne me bousille pas le plaisir que je vis."

Rien ne se gâte et Teresa regagne sa chambre sans heurt, le coeur affolé, se régularisant petit à petit.

Une heure après, dans son lit, le casque sur les oreilles, elle se met à écouter More Than Words, revisionnant la danse ainsi que tous les moments fabuleux de ce soir. Et son esprit échappe à toute cette fichue réalité, parfois merdique, se rappelant des mots de Summer, lorsque son amie est en colère contre l'existence, le monde, ayant bien raison. La demoiselle s'endort quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur heureux. Sensation plus forte qui remporte sur le comportement de papa.

Invaincue contre toute crainte.


	26. Chapter 23

**Hello,**

 **Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Il se peut qu'il y en ait un second aussi cette semaine pour mettre à jour sans trop de retard. Peut-être demain mais pas sûr ou dimanche. Ça sera la surprise. ;) Merci aux filles, encore pour suivre également l'histoire, vos appréciations, enthousiasme. Loulouisetta, FunnySparrow, Mammar1998: Le romantisme plein nez s'approche doucement mais sûrement et bientôt. Hahah!**

 **Sur ce ce , je vous laisse et à très bientôt. :) Bonne lecture.**

 **PS: Une note à lire à la fin du chapitre pour la musique sur ce chapitre, scène avec Danny Ruskin. Si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps pour.**

* * *

Le nettoyage du dimanche aurait pu remplacer une activité de deux heures de sport selon Danny, par le maniement actif du balai. Tous n'avaient vraiment pas chômé jusqu'en début d'après-midi, leur tardant réciproquement d'en finir avec, comme Houdini était l'unique responsable du balayage ainsi que le lavage du parquet du gymnase. Il fut à trois reprises guidé dans des coins où il avait omis de passer un coup de balai. Ou bien par le ras-le-bol, un peu fatigué.

Etre présent à 9h00 du matin, ça fait lever tôt. Surtout quand on ne s'endort pas immédiatement, son esprit s'étant mis à ressasser dans son lit, allongé encore habillé, mains derrière la tête. Le regard rivé au plafond, Danny se sentit tout d'un coup, brutalement abandonné. Malgré l'affection portée envers sa tante, son oncle, reconnaissant de s'occuper de lui. Ses parents arrivait à lui manquer, surtout sa sœur, très proches tous deux.

Communiquer avec eux trois fois dans le mois, lui paraît peu d'autant que la communication ne dure que dix minutes à tout casser comme il se le dit une fois qu'il raccroche. Cependant, étant forains, le jeune homme en reste indulgent, sachant ce que c'est. Il en a eu l'expérience. Alors….

* * *

 **Welcome to your life.**  
 _Bienvenue dans votre vie_

 **There's no turning back.**  
 _Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière._

 **Even while we sleep**  
 _Même pendant que nous dormons_

 **We will find you**  
 _Nous vous trouverons_

 **Acting on your best behaviour**  
 _En train de tenter de vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour_

 **Turn your back on mother nature.**  
 _De tourner le dos à mère nature._

 **Everybody wants to rule the world.**  
 _Tout le monde veut gouverner le monde._

 **It's my own design.**  
 _Ceci est ma propre vision._

 **It's my own remorse.**  
 _Ceci est mon propre regret._

 **Help me to decide.**  
 _Aidez moi à décider._

 **Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure**  
 _Aidez moi à profiter de la liberté et du plaisir_

 **Nothing ever lasts forever.**  
 _Rien ne dure jamais éternellement._

 **Everybody wants to rule the world.**  
 _Tout le monde veut gouverner le monde._

 **There's a room where the light won't find you.**  
 _Il y a une pièce où la lumière ne vous trouvera pas._

 **Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down.**  
 _Gardez espoir tandis que les murs s'effondrent sur eux même._

 **When they do I'll be right behind you.**  
 _Quand ils tombent, je serais bien à vos cotés._

 **So glad we've almost made it.**  
 _Si heureux nous l'avons presque fait._

 **So sad they had to fade it.**  
 _Si triste ils ont dû laisser tomber._

 **Everybody wants to rule the world.**  
 _Tout le monde veut gouverner le monde. ..._

* * *

Une chanson qui lui trottait à ce moment dans la tête en distillant sa musique, en live en reprise. D'où venait-elle? Ce n'était pas une manifestation musicale pour juste passer le temps dans son cerveau. Bien significatif. Lui, souhaitait reconquérir l'amitié de ses amis, se sentant comme un adolescent des années 80 délaissé, se disant que rien ne changeait lors d'une décennie suivante.

La tête dans un ciel bleu nuit étoilé se projetant sur le plafond de sa chambre, les petites astres de diamant s'était placés à une vitesse étourdissante. Le ciel fictif était devenu à cette seconde un tourniquet à vous donner la nausée. Même son imagination en était perturbée. Avoir cette image qui le rendait serein, avait perdu de son super pouvoir ce soir-là. Supervision n'était pas d'attaque.

Les deux fois, ce fut de la part du proviseur pour lui rappeler de chasser la saleté par ici, par là. Puis la seconde, fut monsieur Jane, ou bizarrement, l'ado ne marmonna pas derrière son dos pour le critiquer, obéissant. L'esprit amorphe, aucun risque pour que des piques soient dirigés contre le prof, qui fut lui-même étonné.

" _Pour être puni, il est drôlement bien puni_."

Rien n'avait échappé à sa vue d'observateur, voyant que ses amis dans l'ensemble n'était pas encore prêt à signer l'armistice.

A cet instant, en le regardant, Patrick Jane ressent une légère empathie à son égard, décidant toutefois de rester cette fois à sa place d'une manière déterminée. Vu que la véritable nature reprend toujours le dessus lorsque la forme morale redomine, l'enseignant juge que ce serait une erreur de faire preuve de trop de gentillesse.

Sa prudence lui conseille donc de rester neutre, son intuition ne l'ayant jamais trop éconduit. Alors chacun sa tâche et le gymnase sera, sans traîner, bien nettoyé, sol rutilant. Trop bon, trop …. Bon. Le nettoyage, rangement s'effectuèrent dans la tranquillité sans que Houdini ne sourcille. Lorsqu'il rentra, celui-ci rattrapa le peu de sommeil de la veille, s'accordant une bonne sieste durant deux heures au moins. Etre pro du balai fatigue.

Pendant le nettoyage le lieu du ménage avait été impavide mais au sein du lycée, le jeune enseignant en ce lundi matin se souvint que la convocation tenait toujours. Si un élève n'y échappait pas, un professeur encore moins. Si pour la première, Hightower s'était montrée légèrement compréhensive, indulgente, ayant récidivé, la directrice n'allait pas manqué à son devoir de bien lui faire comprendre en mettant de gros points sur les fameux i.

Durant l'interclasse, l'enseignant se représente alors au bureau, toque, entrant après que la permission ait été donnée. Il s'assoit directement, sentant immédiatement que le proviseur ne désire pas perdre de temps, allant droit au but.

-Bien.

-J'ai comme un air de déjà vu.

Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce après avoir pris la parole d'une manière légèrement insolente, ce ton désinvolte dont elle commence à avoir un peu l'habitude sans tellement le tolérer. Mains posées sur chaque accoudoir avant que son attitude décontracte ne soit subitement freinée par celle autoritaire de Hightower.

-Monsieur Jane, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sérieuse.

-Ah! Ce n'est plus Patrick. Vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps.

-Bon. Très bien! Dorénavant, je souhaiterais que vous gardiez vos distances en vous conduisant comme un simple professeur qui ne sympathise avec les élèves comme un copain.

-Pardon?

Celui-ci affiche alors un air de stupéfaction, trouvant l'accusation exagérée. Sa décontraction s'envole brusquement.

-Attendez. A vous entendre, on a l'impression que je ne me prends mon statut d'enseignant au sérieux. Et copain avec, c'est quand même enfler la vérité. Vous y allez fort, je trouve.

-Vous ne m'avez rien prouvé dans ce sens. Et ce n'est pas une impression.

La tête du prof dodeline, haussant brièvement les sourcils, le regard se détournant à ce moment sur le côté.

-Ça me vexe un peu.

-Monsieur Jane. Ne faites pas l'enfant.

Hightower esquisse à son égard un minime étirement des lèvres, percevant à travers, le petit simulateur qui est assis face à elle avant de reprendre la discussion sérieusement.

-J'aimerais réellement que vous preniez en compte cette requête.

-Ça ressemble à un ordre surtout.

-Aussi.

La directrice détourne furtivement son tour le regard, le fixe de nouveau et ce qui s'y lit s'avère plus qu'un conseil avisé en effet.

-Est-ce bien clair cette fois-ci?

-Euh! Oui. Je pense que oui. Très clair même.

La désinvolture perd davantage de son assurance avant que l'enseignant ne se lève et quitte le bureau sans n'avoir rien rajouté. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus sévère encore une fois. Cependant, rien qu'à l'expression emplie de détermination pour entreprendre n'importe quelle action en cas de dérogation aux règles, il avait perçu également que le proviseur n'était pas du genre à faire l'impasse sur quoi que ce soit. Se disant qu'il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau sans trop en être contrarié là, il repart en direction de la cour, croisant quelques secondes plus tard Summer qui sort des toilettes. L'extravertie jeune fille le salue, le sourire apparaissant très large à cet instant.

-Bonjour monsieur Jane. Vous allez bien?

-Oui, oui. répondant avec un salut de la main en même temps, à nouveau peu expansif. La miss s'en contente avec joie en voyant ce sourire s'ébaucher.

-Elle était super la soirée, hein, monsieur?

-Ah! Ça. C'est sûr.

L'enseignant affiche un air plus expressif en répondant à la remarque appréciative, la voix teintée d'égayement. Pas prêt d'oublier encore. Celui-ci ne s'attarde pas, ne s'arrêtant pas même une fraction de seconde, de crainte qu'un œil espion ne rapporte que sa conduite de copain continue de défier celle de la bienséance. Mais principalement dû à s'être senti un tantinet refroidi de nouveau sans que ne se détecte au premier radar. Elle le regarde poursuivre son chemin, maintenant la largesse de sa bouche en le détaillant de dos, le trouvant de plus en plus craquant.

De retour peu après auprès de ses camarades, situés aujourd'hui près de l'une des portes ouverte de l'établissement, assis par terre, Summer sautille, certains se demandant ce qui a augmenté sa bonne humeur. C'est l'effet qui subsiste depuis la soirée.

-J'ai croisé monsieur Jane.

-Ah! D'où ton immense sourire. T'as bien de la chance.

-T'es de mauvais poil ou quoi?

Le moral quant à lui en berne, Wayne se lève, répondant par un non, le regard fuyant avant d'aller voir ailleurs. La miss se montre un peu déconcertée à ce moment vis-à-vis du comportement de monsieur le géant, mettant cette humeur grincheuse sur le compte de son statut d'amoureux frustré.

-Eh! Bien! Ça l'arrange pas. Il devrait se déclarer. Ça le rendrait moins maussade à mon avis.

-C'est pas ça.

L'attention de chacun se tourne à cette seconde en direction de Kimball qui semble être bien informé.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est à cause de son père.

Connaissant l'essentiel le concernant, Summer rend sa gaiété plus sobre.

-D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ils ont reçu un coup de fil ce matin très tôt pour les avertir qu'il avait été relâché après le braquage qu'il a commis.

-Il a été en prison pendant combien de temps? questionne Michelle, le ton neutre, n'empêchant que ce genre d'histoire lui fasse peur, qui cause en général un malaise.

Fréquenté quelqu'un qui a un parent criminel peut défaire tout lien. Toutefois, Wayne n'a rien à craindre de ce côté. Si son père était présent au bercail, certainement que des distances auraient été prises, faisant fuir, ne pouvant trop en vouloir. Même si l'enfant n'y est pour rien, ça effraie que le papa soit une crapule. Les amis l'ont été également au début mais au fur et à mesure, apprenant à le connaître, sentant que Wayne était un bon gars, ne détenant ce type de chromosome. La confiance s'installa solidement par la suite.

Le jeune homme ne ferait jamais courir aucun danger à quiconque. Ses affaires sont les siennes, un point commun entre eux tous.

-Cinq ans.

-C'est pas beaucoup.

-Ouais mais il a eu des circonstances atténuantes paraît-il.

-Il a tiré sur personne alors?

-Non. Je crois que c'est pour ça.

-Je comprends. Le pauvre! C'est dur.

Michelle ainsi que les autres acquiescent face à l'empathie de Summer. Plus tellement égayée suite à cette nouvelle pour partager son agréable surprise d'avoir croiser le jeune prof. Néanmoins, juste après avoir demandé s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose, Kimball répondit seulement de se comporter normalement ainsi que le laisser venir si il le voulait. Miss Vega enchaîne à ce moment, le ton encore neutre, s'adressant à sa meilleure ennemie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire au fait?

-Oh! Non. Laissez tomber. C'est pas important.

-Dis-nous.

Un sourire nerveux s'esquisse sans remettre en premier plan sa joie, jugeant que ça serait mal placé, son élan pleine d'ardeur spontanée refroidi à son tour suite à cette confidence.

-J'ai juste croisé monsieur Jane tout à l'heure.

-Et?

-Non. Je lui ai seulement demandé s'il allait bien et que la soirée avait été super. Il m'a fait un salut de la main pour dire bonjour aussi et a trouvé la soirée super aussi.

-Echange banal, quoi!

-T'es pas rabat-joie des fois?!

-Oh! Peut-être.

Michelle fait évidemment preuve d'une ironie mesurée, se rattrapant, le timbre amical.

-Allez! Je vais pas refréner le plaisir que t'as eu.

-Ça serait hypocrite.

Kimball la pointe rapidement, élargissant un sourire fugitif à son égard, ne contredisant pas.

-Ouais. Ca serait très hypocrite. En parlant d'hypocrisie ….

Michelle se met alors à fixer Summer, petit sourire en coin avant de grimacer.

-Quoi?

-Si on te le dit pas, là tu vas pas apprécier.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Allez, crachez le morceau.

-Ok.

Miss Vega se lance sans s'être concertée avec Kimball ou Teresa qui lui laissent le champ libre.

-Quand vous êtes parties avec Tamzin, je dirais cinq, six minutes après peut-être, y réfléchissant en même temps sur la durée, monsieur Jane est sorti du gymnase …

-Et? la demoiselle impatiente de le savoir.

-Il était pas seul. Sa petite amie est venue le chercher.

L'expression du joli été transparaît sans se contenir de l'ahurissement à cet instant ainsi qu'une grande déception.

-Oh! Ben non! Merde! Il est pas célibataire?

-Hélas.

-J'aurais cru. Qu'est-ce je suis déçue!

-De toute façon ça change quoi qu'il le soit ou pas? C'est un prof. Faut arrêter de fantasmer.

Kimball le rappelle comme un sage moralisateur, l'adolescente n'étant pas une idiote.

-Mais je sais, mais ça gâche. Moi, ça me stimulait pour le cours de chimie. … Bon, d'accord! Maintenant ça va pas autant me passionner.

-C'est pas grave. T'as qu'à l'ignorer. Fais comme s'il était toujours. Et puis Kimball a raison. De toute manière c'est un prof. On en a conscience. Moi, je vois pas ou serait le mal après tout.

-Vous êtes pas un peu folles toutes les deux?!

Michelle se lève, l'admettant.

-Ouais. Ça se pourrait. Ça rend les cours moins barbants parfois. Laisses-nous rêver un peu. La réalité est tellement chiante.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Mais il y a des limites.

Le jeune homme leur adresse un bref sourire amusé, Miss Vega partant à son tour avec Summer, bras autour du cou, comme deux complices, rêveuse d'une image intacte conservée de l'enseignant. Si ça peut augmenter la note.

Tandis que les groupies s'éloignent, Kimball va de son commentaire en toute amitié.

-Tes copines sont dingues.

Teresa lui adresse alors quant à elle une insignifiante tape au bras, simulant son indignation.

-On ne critique pas mes copines. Et ce sont les tiennes aussi.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, non?

-Ouais, c'est ça!

Son bras s'enroule ensuite autour de son irréprochable petit ami, l'embrassant sagement sur la bouche à l'abri de regards familiers. Une fois les lèvres libérées, celui-ci reste encore amusé par ces réactions de lycéennes, orientant alors la tête vers la droite.

Les filles se comprennent. Quand on est ado, pourquoi se montré sérieux voire rigide? A quoi cela servirait d'être un adolescent? Oui, du rêve!

Miss Lisbon, de son côté, n'a pas cessé d'y repenser durant une partie du week-end. La déception de Summer la replonge momentanément dans ses pensées. Stupide, oui.

* * *

 ***Paroles de la chanson disponible sur cocinnellenet: _Everybody Wants To Rule The World_. Si vous voulez écouter la version que j'ai prise car j'aime beaucoup ce groupe. C'est Incubus, d'ailleurs leur musique sera quasiment présente dans la fanfiction car ça correspond très bien je trouve. Allez sur Youtube et tapez le nom de la chanson et celui du groupe. Vous me direz si vous aimez. C'est en live. Moi en tout cas, j'aime.;)**


	27. Chapter 24

**Rebonjour,**

 **Qui l'aurait cru! Je ne pensais pas posté cet autre chapitre aujourd'hui comme je l'ai dit hier. Je suis contente, c'est fait. Celui-ci est plus court que le précédent mais révèle une suite la fin qui risque d'être amusant pour eux. La suite bientôt et en attendant, cadeau rapide avec ce nouveau chapitre. Comme c'est rapproché, prenez votre temps, rien ne presse. :)**

* * *

Avant que l'interclasse ne prenne fin au bout de six minutes, pendant que Grace recoule en retrait avec Craig, Tamzin se retrouve par surprise confronté face à Danny qui purge encore sa peine de reclus. Toutefois, depuis ces deux danses partagées ensemble, ne pas pouvoir éclaircir cette zone d'ombre le tarabuste. _Elle m'aime, elle m'aime plus_? Il désire le savoir.

-Oh.

Un plat effet de surprise anime la frimousse de la jolie sorcière, tentant de contrôler ses émotions en tout état de cause excepté sa spontanéité qui n'a pas été bridée.

-Faut qu'on parle.

-Et de quoi? feintant les ignorantes, l'air indifférent, au bord du dédain.

Un comportement qui lui sert de protection.

-J'veux savoir. On est ensemble, on l'est plus?

-Respire. Tu sembles un peu excité.

Un conseil prodigué par un calme olympien et déroutant.

-Faut que je sache.

La jeune fille ne répond pas, recommençant à marcher d'un pas lent tandis que l'impatient de 17 ans se montre insistant, voulant à tout prix le savoir.

-Me laisse pas comme ça.

-Si j'ai dansé avec toi c'est parce que j'avais pitié. C'est tout.

-T'as eu pitié!?

Danny s'arrête, déconcerté par cette vérité mensongère qui le blesse, le surprenant par la même occasion. La croit-elle? Ses pas reprennent le rythme, rattrapant sa petite …. Amie? Il ne sait plus quoi.

-J'te crois pas une seconde. On a dansé deux danses. La pitié ça compte pour un. Mais deux. Tu te fous de moi, là!

-Crois ce que tu veux.

Tamzin presse alors le pas, interpellée immédiatement, ce qui fait briser à ce moment son attitude passive. Par ce bref éclat de voix, la plupart des élèves se retournent vers les deux ex-tourtereaux, jetant un froid qui ne dure pas très longtemps. Les ados passent vite à autre chose bien souvent.

-Sarah! l'appelant par son vrai prénom.

Cette identité étant morte pour celle-ci, tous le sachant, cette faute la met en rogne. Si posée, circonspecte, la colère dévaste ses qualités.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Ce n'est pas moi! Je te l'interdis! Et fiche-moi la paix, c'est fini entre nous!

Face à cette réaction vive, à l'écoute de ces paroles qui l'enfoncent peu après davantage dans la déprime, Danny se retrouve à cette seconde désarçonné, complètement immobile dans la cour. Lui qui désirait obtenir des explications, elles ont été expulsées d'une manière douloureusement abrupte. Encore un très mauvais jour pour le jeune homme. De son côté, Teresa n'avait rien rapporté de l'air intimidant qu'avait pris son père à son égard, concernant Kimball par son comportement attentionné avec elle. Son petit ami protecteur n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. La demoiselle garde les secrets du foyer sans s'épancher. Endurer au lieu de se confier, se disant; " _Qu'est-ce que ça changerait_?"

* * *

-Eh! Les amoureux. Respirez un peu.

Grace esquisse un sourire spontané, les joues légèrement rosies, ne prenant du tout mal la réflexion taquine de Summer qui fait un crochet par là en compagnie de Michelle.

Tout en s'éloignant de leur amie, celle-ci restant enlacée dans les bras de Craig, le monsieur perfection les suit du regard, le sourire en coin, y allant à nouveau de son commentaire.

-Toujours quelque chose à redire. Le jour ou elle se mêlera de ses affaires, on sera en demi-finale.

-Oh! C'est pas méchant. C'était juste pour rigoler.

-Ouais. Mais je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser tranquillement.

-Aah! s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse, élargissant son sourire de plus belle ainsi que O'Laughlin.

-Alors je te pardonne.

Un second baiser se pose sur la bouche de la gracieuse jeune fille sans que cela ne frôle la suffocation.

La sonnerie retentit deux minutes plus tard, les lycéens ne traînant dans la cour. Et après cette interclasse, nos chers terminales se dirigent par la suite en salle de chimie où les attend monsieur Jane. On peut dire que son entrevue avec l'adjudant chef de l'établissement a eu de son petit impact sur son esprit.

Les élèves s'installent dans un calme moyen, papotant tandis que Danny s'avance comme un poids mort jusqu'à sa chaise, dépité.

-Allez, pressez-vous un peu.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Ah! Vous avez réussi à vous dessouder.

Grace adresse une grimace à Summer qui en sourit très largement tout en ouvrant son sac à dos, le posant ensuite à terre.

Peu à peu, les élèves en viennent à se taire, se focalisant sur le prof, celui-ci prêt à débuter le cours. Au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'il est en train de parler, son regard dévie en direction de Houdini qui semble s'ennuyer, se morfondant surtout vu son expression flagrante. Un ado à la ramasse.

-Danny! …. Danny!

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, apparemment dans ses rêveries, zieutant vers Tamzin. Autant hausser le son qui est presque au point de faire trembler les murs en tapant sur son bureau. Très étonnant, ne faisant partie de son action comportementale. L'enseignant en fait sursauter plus d'un.

-Monsieur Ruskin!

Danny se tourne brusquement en direction du professeur, bien réveillé face au maître du cours, souriant avec malice. Là, on le reconnaît bien. Quoique …. .

-Allô, la terre, vous me recevez? Ah! Vous revenez parmi nous j'ai l'impression. Bien. Bon! Je comprends qu'il est plus intéressant pour vous de dériver vos yeux vers votre camarade, désignant la jeune wiccane, l'air espiègle, mais je vous conseille de vous montrer attentif si vous ne voulez pas vous sentir largué plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

A cette observation comprise à double sens par l'adolescent dû à ce qui vient de se produire antérieurement, le rêveur mal en point reprend du poil de la bête, engageant les hostilités. Rien qu'en ayant prononcé ces mots, les proches de Danny devine que l'enseignant a fait une grave erreur en se montrant audacieusement impertinent. Aïe, aïe, aïe!

Tamzin fixe alors son regard sur les deux rivaux, craignant du répondant de Houdini. Celui-ci aurait pu rester en totale léthargie, répondant juste; _Je viens d'être largué justement_. En temps normal, cela aurait fait rire toute la classe. Mais vu la conjoncture actuelle, rien n'aurait été moins sûr. Au lieu de ce type de réaction, le jeune prodige se rebiffe un tantinet. C'est pas le jour!

Vont-ils s'affronter à coup de magie ou comment démystifier ses secrets?

-J'ai pas besoin de conseil et de vous encore moins, m'sieur.

Son animosité se colore à travers son timbre de voix particulièrement très hostile à l'égard du prof. Ça risque de chauffer!

Patrick Jane s'appuie ensuite contre son bureau, mains croisées, en venant à lui faire une proposition surprenante. Les méthodes de l'enseignant ne sont pas du tout conventionnel, manipulant bien cependant.

-Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Si vous vous en moquez, la porte est là. Pointée du doigt. C'est à vous de voir. Vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre, c'est votre choix. Si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez partir.

Cette offre est présentée calmement, posément à la surprise générale.

-Allez-y. Je ne dirais rien.

-C'est un piège, c'est ça?

-Non. Pas du tout. A vous de décider.

-Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver chez le proviseur. J'reste ici.

-D'accord. Alors essayez de suivre le cours.

L'ado lève alors les yeux au ciel, l'expression signalant son désintérêt envers les sciences ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu sous les yeux d'un clairvoyant.

-Cette matière est chiante, n'est-ce pas?

Certains élèves laissent échapper un gloussement, surpris par les façons de leur professeur. Par chance, la bouche de Wayne se décrispe, souriant nerveusement. Ah! Ça détend même si c'est juste pour une seconde. A prendre ou à laisser. Il prend. Toujours adossé contre le bureau, bras croisés, Patrick Jane décontenance légèrement l'audience dans son intégralité y compris bien sûr Danny qui ne sait, comment y répondre, subitement pris de court.

-Ben …

-Ben … le prof le singeant verbalement comme un nais.

-Vous voulez proposez autre chose. .. Des fois.

Le lycéen est à ce moment défié, galvanisé par, soudainement, avant de souligner un rictus narquois après quelques secondes.

-Ouais. J'en ai peut-être un.

L'enseignant le jauge, souriant malicieusement, donnant cette impression de vouloir jouer.

-On vous écoute.


	28. Chapter 25

**Hello les amis,**

 **Encore une fois, je ne pensais pas posté là, que ça serait plus tard cette semaine. Pour ce chapitre, le défi de la magie n'est pas finie, une petite suite dans le prochain et je crois que ce que vous attendez, arrive soit dans prochain chapitre ou le second au moment de la Saint-Valentin. Surprise, surprise donc. ;)**

 **Encore merci à Mammar, Funny Sparrow, Loulouisetta de suivre, réagir à l'histoire. Ça représente beaucoup même si c'est un loisir. :) Ça motive. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Et si on faisait sortir un lapin d'un chapeau, m'sieur?

-Expliquez. se montrant intrigué par la manière de proposer ce que son élève à en tête.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de magie?

-De quelle genre?

-A vous de voir.

L'enseignant étire un sourire nerveux, regardant autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment. On n'a rien sous la main qui servirait comme instrument de magie.

-Vous avez pas de cartes sur vous, m'sieur? Ou une caisse en bois, hein! Abracadabra.

Face à l'expression expressive effrontée du jeune homme, Patrick Jane baisse furtivement la tête avant d'émettre sa perspicacité.

-Ok. Je vois ou vous voulez en venir. Ça vous plairait d'être enfermé dans une caisse juste pour que ça me porte encore du tort.

-Non. C'est pas vraiment ça. Je m'ennuie juste, vous avez raison.

Danny fait alors preuve de provocation, l'impertinence étant son doux, heureux pastant, un égal à son professeur qui ne compte pas se laisser intimider par.

-Très bien. Improvisons! Après tout la chimie représente un mélange de magie. Pourquoi ne pas relever un défi?

Les deux hommes étirent chacun un sourire malicieux, se jaugeant de nouveau. Les élèves les regardent, se demandant si cette confrontation va tourner court ou bien s'ils vont assister à un combat de magicien. Aucune riposte verbale n'est clamée, disposés éventuellement à être divertis. On ne refuse pas de la distraction en cours. Comme c'est chiant!

-Je vais tenter de lire dans vos pensées grâce aux cartes.

Chacun dans la salle se regarde, sourcils froncés, se questionnant. " _Comment peut-on lire dans la tête des gens_? _N'importe quoi_!"

-Ah, ouais! Comment vous allez faire, m'sieur?

-Je vais vous montrer.

Le prof s'empresse alors d'aller chercher un jeu de cartes rangé dans sa besace, le jeune prodige ne se gênant pas à ce moment d'aller de son commentaire.

-Vous avez des cartes avec vous?

-Oui. répond-t-il en redressant la tête. C'est utile si on veut y jouer. un ton ironique ajouté

-Entre profs.

-C'est ça. Bon! Allonz-y!

L'enseignant sort à cet instant les cartes de l'emballage, les mélangeant ensuite adroitement tel un joueur de poker sous certains yeux déjà admiratifs. Il s'avance sans tarder vers Dannydini, lui présente l'éventail de cartes face cachée puis lui demande d'en choisir une.

-Comme ça?!

-Oui.

-Ok. l'air narquois.

L'adolescent en prend une au milieu, la retourne, Patrick Jane lui demandant de lui remettre après avoir réuni le paquet.

-Le 7 de cœur. Pas mal! Même intéressant.

-Ah, ouais? Et en quoi? J'connais ce tour. Il est pratiqué dans les fêtes foraines. Désolé, mais j'pense pas être impressionné par ce qui est un tour basique. Je risque de casser votre trip.

Le prof sourit, insistant.

-Jouez le jeu. Après tout c'est votre idée.

-Essayez de m'impressionner alors. Je vais peut-être changer d'avis.

-Je crois.

Le regard empli de certitude déstabilise un tantinet le jeune homme plus autant certain d'une non mise au point de cette maîtrise.

-Vos parents sont forains? C'est ça?

-Oui.

-Comment oublier! C'est pas commun.

Le prof le fixe de nouveau, petit sourire esquissé, celui-ci plein de malice, révélant sa lecture à froid, en tombant plus que bien. La carte est alors collée sur le front du prof, face cachée, yeux ensuite fermés, jouant à merveille le jeu du devin avec concentration.

-En ce moment vous êtes en plein pessimisme, une situation compliquée qui vous travaille beaucoup et vous vous dites comment vous allez vous en sortir, si ce n'est pas trop tard. Vous en êtes presque malade d'avoir déçu quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour vous et qui est très proche. Une jeune fille.

Patrick Jane ouvre les yeux, retire la carte de son front, le fixant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

-Pfff! C'est des conneries ça.

-Non. Je suis bien tombé à mon avis.

Mister Ruskin perd à cette seconde un peu de son impertinence assurée, davantage déstabilisé par ces révélations. Il se rassoit, se demandant comment il a pu percevoir ses pensées très personnelles, ne pouvant le savoir. " _Il est fort, très fort, il faut l'admettre_."

Le jeune prof s'avance par la suite vers la rangée où se concentre le groupe d'amis puis s'arrête à la hauteur de Grace qui tente d'éviter de croiser le regard de l'enseignant en espérant ne pas être ciblée.

Perdu!

-Vous.

-Moi? se pointant du doigt, légèrement décontenancée.

-Oui. Levez-vous.

Ceci lui est demandé gentiment avec le sourire, la jeune fille ne pouvant faire autrement que de se mettre debout, intimidée.

-Faut pas avoir peur.

-J'ai pas peur.

-Mais si. Respirez.

-Non, non, ça va.

-D'accord.

Lèvres nerveusement étirées, le regard momentanément bas, le paquet est à nouveau présenté en forme d'éventail, lui proposant avec douceur de tirer une carte, le faisant après une brève réflexion.

-Bien.

Celle-ci est retournée, montrée, tel un maître du spectacle.

-Le 10 de cœur!

L'enseignant se tourne ensuite en direction de la demoiselle au tempérament réservée, allant creuser dans de nouvelles pensées.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un qui accorde beaucoup d'importance au bonheur. Il y a une forme de protection que vous avez bâti afin de faire barrage aux imprévus que vous semblez redouter. J'entends vos doutes. Vous avez peur d'être trahie par quelqu'un que vous aimez énormément, j'ai l'impression.

La sondant du regard, ce qu'il lui dit, accentue à cet instant la gêne de la jeune fille qui s'en défend.

-Euh … Non.

-Vraiment? C'est étonnant. Je suis sûr du contraire.

Grace se rassoit à son tour, déconcertée également, troublée par cette juste perception. " _Mais quel genre de prof est-il réellement_? "

-Monsieur! Comment vous faites? Y a un truc là?

Patrick Jane marche alors vers miss Edgecombe, la questionneuse pertinente qui par contre se montre amusée, très intriguée ainsi que disposée pour être la prochaine, prévu pour être la suivante. Cela tombe à pic!

-Non. Je lis vraiment dans les pensées.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Il se poste devant l'adolescente, lui demandant aussi de se lever, celle-ci enthousiaste de jouer à ce jeu. Carte tirée, montrée une nouvelle fois, collée comme précédemment sur le front, yeux fermés.

-Le 7 de pique. Problèmes, contrariétés qui s'avèrent souvent passagers mais plus ou moins durs. Des peines. Vous savez les résoudre, vaincre les problèmes.

Le regard de Summer devient plus sérieux, le reconnaissant sans fausse pudeur, cette révélation plus délicate écoutée attentivement par l'assemblée lycéenne qui n'en perd pas une miette, yeux fascinés. Et du moyen grave, la classe passe au plus léger avec cette suite qui lui ressemble parfaitement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de cancanier. Vous êtes une grande bavarde dites-moi.

Elle en sourit, l'admettant à nouveau tandis que la majorité acquiesce, ricanant. La jeune fille se rassoit également avant que la roue pour le prochain tour ne tombe sur Wayne, l'esprit dans les nuages.

-Hein, quoi?

-A vous maintenant.

-Oh! Non, monsieur. J'ai pas très envie.

L'enseignant l'observe brièvement face à ce refus, n'insistant pas, voyant le jeune très très peu disposé quant à lui. Semblant repartir, il revient vite fait vers le jeune homme, lui lançant une furtive révélation qui le décrispe un peu.

-Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas que vous perdiez du temps. Faites-le!

-Faire quoi, monsieur?

-Vous le savez.

L'air interrogatif, sourcils froncés, Wayne reste durant quelques secondes interloqué, se questionnant sur cette énigme avant de se retourner. Et sur cette ligne, vient le tour de Teresa qui s'y prépare, moyennement à son aise, curieuse cependant de la façon dont le prof va bien pouvoir s'y prendre. La jeune fille se lève d'elle-même, initiative appréciée par l'enseignant qui lui présente l'éventail de cartes, en choisissant une.

-9 de carreau! … Ok. Vous vous isolez parfois et peut-être quelques périodes de déprime. Ça n'affecte pas vos études car vous êtes forte. Vous appréhendez les mauvaises surprises. Qui aime? un acquiescement général se manifestant en silence. Il peut y avoir des blocages qui vous freinent mais vous affrontez.

Il ouvre ensuite les yeux, la fixe avec compassion et termine par ce compliment en rapport à cette qualité propre à la demoiselle.

-Vous êtes courageuse. Très.

La jeune fille sourit, touchée, rougissant légèrement, taquinée une nouvelle fois.

-Et vous rougissez quelques fois.

-Non.

La fixant davantage, Patrick Jane se permet alors d'ajouter sa pensée d'une manière neutre.

-C'est mignon.

-Oooh! Teresa!

L'adolescente se retourne en direction de Summer, se défendant réciproquement de ce qu'elle considère comme petit défaut embarrassant voire très.

-Arrête! C'est pas vrai du tout.

-Tu parles!

Les deux jeunes filles se confrontent amicalement, le visage de Summer en plein égayement, ne cessant de continuer la faire bisquer.

-Stop maintemant! C'est pas drôle.

-Moi, je trouve que si.

A cet instant précis, Tamzin s'impose en toute tranquillité, apportant une précision à propos de la valeur que représente cette carte en cartomancie, s'y connaissant.

-Elle signifie aussi que l'on peut faire une rencontre.

La jeune sorcière se tourne, surprenant la concernée prise au dépourvu, n'y croyant guère.

-Quand on est célibataire plutôt. intervient Michelle.

-Non. Même quand on ne l'est pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?s'impose à son tour Danny.

-Je sais ce que je dis.

Le prof dirige son regard en direction de Kimball qui heureusement ne prend pas au sérieux de ce qui pourrait être annoncé par cette carte.

-Vous n'avez aucune crainte, je pense.

-J'espère. le prenant à la légère ainsi que pas mal ici présent.

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-Tamzin, stoppe. enchaîne Summer sans se montrer trop brusque.

Voyant quelle tournure cela pourrait prendre, Patrick Jane joue les arbitres.

-Ça va! On va pas épiloguer plus sur la signification de la carte si vous le voulez bien. Il manquerait plus que ça se transforme en combat catch. Ça ferait désordre, vous ne trouvez pas?

L'atmosphère se détend un peu de nouveau, ramenant un climat moins hostile qu'il y a quelques secondes, certains répondant par un; C'est sûr! décrochant des sourires éparpillés.

-Vous voulez que l'on continue ou on arrête l'expérience ?

La majorité parle, suppliant qu'il continue, heureux par leur esprit enjouée tels des enfants de 10 ans.

Et à ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, pile au moment ou une coupure se fait pour ce tour de magie, Hightower entre sans frapper pour une visite surprise, les cartes rangées immédiatement dans la poche de la veste du prof d'une façon très réactive sans que celle-ci ne s'en rend compte. Abracadabra! _Mince_! _Et nous_?


	29. Chapter 26

**Hello le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui signale prochainement le début d'un nouveau commencement, de l'imprévu. Je vous donne donc officiellement rendez-vous le 14 février pour que vous le découvriez. ;)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je vous invite une nouvelle fois et c'est pas fini, à écouter trois morceaux d'Incubus que j'ai intégrés pour trois parties plus bas, la moitié écrite en italique, traduite en français. A écouter (sur Youtube) dans l'ordre: 1Glitterbomb, 2 No Fun et pour terminer 3Familiar faces. Pour vous y retrouvez, j'ai marqué les numéros lors des passages. Ils sont rapprochés mais dans l'histoire il faut les voir comme des extraits bien sûr. ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et à très, très vite. ;) Vous remarquerez que j'ai ajouté une phrase de la saison 1 de Mentalist, Sous haute protection. Le poney.**

 **Et encore un merci spécial à vous les filles. Vous vous reconnaîtrez bien sûr. :)**

* * *

-Bonjour à tous.

Les élèves se lèvent par respect en présence de la directrice dont celle-ci leur prie avec amabilité de s'asseoir.

-Merci pour votre politesse. satisfaite de leur bonne manière.

Il faut du temps.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour cette fois. Je suis venue pour vous informer que l'inspecteur d'académie viendra dans deux jours et je souhaiterais que tout se passe pour le mieux. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, afin de bien m'assurer que tout se déroulera bien, je voudrais assister au cours. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

" _Ça va être difficile_."

La pensée du professeur s'exprime à travers son esprit, assez discrètement. Toutefois, lorsqu'on est proviseur, les antennes se hissent.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas au moins, monsieur Jane?

-Et bien… Non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?

A leur tour, tous deux se jaugent, petit sourire étiré de chacun, la trouvant très maline. Mais en quoi d'autre?

-Bien! Vous n'avez qu'à reprendre où vous en étiez.

Hightower croise alors à nouveau les bras, tourne la tête vers l'enseignant puis posément fait une allusion explicite vis-à-vis de son activité extra-scolaire.

-Je dois dire que je suis curieuse de voir votre jeu à l'aide de vos cartes. Je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre il y a une minute de ça à travers cette vitre.

Celle-ci est pointée après s'être retournée en sa direction, se trouvant sur la gauche de la directrice, surélevée au minimum.

-Ah.

-Ah! Oui.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez. Nous étions en train de faire une expérience.

-Avec des cartes? Vous titillez ma curiosité. J'aimerais bien voir sur quoi cette expérience est basée. Je vous en prie, monsieur Jane. Continuez.

Le sourire malin maquillé de ruse, le piège est tendu, décontenançant à ce moment le prof.

-Vous le voulez réellement?

-Mais oui.

-Bon. … C'est-à-dire que ..

-Quoi donc?

-Le problème est que nous avions fini cette expérience avant que vous ne rentriez. Mais comme je compte là, la refaire après-demain, l'inspecteur d'académie aura certainement le plaisir de la voir. Et par la même occasion vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ça vous dit?

-Je vois. Non, ça ira comme ça. Tant pis.

L'esprit futé de Patrick Jane a bien oeuvré en tactique face à un proviseur du tout, du tout dupe. Cependant, si c'est pour jouer à cet autre jeu du; Qui de nous sera le plus malin, Madeleine Hightower ne compte pas se déclarer perdante par forfait.

-Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas. un bureau vide désigné, placé au fond, l'élève qui l'occupe étant malade.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Oui. J'y tiens.

-Ok.

La directrice va alors s'asseoir à cette place libre, fière de s'imposer ainsi que de provoquer une petite gêne chez l'enseignant qui de toute façon sait comment s'en sortir.

Evidemment, le cours revient à la normale, ce qui fait afficher un bref rictus en coin de bouche, se disant qu'il est extrêmement rusé, habile.

Voyant que le cours se passe normalement, sans simulation, celle-ci décide de quitter la salle trente-sept minutes plus tard, n'ayant plus rien à redire. Pas d'imprévu à craindre à cet instant. Mais en passant à côté du professeur, elle ne s'embarrasse pas pour lui conseiller à voix basse bien sûr, de ne pas réitérer ce tour de magie. Celui-ci hoche juste la tête pour acquiescer, le sourire mi-coupable, mi-effronté.

-Continuez de bien travailler.

-Oui, madame, m'dame. les élèves répondant simultanément.

Après le départ du proviseur, le cours continue dans un climat conventionnel jusqu'à ce que Danny s'extirpe à nouveau de son trou, levant la main.

-M'sieur!

-Oui.

-Vu que madame Hightower est partie, votre tour de lire dans les pensées, c'est possible de continuer?

-Oh, oui, m'sieur, .. Monsieur!

Ceci remis sur le tapis, l'enthousiasme des élèves s'enflamme, l'enseignant n'y tenant plus trop à cet instant. C'est un peu retombé. Lèvres gracieuse néanmoins, celui-ci met un frein à leur emballement et par un gestuel des mains.

-Ok, ok. On se calme. Je pense qu'il est préférable que l'on s'en tienne au programme.

-Pourquoi? Vous avez peur d'avoir perdu vos pouvoirs?

-Non. Mais il y a un temps pour s'amuser et là, il est temps de se remettre à apprendre.

L'insolence, le comportement provocateur de l'adolescent ne le déstabilisent aucunement, sachant de plus en plus à qui il a affaire.

-Ouais. De toute manière, c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Vous nous avez fait votre numéro d'illusionniste.

-Qu'est-ce t'as à sans arrêt à asticoter comme ça?! s'insurge Michelle, le ton positionné en mode modération, sentant toutefois son énervement poindre.

-Quand on commence quelque chose, on finit.

-N'importe quoi.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel, cette attitude réprobatrice ne le décourageant pas non plus.

-Je prépare le ring? Il y a des amateurs? propose le professeur, timbre vocal dispensé de fermeté, se préférant pédagogue avec l'humour en prime.

Une bonne partie en sourit, miss Vega quant à elle en décroche un avec crispation.

-Non. Pas de volontaires? Très bien!

L'enseignant braque ensuite son attention sur le perturbateur de service puis lui propose à son tour un défi.

-Bon! Finalement, je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir. Alors je vais être gentil. Vous avez fait ce numéro prodigieux qui était de sortir d'un aquarium après avoir été enchaîné comme vous nous l'avez raconté. C'est ça?

-Ouais.

-Parfait! Je vous parie que je peux deviner comment vous vous y êtes pris.

-Rien que ça! Vous rêvez, m'sieur.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Un sourire anticipateur de triomphalisme s'élargit face au Danny Houdini qui ne s'en soucie guère, certain que le guignol orgueilleux qui leur sert de professeur de sciences/chimie en sera incapable. Un sacré, foutu défi en perspective qui va activer les neurones, oui! Les élèves se montrent alors tous intrigués de savoir de quelle manière monsieur Jane va s'y prendre. Un peu de calcul, une bonne dose de remue méninges … Tout est une question de mathématique.

-C'était un aquarium, je suppose de 240 gallons?

-Oui.

-C'est ce dont on se sert en général dans ce type de numéro.

-Ouais. Facile à deviner.

-Monsieur, ça fait combien 240 gallons? questionne Summer, intéressée.

-908,48 litres.

-Waouh! Tant que ça! s'exclame Wayne ainsi que Grace et trois autres élèves.

-Autant, oui. Ça permet à la masse corporelle de flotter avec plus d'équilibre, d'aisance par rapport au volume conséquent de l'eau. ... Explorons donc en détail maintenant! Danny, vous étiez enchaîné des chevilles au cou?

-Ouais. Et il m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de me libérer.

-Pourtant, des chaînes ce n'est pas très léger quand il y en a deux, trois réunies.

-C'est vrai. A vous de résoudre l'énigme, m'sieur.

Ce ton insolent motive davantage l'enseignant à relever ce challenge, sentant possible d'y parvenir à bout.

-Tout était authentique, évidemment.

L'ado hoche la tête, content, étant sûr de l'impossibilité de solutionner ce mystère bien gardé jusque-là.

-Très bien. Vous êtes enchaîné, poignets menottés, vous disposez d'un temps réglementaire pour venir à bout de ce numéro et apparemment rien n'est truqué.

-Absolument rien, m'sieur.

A ce moment précis, le prof semble avoir deviné l'astuce qui se situe bien sûr sur un seul accessoire, le plus plausible. Les menottes.

-Simple ou à double crochetage?

-Double et de véritables sans aucun trucage.

-T'avais pas un bouton de sécurité pour t'en dégager? demande Kimball, le ton concerné, neutre.

-Pas du tout.

Un véritable mystère semble résider. De nombreuses théories défilent alors comme se servir d'une allumette, cacher la clé dans la paume de main, que les menottes soient à moitié verrouillées. Malheureusement, toutes erronées. Quel est le secret? Pourtant simple apparemment mais personne n'y a pensé. Excepté …

-Alors, m'sieur? Vous avez une idée?

-Je crois que oui.

Le sourire glorieux du jeune Dannydini s'étend, très sûr de lui.

-C'est quoi votre verdict, m'sieur?

-Dans cette aquarium il y a des parois à l'intérieur et d'après moi, voici ce que vous avez fait. Rien n'est truqué en effet mais comme dans tous les numéros, il y a un truc comme on dit. Je dirais que subtilement, à un moment donné, vous avez dû vous laisser porter contre l'une d'elles et sans que quiconque ne s'en rend compte, c'est là tout l'art de l'illusion. Vous frappez un coup afin de déverrouiller la sécurité qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Vous pouviez ainsi vous en libérer.

-Avec le public qui regardait ?!

Un furtif ricanement s'échappe de la bouche du jeune prodige, l'ébauche d'un sourire sardonique en accompagnement.

-Voilà toute la subtilité de ce tour. Je suis certain que l'aquarium était disposé en surélévation pour qu'ainsi l'illusion fonctionne. Non?

L'étirement des lèvres du jeune homme s'estompent légèrement, se retrouvant à cet instant confronté à plus brillant que lui.

-Vous avez tout faux.

-Oh, que non! Je suis sûr que c'est ça.

Le professeur élargit quant à lui tout son sentiment victorieux sur la bouche, comprenant à l'air de l'ado, malgré ce qu'il réfute, que son hypothèse tient solidement la route.

-Si, si. J'ai trouvé.

La plupart des élèves se tournent vers mister Ruskin, dont certains d'entre eux ne se gênent pas pour s'exclamer.

-Ah! T'as été perçu à jour!

-Eh! Ça va. Pfff! J'ai pas dit qu'il avait raison.

-Mais ouais.

-C'est ça!

Et toute cette manifestation bien animée se répand d'une façon bon enfant, faisant agrandir le sourire espiègle de l'enseignant. On peut dire qu'avant la fin du cours, ce défi relevé haut la main, met une sacrée ambiance, presque survoltée tant la bonne humeur a été galvanisée. Si la directrice était passée par là, sa présence aurait été mémorable et plus encore. Certains ont donc échappé à la lecture de leurs pensées , sortant quelques secondes plus tard de la salle, très enjoués. Un moment inoubliable!

Summer a raison. C'était super! Le groupe d'amis ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, la joie animant leur visage. Quant à Danny, il est le dernier à quitter la salle, s'avançant auparavant vers monsieur Jane.

-Ok. Je dois le reconnaître. Vous êtes pas un nul.

-Eh bien! Venant de vous, je ne peux que le prendre comme un compliment.

-Ouais.

L'adolescent repart sans s'être attardé sous le regard amusé du prof de chimie, celui-ci levant à cet instant les yeux au ciel. " _Ben tiens_! _Quel phénomène_!"

Deux jours plus tard, l'inspecteur d'académie n'eut rien à redire, aucun reproche à apporter, trouvant l'établissement non en folie due à sa réputation. La directrice en fut rassurée, satisfaite que tous se soient correctement comportés. Pas de mauvais point pour Riverdale cette année! Et pas également de tour de magie pour la venue de celui-ci. Ça n'aurait pas été triste pourtant. Mais bon! Mieux valait jouer la carte de la sobriété, sagesse cependant.

Et pour le 31 octobre, plus tard, pas de soirée d'Halloween au lycée, les années sixties ayant eu cet honneur de dominer le trône comparé à l'année dernière. Impasse donc sur le jour des revenants, d'autant plus que cela tombait un mardi. Tant pis. Le célébrer le week-end, non impossible mais cette année, la liberté pour chacun n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le hasard avait mal fait les choses.

* * *

A partir de ce mois-ci, tout sembla passer assez rapidement sauf quand on est adolescent. Toutefois, l'anniversaire de Teresa avait été célébré chez Joe's Sharky Pool, lui faisant une surprise des plus stupéfiantes. Ballons, banderole avec; Joyeux 17ème anniversaire, ne put que la combler. Béate devant, exaltée intérieurement. La jeune fille avait eu droit à un anniversaire qui l'a frappa agréablement d'étonnement, la joie au paroxysme contrairement à la maison ou celui-ci fut plus sobre comme chaque fois.

Cependant, une exception surgit. Le père de Teresa lui avait offert des cours de conduite, ce qui la surprit également, toute réjouie. Une étreinte qui fut méritée pour papa, sa fille remplie de gratitude pour ce cadeau qui représentait beaucoup concernant sa valeur au sens double. Financièrement, sentimentalement. Son père avait exprimé toute sa confiance qu'il avait en elle.

La demoiselle allait en faire bon usage. Et le jour même, à nouveau, au détour d'un couloir, Summer, Grace, Michelle, Teresa, croisèrent mister Jane qui fut salué. Vu l'expression de la princesse en cette date du 10 décembre, légèrement contrariée, le jeune prof mis ceci sur le compte des cadeaux, de grandes attentes. Summer lançant l'information en passant, miss Lisbon eut droit à un bon anniversaire de sa part, répondant, le ton modéré, sourire réservé. Une taquinerie de plus fut offerte, débloquant une réaction spontanée; Interloquée, surprise, un peu récréer.

-Vous faites la tête parce que papa ne vous a pas offert de poney.

Et ceci dit malicieusement avant de filer. Teresa ne répondit rien, affichant juste un minime sourire contrairement là, à ses copines qui en rirent. Tout en continuant leur chemin, la jeune fille tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, le regard rieur de l'enseignant se croisant avec le sien. C'était vraiment un drôle de numéro envers lequel on ne pouvait pas s'en indifférer. Malgré tout ...

A cette minute, depuis maintenant trois semaines, ce qui préoccupait son esprit était Kimball, le temps passé sur le terrain et la peur qu'une distance inexorable ne menace. Se voyant peu, sans lui en faire le reproche, contente pour lui sincèrement, un changement perceptible commençait à se faire pressentir, la hantant. Il n'avait rien d'exquis. Quant à Danny et Tamzin, leur relation en était au point mort depuis octobre et l'amitié entretenue avec le groupe était encore un peu en froid, le jeune homme se sentant très seul en cette longue période.

* * *

 **1** " _Lorsque le couteau s'est enterré dans les battements de mon cœur … Et pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas, quand je crie au sommet de ma voix ? Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je suis seul_."

 _Mais c'est par ma faute car je suis une bombe scintillante. Je serais injuste et encore plus un sale con si je prétendais que j'ai fini en victime. C'était mes amis et ils ont fini en mes victimes à cause de ma mauvaise farce._ **2** _Un de nous a fait n'importe quoi et c'est moi le crétin, le roi des cancres et des idiots. "Mais où est la beauté dans toute cette ignorance_? ... _On me dirait ensuite; "Tu n'es pas drôle et tu es une chanson que je ne veux jamais réentendre."_

* * *

C'est insupportable quand deux musiques qui jouent à la suite, non en même temps heureusement, vous assaillent l'esprit par une partie des paroles de ces deux-là, pour vous faire comprendre pour quelle raison vous vous retrouvez dans votre situation en inversant l'ordre du texte. _C'est qui, qui m'envoie ça franchement_?

- _Ta conscience_. _T'as pas fini de m'entendre hurler pour toutes tes conneries_! _Grandis Danny, bon sang_!

 _Je suis dans la mouise_.

Et concernant la situation de Wayne par rapport à la sortie de son père, celle-ci était pour l'

instant stationnaire. Si seulement cela avait été immuable!

En ce tout début de janvier 1996, après un noël passé pour tous dans la félicité pour une fois, celui-ci signait une nouvelle ère, la mort de ce qui avait été, une transformation pleine et intense qui se vivrait dans la douleur. Et les premiers à en être les malheureuses victimes seraient …. Kimball et Teresa. Au cours de ce mois-ci, ce qui avait été tant redouté était sur le point de se produire.

Se voyant peu entre les entraînements, deux, trois matchs, malgré leurs forts sentiments, une cassure s'était insidieusement immiscée, ne résistant pas son agrandissement. Après une relation riche, longue en durée, ça ne suffisait plus. D'un commun accord brusque et dans la tristesse, afin que rien ne devienne moche, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leur jolie histoire.

En dehors du terrain de base-ball, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Teresa couchait ses larmes sur l'épaule de son premier, important amour, celui-ci affecté par cette maudite conjoncture, le ciel quant à lui égayé se moquant de ce temporaire adieu à leurs liens qui paraissaient tant indéfectibles. L'oxygène se coupa.

* * *

 **3** " _Où sont passés mes héros? Ont-ils changé ou est-ce moi? … Cet endroit est si familier, ton visage est si familier, cette endroit est si, ton visage est si, si familier. Cet âge d'or me manque. .. Maintenant, c'est l'électrochoc. Les visages familiers se rassemblent autour d'un mensonge. … Nous voilà déchaînés, il est temps pour toi, nous, de sortir de notre hibernation. Les rumeurs se lâchent … Combien d'essais avant que ce soit bien. Cet endroit, ton visage est si familier_ … ."

* * *

Ils se foutaient de tout à cet instant très critique.


	30. Chapter 27

**Hello tous,**

 **Je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt pour le 14 février mais le chapitre est là, plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il fera honneur à ce jour passé de vingt-trois minutes maintenant. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et bonne Saint-Valentin comme promis. ;) Jisbon!**

 **Note à la fin.**

* * *

 **1 I looked out this morning and the sun was gone**

 _ _J'ai regardé dehors ce matin et le soleil était parti__

 **Turned on some music to start my day**

 _J'ai mis de la musique pour commencer ma journée_

 **I lost myself in a familiar song**

 _Je me suis perdu dans une chanson familière_

 **I closed my eyes and I slipped away**

 _J'ai fermé mes yeux et je me suis éclipsé_

 **It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)**

 _ _C'est plus qu'une impression (plus qu'une impression)__

 **When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)**

 _Quand j'entends cette vieille chanson qu'ils jouaient (plus qu'une impression)_

 **I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)**

 _Je commence à rêver (plus qu'une impression)_

* * *

Le lendemain, de retour au bahut, la mine affligée, yeux encore rougis, Teresa s'efforce de rester digne malgré cette profonde tristesse. Était-ce une bêtise que d'avoir pris cette lourde initiative? Mais quand ce sentiment inéluctable vient vous accaparer, l'ultime choix avant de tout risquer d'abîmer est de prendre ce genre de devant. L'amour fait mal. Puis durant l'interclasse, se réfugiant aux toilettes plus longuement, face à la glace, seule, les larmes reviennent, s'essuyant rapidement le visage en s'aspergeant d'eau. Peu de secondes après, Grace entre tandis que son amie a déjà asséché ses pleurs. Mais ça ne trompe personne surtout lorsqu'on soupçonne que quelque chose cloche.

La jeune fille s'approche donc de sa proche amie, lui demandant à voix douce si tout va bien, se doutant évidemment du contraire.

-Oui, oui. Ça va. répondant d'une manière expéditive afin que rien ne transparaisse.

-T'es sûre?

-Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée. Ça va aller.

Celle-ci se retourne ensuite, sourire forcée, regard larmoyant.

-Je vois bien que non.

Et à ces paroles prononcées, la demoiselle s'écroule, pleurant, le visage détourné par pudeur, mains s'enfonçant dans les poches de son jean.

A approche prudente, Grace s'avance vers son amie et sans brusquer, lui offre cette fois-ci des bras consolateurs sans qu'ils ne soient repoussés.

-C'est fini.

-Qu'est-ce qui est fini?

-Avec Kimball.

-Mais pourquoi? Ca allait entre vous, non ? demande-t-elle, l'air interrogatif.

Teresa se retire de l'emprise amical de Grace, larmes essuyées du revers des doigts, s'expliquant alors, le minois chagrin d'une petite fille.

-On s'est petit à petit éloignés sans que ça prévienne.

-Ah, bon … Mais … Enfin, je suis surprise. Ça peut, peut-être s'arranger.

Face à une miss Van Pelt déconcertée par cette brutale rupture qui lui est confiée, Teresa hausse seulement les épaules, vaincues par le défaitisme mais surtout par la lucidité qui lui fait sentir que c'est devenu différent. Difficile d'intervenir dans ces cas-là.

Avant la reprise des cours, isolées, la jeune fille a à nouveau droit au réconfort, l'amitié l'étreignant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Teresa se regarde une nouvelle fois dans la glace, ayant pour réflexion envers sa mine, une comparaison très flatteuse.

-On dirait un lapin atteint d'une conjonctive de niveau 3.

Les adolescentes en sourient nerveusement, Grace lui passant alors un stylo de camouflage, sorti de son sac.

-Tiens. Ca cachera un peu.

Le maquillage est la trousse de secours pour les filles même si ça semble superficiel.

-T'as ça? l'étonnant.

-C'est Summer qui me l'a donné hier. Je sais pas pourquoi mais bon. J'ai oublié de l'enlever. Comme quoi!

-Ouais. Comme quoi.

Une petite retouche non vraiment utile et au bout de quatre minutes les émeraudes qui avaient virés au rouge, revinrent à une couleur normale.

En sortant des toilettes deux, trois minutes plus tard, au loin, dans la cour, le regard des deux ex-amoureux se croisèrent à distance, se posant durant un bref instant, attristés réciproquement par cet autre mauvais tour que les imprévus de la vie nous jouent.

Wayne de son côté, ayant remarqué que les anciens tourtereaux semblaient distants, mettant ça sur le compte d'une éventuelle dispute, la question ne se fit pas attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous? Vous vous faites la tête?

-Non. On a rompu.

Et à son habitude, à cette seconde, Kimball lance cette nouvelle d'une façon abrupte, stupéfiant son pote.

-Tu déconnes, là?!

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

\- Le sport.

-Le sport ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Des conneries qui séparent.

Son copain fige son regard, froncement des sourcils en exécution, finissant d'avaler le reste d'une barre de chocolat pendant que Kimball marque un panier.

-T'as perdu.

-Hein ?

Alors que Wayne demeure songeur, la sonnerie retentit, les deux copains quittant le terrain, prenant leur sac à dos, celui-ci n'obtenant pas d'autres compléments d'information pour l'heure et sans doute n'en n'espérant pas par la suite vu le tempérament de son ami, dénué de toute extériorisation.

La rumeur de la séparation court deux jours après à grande vitesse, l'attitude ne trahissant pas. Même si l'on est secrète, les amis ne sont pas aveuglent et on peut compter sur eux sans rien réclamer.

-Tu t'en vas pour combien de temps?

-Une semaine

-Ok.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Patrick.

-Non. C'est égoïste mais si tu deviens associé dans cette agence, on va se voir quand?

-Ce n'est pas loin. San José n'est qu'à 1h 56 de Sacramento.

-C'est vrai. Il faut dédramatiser.

-Ne sois pas triste.

-Non. C'est juste que tu vas me manquer.

L'expression de jeune garçon qui s'affiche sur la figure d'ange du prof, se fend quand même d'un étirement sur les lèvres tel un ado attaché à sa petite copine. Cela se comprend quand on est amoureux. Et près de la DS, un baiser chaste est échangé tandis que les lycéens sortent petit à petit en ces fins de cours, dont le groupe, des yeux féminins lorgnant sur la scène. De visu, Summer en prend pleine conscience. Et comme toute ado, la réaction est immédiate.

-Quel bol elle a!

-Et m'sieur, on est trop jeunes pour voir ça!

Une aubaine pour Danny que de chambrer son professeur non préféré, l'expression à nouveau narquoise. Toutefois, l'enseignant le prend totalement à la rigolade, en souriant juste ainsi que sa compagne. Les élèves ne s'attardent pas, seul un croisement du regard s'effectue entre Teresa et Patrick Jane, une action machinale, neutre. Ça peut arriver.

-Je suppose que c'est lui le fameux numéro.

-C'est bien lui. fixant le jeune homme au loin.

-Tu ne dois vraiment pas t'ennuyer.

-Non, c'est certain. C'est moins monotone ainsi. l'humour revenant à la charge.

Ils en sourient bien sûr avec complicité à leur tour avant la remarque prochaine qui est exprimée à la légère mais d'une manière très observatrice.

-Je suis certaine que tu fais des ravages auprès de ces jeunes adolescentes.

-Oh! Mon dieu! Mon dieu, non.

Erica le regarde, percevant son côté réservé, timide, humble, sincère avant de l'embrasser par la suite.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi?

-Dis-le.

-Je peux tout discerner en toi. Sur certains points tu n'es pas hermétique.

-Tu crois?!

-Oui.

-C'est sûr. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu travailles dans une agence de rencontre.

-Et je suis la meilleure sans trop vouloir me vanter. J'ai le don de voir l'essentiel.

Le professeur acquiesce, souriant, partant tous deux peu après. On dit que la distance peut renforcer les liens car le manque de l'autre est attisé et on en devient davantage dépendant. Pas faux. Mais jusqu'à quand? Le premier exemple concret n'a pas survécu à cette fatale échéance. Dur d'être ado! Mais pas seulement. Les une semaine prévue au départ s'est transformée en deux et passant associé, Erica Flynn est partie pendant trois semaines afin de faire ses preuves. Le manque était bien présent sauf durant le week-end, se retrouvant. Mais l'imprévu guette toujours. Personne n'est préparé à rien dans la vie.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Merde!

Pour la deuxième fois en ce début encore de cette nouvelle année 1996, Teresa se retrouve à nouveau en train d'attendre quelques jours après, à proximité de l'enceinte du lycée, près du portail, grelottant légèrement. Tout en murmurant à elle-même, sans aucune autre compagnie, à croire que personne ne souhaite attendre le bus, la demoiselle continuant de maugréer.

-Fais chier! J'en ai marre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa?! J'ai pas envie de poiroter ici une éternité!

Et là, pas moyen de téléphoner une nouvelle fois, l'établissement semblant être fermé. Quinze minutes d'attente déjà lui en paraît cinquante. Peut-être que les boucles temporelles existent finalement car ce soir à comme un goût de déjà vécu. Enfin …

Malgré son duffle-coat marine, son bonnet noir à pompon, imprimé à grosses étoiles gris foncé, son pull à col roulé vert jade, mains dans les poches, le léger froid se fait sentir quand même. La marche la réchaufferait, tentée de rentrer à pince. Vraisemblablement, le lycée n'était pas complètement désert, Zorro en sortant. Sans le savoir, il représente sans le réaliser le protecteur même si, encore heureux, rien n'arriverait certainement à la demoiselle. Toutefois, on ne peut jamais en être affirmatif. Alors en cas …

Etant le dernier à partir, un double de la clé de l'établissement ainsi qu'une autre du portail pour la sortie des profs en main, remis après son arrivée, celui-ci est verrouillé après passage avant que l'enseignant ne se dirige vers sa DS. La portière côté conducteur est ouverte quelques secondes plus tard, besace lancée sur les sièges de derrière. Le professeur se redresse ensuite, tourne la tête encore machinalement, nonchalamment sur la droite, ne tardant pas à apercevoir à quelques mètres de là, une figure très familière de cette situation ce qui le fait sourire dû à la répétition de celle-ci.

Les boucles temporelles ne sont sans nul doute une légende à son avis. Et cela en devient très étrange. Il s'installe par la suite dans la voiture, ferme la portière puis démarre peu après, s'arrêtant très vite au niveau de l'élève en apparence oubliée. La vitre côté passager est alors baissée, l'interpellant pour la seconde fois par son nom. L'adolescente se courbe légèrement, comme pour la première fois lorsqu'elle fut abordée par la DS, en souriant joliment à grande bouche.

Pour être heureuse, elle est et ça change d'un coeur en inertie ainsi que rassurée en voyant un visage qui inspire la confiance.

-Bon! Je pense qu'on n'y croyait plus mais … Voilà la prochaine fois.

Face à ce trait d'humour modeste, Teresa adresse un radiant sourire enfantin, acquiesçant.

-Ça ne va pas me valoir un blâme vu les circonstances à nouveau. Je vous reconduit?

La jeune fille oriente à ce moment son regard vers la gauche afin de s'assurer que la directrice ne soit pas encore dans les parages.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais le dernier à partir. Je pense pas que madame Hightower ne nous chopera pas en flagrant délit une nouvelle fois.

Miss Lisbon regarde de nouveau l'enseignant, encore amusée par son esprit à plaisanter, hésitant cependant. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait? Il aurait des ennuis. Après une courte réflexion et comptant à présent vingt minutes d'attente à sa montre qui semble ne pas en finir, elle répond oui. Pour la seconde fois, la demoiselle s'engouffre dans la voiture sans se faire prier à cet instant après avoir récupéré son sac à dos et avoir couru.

Une fois bien installée, la DS redémarre, sac à dos calé entre ses chaussures. Tout est pareil à quelques différences près évidemment. Contrairement à la première fois, la radio est allumée, réglée sur une station qui diffuse des morceaux assez variés. Pop/Rock ou Rock/ Alternatif, un peu de dance, d'électro, Rap/R'N'B. Et ce qui est diffusé à cette minute est Free Fallin, chanson de 1989 de Tom Petty.

Étrangement de nouveau, la demoiselle ressent intimement que les paroles lui sont comme adressées. Un délire d'ado? Lorsqu'on est croyante, pourquoi ne pas croire aux apparents messages divins que l'on peut recevoir même si ça échappe aux communs des mortels? Quant à la seconde sensation étrange, celle-ci s'avère être plus troublante, rendant son esprit comme brouillé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dû à cette pause qui n'est bien sûr pas comparable. Celui-ci est brutalement enivré d'une soudaine euphorie, indéfinissable.

Néanmoins, rien ne transparaît à part un mignon, léger sourire qui est adressé cette fois-ci à la vitre, remontée depuis. L'air est un tantinet glagla. Faisant plus chaud dans la DS qu'à l'extérieur, chauffage mis avant le premier démarrage, frais avant d'y pénétrer, Teresa enlève sa panoplie d'hiver, son bonnet, se recoiffant vite fait à l'aveuglette par coquetterie. Concentré par la conduite, Patrick Jane ne dévie pas son attention, gardant le regard centré sur la route avant de monter à cette seconde un peu le son.

-J'aime beaucoup ce morceau.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

-Les grands artistes traversent le temps. C'est intemporel et pas si loin non plus.

-Tout à fait. Je suis d'accord. le pensant sincèrement en hochant la tête, petit sourire pudique qui se souligne.

Mains posées sur les genoux, la demoiselle reste toujours quelque peu intimidée par le charisme, l'aisance, la personnalité de ce professeur atypique.

Cependant discrètement, du coin de l'œil, elle détaille furtivement la tenue de mister Jane, déjà vu mais pas d'aussi près. Une forme d'attirance se précise alors malgré la dualité qui y sévit intérieurement. L'évidence semble cogner, sagement toutefois.

Avec son caban noir en laine rangé à l'arrière, arrivé ce matin avec, faisant ressortir cette allure de jeune étudiant, besace portée en travers, comment l'ignorer? Comme cette veste de costume de coloris gris bitume, au port décontracte, élégant la fois, coupe droite, déboutonnée, laissant entrapercevoir un petit gilet noir, ouvert également, de contraste différent. Et pour compléter, un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu marine sur lequel s'exhibe un boxer debout, fagoté d'un short rouge à rayures blanches sur les côtés, lunettes noires et sur lequel Teresa peut quand même y lire; Doux comme un agneaux mais prêt au combat!

Cela confirme de plus en plus l'aspect blagueur ce qui la fait sourire brièvement avant que le regard ne se replace droit devant, terminant d'écouter la chanson.

* * *

 **" _And i'm free, free fallin, yeah, i'm free, free fallin'._**

 _Et je suis libre, en chute libre, ouais, je suis libre, en chute libre_."

* * *

Ils arrivent plus tard vers le domicile, l'enseignant se garant comme le 3 octobre 95, à proximité.

-Eh bien! Nous voici à bon port, mademoiselle. le formulant avec ce sourire de gamin espiègle si irrésistible.

L'adolescente lui rend une nouvelle fois une bouche élargie de gratitude, pensant que peut-être qu'entre-temps, son père est finalement venu au bahut, se disant néanmoins; _Tant pis, je n'allais pas patienter indéfiniment_."

-Merci encore. A me geler sur place, j'en avais un peu ras-le-bol.

-J'ai vu que vous grelottiez. Et de vous revoir dans la même situation … Bon! J'admets que j'en ai souris. C'est comme si on avait remonté le temps.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit justement. C'est dingue!

-Ça! Par contre, je pense que je n'aurais pas de problèmes cette fois pour vous avoir reconduit. Sur ce point ….

-Ouais. J'vous comprends.

La jeune fille se montre compatissante, compréhensive, se mettant à sa place.

-C'est assez problématique.

Le prof acquiesce à son tour, l'échange sur ce sujet, ne s'attardant pas, étant à cet instant sans importance. Puis comme par magie, qu'entendent-ils? More Than Words, ce qui les amuse. Un drôle de hasard ou un signe? L'étrangeté de ce soir paraît s'accomplir en accéléré concrètement, leur échappant également.

Ils en sourient à s'en décrocher leur mâchoire tant c'est réellement bizarre, les ramenant à la soirée sixties en tout bien tout honneur, joyeusement. Un regard est à ce moment échangé, haussant tous deux les épaules tandis que la sensation accroît intensément son euphorie qu'elle ne s'explique toujours pas.

Tout ce qui se fait sentir au plus profond est cette magie providentielle, extraordinaire dont elle se serait foutu il y a quelques minutes de ça. Celle-ci s'est immiscée à l'improviste, envahissant l'intérieur de la DS. Grâce au temps remonté durant cette minute, on peut assister de nouveau à la scène dans leur tête, clairement, un sentiment intacte éprouvé.

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps en otage.

-Vous avez tout le temps le mot pour rire.

Teresa étire ses lèvres d'emblée, amusée encore et réciproquement.

-Ça sort tout seul. Mes mots n'en font qu'à leur tête.

-Ça serait un bon titre pour une chanson. Un peu dans le genre de … Celle-là.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se modère, donnant l'impression que sa sensation se soit exprimée limpidement, préférant alors se taire de peur de dire des âneries.

-C'est rapprochant, oui.

Tête baissée, l'adolescente la relève, dirige son regard émeraude qui revête l'illusion que son éclat s'est attisé. C'est le cas. Ses lèvres ébauchent un soulignement innocent, désintéressé à son égard et impulsivement, se laissant pousser vers l'indécence, l'inhabituel, le préjudice, le bras de Patrick Jane s'élance à la conquête de son élève, main posée doucement derrière la tête de celle-ci, venant à commettre le crime contre les valeurs éthiques de sa propre personne. Quel affront envers la bonne moralité!

Au bûcher et que ça saute!

Un baiser rompt les rapports étudiante/ professeur et …

* * *

 **2 I'm feeling out of bounds, out of bounds**  
 _Je me sens hors des limites, hors des limites_  
 **I'm running out of time, out of time**  
 _Je suis hors du temps, hors du temps_

* * *

Teresa, tout comme lui, n'osant qu'ils n'auraient pensé enfreindre cette règle auparavant, celle-ci est jeté la poubelle lorsque le contact divinement doux rencontre ses lèvres qui l'accueillent avec une très bonne disposition sans aucune intention de le repousser. La demoiselle prend même l'initiative de placer sa main sur la joue du jeune enseignant, conscients mutuellement et consentants, que ce rapprochement va à l'encontre de tous ces bons principes de moralité.

* * *

 **3 I'm a fool to want you**/ _Je suis une idiote à te vouloir/_ **I'm a fool to want you/** _Je suis une idiote à te vouloir/_ **To want a love that can't be true/** _À désirer un amour qui ne peut exister/_ **A love that's there for others too/** _Un amour qui est pourtant vrai pour les autres/_ **I'm a fool to hold you/** _Je suis une idiote à te serrer/_ **Such a fool to hold you/** _Rien qu'une idiote à te serrer/_ **To seek a kiss not mine alone/** _À chercher un baiser répondant au mien/_ **To share a kiss that Devil has known/** _À chercher un baiser que le Diable a connu_

 _Je suis fou de te vouloir,_ _Je suis fou de te vouloir,_ _De vouloir un amour qui ne peut être vrai,_ _Un amour qui est pour les autres aussi,_ _Je suis fou de te prendre,_ _Tellement fou de te prendre,_ _De donner un baiser qui n'est pas seulement le mien,_ _De partager un baiser que ce démon a connu._

* * *

Absolument rien n'a été prémédité, entraînés dans la spirale, expérimentant le début d'une chaleur totalement inconnue. Cette tentatrice de magie diabolique! Lucifer doit bien se marrer là-haut. Ha, ha! La magie se présente cependant sous une enveloppe pure, bienveillante malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Eh bien! Teresa ferait plus d'une envieuse, jalouse à cette seconde.

Quant au baiser , celui-ci est chaste, n'ayant toutefois la saveur de l'adolescence, même embrassée simplement, fugitivement. La permission fut accordée même si cela les a pris au dépourvu, décontenancés ainsi que agréablement désorientés avant que le contact ne se brise. Néanmoins, Mister Jane se ressaisit dans l'imminence, l'esprit réapproprié, se redresse, s'excusant.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est pas moi. Je suis … Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. se confondant en excuses sincères face à la jeune fille dont son esprit lui pardonne entièrement, ne lui en voulant du tout.

Au contraire ! Mais comprend sa position, ce qu'il peut éprouver. Un désir coupable qui aurait dû être refréné n'est jamais facile à assumer.

-C'est pas grave.

L'unique réaction verbale qui lui vient alors à l'idée, le pensant honnêtement à côté de l'expression embarrassée, contrite du prof qui dodeline de la tête, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer.

-Si quand même!

Un rictus se crayonne au coin de la bouche, grimaçant légèrement de culpabilité avant de lui suggérer qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se retarder dans le véhicule, le ton pondéré, diplomate, Teresa le comprenant à nouveau.

-Vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Sans rancune mais abritant rapidement une pointe de déception, un goût d'inachevé la transperce. Elle attrape rapidement son sac à dos, reprend son bonnet, ouvre la portière hâtivement, quittant la DS. Malgré ce qu'il vient de se produire, en fidèle protecteur, Patrick Jane attend que l'étudiante soit rentrée, ne redémarrant pas de suite, trop troublé surtout par son acte de nature condamnable, s'en voulant terriblement. Si l'adolescente a pris ses distances avec Kimball, en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Erica, celle-ci reste inchangée. Aucune séparation n'est prévue.

Après ces mots échangés durant le dernier week-end, par rapport au travail de sa petite amie, ceci les a conduit à ne plus se reparler depuis, la situation devenue à présent épineuse. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à se comporter ainsi évidemment. Quelle connerie! Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a nullement détesté même si le remord est devenu là, un résident à cette heure.

Lorsque la jeune fille referme la porte de l'entrée quelques secondes après, son père rentré il y a vingt minutes, celle-ci lui raconte qu'elle a marché, prenant le bus par la suite, ne pouvant que la croire tandis que le parfum de la bière parvient aux narines de la jeune fille.

-Ok.

Quoi ajouter d'autre? Aucun des deux n'ayant le courage de se justifier, lassés?

-Je t'ai attendu mais …

-Je sais, je sais.

Le sentant un tantinet irrité, elle préfère se retirer dans sa chambre, montant prestement les escaliers, ses frères regardant la télé tout en grignotant des confiseries. Faire une remarque à ce propos aurait été comprise comme désobligeante. Encore une bonne occasion pour se taire pour la petite maman.

En se réfugiant dans sa chambre, se déshabillant, après avoir posé son sac à dos, duffle-coat, bonnet, rangés par la suite dans le placard, elle marque un moment d'arrêt avant de refermer l'armoire, pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, fermant alors les yeux. Inspiration, expiration profonde, bras le long du corps, sa bouche esquisse un étirement gracieux, l'effet des paroles de Free Fallin', More Than Words ayant fait leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau.

Celles-ci se propagent telle une révélation merveilleuse, circulant en libérant un faisceau de lumière qu'elle distingue distinctement. Blanche, brillante qui la mène à travers une vision lucide. Cette ivresse a frisé la pleine euphorie, lui signalant le tout début du premier jour d'une nouvelle existence.

Ça a du bon les boucles temporelles, en incluant des éléments inédits. Il faut avoir confiance en les prémonitions qui ne se manifestent pas pour jouer le rôle d'une décoration, ayant pour mission de faire miroiter des illusions.

Non. Celle-ci promet toute sa fiabilité, le confirmant officiellement à Teresa. Ca ne s'explique pas, ça se ressent. Et on rembobine jusqu'à cet échange purement amical non diffusé.

* * *

- _Je dois dire que j'ai été bluffée par votre tour de magie à lire dans les pensées. Stupéfiant franchement!_

- _Avec de l'observation, on arrive à lire à travers des fois. L'attitude est éloquente chez l'individu._

 _-Je vous crois. Et Danny a bien été mouché. J'admets aussi que j'ai été épatée par votre sens de la logique sur ce coup. Chapeau_!

 _-Entre nous. J'ai du mérite moitié sur ce coup comme vous dites._

Quelques minutes auparavant, Patrick Jane fit un aveu sous la forme d'une confidence face à la réaction surprise de la demoiselle. L'expression légèrement grimacière, un peu coupable, le demi-sourire malicieux tel un gamin, celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille avant que ses lèvres ne prennent davantage de largesse.

- _Comment ça_? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- _J'ai de la famille dans le milieu forain_.

- _Vous plaisantez, là_!?

- _Non_.

- _Mon dieu_!

Teresa exprima une hilarité faciale spontanément, complètement sous l'effet de la stupéfaction également.

- _Non, franchement. Vous êtes sérieux_?

- _Oui, je suis sérieux_. un petit sourire en coin néanmoins qui apparut.

- _Ok_. _Si jamais ça se sait_ …

- _Oh_! _Pas besoin de m'en dire plus_. _Je devine tout à fait ce qui m'attendrais_. _Votre ami ne me louperait pas_.

- _C'est certain_! … _Mais ami_. _En ce moment_ , _pas trop_.

La tête de l'adolescente se baissa, se tournant furtivement ensuite vers la vitre avant de la relever.

- _Je suppose que vous lui en voulez à cause des cupcakes_?

- _Ouais_. _Et il n'y a pas que moi_.

- _Je comprends. C'est pas cool ce qu'il a fait_. _Pas bien du tout même_. reprenant auparavant le langage de la jeunesse.

- _C'est sûr_.

- _Je peux vous donner un conseil_?

- _Lequel_? lui faisant face de nouveau.

- _Ne le punissez pas trop longtemps_. _Malgré cette erreur non insignifiante, je pense qu'il mérite de retrouver à nouveau votre amitié et celle de tous_. _Maintenant, vous faites ce que vous voulez, bien entendu_.

Le sourire très élargie qui resplendit d'une charmante espièglerie naturelle, celui-ci communicatif, Teresa ne put résister à en échanger un aussi, juvénile, mignon et rayonnant.

- _D'accord_. hochant la tête. _On verra ça_. … _Au fait, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette révélation que j'ai pris comme une bombe_?

\- _Comme une bombe_?! _A ce point_?

- _Ok_. _C'est sans doute exagéré_.

- _Je trouve_. l'amabilité bien étendue sur les lèvres ne s'affadissant pas.

Et par cette parole sans trop de promesse, ça laisse tout supposer.

- _On verra ça_.

* * *

Tous deux se regardèrent ensuite, l'allégresse maintenue sur leur bouche, ne sachant encore quoi décider à propos du sort de mister Ruskin, ne sachant aussi comment comprendre cette dernière réponse. Un genre de chantage?; _Pardonnez-lui et je vous raconterai_. Non!

Par ailleurs, la cour de justice de l'amitié alors, rendrait leur verdict plus tard. Pour l'heure, dans cette voiture, une naissance improbable allait avoir lieu. Et après cette heure, une renaissance allait voir le jour …. . Dans la chambre d'une jeune fille mûre de 17 ans.

* * *

 **4** J'étais perdu mais je me suis trouvé

Une ligne a été franchie

Un navire s'est échoué

Le garçon est parti

Pleurons  
et laissons-le partir.

Il est parti ce matin comme prévu

Mais c'est un nouveau jour,

Ne penses-tu pas ?

En compagnie des loups

Je me suis assis en silence

Observateur et effrayé

…

J'étais au plus bas mais maintenant je plane

Ca aide de connaître la sérénité de l'ennui quand même

Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas

Quand tout reste pareil.

Alors face au feu

Viens en ton nom.

…

Même si je ne peux pas me rappeler depuis combien de jours je suis là

Quand les lumières de l'aurore ont cessé de briller

J'étais vivant pour la première fois.

…

Et la vanité tombe, en plis légers comme une plume

mais elle mord tels des yeux sans amour

..

Ce fut, ce fut la plus longue nuit de ma vie.

* * *

Ce monument de mélodie mystique s'emplit dans la pièce, le changement s'avère totale, l'accueillant bientôt.

* * *

* **Extraits chansons Incubus: 2Adolescents et 4In company of wolves( Traduites/ coccinelle). Crédits supplémentaires: 1Boston: More Than Feeling et I'm fool to want you. 3Billie Holiday et Franck Sinatra afin de donner deux versions Homme et Femme. C'est en cherchant que j'ai trouvé cette chanson dont la moitié des paroles correspondent bien à ce chapitre. ;)**


	31. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir à vous tous en cette toute fin de soirée,**

 **Voici la suite et dans ce chapitre une nouveauté a rejoint l'aventure. A vous de la découvrir. ;) Et après le baiser, quoi de plus normal que ... Chut! Vous verrez à la fin. -:p. Le reste va vite s'enchaîner mais je ne vous en révèle pas plus.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce qui suit. Avant, je voudrais remercier et toujours Loulouisetta, FunnySparrow pour leurs derniers commentaires, fidélités, sincérité ainsi que Mammar1998. Merci de tout** **cœur. Une note a été mise à la fin. Si ça vous dit, pour vous faire une idée des extraits des deux chansons qui ont été intégrées encore, vous pouvez les écouter sur Youtube.**

* * *

Les pensées durant cette nuit se bousculèrent. Entre ce que ce présent avait brisé et ce qu'il avait fait entrer comme nouveauté improbable, l'esprit de l'adolescente avait été assailli, emporté tel dans un tourbillon presque nébuleux, à triturer les méninges d'une manière très active. Entre la culpabilité et le désir maintenant avoué de franchir la ligne interdite, tout s'était brouillé, plus perdue que jamais. Le sommeil avait été à la fois chaotique et délicieusement importuné.

Ce baiser tendre sur les lèvres au goût déstabilisant et merveilleux ne les avait quitté jusqu'au réveil. De quoi avoir le cerveau chaviré et habité par, ainsi que cette sensation vivante qui flirtait encore avec sa bouche. Rien de plus savoureux qu'un souvenir qui vous tourmente agréablement.

Mais lorsque la mémoire rembobine une des scènes ultime, le dernier acte de la fin d'une ère, cela n'a rien de confortable. Une rupture reste toujours douloureuse, nous étant personnelle et d'une façon infiniment délicate, fragile. Lorsqu'on aime une personne profondément, qui marque, comment peut-on devenir indifférent à ce qui a été?

Au fil des derniers jours, malgré que rien ne parut, l'absence se fit de plus en plus sentir, reportant trois rendez-vous de prévu entre Teresa et Kimball, dont un qui put se faire, mettant les autres au rencart. Être ensemble était le plus important en fin de compte, en profitant lors de cette sortie au cinéma, un mercredi après-midi, la demoiselle ayant le champs libre.

Père au boulot, frères vacant à leur activité sportive. Quoi demander de plus? Mais lorsque deux autres viennent plus tard s'annuler même si ce n'est pas la peine de s'en rendre malade, on commence à cet instant à prendre peur par ce que l'on éprouve.

Est-ce que ça va se répéter souvent? L'absence se réitérant, il fallait craindre le pire. Ça a tenu comme ça a pu, y souriant malgré tout, supportant, patientant car aimant, soutenant, on résiste. Malheureusement, la corde à ses limites à la résistance. Et un jour, brusquement, celle-ci casse. Tenter de la renouer solidement peut s'essayer. Mais le noeud était-il assez ferme pour ne pas se défaire encore?

La réparer n'aurait peut-être pas été suffisant, tenant sa promesse de tenir. Alors… On laisse défait et on ne resserre plus rien. L'amour même présent, ne le négligent que faiblement lors de cet engagement sportif de ce côté-ci, à aussi ses limites. Il est ensuite maintenu à distance. Et sur ce terrain, c'est devenu à la fin, un visage qui est apparu sous des traits non plus tellement familiers, changeant en des étrangers. Une évidence douloureuse s'imposa.

Main dans la main parfois, un excès de démonstration tempéré par la pudeur, bras enlacé tout de même autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille blessée, traversant les couloirs du lycée … Qui l'aurait cru? Chacun étant munis d'un *exosquelette, rien ne transparaît en temps normal. Les imprévus qui interviennent dans la vie sont brusques, vous donnant une claque. Pourtant, le détachement dû à la lassitude ne s'immisce pas sur un coup de tête. Cependant, on en a une toute autre impression lorsqu'un spectateur extérieur le voit.

Ça semble se précipiter en un laps de temps qui échappe à sa notion ainsi que de sa logique.

* * *

" **Could you move in slow motion ?/** _Serais-tu capable de te mouvoir au ralenti ?_

 **Everything goes by so fast/** _Tout va_ _trop vite_

 **Just slow down a little/** _Ralentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu_

 **Save the best part for last/** _Et sauver le meilleur pour la suite_ "

* * *

Teresa et Kimball!? Comment ont-ils pu rompre? L'un s'assemblant avec l'autre. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Aucun des deux ne s'y attendaient et sur ce terrain, le jeune homme d'un naturel impassible, fut indubitablement ébranlé par cette décision malgré sa carapace. Même si chacun avait pris conscience de ce changement, on est toujours surpris. Quand l'amour se pâlit, on le ressent comme une trahison car la douleur est imminente. Faire une pause (définitive) est triste.

La dernière étreinte parut durer une heure entière tant cette séparation semblait invraisemblable. L'enlacement s'était resserré là, solidement, profitant de ces longues minimes minutes.

Mettre en marche la bobine sur laquelle figure ces instants finaux vécus, avait défilé tel un souvenir encore bien vivant, beau. La nuit influence l'activité fertile de l'esprit. Communier avec elle sous des aspects mystiques et secrets. Et la sensation exquise par contre de ce baiser surréel … Quelle dualité intérieure!

Néanmoins, en se levant ce matin, l'âme de l'adolescente avait rejeté l'habit de la morosité. Ces plus que des mots avaient réussi à avoir de l'emprise sur son humeur matinal. ….

Lorsque celle-ci descend les escaliers plus tard, il lui est impossible de ne pas maquiller un sourire intérieur, sa bouche laissant apparaître un léger soulignage. Toutefois, une fois en route vers le lycée, papa Lisbon la conduisant ce matin, cette euphorie se maîtrise petit à petit jusqu'à son arrivée à Riverdale High. Entre l'esprit qui maintient hors de la réalité et celle qui rattrape avec dureté, la sensation de cette joie s'assagit. De penser à ce moment de se retrouver confronter à mister Jane, le sentiment heureux dévie vers la gêne, surtout en y pensant à nouveau en présence de son père.

Dans l'intimité de la DS, de son esprit, tout est différent aujourd'hui. Faire comme si de rien ne s'était produit d'illicite. N'est-pas?

A ce jeu sensé, très recommandé, Teresa ne rencontrera pas trop de difficulté. Et tout intérêt car en cette première heure de cours qui l'attend, celui-ci commence par la chimie. Emportés par une tentation impulsive, on oublie les lendemains. mais en s'en rappelant sur le trajet, sa mémoire fut frappée comme un violent éclair, la malmenant un peu.

A cette réaction fugitive qui la fit grimacer par crainte de la confrontation inévitable, son père captura d'un rapide coup d'œil, l'expression de sa fille. Malgré que ça ne se remarquait pas non plus, papa Lisbon avait bien ressenti que sa fille était moyennement en forme morale depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'une ado boude légèrement son assiette, faisant faire du sur place à sa fourchette, picorant comme un moineau, ça ne laisse pas indifférent. Ne pas prendre le silence pour de l'ignorance ! Alors au moment de descendre du véhicule, son sac à dos remis sur l'épaule et avant de refermer la portière, son père rompt le silence, mettant de côté sa pudeur.

-Attends. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui.

De poser la question, ceci la rend décontenancée, trouvant cette soudaine attention très bizarre et le froncement de sourcils le confirme.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? demande-t-elle posément, méfiante ainsi que très, très surprise.

-T'as pas de soucis, Teresa? Hein?

Cette inquiétude particulière la touche toutefois, sentant quant à elle que cette attitude soucieuse est sincère. Afin de ne pas accentuer l'inquiétude de monsieur Lisbon et surtout que rien ne trahisse sur son joli minois, la douce demoiselle joue la comédie, mettant en vedette son plus ravissant sourire.

-Tout va bien. Merci de t'en préoccuper. Mais ça va.

-D'accord.

Petit salut de la main ensuite qui se met en mouvement, renvoyé, son père redémarrant quelques secondes après. La jeune fille rejoint sans tarder le bahut, apercevant à quelques mètres du portail la DS bleu en train d'arriver à son tour. Observant furtivement, les battements de son cœur entrent en accélération, sa volonté entrant de son côté également en force, la poussant à décoller ses semelles du bitume. Cela risque d'être vraiment embarrassant une fois dans la salle.

Entre Kimball et monsieur Jane … C'est compliqué de contrôler ce que l'on éprouve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde placé à sa place sans tellement s'être éternisé sur leur bavardage, le professeur fait son entrée finale, refermant la porte derrière lui. La besace, le caban sont rapidement posés sur le dossier de la chaise, l'air neutre. Mauvaise humeur, contrariété, culpabilité? Un mélange des deux dernières finalistes. La tenue vestimentaire d'aujourd'hui s'avère plus classique sans que cela ne dépareille, le goût sûr comme toujours.

Veste bleu foncé, chemise bleu ciel quant à elle, petit gilet noir et jean de même couleur. Le conseil fortement avisé de la directrice qui fut de ne pas se comporter comme un camarade, se fait là, parfaitement sentir. Et ce recalibrage comportementale surprend, en déstabilisant plus d'un.

L'instant délicieux de cet égarement semble lointain maintenant. Le climat a perdu en chemin quelques bons degrés. Plus de gêne à avoir donc à présent.

"- _Je me sens comme une pauvre imbécile_."

L'euphorie est retombée, ramenant à une normalité plus que brutale et banale.

"- _Faut vraiment être cruche_! _Mon dieu_!"

Le cours se déroule sans originalité, sans enthousiasme de la part des élèves. L'ennuyeux est revenu. Adieu le 3D en technicolor, bonjour le gris plat d'un jour commun! Les impondérables ça existe.

Des petits regards brefs s'échangent par intermittence entre certains, trouvant ce changement curieux ainsi que décevant. Cependant, la nature humaine n'est jamais totalement chassé. Quel soulagement!

Entre deux expériences en milieu d'heure, veste enlevée auparavant pour davantage de liberté gestuelle, l'enseignant arbore subitement un sourire malicieux par rapport à une idée derrière la tête, s'adressant à la classe sans qu'aucun ne l'ait pressenti. Et la nouvelle va provoquer une vague d'emballement dû à l'annonce très divertissante.

-Je voudrais votre attention un petit moment.

L'attention se focalise alors en sa direction, les élèves intrigués, impatients d'en apprendre plus.

-Bien.

Le prof s'assoit sur le rebord de son bureau, mains jointes, l'attitude décontracte, le regard faisant un tour d'horizon. Pupilles pétillantes d'espièglerie de nouveau, chacun s'interroge, une euphorie grandissante qui se réinstalle dans la salle de chimie.

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui je suis sûr va plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous.

Les filles dans l'ensemble déjà attentives au moindre mot prononcé par le jeune, joli enseignant, le suspense en est davantage palpable.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui rêve de se retrouver à l'antenne, derrière un micro et être au centre de l'intérêt en influençant les goûts, l'esprit des jeunes tout en s'éclatant à animer une émission au sein du lycée? Être à la radio ça vous dit?

Des visages expressifs s'animent en s'extasiant à cette seconde, quelques élèves s'empressant bien évidemment de le questionner.

-Ça consisterait en quoi, monsieur?

-Ça serait uniquement pour diffuser de la musique?

-Pour parler de sujets qui nous concernent …. ?

La sourire du prof s'agrandit, pointant leurs interrogations pertinentes en touchant son nez de l'autre index.

Ils brûlent, ils brûlent.

-C'est pour faire quoi exactement, monsieur? Tout ça?

-Vous avez trouvé!

Summer est assez perspicace à ce jeu-là, se montrant immédiatement réjouie à l'écoute de cet ensemble d'idées qui ne forme qu'un. Et voilà son esprit embarqué aux portes de son imagination, se voyant bien dans le rôle de l'animatrice, du DJ star. Une bombe platine aux commandes, c'est canon, ouais!

Une autre main se lève, une inattendue, celle de Kimball. Le jeune homme serait-il intéressé ou juste …

-Oui.

-Il n'y a pas d'atelier de radio ici, monsieur?

-Si. Mais il n'a pas été utilisé depuis quatre ou cinq ans.

-Comment vous savez ça, monsieur? interroge à son tour Michelle.

-Parce que j'ai fait ma petite enquête dû à cette idée qui a germé dans ma tête.

-Si il n'y avait que ça. Danny marmonnant.

Mais l'ouïe fine du professeur telle celle d'une chauve-souris, détecte une fois de plus l'impertinence verbale de l'ado infernal sans ajouter aucune remarque. Ah! Dommage, Ruskin! Il aurait dû rater l'occasion de l'ouvrir. Et Patrick Jane poursuit comme si de rien n'était également.

-Dans l'ancien lycée où j'enseignais, ils disposaient justement d'une petite cabine aménagée pour jouer les DJ et qui était très bien équipée.

-Le lycée où vous étiez était pour gosses de riche, m'sieur. Ici, c'est pas le cas.

-C'est vrai, Danny. Mais pas besoin non plus d'un matériel dernier cri pour en mettre plein la vue comme vous dites.

Son parler désinvolte, sa nature spontanée qui frise l'effronterie, l'insolence, dont ces qualités sont passablement appréciées ailleurs, étant de retour, fait sourire toute l'assemblée qui acquiesce.

-Nous avons juste besoin de l'essentiel. Et heureusement, car j'ai fait ma petite recherche dans les archives il y a de ça deux semaines. L'équipement est rangé bien à l'abri dans les locaux de Riverdale. Donc, nous en venons à la proposition suivante. Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui serait partant pour s'y essayer? Ça passera par des auditions pour trouver la personne qui bien sûr sera le, la meilleure. Qui sera mettre le feu.

L'euphorie s'accroît davantage, étant une bonne majorité à se montrer partant malgré qu'il y ait un minuscule détail qui manque, Wayne ne manquant pas de la souligner quant à lui.

-Monsieur!

-Oui.

-Normalement pour toute activité, il y a une note qui est affichée au tableau d'affichage?

-Euh! Disons que ce n'est pas officiel pour le moment.

-Ah, bon? Mais pourquoi?

-Je préfère prendre la température avant que cela soit soumis.

-Ah, d'accord. Le proviseur n'est pas au courant. Ça va être encore un plan foireux.

-Euh! Non, pour être honnête. Et ça ne sera pas un plan foireux.

-Ouais, ben là m'sieur, elle voudra jamais.

-Vous êtes pessimiste, Danny. Je pense qu'au contraire, madame Hightower n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

-Vous êtes sûr?

Tamzin qui se manifeste est souvent un exploit en ce qui concerne la vie de classe. Alors pour semer le doute, un peu plus. .. Face à la perplexité de l'élève, le prof ne se retrouve cependant pas démotivé pour autant malgré la crainte d'un refus. Toutefois, n'ayant rien d'un enseignant classique, possédant l'audace d'un gamin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Quitte à se faire aller voir ailleurs … Aucune gêne de ce côté.

-Oui, je pense. En temps et en heure de toute façon, nous en reparlerons et je suis plus que certains que ça vous plaira et marchera. Un peu de fantaisie permet d'éviter de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Vous êtes d'accord?

Les adolescents le sont toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de la fuir.

-Qui est pour alors?

La classe entière lève la main, les ayant mis dans sa poche. Très, très futé, le Jane!

Teresa, Grace, Summer avec Michelle se regardent, très, très séduites, se disant que ça serait marrant et pourquoi pas auditionner, principalement miss Edgecombe ainsi que miss Vega, les deux plus partantes dans ce cercle féminin. Ça ne peut que promettre!

Avant la fin du cours, les copies du contrôle précédent sont remis dont quelques bonnes notes en perspective, moyennes pour d'autres surtout. B+ pour Summer, sa matière de prédilection et miss Lisbon qui partage la même note, très contente d'elles-mêmes.

La manière dont les feuilles, néanmoins, sont posées sur le bureau, pour une seule seulement, semble assez étrange. Au moment ou celle de Teresa est couchée, le doigt du prof appuie sur le haut de la copie, la jeune fille trouvant ce geste plus ou moins bizarre sans se poser de questions toutefois. Le cœur, seul battait à l'instant où il s'approcha d'elle pour lui remettre, contrôlant la tiédeur qui aurait fait légèrement rosir les joues de la demoiselle. Et davantage après ce qui s'est passé. On apprend à dissimuler ses émotions à la longue.

Son ***** exosquelette lui sert, la saillant depuis bientôt cinq ans.

* * *

 **I've seen the porcelain shell/** _J'ai vu la coquille de porcelaine_ …

 **And I feel like we'd walk well together/** _Et j'ai l'impression que nous marcherions bien ensemble_. …

 **The things that wall us off from/** _Les choses qui nous isolent de_

 **Where we belong/** _Notre appartenance._

 **What's wrong with you is good** / _Ce qui cloche avec toi est bien_

 **For what's wrong with me** / _Pour ce qui cloche avec moi._

* * *

La feuille est rangée peu après dans le classeur, semblant à cette seconde distinguer un morceau de papier coincé à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, un coup d'œil est jeté en toute sécurité. Pas pour rien que d'avoir insisté du doigt imperceptiblement ! Tandis que la sonnerie retentit, le papier est en vitesse lu, se doutant consciemment de ce qui serait écrit.

" **Nous devons discuter quand les cours seront terminés.** "...

Le rendez-vous était fixé. Un troisième retour dans le temps. En quel autre lieu?

* * *

 ***** _Exosquelette:_ **Dans cette chanson, j'ai appris sur le site coccinellenet que l'exosquelette signifie une manière de dissimuler ses émotions, sa vulnérabilité, formant une carapace en résumé.**

 **Extraits aussi des chansons d'Incubus, branchée dessus :-p, dont en premier _Admiration_ et _Friends and Lovers_ qui parle de l'exosquelette au début.**


	32. Chapter 29

**Un bonsoir nocturne voire un bonjour,**

 **J'en profite pour poster ce chapitre, en espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire et je crois que ça va vous plaire. ;) Quand vous arriverez à la partie musicale, je vous conseille d'écouter en premier, dans l'ordre; Can't get off my mind de Lenny Kravitz ainsi que, sans changer, Incubus; Admiration pour la fin afin de renforcer la scène dans votre tête. Bonne lecture pour une heure plus décente et quand vous serez disponible.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Et mille merci encore les filles!**

* * *

Un bon nombre sorti, excité, ne cessant de penser à ce projet qui est venu égayer leur esprit, pour un cependant qui pense que cette idée s'avère illusoire. Et pas seulement. … .

-Il n'en n'est pas question.

Pourquoi ça? Ca serait très enrichissant pour eux et ça serait distrayant pour eux. Les couloirs du lycée seraient animés car il faut être honnête. C'est monotone.

-Monsieur Jane. Un lycée n'est pas un cirque et encore moins un lieu de fête. Les élèves sont ici pour apprendre. Ca ne provoquerait que le désordre.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Si, je le sais.

-Mauvaise expérience avec?

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Vous aviez une radio à disposition ici?

-Vous avez fouillé?!

-Quel vilain mot! Non. J'ai jeté un oeil dans les archives.

-Et de quel droit?

Dans l'intimité du bureau du proviseur, s'y étant présenté durant l'interclasse, assis face à Hightower, afin de la persuader que ce projet est une très bonne idée, son initiative ne se présente pas quant à elle sous les meilleurs auspices. Il explique ensuite, à nouveau, l'expérience de l'animation qui avait lieu dans son ancien lycée, racontant cette fameuse idée qui à éclos dans son esprit.

-Je trouve que vous prenez trop vos aises.

-Ce n'est qu'une suggestion que je vous fais.

-Voilà ce que je vous reproche.

Il est alors pointé du doigt, l'air contrarié du proviseur s'affichant sur son visage, un tantinet agacée.

-Vous agissez d'une manière désinvolte sans vous soucier de quoique ce soit.

-Mais c'est un bon point d'avoir des idées à soumettre.

-Croyez-vous?

-Euh! Oui.

-J'étais ironique, monsieur Jane.

-Pas moi.

La bouche de l'insolent enseignant s'esquisse, déterminé à faire céder cette chère directrice, coriace.

-Bien. Je pense que cette discussion ne va nous amener nulle part excepté à un désaccord.

-Mais non.

Il la regarde alors avec plus de sérieux, choisissant de faire preuve d'intelligence. Si celui-ci désire absolument mettre ce projet à exécution, mieux vaut assagir son comportement. Au lieu du vinaigre, il est davantage conseillé d'utiliser du miel.

-Bon! Ok. Je m'excuse. Je devrais modérer l'enthousiasme, la motivation que je manifeste. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné l'impression de tenter de vous forcer la main.

Malin!

-Bien, d'accord. acceptant, sur ses gardes après l'avoir scruté.

-Tant mieux. Nous pouvons quand même en parler à tête posée et voir si c'est possible. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Si je décide d'y réfléchir et suivant ma décision, il faudra que vous vous y pliez. Suis-je bien claire?

-Oui.

-Ça sera sans appel.

-Je comprends.

-Donc, pas de coup en douce derrière mon dos.

-Quoi?! jouant les indignés. Enfin! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, voyons!

-Non. Bien sûr! Vous l'accepterez sagement!

-Ah! De l'ironie, non?

Hightower est désignée à son tour de l'index par un Patrick Jane effronté, sa bouche reflétant un plein pot de malice, ne trompant personne. Elle sait parfaitement à qui elle a affaire à présent.

-Oui. étirant les lèvres brièvement avec une sobre impertinence. Vous avez fini?

-Oui.

Il réadopte ensuite une attitude sérieuse immédiatement afin de ne pas faire capoter toutes ses chances minimes soient-elles. Septique?

-Pour tout vous dire et être franche, si l'activité d'une animation radio au sein du lycée a pris fin, cela a été pour une simple et ultime raison. Les deux personnes qui devaient se partager l'animation ont fini par vouloir se supplanter l'un et l'autre et c'est devenu un grand et beau désordre. Alors comprenez que je ne suis vraiment pas réjouie à l'idée que cela puisse recommencer. Et je n'ai pas envie que l'établissement devienne un night club bruyant, une piste de danse qui causerait des embouteillages dans les couloirs.

-La tourmente et la confusion.

-Pardon?

-Non. Je veux dire, ça serait regrettable que ça sème le trouble ici, la pagaille et que ce soit un véritable confusionnisme dans les pensées de quiconque comme vous et que ça vous provoque un peu de tourmente.

-Votre considération me va droit au coeur.

Le proviseur ébauche à ce moment un sourire hypocrite, allant de ce commentaire très ironique bien sûr, le prof le devinant à nouveau sans ne rien dire.

-Il va plutôt falloir pour l'instant que j'y refléchisse tranquillement, peser le pour et le contre et voir si ça ne risque pas de semer la pagaille comme vous semblez vous en soucier.

L'ironie sollicite presque toujours le sarcasme. "Allez viens, que je ne sois pas l'unique à faire preuve d'audace." _Jamais deux sans toi_. _Pas la seule emmerdeuse à vouloir troubler_.

-Très bien.

-Quand?

La directrice étire de nouveau un bref sourire nerveux, le trouvant insupportable.

-Vous n'en n'avez jamais assez?

Il hausse seulement les épaules, l'expression pétillante d'un garçon très espiègle, bouche se joignant à ce trait de caractère. Sa personnalité gagne à être connu. Tout dépend cependant pour qui… .

-Non.

-Bon. La sonnerie sonnera bientôt et j'ai deux ou trois choses à terminer. Sur ce … .

-Je comprends.

-Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais réfléchir à cette histoire d'animation radio et vous ferez part de ma réponse plus tard. Cela vous convient-il?

-Oui. se montrant peu convaincant mais ne pouvant que patienter de toute façon.

-Merci quand même.

-Je vous en prie.

Patrick Jane quitte le bureau ensuite, maintenant un petit étirement de satisfaction, moins sceptique qu'i peine une ou deux minutes auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour, la division physique des ex se fait flagrante et davantage entre Tamzin et Danny, continuant d'éviter le côte à côte. Le froid réside toujours au-dessus de leur tête, persistant désagréablement. Qui en souffre le plus?

Ah! Houdini, Houdini! Les tours de passe-passe n'ont plus d'effet. Même l'illusion d'un semblant de cordialité a foutu le camp.

L'indifférence fait mal. Coeur fragile en péril? Alerte, alerte!

" _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, loin des yeux, loin du coeur_. _Nous n'avons plus le temps, nous n'avons plus l'esprit_."

Quant à Kimball et Teresa, l'intelligence concernant leur entente présente, celle-ci était restée à résidence. Pourquoi se faire la gueule? La rupture n'engendre pas une déclaration de guerre. " _Tu m'as fait mal, je vais te faire mal. Prends tes armes, je vais prendre les miennes_." Des fournitures scolaires afin que l'on défende notre honneur à coup de règle, d'équerre et de compas. Certains seraient lancés et l'autre serait utiliser comme une épée en plastique. Pas en fer, ça blesserait les doigts et comme la longueur est courte ça ferait également bobo aux ongles. A moins de les avoir griffus ou la pointe des membres finissant sur une finition crochue. Quelle débilité de se bouder!

Tous deux …. Ce serait bien un réel gâchis. Heureusement que le sujet porte à cette minute sur le projet d'animateur voir animatrice radio tout en picorant quelques chips comme Rigsby ou des pipas pour Danny et Kimball, les filles piochant un peu dedans excepté Tamzin ainsi que Grace mais pour une autre raison. Encore avec Craig, assis sur un banc pas trop loin d'ici. Et l'agacement est renforcé de la part de l'amoureux transi, muet par ses sentiments mais pas la bouche complètement muselée. Aussi dû à un autre problème majeur, de taille qui est son père.

La manière de cracher les coquilles est éloquente, manière qui ressemblerait à celle d'une attitude intimidante d'un membre de gang qui s'essuierait la bouche tout en faisant comprendre; " _Eh_! _Mec_! _Me cherche pas de noises, j'suis pas d'humeur_! _Si tu veux pas que je te refasse le portrait version Picasso, dégage de mon territoire_!" Le message serait reçu surtout de ses hautes jambes. Un géant ça impressionne toujours, principalement quand on a une carrure de basketteur.

A cet instant, le professeur de chimie traverse la cour, la démarche souple, assurée, à la cool. Bon signe peut-être? Michelle et Summer se regardent puis impulsivement, le sourire prend la forme d'une banane. Les filles descendent du banc, se précipitant vers le jeune enseignant, amusant à nouveau Kimball et Teresa.

-Vous n'êtes que des groupies!

-Cause toujours, tu nous intéresses.

Le jeune homme est d'humeur bien disposé et miss Edgecombe sait répliquer. Faut bien rire un peu. A 17 ans ça serait dramatique. " _Dérides-toi_!"

Tandis que les deux fans se rapprochent de leur idole, leur amie attarde son attention sur mister Jane, repensant au mot remis en cachette. A la fois mélancolique et nerveuse, la questionnite aiguë de son mental revient à la charge, tentant d'évincer l'intruse encombrante, n'étant le moment. C'est que c'est pernicieux cette petite bête. " _Eh_! _Merde_! _Comme si j'avais besoin de ça_! _Fous-moi la paix, va-t-en de ma tête_!" Le coeur encore battant, l'appréhension de cette future entrevue la taraude quand même.

"- _Que va-t-on se dire_?"

La boule de cristal est inutile à consulter.

-Vous en pensez quoi de ce plan?

Danny rompt momentanément l'errance des pensées de miss Lisbon à cette seconde, son cerveau l'en remerciant. Par ailleurs, à cet autre instant, Tamzin décide de fuir en ce début de discussion, non pour sa nature mais par agacement aussi rien que d'écouter son ex-magicien. " _Ça gèle sévère par ici_!" Le froid de Sibérie souffle.

-Vous allez vous faire la gueule pendant combien de temps?

Se sentant concerné, Kimball ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger sur cette situation irritante.

-Demande-lui à elle.

-Ça te fous pas les boules?

Et un autre concerné, un!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Arrêter de faire le con des fois.

Wayne est le second à partir, les nerfs en pelote causés par ce tout qui lui est personnel.

-Si t'en meurs pas avant!

Tandis que le gaillard s'éloigne, Houdini ne peut s'empêcher non plus d'aller de sa remarque.

-Eh, ben c'est gai par là!

Ces deux amis restants compatissent, haussant juste les sourcils.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les élèves entrent en cours, dans le couloir avant, Danny interpelle Teresa qui se stoppe, surprise.

-Dis! Tu pourrais pas … Enfin … Tu pourrais pas …

-Tu veux que je touche deux ou trois mots à Tamzin?

-Euh?Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais. C'est à toi et non à moi.

-J'ai essayé, t'as bien vu. Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses.

-Je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

A l'air désespéré de celui-ci,Teresa lui prodigue ce conseil sage, recommandé à appliquer.

-Tu devrais prendre de la distance. Ne force rien, laisse aller. Plus tu seras derrière, plus tu la feras fuir.

-Ouais, je sais. T'as raison. J'peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-Comment vous faites toi et Kimball? On dirait que vous êtes vite passés à autre chose.

-Tu sais tout le monde est différent et pour te rassurer, on ne passe pas facilement à autre chose. Et c'est pas pareil pour nous.

Danny hoche la tête, acquiesçant avant de recevoir un mot d'encouragement.

-Perds pas espoir.

-Merci.

-De rien.

La main de son ami est serrée furtivement, rentrant ensemble ensuite dans la salle où va se dérouler le cours de maths. Si les heures pouvaient prendre tout leur temps …! Plus le rendez-vous s'approche, plus des palpitations se font sentir. _Mon cœur fait boum, boum, boum_.

* * *

A la fin des cours, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, Teresa prétexte qu'elle doit aller chercher l'un de ses frères, se séparant de son clan aussi facilement. Et pour ce qui est des nouvelles, rien de nouveau vers la station de radio à part l'optimisme qu'à apporté Patrick Jane aux demoiselles empressées. C'est déjà pas mal!

La jeune fille se dirige donc dans le nom de la rue indiquée où la rencontre a été fixée, écrit sur le mot; _**Rejoignez-moi à l'angle de Windsor Avenue.**_ Ce qui se situe à sept minutes du bahut. Allons-y! Douze minutes après, la DS se profile à quelques mètres devant elle, la bouche affichant un soulignement très élevé. Le trac logé dans la gorge, la joie remporte malgré tout, d'autant plus lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvre par la suite. Nous y sommes!

-Personne ne vous a vu?

-Non.

Une ébauche souriante se dessine respectivement sur leurs lèvres, sûrs d'eux, ensoleillées par un rayon fugitif venu de l'astre solaire, plus ou moins visible tout à l'heure dû par la dominante grisaille qui sévit. Une note d'or fait du bien. Tant que ça n'aveugle pas et qu'une bouche à incendie ne gicle pas du trottoir. Non, on roule prudemment et sagement.

-Vous voulez allez déguster une glace? Ça vous dit?

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Patrick Jane prend alors la direction d'un café, éloigné du périmètre familier, étant une zone trop dangereuse.

Plusieurs minutes passées, l'autoroute est prise, s'aventurant vers la sortie 86, passant plus tard par Discovery Park. Ils arrivent encore un peu plus tard chez Teamers, un glacier/ Café qui se situe sur K Street à Sacramento. Là, ils ne tomberont sur personne.

L'endroit est convivial, une frise de peinture taguée sur les murs qui représente des musiciens fictifs dont les couleurs joue de contraste haut en teintes. Parquet, chaises rouges, vertes, jaunes, tables blanches, musique de fond, pas mal d'étudiants consommant déjà. Perdus à travers sans porter un regard sur ces clandestins, ces hors-la-loi de la moralité vont s'installer à une place située vers le milieu, s'asseyant confortablement, plutôt à l'aise. La nervosité de Teresa semble s'être apaisée, redoutant moins.

-C'est chouette ici. survolant dans l'ensemble.

-Oui. Ça m'arrive de venir ici parfois.

-Ah!

Et dans sa tête, elle se demande si c'est en compagnie de sa petite amie. Mais motus. Ça serait la dernière des crétineries de poser la question. Pas le droit de le demander. Sympa quand même comme endroit! Manteaux enlevés, mis sur le dossier de leur chaise ainsi que sac à dos, besace dessus, prêts à passer commande quelques secondes plus tard. Et pourquoi pas une arche de Noé? Traduction; Un banana Split pour deux. Celle-ci est servie huit minutes après, les yeux de chacun s'écarquillant de gourmandise.

-Oooh! Ça c'est une arche! s'exclame la demoiselle, mister Jane étant du même avis.

-Bon! Si on n'a jamais vu le paradis, je crois qu'en voici un aperçu.

-Je suis d'accord. Ca c'est de la glace!

Leurs deux cuillères longues plongent dedans, leur palais étant en transe dès la première bouchée. C'est l'extase de papilles! Leur langue en train de danser le french cancan. Deux ados dans ce café on dirait. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, non?

Pendant que le banana Noé est lentement dégusté, la musique joue toujours, avec cette fois une chanson aux paroles, décidément, qui détiennent beaucoup de sens depuis ce tête-à-tête de nature pécheresse.

* * *

 **But then I think of lovin'/** _Mais alors je pense à aimer_

 **And I just can't get you off of my mind/** _Et je ne peux simplement pas te sortir de mon esprit_.

 **I don't want to push you baby/** _Je ne veux pas te repousser bébé_

 **And I don't want you to be told/** _Et je ne veux pas te raconter n'importe quoi_

….

 **What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts/** _Quelles sont les règles, les raisons et ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire_

 _ **Tell me baby tell me baby/**_ _Dis-moi bébé, dis-moi bébé_

 _ **What do you feel inside/**_ _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

* * *

-MMM! Délicieux! s'extasie-t-il, les yeux roulant.

Le trac de la jeune fille est brisé comme un sort, après quelques cuillères avalées, doutant d'en venir à bout même à deux tandis que le sujet appréhendé s'ajoute sur la table, la cuillère de chacun alors tenue en suspens au-dessus de l'arche, embarrassés.

-Nous aurions pu en discuter dans la voiture mais trois fois de suite, c'aurait été abusé du voyage dans le temps.

Teresa sourit à nouveau de son humour, un outil nécessaire pour détendre l'atmosphère. " _Si nous pouvions être en dehors du continuum espace temps avant le Big Bang. Plus rien n'existerait comme avoir l'obligation de s'expliquer. Mais il faut bien en passer par là et assumer_."

-Et ça aurait été dommage de ne pas être dans ce décor.

Il sourit à son tour, pose la cuillère puis se restitue un air sérieux comme avec Hightower ainsi que désolé sans oublier de la sensibilité dans la voix.

-Ecoutez. A propos de ce qui s'est produit, je tenais encore à m'excuser. C'était très déplacé et

je n'aurais jamais dû. Je souhaite qu'aucun malaise puisse s'immiscer même s'il y en a un peu, une gêne.

L'adolescente acquiesce sans l'interrompre, le coeur tambourinant.

-Je voudrais mettre les choses au point, éclaircir la situation. Vous êtes une personne très bien et vu votre jeune âge, je me suis laissé aller à l'indécence et je regrette de m'être comporté comme ça avec vous. Pour ma défense, c'est loin d'être mon genre, c'est la première fois. Je m'en veux sincèrement. Je vous ai manqué de respect.

-Monsieur Jane. Je suis touchée par ce que vous dites et je comprends ce que vous éprouvez, je vous assure. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul coupable. Nous sommes deux. Vous ne m'avez pas forcé, j'étais consentante.

Un élargissement furtif s'étend sur les lèvres du prof, face à une demoiselle posée, compréhensive et tolérante sans aucun regret.

-Je sais. Mais quand même.

Le sérieux est légèrement récupéré, confrontant son regard azuré à celui de Teresa. La cuillère est reprise de la part de la jeune fille, avalant une autre succulente bouchée tandis que l'enseignant désire faire preuve de sincérité aussi.

-C'est possible que ça redevienne à la normale?

-Bien sûr! C'est déjà fait. répondant peu après, souriant de nouveau.

-Ouf!

Sa bouche pousse vers la largesse, reprenant une bouchée supplémentaire, ciblée par des yeux attentifs, observateurs. Et une sacrée sincérité est lancée telle une grenade.

-Je me sens coupable.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncent, interrogative, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci insiste.

Ça a négativement marqué!

Le regard de chacun se fixe puis la déclaration explose, son intensité pouvant se sentir. Attention! N'avalez pas de travers!

-C'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir. Je n'ai pas détesté.

Qu'est-ce qui était déjà très déplacé au fait?

La demoiselle en reste hébétée ainsi que dans l'incapacité de répondre tant cela résonne comme un mirage auditif.

" _Il a vraiment dit ce que j'ai entendu_?"

-Confession terminée! Il fallait que ça sorte. N'y voyez pas de mauvaises intentions de ma part.

Le sourire est utile dans pareil aveu.

-Non. Euh? Non. Je comprends.

Le rosissement refait des siennes sur ses joues qui se retrouvent presque au bord de la surchauffe, heureusement contrôlée. Waouh! C'est un raz-de-marée, là! Cependant, elle n'ose rajouter que cette culpabilité est réciproque et si Teresa avait osé, elle l'aurait dispensé de s'en repentir. Ce n'est pas son cas.

-Vous pensez que l'on va finir cette barque?

-Je vous parie que oui.

-C'est un défi?

-Ouais.

-Ok! J'adore les défis.

Le sourire innocent, juvénile mutuel s'étire, prêt à le relever, mettant fin à une certaine gêne grâce à cette pirouette.

-Vous croyez qu'on nous incriminerait pour partage de banana split?

La miss éclate de rire, les nerfs étant retombés, suivi du drôle Patrick Jane qui a toujours la bonne formulation verbale à employer. C'est nerveux. Ça arrive! ... Défi relevé!

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, tout embarras rentré dans l'ordre, cela ne tient pas pour autant à distance de ce qui s'est insidieusement frayé comme évidence. L'appréciation est bien réelle, s'étant accentuée ainsi que cette admiration grandissante qui étourdit, éprouvée par Teresa. Cette semaine s'avère particulière, s'entendant pendant les jours de celle-ci. Il faut s'en défendre mais ce n'est probablement pas à sens unique. Juste de l'admiration.

On s'observe du coin de l'œil et un peu plus longuement quand on est assise sur le haut d'un banc. Personne ne remarque mais moi si. L'estime n'est pas un crime. Ce n'est pas l'esprit fleur bleue non plus d'une ado en plein fantasme. Il n'y a aucune mièvrerie et d'indécent dans ses pupilles posé. Ça va de soi!

* * *

 **Could you move in slow motion ?/** _Serais-tu capable de te mouvoir au ralenti ?_

 **Everything goes by so fast/** _Tout passe trop vite_

 **Just slow down a little/** _Ralentir, juste qu'un peu_

 **Save the best part for last/** _Et sauver le meilleur pour la suite_.

 **You speak in riddles/** _Tu t'exprimes en énigmes_

 **Your intentions turn me on/** _Tes intentions me plaisent_

 **I'm your's forever/** _Je suis tien_

 **Will you love me when I'm gone?/** _M'aimeras-tu toujours lorsque je partirais ?_

 **When I'm gone/** _Quand je serais parti !_

 **You're an unfenced fire !/** _Tu es le feu non exlos_

 **(When I'm gone ! ) Over walls we've trampled/** _(Quand je serais parti ! ) Des murs, nous en avons franchi_

 **(When I'm gone ! ) It's you I admire/** _(Quand je serais parti ! ) C'est toi que j'admire_

 **(When I'm gone, ) My living example.../** _(Quand je serais parti ! ) Mon exemple vivant…_

 **Your eyes are an undiscovered ocean far away** _ **/**_ _Tes yeux sont le reflet d'un lointain océan inexploré_

 **Any minute now keeping** _ **/**_ _Chaque minute précieusement gardée_

 **Both poets and priests at bay** _ **/**_ _Tienne poètes et prêtres à distance_.

 **Don't get ahead of me/** _N'essaies pas de me fuir_

 **Could we just this once see eye to eye ?/** _Pouvons-nous juste cette fois s'entendre_.

 **Could you want perhaps me ?/** _Pourrais-tu me vouloir moi ?_

 **Ask me how it feels to vie/** _Demande-moi ce que ça fait de lutter_.

…..

Mon exemple vivant ...


	33. Chapter 30

**Hello,**

 **Je poste à l'heure d'été que je n'aime pas du tout mais pas le choix. Alors ça vous semblera tard, je n'y suis pour rien. Hahah! Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce trentième chapitre et les auditions comme vous allez pouvoir lire, se feront dans le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à préciser pour le numéro de claquettes, c'est bizarre, hein, mais vous allez comprendre. Je l'ai repris en revoyant code rouge de la deuxième saison. Je pense que ça vous amusera. Et si vous vous demandez comment va être la suite pour Teresa et mister Jane ... C'est dingue comme tout arrive vite. ;)**

 **Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices à nouveau, commentatrices car c'est un réel plaisir, une joie de vous voir autant loyales et vos commentaires me font un immense plaisir chaque fois. Merci infiniment. xoxoxox.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Note à la fin.**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, deux en tout passées, Madeleine Hightower a statué sur ce projet d'animation radio. Durant ces quinze jours, Patrick Jane n'a fait aucune pression, se tenant étrangement sage. Si l'on veut essayer d'obtenir un bout de ce que l'on souhaite, laisser en paix la chef de l'établissement, l'unique décideuse, c'est plus judicieux. Alors mieux valait ne pas embêter le grand manitou du lycée. Mais estimant que ces deux semaines étaient suffisantes comme délai, pour qu'une décision soit prise, l'insupportable enseignant se rend en cette fin de cours à son bureau malgré que mademoiselle Frye l'en ai dissuadé auparavant.

- _Vous devriez attendre si j'étais vous_.

- _Pourquoi_? _Elle est de mauvaise humeur_?

- _Non mais personne n'aime être dérangé quand en plus une décision doit être prise_.

- _Bah_! _Ce n'est pas non plus le mont blanc à escalader_.

Le prof de littérature/ histoire/ anglais en sourit, dodelinant de la tête, marchant tous deux dans un des couloirs avant de commencer, chacun, leur première heure de cours, plus tôt ce matin.

- _Si ça se fait, admettons, vous accepteriez de me seconder pour les auditions_?

- _Moi_? _Je n'y connais absolument rien_.

- _Ce n'est pas sorcier_. _Il suffit seulement de tendre l'oreille comme quand vous écoutez une émission de radio_. _Il n'y a aucune différence_. .. _Allez_! _Laissez-vous tenter_!

Ils se regardèrent, le sourire communicatif, Kristina Frye succombant à cette offre alléchante avec rapidité.

- _Pourquoi pas_? _Vous me direz_.

- _Comptez sur moi_.

Les deux collègues se séparèrent peu après, entrant respectivement dans leur salle, séduits réciproquement à l'avance. Mais quel est le verdict en cet après-midi toutefois?

* * *

-Entrez!

Il ne faut pas lui répéter deux fois, entrant, les pieds heureux. Et sans être intimidé, monsieur audace engage une démonstration d'un mini numéro de claquettes devant le proviseur qui relève la tête à cette seconde, se questionnant à son sujet avant de commenter cependant d'une manière humoristique.

-Cela signifie en substance, je présume, que vous êtes content de me rendre cette visite?

Les pieds joyeux arrêtent leur petite chorégraphie improvisée, la bouche de mister Jane dégainant son plus radieux élargissement de lèvres.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis content de venir vous voir.

-Je vois. Je devine aussi que vous êtes ici pour connaître ma réponse?

-Eh bien … s'avançant vers le bureau, avant de s'asseoir. Oui.

Sa tête se hoche comme un petit garçon faussement timoré, la bouche mettant en valeur sa nuance malicieuse.

-Autant ne pas être venu pour rien.

-En effet.

\- A ce propos, comme je n'ai pas pu, passant tout ce qui est administratif en priorité, j'avais prévu de vous en parler demain. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là.

-Et?

-Et … Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé néanmoins …

-Néanmoins!

Tandis que monsieur plein d'aise s'exclame, sentant que le "Néanmoins" annonce certainement un oui, le proviseur le reprend un peu autoritairement dû à sa parole coupée, le verdict qui se trouvait sur le point d'être rendu.

-Monsieur Jane.

-Pardon.

-Je disais que j'ai décidé de vous accorder une mise à l'essai.

-Une mise à l'essai? se montrant un tantinet déçu. Vous pouvez développer, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais certainement. Après notre discussion, je me suis dit que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, ce genre d'expérience pourrait être une occupation qui rendrait responsable et les intéresser finalement intelligemment malgré quelques réticences dont nous avons discuté.

-Oui.

-Ça ferait abstenir beaucoup d'entre eux même si ce n'est pas une solution magique, que d'entretenir leurs mauvaises habitudes. Les dissipateurs, les récalcitrants ou tout simplement ce qui sont difficiles à canaliser. La liste serait longue. Je reconnais que c'est un bon moyen pour s'extérioriser sans bien sûr que cela ne dérape.

-Je comprends.

-Bien. Puisque nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, je vous accorde donc un essai d'un mois. Si au bout de cette période tout s'est déroulé sans aucun incident, l'activité de l'animation radio pourra continuer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Je vais prendre évidemment et j'aime relever des défis.

-Je vous crois.

Son sourire d'ado insolent s'étire face à un plus modéré, neutre.

-Bon. Je vous remercie et je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe la mieux possible.

-J'y compte bien.

-Vous êtes aussi d'accord pour les auditions?

-Bien sûr. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

L'enseignant se lève ensuite, satisfait quand même de cette décision, se disant uniquement à lui-même que c'est mieux que rien et non définitif. YOUPI! Et en matière de relationnel, une experte très proche pourrait bien être sollicitée afin de former un peu les futurs partenaires stars, novices en ce domaine.

" _Ça ne fera pas de ma_ l!"

Et après rabibochage, elle acceptera sûrement, aimant jouer ce rôle de formatrice.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après que la directrice ait planifié la date des auditions, s'étant antérieurement entretenue avec l'instigateur de ce projet ainsi que son bras droit pour ce choix crucial, l'annonce parvient aux oreilles des lycéens par micro, au haut-parleur.

-Avis aux élèves de Riverdale et qui concerne seulement ceux de terminale. Suite à une décision prise à propos d'une animation radio, je vous informe que les auditions se feront après les cours. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous pourrez vous présenter au gymnase afin de tenter votre chance. Monsieur Jane et mademoiselle Frye vous attendrons à partir de 16h15. Je vous donne rendez-vous là-bas.

La joie éclate dans les salles de cours des dernières années et particulièrement dans celle d'arts plastiques où se trouve la bande des joyeux lurons. Summer est évidemment au septième ciel, tapant de la main avec Michelle qui se situe derrière. Danny quant à lui ébauche une légère excitation sur les lèvres, placé au fond de la classe, isolé. Toutefois, après la demande de ce conseil auprès de Teresa vis-à-vis de Tamzin, pour essayer de la reconquérir, la glace s'est dégelée petit à petit, le conseil de Patrick Jane ayant fait son chemin.

Le baiser avait finalement permis de lui pardonner sans prendre l'initiative, arrivant inopinément. Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais on pourrait penser à de l'intervention de l'indulgence divine. Qui sait? Non?

Les autres avaient plus ou moins suivis, restant pour quelques-uns encore méfiants comme Kimball, Summer et Michelle. Grace par contre s'était joint totalement au pardon de son amie ainsi que Wayne, depuis seulement un jour. Et concernant la jolie sorcière, c'était toujours le statu quo. La recommandation avisée de la très sage demoiselle Lisbon n'était pour une fois pas tombée dans son oreille de sourd, d'esprit têtu. Un effort de maturité. Quelle preuve de *plasticité! Pas trop tôt!

C'est sa sœur qui serait heureuse de l'apprendre. Depuis le temps. Par ailleurs, c'était du sérieux ce qui les attendait.

En sortant un peu plus tard, après la fin du cours, durant l'interclasse en cet après-midi d'humeur ensoleillée, le petit groupe croise le détenteur de ce succès, lui adressant alors un grand, fervent merci, l'esprit des élèves étant en effervescence. Et à partir de là, il les informe que sa petite amie, compagne, a accepté d'encadrer ceux qui seront choisis, pendant leur moment d'adaptation à l'antenne, pour les former.

Ils s'en réjouissent évidemment malgré que la déception de l'inexistence de son célibat persiste mais davantage superficiellement sauf une dont ce sentiment ne se révèle aucunement sur son ravissant minois. Mais une petite pointe dans le coeur y est. La situation a été clarifiée malgré cette indélébile confession qui n'a pas quitté l'antre de sa mémoire, s'étant incrusté bien au chaud. Ça ne risque pas de partir de sitôt.

Impatient comme tout d'être à tout à l'heure, Patrick Jane ne s'attarde pas, leur lançant un; A tout à l'heure! Tout autant impatient que lui.

" _Loin des paroles, loin du coeur_."

Teresa aurait tant voulu retenir ce long instant glacé partagé. Et c'est fini. Tout saute d'une brusquerie à une autre dans le courant de la vie. Les événements virent trop vite.

Rien que de savoir que la petite amie sera la formatrice en chef quant à elle, la jeune fille n'a plus envie de s'amuser. Peut-être qu'un bras comme réconfort involontaire va la faire changer d'avis, celui-ci s'enroulant autour de son épaule, reconnaissant bien cette marque d'attention, transformée en une amicale dorénavant.

-Tu vas tenter l'aventure?

L'adolescente élargie un adorable sourire, levant les yeux vers son très cher ex-petit ami, se montrant franche.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour moi même pour rigoler. Et toi?

-Moi non plus. Mais je suis curieux de voir comment ça va se passer. Et on peut se présenter à deux comme nous a dit monsieur Jane. Tu veux que …

Teresa affiche un air de surprise, étirant plus ses lèvres, pas vraiment contre.

-Tu voudrais qu'on essaye de faire ça tous les deux pour la radio?

-Ouais. Pourquoi pas? Deux poules mouillées ensemble.

Leur bouche s'élargissent, la jeune fille très amusée par cette remarque plaisantine assez juste.

-J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais faire équipe avec Wayne.

-C'est pas exclu si ça ne marche pas.

-Oh!

Leur mâchoire démontre toute leur résistance en pratique souriante, après une tentative de tape sur le bras et …

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

La bonne humeur campe sur les lèvres de chacun, celles-ci effectuant alors un bel agrandissement. C'est vraiment pas souvent qu'il se montre expansif. C'est bienfaisant à cette minute pour la miss qui en a besoin. Et on ne se débarrasse pas comme ça de ses sentiments à coup de chasse d'eau. Bye, bye, vous! On ne désaime pas.

Le bras s'enroule de nouveau après avoir reçu sa vilaine correction, la ramenant vers lui furtivement, direction la cour. Ça pourrait faire un bon duo. Et même les plus improbables.

* * *

 ***Plasticité:** Fait de s'adapter, souplesse de l'esprit.


	34. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tous,**

 **Voici la première partie des auditions concernant l'animation radio, vous comprendrez plus tard. Pour le terme Kimballien que j'ai employé, il en existe un autre réel mais qui n'a rien avoir avec celui-ci que j'ai inventé. ;) Tout va un peu se précipiter je dirais après le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de celui-ci.**

 **Remerciements à Loulouisetta et FunnySparrow à nouveau. :)**

* * *

Au gymnase, à l'heure indiquée, beaucoup de terminales se présentent, l'esprit exaltés dont quelques-unes sautillent petitement sur place dont Summer, le groupe de copains attendant dans la file, plus ou moins impatient, comme Tamzin qui s'est laissée convaincre par Grace, les bras de Craig à nouveau enroulés autour des épaules de celle-ci à cette seconde. …

-On dirait un serpent.

-T'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, toi.

Le regard assombri, déjà énervé depuis quelques jours, pour la même différente raison, à nouveau fixé sur le jeune couple souriant. Ah! Cho. Un ami de bonne composition quand même malgré sa franchise glaciale à toute épreuve.

-Ouais.

Wayne tourne ensuite la tête droit devant, pouvant sentir que la remise en liberté de son père ne fait que le tracasser, le mot étant faible.

-Ça en est où avec ton père?

-J'préfère pas en parler maintenant.

-Comme tu veux.

-Eh! Wayne. Tu veux qu'on passe ensemble?

Une proposition spontanée proposée par Danny qui se trouve dans une queue d'à côté. L'entente étant revenue un peu plus au mieux, le jeune homme, même préoccupé, modérément disposé mais ayant bien accepté de se joindre également à l'audition, adresse un oui direct, à sa façon.

-Si tu veux.

-Super!

-Toi tu fais équipe avec Teresa? demande-t-il afin d'obtenir confirmation par son ami après s'être tourné à nouveau vers lui.

-Ouais.

Le grand garçon au moral en baisse oriente une nouvelle fois une brève attention en direction de son amour pas tellement secret, celui-ci lèvres gracieuses conservées envers son petit ami, l'enviant.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

-Ouais.

Il dirige de nouveau son regard vers Kimball, se tenant proche de lui, l'interrogeant alors à son tour, à retardement, à propos des ex-unis, exactement comme mister Houdini l'a fait. Ça étonne toujours quand on évite de s'ignorer.

-Comment vous faites tous les deux? J'veux dire, lorsqu'on casse, on reste pas vraiment en bon termes. On fait comme si on se connaissait plus. Comment vous faites?

Son sage, intelligent, du tout revanchard ami le fixe, soulignant un furtif, partiel sourire, amusé par l'idée que tout le monde en a et applique comme si c'était une règle de rupture à laquelle il faut absolument se soumettre. Parce qu'on en veut à l'autre à qui on a enlevé toute valeur dont la personne avait été honorée car l'image de l'amour est détruit.

-Pourquoi on se ferait la tête? C'est quelqu'un qui reste très important pour moi. J'ai aucune raison de faire comme si elle n'existait plus.

Wayne en sourit, se montrant particulièrement admiratif vis-à-vis de cette déclaration exprimée sur un ton neutre. Comme normal.

-Ben dis-donc. T'es toujours mordu, non?

Son proche compère le regarde à nouveau, répondant énigmatiquement, l'attitude sobre, l'air impassible cette fois.

-Ce qu'on ressent est parfois très étrange.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-A toi de deviner.

Chacun des élèves s'avance ensuite, l'audition pour certains s'avérant par la suite satisfaisant, marrant ou du tout convaincant aussi bien auprès des profs que des lycéens présents qui patientent, le cœur nerveux comme enjoué. Et au fur et mesure, un bon nombre défile, arrivant à ce moment à Grace et Craig pour ne pas changer, se débrouillant pas trop mal avant que la jeune fille soit emparée d'un fugitif fou rire, se déstabilisant l'un et l'autre dans une humeur très bon enfant toutefois.

Sa sangsue pendue toujours au cou!

Légèrement intimidée, ça influence sur cette exercice franchement pas évident comme elle le dit. Le monsieur parfait ne lui en tient pas rigueur ayant fait ceci sans trop se prendre au sérieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wayne et Danny suivent, s'accordant moyennement voire très mal, pas terrible comme le fait remarquer Patrick Jane, qui grimace en n'exprimant aucune complaisance, son bras droit faisant quant à lui plus preuve de diplomatie en leur disant qu'ils auraient plutôt dû choisir un autre partenaire, faisant naître à cet instant une idée subite dans l'esprit de l'enseignant qui crayonne un début de contentement.

Il faut observer ceux qui peuvent s'assortir au lieu de détoner. Faire des étincelles grâce à une bonne dose d'alchimie même si celle-ci n'est pas du tout évidente à première vue.

Au moment où les deux ados se lèvent, mister Jane demande à Danny de rester afin de vouloir se réessayer en compagnie d'une personne différente. Mais qui?

-J'appelle Summer Edgecombe!

En entendant son nom à voix très distincte, la petite bombe scintillante se montre très stupéfaite ainsi que la (fausse) sensation de se sentir comme favorisée, valorisée. La mine réjouie, l'humeur subitement un peu fofolle, celle-ci affiche sa gaieté sur ses lèvres en regardant ses copines, surprises également.

Petits pas sautilleurs en marchant qui arrêtent d'exécuter leur joie à mi-chemin pour ne pas se ridiculiser.

Une fois face aux enseignants, ceux-ci lui font signe d'aller s'asseoir et très aimablement, Patrick Jane l'invite à prendre place à côté de Danny, les mettant au défi d'improviser ensemble.

-C'est une blague?

A priori, la jeune audacieuse semble prise de court, déroutée pour les avoir réuni.

-Non, non.

-Euh? J'pense que …

Malgré que la réaction de mister Ruskin soit partagée avec celle de sa presque, tout à fait, à nouveau camarade, la détermination du prof ne fait pas marche arrière, insistant cordialement.

-Allez-y. On vous écoute.

Les deux ados se zyeutent furtivement, leur aisance illimitée se retrouvant bloquée. Ça ne commence pas bien non plus.

L'enseignant se serait-il trompé?

-Commence. chuchote Danny l'intimidé, ayant laissé son culot dans son casier. Est-ce que ça deviendrait une habitude?

-Non, toi. J'sais pas quoi dire.

Leurs murmures sont de concert, faisant légèrement abstraction à cette seconde de leurs congénères, profs face à eux.

-Moi non plus.

-Trouve quelque chose. Tu sais.

-Ben pas là.

-Sors n'importe quelle connerie comme tu sais le faire. T'es une sommité en la matière.

Le jeune homme ne réplique pas, visant droit devant, tête brièvement baissée.

-Je m'excuse mais … Mais ça va pas encore. J'préfère arrêter, j'suis nul. C'est pas fait pour moi.

-Comparé à tout à l'heure, c'est moins pire pourtant.

-Eh! Il est vache.

Assez vexant de l'entendre, Kimball enfonce ce qui blesse davantage causé par son honnêteté. Les amis ne se mentent pas est encore moins lui.

-C'était pas très bon faut dire. T'as bafouillé, t'avais la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi inventé et Danny est resté à moitié muet. Vous avez merdé l'audition.

-C'est sympa. J'te remercie.

-De rien. T'es pas le seul.

Une franche compréhension agrémenté d'un sens très ironique. Le flegme Kimballien! Une légende en matière de tempérament.

Quelques-uns sont désignés par le jeune homme, discrètement des yeux, atténuant même d'une manière minime l'embarras de son copain, regardant rapidement les non doués, bras croisés.

-Ouais.

La douce critique fait lever les yeux au ciel de Danny, le remerciant, posé, avec ironie bien sûr.

-C'est pas terrible non plus, monsieur.

-Ben, toi non plus.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire.

En les observant s'agacer mutuellement, Patrick Jane s'en délecte, la forme de sa bouche étant la preuve vivante. Très curieux!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Lui demande Frye, pensant qu'il serait souhaitable d'intervenir.

-Faut les laisser. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à régler.

Très observateur!

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Summer et Houdini se fixent, parvenant réciproquement à un véritable miracle d'en devenir amusés, nerveusement sans doute par leur duo d'inimitié, disparate en apparence.

Mettant leurs différends à l'écart, intelligemment, ils communiquent leur intention par le regard, de jouer finalement le jeu. Gâcher l'audition serait dommage.

-Alors Summer, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Eh bien que tu te taises et qu'on écoute un morceau qui balance un max.

-Ok. Je me tais.

Il en sourit modérément juste par la situation étrange de l'audition, en général aussi.

Assez original la façon dont ces deux numéros ont d'improviser!

Leurs amis le reconnaissent à travers, même Tamzin qui les trouve pas trop mal malgré que cette séance d'essai lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Quant à Michelle, elle se sent un peu envieuse, se disant qu'elle aimerait bien être assise là-bas. Miss Edgecombe c'est se faire remarquer mais non inutilement quoi que l'on pourrait croire. Et les avoir réuni est pour une double bonne cause assurément.

-Ça serait bien la première fois.

-Il y a toujours une première fois.

Punchy Summer étire son amusement plus largement, trouvant cette improvisation vachement libérateur, comme il serait dit.

-Ok, ok. C'était vraiment pas mal. Vraiment pas mal du tout. Le démarrage a été laborieux mais vous vous êtes débrouillés pour remonter un peu la tête de l'eau.

-Je suis de l'avis de monsieur Jane. Ce n'était pas commun. C'était divertissant, je dirais.

A l'écoute de ces remarques sincères, prudentes, les jeunes gens se lèvent, bizarrement enjoués, ne se faisant aucune illusion cependant. Mais ça a été thérapeutique pour eux durant même ces trois minutes et demi. Le prof a habilement manœuvré en bon samaritain des rapports humains.

Quand ils reviennent vers leurs amis, ceux-ci les félicitent pour leurs échanges pas banaux. S'en suit sur le devant des planches, Kimball et Teresa qui s'en sortent pas trop mal également, d'une manière plus classique néanmoins mais sympathique sans que la demoiselle ne rougisse face au responsable en chef de cette audition. C'était une bonne idée de simuler une animation radio.

Et pour finir, concernant la jeune sorcière wiccane et Michelle, celles-ci décident de faire bande à part, miss Vega n'étant plus tellement enthousiaste quant à elle. Une euphorie impulsive, inévitablement passagère. Ou ne se voyant passer avec qui que ce soit d'inconnu, l'adolescente s'est rétractée. Toutefois, rien n'est trop tard, les auditions se prolongeant encore sur les trois prochains jours. Si jamais …. .

Après ces premiers essais terminés, dans le gymnase, tout en rangeant, Patrick Jane et Kristina Frye paraissent ne pas être trop déçus par les candidats qui ont fait de leur mieux en se mettant dans la peau d'animateur. Reste à voir ce que la suite peut réserver comme il a été annoncé au début. Ceux qui seront sélectionnés auront leur nom d'inscrit sur le tableau d'affichage ceci arrivant en fin de semaine.

Cet autre verdict ne serait donc tarder.

* * *

En ressortant du gymnase, tous semblent avoir pris du plaisir à s'être prêtés à ce jeu intimidant. Tout en marchant, Wayne réagit soudainement face à l'abstinence des deux bonnes copines, qui le frappe, en le réalisant à cette seconde seulement.

-Eh! On vous a pas vu au fait!

-Non. On a passé notre tour.

Sans se sentir gêné de la moindre justification, Michelle l'avoue, répondant pour sa copine, la mignonne, indisposée miss Dove envers cet exercice non de son style avant d'ébaucher un imperceptible trait de reconnaissance au coin de la bouche.

-Mais tout n'est pas fini. Peut-être que ça va me prendre avant que les auditions se terminent. informe miss Vega, l'expression d'une fille un tantinet maline qui peut réserver des surprises.

Et en parlant de surprises, quelques-unes sont en train d'attendre sauf une, préparée à faire son entrée au lendemain de cette bonne fin de journée. De l'inattendu en perspective.


	35. Chapter 32

**Coucou à vous,**

 **A nouveau, je ne pensais pas poster ce** **soir et je suis contente de pouvoir le faire. Vous allez découvrir deux nouveaux personnages, connus. Un de la saison 1 qui va devenir récurrent mais moins qu'un autre de la saison 6. Vous laisse avec cette suite et vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Pensées pour mes lectrices préférées. :)**

* * *

Sur le trajet du lycée, Summer assez guillerette de l'essai d'hier, comme chaque matin, celle-ci passe devant un atelier de tatouage, le premier cours aujourd'hui ne commençant qu'à 9h30 dû à une réunion. Sans prêter véritablement attention, l'endroit déjà ouvert à cette heure, depuis. 8h50, dix minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, la miss passe quinze minutes après et regardé systématiquement par l'un des artistes du lieu qui se tient devant le petit portail en fer de la cour en béton, ayant l'air déjà d'être en pause cigarette.

-Salut.

Le tatoueur au look qui oscille entre un surfeur hipster et d'un rockeur grunge que l'on verrait bien jouer dans un groupe de rock alternatif, lui envoie son bonjour matinal. Bomber noir porté, bonnet en laine multicolore sur la tête avec comme impression un visage de bonhomme teigneux montrant ses dents, cheveux blond miel, mèches décorées par-ci, par-là de perles de couleurs diverses, pantalon large beige, tennis, son regard perçant, dur la bien ciblé.

Le pied posé contre le muret, allure à la cool, Summer le regarde, levant les yeux au ciel, soupirant par la suite.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Salut.

-Oooh! Glaciale la demoiselle.

L'adolescente se retourne, étire un sourire fugace, l'attitude ironique.

-J'suis pas trop du matin pour la drague.

-C'en ai pas. Un peu trop sûr d'elle, non?

-Non. Car ça y ressemble. Dire salut à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

La bouche du gars s'amuse du franc-parler de la petite bombe, une pensée typique de mâle, son comportement démasqué avant de fumer à nouveau une bouffée.

-C'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Ouais. C'est sûr!

Sans s'arrêter, elle poursuit sa route, lui tournant ensuite le dos tandis que le tatoueur la suit des yeux jusqu'à sa complète disparition au tournant de la prochaine rue. Ne pas se connaître, certes, mais l'apercevoir parfois depuis l'atelier lorsque celle-ci repasse devant lors du chemin du retour, ça compte sans doute. Pas folle l'ado, l'ayant remarqué auparavant sans l'avoir confié à ses copines, jugeant que ce n'était pas intéressant.

Toutefois, le premier contact s'est produit. Ça pourrait devenir une habitude à son avis? Un type de 28 ans au moins, ça semble pas très sain surtout quand il apparaît comme un adulte responsable un peu douteux.

Plus tard, au bahut, alors qu'ils rentrent en cours d'histoire avec mademoiselle Frye, chacun se parlant comme à chaque fois, ils font plus ou moins attention à un nouveau venu dans le rang.

Quand tous sont installés, l'enseignante réclame peu après le calme, celle-ci en venant à attirer l'attention, là, sur ce nouvel élève arrivé au sein de l'établissement.

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau arrivant qui va poursuivre cette dernière année scolaire ici avec nous. Jason Wylie. Il était auparavant au lycée Arteil Palmer.

-Il est pas privé, m'dame?

-Si, Danny.

La prof adresse à ce moment une tape maternelle sur l'épaule du nouveau venu, toute souriante.

-Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, prendre la parole, Jason?

Le jeune homme mignon sous rapports avec sa tête de chérubin, un peu poupon, le regard clair de bleu survole à cet instant sa nouvelle classe, répondant d'une façon réservée, timide au timbre doux.

-Euh! Non. Je n'ai rien à rajouter.

-T'inquiètes, ça viendra.

-Danny. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune perturbateur reprend lentement ses marques, gentiment néanmoins, bras furtivement levés face à la légère remarque exprimée sur un ton qui l'a rappelé à l'ordre.

-Va t'asseoir à cette place là-bas au fond. Je te souhaite la bienvenue encore parmi nous.

-Merci mademoiselle.

L'élève docile, à l'éducation apparemment irréprochable va de ce pas prendre sa place officielle, observé par ses nouveaux camarades, ceux-ci à la fois curieux et jugeur.

" _C'est qui lui, réellement_? Et Wylie? _C'est marrant d'avoir un nom de famille qui pourrait être un prénom_."

Si Kristina Frye n'a pas davantage insisté sur les présentations, cet apparent manque de devoir est bien pour une raison. Vu l'indiscipline qui y règne souvent, déconnant par la même occasion, la manière que mister Ruskin a eu de s'imposer à nouveau, n'a fait que renforcer sa motivation; Celle d'écourter le détail des présentations. Mais tout arrive à point qui sait attendre.

Une heure auparavant, le jeune homme s'entretenait avec la directrice, lui fournissant les renseignements nécessaires concernant le lycée. Pour commencer, la classe de terminale dans laquelle il allait atterrir, s'en suivit les horaires des cours, son planning complet ainsi que les noms des professeurs, tout inscrit dans un registre de feuillets assez épais remis.

Ce second contact positif de nouveau, le tout premier ayant eu lieu durant la semaine dernière, en tout début de soirée en présence des parents. Un autre se déroula également avec Kristina Frye, avant de rentrer dans la salle ce matin.

- _Si tu as la moindre question ou le moindre problème par rapport au programme d'histoire, de littérature, dis-le moi_.

- _Vous enseignez deux matières_? étonné, l'ayant demandé sans dédain ce qui la fit sourire.

- _Oui_. _L'anglais aussi_.

Le nouvel élève hocha la tête, assez épaté, admiratif, ne jugeant aucunement.

- _Je suppose que dans ton ancien lycée, les professeurs devaient enseigner une seule matière spécifique_.

- _Certains en enseignaient deux_. _C'est privé mais humble_.

- _Oui_. _Je connais un peu_. _Bon. Tu n'as aucune question quelconque avant de faire ton entrée avec des inconnus plus ou moins dissipés_?

Le professeur plaisanta bien sûr, le nouvel arrivant le comprenant dans ce sens. La nervosité cependant est toujours présente lors d'un premier jour.

- _Euh_! _Oui_. _Il faut bien_.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne mordent pas vraiment. Tu verras une fois que tu t'auras familiarisé avec eux_.

- _C'est rassurant_.

Un échange souriant avant que l'adolescent ne fut amené à poser une question tout de même.

- _J'ai vu que sur le tableau d'affichage, il y a une audition pour une animation radio_.

- _Oui_. _Tu veux participer_?

- _Je ne sais pas_.

- _Si tu en as envie, tu peux encore. Ça ne se finit pas avant deux jours_.

- _Bien_. _Je vais voir_. _C'est vrai que ça m'intrigue_.

- _Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance_. _Je les fais passer avec un autre professeur_.

- _Ah_!

A cette nouvelle, le jeune homme sembla plus mis en confiance, à l'aise d'un coup de savoir qu'elle serait présente, la trouvant très gentille. Qui sait?

- _Je vais y réflechir_.

- _Bien_.

Une fois assis, le mignon jeune homme sort ses affaires, regardé par Michelle, Summer, Cho, celui-ci brièvement, d'une manière machinale contrairement aux filles. Curieuses de voir un élève ayant l'air d'un boy-scout. Il paraît toutefois très gentil mais empoté, coincé. Pensées partagées à l'autre bout avec Houdini sans tellement de méchanceté cependant. Riverdale est un changement. Pourquoi venir ici?

* * *

Quand le premier cours se termine, enchaînant sur l'autre, pas d'interclasse entre-temps afin de rattraper le retard, dans le couloir, le petit groupe se rapproche plus ou moins du nouveau, désirant en découvrir davantage, principalement Summer, la curiosité maintenue, faisant partie intégrante de sa nature.

-Alors … Jason. C'est ça?

-Oui. répondant timidement, sur ses gardes sans hostilité néanmoins.

-C'est joli comme prénom.

-Merci.

-Comment tu trouve Riverdale par rapport à ton ancien bahut?

-Pas trop mal.

-Tu t'attendais à pire, non?

Mister Ruskin reprend ses vieilles habitudes à vouloir châtier mais à une différence près. Avec une légère pondération.

L'antécédent eu lors de l'arrivée de Kimball a servi de leçon. Et même si ce côté fragile, sage voire ennuyeux qui semble se dégageait du jeune garçon ainsi que craintif, pas très dégourdi à première vue, le bousculer n'est pas au goût du jour. Il ferait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Il ressemble à un oisillon tombé du nid, sachant comment voler malgré tout, s'adapter, capable de faire face aux difficultés même si ça peut lui coûter. L'hérédité familiale, léguée grâce à la fibre parentale.

-Danny commence pas.

Le deuxième rappel à l'ordre de l'ex-bizuté, en digne protestateur.

Monsieur je charrie se retourne, prenant ce ton contestataire au sérieux.

-Mais non. L'habitude.

-Ouais

Mains levés, épaules haussées, minime trait narquois sur les lèvres en coin, il n'y aura pas de mal. Il est temps de faire acte d'une plus solide maturité et avec stabilité. La mise à l'épreuve continue.

-Non, non. C'est rien. Je trouve l'établissement bien. Et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse partie des pires.

Chacun en sourit à sa manière, le trouvant peut-être pas si dénué d'intérêt. Gentil c'est certain, sympa il en a l'aspect facial.

-On te souhaite de te plaire ici en tout cas.

Le sourire amical de bienvenue de Teresa le réchauffe, la remerciant. Les membres du groupe se présentent ensuite tour à tour, avant que le jeune homme leur exprime son salut. Et ce nouvel arrivant paraît avoir fait la sympathie de Tamzin dont l'opinion est très bonne vis-à-vis des vibrations qui s'émanent de lui. Très, très gentil.

-J'ai vu avant que les cours ne commencent qu'il y a des auditions pour une animation radio.

-Ça t'intéresse? demande Michelle, voyant en lui un possible partenaire pour pourquoi pas tenter finalement sa chance.

Quitte à faire équipe avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine mais de sa classe ... C'est mieux que rien.

-Euh? …. Ça me déplairait pas. Ça serait par curiosité.

-Tu veux qu'on passe ensemble? Ça t'évitera de chercher un équipier.

-Oui. .. Euh? Oui.

-Ok.

-C'est plutôt toi que ça arrange. Hein?

-Ferme-là, Wayne.

-Comme tu vois, Jason. On adore se faire des misères.

Une information indispensable que Teresa s'empresse gracieusement de souligner, Grace acquiesçant.

-Méfie-toi.

-D'accord. C'est enregistré.

Le boy-scout à alors un soupçon de conviction comme quoi il est probable qu'il puisse s'y plaire.

-T'as une expérience dans le domaine?

Miss Vega se montre très intéressée.

-Non. Mais j'ai toujours été attiré par. Ça me fascine. Mais … Si tu ne me l'avais pas proposé, je ne crois pas que j'aurais osé.

-T'es timide.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme rougit un tantinet face à une demoiselle qui en temps normale elle fuirait face à ce genre de réaction émotionnelle qui aurait fait mauvais effet. Dans ce cas, elle trouverait ça presque touchant vu le genre du nouveau venu. Besoin d'un partenaire en effet. Et celui-ci est différent, littéralement.

" _On verra bien._ "

Tellement envie en fin de compte d'être candidate.

-Tu préfères qu'on improvise ou qu'on prépare?

Michelle semble avoir cerné à priori.

-Je préférais que l'on prépare mais je sais d'expérience qu'on ne peut pas tout prévoir.

-On improvise alors?

-J'espère que je serais à la hauteur.

-Suis ton instinct. Et tu sais, si on se plante, on sera deux.

Encouragement assez spécial ainsi qu'un mot de réconfort non commun, les deux ados se sourient, décidés réellement à se présenter.

Tout en marchant devant, Summer et Wayne vont de leur commentaire.

-Ils ont l'air de déjà de s'entendre.

-Ouais. Elle a mis le grappin dessus.

-Mauvaise langue!

-Les filles sont comme ça.

-Ouais, c'est ça! Trouve des excuses.

Toujours le moyen de se taquiner les uns les autres. Bonne ambiance à l'horizon.

Michelle Vega, Jason Lewis … Eh! Ça sonne pas mal comme duo pour la radio.


	36. Chapter 33

**Hello à tous,**

 **Les choses sérieuses vont commencer lors du prochain chapitre en ce qui concerne l'animation radio et plus encore qui se mettre en place. je vous laisse en compagnie de cette lecture :)**

 **Note à la fin.**

* * *

Lors de l'interclasse auquel ils ont tous par contre droit cet après-midi, les cours se terminant une heure plus tard afin de rattraper également, le petit groupe plus ou moins réuni est approché par le responsable en chef. Certains ont fait bonne impression et compte leur faire part de ce compliment, passant par-là.

-Alors! Satisfaits d'hier?

Danny répond par un oui modéré voire presque timoré, étonnant le prof sans aller d'une remarque. Wayne quant à lui, prétexte une petite faim, encore gêné, celui-ci regardé alors par l'enseignant qui arbore un sourire amusé en toute mesure, ayant deviné la raison de la fuite. Le creux du tea time s'avère réel cependant.

-C'était génial!

Summer s'avance, fidèle à elle, l'enthousiasme n'étant pas redescendu.

-Tant mieux. Vous deux, la pointant ainsi que Danny, vous m'avez bien plu. Et comme mademoiselle Frye, je trouve que c'était distrayant. Très même.

Le duo amateur se regarde à cette seconde, à la fois agréablement surpris et agréablement surpris. Ha!

-Ah, ouais!?

-Oui, oui.

Mister Ruskin affiche à ce moment davantage son étonnement, n'ayant osé l'imaginer. _Ben ça_!

-Et nous avons également apprécié votre improvisation. désignant cette fois-ci Teresa et Kimball. Il y avait une bonne entente et une vraie alchimie.

Les concernés se sourient avant de cibler le professeur qui y va d'une éventuelle révélation.

-Je pense que vous feriez du bon boulot derrière un micro.

-Vous êtes sérieux?

Kimball en est à son tour stupéfait, n'en revenant pas non plus, flatté.

-Votre sérieux, assurance alliés à votre douceur, votre touche de gaieté dans la voix, on sent bien une bonne volonté même s'il y a un fond de timidité, une attitude prudente et réservée. s'adressant à Teresa, celle-ci acquiesçant, un tantinet flattée, contente réciproquement.

-Ça se travaille de toute façon.

-Monsieur.

-Oui, Summer.

-Vous pensez qu'on à nos chances nous tous?

-Franchement, il y a des chances, oui.

-Géniale! Vraiment géniale.

Le prof procède ensuite à un survol visuel de la petite troupe avant que ses yeux ne se stoppent fugitivement sur l'heureuse victime de son baiser. Leur regard se croise involontairement, détourné chacun rapidement. Une appréciation mutuelle qui ne laisse toujours pas de marbre.

-D'autres copains à vous veulent tenter leur chance encore?

-Oui.

Summer se montre affirmative, pointant du doigt Michelle ainsi que le nouvel élève assis un peu plus loin dans la cour, le faisant s'exclamer.

-Aaah! Je suis impatient. C'est bien qu'il ait pas mal de participants. Ça sera difficile par contre de départager. Bon! Sur ce … Je tiens à nouveau à vous féliciter.

-Merci, m'sieur.

-Merci …..

-Merci, monsieur.

-A demain.

Le "A demain" est renvoyé avec une bonne disposition de l'humeur avant que la bombe scintillante ne se tourne vers le prochain duo qui semble préparer leur audition. Un peu de préparation, un peu d'improvisation? Pas évident de s'imposer lors d'un tel exercice en publique. La miss est assez curieuse de voir ce que ça pourra donner avec un inconnu.

* * *

Rigsby revient peu après, sa barre de chocolat à moitié entamée, taquiné à son retour par son meilleur pote.

-T'arrive pile poil. T'as rien à craindre, il est parti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'avais une fringale.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

Le gaillard mord par la suite, en vitesse, dans un autre morceau sucré, l'expression embarrassée, légèrement nigaude.

-Franchement.

Puis en fin de journée, le groupe se rend par curiosité au gymnase afin de soutenir leur amie, les prochains partenaires accaparés à cet instant par une nervosité active. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Mains un peu moites, se demandant si ça va, la miss ne va pas reculer une seconde fois. A deux, on est plus courageux.

Trente-six minutes plus tard, Michelle et Jason passent, le trac enfoncé pleinement dans la gorge, allant s'asseoir face aux gens. Kristina Frye affiche son plus aimable, encourageant sourire, joignant à celui-ci celui de monsieur Jane qui se présente presque tout le temps sous cette meilleure partie de lui-même.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes le nouvel élève, c'est ça?

-Oui, monsieur. Jason Wylie.

-D'accord. Bienvenue à l'audition et dans ce lycée.

-Merci.

Face à l'amabilité de l'enseignant, le mignon ado se sent à cet instant un peu plus à l'aise mais pas plus sûr de ses capacités malgré tout.

-On vous écoute. lui faisant signe cordialement.

Quelques minimes secondes d'intimidation puis Michelle commence sur les chapeaux de roue avant qu'une panne d'inspiration ne vienne un tantinet entraver une *prestesse verbale. Dû à cette gêne imprévue, même si le partenaire novice en reste déstabilisé, n'ayant encore émis un son, afin de sauver leur passage à cet oral, celui-ci se surprend en prenant le relais en improvisant. Légèrement tendu au début, sa diction devient plus fluide au fur et à mesure. _Ben ça alors_!

Les deux professeurs se montrent agréablement étonnés, ne l'interrompant pas.

-La journée paraît longue et c'est vrai qu'on a souvent la sensation de somnoler. Il faut peut-être se coucher plus tôt au lieu de mélanger le coca bourré de caféine et avaler du café soluble à la petite cuillère. Ou vous avez peut-être peur parce que vous vous sentez seul et que vous craignez que le croque mitaine vous emporte dans ses cauchemars. C'est ma référence vous dit quelques chose, vous avez raison. C'est une scène du cauchemar de Freddy, chapitre 3.

Chacun l'écoute attentivement au moment où Jason fait allusion à la solitude même si sa simulation d'animateur n'est pas parfaite sans savoir ou il veut en venir. Toutefois, cette référence à propos de Krueger, amuse bien l'assemblée. La génération connaît le classique du genre.

-Ne vous sentez plus seul maintenant. Avant de reprendre les cours et que vous piquiez du nez, ce qui amuse pas mal d'élèves, on pourrait s'écouter Live- I Alone.

Michelle le regarde à cette seconde, stupéfaite, n'étant la seule telle que Summer, concernant, quant à elle, le morceau annoncé à la fin de cette reproduction expérimentale de conditions réelles. L'apparence classique d'un autre genre, sa chemise à carreaux, son pantalon beige... Heureusement que sa tenue est agrémentée d'une veste en cuir marron qui apporte une touche de fantaisie. On ne penserait pas qu'il connaîtrait, écouterait carrément. On en découvre tous les jours!

Patrick Jane et son assistante se consultent d'une manière oculaire, se disant que c'est pas mal non plus bien que d'autres aient été meilleurs. Toutefois, le nouveau est félicité pour son initiative courageuse pour avoir pris les devants. Jason les remercie tout en ébauchant un sourire humble, sa partenaire en étant encore surprise.

Déçue aussi à nouveau par son manque assuré d'éloquence, néanmoins reconnaissante qu'il leur ait sauvé la mise. Si ils étaient choisis et si une seconde panne sèche devait à nouveau se produire, se serait humiliant pour elle, en plus en direct, sachant toutefois que la jeune fille serait rattrapée par ce filet de secours.

Consciente d'avoir raté l'essai, si l'un d'entre eux seulement devait être retenu, ce ne serait sûrement pas elle, étant un fait. Pas la fin du monde non plus mais fortement déçue, oui.

Lorsque les deux adolescents se retirent, rejoignant leurs camarades, ceux-ci le complimentent, Michelle recevant quant à elle un mot de consolation de la part de Grace.

-Je t'ai trouvé bien.

-Ouais. J'ai tout loupé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Teresa, voyant la déception flagrante qui transparaît sur le visage de leur amie.

-Je sais pas. J'ai eu tout d'un coup un passage à vide. Je savais plus quoi dire.

-Au moins, tu as tenté.

-Euh? Ouais.

La jeune fille baisse momentanément la tête, haussant les sourcils.

Ceci ne la console pas pour autant.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti.

De son côté, Jason est à nouveau félicité, par Cho cette fois, y souriant modestement.

-C'est gentil.

-A votre avis, qui va être choisi?

-Pas moi en tout cas. Bon, à demain.

Michelle s'en va ensuite, sa déception davantage évidente au regard de la bande d'amis qui pour certains trouvent cette réaction exagérée telle que Tamzin, Wayne.

Kimball lève alors les yeux vers son pote, celui-ci s'interrogeant face à l'expression légèrement jugeuse à son égard.

-Quoi?

-Non rien. Tu devrais parfois faire preuve de circonspection.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Réfléchis avant de parler.

-J'ai dit quoi? s'en étonnant innocemment.

-Rien.

Bras croisés, Cho la sagesse s'éloigne un peu, laissant son ami dérouté.

-J'ai rien dit de mal. Si?

Tandis que le grand gaffeur se questionne, mademoiselle Frye interpelle le nouveau venu, échangeant très brièvement suite à son entreprise d'action.

-Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de tenter ta chance. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour vaincre sa timidité.

-Merci mademoiselle. C'est ce qu'on dit mais la vaincre totalement c'est pas une mince affaire. … Je voudrais vous remercier. C'est gentil de m'avoir encouragé.

-De rien. Vraiment. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

A distance à cet instant, l'œil de Summer se met à viser cette entrevue rapide, esquissant un sourire en coin, la remarque bien pendante.

-Ça va devenir le chouchou du prof.

Tamzin s'approche alors, observant à son tour, l'expression quant à elle circonspecte.

-Tu es jalouse?

-Non. Je constate, c'est tout.

La jeune sorcière regarde sa copine peu après, fixant de nouveau droit devant de faire partager sa sagesse également à qui voudra bien le comprendre.

-Tu devrais connaître avant de critiquer.

La pertinente conseillère se retire, suivie par la suite, cette fois-ci, d'un oeil bien critique à l'encontre de celle-ci.

-Tu devrais connaître avant de juger.

La répétition est formulée sur un ton agacé, figure grimaçante tout ça mixé à un comportement infantile.

-Chacun sa vision!

* * *

Et en ce vendredi, enfin la fin de cette semaine, le nom des gagnants sont affichés sur le tableau d'affichage. Bien évidemment, les participants se précipitent, faisant aussi la grande déception de beaucoup. Seuls deux font transparaître leur hébétement, n'en revenant pas. … Et les sélectionnés sont … Roulement de tambour .. Miss Edgecombe et Daniel Ruskin!

Eux qui pensaient réellement ne pas être choisis, quel choc!

-Tu vois ce que je vois?

-Euh? Ouais. clignant des yeux ensemble.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont trompés? questionne Summer, ahurie.

-Non. .. Non. Je pense pas.

Les ados se regardent à nouveau, yeux écarquillés, prenant à leur tour conscience qu'ils vont devoir faire équipe et pas uniquement. Si ce n'était que ça.

-On est dans la merde.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Un bon point déjà d'avoir en commun cette pensée.

La petite bombe sourit de cette réflexion insolente, humoristique et réciproquement. C'est déjà ça encore.

Patrick Jane arrive quelques secondes plus tard, leur confiant que leur improvisation original les a fait sortir du lot.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez former un duo du tonnerre. On se verra pour la formation. Ok?

L'enseignant repart, satisfait que lui et sa collègue aient perçu le meilleur potentiel en eux malgré que Kristina Frye aurait bien choisi par ailleurs Jason Wylie. Rien n'est perdu pour autant puisque le jeune homme a été remarqué au cas où comme remplaçant? Un certain projet en tête.

Les futurs partenaires se refixent une nouvelle fois, réalisant ce qui va les attendre, nerveux à l'avance. Ça se matérialise à présent. Entre l'imagination et la réalité rien n'est jamais pareil.

-On est vraiment dans la merde. insiste de nouveau le jeune prodige illusionniste.

La petite bombe scintillante hoche la tête, appuyant bien dessus.

-C'est sûr. Ben au boulot.

-Ouais.

Les comiques bientôt à l'antenne.

* * *

 _ ***prestesse:**_ **Facilité, aptitude à agir rapidement.**


	37. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir le monde,**

 **Voici en cette heure tardive ce nouveau chapitre. Petit cours sur ce qui faut faire à l'antenne ou pas afin de préparer les animateurs débutants dont le premier duo fera leurs premiers pas dans le chapitre suivant. Et ça risque d'être animé et de causer de petits problèmes plus tard. Sacrée Summer! Je ne vais pas tout divulguer. A la fin vous verrez à nouveau les paroles d'une des chansons de Incubus que je trouve très belle et de circonstance pour ce qui suivra. Explication à la fin. _Erica_ ... Pour les conseils de radio, j'ai été voir un peu sur internet.**

 **Bonne lecture j'espère et merci encore à mes fidèles qui suivent toujours. ;)**

* * *

18h30, formation avec une certaine bénévole qui se tient bien prête pour transmettre quelques connaissances. Des conseils prodigués par une professionnelle du relationnel, déjà annoncée auparavant. Bien évidemment, les deux prioritaires vont bénéficier d'un apprentissage prenium. Cependant, le futur duo star ne va pas être le seul à profiter de ces prodigieux, précieux conseils.

Summer et Danny ne seront pas uniques à l'antenne. La présence d'un autre duo au micro seulement un jour dans la semaine durant la pause déjeuner ainsi que pendant l'interclasse du matin ainsi que de l'après-midi, est programmé. Les cours reprenant à 13h00 .. Treize minutes montre en main qui représente un véritable challenge à relever comparé à leurs confrères de l'animation.

Deux jours auparavant, une nouvelle idée avait germé en faisant part comme il se doit à Madeleine Hightower. Ayant apprécié la performance de Teresa et Kimball malgré le classicisme de la performance, ne pas exploiter un certain potentiel aurait été dommage. Ils ne l'ont pas cru non plus.

Leur mission sera de parler de sujets de société concernant ce par quoi sont intéressés les ados mais pas uniquement. La tâche la plus sympa comme on le pense sera de jouer les DJs donc, informer de l'actualité du lycée à propos des projets qui pourront être mis en place et concerneront les élèves. Informer également les nouveautés musicales. Horaires identiques aussi mais tous les jours.

Quatre à suivre le cours, cela devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste. Bien sûr, Patrick Jane est présent, n'ayant pas eu la muflerie de laisser sa compagne seule dans l'arène. Toutefois, même si celle-ci est inconnue, mademoiselle Flynn n'est vraiment pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Pleine d'assurance, sachant à qui elle peut avoir tout de suite affaire en établissant un portrait psychologique par sa simple intuition, sa grande perspicacité d'analyse tel que sa moitié.

Et ce n'est pas pour rien que la petite amie de l'enseignant est passée associée au sein de l'agence de rencontre. Son éloquence, aisance innée, on admire. Surtout à 24 ans. Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait peur?

Par chance néanmoins, ces quatre lycéens n'ont rien d'effrayant, plutôt inoffensifs. Une petite sensation inconfortable réside néanmoins encore chez une certaine demoiselle. Se retrouver assise face à la compagne du professeur dont les lèvres de celui-ci se sont égarées sur les siennes, l'esprit droit dans la normale des choses, y être confrontée ne met vraiment pas à l'aise. Mais heureusement …

L'art et la manière de la dissimulation émotionnelle se met au travail afin de tout rangé dans une malle.

La formatrice bénévole est alors détaillée du coin de l'oeil, discrètement, la jeune fille se disant que tout était dans sa tête.

-" _Mon dieu_! _Ceci était ridicule_. _Comment on peut être aussi grotesque franchement_?! _Personne ne ferait le poids à côté. On est que des gamins. Faut redescendre sur terre, là_!"

Revêtue d'une combinaison de couleur écru légèrement ample au niveau des jambes, ballerines de teinte noir/argent, cardigan d'un gris, noir dégradé, ouvert … Très classe, se disent-ils tous également.

On se sentirait presque minable en comparaison à côté. C'est bête, oui mais vrai.

Souriante, l'expression un tantinet enjôleuse, il faut bien l'admettre, mademoiselle Flynn, Erica de préférence, se montre immédiatement sociable ainsi que chaleureuse pour mettre ces jeunes à l'aise. Un point commun à nouveau avec monsieur Jane. L'appeler par son prénom et ce trait de caractère, différent toutefois. C'est une charmeuse.

Mettre les gens dans sa poche afin qu'ils lui fassent pleinement confiance. Un peu pareil en fin de compte il semblerait excepté les ondes. Ne serait-elle pas une manipulatrice dans le mauvais sens du terme? Les filles critiquent toujours cela dit. Passons!

Nom complet inscrit au tableau, l'experte en relationnel entre de suite dans le vif du sujet, faisant cependant preuve de diplomatie. Posément, clairement, celle-ci leur explique comment ne pas perdre ses moyens lorsqu'on s'apprête à faire ses premiers pas dans une telle activité.

-S'il vous prend l'envie de balbutier au micro quand vous serez à l'antenne, je vous le déconseille.

Avertissement exprimé avec le sourire et sur un ton prêtant un peu à la plaisanterie, les bleus de l'animation en étirent leur bouche juvénile. Et un autre point commun, un bon gros autre avec leur enseignant. Elle a l'air sympa, il faut le reconnaître.

Bras croisés, debout se tenant à proximité de sa formatrice de cœur, Patrick Jane sourit, observant l'habileté de sa volubilité.

-Avant de vous retrouver devant le micro, essayez de mettre à l'écart ce qui vous retient. Comme le juste. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui débute. Lorsque vous commencez votre phrase comme ça, on saura de suite que vous vous sous-estimez. Vous vous dévalorisez. En vous mettant dans une position d'infériorité, vous risquez à coup sûr d'attirer la malchance. C'est-à-dire, automatiquement vous ferez un blocage, vous vous crisperez, votre trac s'accentuera et après avoir balbutié, vous bégayerez. Sur du funk mixé en musique de fond, ça pourrait passer.

Les élèves sourient de nouveau et largement, frisant le ricanement, avant d'acquiescer sur cette mise en garde adressée avec légèreté, ayant toutefois bien été assimilée. Elle est bonne conseillère en effet.

C'est exactement ce type de sentiment.

Les novices ont tout intérêt à écouter très attentivement s'ils ne veulent pas que leur langue patauge dans la mélasse, en se viandant en direct. Leurs oreilles ont vraiment tout intérêt encore à rester tendues. Et pour une fois, Danny paraît très concentré. D'un, il tiendra le premier rôle avec Summer, donc pas question de lâcher n'importe quelle ineptie à l'antenne et de deux, Erica Flynn à la don de capter l'attention naturellement par sa façon d'être. Ah! Les garçons!

-Il ne faut pas non plus que vous soyez trop sûrs de vous non plus. Vous devez trouver le juste équilibre.

Le prodigieux comique fait son retour en levant le doigt à ce moment, la bouche modérément égayée, demandant alors après permission de faire fonctionner sa langue; _Pourquoi le juste_?

-Vous nous avez dit que c'était le juste qui freinait.

-Danny.

-Ben quoi, m'sieur. C'est vrai.

-Tu sors ce qui a été dit de son contexte. Mais c'est bien. Tu retiens ce qui est raconté dans ce cours.

-Ben faut bien m'sieur. Je veux pas passer pour un naze ou un branque quand on sera à l'antenne.

Le professeur acquiesce avec le sourire en coin avant que lui et sa douée de moitié n'échangent une expression amusée vis-à-vis du gentil guignol de service. Le vocabulaire pourrait être révisé pour son bien mais rester soi-même dans l'enceinte d'un bahut et tel que celui-ci, une modification de l'élocution serait critiqué instantanément, trouvant surfait, maniéré si le jeune homme s'amuserait à en faire des tonnes. Elle l'a bien cerné aussi, ne laissant pas indifférente par ailleurs. Les filles l'ont bien remarqué ainsi que Kimball, ensemble également amusés, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.

-Ça se voit.

-Que dis-tu, Danny?

-Euh? Rien, m'sieur.

-Bien sûr.

L'enseignant s'en amuse évidemment, les salue tous, quitte la salle, Teresa se sentant tout d'un coup plus à l'aise bizarrement. La gêne est moindre magiquement mais la culpabilité n'a pas pris son envol. Il suffirait peut-être d'un grand souffle dans l'aérostat grâce au brûleur. C'est être crédule, non?

Durant une heure les novices concernés suivent avec une sensible attention les conseils prodigués afin d'être de bons animateurs sur les ondes. Du moins tenter.

 **Conseil numéro 1:**

-Choisir le bon moment pour intervenir. Ne pas parler à tout va pour ne pas pousser ceux qui écoutent à zapper l'information et tout ce qui suivrait.

 **2) -** Savoir quoi dire bien sûr. Vous écoutez KBFM, nom de la fréquence de Riverdale, appris en tout début du cours par monsieur Jane. La radio qui va vous rendre complètement addictif et peut vous rendre zinzin.

Bien sûr trait d'humour, faisant ricaner les attentifs studieux.

-Nous espérons que vous serez fidèles car c'est notre tout premier jour.

-Ça ne risque pas de nous discréditer ou qu'on se moque de nous? demande Summer sérieusement.

-Non. Les élèves le comprendront comme si vous plaisantiez. Et pour cela, il faut y mettre le bon ton comme un comédien. Comme par exemple, là, il faut qu'ils puissent en être convaincues. Avec légèreté et finesse.

-D'accord.

Tout le monde note, sachant que ça leur sera très utile.

-Ajoutez; Nous allons vous énoncer les grandes lignes de notre programmation de ces minutes. La musique que vous diffuserez, les sujets que vous aborderez et surtout l'enchaînement immédiat. Débutez par la musique. Vous les mettrez dans le bain plus facilement. Ils immergeront rapidement.

 **3) -** Chaleureux, marrant et bref. Une intervention courte, simple est suffisante. Il ne faut pas que vos camarades se lassent de vous entendre.

Un hochement mutuel de leur part, prenant précieusement en compte. C'est plus de la rigolade là.

 **4)** -Préparez votre programmation à l'avance surtout. Si vous voulez improviser, essayez plus tard. Vous êtes encore inexpérimenté donc je vous le déconseille pour l'instant.

 **5)** -Modifier la nuance de votre voix suivant les jingles.

Renseignés dessus précédemment.

 **6) -** Surtout restez dans le ton. Soyez cohérent avec le style musical. Soyez calme et posé suivant encore ce que vous aurez décidé de diffuser.

-Ok.

Et en choeur.

-Est-ce que ça vous aide?

A l'unisson à nouveau, ils répondent avec un immense oui, le timbre soulagé pour avoir reçu ces fantastiques conseils qui vont leur permettre d'être guidés.

-Vous commencez quand? demande Erica Flynn, au duo vedette.

-Demain. répondent-ils, le trac déjà dans la gorge.

-Très bien.

-Et vous? demande-t-elle cette fois-ci à Teresa et Kimball.

-Après-demain. Comme ça c'est décidé sur le tard.

Celui-ci répond avec calme et sans bégayer.

Bon.

Puis la formatrice bénévole propose à Summer et Danny de rester un peu plus longtemps afin de les mettre en condition, promettant à l'autre duo de faire pareil demain, acceptant avec une immense disposition. Ils la remercient bien évidemment avec reconnaissance dans la voix tous les quatre.

Quelques minutes après la fin, le second duo part, laissant leurs amis entre ces très talentueuses mains mains, impatients, curieux de savoir ce que ça donnera.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Nerveuse. Heureusement que l'on commence seulement dans deux jours.

-Ouais.

Kimball regarde alors Teresa brièvement tout en continuant de marcher dans le couloir, se souriant furtivement.

-T'inquiètes pas.

Le bras de l'ex-petit copain s'enroule alors comme avant autour de l'adolescente, la rassurant légèrement, la allégeant un peu ainsi de ses craintes à cet instant. S'il n'y avait que cette contrariété.

Même si on se sépare, l'amour ne se dissout pas aussi vite.

Où en sommes-nous? Va-t-on se recroiser au détour de cette route où nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés? Il ne tient qu'à nous de le découvrir.

* * *

 ** **Erica and her Isadore****  
 _Erica et son Isadore_

 ** **Climbed aboard a balloon****  
 _Sont montés à bord d'un ballon_

 ** **I want more than this kite will soar****  
 _Je veux plus que ce cerf-volant qui s'envolera_

 ** **I've set our sights on the moon****  
 _J'ai fixé notre vue sur la lune_

 ** **You can't just leave, I've given everything****  
 _Tu ne peux pas simplement partir, j'ai tout donné_

 ** **I can't believe your taking everything, your taking everything****  
 _Je ne peux croire que tu prennes tout, prennes tout_

 ** **Its not who you were, its who you are****  
 _Ce n'est pas qui tu étais, c'est qui tu es_  
…...

 ** **Blinded by their unbridled height****  
 _Aveuglé par leur hauteur excessive_

 ** **Our lovers turned dissolute****  
 _Nos amoureux sont devenus impudiques_

 ** **Then with eyes wide, a splintered sight****  
 _Puis les yeux écarquillés, une vue divisée_

 ** **There's just one parachute****  
Il n'y a qu'un parachute

 ** **Goodbye Erica, now I see****  
 _Au revoir Erica, maintenant je vois_

 ** **That my worst fears were in tune****  
 _Que mes pires craintes étaient en harmonie_  
…...

Isadore

* * *

 **Cette chanson raconte la relation entre deux personnes dont l'une Isadore souhaite aller vers des contrées nouvelles alors que l'autre aimerait continuer. Voyant qu'ils ne sont plus, pas sur la même longueur décide de quitter son amoureux en sautant en parachute et de le laisser libre de voguer. Les paroles sont abstraites, métaphoriques, le savoir-faire préféré de Incubus. Si je l'ai mise c'est pour vous faire deviner la raison. ;) Si vous voulez l'écouter sur Youtube, je vous y invite. :)**


	38. Chapter 35

**Allez, pour rattraper, un second chapitre aujourd'hui. J'y vais petit à petit dans le déroulement et je pense que le prochain chapitre vous amusera avec les deux comiques et ça ne fera que commencer à la radio. " Note" Pour ce que Tamzin leur dit plus loin, j'ai été cherchée sur un site spécialisé dans ce qui porte chance dans la pratique Wiccane. Bonne suite de lecture. ;)**

 **Merci encore à Loulouisetta pour commenter chaque fois. :) Et merci aussi à ceux qui le lisent.**

* * *

-Wayne! Tu n'as pas fini de déjeuner!

-Je suis désolé maman mais j'ai pas trop le temps! Je suis à la bourre!

-Tu devrais te lever un peu plus tôt.

-Ouais, je sais.

Tandis que le jeune redescend, son sac à dos sur l'épaule avant d'embrasser sa mère, pressé, celle-ci s'étonne de l'heure à laquelle il peut se coucher.

-Tu ne te couches pas tard pourtant.

-Non mais je …. Je m'endors pas de suite. Mais ça va.

-Wayne. Attends une seconde.

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie?

-Euh? … Non. Non. T'inquiètes pas.

Le grand gaillard esquisse un demi sourire de passage, en apparence affirmé, embrassant de nouveau sa très attentive maman.

-Bon. Ben j'y vais.

-L'adolescent se hâte ensuite à l'extérieur, habitant à plus de vingt minutes du lycée.

Quelques minutes après être sorti de chez lui, alors que son pas de course ralentit légèrement en chemin, une moto semble en faire de même avant de se rapprocher, ce qui en vient à intriguer le jeune homme qui se montre à ce moment méfiant. Un peu louche, non?

Le bolide en vient par la suite à le dépasser puis s'arrête à quelques mètres, le conducteur comme attendant. L'adolescent aurait pu traverser afin d'éviter ce motard aux allures suspectes. Toutefois, l'inconnu sur la moto même à distance, lui paraît familier. Prudemment, Wayne poursuit sa route sur le trottoir jusqu'à arriver face au biker dont celui-ci ne tarde pas à retirer son casque.

Cheveux d'un blond très clair beige, coupe dégradé un peu courte, un tantinet long sur le devant, mèches tombant à proximité des verres de lunettes noires, celles-ci sont également enlevées. Deux équipements indispensables à utiliser, tenus dans les mains, le regard bleu clair perçant qui fixe ensuite l'ado. L'expression intimidante, traits légèrement durs, la confrontation en est déstabilisante ainsi que abasourdissante. La prison durcit davantage, c'est un fait.

-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages?

-Heureux de te voir fiston.

Le ton de Steven Rigsby est à la fois monocorde et étrangement sincère … Ou intéressé? Cette surprise matinale, il s'en serait bien dispensé.

-Tu vas au bahut?

-Ouais. Comme tous les jours.

La réponse fournie dénote évidemment un mélange d'hostilité, de rancune.

-Tu veux que je t'emmènes?

-Euh?!

La déconcertation est au menu d'aujourd'hui, hélas.

* * *

-Mince, j'ai un trac ! J'ai presque pas déjeuné tout à l'heure.

-Moi non plus.

Danny détaille ensuite en diagonale la tenue de sa co-animatrice, ses lèvres formant à cet instant un rictus nerveux, petitement narquois, remarqué par la miss.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-T'as fait des frais ou quoi? On va se tenir derrière un micro. La tenue c'est pas important.

-Tu te goures. Ça l'est. Ça m'aide aussi à me sentir à l'aise. Ça va me redonner de l'assurance.

-Faut espérer que ce que tu portes va nous faire réussir notre premier essai. Sinon c'était pas la peine.

-Elle est bien ma tenue. Tu lui reproches quoi?

Houdini junior se met subitement à ricaner dû certainement à la nervosité de ce jour J, ne plaisant du tout à la demoiselle bien assez anxieuse comme ça déjà.

-Eh! Te moques pas!

-Je me moque pas, c'est juste nerveux.

Jeans de coloris argent, haut noir imprimé d'une langue tirée, piercing au bout, le tout en sequin et chaussée de bottines noires, de style classique. L'équilibre apporté à la mode. Ensemble top pourtant mais peut-être pas en effet pour la radio quand on est enfermé dans un espace à l'abri des regards. Dans un concert de rock aussi ça cadrerait mieux encore mais important de se sentir bien dans sa peau. La petite bombe scintille, scintille au sens propre.

-Se sentir bien dans ses pompes ça compte, c'est sûr

-Ça va aller Danny. Tu vas voir.

Alors que les ados arpentent le couloir pour la première heure de cours, la persuasion féminine s'avère être maigrement fiable. Cependant, pour le baptême des ondes, Erica Flynn a eu la gentillesse d'établir avec eux durant cinquante minutes supplémentaires leur toute première programmation. Choix de musique listé, ce qui faudra dire ainsi que le comportement à adopter. Ils ne peuvent qu'avoir une profonde gratitude envers cette aide formidable reçue.

Par ailleurs, Danny s'immobilise soudainement, sa partenaire le questionnant à cette seconde.

-Ça va?

-Ouais, ouais. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de m'être présenté à l'audition.

-Tu vas pas me laisser tomber surtout?

-Non. J'ai juste …

-Le trac?

-Ouais. l'admettant en levant le regard durant une fraction de seconde en direction de la miss qui ébauche un minime sourire avant de lui adresser une tape sur l'épaule.

-T'es pas le seul. Mais si on se plante, j'te tue.

Ils en rient furtivement, évacuant mincement leur nervosité tout en continuant leur trajet jusqu'à la salle de cours pendant que Wayne franchit le portail du lycée en courant avant de ralentir une fois dans la cour. A une minute près de la sonnerie. Rejoins par Kimball par la suite, celui-ci taquine le duo.

-Alors, prêt à rater votre première intervention au micro?

-Ha,ha, ha! J'suis mort de rire. s'exclame le futur Howard Stern.

Le plaisantin arbore un bref sourire avant de leur dire un bon "Merde" afin de leur souhaiter bonne chance sincèrement.

-Ouais, on va en avoir besoin.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Avec ton bagou et ton audace, complimentant Summer et Danny à son étrange façon, vous y arriverez.

-On croise les doigts. Mais vu comme elle est habillée, on va attirer la chance.

-Sympa! T'es vraiment sympa.

-T'aurais dû te teindre la mèche en vert.

-Je crois que tu vas faire l'émission tout seul. Et je vais bien me marrer.

Assister à une nouvelle attitude qui consiste à lutiner et y prenant un malin plaisir à se chambrer mutuellement. Il se pourrait que la réconciliation retrouve finalement le chemin de l'amitié sur lequel l'un et l'autre s'était perdu.

Kimball lève alors les yeux au ciel, amusé, entendant à ce moment les pas pressés de son autre pote qui freine, un peu haletant.

-T'es à l'heure in-extremis.

-Attends. Que je reprenne mon souffle. …. L'important c'est que j'arrive à l'heure, non?

-Pars plus tôt, tu seras moins essoufflé.

-Je sais, je sais. Si j'avais accepté de venir en moto, je serais arrivé plus tôt c'est certain.

-En moto? Toi?

Son ami fronce les sourcils, interrogatif, se questionnant.

-J'te raconterai plus tard.

Les élèves regagnent leur salle à cette minute, la sonnerie ayant retenti depuis quelques menues secondes tandis que Danny et Summer déclenchent déjà dans leur tête le décompte qui les sépare de leur première à l'antenne dans exactement deux heures.

* * *

-Tu t'es mise sur ton 31.

Michelle, toujours l'œil à balayer le moindre renouveau en général non superficiellement, va bien sûr de son commentaire, sur un ton plus ou moins amical. Celui-ci est évidemment adressé à l'animatrice encore vierge qui le prend avec détachement, le sourire grimacier.

-Ouais. C'est joli. Mais pour la radio. Au moins le bahut va en profiter. Ça flashe!

-C'est pour attirer les ondes positives.

-Vu comme tu brilles, t'as des chances.

-Ça ne serait pas du sarcasme?

-Si.

Les deux copines, légèrement rivales se sourient toutefois, prenant place, Teresa, Grace souhaitant bonne chance à leur amie ainsi qu'à Danny, envoyé par un signe de tête, de doigts croisés. Quant à Tamzin, celle-ci se montre neutre, ayant tenté d'attirer la chance sur eux malgré tout à sa manière, la veille. Et la jeune wiccane leur réserve une attention particulière. Quelle dévotion en amitié! … Ou en amour?

Rituel magique de la sainte magie blanche!

Dingue comme l'heure défile. Maintenant dans une heure et durant la deuxième, celle-ci passa à une vitesse ! Juste pour pousser au plus rapide. Allez et qu'on en finisse!

Et 10h00 sonne. Ça y est! Ils y sont. Ayant cours avec Kristina Frye, celle-ci leur souhaite également bonne chance comme précédemment monsieur Jane. Ça booste.

L'émission débute cinq minutes plus tard, le temps de se rendre dans la cabine qui se situe au rez-de-chaussée, proche d'une salle de permanence. Trois minutes auparavant, le temps de poser leur manteau ou veste sur le porte-manteau mural placé derrière la porte, pouvant juste apercevoir les apprentis animateurs derrière une fenêtre de taille moyenne.

Ayant vu la cabine seulement la veille, nettoyée quatre jours avant et permission reçue de la décorer avec des affiches il fut constaté que le matériel installé n'était pas du dernier cri mais pas non plus bon marché, tenant très bien la route. Bien évidemment. C'est en la présence de la directrice ainsi que de Patrick Jane, s'y connaissant à peu près tous les deux, que les deux duos furent renseignés sur la façon de faire fonctionner tout ça, notant à nouveau. On se serait cru dans un cours de science. Une visite avant de commencer la formation express qui allait de soi.

Feuilles sous les yeux, casques sur les oreilles, respirant au préalable, les deux partenaires se regardent, donnant le signe du départ par un hochement de tê ensuite fermés durant un minuscule instant puis ils se jettent à l'eau.

Le cœur tambourinant réciproquement, la nervosité à son maximum, le ton est donné chacun à leur tour. Vite fait avant de rejoindre leur poste, Tamzin leur offrit une amulette de chance. Une pierre naturellement trouée due à l'érosion, gardée par la gentille sorcière.

- _Elles sont sacrées pour la Grande Mère, la Déesse de la nature, car le trou représente l'utérus de la vie d'où toutes choses proviennent. Tenez la pierre dans vos paumes et en projetant de la chaleur et du bonheur en elle avant de débuter l'émission. Ca deviendra un aimant de bonne fortune._

Un ruban fut enfilée à l'intérieur et la pierre leur fut remis sous les yeux hébétés de Summer, croyant modérément à ce genre de pratique. Cependant, vu le monstrueux trac qui les tiraillait, la miss opta pour le changement d'esprit, souhaitant que ça marche. Quant à Danny, celui-ci fut touché par le geste de son ex-petite amie, surpris, la remerciant avec pudeur et mots décousus.

- _C'est gentil. T'es … Enfin .. C'est._

- _Je comprends_.

Un très fin élargissement se crayonna sur la bouche de la jolie demoiselle, ne s'attardant pas, également pour ne pas les retarder.

- _Ouais_. _Bon, on y va_.

Ils partirent, Summer lui tirant sur le bras après avoir remercié Tamzin quand même. Et à distance, Wylie, leur cria de bien s'amuser.

- _Merci_!

Deux en valent mieux qu'un!

Le trac légèrement diminué en prenant la parole, le plus gros fait pour le moment, soudainement, un sentiment timidement euphorique s'incruste, sentant le début d'une excitation encore flou certes en eux mais qui ne va pas tarder à se développer. En attendant, l'antenne, les novices animent et c'est pas mal du tout. Croisons bien les doigts!


	39. Chapter 36

**Hello,**

 **C'est avec du retard que je poste la suite mais mon disque dur à fait des siennes. Bref! Vous allez enfin assister aux débuts du duo à la radio et c'est animé. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci encore à toi Loulouisetta, du fond du cœur;).**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Note à la fin.**

* * *

-Salut c'est Danny Ruskin et ..

-Summer Edgeconne.

La langue fourche, les deux partenaires de radio écarquillent les yeux avant d'élargir un grand sourire nerveux et main sur la bouche pour la miss. Pour leur première à l'antenne, ça commence bien. Entre le bureau de Hightower qui ferme les yeux, exprimant un; _Oh_! _Non_! Sachant que c'est involontaire néanmoins et leurs amis, autres camarades, la réaction de chacun oscille entre l'étonnement mais aussi l'amusement.

-Oops! C'est le trac. Edgecombe, Edgecombe. Retenez plutôt ce nom même si vous me connaissez.

-Ça! Je crois que nos auditeurs l'auront retenu.

-Ouais. Retenez-le bien !

Petit ricanement de leur part, repartant avec décontraction. On pourrait croire qu'ils ont déjà une expérience derrière. Petite mais mieux que bien. L'ouïe semble grande ouverte chez les élèves.

-Bien. Comme vous le remarquerez c'est notre premier jour et on apprend sur le tas. Alors pour faire davantage connaissance et comme on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, on va pas tourner autour du pot. Nous sommes vos nouveaux animateurs et ça durant chaque jour mais pas seulement nous. Deux de nos amis seront aussi à l'antenne une fois par semaine. Nous aborderons des sujets qui nous concernent, nous vous informerons sur l'actualité de Riverdale et également à propos de la musique.

Tandis que Danny Stern se débrouille plus que pas mal, Summer lui fait signe à cet instant de lui laisser un peu le direct.

-Ma partenaire insiste pour qu'on passe de la musique. Alors on va faire plaisir et à Summer, Summer Edgecombe aussi, vous avez maintenant enregistré son nom, plus d'erreur. On va animer du mieux qu'on peut cette heure d'interclasse et vous faire bouger dans la cour. Si vous êtes en train de jouer au basket, foot, lâchez tout et profitez. Vous allez en prendre plein les oreilles et la tête.

La présentation est exprimée en rythme sans faute ce qui épate pas mal de personnes dont Patrick Jane, agréablement stupéfait ainsi que Kristina Frye, tous deux se trouvant dans la salle des professeurs, tasse de thé, café à la main.

-La formation a servi.

Sa collègue acquiesce, partageant entièrement cet avis.

-On envoie la sauce et que ça déménage!

La nervosité a plus que céder sa place, paraissant lointaine, neutralisée par cette aisance naturelle surprenante. Cela doit s'appeler le lâcher-prise. Cependant, imposante, celle-ci laisse la coéquipière des ondes en retrait, très mécontente, ayant franchi la ligne de la frustration. Par ailleurs, les conseils ont été appliqués à la lettre. Même lui ne l'aurait pas cru voire presque aucun.

-Eh! T'es pas gonflé. J'ai pas pu en placer une.

-Désolé mais je me suis laissé emporter par le pouvoir d'être aux commandes. C'est grisant. On devient vite en transe, accro.

-J'te le fais pas dire, ouais !

-Ok, ok. J'te laisserai la parole après ce morceau.

Hors antenne, le lycée reçoit dans toute l'enceinte grâce à l'installation audio; Offspring; Self Esteem. A l'extérieur, Teresa et Kimball, tête levée en direction du haut-parleur, chacun se demande s'ils seront capables de s'en démêler aussi bien, il faut le reconnaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le direct est repris mais ce qui était prévu n'est pas promis.

Danny se sent comme un animateur dans son studio de radio. Et ce qui devait être prévisible par contre arrive à l'antenne.

-Avant de passer à …

-Oui. Avant de passer à …

-Impatiente de prendre le micro, hein?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que nous faisons équipe. Tu n'es pas le seul à animer.

Leu petit différend se règle en plein direct, employant un ton amicalement maîtrisé, poli surtout, certains croyant que cette improvisation fait partie d'un numéro.

-C'est normal vous pensez?

Vu le timbre qui semble réelle et d'une manière probante, le jeune prof ne paraît pas convaincu par cette entente cordiale.

-Pas sûr.

-Vous savez ce que c'est. Une fois qu'on est dans l'eau, on a envie de nager plus loin. Mais l'eau est vaste. Ce n'est pas fait que pour un.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. J'espère que vous avez aimez ….

-Danny.

-Oui.

Le duo se regarde, sentant que ça risque de barder.

-Je te coupe une seconde. On va devoir enchaîner vu qu'on a pas une heure devant nous. Vas-y.

Un trou fait irruption, ne sachant ce qu'il faut dire. Cerveau embrouillée par ce blabla utile et le tempérament de feu ne se gêne plus pour jaillir, tous se délectant en moyenne.

-Merde, Danny! Tu m'as tout fait oublier!

-Je te rappelle qu'on est à l'antenne, là.

Mémoire rafraîchie avec le sourire, sentant d'une manière flagrante que Sternidini s'efforce de se maîtriser contrairement à sa co-animatrice.

-Pas sûr du tout.

Patrick Jane pose alors sa tasse de thé, décidant de partir à la rescousse des deux troubleurs des ondes négatives à cet instant. Et que va surtout en penser la directrice? Cette erreur de langage pourrait tout faire stopper. C'était pourtant bien parti! Si prometteur!

Tandis qu'il court pour la bonne cause malgré que ce soit interdit, l'équipe de Cho progresse dans le verbal incorrect.

-Euh? C'est normal? Il joue ou pas?

Dans la cour, Rigsby s'interroge à haute voix ainsi que les autres membres qui se concertent du regard.

-J'crois pas.

Kimball à toujours raison.

-C'est con. Ils vont tout foutre en l'air.

-Ouais. C'est stupide.

* * *

-Alors autant en parler en privé.

-Tu te souviens où est le bouton.

A ces mots, le timbre ne fait que se dégrader dû à ces paroles de trop.

KBFM, la radio qui vous fait tourner la tête. Taquinerie sarcastique, l'animation devient piquante.

-Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas une idiote finie comme toi. Un singe serait capable de mixer avec sa langue et de faire tourner un disque avec ses fesses. Cul de babouin!

-Oh! Non. Pitié!

Yeux à nouveau fermés, mortifiée par cette riposte orale, pas vraiment grand public, le proviseur se lève, se disant que de reprendre la radio était une mauvaise idée. Et que de former ce duo n'était pas une bonne idée en fin de compte non plus.

Danny hausse les sourcils, se vengeant ensuite sur la tenue de la demoiselle qui ne fallait attaquée.

-Si vous avez besoin de faire des signaux de détresse, Summer vous rendra service grâce à ses beaux vêtements flashy. Ils clignotent sans commande.

-Aïe! Il est foutu.

Grace et Tamzin acquiescent à leur tour, à la remarque soulevée de Michelle, très, très intuitive.

Tous connaissent parfaitement la petite bombe non tellement à retardement et dont les paillettes ne vont pas tarder à être remplacées par quelques flammes.

-Ta connerie pourrait éclairée une autoroute en pleine nuit.

-Je savais qu'avec toi ça pourrait que tourner au vinaigre.

Leur chamaillerie émerge tel un sous-marin à un très mauvais, mais vraiment très mauvais moment, ne les arrêtant plus, entre sourire constipé et nerfs en pelote.

Certains en sont amusés encore, les trouvant drôles contre d'autres qui en restent simplement stupéfaits.

Plus qu'à quelques secondes de la cabine … Bientôt arrivé. Courez, courez, super Jane! A la rescousse de KBFM. Vite, ça urge!

-La bonne idée ç'aurait été que je te laisse animer tout seul.

-Bon, ben allez, j'te laisse le micro.

Le ton a mis un coup de pied au derrière de la cordialité, réglant leur compte en direct avant la fin de l'interclasse. Au moins, ce premier rendez-vous n'est pas morne. Très enlevé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-J'en veux pas de ton micro!

-Mais si. Tu fais toujours mieux que tout le monde.

-Et toi. Moi, moi! Houdini Prodige! Pourquoi t'essaye pas de te faire disparaître. Tu ferais des vacances. Megalo.

* * *

 **I hear you on the radio.**

 _Je t'entends à la radio._

 **You permeate my screen.**

 _Tu imprègnes mon écran._

 **It's unkind but,**

 _C'est dur mais,_

 **If I met you in a scissor fight**

 _Si je te rencontrais dans un combat de ciseaux_

 **I'd cut off both your wings**

 _Je découperais tes deux ailes_

 **On principle alone**

 _Selon un seul principe_

 **Hey !** **MEGALOMANIAC !**

 _Hey ! MEGALOMANE !_

 **You're no Jesus !**

 _Tu n'es pas Jésus !_

 **Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis !**

 _Ouais, tu n'es pas ce putain d'Elvis !_

 **Wash your hands clean of yourself baby**

 _Lave tes mains de toi-même bébé_

 **And step down ! Step down !**

 _Et calme-toi ! Calme-toi !_

* * *

A ce moment, le super héros arrive, frappe à la porte qui est ouverte par la miss qui se clame légèrement dû à sa présence. En murmurant, celui-ci réclame de se mettre hors antenne et sur le champ. Sans compter que la directrice les rejoint peu après, assez mécontente de leur perte de sang-froid.

-On a tout foiré.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

-Il, a tout foiré.

La faute est rejetée sur Danny évidemment, mister Jane étant partagé sur la question. Les filles sont connues pour être des juges sévères, intransigeantes. Les plus droites, impartiales sur de nombreux points. Mais qui est coupable de cette grossière faute commise? Le crime des ondes express. KBFM a déraillé.

-Cela va vous étonner mais vous êtes tous les deux fautifs.

Ce verdict les surprend littéralement, trouvant cette opinion bien injuste. La réaction s'avère cependant mutuelle et parfaitement synchrone.

-Quoi?!

-Oui.

-J'y suis pour rien. C'est lui. J'ai pas pu en placer une.

Porte refermée après l'entrée du prof dans la cabine ainsi que du proviseur, la franche pensée déroule la langue de chacun, agrémentée de diplomatie plus ou moins.

-Oui mais ce n'est comme ça que vous auriez dû procéder.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Vu l'expression contrariée de Madeleine Hightower, la façon d'ajouter ce qu'elle en pense se fait bien sentir. Yeux fermés, front frotté du bout des doigts, la migraine des responsabilités n'est pas loin de poindre à l'horizon de Riverdale.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que l'activité de la radio soit relancée. Si c'est pour vous disputer à l'antenne, je crois que ça ne va pas faire long feu. Je vous préviens que si jamais ça se reproduit, je mettrais fin à ça. Suis-je bien claire?

-Oui, madame.

-M'dame.

-Monsieur Jane, je vous laisse régler ceci.

-Bien.

Dans leurs petites chaussures, les apprentis animateurs maintiennent un bref silence jusqu'à ce que la directrice quitte la cabine trois minutes plus tard, devant retourner dans son bureau. L'interclasse presque terminée, il est urgent de ne pas entreprendre de détour.

-Honnêtement, je souhaite que la radio continue et je suis d'accord avec madame Hightower. Je dois aussi vous dire que vous gâché ce premier essai. C'était vraiment bien parti et je trouve sans être le seul, que la sauce prenait. Vous étiez sur la bonne voie. Si vous ne vous étiez pas un peu chamaillés. C'est d'une bêtise.

Les deux ados relèvent le nez, surpris à nouveau malgré ces justes critiques par cette appréciation.

-Non.

-A, bon?!

-Oui. J'ai même été étonné. Agréablement je veux dire.

Les partenaires infernaux se regardent, se sentant presque embarrassés par leur coup d'irritation. Assis sur le rebord de la table de commande, bras croisés, l'enseignant leur prodigue ce conseil avant la prochaine sonnerie.

-Soit vous vous rabibochez, vous mettez vos différends de côté, vous mettant d'accord sur le sérieux de l'animation .. Et, et, Danny, vous ne vous accaparez pas toute l'émission même si vous êtes plutôt bon. Ou soit, vous vous affrontez encore en direct et ça mettra un terme à la radio. Ou vous pouvez vous séparer et tentez chacun de votre côté, seul ou avec un autre partenaire. A vous de voir.

Danny et Summer se fixent une nouvelle fois, gênés, décidant d'un coup, par peur, de ne pas ruiner ce loisir scolaire, désireux de continuer.

-On va faire un effort.

Mister Ruskin se montre déterminé, ayant la volonté sincère de réparer leur désaccord. La bombe scintillante hoche la tête, acceptant alors de se joindre à cet effort.

-Ok. C'est dans votre intérêt.

Petit sourire ébauché en coin de bouche, le jeune professeur aux remarques très pertinentes, se lève, décroise les bras puis ressort de la cabine avant de revenir pour une toute dernière motivation.

-Vous avez tout pour réussir. Ne foirez pas tout.

Un clin d'œil et s'en va. Tous deux acquiescent ensuite tandis que dans la cour les élèves sont encore imprégnés par l'originalité de ce premier passage à l'antenne.

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire pire?

Question à combien de dollars de Danny? Malgré le ton blagueur, l'appréhension est bien palpable vis-à-vis du jour où ils vont repasser à l'antenne.

-On verra demain.

Que ça passe vite! Pour dire que la veille, le mini groupe écoutait les judicieux conseils de Erica Flynn.

Kimball et Teresa se regardent également, brandissant à cet instant leurs doigts croisés.

Lorsque tous regagnent leur nouvelle salle de cours, les prodiges de la mauvaise impro sont félicités d'une manière ironique, ne pouvant contester. Sourire mutuel, crispé, leur bouche arbore leur gêne.

-Ouais, ça va.

-On a merdé, on sait.

Danny et Summer l'admettent chacun à leur tour avant d'aller s'asseoir. Quand le calme revient quelques secondes après, Kristina Frye les félicite, appuyée contre son bureau, lèvres étirées.

-Je n'ai jamais écouté quelque chose d'aussi anti-conventionnel. Mes oreilles en ont bien profité. Bonne musique par contre!

Les principaux concernés se font alors très discrets, faisant le vœu de disparaître surtout en entendant certains petits ricanements. Conséquences, chères conséquences! Mais pas encore la risée. Évident!

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre amis retournent en cours de formation, l'experte ayant eu écho de leur frasque verbale. D'entrée, ils ont droit à une leçon sans leur remonter les bretelles pour autant, avec , Erica Flynn rappelle que s'ils leur reprend l'envie irrépressible de laver, rincer leur linge sale à l'antenne, tout ce qu'elle leur aura appris serait vain. L'impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

-Ce genre d'attitude devrait être réfuté. Sinon, vous courez à la catastrophe. J'avais vraiment foi en vous. Je suis déçue.

L'experte en communication s'appuie à son tour contre le bureau qui se situe derrière, sa tactique orale portant immédiatement ses fruits. La séduction qui s'en dégage naturellement ainsi que quelque chose de chaleureux malgré ce sentiment, d'indépendance, d'ambition, pousse à réagir.

-Ben. On va faire des efforts pour pas que ça se reproduise.

-Vous êtes motivé pour y parvenir, Danny?

-Oui, oui.

-Très bien. J'attends de voir. Vous animez pendant la pause déjeuner?

-Oui. répond Summer après avoir levé les yeux au ciel vis-à-vis du comportement masculin de son partenaire de radio.

Les garçons badent pas mal comparé aux filles. Un bon moyen de rester attentifs.

-Je viendrai demain assister à l'émission. Comme j'ai la même heure de pause. Ça tombe très bien. Cette nouvelle est annoncée d'une manière gracieuse, réjouissante pour Danny mais occasionnant également de la nervosité.

-Et vous vous partagerez la tranche horaire avec Teresa et Kimball. Ainsi je pourrai juger votre travail. s'adressant au second duo gentiment.

Celui-ci se regarde ensuite, le trac augmentant à cet instant et chez la demoiselle davantage.

-Ça sera tout.

Sa voix posée, charmeuse ensorcellerait presque.

La formatrice bénévole termine avec le sourire, impatiente de les voir à l'œuvre.

Sortant un peu plus tard, les animateurs débutants croisent le motivateur en chef qui leur demande comment cette révision s'est déroulée, recevant un; _Bien !_ , enjoué de la part de mister Ruskin.

-Ça m'a regonflé à bloc.

-Tant mieux! Très heureux de le savoir. Donc pas d'autres mauvaises surprises à l'antenne? Vous saurez vous mettre d'accord, j'espère maintenant.

-On y compte bien, monsieur.

-Alors j'ai hâte de vous entendre.

Summer affiche un air confiant après avoir fait preuve de volonté à travers la cordialité de sa voix avant que les apparents réconciliés ne poursuivent leur chemin, croisant celui de Kimball et Teresa, ceux-ci encouragés pour demain, le remerciant. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne s'attarde pas trop, pressé pour une raison justifiée, laissant sa future partenaire seule dans le couloir avec mister Jane.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop nerveuse pour demain, j'espère? Ça va allez au moins?

-Un peu quand même.

-Vous allez voir, ça va bien se passer. Si vous ne vous lancez pas des noms d'oiseaux en direct.

Ce trait d'humour fait élargir gaiement la bouche de la jeune fille qui reçoit quant à elle une main cordiale sur l'épaule. Quelques petits échanges furtifs s'en suit à propos de la radio tandis que Erica remballe son dossier dans un sac prévu pour cet usage, noir en cuir, très fin. L'élégance va à l'élégance.

Alors qu'elle sort un pas de la salle, sa moitié et miss Lisbon finissent leur discussion, partant dans une direction opposée un peu plus tard , le sourire aux lèvres réciproquement. La façon dont se retourne, Teresa dont l'étirement de sa bouche se prolonge à l'égard du professeur, la professionnelle en matière de relations humaines étant une entremetteuse, détecte instantanément l'importante estime éprouvée ainsi que cette appréciation mutuelle qui, pourtant semble anodine de nature.

Rien n'échappe à cet œil féminin, observant seulement avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, content de la retrouver.

-Tu t'entends bien avec tes élèves à ce que je vois.

-Ça commence à s'améliorer.

-Je vois.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres des deux partenaires de vie, celui-ci prenant cette remarque à la légère, plaisanterie, l'amusant.

-Moi aussi. plaisantant à propos du jeune Sternidini.

Erica plaisante à son tour, devinant à quoi son Isadore fait allusion.

-Ça me plairait sans doute de retourner au lycée.

-Ce n'est pas si loin.

-Flatteur.

Un baiser chaste est échangé après avoir déployé chacun leur séduisant sourire, rajoutant peu après cette remarque plus sérieusement.

-Mais lui, ça lui passera.

Sourcils froncés, l'enseignant affiche toute son interrogation sur le visage qui ne lui en tient aucunement rigueur.

-On y va.

-Euh? Oui. On y va.

Aucun n'épilogue là-dessus en quittant l'établissement, ne voyant l'intérêt. Erica et son Isadore, main dans la main.

* * *

 **Megalo. Ah! Summer! J'ai choisi le morceau de Incubus; _Megalomaniac_ car j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec la situation.**

 **Je vous rends l'antenne.** 😜


	40. Chapter 37

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Je poste avec retard mais j'avoue qu'avec la chaleur, je suis un peu ramollo. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et là c'est sûr, le prochain annonce du Jisbon officiellement. Le début des ennuis, non? Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Salut Riverdale!

-Hey!

-C'est Summer ….

-Et Danny au micro.

-On est désolés pour avoir merd … Enfin pour avoir gâché votre plaisir.

-Ouais. Mille excuses!

Le duo se regarde vraiment, bien décidé à maintenir leur réconciliation à flot. Le sourire est revenu à l'égayement sincère qui apporte de joyeuses couleurs à travers les hauts parleurs. Le vocabulaire de tenue correcte est de rigueur et la bombe platine s'est bien rattrapée au moment où sa langue allait commettre un détournement de politesse orale. Madeleine Hightower a eu chaud.

- _Non. Ils ne vont quand même pas_ … .

Heureusement non. Le proviseur put souffler, le soulagement s'affichant sur son visage. Ouf! On respire ainsi que Patrick Jane, Kristina Frye qui a plein espoir en eux. Quant aux amis, ceux-ci tendent l'oreille attentivement, attendant d'écouter pour le croire. Est-ce que leur bonne conduite de l'instant est due à la formatrice en chef? Aussi peut-être.

Celle-ci observe, écoute avec la plus grande attention, se tenant assise derrière, jambes croisées. Et qu'est-ce qu'un garçon ne ferait pas comme effort pour plaire à une belle jeune femme de 24 ans environ? En toute innocence. On se sent plus motivé et valorisé quand on vous encourage.

- _Danny, vous avez de hautes capacités à dépasser cette erreur d'antenne que vous et Summer avaient faite. Mais vous allez pouvoir vous racheter_.

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un joli sourire enjôleur, charmeur en prime se soulignant sur la bouche de la reine Flynn et le tour était joué. Séduit. Un minime élargissement un peu niais de la part du jeune homme … Summer aurait à nouveau levé les yeux au ciel si elle avait assisté à cette seconde séance.

A cette minute, le redémarrage de leur duo assagi semble poursuivre une route non sinueuse.

-On vous promet qu'on va faire tout notre possible pour vous laisser une meilleure impression de nous.

-On va tout faire pour vous le prouver. Et grâce à une personne Elle est avec nous aujourd'hui durant cette pause déjeuner. Elle nous a beaucoup aidée, miss Edgecombe acquiesçant, et je dirais qu'elle est super.

La concernée élargit légèrement ses lèvres, ce compliment la flattant plus qu'il n'y paraît.

-M'sieur. Vous êtes quelqu'un de chanceux.

L'enseignant en sourit, pas mal amusé, se disant que c'est un drôle de veinard en effet.

-Attendez-vous à ce qu'il vous invite à l'antenne.

Sa collègue le prévient alors en plaisantant à moitié, celui-ci n'étant réfractaire si l'occasion se présentait.

-Quand ils voudront. Je ne suis pas du tout contre. Ça serait même marrant. Je vais croiser les doigts.

Sa consœur en ricane avec taquinerie, curieuse de l'entendre, exprimé tel quel.

-Vous allez mettre le feu au direct, c'est sûr.

-Mais j'y compte bien.

Tous deux en sourient davantage alors, sachant que ça arrivera plus tôt que prévu.

-Je ne vais pas monopoliser le micro et le passer à ma partenaire. Mais si elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais un peu plus tard, inviter mademoiselle Flynn, Erica pour les intimes, blaguant dessus comme un bon animateur qui se respecte.

-Non. Aucun, au contraire.

Danny se retourne, demandant à ce moment à celle-ci.

-Vous nous feriez l'honneur?

-Eh bien … C'est embarrassant. Mais oui. Pourquoi pas. Avec plaisir.

-Super.

Sternidini se tourne de nouveau vers le micro, annonçant que plus tard donc, Erica Flynn les rejoindra, cédant ensuite la parole à l'éclatant été.

-Oui, alors restez à l'écoute Et dans trente minutes .. Non pardon, dans vingt-sept maintenant, elle répondra à nos questions. Et justement en parlant de mademoiselle Flynn, juste avant notre prise d'antenne, on va suivre une de ses suggestions qui nous a bien plu. Pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas encore de sujet à partager, étant trop tôt pour notre deuxième passage qui n'est pas prévu au programme.

A cet instant, la douce moitié de monsieur Jane, lève son pouce, trouvant très adroit, malin dont est formulée l'explication. Ah! Un bon point qui va être remis. Ils peuvent s'attendre à être correctement notés par ce rattrapage très réussi.

-Alors si vous avez envie, que vous avez une idée pour notre tout premier sujet, vous pouvez nous la glisser dans la petite fente dans la porte qui sert en quelque sorte de boîte aux lettres. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

A cette annonce, la plupart des élèves dans la cour semblent intéressés contre d'autres qui la trouve gonflée. _On va faire le boulot à votre place_. _C'est ça_! Toutefois, ce sentiment de se sentir important. Il y a de fortes chances de recevoir plusieurs réponses à ce défi bien pensé, il faut le reconnaître. Il n'y a pas à dire. Ces deux-là se débrouillent comme des chefs!

-Ouais. Alors remplissez le studio de radio d'idées. Que ça abonde. On attend que ça.

-Ouais! Et si votre idée est choisie, vous aurez un billet pour le concert de Pearl Jam. Et justement, voici un morceau que vous avez entendu, c'est sûr. On chauffe le CD.

La chanson est jouée, "I'm still alive", amenée exprès, ayant néanmoins modifié ce qui avait été planifié. Hors antenne, Danny retire le casque, trouvant dingue que cette promesse ait été faite. Si au pire elle n'est pas tenue non plus, les platines chaufferont sacrément.

\- Ça va pas la tête! Pourquoi t'as dit ça?

-Ben comme ça, ça va les motiver.

Les deux compères s'expliquent, la stupéfaction de l'apprenti animateur dominant.

-Ah! Ouais! Ils vont tellement être motivés qu'ils vont se creuser la cervelle et tu vas devoir trouver un billet pour l'offrir au gagnant.

-Tant pis. Je me débrouillerai.

L'expression déconcertée de Danny s'accentue avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je piocherai dans mon argent de poche.

-Tu voulais pas aller les voir?

En lui rappelant, la petite tête en l'air réalise qu'en achetant un billet, il se peut que pour acheter le sien, la somme restante ne sera pas suffisante. Et demander aux parents … Les chances seraient infimes. La petite bombe grimace subitement, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Après quelques secondes d'air pensif, son esprit émerge, étant consciente de ce qui a été promis.

-Je vais assumer. Pas le choix. le mot de la fin signé à voix basse, embêtée.

-T'as intérêt. Sinon on pourra plus sortir d'ici.

Tous deux en conviennent, la miss recevant ensuite des félicitations de la part de leur superviseuse.

-C'est un raisonnement mature dont vous faites preuve. Vous avez retenu la leçon. C'est bien. Mais le seul bémol est d'avoir encouragé les élèves en les alléchant avec des billets de concert. Vous avez involontairement lancé un genre de concours. En temps normal, ç'aurait été épatant comme vous l'avez présenté mais dans ce cas c'est irréfléchie.

-Je sais.

-Une leçon que vous devez retenir.

-C'est déjà fait.

La formatrice se montre très diplomate, affichant une largesse des lèvres qui se veut rassurante face à une demoiselle qui se retrouve coincée dans des chaussures d'une pointure inférieure. Aïe! Ça fait mal!

La jeune fille se tourne peu après, esquissant un sourire mesuré, se disant qu'il va falloir prendre ses responsabilités. La cogitation débute. Ça ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Le reste de l'émission se déroule sans mauvais imprévus, terminant leur seconde chance sur l'attention apportée envers leur mentor dans une ambiance bon enfant et décontractée. Les questions s'enchaînent puis à propos de la profession de celle-ci, avouant qu'elle est une entremetteuse, aidant les gens à trouver l'amour. Mister Jane affiche une certaine fierté d'entendre sa moitié sur les ondes du lycée qui à la fluidité du langage. Une pro. La réaction des élèves s'avère assez bonne, les trouvant originaux, marrants et plutôt talentueux.

-Vous avez dû aider plein de monde.

Erica le confirme à Sternidini, le ton qui respire la chaleur, une profonde amabilité.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré notre prof de chimie?

La moitié de Riverdale tende l'oreille y compris Teresa suite à la question posée à nouveau par Danny.

-Non. Ça a été fait d'une manière plus standard.

Aucune gêne n'est dénotée dans le timbre de voix de l'experte, révélant les circonstances de leur rencontre.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une soirée, invités par des amis de la personne qui organisait cette soirée.

-C'est le plus fréquent.

Face cette fois-ci au commentaire amical de Summer, elle répond par un oui gracieux, accompagné d'un hochement. De son côté, le prof de chimie en rougit très légèrement, souriant, lui rappelant certainement un très bon souvenir. Sa collègue lui jette alors un coup d'œil, trouvant ceci mignon avant de se montrer taquine.

-Vous êtes foutu.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? enchaîne l'animateur en herbe.

-Un peu plus de trois ans.

-C'est chouette. rajoute la petite bombe à l'aise.

-On peut le dire.

-Comment il est en dehors des cours ?

-Ok, je suis foutu.

Kristina Frye élargit la bouche, acquiesçant, l'appétit non tant coupé dans le coin de restauration.

-Eh bien … Je dirais que … C'est confidentiel.

Malin, très, très malin!

Danny n'obtiendra pas de réponse à cette question, la trouvant futée. Tous les trois se sourient, le duo comprenant qu'il n'y aura aucune révélation à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, très attentifs; Wayne, Kimball, Jason, les garçons en étant amusés ainsi que Grace, Michelle et même Tamzin, Teresa étire un joli soulignement, presque comme soulagée de ne pas le découvrir.

-Ok. On n'insistera pas plus. Il nous reste très peu de temps et on va céder la place à nos amis. On remercie encore Erica Flynn pour tout et merci de nous avoir écoutés.

-On vous dit à demain et n'oubliez pas. Postez-nous vos idées.

Le sourire sur les lèvres, leur formatrice les remercie sincèrement avant que le second duo ne vienne prendre le relais. Les amis sont d'accord, ils ont assuré.

Ayant bien écouté, Kimball et Teresa s'assoient quelques minutes après à la place chauffée de leurs amis, légèrement nerveux, trac complet pour sa partenaire. Pas évident.

Telle une évaluation, Erica prend des notes pour le premier passage tandis que Patrick Jane et Kristina Frye maintiennent leur sourire, celle-ci lui disant qu'il y a échappé bel.

-C'est sûr!

* * *

Un tantinet rigide, la mâchoire un peu serrée, Kimball parvient à se montrer efficace cependant.

-Salut. Vous êtes à présent avec Kimball Cho …

-Et Teresa Lisbon.

Au moment de citer son nom, son très proche acolyte la regarda, lui faisant signe amicalement afin de la guider tant sa nervosité se fit sentir. Au micro, on put percevoir son adorable sourire s'étirer, reconnaissante de ce geste protecteur.

La demoiselle lance à ce moment, spontanément, d'un décontracte soudain, dans un salut. Certainement en se sentant un peu plus à l'aise ou pour faire l'effort. Et aux côtés de son meilleur allié, malgré sa nature intimidée, celle-ci parvient à poursuivre ces efforts.

-On va essayer de faire le mieux que l'on peut. Et moi et ma partenaire, tête tournée en sa direction, le regard légèrement tendre, nous aborderons notre premier sujet prochainement. Mais pour l'instant, on vous propose à notre tour, ça.

Un second signe exécuté par l'ex-petit ami attentionné à l'égard de Teresa afin qu'elle prenne la parole. Concernant leur entente, la bonne répartition des rôles s'avère sans faute. Un avantage sur leurs amis.

-Nous vous proposons de choisir la playlist pour la prochaine émission. Faites-nous savoir ce que vous voudriez écouter.

-Et comme nos chers confrères, adressez vos choix en glissant votre liste dans la boîte de la cabine de radio.

-Alors réfléchissez-y dès maintenant.

-Et on diffusera votre morceau favori. Mais avant de passer le vôtre, on va passer notre préféré.

-Et c'est parti. Vous allez être au Nirvana.

Un bon jeu de mot qui est présenté.

* * *

 **Come as you are, as you were**

 _Reste comme tu es, comme tu étais_

 **As I want you to be**

 _Comme je veux que tu sois_

 **As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy**

 _Comme un ami, comme un ami, comme un vieil ennemi_

 **Take your time, hurry up**

 _Prends ton temps, dépêche-toi_

 **The choice is yours, don't be late**

 _Le choix est tien, ne sois pas en retard_

 **Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria**

 _Prends du repos, comme un ami, comme un vieux souvenir_

 **Memoria**

* * *

Pourrait-on y voir une dédicace personnelle, adressée là en secret?

Durant cette pause musicale, Teresa et Kimball se font conseiller par l'experte afin de pouvoir progresser.

-J'ai trouvé que votre premier essai était plutôt bien. Mais c'est encore un peu rigide et timide de votre part.

Les deux jeunes animateurs acquiescent, conscients de ces petits défauts mais ravis toutefois de ce point positif.

-Il faut juste que vous essayez de vous laisser aller plus à la spontanéité. Soyez plus décontracte. Videz votre esprit.

Chacun hoche la tête, prenant note mentalement.

-Kimball, soyez plus détendu. Il faut qu'on le sente au micro. Mais autrement, vous avez bien mené la barque à l'antenne. C'était rodé.

-Merci.

-Teresa, vous vous tenez sur votre réserve. On ressent une certaine hésitation. Je sais que ça peut être impressionnant de penser qu'une école entière vous écoute mais dites-vous, les regardant tous les deux, que vous êtes seuls ici. Personne pour vous observer. Vous êtes les seuls maîtres à bord. L'entente est parfaite, harmonieuse, c'est votre point fort. Trouvez votre façon personnelle pour animer.

Des conseils énumérés avec le sourire et diplomatie, pris en compte.

-Exercez-vous tous les deux. Teresa, de cette manière, ça vous donnera plus d'assurance. D'accord?

-D'accord.

-Bien. Quand le morceau finira, mettez en pratique ce que je vous ai dit. Essayez.

-On va le faire.

Le jeune homme se montre motivé tandis que sa partenaire se demande si elle pourra y arriver. On respire un bon coup et quelques minutes après, on redémarre. Le meilleur de la fin sans doute. Tout est mémorisé.

-Et après cette pause musicale, nous revoilà.

-Vous pouvez voter pour la musique que nous passerons. Pour cela, vous pouvez noter de 1 à 10 les morceaux que vous entendrez et nous le faire savoir par ce même procéder. Inscrire sur un papier et nous glisser votre vote ici. Le plus qui aura récolté sera rediffusé. Et si vous voulez dédicacer une chanson à quelqu'un, dites-le-nous.

Kimball fixe alors sa chère Teresa, stupéfait intérieurement de ce soudain aplomb et idée remarquable, avant de s'y joindre.

-J'approuve totalement. N'hésitez surtout pas. On vous attend.

Leur formatrice les interpelle à voix basse suite à cette initiative imprévisible, les félicitant.

-C'est bien, c'est très bien. Continuez.

A ce moment, dans la cour, où Summer et Danny ont rejoint leur groupe de copains, complimentés par certains autres suite à cette deuxième prestation, le duo se regarde, trouvant également cette idée bonne.

-On aurait pu y penser, tiens.

Sternidini acquiesce, trouvant dommage d'avoir raté l'occasion.

-Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'en sortir.

-Ouais. On dirait.

-Et justement, vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant. Si vous pensez à un message que vous voudriez faire passer, adressez-le nous ici. On le diffusera lors de la prochaine émission.

Les deux apprentis animateurs se regardent à cet instant, souriants, sentant qu'ils vont trouver leurs propres marques.

-Eh! Ils se débrouillent. C'est chouette comme idée.

Rigsby manifeste alors un léger enthousiasme, oubliant durant cette minute le retour du père indigne. Peut-être une idée derrière la tête? Et sans doute pas le dernier dont Danny qui semble pensif à ce moment.

-Vos messages seront transmis à l'antenne en début d'émission.

-Soyez pas timides et déclarez-vous.

Le cours du direct se déroule sous une bonne augure, la parole ayant été dégelée et avec une attitude naturellement détendue. Se rappeler que personne ne les épie, se trouver derrière un micro, l'expérience étant excitante, ça doit débloquer. Erica Flynn les félicite de nouveau un peu plus tard après la fin de l'émission, les encourageant à continuer ainsi. Comment ne pas être heureux de s'être laissés aller?

Lorsque ce duo rejoint à leur tour la cour, celui-ci reçoit des commentaires réjouissants par-ci, par-là ainsi que de leurs amis sincères puis vient le tour de leur prof de littérature, contente d'eux aussi ainsi que de Patrick Jane qui s'adresse ensuite à Teresa, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit.

-Merci. Vous aviez raison.

-Continuez.

Une petite tape cordiale sur l'épaule, le regard un tantinet tendre, empli d'estime, le cœur de la jeune fille bat de nouveau la mesure nerveusement. Ce premier essai est réussi.

Quelques secondes après, Sterdini prend à part son confrère de radio, souhaitant lui parler sérieusement.

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

Durant cette pause d'interclasse, au micro, Kimball débute l'émission par la première dédicace du jour avant que sa partenaire ne prenne le relais pour la seconde. Entre-temps, leur formatrice de haut niveau a été accaparée par son nouveau statut professionnel mais leur laissant certaines instructions utiles afin qu'ils ne sentent pas perdus contrairement à leur prof de chimie, engagé dans une forme de pause avec sa moitié, causée par l'activité assez pleine de celle-ci durant cette période qui empiète sur leur relation. La tristesse des uns peut faire la joie involontaire des autres. Rien ne sera plus pareil après cette journée.


	41. Chapter 38

**Hello à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre(un peu plus long) avec enfin cette avancée depuis le temps. Comme j'aime développer en longueur. ;) Vous verrez à la fin. Petit avant-goût avant la scène officielle. Un minime spoiler. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Merci comme toujours à Loulouisetta et MaraFreila. Thank you.**

 **Note à la fin.**

* * *

-Comme promis, pour débuter cette heure, on commence par une première dédicace et assez spéciale.

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi spéciale? Quand on dédie une chanson à quelqu'un, normalement, c'est spécial. Mais là, ça l'est encore plus.

-Danny Ruskin pour Tamzin Dove.

Après que Kimball ait révélé le nom du premier élève à l'origine de cette dédicace, celui-ci prépare le morceau à diffuser.

Trois semaines auparavant, lorsque son ami le prit à part, il lui demanda de lui rendre un service. Un peu mal à l'aise, n'étant habitué à livrer ses sentiments, il se mit à grattouiller légèrement le bout de son nez par le bout du doigt, signe qui ne trompe pas.

-Euh! … J'ai …. J'ai quelque chose ….

-Quoi?

-Ben …

Kimball le fixa, à la fois interrogateur ainsi que agacé par ces coupures intempestives que Danny fut brusqué.

-Bon! T'accouches?

-Ouais, d'accord. se décidant enfin.

Mains jointes, nerveux, le tout frais timide se lança.

-Voilà. J'voudrais …. J'voudrais que ….

-Tu vas pas recommencer.

-Non. Par rapport à ce que vous avez eu comme idée. Passez des dédicaces.

-Ouais.

-D'ailleurs c'est une super idée. levant le pouce.

-Danny.

-Ok, ok. J'ai pas envie de te faire perdre patience. J'aimerais que tu, vous passiez un message.

Le jeune animateur haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette requête inhabituelle venant de son confrère de radio.

-Un message?

-Ouais. Si ça te dérange pas.

-C'est pour Tamzin?

-Euh? Non. Enfin, oui. J'suis pas à l'aise avec ça.

-Sans blague.

-Pas besoin d'être désagréable. J'veux vraiment ….

Ne parvenant pas à exprimer clairement son désir, yeux au ciel, son pote l'extériorisa à sa place.

-Tu veux la récupérer.

Après un bref instant de silence, le jeune fanfaron au cœur finalement romantique, répondit oui, tête face à son copain, expirant un soupir à travers son aveu.

-On le fera à notre prochain passage.

-Ben …

Le signe de nervosité; d'hésitation se manifesta par un furtif grattage des cheveux cette fois-ci.

-Quoi?!

-J'suis pas encore fixé. Sur la chanson, le message que j'voudrais faire passer.

-Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. Va droit au but.

-Ouais. Ecoute. J'te tiens au courant.

Tandis que le jeune ado embarrassé s'éloignait, Kimball l'interpella par son prénom, recevant juste de sa part un bras levé en signe là d'un; A plus tard. Se déclarer n'est pas aussi évident. Cette facilité qui n'avait pas été adoptée par Danny. Encore.

Après réflexion mûrie durant plusieurs jours, Sternidini se décida, poussé par la crainte quand il vit sa sorcière bien-aimée sympathiser de plus près avec Jason Wylie, en tout bien tout honneur. Mais la façon d'être, lui parut éloquente. Tenter d'obtenir une seconde chance, le convint que cette initiative semblait être la bonne solution et l'unique. Passer pour un idiot, ce risque pour une fois ne l'effraya pas.

* * *

-Tamzin, ce message est pour toi.

Avant que cette déclaration n'envahisse les ondes, quelques jours avant, le novice en matière, assis au bureau dans sa chambre, n'avait réussi qu'à modeler en boule des feuilles de papier, celles-ci jetées dans la corbeille. Manque d'inspiration, blocages? Les mots perchés en équilibre dessus lui paraissaient nuls, ridicules, débiles et toute une série d'adjectif de même synonyme. Danny n'avait pas la fibre poétique, ne sachant s'il arriverait à pondre mieux qu'une banalité.

" _Et fais chier!_ "

- _L'amour ça fait chier_!

Tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, il trouvait cela bien con en fin de compte. Mais au bout d'une heure passée, il libéra ce qu'il éprouvait, à sa façon bien sûr. Court et assez chouette. Étonnant quand même à entendre. Lorsqu'il voulait, il pouvait.

A cet instant, Teresa endosse le rôle de la messagère à travers le micro. C'est pas ordinaire.

-C'est vrai que je pense souvent qu'à moi, le garçon terrible qui est tombé sous ton originalité. Je ne suis pas le genre à dire … Enfin tu sais (Je t'aime) mais même les pires imbéciles comme moi qu'on supporte au point que si on te tendait une batte, tu te gênerais pas pour t'en servir.

En écoutant cette drôle de déclaration qui correspond sur mesure à l'ado insupportable, la jolie sorcière étire pudiquement les lèvres, à la fois secrètement amusée et quelque peu touchée, voulant rester sur sa réserve. Chacun des élèves en sourit, ne trouvant ça pas si stupide et plutôt marrant.

Tout en lisant le message, Teresa affiche de l'étonnement sur son visage, celui que l'on exprime quand on trouve quoique ce soit de pas banal, d'étrange ainsi que d'amusant. Leur ami tout craché.

-Tu es la première, celle avec qui je ferais l'effort d'être meilleur et de montrer qui je suis. Tu me manques et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais encore moi. Je te donnerai ma batte si tu veux.

La moitié des lycéens ricanent alors à la fin du message, l'ayant trouvé pas mal mais du tout poétique. Le romantisme selon Danny Ruskin. Toutefois, la demoiselle concernée ne l'a pas détesté. Quant aux proches copains, cette déclaration a produit en eux une réaction très gaie. Au sens plus ou moins ironique, Summer commente, le sourire narquois.

-Je savais pas que c'était un romantique. Il a l'âme d'un poète, y a pas à dire!

Michelle et elle, sont d'accord sur cette constatation, dit non méchamment tandis que Wayne, Grace, Jason y compris trouvent rigolo malgré le côté atypique, vraiment pas ordinaire. Kimball enchaîne ensuite en diffusant un morceau allant de pair; *Second Chance.

Une fois hors antenne, le duo se regarde, souriant nerveusement à grandes dents, content d'eux, amusés également à leur tour, sans oublier certains profs dont Kristina Frye, Patrick Jane qui se joignent à l'avis unanime sans omettre le proviseur, à son poste dans son bureau, levant le nez de quelques dossiers.

Peu après, l'expression de Tamzin se met à se modifier quand le morceau poursuit sa lecture, ne pouvant jouer les insensibles. Malgré que son Roméo ait tardé durant ces trois semaines avant de passer à l'action jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il allait écrire, le choix de la chanson valait le coup d'être diffusé.

 _Premier pas fait. Maintenant j'attends_.

"* _On se donne rendez-vous à deux heures et quart et on s'assure d'être bien seul …"_

-Bon morceau! La nouvelle génération sait encore ce qui est bon.

-On est encore dans une bonne ère du temps.

Face à l'air plus ou moins mélancolique, malgré ce petit sourire, sauveur minime des apparences, sa consœur sait voir à travers.

-Vous allez bien?

-On fait aller.

Le regard du prof de littérature reste fixe en direction d'un mister Jane légèrement morose dont l'effort de gérer au mieux a semblé jusqu'à cette seconde fonctionné sauf quand on a pour collègue une personne qui a un sens inné pour sentir et très intuitive.

-C'est votre vie personnelle.

Il la regarde simplement sans émettre de confirmation officielle avant que sa consœur réagisse un peu gênée par sa remarque, se rattrapant, un tantinet embarrassée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Une supposition comme ça.

-Ouais.

Un des sourcils haussés, rictus nerveux en coin, yeux levés au ciel et pas un mot de plus. Le prof de chimie dirige ensuite son regard vers sa non très curieuse collègue, ajoutant simplement; Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas bien grave.

-D'accord. n'en croyant rien.

Pas le genre à s'épancher, gardant ceci pour lui.

-Très bonne chanson!

Avec une soudaine désinvolture, ce court échange se termine ainsi, acquiesçant tous deux tandis que l'auteur de cette dédicace s'est isolé sous l'un des poteaux, observant à cette distance l'attitude de l'objet de son grand intérêt. N'apercevoir que de dos n'est pas chose aisée. Pas facile d'en savoir plus. Alors que Wayne se retourne, Danny lui fait signe de venir vers lui, intrigué de le voir éloigné avant de s'avancer en direction de son copain.

-Pourquoi tu te caches?

-J'me cache pas.

-Vraiment?

-Bon, ok. Je peux mieux voir Tamzin comme ça.

-Y a mieux. Depuis ici, je sais pas si tu peux la voir comme tu voudrais.

-Si.

-C'est ça.

-Pas très bien mais …

-Arrête de jouer l'idiot et vas-y.

Sternidini soupire, tête tournée, non décidé.

-Elle est super la chanson. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle a pas détesté.

Le jeune homme retourne son regard, d'un coup motivé et moins craintif.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais. C'est quand même bizarre. J'aurais pensé que tu assumerais. Que t'irais la voir.

-Moi aussi mais j'sais pas. C'est ce que je voulais faire et puis il y a quelques jours je l'ai vu parler avec Jason et puis en y repensant ça m'a ralenti. J'ai eu peur qu'elle m'envoie balader.

-Mais t'as pas eu peur en faisant cette dédicace.

-C'est juste.

A ce moment, sans le réaliser, Tamzin ayant vu peu avant les deux garçons discuter, la plus courageuse jeune fille vient les interrompre, Wayne les laissant alors seuls.

-Bon, ben … A plus. Vous avez beaucoup à vous dire.

Le grand gaillard repart, lui faisant signe du regard, lui signalant de foncer. Entre temps, déstabilisé par cette venue impromptue, Danny se redresse un peu maladroitement, s'appuyant contre le poteau à la cool ou presque.

-Alors? …. Ça … Tu vas bien?

Manquant de se retrouver par terre par maladresse, il se reprend en s'accrochant au poteau, faisant sourire la jolie sorcière.

-Oui.

-Euh? Oui, oui, oui.

-La chanson était sympa. Très sympa.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

-Tu as bien pensé.

Tout en se tenant digne comme il peut, neutre également, sa bouche laisse fuir un petit élargissement, s'efforçant de dissimuler ce qui lui a bien plu. Bien, bien plu. Les yeux de Sternidini s'écarquillent agréablement surpris, ravi de l'entendre de sa bouche. Dans la peau d'un semblant du tout doué d'un James Dean, celui-ci se redresse adroitement, se disant qu'il a vraiment eu raison.

-Le message .. Tu l'as trouvé comment? demande-t-il avec prudence.

-Il est pas banal. J'ai bien aimé même.

-C'est vrai?!

La stupéfaction et joie s'affichent avant que sa gaieté ne soit modérée par ce qui suit.

-Mais il faudrait qu'on parle.

-Oh. C'est à propos de .. De ..

-De quoi?

-Non, non, rien. n'osant finalement lui demander au son posé de la voix de sa peut-être non plus ex, se mettant à réfléchir brièvement.

Il aurait pu questionner son pote Wayne en lui réclamant conseil vis-à-vis de Tamzin et le nouveau de Riverdale.

" _Tu penses qu'ils … Enfin qu'ils sortiraient ensemble_.

" _Pourquoi_?"

" _Je les ai vu parler dans le couloir_. _Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre_."

" _J'pense pas, non_. _Ou pas encore_."

" _Génial_!"

" _Mais je plaisante_."

" _Très drôle_!"

" _Ecoute_. _J'crois qu'il n'y a rien entre eux_. _Conclus pas hâtivement_. _Des fois ça veut rien dire_.

Imaginant ce dialogue fictif, le jeune créatif sent que cela passerait presque pour une prémonition. C'est ce que Wayne aurait pu dire réellement.

- _Il faut qu'on parle_.

Qu'est-ce que ça présage?

-Ok.

-Après les cours.

-Pas de problème.

Tamzin repart à son tour, quittant un Danny inquiet malgré son jeu de garçon relaxe. On voit clairement à travers.

Plus tard, l'émission de radio prend fin, ramassant au passage toutes les dédicaces glissées dans la fente, les triant. Et il y en a. Dont quelques familières comme une de Craig O'laughlin pour Grace bien sûr. La demoiselle a du succès. Teresa et Kimball sont à nouveau félicité lorsque les cours reprennent, leur confrère allant les remercier et en particulier son autre copain.

-De rien.

Poing contre poing, se serrant la main comme au bras de fer en plus amical, la gratitude dans le poignet.

Quand la fin des cours arrive quelques heures plus tard, Madeleine Hightower vient à la rencontre des deux duos, les complimentant sur leur travail à la radio.

-Je suis très fière de vous. Continuez comme ça.

Ils la remercient, heureux, partant chacun de leur côté par la suite, Teresa partant à son entraînement de Cross-Country, son activité sportive reprise. Jamais deux sans trois ou plutôt trois sans quatre.

Lorsque le cross s'achève en toute fin d'après-midi, la demoiselle se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus au moment même où arrivée presque là, la fameuse DS bleue ralentie à sa hauteur, se stoppant.

-Je vous ramène?

Teresa se baisse, sourit, n'en revenant pas avant qu'ils n'en rient.

-Je pense qu'on a encore été emportés dans une boucle temporelle. C'est sans fin. Mais vous pouvez refuser. Je sors droit d'une réunion aussi répétitive que les autres.

-C'est pas marrant.

-Non. grimaçant ensemble.

Cette insolence naturelle qui irradie sur son visage, surprend chaque fois, admirant ce côté du personnage.

-Bon. J'accepte. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

-D'accord.

Le sourire de chacun exalte dû à la situation plus qu'étrange, se croyant dans cette quatrième dimension. En plaisanter, y est aussi pour leur air égayé. Comme les rêves récurrents, quand quelque chose se répète, soit c'est pour vous faire comprendre un message ou parce qu'un événement va se produire. Ils n'auront pas mis trop longtemps à jouer à ce jeu qui s'appelle; Devine ce qui t'attend! Il arrive à son terme ce soir.

Une fois à bord, la voiture démarre, la félicitant ensuite pour sa prestation avec Kimball, le remerciant, le sourire très large.

-Petit à petit ça va devenir de plus en plus facile, vous verrez.

-Je commence à m'en rendre compte. Mademoiselle Flynn y est pour beaucoup. Elle nous a très bien guidé, conseillé.

-C'est une pro.

-Oui. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez de temps pour continuer avec nous.

-Elle était déçue mais son travail lui prend pas mal de temps.

-Remerciez-la à nouveau pour nous.

-Euh? Oui. Mais ça risque d'être difficile.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle n'est plus là pour l'instant et …

-Et?

Lui ayant échappé au prochain feu rouge, l'enseignant révèle qu'ils sont en quelque sorte en pause sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. La jeune fille n'en demande pas plus, répondant seulement par un; Ah. Sincèrement toutefois désolée pour lui.

-Vous reveniez d'où comme ça?

-Du Cross-Country.

-Ah ! C'est bien. C'est bon comme loisir.

-Oui. Ça défoule.

-Ça fait du bien au corps et à l'esprit.

-Exactement.

Un sourire mutuel s'étire, continuant le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au domicile de l'adolescente bien plus tard.

-Vous y êtes.

-Merci. C'est gentil.

-Mais avec plaisir.

Ils se regardent alors, se souriant simplement.

-Le hasard bizarrement fait.

-Ça! J'en ai presque ris quand je vous ai vu en voiture.

-Et moi donc! De vous voir.

Tous deux continuent à se fixer, lèvres gracieuses, la tentation de la première fois qui se réinvite, y succombant quelques secondes après sans qu'il ne s'en excuse, ni remord. L'envie coupable a toujours été présente, cette pause sentimentale tombant à point par ailleurs. C'est mal. C'est très, très mal. Excitant car c'est interdit et parce qu'on y cède. Le baiser est encore meilleur que le premier incident majeur dans cette même voiture.

-Si tu t'es posée la question, je ne m'en suis pas fichu. le murmurant, ébauche dessinée sur la bouche.

La jeune fille sourit davantage, lui répondant pareillement.

-Moi non plus. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. Mais je m'étais fait une raison.

-Moi aussi.

Le baiser doux, merveilleux reprend du service avant qu'il ne s'arrête, Teresa devant rentrer.

A l'extérieur, un; A demain, est adressé, les yeux brillants, l'expression radieuse, ton tendre, bas.

-A demain.

-Et, rentre bien.

Patrick Jane en sourit, la mine réjouie, conscient d'être en grave faute. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'y risque et tant pis.

Comme à son habitude, la DS est redémarrée lorsque la demoiselle rentre chez elle, tous deux heureux de ce qui vient de se reproduire. Pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Mais si bon!

* * *

I've waited all my life

 ** _J'ai attendu toute ma vie_**

If not now, when will I?

 ** _Si c'est pas maintenant, quand ça le sera_** **?**

Stand up and face the bright light

 ** _Lèves-toi et fait face à la lumière_**

Don't hide your eyes

 **Ne cache pas tes yeux**

It's time

 ** _Il est temps_** **.**

 **….**

* * *

Et quand ça le sera …

Dans cette obscurité en demi-teinte, leur deux profils se distinguent telles des ombres chinoises. Bouche de chacun à la portée l'une de l'autre, prête à caresser encore cet interdit. Les doigts de l'enseignant viennent seulement effleurer les lèvres de sa demoiselle préférée tandis que celle-ci ferme les yeux. Une légère, délicieuse chaleur s'étale à cet instant autour avant que la bouche de son professeur si particulier ne se pose à moitié, frôlant juste du bout des lèvres par délicatesse, respect à nouveau.

L'effleurement se répète comme une estime déclarée l'un envers l'autre avant qu'un doux baiser ne s'engage et plus sérieusement vis-à-vis de ce contact qui ne connaît aucun dénaturement.

Les doigts se mettent un peu plus tard à flâner en parcourant le trigone sub mentonnier après avoir suivi la courbe brève de la région supérieure, l'effleurage se poursuivant le long de la gorge, celle-ci exposée. Le baiser se renouvelle par la suite, une vive douceur préservée, ne jouant à ce moment que la carte qui représente la valeur d'un témoignage aux promesses de tout ce qu'il y a de caressant. Le trouble, le désir non impatient s'installent tous deux à leur rythme, sentant simultanément un délectable tressaillement réciproque qui court.

Cette tendre, excitante interdiction n'a jamais été aussi bonne qu'en ce début de cette toute nouvelle connaissance à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais pensé être présentés. " _Si jouer avec ce feu à un tel goût, je veux bien prendre le risque de m'y brûle_ r." Comme un acrobate inconscient en équilibre sur un fil au-dessus du vide, le vertige, danger ressentis grise l'âme, le rendant presque fou. La sensation en est si vite addictive. Chacun plonge. Rien ne sera plus pareil après cette nuit.

Mais patience ….

* * *

* **Second Chance** **: Chanson entendue dans Hartley coeurs à vif, quand j'ai vu l'épisode l'année dernière. Vous pouvez l'entendre en fond sur Youtube:**

 **Tapez; Hartley Coeurs A Vif - L'intégrale - S3E64 - Second Chance. Regardez à** **partir de 31:36 minutes pour entendre la chanson.**

 *** If not now, when: Incubus. Au moment de la scène intime dont vous avez déjà un aperçu à la fin de ce chapitre, je posterai le lien de la version studio.**


	42. Chapter 39

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Après un petit moment d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme vous le verrez à la fin, le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement centré sur Jane et Lisbon, la première nuit passée ensemble. Je voulais tout mettre dans ce chapitre-ci mais ça aurait été très long et j'ai préféré juste vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche. Ne m'en veuillez pas. :-p. Vous allez avoir de quoi lire dans cette suite, avec trois situations différentes que certains vivent. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine avec du Jisbon. :) Et merci encore à Loulouisetta et ceux qui continuent de lire.**

* * *

Trois heures auparavant, à la sortie des cours, Tamzin partit du bahut en compagnie de Danny sous les yeux satisfaits de Wayne, la sourire légèrement souligné. " _Il était temps_." Et le meilleur endroit qui fut pour discuter était le lieu où Riverdale se rendait; Joe's Sharky Pool. A la fois content et nerveux, le jeune homme tenta de savoir sur le trajet de quoi il en retournait.

-Je peux avoir un indice?

Une requête légitime pour lui qui fut suivi d'une grimace, jouant légèrement les charmeurs. Son adorée de sorcière le regarda, lèvres modérément étirées, répondant seulement par un; _Tu verras bien_.

- _Patience_.

Arrivés plus tard à leur lieu attitré, les deux ados s'installèrent, commandant peu après un cappuccino pour Danny et un thé pour la demoiselle. Bras croisés, à l'aise, regard bien ciblé sur son non banal ex-petit ami, Tamzin n'attendit pas avant que leur consommation soit servie. Le jeune homme redoutait à cet instant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire sans que sa grande appréhension ne transparaisse trop.

- _Ça te dirait que l'on aille quelque part_?

Danny se rapprocha, intrigué, curieux d'en savoir davantage à propos de cette invitation, le sourire qui s'étira comme si on lui avait proposé un accès très privé, très intime la liant.

- _Où ça_?

- _Un endroit très particulier_.

Les commandes arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, remerciant, l'esprit du garçon plus réceptif que jamais.

- _Dis-moi en plus_.

- _Si tu dis oui, tu le verras_.

- _Un petit indice au moins_.

- _C'est très audacieux et mystique_.

A l'écoute de ces deux adjectifs plus ou moins précis, Danny devina toutefois que cela n'avait rien avoir avec un endroit où ils auraient été en tête à tête. Et pourquoi? Précipité, se dit-il, n'étant pas le type de tempérament à le faire venir chez elle pour parler simplement ou un peu plus. Les fausses idées font divaguer l'esprit. Absurde bien sûr. Mais alors où ça?

- _Tout ce que je te demande est d'avoir l'esprit ouvert_.

L'ado hocha la tête, disposé à faire l'effort afin de ne pas gâcher ses chances de reconquérir sa sorcière aimée. Les bras toujours croisés sur la table, le regard se maintenant fixe sur Danny, Tamzin lui demanda une seconde faveur, sérieusement.

- _Si tu veux que ça remarche entre nous, ne soit plus aussi insupportable sinon je serai tentée de te taper avec une batte_.

Il sourit nerveusement, égayé par ce sentiment éprouvé. Une probable seconde chance. La chanson, son message ou autre également, avaient dû bien voyagé jusqu'à son esprit. Lorsque Tamzin a quelque chose à dire, il est de son habitude à ne pas se montrer trop longue, préférant le fond que la forme. Un mot résumant tout un discours. Alors, le; Nous devons parler, avait été plutôt très fugace mais n'était qu'un préambule.

- _Tu serais libre samedi_?

- _Euh_? _Ben_ … _Ouais_. _Ouais_. _Enfin_ , _j'espère_.

Danny baissa la tête, le souhaitant car depuis le coup des cupcakes, son oncle et sa tante l'avaient privé de sortie depuis un petit moment. Il voulait tellement pouvoir. Au pire, faire le mur si la punition n'était pas levée. Cependant, une très mauvaise idée, en étant conscient.

L'amour fait prendre des risques. Le jeune homme aurait pu lui dire mais perdre l'occasion, ça, ça l'aurait bien emmerdé.

- _Et pour aller où_?

- _On sera tous les deux seuls, je te le promets_.

- _Ah, ouais_!

Du coup, un regain de joie le submergea du cerveau jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, le faisant crépiter d'impatience, très à l'écoute. La jeune wiccane hocha la tête à son tour, bouche prudemment ébauchée.

- _Il me tarde_.

- _Je sais_.

Quelques secondes après, il eut droit à un très sage baiser sur les lèvres, certainement pour le mettre en appétit et le motiver à l'extrême. Les filles sont très futées. Néanmoins, l'envie était sincère mais un tantinet intéressée. La béatitude masculine face à un rendez-vous qui restait très mystérieux.

- _On se donne rendez-vous ici_. _Ça sera plus simple_.

Sa tête répondit oui à nouveau, son cerveau encore sous le choc de ce toucher imprévisible et doux. Muet? Lui? Des réactions inexplicables existent bel et bien finalement. Ils terminèrent de consommer en quelques minutes avant que miss Dove ne s'en aille d'abord, le laissant là.

- _N'oublie pas_.

- _Ça, je n'oublierai pas_.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'attarder mais l'essentiel avait été dit.

" _S'ils veulent pas, je fais le mur_."

L'amour rend si imprudent et impulsif dans les décisions à prendre.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, alors que Wayne était accompagné de son meilleur soutien, arrêtés à quelques mètres du lycée, le jeune homme leva les yeux instinctivement. Celui-ci stoppa durant un bref instant, Kimball l'interrompant face à cette réaction soudaine.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as_?

Le regard de l'ado resta fixé pendant un petit moment avant de ne pas en faire un secret.

- _C'est mon père là-bas_.

- _Où_?

- _Là_. pointant son paternel du doigt.

Casque dans la main, assis sur son bel engin, observant, ayant l'air d'attendre, Kimball ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, ne pouvant, voulant juger. Il lui demanda juste s'il désirait qu'il reste avec lui ou qu'ils partent ensemble.

- _Non_. _Non_. _Ça va aller_. _Merci_.

Son ami lui tapota l'épaule avant que le fiston n'aille affronter finalement son délinquant de père.

Respiration profonde, la nervosité qui palpitait, le jeune homme prit sur lui et marcha en cette direction.

- _Tu m'as suivi_?

- _Comme tu n'as pas daigné m'adresser davantage la parole la dernière fois et que t'as filé aussi vite que tu m'as vu, j'ai voulu voir où tu allais au lycée_.

- _Ça y est_. _T'as vu_.

- _Tu m'en veux, hein_.

- _Non, tu crois_!

L'expression, la voix de ce grand gaillard se modifièrent radicalement, furieux de l'intérieur.

- _Tu reviens comme ça, comme si de rien n'était et je devrais réagir comment à ton avis_? _Hein_! _Comment_? _Dis-moi_!

- _T'as pris du poil de la bête_.

D'un ton presque décontracté, attitude imposante, la façon de répondre poussa son fils à faire preuve encore plus d'hostilité à son égard.

- _T'approches pas de nous_.

- _Tu menaces ton père_?

- _Non_. _C'est un conseil_.

Tandis que l'antipathie augmentait, intérieurement, Grace fut interpellée par cette confrontation qui se déroulait à distance, lâchant à cet instant la main de monsieur parfait qui se questionna.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_?

- _Euh_? _Rien_. _C'est juste_. ..

Elle tourna la tête vers son petit ami, désignant la scène.

- _Regarde_.

- _Quoi_?

- _C'est qui ce bonhomme avec Wayne_? _C'est bizarre, non_? _On dirait qu'il est en colère_.

- _Je sais pas_. _Quelqu'un qu'il connaît en tout cas_. _Peut-être un parent_? _Ou il deal_.

La jeune fille se retourna, trouvant ce trait d'humour inapproprié.

- _C'est pas drôle_.

- _Excuse-moi_. _C'était juste pour rire_. le prenant avec détachement.

- _Ouais, ben c'est pas marrant_.

- _Ok_. _Ecoute_. _C'est un grand garçon_. _Ça n'a pas l'air de s'envenimer_. _T'inquiètes pas_.

Au regard soucieux de sa belle, pour la rassurer et par égoïsme, il lui suggéra de lui demander après ce week-end ce qui l'apaisa légèrement et connaissant Wayne. Se confier à propos d'un sujet sensible, il était difficile d'en soutirer quoique ce soit aussi rapidement. Et aller lui demander à cette seconde, Grace aurait commis une erreur et n'en n'aurait retiré qu'un très brusque refus de sa part. Sur ce point, Craig avait raison malgré qu'il s'en désintéressait.

- _Allez_. _Viens_.

- _Ok_.

La jeune fille se résigna sans que ses yeux se détachent, un peu contrariée cependant. Quant à Wayne, celui-ci ne s'attarda pas plus, son père remettant ensuite son casque sur la tête, tout en regardant son fils s'éloigner. Kimball était resté guetté en fin de compte, non trop loin, incapable de poursuivre son chemin. Il décida de rebrousser chemin afin de se diriger vers son ami, craignant peut-être que ça puisse dégénérer. Heureusement, non.

Il courut, l'interpellant tandis que la moto les dépassait.

-Ça va.

Wayne se retourna, extériorisa un bon coup un soupir, répondant; _Ouais_.

- _Si on veut_.

- _Tu veux qu'on en parle_?

Celui-ci hésita puis accepta tout en se mettant en marche ensemble. Sachant déjà l'essentiel sur l'incarcération de Steven Rigsby, son pote lui raconta donc qu'il avait attendu récemment au coin de la rue, sur son trajet initial, l'amenant au bahut ainsi que le bref échange qui avait eu lieu entre eux.

- _Tu veux que je t'emmènes_?

- _Non. Je préfère marcher_.

- _On a des choses à se dire, je crois_.

- _Et quoi_?

- _T'es sur la défensive, fiston_.

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_. _On a rien avoir l'un avec l'autre_.

- _Pourtant t'es la chair de ma chair même si tu sembles être dégoulinant de bons sentiments_. _C'est tout ta mère ça_.

- _Ne mêles pas maman à ça_.

Le garçon dégaina son index comme une arme, pointant son bandit de père envers qui l'estime, le respect étaient devenus depuis longtemps inexistants.

- _T'as raison_. _C'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit_.

- _Non, en effet_.

Face à un père qui voulait tenter de dominer par son autorité, Wayne baissa furtivement la tête, reniflant nerveusement avant de continuer son chemin.

- _Je dois y aller_.

D'un pas pressant, il se dépêcha de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible, l'entendant néanmoins l'appeler. Toutefois, il ne se retourna pas, ne souhaitant lui accorder une attention supplémentaire qui lui aurait coûté plus que beaucoup. Son père remis alors son casque, démarra, le suivant jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire, s'y arrêtant brièvement avant de continuer de rouler.

- _Si il revient, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire_?

Son pote le regarda, perdu.

- _Franchement_? _J'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que c'est un minable. Il a jamais rien valu avec nous et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Il nous traitait mal moi et ma mère. Il a été le pire des pères, des maris_.

-C'est dur de se défaire d'un tel lien. Et j'en sais quelque chose.

Wayne fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion.

- _Tu parles de quoi au juste_?

- _A ton avis_.

- _Du gang_?

Kimball hocha la tête uniquement, lui faisant comprendre d'une manière éloquente que ça suit.

- _Ça suit partout où tu ailles_.

Savoir comment se défaire des chaînes.

* * *

De retour à la maison, Danny réfléchissait déjà à la tactique d'approche qui serait la meilleure pour obtenir une nouvelle permission de sortir. C'était pas gagné, appréhendant comme un petit enfant. Par ailleurs, entre-temps, Summer empruntait le même chemin, passant devant l'atelier de tatouage où la miss avait eu droit à un salut de drague, envoyant un peu balader son auteur.

A l'extérieur, à nouveau, en train de s'en griller une, comme elle le dirait en temps normal, l'artiste tatoueur la repéra, ébauchant un sourire de plaisir, un tantinet voyou avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée de la cour, cigarette entre les doigts, fumée évacuée par la bouche en direction du ciel.

- _Eh, eh_! _Comment ça va_? _Mieux lunée que la dernière fois_?

- _Ha, ha, ha_! _Encore moins_.

- _Une comique_.

- _Très_.

- _Tu peux pas t'arrêter une seconde_?

- _Désolé, je suis pressée_.

Summer se retourna fugitivement, continua sa route, rattrapée cette fois-ci par l'importun, sans l'effrayer toutefois.

- _Attends_.

- _Faut pas se gêner_.

Sa réaction faiblement vive, le visage expressif cependant, amusa l'entreprenant tatoueur.

- _Non_.

Il porta ensuite sa cigarette à la bouche, expulsant la fumée une nouvelle fois en l'air, ce qui la fit légèrement grimacer, croisant les bras. Néanmoins, ce petit elle ne sait quoi un peu mauvais garçon ne la dérangea pas trop. Ce mélange hipster au style un peu rock grunge, ne la répugnait pas à ce point. Mais loin de tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement.

Un sourire large et furtif se dessina chez ce gars rempli de culot et à revendre, pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la miss, ses pas décidant de lui donner une chance.

- _Alors_. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire_?

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent, agréablement surpris que la petite bombe en vienne à le tutoyer à cette seconde.

- _On se tutoie_?

Summer haussa les épaules d'une façon désinvolte, répondant pareillement.

- _Ben, ouais_. _Peut-être_. _J'aime pas tourner autour du pot_.

- _Ok_. _Je vois_. _Le genre impatiente_.

- _Tout dépend_.

Il sourit à nouveau, cigarette dans la main, trouvant son tempérament non repoussant également. Le genre de type quant à lui a apprécié une personnalité colorée. On ne peut qu'être servi, s'en étant bien rendu compte. Toujours le geste décontracte, il sortit son paquet de cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean, lui tendant ensuite, la jeune fille refusant.

- _C'est bien_. _On devrait tous arrêter mais c'est comme une drogue_.

Cigarette de nouveau dans la bouche, tirant dessus avant d'envoyer la fumée en l'air encore, face à, l'acquiescement de Summer, sourcils haussés suite à cette juste remarque, elle ne s'étendit pas.

- _C'est sûr_.

Il la fixa rapidement, tentant de la cerner … A moitié.

- _C'est quoi ton nom au fait_?

La miss sourit, conservant son assurance face à sa demande directe, lui retournant la question qui fit élargir également ses lèvres avant d'écraser sa cigarette par terre et la ramasser. Plus que étonnant!

- _C'est pas commun_. _T'écrases ta cigarette et tu ramasses le mégot_. _Ça_! _C'est du jamais vu_.

Son sourire s'agrandit, lui expliquant sa bonne attitude.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai_. _Ça se voit pas mais je suis un fervent défenseur pour l'écologie_. _J'ai rien sur moi, j'ai laissé le cendrier sur la table dehors_.

- _Ça serait bien si tout le monde éviter de les jeter sur le trottoir_.

- _Il mériterait qu'on leur torde le cou_.

- _La manière forte_.

- _C'est une façon de parler_.

- _Vraiment_?

La largesse de sa bouche s'étira au maximum, tête baissée brièvement, l'air un peu filou.

- _Non. Je plaisante_.

- _T'es pas timide_.

- _Pas vraiment_.

Elle sourit à son tour, l'expression taquine, lui redemandant son prénom.

- _C'est Summer_.

- _Summer_? _Comme l'été_?

- _Ouais_.

L'artiste du tatouage la détailla, la trouvant réellement à son goût.

- _C'est joli_.

- _Merci_. _Et toi_?

- _Flipper_. _C'est Philip mais tout le monde m'appelle Flipper_.

- _Flipper_?! _Comme Flipper le dauphin_?

L'expression hilare de la miss l'amusa et pour cause, c'est sûr.

- _Parce que quand je surfe, je file comme à la vitesse d'un dauphin_.

- _Ah, d'accord_. _Merci de m'avoir donné la raison_.

- _Tu l'aurais demandé_.

- _C'est certain_. _J'aurais pas pu ne rien dire_.

Flipper le tatoueur lui tendit ensuite la main, la demoiselle en faisant autant.

- _Alors Summer, ravi de te connaître_. se serrant la main.

- _Ouais_.

Sa bouche esquissa un aimable mais réservé sourire, prudente.

- _Je t'offre quelque chose_? _C'est calme maintenant_. désignant l'atelier du pouce.

- _Non, c'est sympa mais je dois rentrer_. _Peut-être une prochaine fois_.

- _Ok_. _J'insiste pas_.

Un clin d'œil lui fut adressé, sourire assez charmant dans le lot, le saluant, sur le point de partir.

- _Salut_.

- _Salut_.

Après quelques mètres parcourus, la miss se retourna, le regardant se rediriger vers son antre d'artiste. L'ayant trouvé vraiment culotté, lourd la première fois, pour cette seconde impression malgré que la première soit la meilleure, sa façon d'être, ne la laissa pas indifférente. Summer le trouvait pas mal du tout même, craignant d'être tentée de flirter avec le danger. Entreprendre le même trajet chaque matin, pourquoi ne pas changer ses habitudes?

* * *

Au cours du dîner de ce soir-là, Danny, la nervosité dans la gorge, le cœur battant le tempo de son trac, écoutait seulement de ce dont son oncle et sa tante parlaient. Il ne savait comment introduire sa requête au milieu de la conversation. Si sa sœur avait été présente, elle lui aurait sûrement dit … Non. Mauvais exemple. Se montrer honnête, oui mais sachant que ça ne pencherait pas dans sa balance, comment convaincre? Peut-être que Angela aurait pu l'aider. Toutefois, une toute autre intervention peut intervenir d'où on ne sait où. Et quand on ne s'y attend pas … .

- _Danny_. _Ta tante et moi on a réfléchi et on a décidé que ta punition pouvait être levée_.

Sa tête se releva d'un coup, prêt à avaler son petit pois de travers.

- _C'est vrai_?

- _Oui_.

Sa tante hocha la tête tandis que la joie explosa à l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

- _Waouh_! _C'est génial_! _J'peux sortir demain alors_?

- _Oui. Mais tu devras rentrer avant minuit trente_.

Le regard du jeune homme fut pris de surprise, se disant que quelque chose clochait.

- _Je comprends pas là_.

Sa tante lui expliqua sous le regard attentif du tonton que pour l'instant, le couvre-feu resterait comme ça durant un mois encore.

- _Tu es en quelque sorte en mise à l'épreuve_.

- _Ben je le suis carrément_. regardant son oncle qui n'allait sûrement pas changer d'avis.

- _C'est mieux que rien_. _Tes parents approuvent en plus_.

- _Ça m'étonne pas_. chuchotant avant de s'exprimer de nouveau à intelligible voix pour se faire comprendre.

- _C'est limité_. _Je vais pas faire grand chose_.

- _Ça t'évitera de faire des bêtises_. _Ce que tu as mis dans ces cupcakes était stupide_.

Face à sa tante, le jeune homme acquiesça, une nouvelle fois, se sentant dans ses petites pompes. Après le savon passé par eux deux, mieux valait accepter cette mise à l'épreuve. C'était mieux que rien en effet.

- _Ok_. _Je respecterai le couvre-feu_.

- _Bien_.

- _Pas de retard_. lui rappela son oncle.

- _Non, je sais_.

- _Tu veux de la glace_? proposa sa tante dans la foulée.

- _Oui_.

Tous deux étaient ravis d'avoir instauré cette limite d'heure à respecter scrupuleusement contrairement à leur neveu dont la gaieté s'était modérée. Ça allait être court samedi, déjà contrarié. Le piège!

* * *

" _On se donne rendez-vous à quelle heure_?"

Cela va vite mais c'est comme avoir attendu longtemps. Ce n'était pas prévu, vraiment pas. On peut même étudier le samedi, allant à la bibliothèque et pas uniquement quand papa part pendant un week-end avec ses trois fils pour aller voir un match de hockey à San Francisco, une surprise que leur fit plaisir évidemment, Stan pratiquant ce sport.

Teresa avait reçu la confiance de son père pour rester à la maison, devant travailler sur l'un de ses devoirs. Il y avait du progrès. Quoi craindre de toute manière? Réellement réviser mais aussi se voir avec mister Jane. A la suite de ce baiser officiel, il avait été très discret en ne se lançant aucun regard louche au sein du lycée. Mais désirant se voir en dehors, la proposition que ce soit ce samedi de la part de la jeune fille, était une belle opportunité.

Se préparer pour l'occasion, venir la chercher près de chez elle, repas concocté à domicile chez monsieur Jane, par un traiteur chinois, tout livré.. Comment ne pas succomber?

Et ce soir-là, des échanges se font à la flamme de bougies, des rires s'expriment, entente joviale placée sous les plus heureux auspices, pour un premier rendez-vous intime dont elle n'aurait pas espéré mieux et si plus affinité sans que cela ne soit forcément prévu. L'idée du dîner était sans arrière-pensée. Passer juste un bon moment afin de se connaître davantage. Flirter un peu à la rigueur bien sûr. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui nous est réservé.

Le merveilleux.

….

Plus tard, après avoir discuté de sujets variés, un plus intime, concernant la situation familiale de Teresa, évoquant à nouveau sa mère, ce terrible accident, les larmes au bord des yeux, cette situation poussa la main de Patrick vers son joli minois, qu'il caressa avec douceur, l'étreinte suivant tendrement, entraînant un autre baiser. Cette infinie douceur inclue, cet enlacement les conduisit à s'aventurer alors hors de la limite permise.

Et dans une obscurité en demi-teinte à présent, au cœur du salon de l'appartement de mister Jane, tous deux se tiennent à proximité l'un de l'autre, au milieu d'un rassemblement ordonné de coussins qui entourent des poufs larges de coloris uniformes, le tout installé au niveau inférieur de celui où se situe le canapé. Une séparation afin de marquer la différence de hauteur.

Teresa lève ensuite les bras après un second baiser langoureux, taille effleurée au passage ainsi que légèrement caressée. La jeune demoiselle accorde à cet instant à son professeur d'ôter le haut, un noir en voile, imprimé de papillons. Tout doucement, lentement surtout, celui-ci est enlevé, abandonné à terre par un geste souple, délicat, le bras de l'adulte responsable allant enlacer à nouveau la taille fine, joliment formée de Teresa. Cette délicatesse semble innée et la charme.

Corps à présent rapproché, sans se quitter des yeux, l'émerveillement, l'étonnement s'éveillent, prenant à moitié conscience de ce qui est en train de se concrétiser, transparaissant sur son visage. La pureté, l'innocence resplendissent, la réciprocité entre eux est à ce moment plus qu'évidente.


	43. Chapter 40

**Hello à tous,**

 **Je poste comme promis même si c'est à une heure tardive, le chapitre dans lequel j'ai conservé le tempérament des personnages pour ce passage à l'acte qui je souhaite ne vous décevra pas. Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce Jisbon.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario mpwhispers. Un gran complido para me. Me siento halagado. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, pensée à loulouisetta. A bientôt.**

 **P.S:** **Si vous en avez envie, vous pourvez aller sur Youtube pour écouter une chanson que j'ai inclus pour ce chapitre car je trouvais que ça allait bien; If It's Not Now, When, Incubus. Choisissez la version studio ou vous voyez le groupe la jouer car à mon goût elle est beaucoup plus belle. Une suggestion.**

* * *

Cette décision consensuelle de succomber sans avoir pu combattre ce désir, refréner cette attirance éprouvée l'un envers l'autre, celle-ci est en cours de progression. Comme dépassés par une situation complètement irréelle. Ils se fixent alors durant un minime instant, davantage troublés par ce passage à l'acte, rompant ainsi définitivement le rapport bienséant entre un enseignant et une élève. C'est inévitable. Un baiser! Encore un autre! Celui-ci débute avec beaucoup de douceur très condensée, pouvant sentir de l'égard, de la tendresse, du respect.

Toutefois, une légère culpabilité déboule à l'improviste dans l'esprit du jeune professeur qui ne rend qu'une visite éphémère, sentant par la suite qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Une mauvaise conscience soudaine qui tente de l'empêcher de commettre une erreur irréparable tant vis-à-vis de sa carrière d'enseignant que de sa vie privé, sa situation sentimentale déjà engagée ailleurs, non clarifiée. Aïe, aïe! Torture mentale en vue. Quel choix cornélien! Conscience à écouter ou pas? Pas si simple.

Mais ce qui est ressenti à cette seconde est plus fort, envoyant tout paître. Ils sont devenus le genre qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Rien ne s'acquis jamais. Chacun peut être entraîné dans l'imprévisibilité qui vous aspire d'un coup sec et radical. Qui peut affirmer se connaître parfaitement et ne pas céder à la tentation? La preuve vivante sous les yeux. Oh!

Les lèvres des futurs amants se découvrent plus profondément, complémentaires, s'unissant par un mouvement harmonieux, alternant un french kiss subtil, savoureux et délicieux. " _Dieu_! _Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien_!"

Aux anges, transportée, tout est dit. Le baiser se stoppe momentanément, Teresa et Patrick se regardant de nouveau, pupilles brillantes, dilatées, le désir s'étant accru. Ça paraît toujours irréel.

Le bras désenlace la taille, les mains du prof se dirigent alors vers le visage de la jeune fille de 17 ans qui se laisse bercer par les caresses, fermant immédiatement les yeux, touchée par la félicité. " _C'est si doux_. _J'aime ça_."

L'adolescente s'extasie dans sa tête, profitant de ce plaisir. " _Le paradis, quoi_."

Un baiser se dépose sur le front puis au coin de l'œil droit, près de l'oreille, bas de la joue avant que les lèvres ne reviennent sur celles de Teresa. Le baiser se ranime à l'identique, cette douceur incomparable qui s'applique, s'employant à ne rien brusquer, les mains restées sur la figure. Celles de la miss se posent sur celle de Patrick par un enchaînement rapide de ce geste avant qu'il ne la fasse légèrement reculer vers les poufs où, proche, elle est entraînée avec lui à se baisser, à genoux par un mouvement également lent.

Teresa prend l'initiative à son tour de le déshabiller, enlevant son haut à manches longues, bleu. Le regard de la jeune fille s'écarquille avec discrétion, séduite par la musculature esthétique, travaillée avec mesure. Ses yeux détaillent avec intérêt, s'émerveillant encore, sa couleur émeraude qui s'intensifie à ce moment.

Telle une enfant qui recevrait un cadeau à noël. Ce fut une découverte avec Kimball lors de sa première fois, observant avec surprise, tel le cadeau que l'on déballe au petit matin. Ça lui a fait tout drôle d'explorer visuellement pendant la première étape avant le passage aux préliminaires. La pudeur, l'appréhension, la crainte de se livrer à nue. A sens double!

Mais quand on ressent que l'on peut accorder sa confiance, en ayant réellement envie, on se laisse guider, acceptant d'être apprivoiser. Son ex-petit ami était tout aussi beau à regarder comme elle le pensait, n'éprouvant pas une sensation similaire néanmoins. Chacun est unique. Et avec Patrick Jane, ce sentiment troublant, intimidant s'est accentué à part entière. Certainement dû à l'expérience de l'homme, davantage chevronnée. Il doit en avoir d'écrit dans son curriculum vitae très privé.

La différence d'âge impressionne également, du fait aussi que ce soit un prof, de 25 ans cela dit. La jeunesse est toujours impressionnable. Normal. Et cette situation est follement excitante. Même si mademoiselle Lisbon n'aime pas la dangerosité des mauvais garçons, l'aventure ne laisse jamais indifférent un jour ou l'autre, succombant à son appel dans ce cas.

 _Eh_! _Oh_! _Alors, on ne m'ignore plus, hein_! _On ne me résiste pas tout le temps_. _Haha_!

Les mains du doux expert se logent à la taille de Teresa, s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, la bouche de celui-ci déviant un peu après vers le cou. Un baiser, un second adressé tendrement, ce qui fait étirer méthodiquement les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux, les rouvrant rapidement lorsqu'elle sent la bouche de mister Jane se poser au-dessus du nombril.

Ce contact étrange, mille fois agréable, la fait tressaillir intérieurement, ses lèvres s'agrandissant d'une manière extatique. L'expression transparaît alors un effet majeur de satisfaction. " _Ça fait vraiment drôle, chatouillan_ t." Ça émoustille forcément.

Ses paupières se referment, son visage se modifiant en un air d'extase qui s'allie à sa pureté.

Un ange brun.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Teresa ne réalise pas que sa pensée à poussé avec intelligibilité pour elle. Embrasser cette partie du corps, le toucher merveilleux des paumes sur la peau sensible, très sensible d'une ado et quand on est au tout début de sa sexualité, encore en rodage, ça fait tourner la tête. Patrick esquisse alors un sourire amusé, un tantinet narquois, charmeur à la fois, à travers l'aspect malicieux qui a deviné que ces mots se sont évadés involontairement de sa jolie bouche.

Son corps se redresse à la hauteur du minois de son élève favorite, lui demandant de répéter d'un ton taquin évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

La demoiselle ouvre les yeux, ceux-ci légèrement perdus dans le brouillard, rougissant, les joues tièdes.

-Je sais pas trop. Ça m'a échappé.

-C'est pas très grave. l'informe-t-il en murmurant.

Les mains reposées de nouveau sur le visage de Teresa, non déstabilisée à présent, l'esprit ailleurs. Ça équilibre les émotions certainement.

Le baiser ressuscite sur la bouche de l'adorable, un peu désorientée, les doigts de celle-ci allant pénétrer la blondeur bouclée du très craquant enseignant. Le beau monsieur apprécie. Ces gestes sont maintenus dans la douceur, délicatesse ainsi qu'une dose injectée par-ci, par-là de sensualité, un mélange subtil de leur langue bien maîtrisée lors de cet oral très intime étant de la fête qui s'avère très engageante.

C'est chaud, saveur succulente.

" _Oui, j'en ai très envie, de plus en plus, sans aucun doute_. _C'est fantastique comme il sait s'y prendre_!"

Des caresses se dispersent sur le dos de la demoiselle, frôlant l'agrafe du soutien-gorge sans passer à l'action. Il y a tant de respect, de déférence témoigné. Pas un gros saligaud qui se précipiterait, se jetant sur sa proie avec perversité. Son genre de pensée qui ne mâcherait pas son vocabulaire mental. Ses intentions ne sont ni plus ni moins sincères. Comme s'il n'osait pas à ce moment, ne désirant rien bousculer, n'étant de cette trempe de goujat. Gentleman jusqu'au bout.

Prendre tout son temps, voilà le secret.

Elle est alors considérée comme une personne de valeur qu'il ne veut surtout pas abîmer. Le toucher avec précaution. Le corps de Patrick se replie, sa bouche se met à cet instant à parsemer quelques baisers cette fois-ci de chaque côté de la taille pour le plus exquis plaisir de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne soit soulevée sans heurt, transportée par la suite dans la chambre de son professeur dans laquelle se poursuit le cours très particulier et en toute protection pour l'examen final.

Pas d'inconscience inutile. C'est indispensable entre un adulte responsable et une élève consentante.

Ils s'endorment plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, miss Lisbon blottie contre lui. Au matin, au réveil, ses yeux s'ouvrent, comblée, sourire radiant qui illumine sa figure de petite jeune femme. Sur le dossier d'un siège beige en velours, aménagé dans le coin, près de la porte fenêtre qui donne sur un balcon de superficie moyenne, Teresa remarque un long tee-shirt qui pend dessus.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, mister Jane finit de préparer le plateau du petit déjeuner avant de se diriger peu après en direction de la chambre. Un petit déjeuner au lit, une chance supplémentaire d'être choyée. Et un plateau spécial, muni de quatre pieds de petite taille, solide pour tenir debout. Il fait son entrée, souriant, voyant la demoiselle réveillée, assise dans le lit sur lequel le plateau est posé, accompagné d'une poétique note d'humour matinale.

-Oh! La princesse au bois dormant a émergé de son sommeil.

Teresa sourit avec amusement, trouvant ceci flatteur, ce qui lui plaît bien.

-Bien dormi?

-Oui.

Le très attentionné professeur la désigne ensuite, ne voyant aucun inconvénient pour qu'elle ait revêtue son tee-shirt ample aux allures sportives. Noir à manches courtes, rayures blanches qui se superposent dessus ainsi qu'au bas du tee-shirt, portant le numéro 95.

-Oh! Je vois que tu as trouvé mon vêtement fétiche. s'exclame-t-il, le timbre bien joyeux.

-Ça ne te dérange pas au moins?

-Evidemment non.

La main de Patrick vient caresser la joue encore tiède, rosie de la jeune fille avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur sa bouche.

-Bonjour, vous.

Les lèvres de la petite femme augmentent leur étirement grâce à ce salut tendre et murmuré.

-Tu as faim, j'espère.

-Oui. Très.

-Tant mieux.

Il s'assoit alors sur le rebord du lit, énumérant ce qui compose ce petit repas du matin qui semble délicieux.

-Jus d'orange, pancakes, sirop d'érable, miel ou confiture de fraise, suivant sa préférence ou brioches, toasts grillés. Beurre sans oublier. A moins que tu préfères des céréales.

-Non. Ça me va très bien. Waouh! Tout ça?!

Patrick hausse une épaule, lui faisant comprendre à son expression que c'est tout à fait normal.

-Tu mérites un traitement de faveur.

L'adolescente se montre touchée, heureuse avant d'acquiescer timidement à cette déclaration exprimée avec sensibilité et sérieux.

-Ça a été très spécial hier soir.

Un regard éloquent s'échange furtivement, repassant au sujet du petit déjeuner.

-Comme je ne savais pas, j'ai préparé du thé, du café, grimaçant légèrement vu son âge, ce qui n'empêche pas, et du chocolat.

-Du chocolat, je vais prendre.

-D'accord. Mademoiselle est servie. Tu bois quoi d'habitude?

-Ça dépend. Des fois du café, je l'avoue mais rarement et du thé parfois. Mais le plus est le chocolat.

-Je ne me suis pas trop trompé alors. souriant de nouveau.

-Non en effet et c'est parfait.

-Tu peux attaquer.

Patrick prend sa tasse de thé noir aux fruits rouges tandis que Teresa prend son verre de jus d'orange frais. La tasse en vient à rester à cette minute en suspens, prenant un air quelque peu pensif ainsi que soucieux.

-Ecoute.

Par rapport à ce qui se passe, la miss le regarde, le verre au bord de la bouche, appréhendant subitement de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-Il ne faut absolument pas que quiconque le sache. Je pourrais avoir de très graves ennuis. Être renvoyé si ça venait à s'apprendre par mégarde. Ça mettrait ma carrière en l'air. Tu comprends?

Cette consigne importante lui est rappelée à voix posée, diplomate, assimilée correctement. Le verre est éloigné, la demoiselle affichant un léger soulagement. Non. Pas d'inquiétude à tordre les entrailles. Mister Jane n'est nullement le genre à virer une personne comme une malpropre.

 _J'ai couché avec toi, maintenant casse-toi_.

Mais quelle horreur! Et il en serait le premier à en être choqué en assistant à une telle attitude.

Sûrement pas!

-Evidemment que je comprends. Je ne suis pas du genre à répéter quoi que ce soit sur les toits.

Teresa écarquille les yeux afin de bien signifier l'importance de la situation.

-Ok. Je voulais juste en être certain même si je n'en doute pas. Parfois ça peut arriver. A une amie ou autre. Il ne faut surtout pas.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

Le regard de la jeune fille confirme bien qu'il peut avoir toute confiance en sa discrétion, étant capable de garder un secret. Nullement une cafardeuse, digne de compter sur elle.

-Très bien.

Un sourire se souligne, rassuré, balayant ensuite une mèche de cheveux avec douceur, tout cet ensemble d'attention faisant son bonheur. Et ça se voit! Un petit déjeuner partagé avec régal quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être assis à côté, gracieux comme un adolescent.

Pour marquer, ça marque ! Une belle nuit.

Déjà prêt, douché, les cheveux encore un peu humides, faisant ressortir ses boucles d'or, portant un pantalon beige fluide et tee-shirt à manches mi- longues, un élan biker en Harley imprimé dessus, la tenue d'intérieur est assez décontracte. Et il est si mignon au lever du jour!

On peut dire amoureuse? Malgré qu'ils se soient connus avec approfondissement durant cette soirée, la pudeur maintient sa présence entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle part dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, pour se préparer à son tour, une douche à deux ne vient pas tenter l'esprit de l'enseignant. L'image reste sage. L'aurait-elle rembarré? Enfin! Assurément pas! Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Les yeux clos, la frimousse ruisselante d'eau chaude, sa chevelure brune aux reflets légèrement auburn sont plaqués en arrière, la cascade dévalant le long, Teresa repense à ce moment à cette proximité très intime qui s'est produite. Le frémissement intérieur revit immédiatement, comme la lycéenne qu'elle est toujours.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, il la posa sur le lit sans geste hâtif, la miss ne portant que son jean noir. Il s'installa à côté, plaçant sa main sur la nuque tiède de celle-ci. Ses lèvres reprirent alors leur activité, langue s'entremêlant délicatement tandis que la main de Teresa vint s'immobiliser durant quelques instants sur la masse bouclée du jeune prof. La sienne descendit sur le cou de l'adolescente, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

Pouce et index se positionnèrent peu après sur le menton de la jeune fille, se souriant mutuellement pendant l'interruption temporaire du baiser. La bouche qui avait partiellement parcouru la zone du ventre l'avait remise en appétit. Sa peau embrassée, le tour du nombril frôlé et légèrement caressé avant qu'elle ne remonte, exécutant une nouvelle caresse du bout des lèvres, on frissonne inévitablement. Un très bon aperçu de ce qui l'attendait.

Son goût lui fit penser à celui d'une pomme, de cerise ou celle d'une sucrerie au caramel comme une sucette tourbillon que l'on achète dans une fête foraine. La fillette en elle aimait cette saveur sur sa langue, les papilles en émoi.

A nouveau, une excellente maîtrise de leur même langage repris l'oral, la main de la miss se posant ensuite sur la nuque du gentleman. Le baiser s'intensifia un petit peu avant que Teresa ne soit embrassée furtivement au niveau de la clavicule puis celui de la gorge, ces deux zones réceptives explorées dans le désordre.

La bouche de Patrick parsema une nouvelle fois peu après un collier, espacé, de baisers sur la région abdominale, la taille, descendant par la suite au niveau du nombril, chatouillant, l'excitant en même temps. Son parcours se termina sur le ventre ce qui la fit sourire nerveusement, se délectant de la fabulosité de ces lèvres. Le nombril fut humidifié d'une manière minime à bouche menue après que le bouton du jean fut déboutonné, baissant également, légèrement la fermeture éclair. Chatouilleuse, oui, Teresa ravala un rire nerveux aussi, le plaisir s'accroissant, très révélateur sur sa ravissante frimousse.

Seul un profond soupir s'extériorisa dû à cette sensation d'extase qui commençait à l'envahir. La tête du jeune professeur se releva, ses lèvres étirant quant à elles une forme pleine d'allégresse, infiniment malicieuse, le ton à nouveau taquin.

-Contente?

Et à la vue de l'expression de la demoiselle, ça confirmait sans aucun doute.

-Waouh! Très contente.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit, éclatant, d'une façon expressive. Il revint de nouveau à ses lèvres, s'embrassant alors tendrement, très affectueusement sans que leur langage spécial ne s'incruste. La suite du cours très, très privé devint vite importante néanmoins. Dextrement, le jean fut enlevé sans brutalité bien sûr, rendant la jeune fille encore intimidée, un peu pudique avant que ce sentiment ne disparaisse grâce à une sensation confortable, d'une étrangeté inopinée, dans laquelle elle se laissa s'y enfoncer, lâchant prise.

Patrick revint sur son corps à moitié dépouillé de ses vêtements, se coucha dessus, le baiser redémarrant activement, langues mêlées, toutefois des plus doux.

Chacun reposa leurs mains sur le visage de l'autre ou quelques secondes plus tard celles de la jeune fille fuirent en direction du bouton du pantalon. Celui-ci fut déboutonné à son tour, débraguetté également. Il prit l'initiative de l'ôter avec l'aide de la demoiselle sous le regard troublé de celle-ci, pupilles scintillantes et vives.

Les baisers sur les lèvres étaient majoritaires, un moyen non calculé mais principalement pour le plaisir de mettre davantage en confiance. Mission accomplie!

Les effleurements menés par l'adolescente ne se montrèrent au fur et à mesure hésitants lorsque ses doigts circulèrent sur le dos de mister Jane, habilement, sans se détacher de sa bouche. Doué décidément.

L'image qui lui vient par la suite fut celle de l'effleurage sur sa cuisse, appliqué lentement, inlassablement après que le jean fut retiré. Quelle douceur! Dans cette séquence rediffusée dans sa tête au ralenti, un enchaînement se produit, identiquement sur la rapidité du visionnage.

Un baiser se reconnecta du bout des lèvres, sciemment, répétant l'art de procéder en y répondant, parfaitement à l'aise malgré qu'elle se sentit un tantinet timide sans que cela ne transpire sur Teresa.

Imperceptible, pourtant soupçonnable par le perspicace mister Jane qui ne plaisanta pas à ce sujet. Quel manque de tact ça aurait été, gâchant tout. Il y avait bien trop de compréhension de sa part et cette intelligence de se montrer respectueux.

L'image de la continuité du baiser se suit ensuite comme un flash, y souriant plaisamment, toujours rêveuse sur ce qui s'est concrétisé.

Caresses éparpillées sur le corps joliment proportionné de la miss, bouche de chacun voyageant chacune son tour sur la peau des deux amants, ventre de Teresa se gonflant au plaisir maximum quand les lèvres de l'enseignant entamèrent une exploration audacieuse le long de ses cuisses, jambes avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Son dos se cambra à cet instant, plus que sous son charme, bouche entrouverte. Les préliminaires furent merveilleusement réalisés, exprimant ce plaisir donné, reçu à tour de rôle.

Doux, intense, unis émotionnellement, le lien le plus élevé entre un homme et une femme qui fut partagé.

Bien jeune pour vivre une expérience plus mature? Attendre d'atteindre la majorité? Il aurait pu y songer. Mais ça ne prévient pas. Rien ne peut se planifier dans la vie.

Pouce, index frôlèrent à leur tour, bouche jouant l'une sur l'autre, s'investissant beaucoup plus. Dans la pénombre à demi, leur ombre corporelle, la courbe lui apparaissant assez nette, achève la projection privée de cet échange physique de ce cours si particulier. Seul l'effleurement qui s'y était ajouté, s'additionne en guise de bonus ainsi que le mariage de leurs lèvres, appuyant sur le bouton arrêt puis plan rapproché sur leur profil.

La vision qu'elle finit d'en avoir est très romantique et sans hypocrisie, sexy.

Elle embrassa certaines parties du corps de mister Jane, désir puissant et dominant, entendant son soupir, yeux fermés, plaisir évident. Il n'était plus question d'être gêné. Leur corps s'enveloppa d'une chaleur étourdissante, n'en formant bientôt plus qu'un, unique, vibratoire. Sens en ébullition, l'activité corporelle s'accentua, l'envie criant de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut à son apogée, celle-ci les posséda, la faisant pénétrer profondément en eux jusqu'à les transporter dans un autre univers, vaste, illimité par son espace. Ils pouvaient se vanter qu'ils avaient connu le Big Bang. Une magnifique explosion colorée avait habillé la pièce.

Ce nu à nu devenu moite et quand même ardent vers la fin de leurs ébats était la plus phénoménale entrée en collision jamais produite. Cela avait éclairé leur ciel, visible depuis un ailleurs lointain. Joue caressée après l'amour, doux baiser à nouveau adressé, se regardant, s'embrassant encore un peu, peau aimantée, elle savourait cette réalité, ne voulant plus touché la sienne. « _Mon dieu_ _! Si délicieux_ ! »

Dans cette chambre, le monde était devenu en relief, de toute teinte et bien plus exaltant qu'à l'origine. Faire l'amour rendait la scène encore plus belle, cette vision en 3D donnant raison.

Son joli minois resplendit sous la douche en le revoyant, teint plus lumineux. Teresa se sent comme une mini jeune femme. C'est une grande, jeune demoiselle à présent.


	44. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pour rattraper un peu mon retard, voici un autre chapitre, plus court, afin de prolonger un peu ce week-end passé ensemble.**

 **Note:** **J'ai inclus les paroles d'une chanson, toujours du groupe Incubus; Make Out Party, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous les lirez. Si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez toujours l'écouter sur Youtube. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Tôt, le lendemain matin, ils se rendent à Devon Point afin de tenter d'affronter les vagues un peu après le lever du soleil. La veille, Patrick avait proposé suite à la confidence faite de la part de l'amatrice surfeuse qui s'était vantée de bien se débrouiller sur une planche, pouvant tenir en équilibre plusieurs minutes dessus. Bien sûr, sur le ton de l'humour. La demoiselle avait accepté tel un défi, d'humeur très souriante.

-D'accord.

Main serrée, prête à le relever.

Sur cette plage plus ou moins déserte à cette heure, Celui-ci constate que la miss parvient à surfer brillamment pour une fille, réflexion taquine de sa part. Entre le cross-country et le surf, Teresa exprimait son côté sportif, s'affirmant davantage. Ses frères se débrouillaient bien également mais à l'occasion. Alors se jeter dans l'eau pour aller dompter les rouleaux de taille impressionnante en ayant comme accompagnateur une personne qui possède le même intérêt non épisodique, ce point commun l'enchante à cette minute.

S'aventurer là-bas, dans ce coin, aucun risque apparent de tomber sur des visages familiers. Par chance, ce fut le cas, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Teresa est éblouie par les prouesses effectuées par mister Jane et réciproquement malgré son plus haut niveau. Les filles savent surfer et très bien et parfois en sont décoiffées.

Une fois revenus sur la terre sableuse promise une heure ou plus passée, non rouge, planches posées dessus, tout en se séchant, leur combinaison dégoulinante de gouttes salées, ils se félicitent, se complimentant mutuellement.

-T'es sensationnel sur les vagues. Si je pouvais en faire autant. Mon père avait accepté que je prenne des cours mais je n'ai pas atteint un tel niveau. C'était comme ça.

Le timbre admirateur se teinte en un enthousiaste très vif, spontanément, rafraîchissant, extrêmement flatteur, stimulant. L'appareil est rendu, exprimé avec égayement.

-Et toi. Tu es très surprenante. Je trouve que dans ta catégorie, tu manies les vagues comme une reine.

-Vraiment?!

-Ouais.

Un regard tendre s'échange pendant quelques secondes, empli de pétillement. Dû à ce qui s'est produit, deux fois, pourquoi se douter de ce qui se passera bien plus tard entre eux? Et sans doute de trois, qui sait.

Sur la plage, leur comportement conserve leur sagesse avant de se confronter à nouveau aux vagues, s'éloignant de ce point de départ après s'être reposés durant un petit moment. En tant que passionné, on ne peut pas résister à l'appel des rouleaux californien très solliciteurs.

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, assis sur leur planche, écoutant le silence autour, deux, trois surfeurs dans l'eau légèrement froide, le son de la mer en bruit de fond, à l'oreille qui sonne calme. C'est apaisant. Une sorte de recueillement méditatif avant de replonger. Sur la même longueur d'onde.

Par ailleurs, c'est utile d'entamer un début de relation avec un prof, pouvant ainsi aider sur un devoir, hors de sa matière enseignée. C'aurait été du favoritisme, de la triche en somme. Pour le reste, cela servait de soutien scolaire sans en abuser malgré que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent en début d'après-midi, s'étant changés sur place, combinaison prêtée à la jeune demoiselle et ayant pique-niqué sur la plage, Teresa se souvient soudainement, frappant à la porte de sa mémoire, de ce devoir de maths qui pose problème par rapport à des équations compliquées pour la jeune studieuse lycéenne. A moitié en venue à bout. Alors installés au milieu du salon, quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur le canapé, Patrick se tenant à côté, tous deux entreprennent un flirt vingt minutes après l'avoir aidé, résolvant le problème. Pas réellement prévu au programme. Ça ne prévient jamais de toute manière.

Celui-ci prend ensuite des allures qui poussent à croire que le rapprochement va basculer vers une intimité beaucoup plus audacieuse. Un baiser généreux s'engage, doux, délicat, sa succulence roi, langue légèrement mêlée, main de mister Jane posée au niveau de la nuque, l'autre s'immisçant à ce moment avec retenue sous le tee-shirt de Teresa avant de descendre sur le bas du dos. Elle est peu après basculée en arrière, couchée sur le canapé, ses mains pénétrant à son tour sous la chemise ample de l'enseignant.

Le baiser se dirige par la suite vers le cou, rendant la miss désorientée, heureuse ainsi que émoustillée. Doux et bon comme elle aime. Les derniers boutons du chemisier sont sans tarder déboutonnés, sans trop de précipitation, sa bouche se déposant au creux du ventre. Teresa extériorise un long soupir de grande satisfaction, sentant ses lèvres remonter lentement sur sa peau qui en frissonne immédiatement.

Les yeux fermés, son plaisir, excitation augmentent, principalement lorsque sa gorge est embrassée, langue ensuite s'investissant avec régal, délicatesse entretenue. L'étreinte s'enflamme quelque peu, l'enlacement se renforçant. La bouche de la jeune fille s'emploie un peu plus tard à étendre des baisers inspirés dans le cou de Patrick avant de déboutonner sa chemise, sans que les lèvres ne se séparent. Une aide scolaire comme celle-ci, pas mal ne s'en plaindrait pas. Du tout.

Les mains de chacun s'appliquent, éparpillant de très douces caresses; Effleurage de la poitrine à travers le fin tissus du soutien-gorge, pointes qui en frémissent, d'une façon perceptible. Le torse du bel enseignant est caressé, embrassé, l'excitation provoquant la hausse de plusieurs degrés. Entre pulsation du cœur, légère moiteur corporelle, entrelacement des jambes, ce début plus que prometteur s'interrompt, la raison revenant à la charge.

-Attends.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demande-t-il doucement, voix un tantinet suave.

-C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie. Au contraire, lisant dans son regard son immense désir, mais vu où ça va nous emmener, j'ai peur de ne pas rentrer à temps. Je ne veux pas arriver avant que mon père, mes frères n'arrivent avant. Tu comprends?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, encadrant alors son visage dans ses mains. Je comprends. C'est dommage, je l'avoue, en souriant tous les deux,l'un espiègle, se comprenant plus que bien, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un quelconque retard par rapport à ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, ne te cause des problèmes. On s'est laissés aller spontanément et ça commençait à devenir très très intéressant.

L'adolescente sourit avec davantage de largesse, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, frustrés réciproquement. _Dieu_! _Quel dommage_! Dans le feu de l'action, des gestes caressants s'égarent, le désir menant la danse. L'envie prend toujours de l'ascendant. Patrick se redresse, s'apprêtant à reboutonner sa chemise, empêché cependant et subitement par son élève préférée. L'air interrogatif, la fixant de son bleu azuré, Teresa le ramène vers elle, l'embrasse, lui murmurant ensuite qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément obligés de tout stopper.

La bouche du prof s'étire, se disant que ce n'est pas faux.

-Tu as raison.

Il se recouche sur son corps, s'embrassent de nouveau, se contentant uniquement de se limiter aux préliminaires, avec aise. C'est un véritable délice!

Jambes, cuisses frôlées du bout de la bouche de l'expert en cette matière, vêtements à moitié éliminés où seule la peau est habillée par la lente cadence de ces baisers au charme extrêmement particulier. Et les soupirs chantent à chaque fois. Le bout de la langue part en promenade, met son corps en éveil, se cambrant à nouveau, l'esprit déconnecté, hors de cet univers. Les maths peuvent être finalement très stimulants. Le calcul … Pas si ennuyeux! Et avec un tel professeur. Les cours devraient durer à rallonge.

Ventre encerclé par des milliards de chatouillements cette fois, l'excitation tremble, le corps s'enfonce, sur le point de voyager en direction d'une très lointaine constellation. Attention, le danger peut guetter quand le dépassement autorisé a fait envoler ses limites. Ce genre d'invitation a des conséquences.

Sa poitrine se gonfle, sa respiration devient irrégulière, consumés par le désir qui gagne du terrain. Tant pis! Aussi bon si ce n'est pas meilleur que leur première navigation sans pour autant là, plonger dans les eaux trop profondes. Ils ne se feront pas piéger en fin de compte.

La bouche de chacun sillonne, courbes effleurées du bout des doigts, la visite guidée se poursuivant sans se priver avec habileté. Quand on s'embrasse, c'est sa faute et non la nôtre. Le contact des lèvres est un très dangereux déclencheur _. Seigneur_ , _la délicieuse expérience parle_! L'activité physique peut exciter une seconde fois l'appétit. _Je plane chaque fois que_ …. .

* * *

 **Girl I wanna kiss you, but not just on your lips no**

 _Ma belle, je voudrais t'embrasser, mais pas seulement sur tes lèvres, non_

 **The tips of your fingers and every intersection, start again down at your pinkie toe**

 _Le bout de tes doigts et toutes les intersections, recommencer depuis ton petit orteil_

 **Can you tell I miss you from my cadence and tempo?**

 _Peux-tu dire que tu me manques par ma cadence et mon tempo?_

 **Lips are a trigger and maybe this connection is a point we should be aiming for**

 _Les lèvres sont un déclencheur et peut-être que cette connexion est un point que nous devrions viser_

 **I get high every time I get the taste of you on my tongue**

 _Je plane chaque fois que j'ai ton goût sur ma langue_

 **And I know you're one to hold onto**

 _Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un à conserver_

 **Deep sigh every time I get a hint of you in my mind**

 _Profond soupir à chaque fois que je t'ai à l'esprit_

 **Cause I know you won't be held onto**

 _Parce que je sais que tu ne seras pas retenue_

 **Babe I've got a weakness for the backs of your knees your honey spilt over**

 _Bébé, j'ai un faible pour l'arrière de tes genoux, ton miel a débordé_

 **And now I am an army of ants and we're all thinking the same thought**

 _Et maintenant je suis une armée de fourmis et nous avons tous la même pensée_

 **Let me introduce you to my slippery fingers**

 _Laisse-moi te présenter mes doigts qui glissent._

* * *

La conjoncture de ce fabuleux instant s'était présentée favorablement. Encore mieux oui. Le temps quelques minutes plus tard de remballer ses affaires, la demoiselle est raccompagnée jusqu'à chez elle, se garant un peu plus loin comme d'habitude. Un week-end magique, stupéfiant, surnaturel au goût. Son être entier en est imprégné.


	45. Chapter 42

**Hello à tous,**

 **Revoici un nouveau chapitre, un autre qui suivra pour rattraper. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ainsi qu'un autre rendez-vous pas banal.**

 **Merci aux fidèles qui** **commentent, à ceux qui viennent lire aussi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite. ;)**

* * *

Devant rentrer en fin d'après-midi ou plus en fin de soirée, après ce formidable week-end magique, Teresa rentre par prudence avant les 17h00 et des poussières, de crainte que son père et ses frères ne rentrent avant. Tomber nez à nez; Comment expliquer son absence? Impliquer une copine, comme Summer qui l'aurait sûrement couverte. Habitant seule, qui croire d'autre? Heureusement, aucun besoin d'y avoir eu recours.

De peur que quelqu'un puisse les voir en plein jour, la jeune fille épanouie, très lumineuse, préfère qu'il la dépose, un peu éloignée de la maison au cas où. Et Patrick dû insister pour qu'elle ne persiste pas à vouloir rentrer par ses propres moyens. Prendre le bus … Pas question! La laisser partir suite en plus à ce merveilleux, fantastique moment passé ensemble.

Du tout le genre.

-C'est marrant.

-Quoi?

-On se retrouve toujours dans ma voiture.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est normal. C'est l'effet des boucles temporelles.

Les amants clandestins se regardent alors plus longuement, le sourire large de chacun, mister Jane acquiesçant avec un air très amusé.

-En effet.

Un bref instant de silence durant lequel leur complicité perdure avant que son prof favori ne s'incline en sa direction, main posée sur la joue de la jeune fille, ramenant son visage vers le sien. Chacun détache sa ceinture de leur main libre, s'embrassant à nouveau avec une très agréable douceur mutuelle, celle-ci davantage dosée par la bouche du jeune monsieur. Un régal encore de goûter au baiser, pointe de langue délicate, légère de l'ange, une saveur double en supplément.

Et ce profond plaisir ensorcelant se lit sur l'expression de Teresa, remplie de délectation.

-Waouh.

La belle largesse espiègle de l'enseignant s'étend, lui proposant si elle veut bien, un autre peut-être. Quel charmant humour!

La demoiselle s'en amuse, lui répondant par un oui très engageant, l'expression toute mignonne. Le signe d'une jeune fille amoureuse se révèle dans ses pupilles pétillantes, légèrement dilatées ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure brièvement prise en otage par elle-même. Le bonheur ressenti ne trompe pas. Et le second baiser … On en redemanderait encore. Raisonnable mais surtout prudente, l'adolescente quitte quelques secondes plus tard la DS, se souriant une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le domicile.

Il est dingue de réaliser que ce week-end s'est véritablement concrétisé. Vraiment? Teresa a réellement du mal à y croire.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Patrick la rappelle, retournant à cet instant sur ses pas, les hâtant.

-Quoi?

-Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Moi non plus.

Un douce caresse effleure la joue de l'adolescente, l'expression cette fois qui affiche sa sensibilité à cette déclaration. Elle repart ensuite, le sourire sur la bouche, entendant un au revoir personnalisé à son attention.

-A bientôt, petit scarabée.

La demoiselle se retourne, stoppe fugitivement, affichant son amusement juvénile puis poursuit son chemin tout en se pressant un peu. La voiture démarre après sans qu'aucun voisin ne soit derrière leur fenêtre à épier. Encore heureux!

Une fois rentrée, Teresa se change en vitesse une fois dans sa chambre, rangeant la maison quelques minutes plus tard après son retour, se mettant par la suite à préparer le dîner, l'esprit ne pouvant que vagabonder par moment. Ses lèvres s'étirent nerveusement, commençant à chantonner dans sa tête, se surprenant à elle toute seule avant d'arrêter lorsque son ouïe détecte pas longtemps après l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci capte immédiatement des voix très familières comme le timbre de ses jeunes frères qui semblent bien enjouées, continuant apparemment de parler du match.

Teresa sort alors de la cuisine, toujours gracieuse, demandant comment c'était.

-Waouh! Dommage que t'étais pas là. C'était génial!

-Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Ces trois frères encore sous l'effet de l'excitation commencent à lui raconter en même temps, suivant difficilement, tout joyeux, ce brouhaha interrompu calmement par leur père.

-Eh. Doucement. Parlez pas tous en même temps. Chacun son tour.

Tommy s'impose alors, racontant le début qui concernait le match, leur grande sœur adorée l'écoutant le sourire heureux, disposée à se montrer attentive. Quelques minimes minutes plus tard, leur père l'interrompt, demandant à nouveau à leurs fils d'aller cette fois-ci déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Les garçons obéissent sans rechigner, montant à l'étage tandis que papa Lisbon demande à sa fille unique si tout s'est bien passé en leur absence.

-Oui. Tout s'est bien passé. J'ai fini mes devoirs, j'ai été me balader un peu hier. J'ai rien fait de spécial.

-Tu es contente de ta dissertation?

-Oui. J'espère avoir une bonne note maintenant.

-Je pense que tu en auras une.

Teresa est agréablement étonnée de cette remarque encourageante, flatteuse, jamais trop faite auparavant. Ce week-end a dû être très bénéfique. Tout allait finalement le mieux du monde, pas habituée à cette facette de son père ainsi que d'une journée qui ne serait pas nuageuse.

-Merci. l'exprimant à la fois timide et gênée.

 _Eh_! _Bien_! _C'est du changement_!

-J'ai préparé le dîner.

Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine suite à cette information, sensible à cette attention, pourtant habituelle quant à elle.

-Ça sent bon.

-J'ai fait des cannellonis.

-Tes frères vont être contents.

-J'ai voulu faire plaisir.

Un face à face qui se fait pudique, un tantinet embarrassé malgré l'ébauche sincère du père et de sa jeune fille. Un repas de fête en quelque sorte, la famille Lisbon en raffolant. Une recette de plus de sa mère, suivie sans faute. Et à l'unanimité, tous se régalèrent. Un dimanche qui se finit sur une excellente note.

Plus tard, dans la chambre debout face à la fenêtre, Teresa se mit à contempler un beau ciel de nuit étoilé avant de fermer les yeux et repenser à ce fabuleux week-end, tout en se mordillant furtivement la lèvre inférieure. " _Mon dieu_! _C'est vraiment arrivé_?"

Son esprit avait déjà plongé dans l'émerveillement, se remémorant certaines scènes. " _Oh_! _Oui_! _Qu'est-ce que c'était fantastique_!" Ce bonheur complet la rendait davantage radieuse. L'amour doit aussi rendre plus belle encore. Et en parlant de week-end extraordinaire, Danny n'était pas resté de reste. Très atypique cependant, lui valant un blâme pour ne pas être rentré à temps, dépassant le couvre-feu d'une heure.

- _Comment on peut te faire confiance si tu ne respectes pas les règles_?!

- _Vous avez raison mais le temps n'a pas joué en ma faveur, avouez. C'est trop court._

Face là, à l'air un peu effronté du neveu, l'oncle et la tante qui l'attendaient de pied ferme, l'intimèrent de ne pas se montrer insolent, l'envoyant dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir contester son attitude involontaire. La punition fut évidemment remise en service, écopant d'un délai illimité pour l'instant. Est-ce que ça en avait valu le coup malgré son excuse exprimée en toute bonne foi? A votre avis?

Ça aurait été dommage de ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous très insolite dû au lieu où ils se rendirent plus tôt.

Froussard s'abstenir si vous avez peur de la pénombre, atmosphère angoissante. Pour Halloween ç'aurait été parfait. Étant loin d'être adepte de ce genre de contexte spécial, pourquoi ce soulignement ravi qui se dessinait? Peut-être avait-il réussi à ouvrir son esprit grâce à Tamzin. Ou bien un sort jeté sur lui?

En début de soirée, les deux futurs liés à nouveau, qui en prenait le chemin vraisemblablement, ils se retrouvèrent devant le café. Le sourire accroché fermement à la bouche du jeune homme, vêtu d'une veste, jean, attendant très peu de temps sa jolie sorcière qui s'avançait, l'expression douce, quelque peu gracieuse, celle-ci aurait pu humer son parfum en se tenant juste à côté de lui. Tenue bohème pour mademoiselle, comme à son habitude, fidèle à ce style, un petit sac en bandoulière était porté sur son long gilet. Petit sac, plus ou moins aux yeux de l'adolescent.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu es très …. Jolie comme d'habitude.

-C'est gentil.

Le remerciement fut réservé, légèrement encore sur les gardes, timide. Les compliments peuvent gêner pour une jeune fille humble, détachée de mots flatteurs en temps normal. Faisant plaisir toutefois. Toutes les filles y sont quand même sensibles un jour ou l'autre.

L'air légèrement embarrassé, mister Ruskin proposa, si elle en avait envie, d'aller boire ou manger quelque chose avant de se rendre en ce lieu secret.

-Tu es nerveux?

-Euh? Non.

Un ricanement s'échappa, donnant une apparence que tout était sous contrôle, répondant par un; Pourquoi serais-je nerveux?

-Ok. Un peu.

Les lèvres de Danny ébauchèrent une esquisse un peu benêt avant de les étirer franchement, ajoutant; Ouais. C'est bête.

19h30. Ils avaient le temps.

Et cette heure, tôt, était pour que celui-ci puisse en profiter au maximum, sans mentir à sa sorcière bien-aimée. Le couvre-feu étant limité, le jeune homme possédait des ressources pour pouvoir rallonger le temps. L'invitation acceptée, la soirée commençait. Il n'avait rien dit concernant sa mise à l'épreuve, désirant ne pas gâcher ce temps libre. Il avait préféré se concentrer uniquement sur leur soirée sans penser à l'écoulement des heures.

Il aurait peut-être dû finalement.

Après avoir passé un bon début ensemble, autour d'un milkshake chocolat et vanille pour les filles, tous deux se rendirent vers la destination mystère, prenant le bus qui les arrêta non trop loin. Durant le trajet, le paysage commençait à l'intriguer, s'interrogeant à propos de l'endroit où ils allaient débarquer.

Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci défilait, la nuit déjà tombée, l'atmosphère ne lui inspirait confiance. Lorsque Houdini réalisa qu'ils allaient se rendre dans un bois, il pensa qu'il était un peu tard pour fêter Halloween. Franchement, un film d'horreur aurait pu être tourné.

" _ **Promenons-nous dans les bois tant que l'on ne nous zigouille pas**_."

Cela aurait fait un bon titre en cette drôle de soirée plus qu'étrange. Très étrange.

Les deux adolescents descendirent à l'arrêt après plus de trente minutes, marchant ensuite durant seize minutes environ avant d'arriver à l'entrée du bois.

-Euh? On va là?

-Oui.

Tamzin se tourna, répondant calmement, sereine, du tout peureuse contrairement à mister Ruskin. En tant que magicien surdoué, une magie réelle aurait été bien utile vu l'environnement. Lugubre. Très.

-C'est noir.

-Tu as peur?

-Euh! Oui. J'avoue. Ça ressemble à la forêt des ténèbres.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es avec moi.

-Ouais.

Ce rappel qui avait pour but de le rassurer l'avait médiocrement persuadé, levant les yeux au ciel. La gentille petite sorcière de Sacramento prit la main du froussard, trouvant ceci attendrissant, s'avançant ensuite tous deux à pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée du bois.


	46. Chapter 43

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit bout de temps et pour me rattraper, un autre chapitre sera posté demain et un encore la semaine prochaine. Une mise à jour des chapitres comme ça. Voici donc la suite. Une expérience Halloweenienne et une autre soirée qui marque le début d'une nouveauté pour Summer Edgecombe. Vous vous rappelez de Flipper dans mentalist, saison 1, Sable rouge si je ne me trompe pas. Vous découvrirez pourquoi en lisant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain.**

 *** Note en bas de page.**

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tamzin sortit une lampe torche afin d'éclairer le chemin.

-Tu as pensé à tout.

-Soulagé?

-Ouais.

Un profond soupir de soulagement fut expulsé, lui serrant à cet instant la main, le taquinant d'une voix douce.

-Je te crois.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, Danny appréhendant fortement si ce n'était pas la trouille qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur.

-T'es sûre que c'est prudent de venir …. Là. J'sais pas mais.

-On n'est jamais sûr.

Houdidni s'arrêta soudainement, plus du tout rassuré.

-On devrait retrousser chemin.

-Danny. On ne risque rien.

-Comment tu peux le savoir? T'as vu. désignant le coin du regard. On se croirait dans Vendredi 13.

-Attends.

-Quoi?

Vu la façon dont la demoiselle stoppa ses pas, mister Ruskin fut envahi par une brève frayeur.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un homme là-bas, derrière l'arbre. le pointant. On dirait qu'il portait une combinaison bleue. Un peu dans le genre du tueur dans Halloween.

-Tu déconnes, hein?

La jolie sorcière le regarda, bouche se soulignant avec malice.

-A toi de deviner. Allez, viens.

Elle reprit sa main, se remettant tous deux à marcher avant que quelques mètres plus loin le cœur de; Moi à peur, se mette à sautiller lorsque sa blagueuse favorite l'effraya en se retournant brusquement, lumière de la lampe braqué vers le bas de son visage.

-C'est Michael Myers.

-Finalement, je préfère que tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur.

Elle ricana furtivement, pensant; " _Qui aurait cru que Moi peur de ne pas grand chose, le serait_."

-Je vais peut-être changer d'avis vu ta tête.

-T'es diabolique.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

L'expression inquiète apparue de nouveau sur la figure de l'honnête trouillard, demandant si elle plaisantait encore. Main dans la main, ils remirent leurs pas en action, s'enfonçant légèrement dans le bois. Arrivés à l'endroit précis où la jeune wiccane à l'habitude de réaliser ses rituels, celle-ci posa sa besace, l'ouvrit ensuite, sortant son attirail de magie ainsi qu'une couverture, couchée sur le sol sans tarder.

-Assis-toi si tu en as envie.

-Euh? … Oui. Merci.

Le regard un peu impressionné, très intrigué surtout, le toujours pas habitué observa les accessoires qui fut au fur et à mesure disposés sur un gros tronc d'arbre. Bougies, encens, ayant formé au préalable avec un bâton de sorcier, un cercle autour en guise de protection. Danny fut fasciné bizarrement, ressentant de l'impatience, se surprenant lui-même. Cette vision en était presque hypnotique ou bien la magie opérait déjà ?

Après que tout ait été installé, Tamzin demanda à son magicien de la rejoindre afin que le rituel débute.

-On doit être à deux pour ça?

-Oui.

Posément, très sereine, elle lui répondit, lui tendant alors une longue allumette, craquée, lui demandant cette fois d'allumer l'une des bougies.

-Et je fais quoi après?

La mignonne sorcière de Sacramento le fixa, sourire amusé en coin, lui conseillant juste d'éteindre l'allumette.

-Souffle dessus.

-Ah! Oui.

-Avoue-le.

-Quoi?

-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas? Encore.

-Ouais. regardant autour, toujours pas tranquillisé. J'ai la trouille.

-Eh bien voilà.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, interrogatif sur le sens de cette réponse.

-Tu deviens honnête. C'est ce que j'attendais.

-Tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour ça au moins?

-Non.

Danny extériorisa un; Ouf, de soulagement, faisant sourire gentiment la non ordinaire demoiselle.

-Tu as la réponse sous les yeux.

-Un rituel?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pense que ça va nous être très utile. C'est un rituel qui va nous permettre de se montrer honnête, être ouvert sans plus rien ne se cacher.

A ces mots, Danny sentit l'anxiété, l'appréhension grimper, imaginant qu'en réalité c'était simplement un sortilège qui allait être jeté. Savoir tout?

Lire dans les pensées, dire la vérité et risquer de blesser par une bourde qui lui échapperait?

 _Merde alors_!

-C'est quoi au juste comme rituel?

-Tu vas le savoir.

Tamzin ferma à ce moment les yeux, debout, droite, prit quelques secondes afin de se connecter avec l'une des déesses et débuta enfin le rituel, formulant l'incantation adaptée au souhait.

Pour une fois, Danny fut preuve de respect, se montrant extrêmement attentif face à cette séance de magie blanche. Un sacré changement d'attitude pour ce narquois de Houdini qui ne se risqua pas à plaisanter à ce propos comme il avait fait l'erreur. Une troisième chance? Il ne faudrait pas y compter.

" _Dans la beauté de cette nuit, j'envoie cette pensée la plus humble et pure afin que celle-ci soit adressée dans sa forme la plus nue et lumineuse. Qu'elle soit accueillie en ta sainte- garde_."

L'incantation fut simple et pas forcément en rapport avec le souhait de ne plus rien se cacher. Sa puissance pourtant correspondait bien à sa demande. Cette sorte de prière magique était de nature efficace. En doutant légèrement, toutefois, son frais admirateur vis-à-vis de sa solide expérience, avait trouvé cette incantation poétique. C'était déjà ça.

-C'est tout?!

-Tu croyais que ça serait comment?

-J' sais pas. Plus long en tout cas et plus compliqué.

-Tu t'attendais à du spectaculaire?

-Ouais.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de grand spectacle. La magie Wicanne est très puissante. Et là, c'était une incantation spéciale.

-Plus c'est court, plus c'est efficace alors?

Mignon sourire mesuré, s'ébauchant, la jeune sorcière répondit par un oui pondéré, faisant dessiner en grande largesse la bouche de l'adolescent.

-D'accord.

-Arrête tout de suite.

-Mais quoi?

-Je te connais.

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

-Danny.

-Oui.

-Ce sourire est malvenu.

Le jeune homme rangea son soulignement expressif dans la poche de sa veste avant de recevoir un doux baiser empli de pureté également et pleine de sagesse.

-Oh. Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Juste envie. haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Ou … Parce que tu te conduis bien pour l'instant.

-Ah. Ben j'me force pas. C'est sincère.

-Je sais. Et …. C'est quoi ce sourire coupable subitement?

-Le rituel n'est pas terminé.

-Tiens donc. Il faut que ça soit long pour renforcer l'action?

-Pas forcément.

D'un air faussement suffisant face à un malin, Tamzin reprit la main de son " à nouveau et non plus ex" petit-ami, se tournant une seconde fois vers l'autel.

-Tu as encore peur?

-Moins maintenant.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent durant un bref instant entre un élargissement timoré des lèvres pour la jeune sorcière et un de nature tendre, chacun adressé l'un à l'autre.

-C'est en quelque sorte une union d'honnêteté comme rituel ?

-Oui.

-Et ça va fonctionner? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Bien sûr.

D'un ton affirmatif, miss Dove lui assura sa réussite.

-Tu vas être très surpris.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir.

-Tu verras.

Peu après avoir poursuivi la pratique de cette magie blanche, Danny se tourna brusquement, sursautant par une légère frayeur suite à un bruit d'une branche qui ressemblait à celui d'un craquement provoqué par une chaussure qui aurait marché dessus. Un poids lourd sûrement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Quoi?

-J'ai entendu un bruit là-bas derrière.

-C'est peut-être un animal.

L'ado se tourna vers son apparente non trouillarde copine, l'expression non rassurée.

-De quel genre?

Sa tête se retourna en cette même direction, souhaitant le moins pire pour lui.

-J'espère que c'est Michael Myers et pas autre chose.

* * *

-Finalement c'est sympa. Luminaire solaire je suppose.

-Ouais.

-Ça éclaire pas beaucoup. Tu pourrais pas allumer l'intérieur?

-Je peux allumer l'extérieur de la cour. Ça sera plus simple.

-Ah! J'avais pas remarqué.

-Nerveuse?

-Ouais, un peu, c'est vrai.

Flipper se leva en ce même soir sur son lieu de travail, l'empire du tatouage ouvert en nocturne spécialement pour cette soirée de tête-tête, se dirigeant alors vers l'interrupteur.

-Lumière!

-Tu veux te vanter d'une magie fictive?

-T'es pleine d'humour et très insolente je trouve, toi.

-Le premier m'arrive et l'autre très souvent. C'est du sarcasme?

L'artiste tatoueur élargit un beau sourire, d'un charme surabondant, un tantinet carnassier cependant, avant d'évacuer une bouffée de nicotine dans le vent. Pas très écolo.

Débardeur, blouson en cuir noir, bonnet de hipster et attitude bourrée d'assurance. L'ensemble plaisait à la petite bombe; Moi pas froid aux yeux, comme il l'avait surnommé il y a une heure après avoir perçu l'aura de sa flamboyante personnalité. Oh! La sacrée nana en effet!

Celle-ci ne put que l'admettre sans baisser les yeux malgré ce léger sentiment d'intimidation à son tour de son côté et il y avait sans doute de quoi. Summer pouvait l'être. Tiens, tiens!

La plupart s'était dévoilé pendant ce week-end. Il fallait se l'avouer. Cet air de canaille était vraiment très sexy. L'originalité, il n'y avait que ça qui l'attirait. Non sagement.

-Je te propose pas une bière vu ton âge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge?

La miss sourit, comprenant sa taquinerie, démontrant à cette seconde son insolence directe avant que le hardi tatoueur ne pose sa main sur son genou, amicalement néanmoins, ne cessant de sourire.

-J'ai des sodas dans le frigidaire.

-Ça m'ira.

-Ok.

Tandis qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, elle lui précisa que sa préférence se tournait vers la plus populaire des boissons qui coulait de source.

-Un coca!

-Evidemment!

Il revint avec, quelques secondes plus tard, lui tendit la canette, le ton gentleman.

-Tenez mademoiselle.

-Merci.

A la bonne franquette!

Il s'assit ensuite dans la chaise longue face à elle, ouvrant le sujet principal.

-Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis?

-T'es direct.

-Ouais. On va pas tourner autour du pot. On est pas là pour ça.

Et une autre fumée dans l'air qui l'avait pollué. Tête dirigée en direction du ciel, le joli été ne s'engagea pas vers un chemin à rallonge.

-Quand tu me l'as demandé, lorsque je suis rentrée des cours en passant par ici bien sûr, j'ai menti quand j'ai répondu non.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai refusé de vouloir être tentée. J'ai même pensé à changer mon itinéraire mais … J'ai pas pu.

Fini de blaguer, cet aveu était sérieux, tout sourire ayant été effacé.

L'artiste se redressa alors tandis que Alice In Chains en musique de fond finissait de jouait ; Would, à l'intérieur, une nouvelle musique s'enchaînant à la suite ce qui fit probablement monter la température et encourager de prendre l'initiative suivante. Dès que le nouveau morceau se fit entendre, Summer fut comme envoûtée étrangement. Cela ressemblait à un rituel chantant pour que quiconque soit ensorcelé et tombe sous le charme de la personne qui se situait face à, lui plaisant déjà.

C'est vrai. Les rituels détiennent une telle puissance que c'en est même à désorienter n'importe qui.

Et Flipper se rapprocha de l'objet de son immense convoitise. La miss se redressa à son tour, déconnectant sa vue, tête baissée à nouveau, regard qui se refixa ensuite sur sa mauvaise fréquentation, cette sempiternelle impression donnée. La main de l'entreprenant garçon se reposa sur le genou de son jean déchiré, s'immobilisant à ce niveau, sans la ôter cette fois-ci, écrasant par ailleurs sa cigarette dans le cendrier non oublié.

-Tu me plais assez, même plus que ça.

-Ah, ouais.

La demoiselle haute en couleur conserva son contrôle, jouant les décontractes comme détachée mais restant à l'écoute de cette déclaration. Monsieur était du genre à prendre le chemin le plus court possible et sans aucun détour.

-Ouais.

L'audacieux dauphin orienta sans hésitation sa main derrière cette jolie tête platine, la posa, poussant rapidement, sans trop de brusquerie, vers lui. Le baiser fut entrepris à pleine bouche et langue comprise, la saveur de la bière fraîchement imprégnée sur celle de ce drôle de mammifère. L'enivrement fut instantané plus cette musique à faire tourner la tête, aimant la force, son impeccable maîtrise à embrasser. Deux expériences différentes au plaisir toutefois similaire pour les deux jeunes filles dont la première était Teresa évidemment.

Cependant, rien de plus pour miss Edgecombe. _Quand même_ !

Lorsque ses lèvres furent relâchées, son esprit conquis se refléta dans ses pupilles complètement dilatées, ultra-brillantes, l'esprit saoul.

-Je crois que tu es très spéciale dans ton genre.

-Toi aussi.

Suite à sa réponse, bouche comblée et égayée, il la replongea dans cette ivresse ferme et tenace, ne regrettant quant à elle d'être venue en fin de compte. Le mauvais garçon embrassait comme un biker, un musicien de rock sans se freiner. Sauvage et ardent. Non, pas un cliché d'adolescente mais bel et bien un fait réel à cette minute.

Ça décoiffait, oui ! La puissance du son avait traversé le mur. Un baiser d'enfer! Phénoménal.

-Tu me plais vachement. Waouh !

-Ouais. C'est sûr.

L'expression, le ton teinté de béatitude, la sensation débordant complètement d'ivresse, Summer acquiesça à haute voix. Un second baiser en surplus, ne boudant pas son énorme, gigantesque plaisir, moins fougueux mais tout autant intense. Le genre Rebel a toujours la côte. A sa manière de répondre, il lui plaisait avec réciprocité. Le tatoueur embrassait comme un démon. Exactement. Séduisant en apparence.

Par signification, le diable se présente sous une forme très souvent séduisante pour qui aime.

Pendant ce même temps, dans le bois, Tamzin et Danny ne s'amusaient pas à jouer aux chasseurs de fantômes. Le bruit entendu précédemment, n'étant assez courageux pour entrer dans la peau de Sherlock Holmes. Mener l'enquête dans la nuit, très peu pour eux.

* * *

 ***Au début de ce chapitre, si vous voulez écouter de la musique, vous pouvez le faire avec Summer Romance Anti-gravity de Incubus sur Youtube, choisi exprès précédemment. Puis, c'est cité, dans la seconde partie avec Summer, je vous invite si vous le voulez à écouter Would de Alice In Chains, choisi lorsqu'ils écoutent le morceau puis Deftones, une repris de la chanteuse Sade qui est No ordinary Love. Evidemment ça ne correspond aux années 90 pour la fanfiction mais c'est exprès. Imaginez-le comme une musique venue d'ailleurs également comme pour certains morceaux comme le groupe Incubus.**

 **Bye.**


	47. Chapter 44

**Comme promis voici un second chapitre supplémentaire. Par contre une erreur de ma part. Je pensais avoir plus pour le chapitre de la semaine prochaine et il s'avère que non. Je devrais le poster plus tard. Je vous laisse en compagnie de la suite. Encore de la musique dessus, oui mais pas prévu normalement. Je vous conseille d'écouter un morceau, toujours du groupe de rock alternatif; Incubus; Look Alive. Le nom de celui qui a posté la version audio/Import est Mike Carman. Vous tapez Look Alive Incubus Mike Carman, vous devriez tomber dessus directement. A écouter surtout où j'ai mis une étoile, vers la fin, je trouve que ça va bien. Vous pouvez commencer avec le début de l'histoire aussi. Bref! A bientôt. :)**

* * *

Au second craquement de branche que l'oreille de la jeune sorcière entendit, les deux ados commencèrent à se questionner.

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais j'espère que, soit c'est Jason ou Freddy Krueger.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est vrai. Tu ne regardes pas.

-Non. Mais je te fais marcher. Je connais de nom.

-Crois-moi. Vaut mieux connaître que de nom.

Cette remarque se fit sérieusement, la trouille à nouveau revenue. Malgré l'appréhension voire une légère peur, Tamzin décidée avec sa lampe torche de se diriger vers là-bas, Danny tentant de l'en dissuader en vain. Alors n'étant totalement un poltron et tenant à sa bien-aimée de sorcière, il aurait été impensable de la laisser s'aventurer vers l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait derrière?

-Attends. Je viens. Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller toute seule.

-Tu ferais ça?

Après l'avoir rejoint très rapidement, sans trop réfléchir, un; Ben ouais, affirmé la fit sourire, suspectant quant à lui un test.

-Rassure-moi. C'est une mise en scène, hein?

La bouche de la demoiselle s'élargit pour la première fois plus grandement, le décevant.

-Non.

-Merde.

-Ou on a une autre solution.

-Laquelle?

-On fuit en courant.

-Un jour ou l'autre, il faut affronter ses peurs.

-Mais pas si dangereux. C'est idiot.

-Même si c'est … Enfin ça paraît terrifiant.

Ils se regardèrent, s'arrêtant avant de se mettre finalement d'accord.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit.

-C'est vrai?

Grâce à un hochement de tête de Tamzin, leurs pas changèrent de direction, repartant en sens inverse.

-Tu m'en voudras où tu te moqueras parce que l'on fait et qu'en fin de compte je suis un pétochard.

-T'as pas l'esprit tordu? Non. On l'est tous les deux de toute façon.

Tout en courant, l'honnêteté commençait à agir, rangeant ensuite tout l'attirail en vitesse, désirant déguerpir. Chanceux, se remettant à courir par la suite, le chauffeur du bus fit preuve de gentillesse, de pitié, compassion certainement en stoppant un peu plus loin en les apercevant. Celui-ci fut remercié, le voyant comme un sauveur avant de remercier ensemble la bonne providence.

Assis au fond quelques secondes plus tard, courageusement, les deux jeunes à l'esprit sensé, regardèrent à travers la vitre, ne distinguant rien. Leurs yeux se fixèrent durant un bref instant, parvenant à communiquer par télépathie, le regard quelque peu effrayé. Mieux ne valait pas le savoir et y retourner de sitôt.

-Il était chouette le rituel.

-Ouais. Chouette.

Visant droit devant, non fièrement, ils furent d'accord sur un point. " _Pas une si bonne idée de s'être rendus là-bas_ ". Ce qui avait été positif est que ce rituel de magie blanche avait fonctionné. En s'enfuyant et auparavant, ils ne s'étaient rien caché, s'avouant leur peur. Danny ne pouvait plus avoir de doute sur l'efficacité de cette magie. Mission accomplie!

Tandis que le bus roulait, dans ce bois, à l'endroit où le craquement avait été capté, le responsable de ce bruit n'était autre qu'un écureuil qui s'était battu pour réussir à récupérer une noisette tombée de l'arbre. Un si petit animal provoquant ça?! Oui car la branche était très fine et à moitié cassée. Bizarre … .

Dans un bois où l'on pratique n'importe quel genre de rituel tout le devient. Un esprit présent qui sait? Parfois on peut se faire peur à soi-même aussi. La prudence est la meilleure option choisie.

Quelques minutes après, Danny rompit le silence, demandant à son apparente connaisseuse en la question, ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Tu crois que c'était quoi?

-Tu te poses encore la question?

-Pas toi?

Les ados se regardèrent fixement avant de braquer leurs yeux, droit devant à nouveau, sans vraiment s'avouer qu'ils avaient bien eu peur. Du moins … . Digne, posément, Tamzin répondit par un oui non hésitant. Sa tête pivota vers mister Ruskin, curieuse de savoir son hypothèse.

-Un fou échappé d'un asile.

-C'est ta façon d'alléger ta peur en plaisantant?

-Tu ne me connais très bien.

-Ne recommence pas.

-Quoi?

-Ton sourire narquois. Tu te montres de nouveau moqueur comme si tu te moquais de tout.

-Mais non.

En reprenant un air concerné, Houdini eut l'intelligence de mettre sa magie à son service en faisant preuve de sincérité, poussant son insolence de côté.

-Je t'assure que non. C'est juste l'effet après peur. C'est nerveux.

La sorcière redirigea sa tête, droit devant, l'expression légèrement fermée, ne répondant pas.

-Tu me fais la tête? s'en inquiétant.

-Non, non.

Tamzin non réellement rancunière le regarda une nouvelle fois, lèvres desserrées.

-Mais je n'aimerais pas que tu reprennes la même attitude.

-Ça n'arrivera plus.

Celle-ci posa simplement sa main sur celle du jeune futur repenti, apparemment, n'ajoutant aucun mot, ce geste tendre signifiant indubitablement qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, prête à lui faire confiance. Et ceci fut témoigné pendant la durée du trajet, laissant derrière les tracas. Une soirée Halloweenesque.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, arrivés à destination beaucoup plus tard, Danny afficha un air paniqué.

-Il est 1h03 du matin?! Je vais me faire bien sonner les cloches en rentrant.

-Pourquoi?

Tamzin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, face à son non très franc petit copain qui se mit à table, lui racontant la limite de son couvre-feu.

-Tu pouvais me le dire. J'aurais compris.

L'expression emplie d'embarras, grimaçante, le jeune homme déclara spontanément qu'il ne désirait pas que cette soirée se termine malgré son étrangeté.

-Et je l'aurais dit, ça aurait tout gâché. Regarder l'heure, c'est chiant.

-C'est pas parce que tu craignais que je me moque?

-Euh, non!

-Vraiment?

-Bon, ok. Si. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme un bébé qui doit rentrer à minuit.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pensé ça et c'est débile de ta part de l'avoir caché.

-Je sais. tête baissée, gêné.

-Tu vas te faire passer un sacré savon.

La tête relevée à cet avertissement, juste sur le ton de la bienveillance, l'adolescent hocha la tête, sourcils haussés.

-Ça ….!

 ***** Quelques minutes après s'être quittés, marchant un petit bout de chemin ensemble, Danny se demandait si prendre l'échelle qui était rangée dans le garage pourrait atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre. "Non." Trop risqué et son oncle, sa tante devaient déjà l'attendre de pied ferme ce qui ne loupa. Sa raison lui avait conseillé d'arrêter de jouer les idiots et d'enfin assumer. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun choix à la portée de son génie de cerveau.

S'imaginer grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, quelle casse-gueule de toute manière. Tel un clown maladroit roulant sur son petit vélo sur un fin fil. Il aurait été malin !

A la réponse; Est-ce que ça valait le coup après cette très bizarroïde soirée? La réponse fut oui.

Cela en avait valu le coup.

Son sourire s'élargit, envoyé dans sa chambre, ne regrettant rien.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était bien_!"

Très bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui marque le plus l'esprit heureux.


	48. Chapter 45

**Hello,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre servi. Il faudra un peu attendre pour l'autre. Je vous laisse directement avec celui-ci. A bientôt. :)**

 **A guest: Je suppose que les deux commentaires laissés sont de la même personne. Enfin je pense. De toute façon, merci d'avoir laissé trace d'un avis franc. C'est toujours bon de savoir ce que différentes personnes pensent d'une histoire et autre. J'ai noté concernant les petits défauts soulignés. ;) Je comprends les attentes personnels, goûts que l'on a aussi. Ce n'est pas grave. :)**

* * *

Après un week-end insolite partagé pour la plupart du clan, chacun d'eux se retrouve ce matin au lycée, comme s'ils en avaient passé un de tout à fait ordinaire. Pourtant, on pouvait remarquer l'air radiant des concernés.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce week-end?

Le groupe d'amis fixe Michelle suite à cette question banale, innocente avant que celle-ci ne rajoute décontracte; C'est juste pour parler, rassurez-vous.

Elle sourit ensuite, révélant de plus; Je plaisante.

-Non sérieux. C'était bien?

-Et toi? demande Danny, détendu, retournant la question à l'envoyeuse.

-Mon père m'a fait travailler presque tout le week-end pour le contrôle qu'on aura dans trois semaines.

-Ça fait pas un peu tôt? s'en étonne Grace, à la fois grimaçante et interrogative, sourcils froncés.

" _Qui ferait réviser si à l'avance_?"

Un père très soucieux sur l'exigence des études.

Tout en marchant dans la cour, la réponse de miss Vega est en accord avec sa bonne copine.

-Tu l'as dit. Mon père est vraiment à cheval dessus.

-Tu dois t'amuser tous les jours.

La spontanéité effrontée de mister Ruskin revient à la surface, ce trait de caractère tenace qui par chance ne fait pas tellement tiquer son indulgente, gentille sorcière du New-Jersey. Un veinard!

-Oh, ouais! C'est pas non plus un tortionnaire, mon père.

Les deux amis se regardent alors, se souriant, la remarque ayant été prise à la plaisanterie évidemment.

-Vous avez dû vous amuser plus que moi, non?

Wayne, Cho affichent leur réponse sur leur visage très peu expressif, signifiant que leur week-end était aussi plat, banal, ennuyeux. Rien de spécial. Quant aux autres, ils feignent bien comme il faut la normalité. Pour Teresa, ça se comprend mais concernant Danny avec Tamzin, pas de quoi cacher, Summer encore moins. Pas la peine, non. Alors pourquoi vouloir en faire une cachotterie?

Par un léger à un franc embarras sûrement. Que ce soit par la toute nouvelle fréquentation de miss Edgecombe ou par l'expérience qui a tournée à la peur, pas de nécessité d'en faire faire un cas spécialement. Gênant, c'est certain. Ado, on a tendance à davantage exagérer son embarras.

Wayne, sans que cela ne se voit, aurait aussi la légitimité de cacher, parvenant à dissimuler parfaitement. Une autre? Apparemment pas. Presque synchrones, tous répondent par un; Rien d'intéressant. Ce qui conclut le sujet.

Avant que la cloche ne retentisse, une euphorie soudaine émerge de la petite bombe platine qui prend à part son partenaire de radio. Approchant le bâtiment, celle-ci lui informe qu'elle a amené une sélection nouvelle en musique, une info qui fait naître un sentiment de satisfaction chez Danny. Un joyeuse surprise et totale.

-C'est un pote à moi qui me les a passé.

-Il est sympa ton pote. C'est quoi?

-Tu verras.

-C'est quoi ce sourire? Attends.

Les pas dans le couloir se stoppent à ce moment, connaissant bien cet air.

-Quand t'as cette expression, je me méfie.

-Mais non. T'inquiète.

L'épaule du jeune homme est ensuite légèrement tapotée, celui-ci redoublant sa méfiance un peu plus. " _Ça doit cacher probablement quelque chose_."

-Tu me fais voir la sélection.

-T'as pas besoin. C'est que de la musique.

-T'as prévu d'improviser? C'est politiquement incorrect? tout ça dit sur le ton amusé.

-Mais non. Allez! Fais-moi confiance.

-Ouais, ben là, je sais pas si je peux.

-Mais si. Tout va bien se passer.

Danny se positionne alors face à sa partenaire de radio, le visage plus suspicieux que jamais, sourcils bas.

-Eh, eh! Toi tu mijotes un sale coup.

-Non.

-La réaction un gênée sur ton visage te trahit. Si, si. la pointant du doigt.

-T'es parano.

Étirement de la bouche de la futée demoiselle, insistant à nouveau.

-Je t'assure. Y a rien à craindre.

Ses lèvres s'élargissent encore, poussant doucement mister Columbo.

-Allez. On va être en retard sinon.

Et en première heure, celle-ci met Teresa à l'épreuve, la testant en binôme. La jeune fille et son professeur très particulier s'évitent du regard intelligemment sauf lorsque celui-ci demande quelques secondes plus tard, une fois les élèves installés, si ceux-ci ont passé un bon week-end.

Un coup d'œil éclair très discret est dirigé en direction de Teresa et réciproquement bien sûr. Un petit sourire à mi-chemin, à peine perceptible, ne peut que transformer cette journée en une magnifique.

La plupart des élèves répondent mollement par la suite, devant clairement comprendre par l'absence d'enthousiasme que le week-end avait bien été ennuyeux. Et pour certains membres du groupe, la réponse avait été à peu près la même; Rien de spécial.

Le cours pouvait maintenant commencer.

En même temps, Summer pense déjà à la pause déjeuner, la demoiselle débordant d'excitation; Vivement, vivement! Une sélection peu ordinaire bel et bien concoctée.

* * *

-Salut tout le monde.

-Et bon appétit.

-Ouais. Pensez à nos estomacs.

-Pauvre Danny. Tu veux une barre chocolatée? Tu l'avaleras comme un éléphant de mer.

Le sourire du jeune animateur présenté à l'antenne, s'étire davantage avant d'imiter le son du mammifère, plus exactement du phocidé.

-Comme vous l'entendez on est très en forme.

-Je dirais même, Summer, très. Et pour vous le prouver on commence par un morceau du groupe Alice In Chains; Bleed The Freak et ensuite vous aurez droit à une surprise offerte par ma partenaire.

-Ouais. Spécialement pour vous. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est; Ecoutez. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles.

-Et c'est lancé!

Ce premier morceau qui ouvre l'émission rassure Danny, n'étant pris au dépourvu. Cependant, cela n'empêche pas son appréhension de faire du trampoline au niveau de l'estomac creux. Lui, empli d'assurance et de culot, sa nervosité, anxiété s'étaient assises dessus. A la fin de la chanson, la surprise s'enchaîne, celle-ci ne passant pas inaperçu à l'ouïe. Assez vitaminé mais seulement par le tempo sans oublier un passage vers la fin. Un message caché que personne ne saisit. Sauf bien sûr l'apprentie animatrice et ceci grâce à un mammifère d'un genre très original.

Toutefois, utile de savoir. A cet instant, pas mal de lycéens aimeraient connaître également ce message aux airs subliminaux. Ecouter à l'envers n'est jamais pour rien. De l'autre côté de la cabine de radio, plus précisément de cet endroit, la directrice fronce les sourcils, son intuition lui murmurant à cet instant qu'elle a des raisons de se montrer méfiante en entendant ce passage chanté à l'envers. Faut-il être parano pour suspecter ce qui s'y cacherait? Pas net en effet.

-Ben ça! C'est un morceau à énigme. Un sacré ovni, je dirais.

-C'est fait exprès. Tu veux dire ovni dans quel sens?

-Assez bon. C'est pas vraiment mon style, le mélange funk, jazzy mais c'est innovateur, on peut pas dire le contraire.

-C'est sûr.

-Je ne dois pas être le seul curieux et je pense que beaucoup voudrait savoir. C'est quoi? Ca cache quel sens dans cette dernière phrase?

-C'est aux gens de trouver.

La pause musique terminée, leur échange est partagé à l'antenne, ne pouvant capter un Danny frustré de ne pas savoir. Si un message est caché ce n'est sûrement pas pour faire partager là, la recette des nachos. Ce qu'il craint serait qu'ils soient sanctionnés si jamais cette diffusion n'était pas très catholique. Sterdini serait-il devenu réellement plus mature et responsable?

-Eh bien! On peut dire que c'était une surprise. Mais j'ai une question.

-Vas-y. On t'écoute.

-Tu nous proposes de jouer à un jeu en même temps?

Sans se sentir déstabilisée, Summer répond avec assurance, pensant à cette seconde que c'est une excellente idée. Se joignant à ça, un large sourire enjoué.

-Oui.

Un hochement de tête de Danny s'ajoute, un peu étonnée de cette réponse, trouvant ceci amusant cela dit.

-Ok. Notre cervelle va devoir carburer.

-Si vous voulez le découvrir par vous-même, elle va surchauffer. Vous avez un autre moyen très facile et sans prise de tête. Ça évitera de chopper un rhume de cerveau.

La solution la plus évidente vient alors éveiller le jeune animateur, connaissant "le fameux truc."

Un; Ah! Très expressif au micro s'extériorise, ne révélant rien d'autre. Trop risqué. Néanmoins, pour ce mystère maintenu, Hightower à la conviction que sa méfiance est justifiée.

L'astuce pour découvrir le message caché? Elle sait comment procéder. Qui ne le saurait pas?

-Au fait! Puisque nous y sommes. En parlant de jeu. Nous n'avons pas encore désigné le gagnant qui va remporter un billet de concert pour aller voir Pearl Jam et se déchaîner comme une bête.

Une soudaine expression grimacière se dessine sur le visage de la miss, se rappelant subitement qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver dans la merde.

-Ah. C'est vrai. Tu fais bien de le dire. n'en pensant pas un mot bien sûr.

-Chose promise, chose due.

-Oui, oui. Merci Danny.

Dans son esprit à ce moment, la petite bombe a une pensée particulière envers son partenaire.

"- _T'aurais pu te la fermer! Et il semble fier. Sije pouvais te faire avaler ton arrogance. Quel salaud_!

Pas des mots à prononcer en direct.

Celui-ci affiche donc un soulignement satisfait sur les lèvres, prenant ce malin plaisir à l'avoir rappelé. Telle une petite vengeance? Peut-être à cause d'avoir eu l'impression d'avoir été pris en traître ainsi que des possibles conséquences suivant la nature que révélera le message caché. Mesquin mais pour lui, mérité.

Par ailleurs, il eut de nombreuses suggestions reçues concernant le premier sujet choisi par les élèves, défi qui avait été lancé en compagnie d'Erica Flynn. Finalement, ils n'en n'avaient pas tellement eu besoin mais ne crache pas dessus toutefois. Pas encore abordé un sujet sérieux ou drôle en consistance, ça serait l'opportunité.

Et à ce propos, malheureusement, les deux animateurs débutants ne s'en étaient pas occupés, repoussant exprès l'échéance. Il fallait trouver une solution pour payer le billet, les parents de Summer ayant refusé de faire une avance sur son argent de poche comme elle l'avait pressenti.

A cet instant, les deux ados ressentent qu'un problème reste de taille. Leçon à retenir; Ne plus jamais lancer d'appât quand le fil peut se casser. Ils n'ont alors que le choix de se mettre au boulot, informant que le nom du gagnant serait affiché sur le tableau. Assumer, une règle d'or!

Summer préférait ne pas être à sa place à cette seconde précise tandis que les lycéens ont envie de relever le défi du jeu de l'énigme et parmi eux, des impatients qui veulent connaître l'heureux gagnant pour Pearl Jam.

Les surprises sont parfois aussi bonnes que catastrophiques. Pas besoin de devinette sur ce coup. Qui allait découvrir le message caché en premier? Aucun lot promis pour ça par chance. Uniquement pour la joie de jouer. Et tous sans exception.

* * *

 **Le morceau surprise dont il est question est un vraiment spécial par son message caché. Vous le saurez prochainement. Incubus - _Azwethinkweiz._**


	49. Chapter 46

**Coucou,**

 **C'est les vacances alors aujourd'hui je poste en nocturne. Ha! Le dernier chapitre de 2018. Pour ceux qui aiment le Jisbon, je vous réserve un cadeau pour la suite au prochain chapitre. Vous le devinerez à la fin de celui-ci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si certains qui lisent veulent commenter, chassez votre timidité durant quelques instants. ;)**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

Après le temps écoulé de l'émission, Danny et Summer ont fermement décidé de faire le tri dans toutes ces propositions. Si Erica Flynn avait été disponible pour revenir afin de contribuer à les encadrer, cette erreur aurait été immédiatement pointée du doigt.

" ** _Il ne faut jamais laisser traîner. Même si vous animez à titre non lucratif, vous vous devez quand même de faire preuve de responsabilité. De prendre votre mission au sérieux. Même si ça représente juste un amusement. Et même si ça en serait un, dites-vous bien que c'est comme avec vos études. Quand vous vous engagez dans une tâche, il est important de l'honorer. C'est comme un contrat passé_**."

Un beau discours, vrai, qui aurait fait tilt dans la tête des deux animateurs.

Restant quelques minutes de liberté après leur prestation, ils commencent à honorer alors leur engagement sans pouvoir finir vu le laps de temps. Mais c'est déjà bien. Les deux compères des ondes planifient même de se retarder après les cours pour pouvoir terminer.

-Faudra que je téléphone pour prévenir mon oncle et ma tante. J'laisserai un message sur le répondeur.

-Pourquoi? la miss curieuse de le savoir.

-Eh bien… J'suis à nouveau puni. Normalement je dois rentrer sans traîner après la fin des cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

Le jeune homme se met à grimacer, le sourire coupable.

-Quoi? Vas-y.

-J'ai dépassé le couvre-feu samedi.

-T'as fait des tiennes, j'suis sûre.

Summer se montre à la fois taquine et souriante.

-En quelques sortes.

-Emmerdant?

-Mais non.

-Ben ça va alors. Ta punition sera levée.

-Euh! Tu ne les connais pas.

-Non mais, crois-moi. Ils passeront bientôt l'éponge.

-T'es voyante maintenant?

Tout en souriant à son tour, amusé, la petite bombe lui répond par un oui affirmatif.

-Il manquerait plus que ça.

-Y a pire, non?

Tout en la regardant, il répond par un non franc, insolent par sa simple taquinerie réciproque avant que Summer ne le bouscule un peu. Au moins, la bonne humeur demeure.

-Eh!

Ils en rient furtivement, le sérieux de l'ado revenant ensuite.

-Entre nous. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ces paroles à l'envers?

-Ça t'intrigue, hein?

-Ouais. Et toi, t'es toute contente qu'il n'y ait que toi qui le sache.

Le sourire éloquent de la miss ne fait aucun doute, comptant ne rien dévoiler.

-Ben ouais. Tu voudrais que je te nomme dépositaire du message caché? C'est ça?

Les yeux de Danny s'écarquillent, de nouveau amusé.

-Dépositaire? T'as appris un nouveau mot dans ton vocabulaire?

-Rien que pour ça, tu le sauras pas.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins?

La miss se lève à ce moment, non vexée, retournant la question.

-Et toi?

Son partenaire de radio s'esclaffe seulement, Summer l'aidant peu après à ranger les idées sur papier.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir du bahut, près du distributeur de friandise, une envie sucrée s'est fait entendre. Teresa reçoit sa friandise par une main généreuse, assez familière.

-Cadeau!

-Oh! Merci.

Le regard de la jeune fille se relève, lèvres joliment étirées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le muffin emballé est récupéré par monsieur Jane, lui offrant.

-Tiens.

-C'est pas risqué?

-Offrir un gâteau? le prenant à la rigolade.

-Non. Ne pas s'en tenir au vouvoiement.

-Ah. Je crois que personne n'a entendu. Il n'y a personne autour.

Chacun regarde, plus ou moins machinalement comme l'enseignant, certain qu'aucun chat n'est aux alentours. Celui-ci se rapproche ensuite d'une manière convenable, penchant légèrement la tête vers Teresa.

-Je suis prudent. Je murmure.

Cette précision dite avec le sourire, provoque un second élargissement de la bouche de la demoiselle, le trouvant un tantinet gonflé. Mais sans déplaisir.

-C'est gentil.

-Mais de rien. Tout s'est bien passé quand tu es rentrée?

-Oui. Et mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré.

-Tant mieux alors.

Un nouveau sourire adressé mutuellement, goûtant enfin son muffin. La jeune fille lui en propose un bout qu'il refuse, considérant que ça ne serait pas approprié.

-Ça ferait bizarre.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

-Mais en dehors, si l'occasion se présente, pourquoi pas.

-Ok.

Puis très discrètement, la main du prof effleure le dos de celle de l'adolescente réceptive.

-Je ne devrais pas.

-Moi non plus.

L'effleurement est rendu et ceci le plus imperceptiblement possible.

Non, personne ne zieute à l'horizon. Et la façon dont chacun se tient l'un envers l'autre, ça n'éveillerait aucun doute.

Teresa, Toujours face au distributeur, Patrick se tenant sur le côté, à proximité, rien ne semblerait évident au loin.

-Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Régales-toi.

-Oui.

Tous deux se sourient avant de se séparer par direction opposée sans ajouter de mot. En repartant, le muffin à la main, la jeune fille rayonne davantage de l'intérieur. Cette journée est vraiment magnifique. Waouh! Oh! Oui!

* * *

Une fois tous réunis dans la cour, Kimball pique un petit morceau de muffin sous le consentement de son ex. Le groupe d'amis en vienne ensuite à échanger au sujet du message caché. Et pendant ce court moment, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse bientôt, la directrice décide quant à elle de convoquer les deux animateurs vedettes lorsque l'instant sera propice. Celle-ci ne veut surtout pas laisser passer l'opportunité de mettre la main sur ce morceau diffusé.

Comme la plupart des musiques sont ramenées, ne pas agir de suite serait regrettable.

-Vous avez une idée au sujet de la phrase?

Lorsqu'il s'agit de défi en matière de jeu, Wayne est presque toujours partant, y portant un sérieux intérêt. Un grand gamin au sens propre. Teresa, Kimball hoche un non de la tête, bout de muffin dans la bouche de chacun, se tenant là, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'attention se montre moins vive, prenant ce défi avec sans trop d'importance.

-Ce qui est certain c'est que c'est quelque chose qui serait censuré. Soit ça parle de sexe ou de drogue.

Michelle et Jason ainsi que Grace et d'autres semblent acquiescer étant la supposition la plus probable partagée par monsieur parfait. Wayne ne peut contester, devant reconnaître que la piste est logique.

-Vu les paroles, ça parle sûrement pas de sexe.

Se prononçant rarement, Tamzin surprend tout ce petit monde, Craig agréablement, étant du même avis.

Tranquillement, l'étonnante petite sorcière les regarde, l'expression neutre, ayant l'air sûre d'elle.

-C'est Danny qui te l'a dit? questionne le gaillard à l'esprit joueur, curieux.

Son copain doit le savoir s'il fait équipe avec Summer.

-Non. Juste que je pense que c'est une évidence. Mais il ne faut jamais jurer de rien. Mais quand tu y réfléchis dû au genre de musique que c'est, le message peut être assez facile à décoder. C'est cliché mais ça coule de source à mon avis. Lorsqu'on parle de sexualité, on veut provoquer et on cache pas grand chose. Quand c'est à propos de la drogue on n'a pas envie qu'on interdise la diffusion de la chanson et alors on trouve un autre moyen. Et comme l'a dit Craig, ça serait censuré. Donc la drogue.

Chacun la fixe, stupéfait de sa possible clairvoyance.

-T'as bu une potion magique ce matin ou quoi?

-Ça se pourrait.

Michelle en sourit face à une Tamzin posée, zen. La question taquine de miss Vega a crispé toutefois, légèrement sa camarade, la voyant très souvent comme une excentrique, pas mal farfelue.

Néanmoins, aucune rigueur en est tenue, la jeune wiccane étant au-dessus de toute moquerie. C'est comme pour tout. On veut bien y croire quand ça arrange. Et également pour cette supposition. Dommage que rien n'est à gagner.

Les cours reprennent quelques minutes après, les deux animateurs radio assaillis alors par cette question; " _Vous allez avoir fini quand_? _Vous allez mettre le nom du gagnant comme promis, hein_?" Summer se retourne, lançant en élevant un peu le ton que ça serait fait demain et que le lot serait remis en fin de semaine. Danny la regarde, l'expression perplexe. La miss reconnaît que l'énervement peut conduire à dire des conneries. Elle était réellement dans la mouise.

-Tu t'es encore plus foutue dans la merde. Tu le sais ça?

-Ok, ok, je sais. Mais je vais gérer.

-Ben, là, t'as plus du tout le choix.

La bombe platine se met à grimacer, moue soucieuse, ne pensant qu'à ça durant toute la journée.

Avant de se rendre au café, celui près du lycée, à la fin des cours, Kristina Frye les interpelle dans le couloir. Voulant plaisanter, tout sourire, Summer lui demande si elle aussi voudrait participer au jeu de l'énigme. Le professeur affiche à cette seconde une expression embêtée, inquiète, qui les contrarie.

-Justement. Tu fais bien d'en parler. Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant de le passer. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi?

Le visage de Danny blêmit, s'attendant au pire.

-Par rapport à ce que ce message dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, m'zelle?

L'enseignante fronce les sourcils, interrogative, se questionnant.

-Comment ça? Tu n'en n'as aucune idée?

-Non. Summer n'a pas voulu me mettre dans la confidence.

-Mais vous faites équipe pourtant.

L'ado se tourne en direction de sa partenaire, répétant ironiquement avant que celle-ci ne reconnaisse ses torts.

-Mais oui ! On fait équipe pourtant.

-D'accord, je le reconnais, j'aurais dû. Mais je voulais surprendre tout le bahut. Vous me comprenez mademoiselle? recherchant la compréhension de celle-ci.

-Pour être honnête, oui et non. J'ai eu 17 ans aussi et je pense que j'aurais également voulu attirer l'attention. Mais sachant le contenu d'un message comme ça, j'aurais surtout pesé le contre.

-Vous savez ce qui se cache dans le message? demande Danny, plus intéressé qu'étonné que leur professeur connaisse.

-Vous avez déjà écouté?

-Oui.

-Ah Bon?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois Summer? Que j'écoute de la polka? Il n'y a pas d'âge. Les adultes aussi.

Kristina Frye leur fait cette remarque, le visage gracieux, sans vexation.

-Non, c'est pas le problème. Vous savez vraiment?!

L'enseignante hoche la tête avant de leur conseiller, soit de tout dire à Madeleine Hightower afin de minimiser les dégâts ou de se rétracter au sujet de la prochaine rediffusion du morceau à l'endroit cette fois-ci. Malheureusement, l'erreur étant faite, ils n'allaient pas échapper à un tour chez la directrice.

-A vous de voir.

Elle part ensuite, les laissant cogiter, Danny réagissant.

-Bon dieu! C'est pas vrai! J'en étais sûr!

-Du calme. On peut peut-être rattraper le coup.

-Ah, ouais! Comment?

-Ben …

-Ben …

A la fois en colère et angoissé, il se voit déjà en colle durant toute l'année.

-Maintenant tu me dis ce que c'est.

-Ecoute. D'abord on s'occupe de sélectionner un gagnant et après j'te le dirai.

-T'as intérêt parce qu'autrement, j'vais pas te lâcher.

-Oh! Ça va.

-On verra quand Hightower nous convoquera.

-Ça va.

-Pfff! C'est ça. T'en rates pas une.

-Tu m'en veux?

-On verra ça plus tard.

Tout en sortant du lycée, ces deux-là continuent à se faire des reproches tandis que Teresa à de la chance à nouveau de recroiser monsieur Jane. La demoiselle lui informe qu'elle se rend à la bibliothèque après que celui-ci lui ait demandé en se vouvoyant bien sûr.

-Travaillez bien alors.

-Oui. Bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, lorsque l'adolescente sort du puits de science, ses lèvres s'étirent au maximum, courant par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'attendais.

-Mais depuis combien de temps? le minois stupéfait.

-Moins d'une heure. Comme tu es assidue, je savais que tu ne sortirais pas avant. Et franchement, je suis venu jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête. J'en avais envie.

-Tu as très bien fait. J'ai pas dit à mon père à l'heure que je rentrerais vu que je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterais. Je l'ai simplement prévenu que je rentrerais plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as répondu?

-Au plus tard 19h00, 19h30.

-Alors monte. lui proposant, le sourire étendu avec largesse.

-Au fait! Tu tombes bien car j'ai vraiment besoin d'une aide. J'ai une équation qui me pose problème. Je sais que tu .. .

-Monte. On verra ça.

-Mais c'est vrai.

-Mais je te crois. souriant de plus belle, amusé par son élève qui tente de le convaincre de son honnêteté.

La bouche de Teresa s'élargit ensuite par une grande joie, s'empressant de grimper dans la DS. La journée avait tenu sa promesse. Une rare à être réellement merveilleuse. Le toucher avait parlé de lui-même. …. Seuls dans l'appartement.


	50. Chapter 47

**Hello,**

 **Comme promis un chapitre centré sur Jane et Lisbon en toute intimité à nouveau.**

 **A bientôt. :)**

* * *

Il aida évidemment à résoudre le problème d'équation, lui proposant en même temps une boisson fraîche, buvant quelques gorgées face à la fenêtre quelques secondes après. Un premier baiser dans la DS avant de redémarrer toute à l'heure et un encore plus consistant sur le canapé lorsque Teresa vient s'asseoir ensuite, rajoutant deux, trois minutes après un muffin sur la table basse en verre. Celui-ci fut pris au distributeur après la fin des cours, rangé dans son sac à dos, ayant alors l'idée de rendre cette générosité. L'occasion est présentée comme par magie ce qui le fait sourire comme un ado.

-C'est gentil.

-Comme ça. Je peux t'en offrir un sans que ça fasse jaser.

-C'est sûr.

-Si tu veux le manger, c'est pas interdit.

Toujours le sourire accroché aux lèvres, regard pétillant, Patrick la fixe, la remerciant avant de déclarer son désir.

-Je préfère le garder pour plus tard.

L'enseignant opte alors pour baiser à ce moment la main de son élève adorée, pose la sienne sur la joue de celle-ci puis l'embrasse avec une douceur pure.

-C'était pas prévu non plus. lui avoue-t-il tout en conservant son charmant, large sourire.

-Ce genre d'imprévu ne me dérange pas.

Ravie, ses bras s'enroulent autour du cou du jeune prof, se connectant de nouveau à sa bouche. Un mélange d'innocence et d'une douce sensualité affirmée.

-Tu n'as pas un autre problème où je pourrais t'aider? Tant qu'on y est.

-Non.

A cette question posée avec taquinerie et à voix basse, Teresa répond non en hochant seulement la tête, esquissant un joli sourire.

-Tant mieux!

Quelques secondes après, Patrick la bascule sans brusquerie sur le canapé, légèrement poussé par la demoiselle. Assez sage, se limitant au flirt malgré que le baiser soit par intermittence riche et fidèle à la douceur. C'est si bon, si tendre, enlacés!

Audacieusement, Teresa aventure ses lèvres vers le cou de mister Jane, qui reçoit une délicate, profonde affection, l'embrassant avec finesse, doucement. L'enseignant est aux anges, son sourire qui en témoigne également. La bouche de la demoiselle revient ensuite sur celle du professeur avant que celui-ci ne lui témoigne le même intérêt au creux du cou.

" _Dieu que c'est extra_!" Et il s'y prend comme un prince avec grande application.

L'enlacement se renforce, leur corps se resserrant.

-Je suis en train de te détourner de ta bonne éducation catholique. Je la diabolise.

Teresa sourit, amusée par cette remarque pas complètement fausse, impertinente et dite d'une manière si drôle.

-Peut-être. Mais mon cerveau n'y est pas hermétique bizarrement.

-C'est mal. Tu le sais?

Tous deux agrandissent leur sourire, prenant ce commentaire plus ou moins à la plaisanterie.

-Ben … Tant pis.

-On ira en enfer pour ça. Enfin, moi le premier.

-Je suis pas trop fan de ce plan mais je serais prête à assumer ce châtiment.

Une déclaration exprimée en grimaçant, y souriant à nouveau ensemble.

-Oh. Courageuse.

Tout en le murmurant, il l'embrasse à son tour doucement, mêlant un merveilleux french kiss. Teresa en vient alors à déboutonner quelques boutons de la chemise, entraînée dans l'action. La bouche de l'adolescente répand dans la foulée une succession de doux baisers sur cette zone découverte qui met en extase mister Jane. Quel jour exceptionnel!

De la magie tout simplement.

Elle n'obtient pas cependant la possibilité de poursuivre le déshabillage, Patrick accaparant à cette seconde ses lèvres, l'envie ayant été excitée. Ses mains se faufilent alors sous le haut fleuri de la miss, ravie de ce moment présent. Le plaisir de ce rapprochement collé commence à étourdir celle-ci et réciproquement.

Les joues légèrement chaudes, yeux fermés, la miss expulse un discret gémissement lorsque son haut est un peu remonté, sentant ce contact tiède. Cette bouche moelleuse qui détient un beau savoir-faire, parsème d'agréables baisers sur la peau sensible, très réceptive de Teresa qui n'a jamais autant adoré les révisions.

Puis les lèvres remontent, la faisant extérioriser un soupir en longueur. Aller en enfer pour ce genre de péché, pourquoi pas après tout.

Les jambes de l'adolescente s'enroulent ensuite autour de celles de mister Jane, s'emmêlant quand il revient à sa bouche, encore et encore. Les mains toujours sous, elles en profitent pour caresser la taille finement dessinée pendant que les lèvres de l'enseignant retournent au cou de Teresa. Celles-ci se laissent glisser le long en douceur, éparpillant à nouveau des baisers, rendant l'expression du visage de la demoiselle comblée.

La traversée continue jusqu'à l'oreille droite tandis que les mains de celle-ci s'engagent sous la chemise de Patrick. La bouche du professeur est par la suite agrippée, langue s'en mêlant subtilement avant que sa figure angélique ne soit prise de béatitude. Gorge exposée, il a ainsi droit aussi à des baisers exquis, un tantinet humides par endroit avec réserve toutefois.

Le partenaire inspire toujours lorsqu'une femme ou toute jeune petite femme est amoureuse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où le bouton du pantalon de Patrick est déboutonné, subitement, il se rétracte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-elle à la fois émoustillée et décontenancée, haletante.

-Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas, autrement on ne serait pas en train de faire ce que l'on est en train de faire. Mais d'un coup, je ne suis pas sûr que d'aller plus loin soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Si on dépasse ton couvre-feu … .

Teresa élargit un radieux, égayé sourire, étant d'humeur taquine à cette minute.

-Ça ne serait pas un peu prétentieux?

-Ben … Pas vraiment. Quand on veut prendre son temps avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie beaucoup.

-Ah, bon? Beaucoup?

-Beaucoup, beaucoup.

Le sourire s'agrandit davantage, heureuse de l'apprendre.

-Oh!

-Tu peux le dire.

C'est officiel. Le sourire est bien contagieux.

Les deux pécheurs s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, goûtant au dernier délice, le faisant finalement changer d'avis.

-Ok. On a peut-être le temps. … J'ai une autre idée qui me vient.

-C'est quoi?

-Une surprise. Je reviens.

Patrick se redresse, l'expression espiègle, sous l'air étonné de la demoiselle, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Assise sur le canapé de nouveau, elle est appelée onze, douze minutes plus tard, s'avançant alors en direction du couloir qui n'amène pas uniquement vers la chambre. L'eau a fini de couler et un parfum d'ylang-ylang, de jasmin se dégage de la salle de bain, carrelée et peint de blanc, au style moderne. Assez spacieuse ainsi que la baignoire dans laquelle un bon bain moussant a été préparé. Lumière éclairant la pièce, quatre bougies allumées, disposées sur l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo, la stupéfaction envahie le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille.

Quel joli décor!

Présenté de la main du maître du lieu, l'invitation est infiniment tentante.

-Ça te dit? la proposant avec un très gracieux soulignement de la bouche.

-Honnêtement, je … Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il faudrait être folle pour dire non. Waouh! J'en … J'en reviens pas. C'est encore mieux ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé?

La question est posée avec cet irrésistible sourire, le ton doux comme à son habitude, marchant en sa direction.

-Pas ça en tout cas.

Tous deux en rient brièvement, mister Jane satisfait de son effet de surprise.

-Je te rassure, moi non plus.

Ses bras s'enlacent autour à nouveau autour de la taille de Teresa, ébahie, sous le choc, ne regrettant d'être là.

Sans trop tarder, chacun déshabille l'autre sans hâte toutefois, mains frôlant la peau de son partenaire. Caresses le long du dos, baiser étant de rigueur.

Tout en ôtant le jean de la demoiselle, le faisant glisser sur les cuisses, jambes, celles-ci sont ensuite effleurées, légèrement embrassées, chatouillant son épiderme.

" _Plus bon que je ne l'aurais imaginé aussi_! _Dieu_! _C'est pas croyable_!''

Papillons au creux du ventre, le désir tambourine à sa porte. Et dans une eau enivrante par l'odeur d'huiles essentielles, à température idéale, Teresa et Patrick savoure ce début de minutes ainsi que leur tout premier bain ensemble.

Cheveux mouillés par elle-même, ceux-ci plongés auparavant dans l'eau moussante, tête en arrière, la jeune fille se retrouve une nouvelle fois en plein lâcher-prise. Détente complète. Plus rien n'existe encore.

-Comment tu te sens?

-C'est le paradis.

-Vu la façon de le dire, je te crois.

Teresa sourit avec félicité, tête appuyée contre la poitrine de mister Jane qui dépose un baiser chaste sur son front moite. Bras enlacés là, autour des épaules de son élève préférée, profitant d'un long moment enchanteur. Les caresses ne sont pas exclues, s'égarant avec douceur sur le ventre tonique de l'adolescente, ses mignons seins, laissant échapper un soupir expressif qui amène Patrick à embrasser ses lèvres légèrement humides.

Gorge de celle-ci caressée en même temps, c'est l'extase.

Elles se propagent alors mutuellement sur leur corps, avivant le baiser, dardant leur langue. Ça n'a jamais été si bon!

" _Nom de dieu_!"

Lorsque leur sérieux se libère plus tard, ils en viennent à s'éclabousser, intégrant une récréation pour deux gosses après un jeu intime pour adultes. Les filles ont souvent raison. Ils avaient le temps. Ni vu ni connu!

Et le soir même, une autre miss avait quant à elle tendue une invitation à une personne très spéciale, afin de passer cette soirée ensemble en toute décence ou presque. Une première également, allant plus vite néanmoins sauf pour la musique. Bien tombée à ce niveau car son hôte n'est pas à jeter aux chiottes en matière de ce goût, comme il le dirait. Charmant, oui!


	51. Chapter 48

**Hello,**

 **Voici la suite. Du Flummer, je l'ai inventé, puisque dans ce chapitre Flliper et Summer passe du bon temps, n'étant pas les seuls. Si vous en demandez, du Jisbon aussi. Cadeau! ;)**

 **P.S: Je vous conseille** **si vous avez envie, d'écouter en audio; Nutshell de Alice In Chains. Quand vous arriverez au passage du cd qui est mis mais aussi lorsque Teresa repense à ce moment. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Pour l'heure, bye et à bientôt.**

* * *

-Eh! C'est pas mal du tout. C'est même super sympa chez toi.

-T'es gentil.

Summer se montre ravie face à ce compliment, refermant la porte derrière son invité.

-J'suis désolé mais je suis pas le genre à offrir des fleurs.

-T'as bien fait. Je suis pas vraiment ce genre de fille. Même si je ne les aurais pas jetées.

Ils en sourient avant qu'un petit cadeau toutefois ne lui soit tendu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ouvre.

La miss déballe le présent, enjouée, le déchirant avec hâte.

-Ça aussi c'est super sympa.

L'air contente du contenu, celui-ci est tenu fièrement, le remerciant.

-Si tu veux, tu pourras l'utiliser si tu as envie de passer un des morceaux.

-Ouais. C'est possible.

Elle enlève alors le film transparent d'emballage, s'avance ensuite vers le comptoir de la cuisine où le poste de radio/cd est posé. Puis après avoir ouvert le compartiment, branché, le cd est placé et joué.

Dès l'intro de musique, la miss adhère.

-T'en penses quoi?

-Ça déménage. Ça me plait carrément.

-Je le savais.

Summer fronce légèrement les sourcils, l'expression intriguée.

-T'es très sûr de toi, hein? le taquinant tout de même.

-Toujours.

-C'est pas étonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Les bras retombent le long du corps de son invité, y souriant encore tous les deux.

-J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Si tu peux t'y faire….

-Je crois que je pourrais. mettant sa moue en avant.

La bombe pétillante lui propose ensuite de boire quelque chose, sortant rapidement une bière du frigo. Totalement surprenant!

-T'as eu ça comment?

-J'en ai pris quelques-unes dans la réserve de mon père.

-C'est pas bien ça.

Elle éclate de rire à cette réflexion non sérieuse, marchant alors vers lui, bouteille à la main.

-Il va pas s'en rendre compte.

Le décapsuleur est tendu, préférant siroter au goulot, habitué. En un mouvement de force, dextre, la capsule saute, récupérée dans la main.

-Merci papa!

-Ha, ha! Compte pas sur moi pour lui dire.

Flipper sourit, tombant sous le sens avant d'avaler une première gorgée. La bouteille est posée quelques secondes plus tard sur la table basse en bois repeinte en vert laqué. Il se met à l'aise. Blouson en cuir retiré, placé à côté sur le canapé. Celui-ci reprend par la suite sa bière tandis que la jeune maîtresse du loft vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, verre de coca posé à son tour.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'habites ici?

-Un petit moment.

-Tes parents te laissent comme ça?

-Pour résumer, disons qu'ils ont cédé et ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Ça serait trop long et barbant à raconter.

-Pas pour moi.

Le regard du tatoueur en herbe la fixe d'une manière perçante, presque dérangeante vu son intensité. Cela l'amène à en être très troublée. Le sien se détourne à ce moment, yeux levés au ciel, se forçant à maintenir son assurance. Jambes pliées sur le canapé, coude appuyée sur le dossier, la position en est confortable. Sa décontraction poussée ainsi vue sur le devant de la scène.

-Ok. T'as pas envie d'en parler.

-Ben, pas vraiment.

-Je comprends. J'insiste pas.

-C'est cool, merci. adressant par la même occasion une tape amicale sur l'épaule du rare mammifère.

-J'suis un mec cool.

-J'en doute pas.

Le regard insistant, la miss l'affronte, davantage déstabilisée. Heureusement, son hôte enchaîne sur un autre sujet. Le charme fatal a abaissé son pouvoir dangereux.

-Dis-moi. Ça s'est passé comment avec les morceaux que je tai passés?

-Ah! s'exclame-t-elle. Pour avoir fait sensation, ça a fait sensation. Je les ai fait faire cogiter à propos du message caché.

-T'as osé le diffuser?! Oh, la vilaine!

-Arrête. Ouais, j'ai osé. Seulement ça risque de m'apporter des ennuis.

-Quand tu passes un morceau qui cache un message comme ça dans ton bahut … Ça peut t'amener des emmerdes, oui.

-T'es vachement rassurant!

-Tu le savais de toute manière.

-C'est vrai. J'ai voulu me distinguer.

-Au pire, tu seras collée mais pas renvoyée.

-Tu crois?

-Mais ouais!

-Tu sembles t'y connaître, non?

Ils rigolent alors, l'honnêteté couchée sur la table.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Lors d'une soirée au lycée, j'avais demandé à un pote qui était aux commandes des platines de diffuser un morceau aux paroles explicites. Je t'épargne les détails. Rien de cochon en tout cas. Et devinant que c'était moi, j'étais pas un ange. J'ai écopé d'un mois de colle tous les jours après les cours. J'crois qu'ils auraient bien voulu me renvoyer car ça aurait été une bonne opportunité. Je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, tiens!

-On te l'aurait déconseillé.

-T'étais un diable!

Le ton à nouveau taquin, lèvres étirées, à son aise, Summer maintient son attention sur lui, occupé à cette seconde à avaler de nouveau quelques gorgées. Une fois la bière reposée, Flipper sourit, tête levée en direction de la miss, répondant franchement.

-T'as pas idée.

Sans prévenir, plus que spontanément, l'audacieux artiste sans gêne, happe la bouche de l'objet de son grand désir sans aucun déplaisir provoqué. Seule l'initiative soudaine la prend au dépourvu. La ferveur du baiser est incroyable.

" _Oh LA VACHE_!"

Le goût de la bière l'étourdit non pas par l'alcool, déjà dissipée dans la bouche du mauvais garçon mais par son partage.

" _Putain QUE C'EST BON_!"

Et le morceau qui débute de la playlist tombe à pic. Envoûtant, obsédant, principalement lorsque il est relié à un instant très particulier. La puissance de sa langue qui domine la sienne, fait chavirer son esprit ainsi que ses sens. Tee-shirt blanc près du corps, jean noir un peu large, ce style rock, attitude très affirmée ; Sexy en diable en effet!

-Waouh! Tu m'as prise par surprise. La bière à assez bon goût.

-Ouais, je confirme.

Les yeux vibrants, la couleur vivace de l'iris, ce seigneur du baiser semble ne pas faire qu'allusion à la bière.

Tous deux, la respiration haletante, cœur battant la mesure comme un sauvage, la miss est à nouveau accaparée. L'envie est mutuelle et ils en redemandent. Un gars tel que lui ne se contente pas de peu.

Main agrippant sa nuque, les cheveux attachés en petit chignon haut, Summer est tenue fermement pendant que la bouche de l'irrésistible Flipper s'égare vers l'oreille. Pas besoin de carte pour se guider. La nature du baiser s'enfièvre, se laissant aller, incapable de le limiter. Et elle ne le veut pas.

Le lobe est un tantinet mordillé, l'électrisant avant d'embrasser son cou, exécutant tant qu'il y est, un sensationnel suçon. Très talentueux! La miss à la sensation à cette minute qu'elle pourrait passer par-dessus bord tant la succion est divine. Sans douleur. Pas de doute! Maître en la matière et au-delà.

Une fois l'œuvre achevée dont la couleur virera à un joli bleu violacé, les lèvres reviennent à celles de Summer, se rapprochant plus près, très enlacés. L'envie impulsive certainement conduite par les hormones en ébullition, l'éclatant été se montre très audacieuse à son tour.

Ses mains s'infiltrent sous le tee-shirt du mammifère qui quant à lui introduit l'une des siennes sous celui de la très dégourdie demoiselle. Au niveau de la ceinture abdominale, il caresse du bout des doigts. La douceur fine telle une plume. Remarquable, étonnante! L'effleurement l'émoustille, la chatouillant aussi de son côté en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

Contagieux pour eux également.

-Ça me chatouille. réagissant avec franchise à son tour, murmurant.

Il agrandit le soulignement de sa bouche sans rien ajouter, préférant poursuivre le baiser. Langue très habile comprise dans le lot.

Dur, sensuel à haut degré, ceci varie en incorporant une pincée de douceur pour équilibrer. Sa force est sa préférence et aussi pour Summer. Il y en a pour tous les goûts dans ce monde. Suite à cette confidence, effleurements, caresses deviennent lentes, provoquant des papillons au bas du ventre comme toutes les filles.

" _Comment fait-il ça_ , _bon sang_ "!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la main serpente en descendant, commençant encore sans crier gare. Au moment de déboutonner le jean, la miss fait immédiatement barrière. Sa main vient repousser la sienne, rompant en même temps le baiser. Difficile pourtant quand on est sous l'emprise d'un enivrement ultra puissant.

-Non. la respiration haletante.

L'esprit brouillé, sollicitant sa volonté, celle-ci dicte l'étape à suivre.

-Là ça va trop vite. Je sais que j'ai envoyé le mauvais signal en me laissant aller, désignant ses mains. Mais j'veux pas aller jusque-là. Enfin pas aussi rapidement. C'est vrai. N'importe quelle nana succomberait … Tu dois me trouver bizarre.

-Ouais.

-Eh!

Le sourire du dauphin se montre large, la taquinant évidemment.

-C'est la vérité. Mais j'suis sûrement pas le genre de gars à forcer une fille.

Il encadre le joli visage de son été à lui, la rassurant.

-C'est pas grave, bébé. On a juste exprimé ce que l'on ressent.

-Et dieu que c'était bon.

-Tu l'as dit. s'exclamant aussi.

Un baiser plus sage pour conclure tandis que Teresa reste toujours rêveuse en repensant aux heures en arrière. Le morceau écouté chez Summer qui l'a accompagné durant ce flirt à chaude température, celui se prolonge dans les airs. Il aurait très bien mis la scène en valeur. On peut l'imaginer.

* * *

Peau contre peau, glissante, Patrick et elle auraient apprécié de compléter avec de la musique.

Baisers mouillés par la moiteur ambiante de la pièce, de plus chauffée, tendres caresses échangées et tête appuyée sur le torse de mister Jane. Yeux clos, épanouie dans ses bras. Cheveux caressés, pouce frôlant la bouche de Teresa légèrement entrouverte, l'embrassant chastement avant qu'il ne circule sur sa gorge.

N'étant que de passage, aucun arrêt jusqu'à stopper sur l'un des seins. Effleurage autour, le rend réceptif. Lâcher prise total. L'autre main de Patrick soulève son menton, l'embrasse avec cette délicieuse douceur tout en continuant le frôlement. Un sensuel, doux, succulent sur les lèvres ainsi qu'au bout de la langue. Le baiser d'un poète.

Bouche temporairement détachée, elle lui demande de ne pas s'arrêter, reprenant le langoureux baiser avant qu'il ne passe au second sein. Son toucher réalise des merveilles. Descente en direction du ventre un peu plus tard, caresses subtiles qui est le déclencheur d'une montée d'excitation.

Les cuisses sont ensuite non négligées, mister Jane dirigeant sa bouche à cet instant vers le cou de la demoiselle. En pleine extase, celle-ci gémit timidement sans fausse note.

" _Nom de dieu_! _C'est le paradis_!"

Puis l'épaule, souriant nerveusement, yeux à nouveau clos. Quelques minutes après, l'enlacement se fait face à face sans aller plus loin, ayant privilégié les caresses généreuses. Sans oublier les baisers. La gorge embrassée de son professeur plus que particulier, torse sillonné, celui-ci finement musclé, un soupir d'un plaisir profond s'échappe. Il est au septième ciel.

Les lèvres de Teresa effleure le bout des petits tétons ce qui le fait frissonner, tête un peu basculée en arrière. Chemin inverse reproduit par la suite par ses lèvres avant de revenir à celles de Patrick qui accentue un peu plus la sensualité du baiser.

Hélas, la rêverie coupe brusquement.

-Teresa! Tu peux me faire réciter la poésie!

Son frère Tommy sollicite son aide au mauvais moment après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur qui souffle de déception.

" _Bye_ , _bye_."

Pour l'instant peut-être.

-Oui! J'arrive!


	52. Chapter 49

**Bonsoir tous** ,

 **Deux chapitres cette semaine pour rattraper un peu la fréquence de la mise en ligne de nouveaux chapitres. Voici le nouveau. ;)**

 **Note:** **A propos du message caché de la chanson qui est révélé ici, c'est extrait du morceau cité aussi, du groupe Incubus.**

 **Plus rien à ajouter, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Alors que Wayne arrive au lycée, une voix féminine l'interpelle. Pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, l'ado continue jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle par son prénom. Étrange comme ça sonne familier. Le grand gaillard s'arrête, regarde au loin, apercevant de l'autre côté du trottoir un visage connu.

-Eh!

Une jolie brune aux cheveux mi-longs, légèrement bouclés, beau sourire très amical. Wayne sourit à son tour, exprimant sa surprise, assez heureux. Elle le salue de la main avant de le rejoindre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

La jeune fille est accueillie à bras ouverts, très contents tous deux de se retrouver.

-Je me suis décidée. Sur un coup de tête.

-Ça va?

-Ouais. Ouais, très bien. Je vais très bien.

La largesse lumineuse de la bouche de son amie le convainc, trouvant cette visite impromptue bizarre et matinale. Surtout jusqu'au bahut.

-Ok. Euh! Je dois y aller. On peut se retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Tu as le droit de sortir?

-Quand même!

-Ou on se parlera à travers la grille.

-T'es toujours aussi marrante, toi!

Elle sourit davantage, tournant ensuite les talons avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

-Toujours. A toute à l'heure.

-Ouais.

Un salut de la main est adressé par le jeune homme, la regardant partir, Kimball arrivant à cet instant. Intrigué, son pote lui demande alors qui c'est.

-Une copine.

-Une copine?

Il détourne son attention, pivotant la tête vers son copain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Non. C'est juste une copine.

-T'as l'air nerveux. Ou préoccupé, je dirais.

-Euh? Non, pas du tout.

-Si.

-Mais non, j'te dis.

-D'accord. Si tu le dis.

Kimball le devance, mettant un pas proche du portail, rattrapé par Wayne.

-Attends.

Les deux amis rentrent ensemble alors, l'adolescent passant à la confidence.

-Elle s'appelle Lorelei. On se connaît depuis la cinquième.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis un bout de temps.

-Ouais. Mais …

-Quoi?

-Disons que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était quand on vivait à San Francisco.

-Et?

-Ça fait du chemin depuis ici. Tu trouves pas?

-Elle a peut-être déménagé entre temps? Vous vous êtes parlés quand?

-Ben … C'était il y a presque quatre ans.

-C'est ce que je dis.

Wayne s'arrête de marcher ainsi que Kimball, ajoutant un complément d'information.

-J'ai voulu la contacter il y a neuf mois et sa sœur Miranda qui m'a répondu. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était dans un pensionnat en école privée. Qu'elle pouvait juste transmettre le message. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles ensuite. Lorelei était encore là-bas.

-Tu crois qu'elle a fugué?

-Possible.

-Fais gaffe.

Wayne hoche la tête, acquiesçant tandis que son pote lui adresse quant à lui une tape d'ami bienveillant. Ils se remettent ensuite en marche vers la salle de maths après que la sonnerie ait retenti. Et avant que le cours de la première heure ne débute, Hightower se présente dans la salle. Pas besoin de se lever, les élèves ne s'étant pas encore assis.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, s'adressant au professeur, je souhaiterais voir Summer Edgecombe et Danny Ruskin.

La directrice les désigne du regard qui reflète du mécontentement ainsi que de l'impatience. Les deux animateurs laissent leur sac, la suivant jusqu'au bureau. Leur visage affiche une mine de circonstance, devinant la raison de cette promenade en compagnie du proviseur.

Trois, quatre minutes plus tard, installés, Madeleine Hightower en vient au fait.

-Je ne vais pas vous retarder. Durant ce week-end, j'ai eu le loisir de mener ma petite enquête. Ce que j'ai découvert m'a fait littéralement sauter de joie.

-Ah, bon?

-C'était ironique, Danny.

Le jeune homme bien conscient de la nature du ton, baisse la tête, se corrigeant lui-même mentalement.

" _Ne joue pas l'idiot_! _Ne commence pas_!

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert? demande Summer d'une manière posée quant à elle.

Sa sage conscience lui suggère de jouer la carte de la prudence.

Calée contre le dossier de la chaise, la directrice leur raconte cette petite histoire.

-Je voulais attendre de voir si vous alliez révéler à l'antenne ce que ce message cache lors de votre prochaine prestation. Ou de demander, fixant la jeune fille à cette seconde, de me remettre le cd. Vous auriez sûrement trouvé une excuse.

-C'est bien vu m'dame.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Danny.

-Pardon.

-Donc, j'ai préféré me rendre dans une boutique spécialisée très bien achalandée. Le vendeur qui y travaille a immédiatement su ce que je cherchais.

La bombe platine baisse alors le regard, pouls accélérant dû à la nervosité, n'étant la seule.

-C'est très sympathique comme endroit d'ailleurs.

Le proviseur étire un sourire qui va de pair avec son ton, poursuivant.

-Je pense que ça vous plairez. Bref!

Les mains jointes, posées sur le bureau, elle partage la chance qu'elle a eue que le vif connaisseur lui fasse écouter le fameux titre en question.

-Comment? questionne Danny, curieux de savoir.

-Ils sont très bien outillés là-bas. Si c'est bien ça, le message dit; Jeudi soir on a fumé de la marijuana et azwethinkweiz est né. Je pense que vous avez une gagnante.

L'ironie toujours dans la voix, les deux compères des ondes se montrent très embarrassés, plus soucieux concernant Danny. Étonnement, sa partenaire intervient en sa faveur.

-Madame. Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant. Du moins, je devais le faire mais j'en ai pas eu le temps.

-C'est vrai?

Hightower se tourne vers le jeune homme qui répond en bafouillant tant il est surpris, ne désirant finalement lui causer encore plus de tort.

-Ben … Disons que .. J'ai eu ma petite idée là-dessus mais …

-Est-ce oui ou non? demande-t-elle sans hausser le ton.

-Non.

-Bien. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre classe.

Ils se lèvent, décontenancés par la réaction de la directrice, s'étant attendus au pire. Toutefois, lorsque Summer ouvre la porte, le proviseur la rappelle. Danny pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en guise de soutien puis quitte le bureau.

-Oui, madame.

-Vous devrez arriver une heure avant les cours chaque matin et repartir une heure plus tard après chaque fin de cours. Et ceci durant un mois. Si jamais vous ne respectez pas ces consignes, vous serez renvoyé. Compris?

-Compris.

-Retournez en cours.

Dans le couloir, trouvant que la punition est exagérée par les heurs de colle, la miss s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Flipper avait raison. Maintenant, elle doit veiller à ne pas arriver en retard. Ses parents seraient si heureux! Subitement, l'angoisse. Ils seront sûrement avertis.

" _Oh_! _Non_! _L'horreur_!

Ne pouvant parler en cours, le groupe d'amis est mis au courant à la fin avant de rejoindre l'autre salle. Tamzin, Craig avaient supposé juste. Bien évidemment, la réflexion de Michelle ne se fait pas attendre et non d'une façon narquoise mais sensée.

-Il fallait t'y attendre.

-Ouais, je sais.

-En tout cas, la directrice a été plus maline. Ça m'épate.

-Merci Jason.

-Mais non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Simplement, elle a de l'aplomb.

-T'inquiètes. J'ai compris.

Summer se montre gentiment taquine avec le nouveau qui se montre soulagé. Quant à Grace, Wayne et Kimball, ils n'ont pu qu'acquiescer en faveur de miss Vega. C'était à risque inexorablement. Par ailleurs, les complices des ondes se mettent d'accord après qu'elle ait remercié.

-J'ai rien fait de spécial. Tu parles!

-Non mais rien que ton attitude. Quand tu veux.

-Ah. Ça m'arrive.

Summer lui arrive, se serrant la main.

-On devra s'excuser à l'antenne.

-Ouais.

Et simultanément, les faisant rire.

-Ça va pas être le pied!

Durant ce temps à proximité, Teresa renvoie un sourire timide à monsieur Jane qui traverse la cour sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Oui. La demoiselle a pu plus tard continuer à rêver dans son lit après avoir fait réciter la poésie à son frère.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable_!"

* * *

Comme promis, à l'heure du déjeuner, Lorelei attend patiemment devant la grille, rejointe peu après par Wayne. Voyant cette scène à distance, Grace marchant à côté de Kimball, celle-ci le questionne à ce propos. Le mieux placé peut-être pour le savoir.

-C'est une copine à lui.

-Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps?

-Oui.

-Oh. C'est bien.

Il la regarde, lui sautant aux yeux, lançant ceci, ne la trouvant convaincante.

-Ouais. C'est ça.

Elle se retrouve seule, rejointe à son tour par son petit ami quelques secondes après. Celui-ci l'embrasse avant que leur regard ne converge en direction de Wayne, Craig voulant savoir certainement.

-C'est qui avec?

-Une copine il paraît.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve.

-Bof! Enfin … Je veux dire, c'est juste une copine à lui. Rien d'autre je pense.

-Elle est mignonne en tout cas.

-Eh!

Cette remarque faite exprès pour la faire réagir, fonctionne, en souriant tous les deux. Monsieur parfait enroule alors son bras autour de l'épaule de sa belle, enfonçant le clou.

-Ça lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir une copine. Non?

Grace s'efforce de répondre oui, pensant le contraire. Par instinct; "Pas une fille pour Wayne."

-Tu peux sortir manger avec moi au pas?

-Il y a un café pas loin d'ici qui est très chouette.

-Ok.

Les deux amis s'éloignent, Kimball les observant.

-Fais gaffe à pas te faire choper au retour. Je sens que ça va être la journée pour les ennuis.


	53. Chapter 50

-Alors Wayne. Depuis le temps. Comment tu vas?

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Lorelei se montre légèrement enjôleuse afin de tenter certainement de détourner la question.

-Ça va, ça va. Et toi?

-Moi aussi.

-Vraiment? J'te connais.

-Tu crois?

Le ton de son amie change, un tantinet sur la défensive.

-Raconte-moi pourquoi tu es ici.

-Peut-être parce que je voulais te voir. Que tu m'as manqué.

-Peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il y a autre chose.

-C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Pour l'instant j'aimerais que l'on rattrape un peu le temps perdu.

Le sourire à nouveau étiré, la main de Lorelei se pose sur celle de Wayne, celui-ci semblant alors embarrassé.

Et pendant cette heure du déjeuner ailleurs, à Riverdale, en train de manger, Summer et Danny profitent de terminer avant de prendre l'antenne. Trois minutes plus tard, le direct commence. Lorsqu'on se dépêche pour déjeuner, il ne faut pas s'étonner si un rot malencontreux veut se faire entendre.

A la seconde de saluer le bahut, la bombe platine protège in-extremis sa bouche, provoquant un blanc. La miss pouffe ensuite de rire nerveusement, les auditeurs du lycée se demandant pourquoi.

-Désolé. Les aléas du direct. Voilà ce qui se passe quand vous digérez au mauvais moment.

Pas mal d'élèves sourient, très amusés pour certains. Si rafraîchissant cette spontanéité.

Entre autre, Teresa, Jason, Grace le plus. Et en plus modéré, Kimball, Michelle qui en sourient simplement ainsi que Tamzin en plus modérée encore. Summer se montre décidément très à l'aise. Autant en rire c'est sûr.

-Merci pour ta franchise. C'est pas du saucisson à l'ail que je sens d'un coup?

-Ça va pas! s'exclame-t-elle, l'expression faussement outrée.

Grand étirement des lèvres également, Sterdini poursuit, en annonçant ensemble le nom de la personne chanceuse.

-La gagnante qui remporte le prix pour aller voir Pearl Jam est; Carlie Weber.

A l'écoute de son nom, l'heureuse chanceuse saute de joie avant que les deux animateurs n'enchaînent quelques secondes après. Auparavant, ce fut à la miss de prévenir à l'antenne que le lot gagné serait disponible dans deux jours pour limiter l'impatience. Evidemment, le délai pour obtenir le prix convoité s'avère court. Comment? De ce côté-là, elle a sa petite idée.

Mieux vaut vu que c'est complet depuis la semaine dernière. Vient ensuite la révélation du message mystère. Enfin presque.

-Pour le morceau qui a été diffusé, si vous avez découvert ce qui se cachait, bravo. Mais pour être honnête, c'était pas la meilleure idée. Vu le message, ça ne m'a pas valu les félicitations dernièrement.

Hightower, Frye, Jane écoutent attentivement, entre le bureau du proviseur et la salle des profs tandis que la miss continue.

-Malheureusement, s'il y en a qui se questionne, s'attendant à le savoir, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous le dire. C'est pas vraiment approprié. Cela dit, vous connaissez le titre, le nom de l'album, du groupe. A la prochaine émission, je vous donnerai l'adresse d'un disquaire que madame Hightower connaît très bien.

Le proviseur étire un demi sourire, pensant que la jeune fille est assez gonflée.

-Pour l'heure, voici Lithium de Nirvana.

Dans le coin restauration de la salle des professeurs, Jane demande alors à sa consœur si par hasard elle sait ce qui se cache derrière le message mystère. Tasse de thé dans la main, Kristina Frye ébauche un sourire en le regardant, lui proposant seulement de lui faire écouter le morceau.

-On est entre nous.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est mieux en musique. Ca a plus d'impact.

-Je parie que ça parle de …

Le jeune enseignant mime le geste avec ses doigts, la manière dont beaucoup tiennent un joint.

\- Fumette à volonté.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir? Ça peut parler d'autre chose.

-Oui. Mais vu le style de musique, ce qui est chanté, un message explicitement sexuel, je ne le sens pas.

-Eh bien, tiens!

Frye avale une gorgée supplémentaire, souriant ensuite dans sa tasse.

Perspicace, fin analyste et très intelligent. Les énigmes ne doivent pas longtemps lui résister, pense-t-elle.

-J'ai raison?

-Je ne dirais rien.

L'enseignante repose la tasse dans l'évier, suivi par son collègue, bon camarade de travail. Celle-ci est ensuite presque suppliée ce qui l'amuse.

-C'est ça, n'est-ce pas? Allez! Dites-le moi.

-Non.

De vrais gamins.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Chez Sharky's Pool en train de déjeuner, Wayne se permet de le demander, s'inquiétant.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être traîner un peu pour l'instant.

-Lorelei.

Celle-ci avale quelques gorgées de coca, devinant ce qu'en pense son ami. Pas le genre de fille qui ne fait rien.

-Je plaisante. … Pour être honnête … J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Tu comptes rester ici pendant combien de temps?

-Ça te dérange que je sois là?

-Euh! Non. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Relaxe Wayne! Je te taquine.

-Ah. Ok.

Soulagé, il sourit légèrement embarrassé à nouveau, ayant droit quand même à une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de la suite. Comme tu le sais, ma tante habite là et à accepter que je vienne habiter chez elle pour l'instant.

-Donc … T'as pas fait de fugue?

-De fugue?!

Cette question l'amuse, répondant directement par un non.

-Ma mère est au courant que je suis ici.

-Ouf! Ben, tant mieux. J'ai eu peur de ça.

-Aucune crainte de ce côté.

-Et tu comptes aller au lycée ou …

-Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir trop le choix. Ma tante ne sera pas d'accord pour que je reste à ne rien faire. Et je ne pourrais pas me tourner les pouces toute une journée.

-T'as qu'à t'inscrire à Riverdale. Ça serait sympa d'être dans le même bahut.

-Ouais. Ça serait chouette. Je vais devoir voir ça avec ma tante de toute façon.

-Je suis content de te voir.

-C'est réciproque.

Ils échangent une expression tendre, le plaisir sincère, partagé de se retrouver.

Quelques minutes après, Lorelei raccompagne Wayne juqu'au lycée, bien avant la sonnerie au cas où.

-J'ai apprécié qu'on mange ensemble.

-Moi aussi.

-Appelle-moi quand tu sauras pour le lycée.

-Je le ferai.

-Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi?

-Je vais peut-être me promener un peu et ensuite je rentrerai.

-Repasse après les cours si tu veux.

-Non. Ma tante risque de téléphoner pour voir si tout va bien. Il vaut mieux que je sois rentrée.

-Je comprends.

-On se voit bientôt de toute manière.

-D'accord.

Lorelei l'embrasse sur la joue, repartant peu après.

Malgré ce qu'elle a pu lui raconter, Wayne s'interroge toutefois, sentant que quelque chose cloche bien. Par ailleurs, un autre problème s'impose. Le grand gaillard, heureusement sportif, a oublié que durant le déjeuner, le portail est automatiquement fermé. Alors plus qu'une seule solution. La débrouille.

Avec agilité, l'adolescent escalade la grille du lycée non trop haut, réussissant à passer de l'autre côté sans s'occasionner de bobo. Une fois revenu, il rejoint son groupe qui lui demande où il était passé, Kimball ne les ayant pas intégralement mis au courant. Juste déjeuner à l'extérieur. Néanmoins, lorsque Wayne leur rapporte, Grace est immédiatement contrariée, transparaissant intérieurement.

A première vue, cette fille ne lui plaît pas.

Tandis que des questions posées comme; Ça s'est bien passé, tu devrais nous la présenter, le disant non trop sérieusement de la part de Michelle, le jeune homme se montre évasif.

-Ouais. Ça s'est bien passé … Un autre jour, oui.

Et pour une contrariété de plus, Hightower se rend à la cabine de radio au moment où les deux compères des ondes sortent. Comme si la colle ne suffisait pas, la directrice leur annonce sans prendre de gant que la jeune fille est suspendue. Non pas pour sa petite insolence à l'antenne, n'étant pas injuste à ce point ce qui serait risible mais pour avoir diffusé le morceau.

-Je suis désolée.

-Quoi!? Mais … Madame. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit quand vous nous avez convoqués?

-Ça ne vient pas de moi.

-Et longtemps? demande Danny.

-C'est possible. C'était ça ou le renvoi.

-Oh.

Summer n'en revient pas. Choc total. Oh, oui!

-J'ai en quelque sorte sauvé la mise en votre faveur.

-En effet.

-Danny.

-Oui, m'dame.

-Je souhaiterais que vous fassiez équipe avec Jason Wylie et Michelle Vega. Vous vous débrouillez assez bien et je voudrais que vous leur mettiez le pied à l'étrier. Une fois avec Michelle et une autre avec Jason et ainsi de suite. Vous êtes d'accord?

-Euh? Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Parfait. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard avec eux.

-D'accord.

Le proviseur repart, plus ou moins embêtée par ceci. Après avoir averti comme elle le doit suivant le cas à rapporter dans cette situation, Hightower pu parvenir à éviter le renvoi qui aurait pu être définitif plus tard. Les décisions varient.

Étant déstabilisée, déconcertée, Summer ne réalise pas également que la directrice l'ai sauvé d'une exclusion.

-T'as eu un sacré bol.

-C'est sûr.

-Il y a toujours un rapport à faire. C'est l'administration.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Je connais. Par contre, ça me fait chier de pas pouvoir faire de la radio. Merde!

-C'est mieux que d'être renvoyé en tout cas.

-C'est vrai.

Ils se regardent alors, acquiesçant chacun.

-Tu crois que je risque le renvoi? Ils peuvent changer d'avis, non?

-Ben … C'est possible.

-Génial!

* * *

Et quelque part ailleurs, Erica Flynn décide de faire un long saut à Sacramento afin de parler à cœur ouvert. Les ennuis pointent en cette journée en effet.


	54. Chapter 51

**Hello,**

 **Voici la suite sans trop vous faire attendre. ;) Je vous laisse simplement découvrir.**

 **Merci à nouveau à Loulouisetta. C'est motivant.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

Dès le lendemain, durant l'interclasse, pendant que Teresa et Kimball sont à l'antenne, Hightower s'entretient avec Danny, Michelle et Jason. Ça n'a pas traîné. Elle explique avec tact la raison pour laquelle celle-ci a décidé de procéder à un changement. Les deux novices voire nouveaux nés, se jettent un œil rapide, assez contents finalement mais inquiets, anxieux néanmoins.

-Votre camarade ici présent a volontiers accepté de vous donner un coup de main. Il va vous familiariser avec la radio. Vous êtes d'accord pour prendre les commandes?

-Eh bien…

Jason répond d'une manière hésitante, ne se sentant pas tout à fait à l'aise et prêt en fin de compte. Assez effrayant d'animer. Les deux jeunes inexpérimentés se regardent de nouveau, ne sachant quoi dire, pris au dépourvu. Dilemme! A la fois tentés et angoissés. Non?

" _Ça serait plus sage de refuser. Après tout, on y connaît rien. On va se moquer si on se ridiculise_."

-Euh? …. Oui. Oui.

Timidement, n'osant dire non, le nouvel élève suit sa raison plutôt qu'écouter ses craintes.

-Bien. Nous verrons après la fin des cours alors.

-Après les cours?!

Jugeant que c'est précipité, Michelle s'exprime avec stupéfaction, souhaitant que ça n'arrive pas dès aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Ah. Bon.

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Les trois ados quittent le bureau du proviseur deux, trois minutes après, avant que miss Vega ne manifeste son mécontentement auprès de son futur partenaire.

-T'es dingue. Pourquoi t'as dit oui?!

-Ben …

-Ben … Quelle éloquence! Tu aurais dû te taire.

Agacée par la mollesse de Jason qu'elle trouve empoté par la même occasion, la demoiselle au tempérament énergique, les double.

-Ooh! Heureusement que je vais faire équipe avec chacun à tour de rôle.

Le nouveau venu baisse la tête, penaud, s'en voulant d'avoir exprimé le contraire de sa pensée. Pas vraiment d'accord pour animer.

-Te vexe pas mais je vais avoir du boulot avec toi.

-Ouais. Je vais pas dire le contraire.

Danny adresse ensuite une tape sur l'épaule du très bientôt apprenti, souriant.

-Allez. T'en fais pas. Personne te mangera. A part Michelle. Ça …

Sterdini grimace, à moitié sérieux. Constatant son attitude taquine, Jason étire un soulignement, cependant timoré, n'étant pas totalement rassuré.

-Tu veux une barre de chocolat ou autre si tu veux. Je te l'offre.

-Je veux bien.

-Tu vois. Tu sais t'adapter.

-Ok. Je vois.

Les deux garçons sourient de nouveau, le talentueux animateur pensant que rien ne sera insurmontable.

Dans la cour, durant ce temps, alors que Patrick Jane traverse celle-ci, Kristina Frye vient à sa rencontre afin de l'avertir d'un appel personnel pour lui.

-Quelqu'un pour vous. C'est votre fiancée.

A l'annonce de l'identité de la correspondante qui patiente au bout du fil, celui-ci affiche légèrement une mine contrariée, se retrouvant dans l'embarras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, non. Je suis juste surpris.

-Je comprends.

Sa consœur n'a pas besoin de plus d'explication, n'étant le genre à se mêler de la vie privée de quiconque. L'enseignant hâte alors son pas, se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs.

-Allô.

-Ah. Patrick.

-Erica.

-Ça va?

-Euh! Oui. Je vais bien.

-Je te dérange peut-être?

-Non. C'est la pause. Comment tu vas? lui demande-t-il, le ton concerné.

-Ça va. Enfin. J'ai … J'ai pensé à toi dernièrement.

La voix de chacun est emplie d'une tonalité sobre, posée, embarrassé. Étrangement comme deux étrangers ou deux personnes qui ne se seraient pas revus depuis longues années. Ça paraît si lointain.

-Et toi?

Un silence de quelques secondes lui fait comprendre que leur séparation qui devait être temporaire semble se prolonger.

-Je vois.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Disons que … Ce n'est pas le bon moment d'en parler maintenant.

-Oui. Je comprends.

-Si tu veux, je te rappelle ce soir.

-Pas besoin. Pourquoi ne pas se voir? Je suis à Sacramento.

-C'est vrai?!

-Oui. Tu me manquais mais surtout je voulais que l'on discute de nous. Ne pas se parler depuis plusieurs jours n'est pas vraiment la solution. Tu ne penses pas?

-Si. D'accord. On a qu'à se voir ce soir.

-Parfait.

Un léger sourire s'étend sur la bouche satisfaite d'Erica, plus que ravie.

-Je vais devoir raccrocher. La sonnerie va bientôt retentir.

-D'accord. A ce soir. l'exprimant avec douceur, celle d'une jeune femme encore amoureuse bien sûr.

-A ce soir.

L'enseignant engage également un ton similaire malgré son timbre distant mis sur le compte de leur rupture momentanée.

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune professeur se sent pris au piège. Regretterait-il? La marche arrière n'est pas envisagée toutefois.

" _Il faut qu'on parle en effet_."

* * *

-Nous vous avions parlé d'un sujet à aborder et nous avions sollicité votre participation.

-Et vous avez été pas mal à nous glisser des idées ici et nous en avons sélectionné trois qui se démarquaient. Mais beaucoup étaient très intéressants. Et on ne dit pas qu'on ne piochera pas dedans prochainement.

Kimball regarde sa partenaire, la trouvant un tantinet nerveuse. Se montrer indélicate ne fait pas partie de son caractère. Pour éviter toute vexation, on adoucit, en se montrant diplomate. Et ce n'est pas faux. S'ils manquent d'idées pour n'importe quel sujet, autant que les suggestions servent.

-Oui. Car on en a plein.

La main du jeune homme adresse brièvement une caresse amicale sur l'épaule de Teresa afin de la calmer.

-Relaxe. chuchote-t-il.

Un clin d'œil en prime, petit sourire, son soutien la rassure.

-Et avant que l'interclasse ne se termine, on va finir en musique.

Une fois hors antenne, Kimball lui demande si ça va.

-Oui. Enfin … Chaque fois que je me retrouve face au micro, je suis nerveuse.

-On est ensemble. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'es pas seule ici.

-Oui. Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai le trac. Et j'ai peur que ma langue fourche ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Fais du micro un confident. Et personne nous voit.

-A ces mots-ci, Teresa y réfléchit de nouveau, se disant que personne ne les regarde ou les juge du regard.

" _Mais c'est vrai_!"

-Et tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je sais.

Tous deux se fixent furtivement, la jeune fille lui souriant avec gratitude.

-Tu as une idée pour le sujet?

-Oui. J'en ai une.

Le sourire de chacun se maintient, celui de son équipière plus largement et d'une façon maline. Mais les yeux du jeune homme s'équilibre grâce à la tendresse qui y vit encore. Égard et respect envers elle n'ont pas changé.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ils se font la gueule?

La manière dont Michelle a fait son entrée dans la cour, en allant s'isoler, n'a pas échappé à Grace, questionnant Danny.

-C'est elle qui fait la gueule. Et à voir qu'il veut se rattraper, à mon avis, elle va l'envoyer balader.

"-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!"

-Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Pauvre Jason! Il a l'air dépité.

-Michelle lui en veut car il a répondu à sa place.

-Aïe.

-Ouais. Ça va être pratique. Heureusement que je vais devoir faire équipe avec chacun son tour.

-Summer nous a dit. Je suis désolée. C'est dommage. Vous formez un super duo.

-C'est dommage, je suis d'accord. faisant transparaître sa déception.

Tandis qu'ils s'entretiennent à ce propos, Danny cible ensuite sa mignonne sorcière, semblant avoir eu une idée soudaine derrière la tête.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-Tu penses que Tamzin … Enfin si ça n'allait pas avec le duo infernal.

-Qu'elle remplace l'un des deux?

-Ouais.

Son amie glousse nerveusement, connaissant déjà la réponse. Sans moquerie. Répétant seulement son ressenti.

-Aucune chance. A mon avis elle te dirait non.

-Tu crois?

-Hein, hein.

-J'peux tenter.

-Essaye toujours.

Par précaution, sûr de lui, Sterdini s'avance alors en direction de sa bien-aimée. Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Ou pas.

-Tamzin!

* * *

La journée se déroule normalement entre coup de déprime pour miss Edgecombe, grande contrariété pour Michelle ainsi que Jason malgré leurs différents niveaux. Quant à Danny, il ne s'avoue pas vaincu si il se retrouvait dans la panade. Le ton catégorique du non reçu par sa sorcière adorée n'est pas un obstacle. Mais Grace avait raison. C'est pas gagné et mal barré pour les futurs apprentis animateurs. Pas totalement banal, quoi!

Cela s'avère encore moins en fin de cours, lorsqu'Erica Flynn fait la surprise de venir chercher sa moitié détachée. Le regard stupéfait de Teresa ne peut s'en détourner, plus que intriguée en voyant ce retour impromptu.

Certains semblent avoir hérité de leur part d'ébranlement en ce jour.

-C'est pas la petite amie de monsieur Jane? s'étonne plus ou moins Summer.

-Si.

-Ça fait longtemps. Bon, j'y vais. A demain.

-C'est ça, oui.

-Ça va? demande sa bonne amie Grace.

-Oui. Ça va.

-T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Non, non. Je pensais à la radio. Le sujet que l'on va préparer. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le trac.

Pas de langue qui fourche pour cet anodin mensonge. La demoiselle est convaincante.

-Vous vous en sortirez.

-Merci.

-J'y vais moi aussi. A demain.

-A demain.

Teresa se retrouve avec elle-même, hors du bahut, observant au loin avant d'éprouver une sensation de lourdeur et de douleur.

Jane embrasse Erica juste sur la joue, très surpris de sa visite. Se trouvant à l'extérieur, dans l'enceinte du lycée à cet instant, le hasard ne fait parfois pas bien les choses. Continuer à regarder ou partir?

Rentrant avec lui par la suite, n'ayant apparemment pas tout à fait fini, la décision est facile. Autant partir.

Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Tout en marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt, entre colère et tristesse, son abasourdissement, choc dominent davantage. Si Teresa pouvait jeter son sac sur la route, elle le ferait. Oui. C'était bien réel. Le début de tout. Que fallait-il en conclure? Complètement bouleversée!

A cette minute, juste le souhait que la nuit vienne pour en pleurer. La demoiselle venait juste de chuter de très haut. Après la nervosité, dépression à l'antenne?

Certains avaient été malmenés. Journée concentrée en émotion variée. Une traîtresse. Salope! Il y a de quoi être perturbé! Et n'étant la seule à penser ceci. Ça défoule.

* * *

Malgré sa réticence, miss Vega est évidemment présente avec le sensible jeune garçon non de son cœur. Sans oublier Hightower ainsi que Danny.

Ils y sont. Face au monstre.


	55. Chapter 52

**Hello,**

 **Voici la suite. J'ai ajouté un morceau que vous pouvez écouter en début de ce chapitre pour aller avec. Lie To Me de Chris Isaak.**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

Assise sur son lit, radio-cassette installé à proximité, avant le dîner, Lie To Me joue en boucle depuis plus de treize minutes. La chanson s'entend dans le couloir de l'étage. Heureusement que le chef de la maison est de garde ce soir à la caserne. Des soupçons se seraient peut-être éveillés ou du moins se posant juste des questions. Mais à quoi ça aurait mené? A cause d'un garçon sans doute.

En bas, les frères regardent la télé avant d'interrompre l'isolement de leur grande sœur dix minutes plus tard. Encore un peu de temps pour rester plongée dans ses pensées. Genoux relevés, bras enlacés autour, menton posé dessus, Teresa ne cesse de se repasser la fin des cours d'aujourd'hui.

De voir Patrick et son Erica, le triangle amoureux serait très peu pour elle. La déception domine sur la peine depuis deux heures déjà. Mélangée à ses émotions mises à présent en éveil, le mixage du cocktail à très mauvais goût. Bien évidemment, rien ne peut être déverrouillé intérieurement. Ce chambardement l'a bien encombré.

Cette scène de cet après-midi plus ce qui a été vécu entre eux plus la musique jouée, le tout ne fait pas une cohabitation idéale. Et ça rejoue encore.

" _N'était-ce que mensonge_? _S'était-il joué de moi_?"

Ses nombreuses pensées mènent alors un combat acharné entre elles. Teresa passe ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux, l'esprit abattu, le cœur amoché. Si déçue! Pourtant une voix lointaine pourrait lui soutenir le contraire.

" _Jeune fille_. _Es-tu sûre de toi_?"

Le proverbe dit bien; Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Croire en ce que l'on ressent est bien plus probant. Creuser dans les apparences trompeuses.

" _Je ne sais plus_."

Stan se décide à cet instant de se lever, s'avance vers les escaliers, criant alors; TERESA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! ON A FAIM!

Tête baissée, toujours les mains dans les cheveux, leur grande sœur continue de se lamenter.

" _On ne peut jamais être tranquille_!"

Avec le volume de la musique, c'est après quelques secondes que cette réflexion mentale est extériorisée. Et après également que son frère se fit entendre en haussant la voix une deuxième fois. Il ne faut jamais douter de la puissance vocale d'un garçon qui veut se faire entendre grâce à son estomac qui rugit à cause de la faim.

Le volume est baissé radicalement avant d'éteindre. Soupir, soufflant par la suite. Il est temps de descendre afin de préparer le dîner. Parfois, elle souhaiterait avoir le même privilège que les ados. Qu'on lui fiche la paix lorsqu'elle en a réellement besoin. Eh, bien, non. La jeune fille descend, du tout disposée à s'occuper de la cuisine. Mais … Pas le choix.

-Ça vous va si je fais des pâtes à la bolognaise avec des boulettes de viande? C'est du surgelé, ça sera vite prêt.

-Oh! Ouais!

Ses frères ne rechignent aucunement, prêt à dévorer quant à eux.

Avec un passable entrain, l'adolescente prend les choses en main, se mettant aux fourneaux.

Plus tard, le dîner sur la table, celle-ci dressée juste avant, elle les appelle. Les garçons se précipitent, chacun présentent leur assiette après leur avoir demandé. Ils ne font pas la fine bouche, trouvant ce plat préparé délicieux.

-Tu les as bien faites. félicite Tommy.

Ses deux autres frères acquiescent, mangeant avec gourmandise. Teresa sourit avec douceur, modérément, contente toutefois de leur gratitude envers ce qu'elle a cuisiné. Malgré que le cœur ne soit pas à la fête. Ses pensées sont cependant un peu évincées durant le repas.

-Je me suis bien débrouillée, c'est vrai. constate-t-elle après une bouchée avalée.

Sa bouche dessine alors de la satisfaction, souriant avec concert avec son frère. Ça apaise légèrement pour le moment.

Tandis que les Lisbon se régalent, Summer se débrouille de son côté avec cette histoire de billets. Toujours bon d'avoir des relations.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je peux te procurer ces billets?

-Parce que t'as des potes qui doivent sûrement aller à ce concert et connaître peut-être des gens ou des potes à vous qui revendraient pour telle ou telle raison.

-Tu me fais rire.

-Quoi?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il y en a qui se priverait en revendant au noir? Pour manquer un super show de Pearl Jam?! Tu rêves ma belle!

-Allez. S'il te plaît.

La miss implore, affichant une expression qui le supplie de l'aider, l'amusant davantage. Le mammifère étire alors un sourire plein de malice malgré son air de dominateur.

-J'ai mieux.

-Ah, ouais.

La bombe platine s'en réjouit à l'avance à cette seconde, pensant à une excellente proposition qui va la sortir de cet embarras.

-Je t'invite au concert. On y va ensemble.

-Ben …

-Ton explosion de joie fait la mienne. Franchement! Ça te dit rien?!

-Mais non. C'est pas ça. Ça me brancherait bien. J'ai promis que le lot serait remis. Je vais me faire écharper sinon.

-Oublie.

-T'es drôles, toi!

Flipper la laisse ensuite seule durant quelques secondes à l'extérieur de l'atelier de tatouage, revenant ensuite avec deux billets dans la main.

-Ça ne te tente pas?

-Ce qui me tenterait de suite c'est une solution.

Il se rapproche plus près de Summer, lui tendant à cet instant le lot promis.

-Pourquoi tu me les donnes?

-Cadeau!

-Comment ça?

-Ça serait dommage que tu te fasses écharper. le disant en souriant de nouveau face à la miss qui n'en revient pas.

-Tu vas pas te priver pour moi.

-T'inquiète. J'irai. L'un des deux je l'ai acheté, c'est vrai mais l'autre c'est un bon copain à moi qui me l'a refilé. On lui a offert pour son anniversaire et il n'est pas vraiment fan de Pearl Jam.

-Sympa pour la personne qui lui a offert!

-C'est sûr.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me donnes ton billet par contre?

-Parce que j'en avais acheté deux et je te donne le deuxième.

-Je vois.

La miss fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait.

-Mais si tu voulais m'inviter …

-Ah!

L'artiste tatoueur s'exclame, fournissant une réponse valable.

-On en trouve au marché noir.

-T'as toujours une solution.

-Ouais. Non. On ne peut jamais faire confiance. Il y a quelqu'un qui a mis une annonce il y a deux semaines pour revendre une place et il ne l'a pas encore vendu, j'ai téléphoné. Il le vend moins cher et je vais lui acheter. Comme on ira. Enfin si tu en as envie.

-Et comment! Oh! C'est génial!

La bombe pétillante lui tombe dans les bras, le remerciant, très reconnaissante. Baiser inclus bien sûr.

-Je suis un super mec.

-J'vois ça.

Troisième rendez-vous officiel pris et pas ordinaire. Soirée d'enfer en perspective!

Et durant ce temps à l'autre bout, une autre demoiselle passe un très agréable moment avec un irréprochable petit ami. L'excuse d'étudier à la bibliothèque marche à chaque fois. Néanmoins, tout le monde n'est pas forcément prêt éventuellement à dépasser le couvre-feu. Même quand on est très amoureux, exceptionnellement. Ce genre de chose ne se chronomètre pas.


	56. Chapter 53

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **On va commencer à aborder un sujet sensible, en surface pour l'instant que vous découvrirez plus bas et qui sera approfondi au fil des chapitres. Pour le moment, je vous laisse à votre lecture. ;)**

 **Merci aux nouveaux suiveurs de cette histoires. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand vous la lirez.**

 **A la prochaine. :)**

* * *

Dans la chambre de Craig, allongés ensemble sur le lit, Grace se laisse aller au plaisir de l'enlacement, des baisers et de quelques effleurements. Assez sages à ce stade. Néanmoins, monsieur parfait reste un homme.

Bien que sa main fasse preuve d'audace en se faufilant sous le tee-shirt à manches longues de la belle jeune fille, les limites sont respectées. Les mains baladeuses non trop intrusives disposent encore de quelques-unes de ses libertés avant que Grace ne stoppe.

Celle-ci se détache après un froncement des sourcils, signe d'une légère désapprobation.

-Attends. Non. Euh! Je suis pas prête.

L'adolescente se lève, remettant son tee-shirt en place en le baissant, un tantinet embarrassée.

-Désolé. C'est pas que j'en aurais pas envie mais … Enfin … J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en veux pas.

O'Laughlin se lève à son tour, lui affirmant que non, ce qui la rassure.

-Voyons Grace. Absolument pas. On sort ensemble depuis un petit moment mais c'est pas pour ça que l'on doit à tout prix .. Tu vois ce que je veux dire .. Le faire. Je ne te bousculerai pas.

La jeune fille étire un sourire soulagé, contente de sa réaction.

-Merci.

-Ouais.

Monsieur parfait l'embrasse à nouveau, la raccompagnant ensuite. Ce qu'un garçon n'avoue pas est qu'il souhaiterait franchir la frontière qui lui est toujours interdite. Lorsqu'on cache ses véritables pensées, n'est-ce pas frustrant? Leur flirt poussé ne va jamais au-delà malgré leur désir mutuel. Ça freine quand on estime que c'est trop tôt.

Une fois en bas, Craig prend les clés de voiture de son père, laissée dans l'allée, épatant la belle.

-Tu peux la conduire? Waouh! Le mien en ferait une jaunisse.

-Il a confiance.

-Je pense que mon père aussi pourrait mais il craindrait qu'il n'arrive quelque chose je crois. Ou que j'abîme sa voiture dans le meilleur des cas. en plaisantant.

-Ton père serait rassuré si tu conduisais avec lui.

-Ouais. Je pense que c'est ça.

-Tu n'as pas encore ton permis?

-Non. Mais j'ai déjà conduit l'année dernière avec Wayne.

-Ah, bon?

Cette confidence partagée d'une manière anodine semble le contrarier légèrement. Jaloux?

-Ouais. Mais pas longtemps. Il y avait Kimball et Teresa avec nous.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Tu es jaloux? lui demande-t-elle non sérieusement.

-Non. Juste prudent.

-Pourquoi?

-On ne sait jamais.

-Craig. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-On ne sait jamais.

Tous deux se sourient, montant dans la voiture peu après, ceinture attachée.

-Quoique maintenant …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Son amie. Il se peut que ce soit plus qu'une amie finalement.

-Tu crois?

A son tour, c'est Grace qui éprouve de nouveau une pointe de contrariété.

-Pas tout à fait. Mais je ne serais pas étonné si ça arrive. … Ça va?

-Euh? Oui. Oui, ça va.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne te plaît pas que je dise ça.

-Non. Enfin. C'est pas pour ça. Pour être honnête, elle me fait juste une drôle d'impression comme fille. Mais je me trompe peut-être.

-Elle m'a l'air sympa.

-Ouais. Peut-être.

-Sûrement.

La jeune fille ébauche un soulignement très mesuré, étant moyennement en accord avec son petit ami. Autant ne pas épiloguer sur le sujet de toute façon. Du moins, durant une semaine.

Parfois, rien n'est plus traître qu'une surprise de taille à laquelle on ne voudrait pas s'attendre. Et un nouveau de plus!

* * *

Considérée à ce moment comme un loup entrant dans une bergerie en ce lundi 1er avril. Ça tombe bien néanmoins pour les farceurs. Wayne arrive souriant, discutant avec Lorelei, tous deux sac sur le dos. Arrivés au portail, le grand gaillard la présente d'abord à Danny, présent depuis peu dans cette zone de passage ainsi qu'à quelques-uns de la bande deux minutes plus tard.

Le courant semble bien passer entre la nouvelle et les amis de son ami. Kimball et Tamzin se montrent comme à leur habitude, plus sobre que les autres. Quant à Grace, celle-ci adresse la bienvenue avec modération. Cette attitude distante provoque un froncement subit des sourcils chez Wayne, trouvant curieux. Oui. Nullement dans son habitude. Mais qui peut se forcer de faire bonne figure totalement? Pas elle en tout cas. Polie, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander davantage.

Toutefois, la nouvelle venue n'est pas aveugle, très lucide. Le courant passe difficilement. Mais Lorelei n'est pas du genre à forcer quiconque à l'apprécier quant à elle. Le genre de personne à s'en foutre complètement. Enfin tout dépend ….. .

Avec chance, son amie d'enfance s'est retrouvée dans la même classe. Et en première heure, le cours du matin démarre avec monsieur Jane. Chacun s'installe dans le calme avant que le professeur de chimie ne souhaite à son tour la bienvenue ici à la nouvelle.

Celle-ci le remercie avec un gracieux étirement des lèvres, ayant immédiatement une très bonne opinion du très sympathique enseignant. Comment penser le contraire? Il séduit naturellement, malgré lui.

-Dans deux jours, nous ferons donc cette expérience. Bien évidemment, s'adressant alors à mademoiselle Martins, vous n'aurez qu'à observer vu que vous venez juste d'arriver. A moins que vous ayez étudié les mélanges que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

-Non.

-Vous ferez de toute façon équipe avec quelqu'un qui vous montrera comment procéder pour la prochaine fois.

-Ça me va. .. Ça serait possible que je sois avec Wayne Rigsby?

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. S'il n'a pas prévu de déjà faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après avoir réagi en esquissant un sourire amusé, monsieur Jane dirige son regard en direction de l'adolescent qui est pris au dépourvu, ne refusant cependant pas.

-Euh? Ouais. Ça me va aussi.

-Bon. Et une équipe de formée! Bien sûr, je rappelle que ça ne sera pas noté cette fois mais l'autre. On est d'accord?

-Oui, monsieur, m'sieur! répondant tous à l'unisson.

Wayne regarde alors Kimball, souhaitant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop. Un partenaire était déjà prévu.

-Tu me revaudras ça. murmure son ami très compréhensif, ne lui en voulant pas trop.

A cet instant, Grace fixe furtivement ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui n'a pas pu dire non, se posant ensuite sur Lorelei, l'expression un peu contrariée. Non. Ça ne passera pas.

A la fin du cours, tandis que les élèves quittent la salle, Teresa est appelée par le jeune prof de son triste cœur. Ceci pourrait passer pour un bref entretien concernant son travail. Attitude banale qui n'éveillerait rien d'étrange.

Une fois la salle vide, se tenant devant lui, l'élève studieuse fait preuve de froideur à son égard. Aucunement joué.

-Je voulais savoir si ça allait.

-Oui.

Un bon exemple pris sur Kimball.

-Je te trouve lointaine en cours. Avec moi.

-C'est normal. Nous sommes en cours.

-C'est vrai. Mais il y a une différence entre un comportement qui se veut discret et presque glacial.

-Le deuxième cours va commencer. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Je comprends. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai fait?

-Oui.

-Quoi?

-Je vous ai vu. C'est pas fini alors?

La sonnerie retentit au mauvais moment, n'ayant plus le temps. Teresa sort, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'autre salle à l'étage, le laissant abasourdi. Il ne faut pas s'interroger bien longtemps pour trouver la cause de ce changement de comportement.

Eh oui! Bingo! Erica, Erica …. Le lieu n'est pas approprié, c'est certain pour la rattraper, hélas.

* * *

Quant aux billets, Summer a fait une heureuse il y a quelques jours, échappant à quelques problèmes. Entre soulagement et bonheur d'avoir eu l'occasion de tenir sa promesse dans le lot, la joie d'avoir assisté vendredi au concert en compagnie du mammifère. D'enfer indubitablement!

Seul point noir auquel elle fut confrontée était de regarder le nouveau gars avec qui celle-ci sortait, se fumer un joint.

Quelques minutes après être sortis, Flipper attrapa sa fumette dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'allumant.

-Tu l'as eu où?

-Un pote à moi. Tu veux tirer un peu dessus?

-Non. Sans façon.

-C'est pas comme de la vraie drogue. C'est plus inoffensif que ça ne parait, tu sais.

-Disons que tout dépend de la fréquence de la consommation.

-C'est des conneries.

-Tu crois?

-Ooh! T'as pas l'air contente.

-L'artiste tatoueur le prit carrément à la rigolade contre une miss qui ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Ils se stoppèrent chacun à leur tour, Summer affichant ouvertement son mécontentement.

-Sois pas furax.

-J'suis pas furax. C'est juste que …

-Quoi? Juste quoi ? Dis-moi.

Flipper se rapprocha, joint entre l'index et le majeur, visage proche du sien.

-Allez, bébé. insistant, le ton plus bas.

-J'ai eu des emmerdes avec ça et ça me rend malade d'en voir un maintenant.

-T'as été accro?

Summer hocha la tête, celui-ci la regardant brièvement. Ni une ni deux, le mammifère ayant l'air compréhensif, éjecta son joint, l'écrasant ensuite sur le bitume avant de le ramasser. Cet acte non banal la fit sourire dû à cette conscience bizarre de respect envers la nature. Plus qu'insolite comme geste.

-Fini. Plus.

Son bras s'enroula alors autour de l'épaule de la pauvre miss, agréablement surprise toutefois.

-Promis. Je n'en fumerai plus … En ta présence.

La suite de ses paroles se divisèrent, tombant dans un blanc très court avant que son ouïe n'enregistre attentivement la totalité de la phrase. Le coup a été mal rattrapé ainsi que réceptionné. Pas plus rassurant, ce qui se vit sur la figure de celle-ci. Fin de soirée noircie.

Par ailleurs, en cette journée blagueuse, Danny avait tout prévu. Sa cible toute trouvée!

Aujourd'hui, Jason est le premier à faire équipe avec Sterdini, le farceur des ondes. Pas de poisson scotché dans le dos. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'une pauvre feuille accroché. Durant l'interclasse, ils auront tous le loisir d'en profiter et quelques-uns du groupe d'amis de faire plus ample connaissance avec Lorelei.

-Quel jour fantastique c'est, n'est-ce pas?


	57. Chapter 54

Le prince de la radio s'adresse au tout jeune novice qui se retrouve complètement tétanisé. Bouche ouverte, le pauvre Jason n'arrive pas émettre un son, restant muet. Danny pose alors sa main sur le micro, regardant le timide garçon avant de chuchoter.

-Dit simplement oui, c'est un super jour.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, y mettant une sincère volonté à s'imaginer qu'il peut. Malheureusement, ça ne va jusqu'à passer à l'action, le trac étant le plus fort. Après avoir approché ses lèvres du micro, l'apprenti animateur silencieux se rétracte, main dessus à son tour, l'expression affolée.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir. C'est pas possible. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Sterdini lève ensuite les yeux au ciel, se disant; " _Merde!_ _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec_? _Si ça se trouve il n'y aura rien à en retirer. Génial_! "

Danny reprend ensuite les commandes tandis que Jason respire à nouveau, l'angoisse étant redescendue. S'il pouvait se tamponner le front avec un mouchoir, il le ferait.

-Eh, bien, que répondriez-vous? Mon co-partenaire ici présent à côté, vous direz ; Oui, c'est un super jour. y mettant un ton jovial, pleine d'énergie.

-Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'on est le 1er avril? Ben, non. C'est drôle de faire des blagues car perso, j'adore. Mais ce que les gens adorent encore plus sont les surprises. Et j'en ai une sacrée. Non, non, non mes amis! Je ne me moque pas de vous. Ce que je peux vous dire est que vous allez halluciner.

Durant ce temps, dans la cour, le groupe fait connaissance avec la nouvelle, Grace les laissant la questionner. Une à deux de la part de Michelle avant que la jeune fille n'aille se placer à côté de sa copine, machinalement.

-Ça va?

-Ouais. J'écoute.

-C'est une idée ou tu l'apprécies moyennement?

-Je la connais pas.

-Elle est pas désagréable comme fille.

-Non, c'est sûr.

-La façon dont tu le dis ne convainc pas des masses.

-On verra plus tard.

-Ouais.

Toutes deux fixent Lorelei durant de brèves secondes, ayant l'air de partager une pensée commune à son sujet. La méfiance.

-Comment tu trouves le bahut? demande amicalement Teresa.

-Il semble chouette.

-Comment était-il le tient?

-Pas si différent qu'ici. Mais ça m'a l'air plus sympa comme atmosphère.

-C'est vrai. Et tu verras. Les profs le sont aussi dans l'ensemble.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, le prof de chimie à l'air de l'être.

-Ouais. Il est sympa.

L'adolescente maintient son petit soulignement sur sa bouche, restant sobre comme il se doit. Sur ce point, aucun reproche ne peut être dit.

-Il est jeune.

-Comparé aux autres, c'est le plus jeune.

Kimball participe à son tour, neutre comme à son habitude.

-Il a l'air cool.

-Il l'est assez.

-Ça sera mieux où j'étais en tout cas.

-C'était comment? demande Wayne, curieux et soucieux.

-Comment ça?

-Très stricte.

Le jeune homme ressent à cet instant du soulagement, s'étant attendu au pire.

" _Quel idiot_!"

* * *

Danny continue son show à l'antenne, insistant encore sur cette surprise qui intrigue vraiment.

-Vous pensez que c'est quoi cette surprise?

Michelle redirige l'attention de ses amis vers cette annonce mystérieuse, digne d'intérêt.

-Connaissant Danny. On est le 1er avril. C'est pas difficile à deviner.

On n'apprend pas à un Cho de faire la grimace.

-Danny. C'est votre copain?

Quand on est nouvelle, on s'informe pour ne pas être perdue.

-Oui. C'est le pitre de service.

-Ah. Je vois. On doit pas s'ennuyer.

-Non. Ça a ces bons côtés lorsque tu animes avec.

Après cette suite de réponses de la part de Summer, Lorelei désire en découvrir davantage.

-Tu as animé avec?

-Ouais. Mais récemment, j'ai été mise à pied comme on dit.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai passé un morceau qui cachait un message et ça n'a pas été apprécié.

-C'était quel genre de message?

-A propos de l'herbe.

-Ah. Tu n'as pas été renvoyée alors?

-Non. J'ai eu de la chance grâce au proviseur. Mais j'ai eu droit à des heures de colle à respecter à la règle.

-T'as eu du bol.

-Ça, ouais!

-Tu aurais passé ça dans mon ancien bahut, ils ne t'auraient pas fait de cadeau. C'est super pour toi.

Summer hoche la tête, consciente de sa chance. A cette minute, Tamzin s'éloigne du petit cercle, la nouvelle élève jetant un œil curieux, également. Pas forcément un esprit qui se montre jugeur. Juste la trouver à part. Pas de question posée toutefois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mignonne sorcière arrive à la cabine de radio, se mettant à patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'animation.

-Vous voulez savoir quelle la nature de cette surprise? Eh, bien, vous le saurez plus tard dans la journée lorsque Michelle Vega, ouais vous avez bien entendu, me rejoindra à son tour. Jour spécial pour ces deux-là avec mon ami Jason Wylie. C'est leur toute première à la radio. Ça vous tarde? Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Sterdini retente de débloquer la parole chez le jeune homme, toujours pas décidé.

-Ben … Euh?

Vu l'expression faciale des lycéens dans la cour, l'opinion n'est pas bonne. Le pauvre, le trac lui met de gros bâtons dans les roues.

-Ça te tarde?

Grace se débloque quant à elle, voulant en plaisanter gentiment, souriant enfin de nouveau.

-Ouais! Vachement!

Les deux jeunes filles se regardent, le ton ironique de la miss apprentie animatrice prenant place à un étirement des lèvres. Autant en rire, c'est certain.

-Jason s'est débrouillé comme un chef. Ça va être difficile de faire mieux.

Et l'ironie remplace le sarcasme.

-C'est pas évident.

-C'est ce que je crains.

Le sourire maintenu allège la critique ainsi que son trac.

-Ok. Notre ami semble encore intimider pour son premier essai. On ne va pas le brusquer. Ça sera mieux la prochaine fois.

A ces mots qui sonnent effrayant, le pauvre apeuré, émet un son de la tête, ne se voyant pas confronté une nouvelle fois face au monstre.

-Allez! On va se détendre.

Danny lance la musique, essayant pendant le hors antenne de rassurer son co-partenaire.

-D'accord, t'es paniqué.

-C'est sûr.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire?

-Quoi?

-Simuler. On va s'exercer ensemble pour que tu te sentes à l'aise.

-C'est sympa mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vaincre mon trac. De savoir que tout le monde nous entend, ça ne va plus.

-Faut que tu te dises qu'on est seuls ici. Qui va nous voir?

Remarque qui fut faite à Summer lorsqu'elle fut nerveuse également.

-Est-ce que ça va marcher?

-Mais tout le monde écoute. Non, je suis désolé, je perds tous mes moyens. Regarde. C'est une catastrophe.

-Bon, ok. T'as pas pu aligner trois mots. .. J'ai juste une question. Si tu n'étais pas aussi angoissé, est-ce que parler dans un micro te plairait quand même?

-Ben disons que …. Quand je te vois c'est si facile. T'es super. Mais moi …

-On va y aller en douceur. Pour l'instant tu observeras. Par contre, ça serait bien que tu salues quand ça commence. J'peux te l'écrire et tu le liras.

-Tu crois?

Voyant le pauvre novice suant par la peur du direct, il ment.

-Ouais.

-On va avoir du boulot.

-Ouais.

Danny hausse les sourcils, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte avec lui. Énorme boulot en vue, oui!

Une fois l'émission finie, huit minutes avant que la sonnerie ne sonne, les deux garçons sortent, Jason filant vite aux toilettes. Le trac a des effets indésirables. Les yeux du prince des ondes s'illuminent ensuite, surpris de trouver Tamzin ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à courir comme ça?

-Une envie très pressante. La radio ne lui réussit pas pour le moment.

Puis appuyé contre le mur, celui-ci joue à la vedette, plaisantant évidemment.

-Tu veux un autographe?

-Ah, ah. Très drôle.

Il étire un grand sourire espiègle avant que celui-ci se referme.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es toujours privé de sortie?

-Normalement plus. J'ai été sage. Pas le choix.

-Tu voudrais venir samedi à la maison. Ma tante sera absente et ne reviendra que dimanche en début de soirée.

-Tu veux dire quoi par venir? Se regarder un film …?

-Oui. Pourquoi pas? Et si tu peux, que tu en as envie, passer le week-end ensemble.

-Quoi? Rester … La nuit et …

Le regard de l'adolescent s'exorbite comme prêt à avoir une attaque.

-Tu m'as bien comprise. Tu me diras.

L'invitation de miss Dove est proposée avec un tel naturel comme si c'était normal. De quoi en être décontenancé. Celle-ci dépose ensuite un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui a perdu l'usage des mots à son tour.

La jeune wiccane qui s'est montrée directe, le laisse y réfléchir avant de regagner l'extérieur. Comparé à la surprise mystère annoncé sur les ondes, celle de la jolie sorcière est de taille. Stupéfiant!

-Quoi?! C'est une blague?


	58. Chapter 55

**Hello,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre posté sans trop de retard. Si vous passez par-là pour lire et que vous avez ensuite de poster un avis même court, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes obligé de rien. ;) Je vous taquine un peu. Allez! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après s'être remis de son choc, Danny la rattrape, lui demandant si c'est une plaisanterie.

-Tu crois ça? A toi de voir.

Petit sourire malin souligné, le jeune homme s'avère perdu.

-Non mais tu veux vraiment que … Nous ….

La jolie sorcière s'arrête, le regarde, l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Si tu peux, viens en début de soirée, samedi.

La demoiselle s'éloigne ensuite une nouvelle fois tandis que les lèvres de Danny s'étirent avec grand plaisir. La sonnerie retentit peu de minutes après, Wayne passant alors amicalement son bras autour de l'épaule de son amie.

-On se voit plus tard. Étudie bien.

Grace sourit à l'encouragement de Craig dit avec légèreté, s'embrassant également avec pudeur avant de se quitter. La jeune fille conserve sa bonne figure en voyant la complicité tendre entre son ami et Lorelei. Et si monsieur parfait avait vu juste?

Quant à Jason, celui-ci a bien rejoint sa classe, beaucoup moins angoissé maintenant que ce premier essai s'est terminé. Mais le pauvre garçon se fait évidemment charrier par trois, quatre élèves qui passent par-là. Il fallait s'en douter après sa performance au micro.

-Ben … Euh? Grand talent! Bravo!

-Continue, mec.

-Génial! Tout le monde va se moquer. se le chuchotant à lui-même.

Arrivé un peu plus haut, Kimball lui adresse alors une tape sur l'épaule, en geste de compassion.

-T'en occupes pas.

Le jeune homme sourit d'une manière très réservée, se sentant un peu soutenu par un copain pourtant rarement démonstratif. A sa façon quand ça arrive.

-Je vais essayer.

-Allez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les élèves s'installent, pas vraiment dans le calme, bavards pour quelques-uns.

-S'il vous plaît! Ne vous dissipez pas!

Kristina Frye les prévient comme souvent, non trop autoritairement mais sachant se faire entendre.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de papoter plus tard! Mais pour l'instant … .

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que chacun écoute avant de s'asseoir.

-Merci.

-Autre chose vous ferez plaisir, m'zelle?

L'enseignante fixe l'insolent mister Ruskin d'humeur égayé, répondant sur le même ton.

-Oui. Qu'on se mette au travail. Vous disposez d'une heure. Vous voyez où je veux en venir? s'adressant à tous.

Les chers étudiants se souviennent à nouveau d'un coup qu'un contrôle ne doit pas être retardé, surtout lorsque le temps est très précieux. Elle se saisit par la suite de ses feuilles, ayant repris le plein pouvoir, satisfaite. Et davantage quand le retour d'un esprit soucieux de cette information s'affiche sur leur visage. Non, ça ne plaisante plus.

Les stylos sont rapidement sortis, parés à s'y mettre. Danny surprend son professeur, lui d'habitude râlant. L'invitation l'a bien motivée. Oui. On peut prouver que l'amour à des pouvoirs magiques et puissants. Abracadabra!

Les feuilles sont distribuées, passées à chacun, s'y appliquant après le compte à rebours lancé. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle en est exemptée, le contrôle prévu avant de son inscription ici. Mais que faire pendant une heure? Réviser. Elle n'y échappera pas. Juste le passer un peu plus tard.

Danny à son habitude, toutes les mauvaises ne se perdent pas aussi magiquement par contre, ne peut s'empêcher d'aller de sa réflexion.

-Ce bol!

-Concentres-toi plutôt sur ta copie.

Un bon conseil qu'il ne peut rejeter, détournant le regard après que la petite chanceuse en ait sourit. Kristina Frye pense à tout et pour le bien de l'élève. Ce contrôle compte pour la moyenne. Elle a tout préparé consciencieusement, Hightower lui ayant remis cette note.

La directrice veille attentivement à ce que la moyenne de l'établissement remonte dans l'estime par la même occasion.

Bien sûr, la demoiselle se met également au travail sans limite de temps malgré sa question posée sur le ton de la taquinerie.

-Et moi, mademoiselle? J'ai une heure aussi?

-Si vous révisez sérieusement, on verra.

La nouvelle sourit de nouveau avec la complicité de l'enseignante, toutes deux dites d'une manière bon enfant. Lorelei à une seconde bonne opinion du corps enseignant.

" _L'ambiance semble en effet être chouette ici_."

Un dernier regard croisé avec Wayne, lui souhaitant bonne chance.

-Merci.

Chuchotement permis sans abus. Assise non loin, Grace relève la tête, les fixant brièvement, le stylo en suspend. Ce petit sourire mutuel adressé l'un envers l'autre l'agace légèrement. Ça ne sera pas sa future bonne copine.

Ce qui se dégage de cette fille ne la met pas en confiance. Si ce n'était que ça … . On peut l'appeler l'intuition féminine.

Par ailleurs, malgré sa concentration, l'esprit de Michelle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son prochain passage à la radio. Si c'est mauvais aussi? _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas_!

Quelques minutes après, de nouveau furtivement occupée par cette pensée, la miss se tourne machinalement vers l'apprenti animateur. A la seconde même, celui-ci pivote sa tête en sa direction, arrêtant leur regard réciproquement.

Avant qu'un minime élargissement ne soit dégainé, elle parvient à se mettre à sa place. L'empathie rend service à l'être humain.

Ça n'a pas dû être facile en effet. Pour une fois, un sentiment de pitié s'empare de ses émotions. " _Le pauvre_!"

Un signe de la tête presque imperceptible lui est adressé, comprenant de quoi il s'agit. Subitement, Jason se sent réconforté, soutenu une nouvelle fois. " _Ça fait du bien_."

Chacun semble accaparé fugitivement par ses pensées des plus heureuses aux plus contrariantes. Heureusement, l'attention envers le contrôle domine. Pour leur

bien.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure s'écoule, la sonnerie alerte la fin, les copies remises au signal.

-Veuillez me déposez vos feuilles sur le bureau.

Tous s'exécutent après avoir rangé leurs affaires, leur satisfaction étant variée dans l'ensemble de la classe. Au tour du pauvre Wylie. Le voyant un peu dépité, Frye lui demande si cette première expérience lui a plu. Une seconde sorte de réconfort exprimé avec détachement.

-Vous avez entendu.

-Oui. Mais tu sais, la première fois c'est très intimidant. On peut perdre ses moyens.

-Ouais. J'ai été nul vous voulez dire.

-Oh. Il ne faut pas dire ça. Je suis sûre que petit à petit ça va évoluer.

-Vous croyez? ne se sentant toutefois pas optimiste pour son avenir brumeux à la radio.

-Oui. Accroches-toi.

-Oui.

Pas tellement regonflé à bloc, il se dit cependant qu'un seul essai n'est pas suffisant pour abandonner. Si c'est pareil au bout de quatre, cinq, il pourra. Il se motive d'une façon très particulière mais lucide. Rien n'est perdu.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur à l'heure du déjeuner, monsieur Jane traverse la cour, pressé, se dirigeant alors vers le portail. Discrètement, Teresa le suit des yeux, remarquant qu'une certaine personne l'attend. La jeune fille se sent de son côté complètement blessée, le cœur déchiré. Par pudeur sans doute, le baiser se fait sur la joue, tendrement néanmoins. Elle en pleurait presque si elle s'en accordait le droit. Et en public, ça ferait suspect.

Tout ce qu'elle peut se murmurer mentalement et avec conviction lui paraît salutaire.

" _Fini_! _C'était fou_."

Entre temps, la décision prise, espérant ne pas trop s'avancer en promesse, Danny prend à part sa délicieuse, amour de sorcière. Excité de lui transmettre la nouvelle.

-C'est oui. On se verra samedi.

Tamzin lui sourit avec douceur, la joie transparaissant sur sa figure.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

A ces mots, l'adolescent en reste sans voix, exalté d'une joie intérieure quant à lui et hébété.

" _J'espère bien_! _Dieu vous êtes extra_!"

* * *

Le monstre va se réveiller encore et vous avaler dans ses sables mouvants.

 _Chouette_ , _chouette_ , _chouette_!

Mangée toute cru.


	59. Chapter 56

-C'est qui le gars là-bas?

Curieuse, Summer se retourne avant d'agrandir les lèvres, stupéfaite.

-C'est Flipper.

-Flipper? C'est son nom?

-Ouais. Je reviens

La bombe platine accourt vers lui, euphorique. Ne l'ayant jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'étant la seule, au premier abord visuel, Michelle en arrive à cette conclusion.

" _Drôle de type_!"

-C'est qui? demande Wylie qui se trouve à côté.

-C'est son petit ami.

Teresa semble bien informée. Quoi de plus logique lorsqu'une copine en vient à parler un peu de son nouveau petit ami.

-Ah, bon?

Miss Vega semble surprise, connaissant malgré tout les goûts atypiques de sa bonne amie. La demoiselle mise au courant hoche la tête, petit sourire en coin.

-C'est pas un lycéen en tout cas.

-C'est sûr!

La remarque également lucide de la part du jeune homme quelque peu observateur fait acquiescer sa camarade de classe. Ils ont trouvé un sujet d'entente.

* * *

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir jusque-là?

-Il n'y avait aucun cinglé pour se faire tatouer. Alors j'ai pris ma pause déjeuner plus tôt. Et j'ai eu envie de venir faire un tour par ici. Il n'y a pas de risque pour qu'on me fasse arrêter au moins? Un gars louche plus âgé devant un lycée…

-T'es bête!

C'est drôle, oui.

Summer en sourit avant de l'embrasser à travers la grille. Vraiment pas commun.

-C'est pas très pratique.

-J'peux pas sortir. Je me ferais à coup sûr coller.

-C'était pas un reproche.

-Je sais.

-Bon. Puisque il n'y pas d'autre choix.

Les mains de chacun s'accrochent au grillage à une hauteur différente, bouche partageant de nouveau un baiser.

-C'est son petit ami? questionne Grace, intriguée, rejoignant à ce moment le mini cercle.

Michelle confirme bien, étant tous témoins oculaires de cette réponse évidente. Ils acquiescent ensemble, continuant à les regarder. C'est assez mignon.

A cet instant, Danny s'avance vers eux, adressant une légère tape sur l'épaule de la future nouvelle animatrice en début de formation. Celle-ci se retourne, le trac montant en flèche, subitement.

" _Oh_! _Non_."

-T'es prête?

-Faut bien.

Au bout de quelques petits mètres parcourus, Danny s'arrête, se disant qu'il vaut mieux s'y prendre différemment afin de minimiser le même problème qu'avec Jason.

-Ecoute. On va faire autrement. Si tu préfères ne pas participer parce que tu ne le sens pas, autant ne pas forcer.

-Même pas un bonjour?

Une question posée timidement, soucieuse de savoir comment il faut s'y prendre.

-Si tu le sens, ouais ça serait bien pour un commencement, premier contact. Mais si vraiment tu es trop nerveuse, t'obliges pas. Vu ce que ça a donné avec Jason..

-Bon conseil!

-C'est sûr!

-Mais je pense que je ne ferai pas de blocage si c'est pour dire salut.

-Ok.

-On verra après.

-D'accord. J'pense que c'est mieux.

-Moi aussi. Je me sens moins oppressée d'un coup.

-Super!

Une tape dans la main, direction la radio. Cette brève mise au point l'a mise en confiance, la miss se sentant plus à l'aise à présent. Magique!

-Ils vont s'arracher les lèvres à force de s'embrasser comme ça.

Cette réflexion blagueuse faite par Grace amuse Teresa dont la mâchoire en devient douloureuse tant la largesse de son joli sourire bascule vers un rire furtif. Mais intense.

-Eh! Wayne semble aussi occupé.

Avec réactivité, son amie tourne la tête en un éclair, le cœur palpitant.

" _Occupé à quoi_?"

Une bouffée de peur, de sueur froide de concert, ses émotions vives s'avèrent en fin de compte injustifiées et bien nerveuses.

-Ils doivent avoir un sacré temps à rattraper à parler comme ça.

-Ah, euh, oui. S'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps, c'est normal.

Bon rattrapage de sa part telle une championne de tennis dont la réception de balle serait impeccable. Le grand gaillard et son amie Lorelei profitent en effet de combler ces trous causées par ce temps perdu. De tout, de rien pour le moment, positif apparemment dû à leur sourire égayé.

-Vous venez déjeuner avec nous?!

Teresa leur adresse un signe géant avec sa main qui suit avec son invitation verbale. La demoiselle à de la voix. Wayne refuse, répondant qu'ils préfèrent rester tous les deux, ayant des choses à se raconter. Ça confirme l'hypothèse de ses bonnes copines.

-Ok!

-La prochaine fois!

-C'est pas grave!

… -Oh!

-Quoi?

-Ton prince charmant.

Grace toujours connectée à leur ami, semble ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que monsieur parfait l'enlace par derrière autour des épaules. Ce geste tendre la ravit malgré tout.

-Graig.

Les amoureux s'embrassent sous le regard d'une Teresa qui esquive celui-ci, buvant ensuite une gorgée de sa petite bouteille d'eau.

" _Chanceuse_! _C'est vrai_. _C'est mignon_."

Espérons qu'elle ne tiendra pas trop la chandelle.

* * *

-Bon. Je vais y aller.

-Non. Déjà?

-J'aimerais rester mais j'ai une heure de pause et ça passe vite. Et comme tu ne peux pas sortir, j'ai pas trop envie de faire du sur place.

-Ok.

-Passe après les cours.

-Mais si tu es occupé?

-Tant pis. Je ferai un peu attendre le client.

-T'es pas gêné.

-Ben ouais. y souriant.

Un dernier baiser avant que la miss ne réponde oui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Summer les rejoint, l'expression radieuse.

-Tu veux du baume à lèvres? lui propose Teresa, plaisantant.

-Ah, ah, ah.

Le petit clan sourit y compris Craig qui n'émet aucun avis vis-à-vis de son impression. Sans doute neutre et l'esprit savourant davantage d'être en la présence de sa belle. C'est plus important.

Deux minutes après, l'émission débute, l'entourage proche se demandant si Michelle s'en sortira mieux. Ils vont le savoir dans … Maintenant !

-Salut, salut! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui? On va commencer avec de la musique en guise de préambule. Je voudrais informer également que la semaine prochaine nos amis Teresa Lisbon et Kimball Cho seront uniquement aux commandes. Changement à partir de la semaine prochaine donc.

Les deux ex minimise leur sourire, réservés mais accompagnant toutefois leurs amis qui lancent un "Hourra" d'encourageusement. Et les voilà, les bras levés en l'air.

La manière dont Danny s'exprime à chaque fois, plaît toujours. L'art du spectacle sert avec l'expérience foraine.

-Mais que vois-je! s'exclame-t-il avec exagération. C'est Michelle Vega! Un petit bonjour à Riverdale?

-Avec plaisir. Hello à tous.

-C'est sympa, non?

Finalement détendue au micro, Sterdini tend son pouce, un signe du langage qui se devine facilement.

" _Génial_ , _bravo_!"

La jeune novice se surprend à éprouver un sentiment d'excitation à participer. Ça risque peut-être de ne pas être si catastrophique la concernant. Jason se sent alors nul, recevant une tape amicale de la part Teresa pour compatir à sa petit mine.

-T'en fais pas.

-C'est ce que Kimball m'a dit.

Soudainement, la jeune fille tente d'afficher un air neutre et ouvertement songeur. Ces points communs se rappellent à son bon souvenir.

Les deux animateurs enchaînent assez vite avec le lancement de la musique, s'amusant à dire; Restez à l'écoute, on revient juste après ça! Et avec synchronicité, joyeusement. Michelle semble bien nager dans cet élément, se débrouillant pas mal du tout pour l'instant. Tous unanimes.

Et si on mangeait en secouant la crinière?

-Du grunge, du vrai … Du Pearl Jam. … Even Flow!

Un bel élan pris pour l'annoncer avec miss Vega. Le duo fonctionne. Summer en rugirait presque comme les dingos de la radio tant elle adore ce morceau.

Vive la pause déjeuner! YEAH!


	60. Chapter 57

**Hello à vous qui passez par là,**

 **Voici la suite. Peut-être que parfois vous pensez que c'est long, que ça avance à petit pas ou pas trop intéressant. C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à rallonger ;). J'avoue que les chapitres sont moins longs que d'autres car taper plus de dix, onze pages comme je le faisais me fait avoir un rejet et taper en général maintenant. Une des raisons qui feraient que certaines scènes ne traîneraient pas trop en longueur peut-être si je maintenais la cadence de frappe. Bref! Juste au cas où certains auraient ce genre de pensée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse à cette lecture et à bientôt. :)**

* * *

Lorsque l'émission se termine, le prince des ondes ôte son casque, comblé, au bord de l'hystérie. Un petit cri du même type s'extériorise, vraiment épaté.

-Waouh! T'as été géniale! C'est dingue! On a l'impression que tu avais déjà fait ça.

-Franchement, je suis la première surprise. J'ai adoré!

Michelle se montre surexcitée, exactement comme l'a été Summer. La demoiselle s'en est très bien sortie.

-Il me tarde la prochaine fois.

-Moi aussi. Mais tu sais qu'après toi et Jason vous devrez animer ensemble. C'est ce qui est prévu.

-Oh. C'est vrai.

La joie retombe, la réalité rappelée. Toutefois, la miss relativise … À sa façon.

-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas? On pourrait continuer ensemble?

-Je ne serais pas contre mais ça ne dépendrait pas de moi.

-C'est vrai.

-Je crois qu'avant d'être pessimiste, on peut donner une autre chance. Vous êtes différents, y'a pas photo. Mais on en est qu'à la première tentative. Tu penses pas?

-Ok, ok. Je suis d'accord. Mais honnêtement, je me suis tellement amusée que j'aimerais faire équipe avec toi.

Danny la fixe, ne sachant quoi répondre vis-à-vis du pauvre Jason. Lui qui a la verve facile. Plutôt embarrassant. Ce qui est certain est que miss Vega a fait une fantastique impression auprès de tout le bahut, profs inclus évidemment.

N'étant pas toutes bonnes, on préfère alors éviter certaines personnes. De son côté, vu la gêne due au retour de mister Jane qui fut raccompagné quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours … En agréable compagnie, ce retour de déjeuner n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Teresa principalement.

Un second baiser prude sur la joue d'Erica et celle-ci repartit. Tendre sans trop, gestes naturelles mais témoignages affectueux presque neutres. Par pudeur?

Leur relation cachée n'aurait pas mieux fait pour qu'elle paraisse inexistante. S'ignorer sans difficulté. Tel se passerait leur journée.

Entrant directement à la maison, surexcité par un tout mais essentiellement par l'idée fabuleuse de ce week-end, Danny croise les doigts durant le trajet. Souhaiter fortement un désir peut se réaliser. Ou y croire. Pour bonne conduite, ça serait plus plausible. Après s'être tenu tranquille, les chances étaient, qui sait, de son côté.

Arrivé à destination, l'ado monte de suite, dépose son sac dans sa chambre puis se place face à la glace accrochée au mur. Il sourit alors comme un idiot, détectant que c'est tout sauf naturel.

-Non. Ça va pas. Ça fait cornichon, demeuré. Faut que je sois plus détendu.

Il secoue ses bras, remuant son corps comme une marionnette désarticulée. Comme si à cet instant la vie était une répétition. Même si elle représente une immense scène planétaire, cette petite sournoise reste imprévisible. Ça marche avant mais une fois en situation réelle, c'est une autre paire de manche. On ne sait jamais ce que quoi que ce soit nous réserve, comme on dit, ouais. C'était très cornichon.

Face à la glace, ses yeux l'auto-observent, se sentant à cette seconde tout con.

-Je souris pas … Non. Ça va pas non plus. Bon, allez! Laisse tomber! C'est pas une pièce de théâtre.

Avec du bon sens, se montrer spontané ainsi que franc était certainement la meilleure interprétation.

D'une manière improbable, Wayne, Lorelei avec Jason partagent de leur côté un pot après les cours. Ou plus une glace chacune pour les garçons. Sacrés gourmands!

Très à l'aise, miss Martins engage la parlotte au sujet de la radio pour bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Comme si sa prestation n'avait pas été aussi ratée. Toutefois, le jeune empoté des ondes se montre surpris ainsi que Wayne.

-Tu te sens encore mal pour ton passage à la radio?

Non. Pas ça. Car pas de quoi en être étonné. Ha!

-Un peu, ouais. Mais bon …. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut?

Un bouchée de crème glacée à la pistache en guise de réconfort, mine résignée. Heureusement que le régal domine.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Bras croisés, posés sur la table, Lorelei propose son aide, une offre assez surprenante. Jason affiche à ce moment toute sa stupéfaction faciale, se demandant comment, si elle s'y connait. Un bon nombre de questions défile dans sa tête. Mais son grand étonnement penche plus vers sa proposition. Ne se connaissant pas beaucoup c'est vraiment sympa. Sa cuillère en vient même à flotter au-dessus de sa coupe de glace.

-Tu .. Tu t'y connais?

-Un peu.

-Ah, bon?!

Wayne est à son tour très surpris malgré sa pensée; " _Elle en serait capable_."

La voyant polyvalente dans des actions entreprises, Lorelei étire un large sourire, regarde son ami, répondant en le taquinant ou presque.

-Tu ignores bien des choses à propos de moi. Bien que son attitude prête à plaisanter, le grand gaillard est alors mitigé. Cela sonnerait presque comme une confession masquée. Sensation étrange.

-Tu as déjà fait de la radio? questionne le timide jeune homme qui semblerait assez partant.

Pauvre petit Jason!

-Disons qu'on peut dire ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Très intriguant pour le principal intéressé ainsi que pour le secondaire à l'écoute.

Lorelei avale quelques gorgées de coca avant de répondre honnêtement.

-J'avais trois amis qui animaient.

-C'est chouette. Au lycée?

-Non. Dans un endroit secret.

-C'était une radio pirate?

Pas fou l'ami d'enfance!

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis?

Cette information ne sonne pas d'une façon anodine non plus aux oreilles du craintif en sol majeur. Pas jusqu'à lui prodiguer des conseils illégaux au moins?

-Non. On ne sait jamais fait prendre. C'était à peu près dans le même style d'état d'esprit de ce qui est fait ici.

-Ah. D'accord.

Le jeune Wylie en est presque soulagé.

-Alors si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-C'est tentant. Danny m'a proposé de m'aider aussi.

-Une double aide. Quoi de mieux!

Se montrer convaincante au premier argument partagé qui fait mouche, démontre cette force de persuasion chez la nouvelle. Mais positivement dans ce cas.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Jason trouve cette idée bonne, acceptant. Les deux se serrent la main sous le regard observateur ainsi que interrogatif de Wayne. Un mystère soudain qui apparaît, celui-ci égaré dans le brouillard, insaisissable. Cependant, cette attention généreuse est tout à son honneur.

Et le soir même en parlant d'un autre loup, Danny se lance, entrant dans l'arène. A sa grande surprise, quant à lui, son oncle et sa tante lui accorde la permission de passer la soirée chez Tamzin.

-Vous serez combien à cette soirée?

-En tout, onze.

-C'est en petit comité.

-Oui. Tamzin préfère. Et c'est entre nous.

-Ok.

Trop embarrassé de jouer cartes sur table, l'ado opte pour le mensonge. Sans vraiment de conséquences, ayant également pensé aux précautions d'usage. Aborder le sujet gênant; Préservatifs etc … A table … En plein dîner? Non, merci.

L'oncle et la tante suggèrent alors de prendre son sac de couchage après avoir raconté par contre qu'ils dormiraient tous dans le salon. Indispensable. Danny hoche la tête, se disant qu'il aura l'air ridicule.

Et à l'heure prévue, non en retard, sonnant ce fameux samedi, la jolie sorcière se présente face à lui, le jeune homme tenant le sac de couchage sous le bras.

-J'te raconterai.

-Tu as menti?

Tête baissée momentanément, celui-ci ne se sent pas trop coupable.

-Oui.

Il entre heureux et nerveux la fois, n'éprouvant aucun remords.


	61. Chapter 59

**Bonjour chers lecteurs matinaux,**

 **Chapitre plus long que précédemment. Certains passages peuvent être un peu explicites. Etant interdit aux moins de 13 ans, le rappelant car ça englobe tout. ;) Si vous passez par ici, bonne lecture j'espère.**

* * *

La demoiselle étire un sourire nerveux, heureux et béat. Oh, oui! Il sait faire. Qu'est-ce c'est extra! Oh, putain!

Le mammifère remonte ensuite sur son corps encore habillé, sourire fripon, carnassier face à elle.

-Ça a l'air de te faire de l'effet.

-Ouais.

Quelque peu embarrassée, son sourire redouble, l'expression extatique.

-Faut pas que tu sois gênée. C'est naturel.

-Ouais, je sais.

Son menton se pose sur le ventre de la bombe pétillante, se mettant en position d'un maître de confiance, le ton bas, posé, charmeur.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment? T'en as envie?

-Ouais. Y a pas de doute.

-Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Tous deux en rient, voulant obtenir une confirmation pour conclure.

-C'est pas ta première fois?

-Non. Ma seconde.

Flipper écarquille les yeux, surpris et à la fois ravi d'être le deuxième.

-Ah, bon?

-Ouais.

-C'est une bonne chose.

Summer sourit à nouveau, timidement avant de placer sa main sur le visage de son séduisant dauphin. Celui-ci ne se gêne pas quant à lui à mordiller le bout du doigt comme un gamin, gentiment, amusant la miss.

Sa tête à peine reposée sur le lit, la bouche du monsieur bien dans sa peau dépose un doux baiser, un peu mouillé sur le nombril. N'étant que le début. Il ne lui laisse le temps de réaliser à quel point la montée du plaisir n'est qu'un hors-d'œuvre.

Le mammifère enchaîne immédiatement en dégainant le bout de sa langue qui s'avère très appliqué. Celui-ci se met à tournoyer très lentement. Si lentement que la demoiselle n'en n'est pas gênée. " _On s'en contre fout_!" En gémir est plus fort qu'elle.

La langue tournoie durant quelques secondes, provoquant une excitation précoce. Sa respiration se fait déjà irrégulière. Les mains de Flipper se faufilent ensuite sous le haut rose pâle en maille, prêt à lui retirer. Devinant sa motivation, la jeune fille lève les bras, l'aidant ainsi à lui ôter.

A proximité de ses lèvres encore rosées, il lui chuchote un compliment.

-Tu es très jolie sous tous les angles.

Summer ne répond pas, réceptionnant à la place un agréable baiser, se sentant tremblante. L'effet produit sur sa personne est ultra puissante. Sa bouche écoute son désir, accaparant la sienne. Le baiser se pare avec fulgurance d'une ardeur immodérée, entraînant les lèvres du joueur des fonds marins vers l'oreille gauche puis le cou. Les sens de chacun commencent à bouillir.

La passion du dauphin marque avec ferveur ses endroits érogènes tant son tempérament démonstratif met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Cela la brûle jusqu'aux entrailles.

Les baisers, sucions la dévore. Il n'y a pas que Rigsby qui soit gourmand! Il faut l'avouer, c'est à s'en cogner la tête tant c'est bon. _Oh_ , _la vache_! _Putain de bordel_!

La miss en décoiffe même les cheveux de son artiste tatoueur, baissant une des bretelles de son large tee-shirt avec empressement. Et il ne déteste pas. Bien au contraire. La petite sauvage comme il la surnomme à cette seconde, lui mordille l'épaule, amusée en même temps une nouvelle fois.

Le large tee-shirt est rapidement enlevé à son tour, découvrant une musculature très soignée, révélant un torse à son goût. Très joli également. La bombe scintillante part en exploration, embrassant la gorge du mammifère dans les règles de l'art. Avec mesure, sensualité, le transportant de bonheur. Très émoustillant. Sa bouche savoure, humidifiant très légèrement.

L'expérience s'exprime sans imperfection. Après quelques échanges oraux, la langue à la maîtrise parfaite de l'artiste fougueux redescend le long de la ceinture abdominale très doucement avant de répéter quelques tours de piste au au niveau cette fois-ci du ventre. C'est un véritable chamboulement climatique qui règne dans la chambre à cet instant.

Ses doigts s'entremêlent dans ses cheveux, les mains de celui-ci quittant de nouveau le banc de touche. Celles-ci arpentent les courbes, les lèvres remontant petitement.

Arrivées au soutien-gorge, les doigts pénètrent sur les côtés tandis que sa bouche remonte davantage, ceux-ci s'aventurant hors des limites. Une brève caresse sous les bonnets, dégrafant peu après. Lorsque le toucher reprend, celui-ci promet d'être intégral.

La pudeur est restée au vestiaire.

Les effleurements réalisés anesthésient complètement son cerveau. Entre la manipulation effectuée du bout des doigts, alliée à certains coups de langue, adroitement ciblés sur la menue poitrine, localisés plus précisément vers les tétons, son esprit surchauffe.

La vivacité de celui-ci est ranimée grâce au baiser plein d'énergie que ses lèvres reçoivent, se retrouvant assise sur lui au milieu du lit quelques secondes plus tard. Seins contre torse, enlacement resserré, le feu a été ouvert. Il est comme un piment qui vous enflamme le corps à plus de soixante-dix degrés.

Ça vous paralyse de partout.

La bouche de la miss modifie sa trajectoire, s'éloignant de ses lèvres afin que les siennes gambadent sur le beau pâturage. Elle pourrait lui dire; Bonne anniversaire bébé! Après la confession qui lui a été faite, qu'il préférait attendre la majorité d'une fille afin de ne pas prendre de risque.

Cette phrase sortie est bien sûr restée dans la tête de Summer. Cela l'avait fait rire d'ailleurs. Ça tombe bien. La majorité a été atteinte.

Pour l'heure, il est le gâteau et mademoiselle se régale à son tour ainsi que le drôle d'oiseau dont son bonheur s'épanouit. La langue sillonne le moindre muscle, amenant Flipper à libérer un profond soupir de plaisir. Le bouton du jean est déboutonné dans l'action, le dauphin étant sous le charme, heureux comme tout.

-T'es incroyable. lui murmure-t-il.

-J'pense que tu l'es mille fois plus.

Summer lui répond sur la même tonalité, le regard miroitant, l'attitude un tantinet séductrice, affirmée. Le baiser reprend, robuste, tenace, très consistant. Alors que l'idée de celle-ci est d'abaisser le jean, son artiste de génie hoche la tête par un non, ayant une arrière-pensée bien ancrée.

La totale. Flipper reproduit le début des préliminaires en éparpillant des baisers sur la jambe, sa bouche, s'enfonçant plus loin. Rien n'est négligé.

Le parfum corporel de framboise et noisette encore présent sur la peau s'imprègne sur la langue, les lèvres de son phénoménal petit ami. L'eau bouillante déborde de la casserole. Son excitation siffle. Genou, intérieur du genou, cuisse, c'est renversant, recommençant sur l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard sa bouche baise le bas de son ventre, accompagné de légers effleurages de la langue. La miss se met à expirer bruyamment, gémissant à gorge déployée.

Flatté, le faisant sourire, monsieur se vante un peu, coquinement, plaisantant cependant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je vais te faire ce que j'ai prévu.

Summer sourit avant de passer ses doigts sur les lèvres de son tatoueur qui les caressent, les léchant en coup de vent par la suite. Un, aspiré au passage, le suçant brièvement. Sexy, excitant. Rugissant comme un lion au moment de le goûter. Ça détend un peu. Il commence sans tarder à la caresser, ceci se faisant insistant. Le talent ça ne s'explique pas.

Ses mains glissent sur le moindre recoin des membres de son corps, se retrouvant en complète délectation. L'excitation s'agite intérieurement, sensation d'ivresse et d'extase suprême. Ce n'est pas une expression.

Il maintient ensuite ses genoux, appuyés sur le lit, allant mordiller les petits orteils du pied après qu'elle ait été basculée sans heurt sur le dos. La miss sourit, riant furtivement, frémissant de nouveau quelques secondes après lorsque Flipper engage encore le bout de sa langue du pied jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. _Oh_ , _oui_! _Oh_ , _la vache_ !

La demoiselle pince légèrement la bouche, se sentant libre de se laisser porter au gré du courant. Le corps de son conquistador remonte de nouveau, réalisant un frottement spontané, fluide, allant alors mordiller cette fois, le menton, accaparant à pleine bouche la gorge du très radieux été. Le mammifère se montre très réactif, dynamique dans ses entreprises personnelles.

Son tempérament impétueux la fait chavirer, récupérant bizarrement ses forces vitales, galvanisée. Passionnée également, la petite bombe s'impose par un baiser qui dévore les lèvres de son partenaire. Leur compatibilité est explosive. Celui-ci devient goulu avant de s'assagir.

Summer reprend les rênes, le fait pivoter vers le côté droit puis une fois couché sur le dos, la demoiselle hardie se positionne à califourchon sur lui qui exprime sa gigantesque satisfaction à dents découvertes. Bras ramenés ensuite derrière sa tête, il se laisse déshabiller.

-Tu déballes le reste du cadeau?

-T'es unique. Y en a pas deux comme toi.

-J'ai horreur de la banalité sous toutes ses formes. Même verbale.

-Ça se voit.

-T'aime, hein.

-J'adore.

La miss l'embrasse à nouveau, laissant promener sa bouche encore sur le torse de son mammifère favori.

-C'est épatant ce que tu me fais.

Il se sent comme un coq en pâte. Après avoir été à ses petits soins, c'est à son tour d'en profiter. Quel beau, gros cadeau !

* * *

A la lueur des bougies, après avoir récité ce rituel, sous le ciel étoilé de leur planète, le magicien et son adorée de sorcière commence à réellement se dévoiler, l'un à l'autre. Entre timidité, gestes hésitants, imprécis, Danny laisse guider sa main avec douceur vers le décolleté, le cœur ne faisant que des loopings. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Houdini s'hyperventile, tourne de l'œil et adios.

 _Peur d'une fille_? _Moi_? " _Mon dieu! Faites que je ne tombe pas dans les pommes_! _Ça aurait l'air de quoi_?! _Elle le confierait à ses copines_. _Je serais moqué et deviendrait la risée du bahut_. _Eh tout doux_. _Relax. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de m'imaginer_? _Calme-toi_. _C'est pas du saut en parachute que tu fais_. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à penser à n'importe quoi_?"

Alors que son cerveau cogite avec angoisse, presque en surchauffe, Tamzin maintient la main du grand nerveux, rapprochant sa bouche de son visage. Un baiser délicat est déposé puis un autre jusqu'au cou. L'alarme se déclenche, transformant le trac perturbateur en une émoustillante subitement.

Le contact sur cette zone fait redescendre ses petits tracas, se disant; _Ben rien_.

Il y a comme un blanc d'un coup. Il la laisse découvrir, éprouvant une étrange sensation de flottement. Sterdini se montre très réceptif, s'ébahissant. " _Waouh_! _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ça bien_! _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon_!"

La petite sorcière l'embrasse avec une infinie tendresse avec assiduité. Ses lèvres descendent un plus bas, enivrant le jeune homme. " _Pourquoi je m'inquiétais déjà_? _Oh! Oui_. … _Continue comme ça_. … _Quelle connerie_! _Oh_! _Oui_!

A cette seconde, celui-ci n'en n'a plus rien à foutre de rien comme parle sa pensée.

Lorsque les baisers se focalisent ensuite sur l'oreille, il a tout oublié. Doux, caressant, cette fille est un ange! Danny le bienheureux. C'est l'extase également. Il en arrive même à un état de transe quand la bouche de sa sorcière plus audacieuse, pince le lobe de l'oreille. Ses yeux se révulseraient presque. " _Ooooh_. _C'est génial_! _C'est mieux que tout_."

La nervosité relâche, il sourit, se sentant à la limite de l'euphorie. " _T'arrêtes pas_ , _t'arrêtes pas_ , _t'arrêtes pas_."

Tamzin revient un peu plus tard à ses lèvres, accueillies chaleureusement avec enthousiasme. Une regain d'énergie grâce aux pouvoirs miraculeux de sa bien-aimée. Lui qui s'était inquiété pour pas grand chose n'a finalement rien d'un godichon.

Le baiser est fougueux, teinté toutefois de douces pauses, se tempérant de lui-même. Magique Danny engouffre ensuite sa bouche au creux du cou de la demoiselle qui s'étonne avec joie. Pas du tout gauche comme il l'aurait craint. Tendre, dynamique à la fois, la combinaison l'étourdit quelque peu trouvant sa technique merveilleuse. " _Oui_ , _c'est fabuleux_. _Continue ton petit tour_. _Ca a le don de me rendre folle_."

La jeune sorcière penche la tête en arrière, prononçant son prénom.

-Ça te plaît?

Inquiet à nouveau, la question est posée par un souffle saccadé, voyant alors que oui.

-Oui. C'est divin.

Il se remet en activité, se dirigeant un peu après vers le décolleté. La douceur du bout des lèvres la chatouille, aimant de plus en plus. Le haut déjà enlevé sous les yeux écarquillés, admiratifs, vierges de cette vue il y a encore de cela plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme se sent très inspiré, ses baisers s'acheminant en direction de la ceinture abdominale. Des peurs qui s'avèrent injustifiées.

Vraiment rien d'un empoté. Lui-même en est stupéfait. Arrivé à la taille, Danny déboutonne la jupe, descend la fermeture éclair puis à genoux, celle-ci glisse sur la peau de la jeune fille attentive, observatrice, conquise. La jupe tombe à terre et avec une grande douceur, une caresse débute sur les jambes, cuisses, le regard étincelant pour chacun.

Ça surprend. Il se relève quelques secondes plus tard, étant au tour de Tamzin à ce moment de lui ôter le haut.

Tout s'effectue en douceur avec respect sans précipitation. " _On a tout le temps_."

Les deux ados s'embrassent de nouveau, lui demandant ensuite s'il a pris des préservatifs. Son cerveau lui a bien fait penser, sortant alors un étui de la poche du pantalon.

-Un seul?

-Ben. Les autres sont dans mon sac, en bas.

-Ah. C'est bien. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas oublié.

-Sur ce coup-là, non. J'vais les chercher.

Prêt à dévaler les marches, ayant apporté carrément une boîte neuve, jamais trop prudent et obligatoire, elle le retient cependant. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois. La jolie sorcière s'avance vers son placard, l'ouvre, prend une boîte, celle-ci cachée au fond, rangée sur l'une des étagères. Elle l'ouvre aussi afin de sortir une boîte entière également. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Il y a de quoi faire sourire.

-On en a jamais assez.

-C'est sûr.

Pas besoin de se presser. Tout est à l'étage. Le baiser reprend, s'enlaçant amoureusement avant d'entraîner le magicien vers le bas, à genoux sur le tapis de la chambre, face à face.

-Ça fait partie du rituel? demande-t-il innocemment, la faisant rire.

-Mais non, idiot. J'en ai juste envie.

Avec sérieux, Danny la trouve davantage originale.

-Je peux avoir des désirs comme le commun des mortels.

-Ok.

Il ne se fait pas supplier, n'étant du tout contre ce désir, fantasme excitant. Même si cela ne fait partie d'un rituel, ça y ressemble lorsque sa très fantaisiste de copine vient à étaler de l'huile sur les bras, le torse d'Houdini, deux, trois minutes après. La demoiselle semble avoir tout préparé. Flacon aussi rangé dans le placard et dont la senteur est assez agréable. Rose, lilas, orchidée et magnolia. Entêtant à fine mesure. Comment un garçon ne serait pas comblé?

Surtout quand c'est parfaitement réparti et que la petite amie demande de lui appliquer à son tour.

Avec grâce, Tamzin enlève son soutien-gorge satiné de couleur lavande devant une bouche entrouverte. Le jeune homme prend tout de même le flacon, en verse dans sa paume, frotte, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Aïe! Ça revient. Faire comme pour lui. Les gestes ne sont pas autant affirmés que tout à l'heure, craignant la maladresse. Mais au fur et à mesure, se concentrant comme sur un devoir, il redevient plus assuré. L'encouragement y contribue.

-Fais comme tu le sens. Tu ne risques rien.

Il applique du bout des doigts, doucement avec précaution, modelant plus tard timidement la poitrine. Toutefois, ce n'est pas déplaisant pour la sorcière. Ça lui fait de l'effet.

Leur corps se resserrent une nouvelle fois, yeux toujours clos pour la demoiselle, appréciant. Ils s'embrassent encore sans limite, s'allongeant enfin sur le tapis. Un côté romantique s'en dégage, correspondant à leurs attentes.

Peau huilée contre peau huilée, ça facilite l'activité du toucher.

Les lèvres de Danny se montrent à nouveau à leur aise, désireuses de gravir ces deux petites montagnes, attirantes à l'œil. Il s'est vraiment sous-estimé. Rien d'un nigaud.

Baisers parsemés autour, pouvant être fier d'avoir planté le drapeau au premier niveau. On ne s'en serait douté jusqu'à ce soir. C'est un garçon qui fait preuve de délicatesse. Certainement dans le privé comme là. Tamzin lâche prise facilement pour une première. Le bon moment, le bon petit ami.

Les bras en arrière, l'expression épanouie, ceci est telle une séance de relaxation. La jeune sorcière s'émerveille d'éprouver ce plaisir qui ne lui est plus étranger à présent.

La bouche du jeune homme redescend ensuite vers le ventre, faisant alors faire connaissance à sa petite amie ses premiers émois intimes.

Elle se sent très troublée en restant pudique.

Ses lèvres regagnent peu après les siennes. Le; Oh, Danny! Expressive, l'enchante, l'amusant considérablement, trouvant son éloquence très flatteuse. Finalement, bon élève en travaux pratiques. " _Ben ça alors_!"

Au bout de quelques minutes, le magicien fait part de l'inconfort qu'il ressent à être sur le sol malgré tout ce plaisir abondant qui les gâte mutuellement. Ne la dérangeant pas, elle se dégage de lui, prend sa main, le menant jusqu'au lit à pas lent, haletante. Température ambiante idéale pour continuer cette étreinte ensorcelante. Le bouton du pantalon est par la suite déboutonné, enlevant au fur et à mesure l'avant dernier vêtement. Disparu sur Houdini. Abramagica!

Tamzin le dénude dans la foulée, le jeune homme la suivant avant de s'emparer d'un étui qu'elle déchire, lui enfilant sans rougir et avec habileté. Pourtant son premier coup d'essai.

Le préservatif n'a pas de difficulté à tenir solidement. La jeune sorcière semble ne pas appréhender, confiante, l'envie l'appelant. " _Pourvu que je m'y prenne bien_." Comme un examen d'aptitude sexuelle. Viser ou mal viser, telle est la crainte.

Avec courage, il pénètre ensuite dans une forêt mystérieuse où règne la paix. Aucun obstacle qui ne se dresse sur son passage, y progressant avec une extrême vigilance. La sensation commune se manifeste d'une manière bizarre et orgastique. Le regard se met à pétiller comme si la vision se dédoublait. Le pouls s'accélère, chatouillant de l'intérieur.

L'esprit un peu saoul, de l'expérimenter, c'en est surnaturel.

Quand il se rapproche des portes du temple sacré, Danny n'ose parcourir davantage le chemin.

-N'aies pas peur. Vas-y, continue. le suppliant.

Désir au paroxysme.

Avec prudence, Houdini poursuit doucement, très lentement, franchissant un peu plus tard le cœur de son sanctuaire.

Légèrement douloureux toutefois mais l'orgasme intervient lorsque celui-ci court à toute vitesse à son secours.

- _Oh_! _Mon dieu_! _OH_!

Tamzin extériorise un mélodieux gémissement à basse fréquence par nature contre une un peu plus élevée.

Comme un carambolage, la foudre, l'esprit mis sens dessus dessous.

" _C'est aussi phénoménal que ça_?!"

Ça vous cogne de partout. L'esprit explose de mille feux.

* * *

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, réalisant à moitié qu'ils aient été jusqu'au bout, chacun reprenne leur souffle, entre bonheur et stupéfaction, sans mot pour l'instant.

" _C'était fantastique_!"

La pensée s'avère télépathique, à l'autre bout de là.

* * *

Summer en est tout autant marquée. Un véritable incendie quant à ses sensations éprouvées. Le mammifère a été plus qu'à la hauteur de son imagination.

-Waouh!

-Waouh! Oh! Yeah!

Joyeux comme tout, Flipper l'embrasse dans le cou, la faisant pleinement sourire.

-T'es une sacrée nana.

-Je te retourne le compliment. T'es un sacré phénomène.

-Alors on est fait pour être ensemble.

-Y a de grandes chances, oui.

Un baiser volé à la miss, et un autre et encore un autre. Deux gamins prêts à recommencer le jeu entre eux pendant que Danny et Tamzin semblent avoir l'esprit en contemplation, revivant ce voyage interstellaire.

*Mon âme est comme un bateau enchanté qui flotte comme un cygne endormi. *Suspendu à la lune dans la voie lactée.

* * *

 _ **La première ligne est de Percy Bysshe Shelley que j'ai découvert récemment. Et la seconde, un extrait de poème, ne sachant de qui. Ca a mérite d'être franc.😉**_


End file.
